


Тишина на двоих

by imjusttrying



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, First Love, Friendship, Gay Character, Getting Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pansexual Character, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 136,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttrying/pseuds/imjusttrying
Summary: Хаотин ненавидел плакать. Это делало его слишком беспомощным и слабым, и ему не хотелось быть таким, даже наедине с самим собой.И всё же он во второй за день не мог удержать себя от беззвучных рыданий, тисками сдавливающих горло. Чёрт, каким же жалким он был в ту секунду, съежившийся под дверью, спрятавший лицо в коленях и бесшумно всхлипывающий
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wanted to write something in English, but my English is nothing compare to my Russian, and considering the fact that i often struggle to find a right words even in my native language \and i suppose that my Russian is pretty good at least\, writing in English seems like something impossible right now. 
> 
> Inspired by two amazing stories by two amazing russian authors \both stories aren't related to History3, but they really made me want to write again\
> 
> P.S не бечено  
> P.S.S доступно также на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9290511

Он не знал, какого это, надеялся только, что быстро и не больно, так, что в одну секунду ты есть, а в следующую — тебя уже нет. Хаотин не позволял себе думать об этом слишком часто, потому что подобные мысли всегда заставляли его терять даже самую хрупкую иллюзию душевного равновесия, заставляли вспоминать то, чего ему вспоминать не стоило. Но иногда эти мысли возвращались в его голову сами, и ему оставалось только молить о том, чтобы на самом деле это не было так же страшно и мучительно, как казалось ему со стороны. 

Если бы ему было дано выбирать для себя, Хаотин предпочёл бы, чтобы это произошло в один миг, так, чтобы он не успел даже осознать, что именно с ним происходит. Но когда это случилось с ним, у него было несколько почти жестоко-долгих секунд для того, чтобы подумать, что он далеко не Джо Симпсон и удача никогда не была на его стороне, а потом его тело столкнулось с поверхностью, перед глазами на долю секунды стало бело от боли во всём теле, и всё исчезло.

Весь воздух разом выбило из лёгких, чернота поглотила его, заставляя захлебнуться.

Больше он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего.

***

Он открыл глаза из-за того, что солнце било прямо ему в лицо, заставляя болезненно жмуриться. Он, кажется, лежал на кровати: под его головой совершенно точно была подушка, но первые несколько секунд после того, как у Хаотина получилось разлепить веки, он не мог понять, где находится из-за стоящей перед глазами мутной пелены. Кажется, это была какая-то комната, слишком маленькая и одновременно с тем слишком освещённая, и, хорошенько проморгавшись, он смог сфокусировать взгляд на выкрашенной тускло-зелёной краской тумбочке, стоящей рядом с кроватью — кажется, это всё же была кровать, — на которой он лежал. 

Держать глаза открытыми было слишком больно, так что Хаотин снова сжал веки, прячась от слишком яркого света. Пахло странно, но очень знакомо, свежими простынями, хрустящими под любым прикосновением, цитрусовым освежителем воздуха, потом и едва-едва ощутимо — формалином. Ничего не было слышно, как будто все составляющие фонового шума от тихого тиканья часов и скрипа пола под чьими-то шагами до звука работающей вентиляции и неясного шуршания вдруг исчезли. У него ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы различить шум чьего-то дыхания совсем рядом.

— Эй, Сян Хаотин, — кто-то потряс его за плечо, сперва слегка, а потом сильнее, и Хаотин в секунду вскинулся, подскакивая и ударяясь головой о железное изголовье кровати. 

Его рука рефлекторно прижалась к ушибленному затылку. 

Перед ним сидел мужчина, озабоченно нахмурившийся и со сползшими слишком низко на переносицу очками. Хаотину потребовались три непозволительно долгие секунды для того, чтобы узнать в нём их школьного доктора, и, узнав его, он снова непроизвольно дёрнулся в сторону, не понимая, что за чертовщина происходит, и ещё раз ударился головой об изголовье, на этот раз ещё сильнее.

— Эй-эй, осторожнее! — обеспокоенно произнёс мужчина, протягивая руку к его голове и осторожно нашаривая пальцами ушибленный затылок. — Сян Хаотин, ты хочешь сотрясение получить? 

— Вы... — прошептал Хаотин, поднимаясь на локтях и ошарашенно оглядываясь вокруг. 

Светлые полосатые занавески, огораживающие кровать на манер стен, маленькие фигурки птиц, стоящие на тумбочке, бледно-фиолетовые простыни, которыми была застелена кровать — это место Хаотин узнал бы даже из тысячи подобных, сколько бы времени не прошло с последнего раза, когда он был здесь. Это был медицинский кабинет в их школе, та же самая кушетка под тем же самым окном, в которое во время обеденного перерыва всегда заглядывало слишком много солнца.

Он опустил глаза, чтобы оглядеть самого себя: серые брюки, белая рубашка с короткими рукавами и до боли знакомая фиолетовая эмблема на кармане на груди. И, хотя взрослая жизнь заставила его научиться справляться со стрессовыми ситуациями, в ту секунду ему потребовалась вся выдержка, что у него была, для того, чтобы не спрятать лицо в коленях, зажав уши ладонями в жалкой попытке отгородиться от происходящего вокруг. 

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Хаотин, сглатывая образовавшийся в горле ком. 

— Давай я посмотрю твой затылок, — слегка устало выдохнул доктор, заставляя парня склонить голову вперёд. Его пальцы осторожно нащупали границы начинающего наливаться синяка. — Думаю, ничего серьёзного. Можешь ещё полежать, если чувствуешь себя неважно, я напишу записку для твоего учителя. 

— Угу, напишите, — кивнул Хаотин, откидываясь обратно на подушку. — Пожалуйста.

— Вы, молодежь, совсем о себе не заботитесь, — сетуя, произнёс мужчина и поправил очки. — А ты, Хаотин, особенно. 

— Я не нарочно. Правда, не нарочно, — сжав губы, отозвался он, почти лихорадочно пытаясь понять, о чём именно говорил доктор, уже поднявшийся с края кушетки и теперь стоящий чуть в стороне, держась за край тонкой занавески, разделяющей две кровати. 

— Конечно, — приподняв бровь, протянул доктор, — прилетело по голове баскетбольным мячом, так ты решил не мелочиться и ещё дважды удариться. Для профилактики? 

Хаотин пожал плечами, насколько это можно было сделать в лежачем положении, и мужчина вышел из огороженного занавесками пространства. Парень повернулся набок, осторожно нащупал пальцами знакомую шероховатость простыни под собой и порывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подкатывает ком, сглотнуть который было слишком сложно. Притянув ко рту руку, Хаотин впился зубами в основание большого пальца, давя болезненный хрип, и до рези в веках зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что у него получиться сдержать слёзы. 

Это место, каждый звук и каждый запах, каждое ощущение от шершавости наволочки под щекой до тепла золотистых квадратов падающего из окна света — всё было таким знакомым, абсолютно таким же, каким Хаотин его помнил. Даже ощущение тонкой рубашки, слегка липнущей к телу, было тем же самым. Этих чувств было слишком много, и справиться с ними, разом навалившимися на него, Хаотин не мог, каким бы глубоким не был отпечаток зубов на руке, которую он закусывал почти до крови.

Когда у него всё же получилось отнять руку от рта, он заметил, что его пальцы крупно дрожат, и у него ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы хотя бы немного успокоиться. 

Всё ещё дрожащими руками он нашарил собственный телефон в кармане. 

"19.11.2019" — гласила маленькая надпись на экране, ровно под значком, оповещающим о почти севшем аккумуляторе, и при виде её Хаотин издал странный захлёбывающийся звук, снова прижимая ладонь к лицу. Всё его тело подрагивало, сперва мелко, а потом — сильнее, и в конце концов он разрыдался, пряча лицо в подушке. 

Он не знал, какого это, только молился, чтобы это было быстро и не больно. Но сейчас в его груди ныло так сильно, как, может быть, болело лишь однажды до этого, и Хаотин не мог сдержать эту боль внутри, как бы не пытался. 

Он даже не понимал толком, что произошло: воспоминание о том, как он думал о Джо Симпсоне, казалось таким свежим, таким реальным и близким, но одновременно его от Хаотина словно отделяла какая-то тонкая и незаметная невооружённому глазу пелена. В одну секунду он был там, на Чогори, со лопнувшими тросами, обмороженными пальцами и молитвой о том, чтобы всё закончилось быстро и безболезненно, а в следующую — здесь, в медицинском кабинете, с доктором, ругающим его за то, что ему попали по голове баскетбольным мячом. 

Ему потребовалось непозволительно много времени для того, чтобы заставить себя подняться с кровати и кое-как утереть мокрое лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Выглядел он наверняка отвратительно, с опухшими глазами и взъерошенными волосами, но в тот момент Хаотин мог думать о чём угодно, но только не о своём внешнем виде, оставлял он желать лучшего или нет. Выйдя из-за занавески, он проскочил мимо доктора, что-то обсуждающего с девушкой лет пятнадцати, схватил лежащую на столе записку, которую он должен был вручить своему преподавателю, и выскочил из кабинета, стараясь не задерживаться там ни на одну лишнюю секунду. 

Хаотин помнил планировку школьного здания так, словно последний раз он был здесь не семь лет назад, а вчера, и ноги словно сами привели его в уборную. Он брызнул себе в лицо ледяной водой, надеясь, что это поможет ему немного прийти в себя — человек, смотрящий на него из зеркала, больше походил на труп его семнадцатилетней версии, чем на него самого. Проморгавшись, он смог прогнать мелкие чёрные точки перед глазами, кажущихся двумя тёмными провалами, на дне которых едва-едва поблёскивал свет.

В конце концов Хаотин просто засунул голову под кран и до предела выкрутил синий вентиль. Это помогло, и, несмотря на мокрую голову и залившуюся за шиворот ледяную воду, Хаотин ощутил, что в его сознании всё по крайней мере относительно прояснилось. Закручивая вентиль обратно, он перевёл взгляд на свои ладони — они были в полном порядке, с совершенно здорового цвета кожей, ни капли не похожие на то, какими он помнил свои руки в последний раз, когда действительно смотрел на них. 

— Чёрт, — прошептал он, почти машинально потирая пальцы, в кончиках которых всё ещё оставалось фантомное чувство холода. Они выглядели здоровыми, без малейших признаков обморожения, но Хаотин всё ещё чувствовал, будто с ними что-то не так.

Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, он еще плотнее закрутил кран, кое-как пригладил выбившиеся волосы и в последний раз окинул свое выражением взглядом перед тем, как выйти из уборной. 

Судя по часам, висящими над аркой у входа в учебный корпус, большая часть урока еще не прошла, и появившаяся было в его голове идея не появляться на оставшейся части занятий вовсе была признана не слишком хорошей. Ноги сами принесли его к знакомому классу, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, каким днём недели было девятнадцатое ноября и какой предмет должен был быть в это время. 

Учитель заметил его ещё до того, как Хаотин подошёл к приоткрытой двери в класс, и по тому, как задёргалась его губа, было ясно, что Хаотину сейчас хорошенько влетит. В семнадцать он наверняка начал бы переговариваться, лишний раз демонстрируя острый язык и отсутствие фильтра между словами и мыслями, но ему уже давно не было семнадцать, и Хаотин ограничился тихим коротким извинением, передал записку и под удивлённые взгляд Босяна, Сяэня и Сяочуня шмыгнул на свое место. 

Хаотин быстро достал из лежащего под партой рюкзака учебник алгебры, тетрадь и ручку с обгрызенным колпачком и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходило. Надолго сфокусироваться не получалось, по большей части из-за того, что сидящие через проход Босян и Сяэнь беспрерывно шикали в его сторону, пытаясь устроить ему допрос прямо на уроке, да и будучи бакалавром фундаментальной физики, он не мог заставить себя концентрироваться на написанных на доске правилах интегрирования рациональных дробей. Ещё раз переведя взгляд на оповещающий о скором выключении экран телефона, Хаотин мельком подумал, что в две тысячи девятнадцатом бакалавром фундаментальной физики он не был и ему не стоит заставлять себя выглядеть ещё страннее, чем он выглядел и так.

Каждый раз, когда учитель отворачивался к доске и принимался стучать мелом, Босян в свою очередь наклонялся в сторону и принимался тыкать Хаотина карандашом в бок. Удержаться от того, чтобы рассмеяться, согнувшись пополам и уткнувшись лбом в столешницу, было чересчур сложно, и в конце концов он изловчился схватить Босяна за руку, сильно шлёпнул его по ладони и отобрал карандаш.

— Сян Хаотин! — прикрикнул на него учитель, ударяя куском мела по невысокой трибуне перед собой. — Что ты себе позволяешь? 

— Прошу прощения, — отозвался парень, убирая отнятый у Босяна карандаш в карман. 

— Быстро, к доске! — ещё сильнее повысив голос, произнёс учитель, потрясая сжатой в кулак рукой.

Хаотин выскользнул из-за парты под тихое, но отчётливое улюлюканье Сяэня. Оглядываясь на себя в семнадцать, он был уверен, что его тогдашняя версия наверняка что-то выкинула бы, начала бы пререкаться, а то и вовсе сорвала урок, и, несмотря на то, что он хотел бы давать другим людям повод думать, что с ним что-то не так, у него не было никаких сил даже на попытки изображать себя прошлого. 

Математика начала нравиться ему ещё в старшей школе, во время подготовки к выпускным экзаменам, и это очень помогло ему в университете. Учёба всегда помогала ему отвлечься от мыслей, бесконечно перекатывающиеся в его голове, тех мыслей, которых ему иметь не следовало, давала возможность сосредоточиться на чём-то отвлечённом и позволяющем забыться. Выстраивая стройные вычисления, Хаотин чувствовал, что содержимое его разума тоже словно бы раскладывается по полочкам, приобретает хотя бы подобие ясности и структурированности.

И сейчас, стоя у доски и раскладывая многочлен на множители, он чувствовал, что остатки его нервозности исчезают под монотонный звук крошащегося мела. Закончил он быстро: в его нынешнем положении подобная задачка казалась практически дошкольной. Когда Хаотин осторожно положил остаток брусочка мела на подставку и повернулся к классу, его встретил слишком удивлённый взгляд учителя. В его голове пронеслось, что, возможно, ему стоило немного потянуть время для приличия — судя по тому, как на него смотрели трое его друзей, это действительно было "слишком", — так что Хаотин решил, что лучшим решением будет незаметно шмыгнуть на своё место, ещё раз пробормотав скомканное извинение. Незаметно, конечно же, не получилось, учитывая то, что на него и без того пялилась добрая половина класса, но Хаотин не мог ничего с этим поделать.

— А-Хао! — тихо шикнул Сяочунь, выразительно приподнимая брови. — Что это на тебя нашло? 

— Поговорим потом, — отмахнулся Хаотин, возвращаясь к учебнику и быстро переписывая в тетрадь только что написанное на доске. 

Он не собирался ничего говорить им, по крайней мере Сяочуню и близнецам: насчёт Босяна он не был настолько же уверен и оставлял себе пространство для того, чтобы передумать. У него было всего семь минут до окончания урока, и ему нужно было придумать какую-нибудь более-менее убедительную лапшу, которая бы уютно умостилась на ушах его лучших друзей. 

В конце концов Хаотин пришёл к выводу, что ничего слишком странного не произошло: ему попало по голове мячом, он отлежался в медпункте до тех пор, пока ему не стало немного лучше, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо, и поэтому вёл себя не совсем так, как обычно. Сочинять что-то сверх произошедшего было бы глупо, учитывая тенденцию лжи порождать только большую ложь, запутывающуюся в огромный клубок разлохмаченных нитей, как было бы глупо рассказывать своим семнадцатилетним друзьям про Чогори, кислородное голодание и обмороженные до черноты пальцы. Не то чтобы он думал, что ему бы не поверили — по крайней мере, Босян и Сяочунь были достаточно оторванными от реальности, чтобы поверить в почти любой бред, скажи его Хаотин искренним голосом и с серьёзным выражением на лице, — но он чувствовал, что им не стоит знать о том, что с ним произошло.

Хаотин и сам не мог переварить случившееся. Собственное состояние в эту секунду напоминало ему шок, окончание которого обязательно сопровождалось приступом паники: мышление было относительно ясным, голова — относительно холодной, но одновременно с тем полностью осознать, что именно произошло, Хаотин попросту не мог. Он был физиком, и хотя он был бы лицемером, заяви, что всегда полагается исключительно на научный взгляд на мир, мистическое и необъяснимое было ему чуждо. И теперь, находясь в теле семнадцатилетнего себя, сидя на математике и слушая монотонную речь преподавателя, Хаотин не представлял, что ему делать с ситуацией, в которой он находился.

Он попытался вспомнить, что было в ноябре девятнадцатого года: он всё ещё встречался с Ли Сыюй, Сунь Босян уже несколько месяцев капал слюной на Джигана-Гэ, они с Сигу всё ещё не были знакомы друг с другом лично. У Хаотина не получалось восстановить в памяти точных дат, но, кажется, Ли Сыюй начала общаться с Сигу как раз в конце ноября, после того случая, когда он застукал её в медпункте с Хаотином. Возможно, если вести разговор осторожно, он мог бы выспросить у друзей подробности того, что происходило в последние несколько дней, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания и не выглядя чересчур подозрительно. 

По окончании урока, когда большая часть людей высыпала в коридор, Хаотин, для виду потянувшись, будто разминая затёкшие конечности, встал, пару раз хрустнул суставами и уселся на парту, свешивая ноги со стола и движением руки подзывая ребят к себе. Подзывать их было и не нужно: они и так уже обступили его парту, и Хаотин мог поклясться, что через некоторое время к ним почти наверняка присоединиться и Сядэ. 

— Ну что, парень? — спросил Сяочунь, приподнимая бровь. 

— Что? — зеркаля его выражение лица, отозвался Хаотин.

— Что с тобой случилось, чувак? — оборвал его Босян, выразительно кивая и подкрепляя свои слова лёгким толчком в плечо. — Я тебя оставил обработать один несчастный синяк, а тебя почти час не было. Зажимался со своей девочкой что ли, а?

Хаотин прерывисто вздохнул, изображая лёгкое раздражение. Босян из выпускного класса отличался от взрослого, и это заставляло Хаотина чувствовать себя странно. Не то чтобы плохо-странно, а просто странно.

— Мне стало хуже, — пожал плечами Хаотин, а потом наклонил голову вперёд, демонстрируя огромный синяк на затылке, уже налившийся густо-багровым. — Доктор сказал, чтобы я отлежался.

— Ничего себе, — протянул Сяочунь и ткнул пальцем прямо в ушибленный затылок друга. Хаотин тихо вскрикнул и отбросил его руку, а потом накрыл синяк ладонью, слегка потирая его. — У тебя сотрясения-то нет?

— Вроде бы нет, — невнятно ответил парень, а потом, вспомнив то, что случилось на занятии, сильно ткнул Босяна в бок. Босян громко вскрикнул, отскакивая в сторону и рефлекторно обхватывая себя руками. 

— Зачем так сильно? — взвыл он, с выражением искреннего оскорбления на лице смотря на лучшего друга.

— Не надо было на уроке меня тыкать, — хмыкнул Хаотин в ответ.

В следующую секунду взвыл и он сам: Сяэнь с силой ущипнул его за бока, заставляя вскинуться и чуть не опрокинуть парту, на которой он сидел. Он мог справиться щекоткой в любом месте — но только не в районе талии. Это было выше его сил, а когда к накинувшемуся на него со спины Сяэню присоединились желающий как можно скорее отомстить Босян и не желающий оставаться в стороне Сяочунь, Хаотин не мог ничего с собой поделать: он повалился на пол, утаскивая вслед за собой клещом вцепившегося в него Босяна. 

— Боже, пустите! — сквозь смех всхлипнул Хаотин, безуспешно пытаясь отпихнуть друзей от себя. 

Краем глаза он заметил стоящего в дверях Сядэ со слегка усталым, но совсем не удивлённым выражением на лице. Хаотин подумал, что в глазах Сядэ они всегда выглядели сущими детьми. 

— Какого чёрта? — спросил Сядэ, подходя к ним ближе, но всё же оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. По его интонации было понятно, что вопрос скорее риторический. — Не буду даже спрашивать, что вы четверо делаете.

— Не всем быть занудами вроде тебя, — показав брату язык, фыркнул Сяэнь. 

Они дурачились до окончания перерыва, и хотя это чувство было почти забыто, Хаотин мог признаться по крайней мере перед самим собой, что он немного скучал по тому, как близки были они впятером в школьные годы. С возрастом жизнь растащила их по разным углам, и хотя они всё ещё оставались близкими друзьями и довольно часто собирались вместе, их отношения утратили часть прежней близости и теплоты.

Оставшиеся занятия прошли в том же духе. У Хаотина не было никаких факультативов в первом семестре выпускного класса — сейчас он чувствовал, что это было ужасным упущением, — но даже без них он освободился только в семь, одновременно с Босяном. Он предложил пойти домой вместе, хотя обычно они этого не делали, и Босян согласился, хотя выглядел при этом слегка удивлённым: жили они хоть и в одной стороне, но довольно далеко друг от друга. 

На самом деле, Хаотин хотел поговорить. Не о случившемся с ним, а просто так: ему казалось, что компания лучшего друга и разговор с ним будут тем, что ему нужно. Сяэнь, Сядэ и Сяочунь были хорошими друзьями, но Босян был его лучшим другом, может быть, единственным человеком, которому он действительно мог доверить всё, что угодно. Хаотин знал, что он для Босяна тоже самый близкий друг из всех. Он помнил, как в своё время был первым человеком, которому Босян рассказал о своей влюблённости в Джигана-Гэ, и сейчас он ощущал легкое тепло в груди от мысли о том, что ему оказали подобное доверие. 

В ноябре темнело рано, и к тому времени, как они вышли из школы, уже стояли глубокие сумерки. На той части горизонта, которая не была скрыта силуэтами высоких домов, ещё виднелся слабый желтовато-оранжевый блеск, но большая часть неба уже была глубоко-синей, с чернеющей полосой на востоке. Звёзд почти не было видно: день выдался слишком облачным, и темнеющее небо смотрело на город огромными пустыми глазами. Света от фонарей, правда, было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы улица была хорошо освещена. 

Они купили же немного жемчужного чая в кафе возле школы и уличной еды в лотке у знакомого продавца на перекрёстке, и ели, идя по улице плечом к плечу.

— Хорошо сегодня вечером, да? — неловко пробормотал Хаотин, неопределённо кивая куда-то в сторону. 

— А? — переспросил Босян, поднимая глаза на друга. — Угу, хорошая погода. Ты чего притих-то, А-Хао?

— Задумался.

— Уверен, что у тебя нет сотрясения, чувак? — Босян выразительно приподнял брови. — Ты сегодня какой-то заторможенный.

— Уверен-уверен, — помотал головой Хаотин. Он не казался себе особенно заторможенным, но со стороны, должно быть, контраст между тем, как он вел себя сейчас, и как он вёл себя обычно, когда ему было семнадцать, был слишком очевидным. 

— Что-то не похоже, — пробормотал в ответ Босян, не выглядя слишком убеждённым.

Хаотин посмотрел на друга сверху вниз, сглатывая, и неожиданно опустил голову.

Он не мог переварить то, что с ним случилось, но что-то подсказывало, что это рано или поздно произойдёт. Люди ведь такие существа — привыкают к чему угодно, дай только немного времени, и от природы податливая и гибкая психика легко прогнётся под почти любым давлением, деформируясь и приспосабливаясь ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Хаотин не знал, что именно с ним твориться — он не мог исключить даже того, что всё происходящее вокруг — сон, а он сам прямо сейчас лежит в какой-нибудь пакистанской больнице, подключённый к паре десятков аппаратов.

"Не удивлюсь, если так и есть", — подумал Хаотин, снова машинально сглатывая. 

В конце концов, Хаотин был рационалистом, и само то, что с ним произошло, заставляло его искать объяснение, хотя бы слегка похожее на логичное. 

Сон — не совсем обычный сон, учитывая то, что он полностью осознавал происходящее и не видел крупных логических несостыковок между частями, — был неплохим объяснением. Или, возможно, сном было не происходящее сейчас, а то, что его мозг воспринимал как "настоящее" — то, где он собирался в Стэнфорд, а Сунь Босян жаловался на то, что они с Джинганом-Гэ никак не могут решить, какую собаку им стоит завести.

Эти мысли заставляли Хаотина чувствовать себя ещё более запутавшимся и потерянным. 

Вздохнув, он подумал, что проверить, в общем-то, не слишком сложно. Импровизация никогда не была его сильной стороной, но он решил, что сделать то, что только что пришло ему в голову, будет не так уж сложно.

— Знаешь, — начал Хаотин, останавливаясь под высоким фонарным столбом в большом круге тёплого золотисто-рыжего света, — я хотел с тобой поговорить. Поэтому позвал пройтись. Сядем тут? 

Он указал на высокую перегородку, разделяющую тротуар и узкую полосу газона, и первым сел на неё, подтянувшись на руках. Он почти наслаждался возможностью немного поболтать ногами, теперь слегка не достающими до асфальта. 

— М? — спросил Босян, усаживаясь рядом. — А я всё думал, чего это ты решил побыть моим сопровождающим в этот замечательный день.

— Ничего не бывает просто так, — строя заговорщическое лицо, вздохнул Хаотин. 

— Ну так что? — задал вопрос Босян, поднимая заинтересованный взгляд на друга.

С такого ракурса он немного походил на чрезмерно радостного пса, готового вот-вот завилять пушистым хвостом из стороны в сторону. 

— Сделай лицо посерьёзнее, — попросил Хаотин. Его ладони непроизвольно сжались на коленях. 

Босян моргнул — раз, два — и сменил выражение на слегка озабоченное. Он все ещё был похож на пса, и Хаотин нашёл это почти до странности очаровательным, хотя и выглядящим довольно глупо.

— Ничего не случилось? 

— Нет, ничего, — отрицательно покачал головой Хаотин. — Просто нужно сказать тебе кое-что. 

— Ну, — Босян чуть поджал губы, глубоко вздохнул и кивнул, может быть, слишком порывисто, как и все, что он делал, — говори тогда.

Хаотин повернул голову к нему, потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы выбрать подходящие слова, и чуть улыбнулся себе под нос. Ему приходилось делать это и приходилось не однажды, но этот раз ощущался куда проще, чем любой из прочих. Наверное, из-за того, что реальность происходящего вокруг для него стояла под большим вопросом. 

— Я думаю, мне нравятся парни, — выдохнул он, едва удерживая свои губы от того, чтобы растянуться в улыбке. Лицо Босяна, на котором отражался шок слишком глубокий, чтобы быть наигранным, почти заставило Хаотина согнуться пополам и расхохотаться. Кое-как сдержавшись от смеха, он продолжил. — Девушки тоже нравятся, так что, наверное, я би? Или пан? Думаю, разница не особенно большая, да?

— Би? — бестолково переспросил Босян.

— Ага, би, — кивнул Хаотин, пожимая плечами. — Знаешь, я раньше об этом не очень задумывался. То есть вообще не задумывался. Не было случая... Но когда я задумался, то понять это было в общем-то так просто, представляешь? Полагается, наверное, переживать какой-то кризис, но по-моему у меня вроде как никакого кризиса нет. Но с другой стороны, сейчас уже две тысячи девятнадцатый, да? Думаю, можно узнавать такие вещи о себе без личностного кризиса, да? Не хочу переживать из-за таких вещей. То есть... в жизни и без всяких кризисов проблем слишком много, ага?

Босян смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, безуспешно пытающаяся схватить немного кислорода. В его глазах отражалось неверие, и, кажется, они даже немного повлажнели в уголках.

— Ты это серьёзно, А-Хао? — только и спросил он, сжимая губы так сильно, что они почти побелели.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. — Ты же в порядке с этим? 

— А? — влажный взгляд Босяна забегал по чужому лицу. 

— Я спросил: ты в порядке с этим? — повторил Хаотин, склоняя голову так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

— А? — снова переспросил Босян, и тут же его взгляд вспыхнул, и он затараторил, спохватившись, — конечно, конечно я в порядке, почему я не должен быть? Всё хорошо, Хаотин, всё... нормально. 

— Угу, — вздохнул Хаотин, поднял руку и порывисто обнял Босяна за плечо, притягивая друга чуть поближе. — Всё хорошо. Я пока никому не рассказывал, но мы же с тобой настоящие бро, да? Подумал, что хочу, чтобы ты знал. Хочу... поделиться с тобой первым. 

Босян длинно вздохнул, не пытаясь вырваться из-под чужой тяжёлой руки. Его прерывистое неглубокое дыхание было подозрительно влажным и редким, то и дело перемежающимся едва слышными звуками, подозрительно похожими на едва сдерживаемые всхлипывания.

— Эй, Босян, ты чего? — Хаотин осторожно похлопал его по плечу. — Эй, Босян?

— Я ничего, — тут же отозвался он таким тоном, словно пытался защититься, и принялся тереть глаза краем рукава своей джинсовой куртки. 

— Ничего? — переспросил его Хаотин, принимаясь гладить чужое плечо сильными круговыми движениями, но не начиная допрашивать дальше. 

— Совсем ничего, — глухо пробормотал Босян, его кадык заметно дёрнулся. — Я...

— Т-ш-ш, — пытаясь придать голосу мало-мальски успокаивающие интонации, сказал Хаотин. — Сунь Босян?

Босян снова вздохнул заполошно, и Хаотин на секунду подумал, что всё это немного слишком. В его воспоминаниях ситуация, в которой Босян рассказал ему про Джигана-Гэ, была слишком стрессовой по совершенно иным причинам, и мысли Босяна были заняты другими вещами. Возможно, поэтому он тогда, кажется, переживал на порядок меньше. 

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Хаотин, продолжая болтать ногами в воздухе. 

— Я гей, — на выдохе произнёс Босян и быстро спрятал лицо в чужом плече. Хаотин позволил ему и даже прижал его к себе чуть крепче, продолжая гладить его плечо и спину. Он помнил, как сам плакал, уткнувшись в футболку Босяна и заливая боль внутри стаканами виски, и это воспоминание было слишком свежим для того, чтобы Хаотин мог отстраниться от отголосков собственных переживаний.

— Мы идеальные бро, ты в курсе? — усмехнулся Хаотин, и его большая ладонь прошлась по ежику волос на голове Босяна, пытаясь успокоить его. — Ну чего ты, а? Сам же мне сказал, что всё в порядке, а теперь ревёшь.

— В-всё в п-порядке, — повторил за ним Босян. — Идеальные бро?

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. — Сможем теперь вместе бегать за парнями, а потом по очереди ныть друг другу в жилетку. Как тебе, а?

Босян прыснул, а потом принялся ещё отчаяннее тереть глаза.

Понемногу он расслабился, из мышц его спины ушло напряжение, а его дыхание выровнялось. Он не плакал по-настоящему, но Хаотин видел, как Босян то и дело смаргивает слёзы или просто стирает их краем рукава, и продолжал похлопывать его по спине и повторять что-то тихое и звучащее успокаивающе. 

Небо потемнело окончательно к тому времени, когда Босян успокоился, выпрямился и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть вверх, на ветви кипариса над ними, сквозь которые была видна глубокая синь, быстро перетекающая в густую черноту, за которой не было видно не одной звезды. Они ещё долго сидели на перегородке, молча и прислушиваясь к шуму легкого ветра, ерошащего тонкие листья на дереве над ними, к звуку проезжающих мимо автомобилей и к редким разговорам проходящих по тротуару прохожих. 

Хаотину нравился этот момент спокойствия и тишины. Иногда было хорошо просто молчать рядом с кем-то близким, смотреть на небо, зная, что ты — не единственный, кто смотрит на него в эту секунду, слушать ночную тишину города, зная, что ты слушаешь её не один. Эта возможность разделить крошечное откровение с кем-то другим наполняла сердце странным теплом.

— Ты сказал, что раньше не задумывался, — вдруг нарушил молчание Босян, — а сейчас почему задумался? 

Хаотин прыснул в кулак, не уверенный, как именно ему стоит ответить на подобный вопрос. При мысли о честности в груди заныло.

— Мне кое-кто понравился, — словно нехотя признался он. — Сильно.

— Воу, — Босян хлопнул его по плечу. — Давно? Ты же встречаешься сейчас с Ли Сыюй.

— Наверное, я расстанусь с ней, — пожав плечами, ответил Хаотин. — Думаю, это нехорошо по отношению к ней — продолжать встречаться, когда мне нравится другой человек. Она хороший человек, ты знаешь? Она такого не заслуживает.

— Воу, — снова протянул Босян, преувеличено округляя глаза. — Ты точно наш Сян Хаотин? 

— Боже, не будь таким, — Хаотин с притворной в обидой в голосе толкнул Босяна в плечо. 

— Сян Хаотин в кого-то втрескался, — рассмеялся Босян, толкая друга в ответ. — Расскажешь?

Хаотин пожал плечами, немного подумал, а потом перевёл взгляд на Босяна и покачал головой.

— Может быть, чуть позже, — наконец произнёс он. — Пока что, наверное, я не хочу об этом говорить. Я же всё ещё встречаюсь с Ли Сыюй. 

— Позже так позже. Мне тоже кое-кто нравится, знаешь? 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Хаотин, надеясь, что он не звучит слишком уж фальшиво, произнося эту фразу. — Ну, кто? Тот чувак из тренажёрного зала, да? На фотографии которого ты слюнями капаешь каждый обеденный перерыв, но не даёшь нам посмотреть?

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — хмыкнул Босян. — Ещё бы я вам показывал это, вы же надо мной стебались бы до скончания дней моих.

— Эй, я бы не стал, — уверил его Хаотин, но не сдержался и рассмеялся, не закончив фразу. — Слушай, даже если бы и стал, то не до скончания веков точно. 

— А вот Гаочунь, наверное, и на моих похоронах припомнил бы, — смеясь в ответ, отозвался Босян. 

По игривой интонации его голоса и тому, какое неожиданно серьёзное выражение плескалось на дне его глаз, Хаотин с трудом мог понять, только ли Босян шутит, или нет.

— И он не стал бы, — чуть помедлив, ответил Хаотин. — Я думаю, ни у кого из них троих не будет никаких проблем с этим. Разве что Гаочунь может себе случайно челюсть вывихнуть, пока будет корчить удивлённую морду.

— Забавно было бы, а? — хихикнул Босян. — Хочешь посмотреть фотки, а? Они, конечно, сняты из-под полы, но...

— Давай, — кивнул Хаотин, подсаживаясь чуть ближе и заглядывая Босяну за плечо. 

Босян показывал сделанные исподтишка фотографии Джигана-Гэ, забавно краснея и округляя глаза. Мужчина на фотографиях выглядел почти так же, как Хаотин помнил, разве что волосы у него были подстрижены по-другому, а мелких морщинок в уголках глаз ещё не было заметно. По большей части Хаотин смотрел даже не на снимки, а на то, как менялось лицо Босяна каждый раз, когда он листал фотографии. Его глаза блестели так глупо, безнадёжно и влюблённо, что было чертовски сложно удержаться от того, чтобы как следует стукнуть его по голове и сказать, что ему нужно перестать распускать нюни и мелодраматично вздыхать. 

"Как можно быть таким влюблённым?" — подумал Хаотин, улыбаясь. Через секунду его улыбка дрогнула, когда он подумал о том, что и сам, должно быть, когда-то выглядел абсолютно так же. Ему вспомнилось, как они когда-то сидели на ступеньках недалеко от школы, и он рассказывал Босяну о том, что признался Сигу: тогда они оба чувствовали себя немного погано из-за того, что их отвергли, и наверняка выглядели крайне драматично со стороны. 

Он думал о том, чтобы пойти в класс, где учились Сядэ и Сигу, почти всю вторую половину учебного дня. Хотелось посмотреть, хотя бы одним глазком, хотя бы на секунду. Просто, чтобы убедиться, чтобы проверить, что он действительно здесь. Хаотин так часто и так много думал о том, как хотел бы ещё раз взглянуть на мягкий абрис чужого лица и ещё раз послушать звук, который издает скрипящая по бумаге ручка в чужих руках, но когда это стало пусть призрачно, но возможно, ему не хватило духа это сделать. 

Он боялся. Так сильно, что самому себе не отдавал отчёт в этом, так сильно, что при одной мысли о том, чтобы увидеть Сигу, по коже бежали мурашки, а перед глазами плыли чёрные круги. 

Хаотин был обычным человеком с обычной памятью, и спустя шесть лет, промелькнувших в секунду и одновременно тянущихся так, словно одна маленькая вечность, у него с трудом получалось хорошо вспомнить мелочи лица Сигу без обращения к фотографиям. Крупные детали остались, словно выжженные в подкорке, а мелкие — потускнели, выцвели и понемногу совсем стерлись, и Хаотин чувствовал, что что-то в нём, что-то уже надорванное и надломившееся, разорвётся и сломается окончательно, стоит ему увидеть до дрожи в пальцах знакомое лицо. 

Страх и желание сплетались в нём, он был парализован ими. Хаотин не знал, как долго продлится его "сон": после того, как Босян показал ему фотографии Джигана-Гэ, Хаотин решил, что его нынешнее состояние можно условно называть "сном". Возможно, этот "сон" закончится, как только он вернётся в родительский дом и уснёт, возможно, эта горько-сладкая грёза с запахом свежевыштукатуренных школьных стен и подростковым смехом должна была вот-вот закончиться. Возможно, этот шанс выскочить из класса во время перерыва, добежать конца коридора, повернуть налево и остановиться у одного из окон в кабинете класса, где учился Сядэ, чтобы на несколько секунд потеряться в чужих усталых глазах, был единственным. 

И всё же страх победил. 

Возможно, так было лучше. Хаотин был не уверен, выдержит ли это его уже пошедшее крупными клочьями сердце. 

— Ты совсем витаешь в облаках, А-Хао, — чуть обиженно вздохнул Босян, но улыбнулся, когда Хаотин перевёл на него затуманенный взгляд. — Тебе идёт. Не так похож на идиота.

— А ты вот ещё больше похож на идиота сейчас, — фыркнул Хаотин, а потом не больно, но ощутимо щёлкнул Босяна по лбу. — Пригласи своего дедулю на свидание, он увидит твои щенячьи глаза, пожалеет тебя и точно не откажет.

— Не зови его дедулей! — ещё обиженнее пробормотал Босян. — Ему всего...

— Сколько? — Хаотин выразительно приподнял брови.

— Нечего тебе такие вещи знать, — оборвал его Босян, красня до кончиков ушей. — Поздно уже, думаю нам пора по домам. Уже почти десять, мама меня поколотит за такое, наверное.

— Пожалуй, — вздохнул Хаотин, опуская голову. — За мной наверняка отец будет с газетой гоняться.

— С газетой? — спрыгнув с перегородки, на которой они сидели, спросил Босян. — Оружие он явно выбирает неправильно. 

— Пожалуй, — не стал спорить Хаотин, хотя еще помнил, что бить отец мог больно, даже если речь шла всего лишь о свёрнутой газете. 

Они дошли до следующего перекрёстка вместе, разговаривая ни о чём и одновременно обо всём, и разошлись там, каждый в сторону своего дома.

Дома мать ругала его, за то, что он не пришёл на ужин, отец — за то, что пришёл слишком поздно, и за то, что заставил мать переживать. Правда, обошлось без ставшего практически привычной необходимости улепётывать от вооружившегося газетой отца. Хаотин сказал, что поужинал с Босяном, но мать всё равно поставила перед ним уже остывшую еду, сказав, что фастфуд, который он ест с друзьями, нельзя называть настоящим ужином. 

Хаотин не стал сопротивляться: едва ли ту еду из ларька за пару сотен тайваньских долларов действительно можно было назвать настоящим ужином, особенно для человека его комплекции. После, наверное, нужно было сделать домашнее задание на завтра, но, закрыв за собой дверь своей комнаты и повернув ключ в замочной скважине, он бессильно прижался спиной к двери и съехал вниз, словно ноги его совсем не держали.

Откровенно говоря, он ненавидел эту комнату, как ненавидел и десятки других мест, с которыми было связано слишком много воспоминаний, липнущих к его разуму чёрной смолой. 

На этом компьютерном кресле они сидели вместе; у этого низкого столика — вместе готовились к экзаменам; на этой кровати — целовались и ласкались в его собственном горячечном полубреду. Его руки ещё помнили фантомное ощущение чужого маленького и слишком худого тела под пальцами, и всё в этой комнате напоминало об этом чувстве ещё сильнее. Сигу всегда казался таким крошечным в его руках, со своими выступающими ребрами и тонкими косточками на запястьях, и от воспоминания об этом ощущении на глаза непроизвольно наворачивались слёзы. 

"Чёрт", — про себя вздохнул он, сжимая губы и закрывая лицо руками. Слёзы наворачивались на глаза, как бы сильно он не пытался заставить себя успокоиться. 

Хаотин ненавидел плакать. Это делало его слишком беспомощным и слабым, и ему не хотелось быть таким, даже наедине с самим собой.

И всё же он во второй за день не мог удержать себя от беззвучных рыданий, тисками сдавливающих горло. Чёрт, каким же жалким он был в ту секунду, съежившийся под дверью, спрятавший лицо в коленях и бесшумно всхлипывающий. 

— Чёрт, — повторил он уже вслух, вцепляясь пальцами в свои волосы и дергая их до острой боли. 

Он помнил, как они стояли здесь, в центре комнаты, Сигу плакал совсем тихо, а он обнимал его со спины, обещая, что отдаст ему всего себя. От него пахло самым дешёвым шампунем, потом и тёплым человеческим телом. Хаотин любил этот запах, исходящий от его волос и кожи, больше любого другого на свете.

— Чёрт, — всхлипнул он, глотая слёзы.

Было так больно. 

Сколько бы времени ни прошло, сколько бы слёз пролито ни было, Хаотин чувствовал, что не может идти дальше, как бы ни старался. Даже спустя шесть лет часть его всё ещё была там же, где Сигу оставил его, и от осознания этого в груди адски ныло.

Немного успокоившись, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, кое-как ополоснулся и, бросив школьную форму в корзину для грязных вещей, почти тут же провалился в сон.

Ему снилось ощущение снега под пальцами и звук дрожащего в воздухе мороза на вершине Чогори.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему снились неясные образы, дрожащие круги на воде, солнечные пятна, сквозь крону деревьев похожие на золотистые монетки, упавшие в воду ручья, и едва различимый звук шевелящихся ветвей. Пахло утренним туманом и утренним же холодом не до конца проснувшейся земли, а ещё чем-то до рези в сердце знакомым, похожим на запах дома. Кажется, он сидел под каким-то деревом на траве, мокрой от выпавшей за ночь росы, и было и сладко, и больно, а потом он проснулся, чувствуя, как насквозь пропитанная потом майка неприятно липнет к телу, а сердце стучит слишком быстро, так, словно приснившийся ему сон был кошмаром.

Электронные часы, стоящие на столе, истошно визжали, оповещая, что ему пора вставать. Хаотин тяжело поднялся на локтях и потянулся к столу, чтобы выключить пыточную машину, пытающуюся разорвать ему барабанные перепонки. Потерев глаза, он тяжело поднялся с кровати, огляделся по сторонам, обнаружив, что всё ещё находится в своей спальне в родительском доме. Всё было на своих местах — диван всё ещё стоял у стены, кресло всё ещё было придвинуто вплотную к столу, а штора на окне всё ещё была наполовину задёрнута, ровно так же, как он оставил её вчера вечером. 

Ущипнув себя за руку, он вздохнул, понимая, насколько бессмысленно пытаться разбудить себя таким образом, и босиком прошлёпал в ванную. 

Судя по шуму на первом этаже, мать уже проснулась и занималась завтраком, пока отец собирался на работу. За окном было ещё довольно темно, но Хаотин, быстро умывшись и почистив зубы — у него ушло непозволительно много времени на то, чтобы вспомнить, какая щётка была его, — всё же решил выйти на пробежку. Мать окликнула его в дверях, говоря, что завтрак будет готов через двадцать минут, и прося не задерживаться слишком долго, но Хаотин, уже засунувший в уши наушники и включивший первую попавшуюся песню, никак не отозвался. 

Его ноги несли его по ставшему привычным за несколько лет старшей школы маршруту, вдоль уже сильно посветлевших улиц, под знакомую музыку, играющую слишком громко. Он чувствовал себя почти хорошо в эти минуты, движение в сочетании с привычным мотивом и ровным дыханием словно наполняло всё его тело глубоким спокойствием.

Первоначальный шок, кажется, уже прошёл, но его самочувствие всё ещё было по крайней мере неплохим, и Хаотин был одновременно и рад, и не рад этому обстоятельству. Он не знал, когда наступит более чем закономерный провал, но само предчувствие чего-то плохого туманило его мысли и заставляло его ждать ухудшения с почти испуганным предвкушением. И всё же размеренный бег помогал ему держать себя в руках, и с каждым глотком по-осеннему холодного и свежего воздуха он чувствовал, как его сознание чуть проясняется, а из тела понемногу уходит скопившееся за ночь колючее напряжение. Это было тем, что ему нужно перед учебным днём — учитывая перспективу провести восемь-девять часов на занятиях, имея один-единственный длинный перерыв на обед, — немного свежести в голове и твердости в руках. 

Времени на долгую пробежку у него не было, поэтому, добежав до второй развилки, он повернул обратно и вернулся домой к тому времени, как мать выключила кофеварку и принялась выкладывать яичный "пирог" с ветчиной и луком на тарелки. Ванную занимала сестрёнка, так что он решил принять душ уже после завтрака, вернулся в комнату, наскоро бросил пару книг и тетрадей в рюкзак, и снова спустился на кухню. 

Мать дважды пыталась завести беседу за столом, но Хаотин с трудом мог связать несколько слов, боясь, что его нынешнее поведение будет выглядеть слишком странным, его сестра была занята раз за разом обновляемой лентой твиттера, а отец только потягивал кофе и читал газету, важно нахмурив брови и делая вид, что жены и отпрысков и вовсе не существует. 

Сидя за столом, Хаотин смотрел на себя и свою семью словно бы со стороны. Он видел этих четверых людей, искренне друг друга любящих и искренне друг другом дорожащих, но одновременно с тем почему-то таких невыносимо далёких друг от друга, и сам ощущал себя неожиданно чуждым среди них, словно бы кусочком пазла из другой коробки, случайно попавшим в эту. По сути они все были пазлами из разных коробок, которые вместе образовывали что-то отчётливо-неправильное и вызывающее прогорклый привкус во рту одним свои существованием.

Хаотин любил свою семью, каких бы разногласий между ними не было, но чувство, которое он испытывал, находясь в кругу родных, было ни капли не похоже на чувство "дома", которое было ему так хорошо знакомо и от которого внутри всё неумолимо теплело.

Наскоро проглотив свою порцию и сухо поблагодарив мать, он вышел из-за стола, убрал тарелку в раковину и вернулся на второй этаж. 

У него был ещё почти час до начала занятий, но неожиданно острый дискомфорт от нахождения в собственном доме заставил его на пару минут заскочить под ледяной душ, впопыхах нацепить форму и выскочить на улицу. 

Чёрт, он лучше бы пришёл в школу на полчаса раньше, чем ещё на секунду задержался здесь. 

У Хаотина никогда не было слишком хороших отношений с семьёй. Он любил их, и был уверен, что они любят его в ответ так же сильно, но иногда они все как будто говорили друг с другом на разных языках, никак не желая даже попробовать прийти к пониманию, попробовать не только говорить самим, но и слушать других. Хаотин не мог отыскать в своей памяти узел, отмечающий момент, когда они с сестрой стали настолько непохожими на родителей, но этот момент наверняка был. 

Должен был быть, по крайней мере, ведь так?

В тот день много лет назад — или, учитывая, в какой ситуации он находился, уместнее было сказать, что несколько месяцев спустя? — когда родители застукали его и Сигу, выражение ярости напополам с отвращением на отцовском лице словно выжгло у него на сетчатке. 

Да, зажиматься с Юй Сигу на диване в гостиной, оставив входную дверь незапертой, было полнейшей глупостью, опрометчивой и совершенно инфантильной, хотя для Хаотина в ту секунду эта глупость была одним из самых счастливых моментов. Но под полным отвращения взглядом отца, обращённым на них обоих, лихорадочно застёгивающих пуговицы на своих рубашках, воспоминание об этом моменте словно отравлялось, превращаясь в уродливое подобие ночного кошмара. Хаотин никак не мог понять, как что-то столь тёплое и дорогое его сердцу может казаться отвратительным тем людям, которым полагается любить его больше прочих.

Как бы он ни старался, понять это было выше его сил, ровно как и понять желание родителей сперва не давать им видеться, а потом, когда Сигу уже не было — спихнуть Хаотина в руки любой девушки, с которой он пытался начать встречаться. Да, они наверняка хотели для него "лучшего", по крайней мере того, что они сами считали "лучшим", но как они могли забыть поинтересоваться у него самого, что именно ему нужно? 

Родители и дети часто не могли найти общего языка, и Хаотин понимал это, но не мог уложить в голове, как что-то кристально-белое для него могло казаться им абсолютно чёрным. Собственная семья была для него примером того, как любовь не может гарантировать понимания, а семья Джигана-гэ — что иногда семья, кажущаяся любящей и понимающей, может в один прекрасный момент брезгливо откинуть тебя в сторону носком ботинка, словно шелудивую собаку. 

Что же, имея перед глазами худший пример, Хаотин не мог злиться на родителей так сильно, как злился бы, не зная о том, как родственники обошлись с Джиганом-гэ.

Когда он пришёл к зданию школы, людей вокруг почти не было. В коридорах не было пусто, хотя до обычного оживления было ещё довольно далеко, и Хаотин, оставив свой рюкзак в уже открытом кабинете, снова вышел наружу, чтобы постоять у окна и попробовать привести свои мысли в порядок. За стеклом был школьный двор, зелёный и купающийся в золотистом солнечном свете, и вид этого знакомого места, спокойного и как будто застывшего во времени, заставлял Хаотина чувствовать себя немного лучше. С ним тоже было связано много воспоминаний — с тропкой, которую они подметали, раскидывая опавшие листья, с цветами, поливая которые, они играли, с пролётом лестницы, где они обедали, с маленьким уголком тени под одним из деревьев с широкой кроной. 

Вздохнув, Хаотин прикрыл глаза и прижался лбом к немного нагретому солнечным светом стеклу. До начала урока было еще двадцать минут, и ему подумалось, что он совершенно не хочет уходить отсюда и возвращаться в класс. К тому же, учёба в выпускном классе сейчас казалась ему чем-то вроде пустой траты времени, и перспектива провести восемь часов на занятиях по предметам, которые он знал на уровне законченного университетского курса, не слишком его радовала. Но, по крайней мере, школа была возможностью для него быть вдали от дома большую часть времени.

"Может быть, нужно найти работу", — подумал было Хаотин, но эта мысль не осталась с ним надолго, потому что у ворот в сопровождении двоих своих друзей появилась Ли Сыюй, и его взгляд почти невольно проследил за тем, как она прошла через весь двор и исчезла за углом соседней постройки. Хаотин не был уверен, что ему стоит делать в её отношении. Он не собирался продолжать встречаться с ней — это точно, но одновременно с тем ему хотелось оттянуть этот разговор по крайней мере на некоторое время. Хаотин помнил, как рвал с ней прежде, и хотя тогда ему было будто бы всё равно, что она чувствует, сейчас ему не хотелось видеть слёз на её лице. 

Сыюй была хорошей, и хотя Хаотин не мог назвать их отношения сколько угодно близкими или тёплыми, они по крайней мере смогли прийти к уважению по отношению друг к другу. Она хорошо относилась к его отношениям с малышом Юем, хотя и имела, наверное, полное право быть злой и расстроенной. 

"Она заслуживает честности", — промелькнуло у него в голове. Нужно было поговорить с ней, попытаться объяснить, что он чувствует и почему им следует перестать встречаться. Она, наверное, поняла бы, пусть и не сразу, да?

Хаотин снова прерывисто вздохнул и развернулся, прислоняясь к окну спиной. 

На другом конце коридора, так же прислонившись к окну спиной и смотря куда-то перед собой, стоял Юй Сигу с книгой в руках.

Солнце ласково прикасалось к его неровно лежащим волосам на затылке и кусочку видной из-за поднятого воротника куртки шеи, и в этом ровном и мягком золотисто-зелёном свете он выглядел почти как видение. Он был таким маленьким и хрупким на фоне широкого окна высотой почти во всю стену, весь окутанный золотистым сиянием и кажущийся почти эфемерным в его ореоле.

Хаотин сам не представлял, почему его ноги будто непроизвольно сделали шаг, потом два, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял совсем рядом с Сигу и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Он был так близко — протяни руку, и можно коснуться острого плеча под курткой, выступающих позвонков на шее; протяни руку — и можно осторожно взять его за подбородок, приподнять его голову и заглянуть ему в глаза. Даже стоя совсем рядом с ним, Хаотин не мог понять, реален ли он, или ему только мерещится чужая ссутулившаяся спина и сведённые к переносице брови. Такой близкий, он всё ещё казался миражом, иллюзией, порождённой его воспалённым воображением.

Кадык Хаотина дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул, удерживая себя от того, чтобы поднять руку и дотронуться до тонкого предплечья. Что-то внутри говорило ему, что он не должен этого делать, и его ладонь, потянувшаяся было к ткани чужой спортивной куртки, замерла в паре сантиметров от неё. 

Сигу выглядел так же, как он помнил, и сердце при виде его ныло ровно так же, как и прежде, так же заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме, грозя проломить грудную клетку и выпрыгнуть наружу. Это чувство — словно всё вдруг встало на свои места, и с глаз как будто слетела пелена, прежде не дававшая видеть мир таким, каким он должен быть, — уже испытанное им раньше, накатило на него снова, почти сбивая с ног. Его словно рвало на части изнутри — настолько сильным оно было, настолько оно переполняло его. От него перехватывало дыхание и от него всё тело заходилось дрожью, прося об одном только прикосновении. 

Сигу оторвал взгляд от раскрытой книги, чуть повернул голову в сторону и поднял глаза на Хаотина. Из-за того, как падал свет из окна, его короткие чёрные ресницы казались почти что белёсыми, а тёмно-карие до черноты глаза — едва не шоколадными. 

— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Сигу, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.

Его голос был таким же, как Хаотин помнил, слегка недовольным и резким, но одновременно с тем неуверенным и затихающим к концу фразы. Даже его губы двигались совсем так же, как в воспоминаниях, совсем так же чуть сжимались, когда он хотел что-то сказать, но не был уверен, стоит ли это делать. 

Когда-то эти губы шептали вкрадчиво ему на ухо, и Хаотин помнил вкус тихого "люблю", сцелованного с них, как помнил и звук срывающегося прерывистого дыхания. Эта память была такой нечёткой, но даже отблески случившегося когда-то, воскрешённые в памяти, заставляли его глаза зудеть, горло — сохнуть, а кожу — гореть. 

Хаотин чувствовал, что ему не стоит пялиться на чужое лицо, обращённое к нему, так долго и так открыто. Такое поведение было невежливо, по меньшей мере, и точно не слишком уважительно, но Хаотин не мог оторвать от него глаз. Это было выше его сил. 

Раньше он часто смотрел на малыша Юя вот так, сверху вниз, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы Сигу не нужно было слишком тянуться к нему. И, смотря на него сейчас, он едва мог держать себя в руках.

— Ничего, — едва ворочая вмиг одеревеневшим языком, пробормотал Хаотин. 

"Боже, ты такой красивый", — мысленно прошептал он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы сказать это вслух. Смотря в широко раскрытые глаза Сигу, на дне которых блестело отражение солнца, Хаотин чувствовал, что с каждой секундой его мысли расплываются, теряя всякую чёткость и превращаются в бесконечно повторённое чужое имя.

Его рука всё ещё рефлекторно дрожала от желания прикоснуться, просто для того, чтобы до конца удостовериться, что он настоящий, взаправдашний, а не просто игра его сознания, что можно ощутить его чуть шершавую, но всё ещё мягкую кожу под собственными загрубевшими пальцами. Но Хаотин знал, что если долгий взгляд глаза в глаза был невежливым, то вот так вот дотронуться до "полузнакомого" человека было и вовсе неприемлемо, и он не мог позволить себе сделать что-то подобное.

Он был так близко, маленький и хрупкий, и всё внутри Хаотина умирало от желания сгрести его в охапку, прижать к себе как можно теснее, позволяя спрятать лицо в собственном плече. Но разве мог он, особенно сейчас, когда Сигу смотрел на него с вопросом во взгляде из-под чуть нахмуренных бровей?

Юй Сигу смотрел на него во все глаза всего секунду или другую, а потом резко отвёл взгляд и отвернулся, неловко прижимая тонкую книжку к груди. 

— Я... Прости, — беспомощно пробормотал Хаотин, чувствуя, что только что сморозил то, чего ему говорить не стоило. — Я пойду. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. 

Сигу ничего не ответил, и понять, что он услышал его, можно было только по лёгкому кивку головы и чуть сильнее сжавшимся губам. Хаотин поднял глаза на висящие над аркой часы: до урока оставалось всего ничего, и он осторожно отступил назад, чувствуя, что ему не стоило быть так близко. Ему вообще не стоило подходить, как бы сильно ему не хотелось.

Вернувшись в класс, уже заметно заполнившийся людьми, Хаотин тяжело упал на своё место. Краем глаза он заметил остановившегося в дверном проёме Сяэня, но особенного внимания на него не обратил, только устало уронил голову на парту и тяжело вздохнул. Его кончики пальцев всё ещё горели, и в них сохранялось фантомное ощущение неслучившего прикосновения к чужой щеке. 

Когда он впервые прикоснулся к Сигу вот так — положив одну ладонь ему на щеку, а другую — себе на сердце, — внутри него всё словно разом перевернулось, и ничего больше не было как прежде. Потребность дотронуться была почти такой же сильной, как потребность дышать, и Хаотин едва мог заставить себя думать о том, что происходило на уже начавшемся уроке. 

— Итак, рассмотрим немембранные органоиды клетки, — начал учитель, и Хаотин с тяжёлым вздохом принялся записывать вслед за ним. 

Большая часть находящихся в классе людей выглядела так, словно им удалось урвать не больше трёх-четырёх часов сна за ночь (Гаочунь и вовсе спал, для приличия поставив перед собой раскрытую книгу будто бы в надежде, что за ней можно спрятаться), и Хаотин, слишком педантично, пусть и без особенного энтузиазма конспектирующий слова преподавателя, казался самому себе белой вороной. В продвинутом классе, где учились Сигу и Сядэ, к учёбе относились на порядок серьёзнее — там наверняка никто не спал на биологии, даже если урок и начинался в восемь, — и занятия в подобной атмосфере были, должно быть, куда продуктивнее. В голове Хаотина пронеслась мысль о том, что, относись он к учёбе чуть серьёзнее за год до этого, то сейчас мог бы быть в одном классе с Сигу и Сядэ.

Стандартный курс биологии, который он в своё время уже прослушал, не слишком его интересовал, но с возрастом он до странности полюбил однообразную писанину, да и любую деятельность, позволяющую сконцентрироваться на себе одной и на время забыть обо всём остальном: он даже пробовал собирать пазлы в несколько тысяч кусочков, а потом склеивал их специальным клеем и убирал в дальний ящик высоко шкафа, чтобы никогда больше не доставать на свет. Психотерапевт, к которому он какое-то время ходил по совету Джигана-гэ, говорил, что у каждого человека бывают свои способы справляться со стрессом, и если мелкие однообразные действия помогали ему не думать о плохом, то ему не стоило переживать о собственных изменившихся привычках. 

Зарисовывая гранулярную эндоплазматическую сеть в тетрадь и обозначая рибосомы, Хаотин то и дело переводил взгляд на спящего Гаочуня, из уголка рта которого на парту уже капала слюна. Во сне он выглядел как ребёнок. Он и был ребёнком, если задуматься, и от вида его спящего в сердце слегка тянуло. Хаотину было двадцать пять — по крайней мере, он ощущал себя на двадцать пять, даже если его отражению в зеркале не исполнилось и восемнадцати, — и в нём уже не было следа той ещё нетронутой болью наивной юности, отпечаток которой так явственно лежал на лице спящего Гаочуня. 

Осознавать это было не больно, даже не горько почти. 

Его собственная юность была такой короткой, что ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что те немногие дни были потрачены не зря, и смотреть на уснувшего Гаочуня, надеясь, что дни, когда его душа будет сохранять свою весну, продлятся долго. По крайней мере дольше, чем продлились его собственные.

— Гао Сяочунь, не спи на занятии! — прикрикнул учитель, подходя к его парте и как следует ударяя по ней ладонью.

Заспанный и раздражённый взгляд Гаочуня заставил Хаотина невольно улыбнуться так сильно, что у него заболели щёки.

"Оставайся таким подольше", — подумал он, переводя взгляд на доску. 

Может быть, когда-то от подобных мыслей его глаза могли бы немного повлажнеть, но сейчас он не ощущал грусти при мысли о том, что время, когда он был зелёным доверчивым подростком, осталось позади.

— Основные функции аппарата Гольджи заключаются в... — продолжал учитель всё так же монотонно. 

Телефон Хаотина вибрировал. Он проверил — писала Сыюй. Она часто оставляла ему сообщения во время занятий, если ей было скучно или хотелось обсудить что-то не слишком важное, в этом не было ничего необычного, но сейчас ответить на её предложение после занятий сходить в тайский ресторанчик он не мог. Хаотин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь найти в своих воспоминаниях что-то, указывающее на конкретные даты. Оно было, конечно, и этих дат было немало, но он не мог найти ничего конкретного, привязанного с двадцатому ноября девятнадцатого года. 

Если бы он вёл дневник, то, возможно, события отпечатались бы чуть лучше, но если и были семнадцатилетние подростки, ведущие подробные дневниковые записи, то Хаотин точно не был в их числе. Он точно знал, что он с Сигу начали встречаться ещё до нового года, но не мог назвать точную дату, потому что они никогда не обговаривали этот момент друг с другом: они целовались, гуляли вместе, делали уроки в квартире Сигу, но официальной датой начала их отношений было решено считать день, когда Хаотина приняли в институт. Он начал влюбляться в Сигу после того, как он сорвал его промежуточный экзамен — когда он был?

— Эй, Босян, — цыкнул он, привлекая внимание сидящего через проход парня.

— А? Чего? — спросил Босян, и Хаотин вдруг подумал, что Босян совершенно точно не тот человек, у которого следует спрашивать о расписании экзаменов. 

— Забудь, ничего, — чуть помедлив, махнул рукой Хаотин. 

Расписание экзаменов должно было висеть на стенде в коридоре вместе с другими объявлениями, и можно было взглянуть на него во время перерыва. Не то чтобы это дело ему что-то дало, он ведь даже представлял, что именно собирается делать. 

Нужно было подумать об этом ещё вчера вместо того, чтобы рыдать, свернувшись на полу. Наверняка он мог бы найти много полезной информации в интернете, если бы потрудился включить ноутбук и попробовать в нём порыться — хотя, учитывая то, что он давно не пользовался своими аккаунтами времен старшей школы, у него вряд ли бы получилось вспомнить пароли от них. 

Ситуация, в которой он находился, была мягко говоря не самой типичной, не так ли? Просто так пускать происходящее на самотёк он не собирался, хотя ему, быть может, и стоило это сделать. Хаотин не был даже уверен в том, как ему воспринимать окружающую действительность, а этот вопрос нужно было решить в первую очередь, может быть, даже до вопроса о том, что же ему делать.

"Блядство", — пронеслось у него в голове, когда он понял, что прослушал добрых десять минут из непрекращающегося бормотания учителя и пропустил ещё три сообщения от Сыюй, которая интересовалась тем, почему он её игнорирует. 

Нужно было расстаться с ней. Это точно. И как можно быстрее. Хаотин чувствовал, что, какими бы ни были его действия и что бы он ни решил предпринять, отношения с Сыюй были последним, что ему нужно. Может быть, они могли бы остаться друзьями — Хаотин в этом сомневался, но позволял себе робко надеяться на то, что это по крайней мере возможно. 

С ней можно было встретиться во время обеденного перерыва: до него было ещё четыре часа. Чуть подумав, он разблокировал телефон и, чуть подумав, набросал ей сообщение, прося встретиться в кафетерии во время обеда. Сыюй тут же ответила, присылая фотографию своей коробки с ланчем и обещая поделиться с ним, если он хорошо попросит. Хаотин хотел было написать, что ей не стоит, но в конце концов не стал этого делать. У него не нашлось подходящих слов. 

На следующей короткой перемене перед китайским Хаотин вышел в коридор, кое-как сумев ускользнуть от Сяэня, и остановился у стэнда с объявлениями. Лист с расписанием экзаменов был маленьким и неприметным на фоне броских листовок, предлагающих вступить в театральный клуб, и ярких афиш ежегодного школьного новогоднего концерта, но взгляд Хаотина зацепился за него практически сразу же. 

"Математика — 09.12" 

Значит, до экзамена оставалось около трёх недель. 

Хаотин решил, что тот инцидент в медкабинете был подходящей точкой отсчёта, даже если в нынешней версии происходящего вероятность того, что он будет иметь место, стремилась к нулю. 

Сигу начал всерьёз нравиться ему только после сорванного экзамена, хотя спустя столько времени Хаотин не мог поручиться, что он не чувствовал лёгкого влечения к нему и до этого — все чувства смешались в единый ком. Перед этим много всего произошло, но большую часть времени между тем, как Сигу застукал его и Сыюй, и сорванным экзаменом, Хаотин вообще не принимал никакого участия в происходящем — Сяэнь прекрасно наломал дров за него, решив позащищать честь друга, а Гаочунь и Босян не потрудились хотя бы попробовать усмирить его от природы слишком взрывной темперамент. 

В этот раз такого бы точно не случилось — он бы ни за что не позволил Сяэню причинить боль малышу Юю, а уж тем более ударить его. Да и при всей своей темпераментности вкупе с головой, никогда не поспевающей за языком, Сяэнь точно не стал бы пытаться защищать отношения Хаотина и Сыюй, если бы их отношения к тому времени уже не существовали. Учитывая то, что он собирался расстаться с ней через пару часов, об этом можно было не беспокоиться. 

Его глаза невольно притянула синяя глянцевая листовка с плохо читаемым текстом на ней, и, поддавшись странному порыву, он быстро сфотографировал её, а потом, проверив часы, развернулся и пошёл обратно в класс. 

***

— Цзянь Сэньсэнь — тридцать восемь баллов, — буркнул учитель, чуть слюнявя палец, чтобы перевернуть лист. 

Что-то в этом числе и том, как оно было связано с именем Сэньсэня, сидящего на второй парте, уронив голову на сложенные руки, заставило Хаотина вскинуться. К концу четвёртого урока он едва не зевал от скуки, но неожиданное сочетание имени и числа сбросило с него даже малейшую тень дремоты, в которую он был погружен до этого.

— Сян Хаотин получает... — чуть повеселевшим голосом продолжил преподаватель, и Сяэнь с Гаочунем принялись стучать по партам на манер барабанной дроби, — тринадцать!

"Сегодня?" — в секунду промелькнуло у него в голове. Он был почти уверен, что всё началось не двадцатого ноября, но тринадцать баллов за контрольную по китайскому у него были только однажды — именно в тот день.

— Простите, могу ли я переписать работу? — подняв руку, спросил Хаотин, прерывая перечисление оценок остальных. 

— Нужно было готовиться к работе во время, — сварливо бросил учитель, и по его интонации было понятно, что это определённо "нет".

— Так можно? — решил всё же добиться однозначного ответа он. 

Сглотнув, он поднял на преподавателя максимально жалостливый взгляд. Раньше ему часто говорили, что на его лице иногда появляется довольно жалкое выражение, вроде того, которое бывает у выпрашивающего лакомство кота, и хотя Хаотин не был уверен, способен ли он состроить такое лицо и сейчас, ему нужно было по крайней мере попытаться. 

— Пожалуйста? — тихо добавил он, жалостливо поднимая глаза на учителя. — Я могу остаться переписывать после уроков. Или переписать сейчас. Пожалуйста? 

— Сян Хаотин! — снова прикрикнул учитель. 

— Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста? 

Он попытался улыбнуться ещё раз в надежде хоть немного разжалобить мужчину, выглядящего так, словно он сейчас начнёт закипать, а из его ушей повалит пар. 

— Сян Хаотин! — ещё громче произнёс он, и Хаотин невольно задался вопросом о том, был ли их учитель настолько нервным от природы или его доводил до такого состояния он сам своими постоянными выходками.

Широкими шагами он прошёл до парты Хаотина, хлопнул по столешнице рукой и почти швырнул ему в лицо слегка измятый чистый бланк с заданиями.

— У тебя время до конца урока, — отрывисто бросил он. — А твой мобильный я забираю.

— Да, конечно, забирайте, — забормотал Хаотин, боясь, что если он промедлит, то преподаватель сменит милость на гнев, и почти силой впихнул телефон в чужую протянутую руку.

Глядя на пустой бланк, в который нужно было вписывать ответы, он вдруг осознал, что с трудом представляет, с какой стати ему пришло в голову, что эту работу вообще нужно переписывать. Оценки сейчас точно не были тем, о чём он действительно волновался, да и какая-то контрольная совершенно точно не сделала бы ему никакой погоды, учитывая его балансирующий на краю пропасти средний балл. 

Но раз уж он взялся за это, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как чуть крепче сжать ручку в руке и приняться за работу. 

Тест показался ему смехотворно простым — он закончил с ним в семь или восемь минут, потратил ещё пару на то, чтобы пробежаться по листу глазами, а потом ткнул сидящего перед собой Сяочуня в спину, заставляя повернуться, и всучил ему листок, прося передать его учителю. Избавившись от теста, Хаотин до самого конца урока не мог перестать думать о том, как он вообще умудрился получить тринадцать баллов за настолько простую работу. В конце концов он решил, что, должно быть, в своё время сделал это специально — да, он почти не обращал внимания на учебу в выпускном классе до того самого ультиматума со стороны родителей, но глупым он точно не был. 

В своё время он любил дразнить старших и всячески досаждать им, как только появлялась возможность. Он не был уверен, зачем он это делал, но точно помнил, что ему доставляло удовольствие видеть раздражение и беспомощность на чужих лицах, зная, что они не в состоянии угнаться за его чересчур острым языком или за ним самим, когда речь шла о его отце, вооружённом свернутой газетой. Сейчас то время казалось слишком далёким, и вкупе с тем, где Хаотин находился сейчас, это заставляло его чувствовать себя очень запутанно и даже слегка сконфуженно, пожалуй. 

"Придётся привыкнуть", — подумал было он, но сразу же отмахнулся от этой мысли. 

О чём он вообще думал? 

Хаотин не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что за чертовщина твориться вокруг него. Для обычного сна происходящее было слишком последовательным, логически связным и детализированным, а ещё слишком длительным. Он бы принял это за реальность, не будь в его голове пусть и слегка размывшихся со временем, но всё ещё достаточно чётких для того, чтобы разобрать их, воспоминаний о ровно тех же событиях со слегка отличающейся перспективы. Эти воспоминания можно было принять за игру воображения, не находись так много пересечений между ними и тем, что происходило сейчас.

Босян никогда не рассказывал ни ему, ни кому другому из их компании о Джигане-гэ. Возможно, Хаотин мог подсознательно догадываться о нём, но внешность Джигана-гэ из его памяти была той же, что и у человека с фотографий, которые ему показывал Босян, и назвать это совпадением было нельзя. И ровно так же, хотя, возможно, Хаотин мог знать о результатах своего теста по китайскому, если он действительно написал его на тринадцать баллов из вредности и желания насолить учителю и повеселить одноклассников, он не мог знать о тридцати восьми баллах Сэньсэня.

От этих мыслей пухла голова, и Хаотину хотелось отстраниться от них, хоть это и было невозможно сделать. Прошло чуть больше одних полных суток с того момента, когда он проснулся в медкабинете, и большую часть времени Хаотин потратил на сон, слёзы и жалкие попытки осмыслить случившееся. Ему подумалось, что нужно было в своё время послушать Фиби и записаться на факультатив по рациональному использованию временных ресурсов. Сейчас это ему бы пригодилось. 

"Каков худший сценарий из возможных?" — подумал он, укладывая подбородок на ладони.

Может быть, самым худшим было бы, будь происходящее его предсмертной галлюцинацией. Хаотин не представлял, как должно выглядеть подобное переживание — может быть, ровно так же, как то, что происходило с ним сейчас. 

Хотя собственная смерть его не слишком пугала: он был слишком близок к ней несколько раз в те два года между школой и университетом. Тогда он позволил себе пусть и на несколько минут, но увериться, что покончить со всем — приемлемый выход из сложившейся ситуации. Ему помогли, и спустя долгий год психотерапии Хаотин мог даже сказать, что благодарен за это. Но перспектива умереть не слишком пугала его. 

Он думал о Чогори: всё произошло слишком быстро для того, чтобы у Хаотина получилось понять, что именно случилось, но он почти наверняка ударился головой, а последствия у подобного могли быть практически любые, и чтобы знать это ему не нужно было даже начальное медицинское образование. 

"Может быть, я просто сошёл с ума", — меланхолично подумал он. Это выглядело не слишком правдоподобным, но что вообще можно было назвать правдоподобным в сложившихся обстоятельствах?

Мысль о том, что всё вокруг было игрой его воспалённого мозга, а он сам в это время сидел в комнате с мягкими стенами и капал слюной на одежду, была мягко говоря не радужной, ровно как и мысль о том, что он лежит прикованным к кровати и питается через назогастральную трубку. 

При желании наверняка можно было придумать какое угодно объяснение, сколь угодно изощрённое и сколь угодно неправдоподобное, и Хаотин был бы рад продолжить свои почти смехотворные изыскания, но урок закончился. Он договорился о встрече с Ли Сыюй во время обеденного перерыва, который как раз начался.

Хаотин немного думал о разговоре с ней, и нутром он всё ещё очень хотел оттянуть его, хотя умом и понимал, что делать этого точно не стоит. "Это будет лучшим решением для нас обоих", — про себя произнёс он, чуть шевеля губами, когда вошёл в кафетерий и нашёл глазами её узкую спину и аккуратно лежащие волосы. 

Она сидела со своими друзьями, положив ногу на ногу, и они что-то обсуждали, склонившись над лежащим на столе телефоном. Хаотин неожиданно почувствовал себя слегка виновато из-за того, что никогда не пытался пообщаться с друзьями Сыюй поближе, когда они ещё были парой. Сейчас ему казалось, что в этих отношениях он был тем ещё говнюком, и даже если Сыюй с её попытками спровоцировать его была не многим лучше, Хаотин чувствовал, что причиной их разлада был именно он. В своё время он начал встречаться с ней только потому, что её хотелось, и сейчас Хаотин понимал, насколько непрочным был подобный фундамент и насколько безнадёжной была идея строить отношения на одной лишь его основе. 

Да, они были подростками, и подросткам было свойственно совершать множество ошибок, но Хаотин чувствовал лёгкое сожаление, глядя на Сыюй, смеющуюся над чем-то вместе с подругой. Она была хорошей, и он хотел для неё лучшего, пусть они в конечном счёте так и не смогли стать даже друзьями. 

"Может быть, мы сможем стать друзьями в этот раз", — подумалось ему, но он тут же одёрнул себя. О таком ему даже думать не следовало.

— Доброе утро, — будничным тоном поздоровался он, останавливаясь рядом с их столиком. На улице не было чуть прохладно, и Хаотин зябко поежился. 

— Уже день, — улыбнулась Сыюй, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть Хаотину в лицо.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился он и легко кивнул сидящим рядом с Сыюй парню и девушке. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине, ты не против? 

— М? — приподняв бровь, спросила она, но, встретившись с взглядом Хаотина, пожала плечами и кивнула. 

Он осторожно сделал шаг в сторону, давая Сыюй выйти из-за стола.

— Хочешь куда-нибудь пойти? 

— Да нет, — тихо ответил Хаотин, а потом невыразительно махнул в сторону широкой лестницы у главного корпуса в паре десятков метров от них. 

Сейчас там почти никого не было, но они часто сидели на этой лестнице, иногда вдвоём с Сыюй, иногда с кем-то из друзей Хаотина. С неё открывался неплохой вид на большую часть школьного двора, на высокие деревья у ограждения, переход между двумя корпусами и дорожки между зданиями, по которым туда-сюда ходили ученики и преподаватели. Хаотин осторожно смахнул пыль с верхней ступеньки, и сел на неё, кивнув на место рядом с собой.

Сыюй присела рядом с ним, осторожно, чтобы ненароком не испачкать свою серую юбку. 

— Я тут подумала, — начала она, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом от сведённых коленей до чуть ссутулившихся плеч, — насчёт нового года. Мы могли бы куда-нибудь выбраться, как думаешь? Только ты и я.

— Ли Сыюй, — прервал её Хаотин. Его ладонь, лежащая на нагретом солнцем граните, отчего-то мёрзла слишком сильно, почти до знакомого ноющего чувства в кончиках пальцах. — Я сказал, что хочу поговорить.

— Да, — кивнула Сыюй, приподнимая брови. — Что-нибудь случилось? Что-то серьёзное? Не говори, что что-то серьёзное. 

Хаотин вздохнул. По сути, не произошло совершенно ничего особенного, если, конечно, исключить то, что он вообще не должен здесь быть, но для него самого с двадцатого ноября девятнадцатого года — настоящего двадцатого ноября девятнадцатого года, — произошло слишком много, чтобы это можно было уместить в простые человеческие слова. 

Да и даже если бы он мог выразить это словами, то не стал бы говорить об этом с Сыюй: это принесло бы одну только лишнюю боль.

— Ничего серьёзного, — произнёс он на выдохе, чуть опуская голову так, чтобы смотреть сидящей рядом с ним девушек в лицо. — То есть, ничего серьёзного не случилось. Но я хочу поговорить с тобой о кое-чём серьёзном. 

Сыюй кивнула, чуть пододвигаясь к нему, и хотя она не выглядела слишком взволнованной, Хаотин мог видеть легкую тень густого чёрного беспокойства на дне её глаз. 

— Хорошо, — снова кивнула девушка, а её рука осторожно легла поверх его. Она была тёплой и мягкой. — Что ты хотел мне сказать? 

— Ли Сыюй, — начал он, ощущая, как ни с того ни с сего во рту пересохло. — Я думаю, нам нужно расстаться. 

— Ты думаешь? — бездумно повторила Сыюй, смотря ему в лицо и одновременно в никуда. 

— Нам нужно расстаться, — повторил чуть твёрже Хаотин, прикрывая глаза. Очень осторожно он накрыл её руку, лежащую на его, своей свободной ладонью. — Я уверен.

Сыюй была очень красивой, а сейчас почему-то особенно. Лёгкий ветер слегка ерошил её волосы, и из-за отлившей от лица крови её лицо выглядело почти пергаментно-бледным, с синеватыми тенями от ресниц на щеках. Хаотин не знал, любила ли она его — он сам не любил её ни секунды и был склонен думать, что и она чувствовала то же самое — но подёрнутая пеленой темнота в самой глубине её зрачков заставила его усомниться в своих мыслях. 

Он не собирался спрашивать её об этом. Он не хотел знать, и даже, наверное, просто не чувствовал, что готов узнать ответ на неожиданно появившийся в его голове вопрос. 

Всё так же осторожно он еще пару раз провёл кончиками пальцев по её ладони. Хаотин не сразу понял, что её маленькая рука едва заметно дрожала, и снова погладил её по костяшкам, невольно пытаясь успокоить.

Сыюй все так же смотрела ему в лицо, но так расфокусировано, словно ничего не видела перед собой. 

"Только не плачь, пожалуйста", — мысленно попросил он, видя, как влажнеют уголки её глаз. 

— Почему? — спросила Сыюй очень тихо.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — с лёгкой усталостью в голосе спросил её Хаотин.

Сыюй с силой потёрла глаза, так, что когда она отняла от них руку, они были еще краснее, чем до этого. 

— Не имеет? — переспросила она и выдернулась руку, зажатую между ладонями Хаотина, не дожидаясь его ответа. 

— Сыюй... — начал было он, но девушка прервала его, встав с места и неловко махнув рукой.

— Я пойду, — пробормотала она не своим голосом. — Я пойду. Ты... тоже иди. Я пойду.

Она повторила это ещё несколько раз, то тише, то громче, снова и снова растирая глаза кулаком, но почему-то не могла сдвинуться с места. 

Хаотин не любил её. Сейчас он даже не был уверен, был ли он когда-либо влюблён в неё, но смотреть на неё было до странности больно. На секунду задумавшись, Хаотин поднялся на ноги вслед за ней и осторожно обнял её за плечи, давая спрятать лицо в своём плече.

— Прости, — на выдохе произнёс он. 

— Ты такой жестокий, — прошептала она. Её тёплое дыхание касалось его рубашки. — А я хотела позвать тебя на источники на каникулах. 

— Прости, — повторил Хаотин. — У тебя будет кто-то лучше меня. 

— Что случилось? Я что-то сделала? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Хаотин, похлопывая её по плечу. — Так будет лучше и для тебя, и для меня. Ты поймёшь, не плачь, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала.

Ли Сыюй так и не заплакала по-настоящему, только то и дело тёрла глаза кулаком и кусала губы. 

Хаотин не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Он вообще ничего не знал в ту секунду, только пытался успокоить Сыюй, беспорядочно поглаживая её чуть растрепавшиеся волосы и мелко подрагивающие плечи. В его памяти было другое их расставание, когда ему, кажется, было плевать на то, что она плакала и спрашивала "почему" вновь и вновь. Сейчас Хаотин чувствовал себя виновато. 

Это было нормально для учеников старшей школы — встречаться просто потому что все вокруг встречаются с кем-то, а мастурбация слегка наскучила. В этом вообще не было ничего странного, но Хаотин всё равно ощущал вину перед Сыюй, а от контраста между тем, что он чувствовал к ней, и тем, что он чувствовал, когда был с Сигу, во рту ещё сильнее горчило.

— Не плачь, — повторил Хаотин, всё так же обнимая её плечи. 

— У тебя есть кто-то другой? — спросила Сыюй.

Её обычно звонкий голос звучал очень тихо и почти непривычно мягко, словно звук воды по крупной гальке. 

— Может быть? — вполголоса отозвался парень.

Сыюй беззвучно всхлипнула, и оттолкнула его от себя. В защитном жесте она обняла себя руками.

— Может быть, — повторила она вслед за ним. — Я её знаю? 

— Его, — поправил её Хаотин. — Знаешь... Я думаю, что ты не будешь счастлива, если мы продолжим быть вместе. Я думаю, я не тот человек, который тебе нужен. 

— Не тот человек, который мне нужен, — еле слышно прошептала Сыюй. 

Хаотин боялся дотронуться до неё снова. Она и не позволила бы, судя по тому, как отчаянно она сжимала себя руками, словно вот-вот рассыпется на части. 

Перед его глазами стояла их последняя встреча, уже почти двадцатипятилетних, почти незнакомцев, но всё ещё связанных общим прошлым. Сыюй была совсем такой же, как сейчас, только волосы собраны немного иначе, и улыбалась мягко, пусть и через слой боли. 

Ему пришло в голову, что, должно быть, он был действительно очень дорог ей.

— Ты будешь счастлива с кем-то другим, — Хаотин тяжело вздохнул, так и не решаясь снова протянуть руки к ней. — Я обещаю. 

— Господи, — выдохнула Сыюй, опуская голову ещё ниже. 

Они стояли так ещё немного, на расстоянии вытянутой руки и одновременно с тем так далеко друг от друга, а потом Сыюй развернулась на пятках и медленно зашагала в сторону кафетерия, откуда они вышли вдвоём всего несколько минут назад. Хаотин смотрел на её узкую спину, удаляющуюся, а потом исчезающую за поворотом, и думал, насколько же всё вокруг хрупко и недолговечно. 

Мыслями он вновь и вновь возвращался в тот день — сегодня и одновременно не сегодня — на ту кровать в медицинском кабинете под окном. Он тогда не думал ни о чём, кроме того, как сильно ему её хочется, хочется до дрожи в руках, пересохшей глотки и испарины на лбу, а сейчас от воспоминания о тех мыслях было почти смешно. В том, чтобы быть перевозбуждённым подростком, у которого только одно на уме, не было ничего плохого, но для него нынешнего он прошлый был чем-то похож на кривоватую карикатуру. 

"Наверное, со стороны я в свои школьные годы был похож на героя второсортной комедии", — подумал он и пошёл в сторону своего класса. 

***

Оставшаяся часть учебного дня прошла относительно спокойно. Хаотин позволил себе продремать большую часть занятий после обеда, витая на самой грани между своими мыслями и сном, и с трудом мог вспомнить, что вообще было на уроках. Школьная программа казалась ему чересчур усыпляющей, даже если он провёл на занятиях всего полтора дня, и он едва мог совладать с желанием зевнуть, уронить голову на парту и провалиться в сон.

Его мысли танцевали вокруг всякой ерунды: Хаотин чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным для того, чтобы размышлять о чём-то всерьёз. Он думал о том, что, наверное, стоило все же съесть что-то на обед, о том, что летающая где-то под потолком муха жужжит слишком громко, и о том, что ему совсем не хочется возвращаться домой после окончания занятий. Хаотин не мог думать о родительском доме как о "доме" в полной мере — это место не было тем, куда он хотел бы возвращаться каждый день, и где его душа всегда могла бы найти покой. Сейчас подобного места, пожалуй, и вовсе не существовало. Ему было совсем некуда пойти.

Идиллия, во время которой он мог позволить себе дрейфовать среди пустых мыслей, продолжалась достаточно долго, но прервалась ровно в тот момент, когда Сяэнь ударил руками по его парте и чересчур громко, так, что не было ни шанса, что хоть кто-то из присутствующих в классе не услышит, спросил:

— Ты что, правда расстался с Ли Сыюй?! 

Хаотин глубоко и раздражённо вздохнул. Переносить Сяэня-подростка было куда сложнее, чем ему помнилось, и хотя за сегодняшний день они едва перебросились несколькими словами, Хаотин чувствовал, что не способен ни на какой ответ, выходящий за пределы тяжёлого вздоха. 

— Ты расстался Ли Сыюй?! — раздался голос Гаочуня, такой же громкий, как и голос Сяэня. 

— Уровень шума, который вы двое производите, выше допустимого на несколько порядков, — устало буркнул Хаотин, переводя взгляд на Гаочуня, уже развернувшего свой стул так, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу.

— Какие словечки, "на несколько порядков", надо же, — буркнул Сяэнь, подтаскивая свой стул поближе и садясь вплотную к Хаотину, упираясь локтями в его стол и снизу-вверх заглядывая в чужое лицо. — Откуда ты только такого понабрался?

— Не твое дело, — выдохнул Хаотин беззлобно, но сквозь зубы, и не удержался от того, чтобы как следует щелкнуть Сяэня по лбу. 

— Так вы и правда расстались? — спросил Гаочунь. 

— Кто тебе это сказал? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Хаотин, но потом решил, что отрицать что-то не имеет никакого смысла. — Угу, мы разбежались.

Лицо Гаочуня изменилось, и Хаотину вдруг захотелось рассмеяться от такого ошарашенного выражения. 

— Ты только что меня сам об этом спросил, а теперь так смотришь, как будто призрака увидел, — фыркнул он. — Такая неожиданность? 

— Конечно! — вмешался Сяэнь, еще сильнее вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть Хаотину в лицо. — Вы же...

— Ага, мы же, — передразнил его Хаотин. — Была сказка, и нет сказки. Конец. 

Босян, тоже подошедший к парте Хаотина, только понимающе хмыкнул, так тихо, что различить одобрительную интонацию в его голосе мог только сам Хаотин, и несколько раз осторожно хлопнул друга по плечу. Не будь здесь Сяэня и Гаочуня, Хаотин поймал бы его ладонь своей и осторожно сжал, пытаясь одним только жестом передать то, на что ему не хватало слов. 

— Будь у меня такая девушка, я бы с ней ни за что не расстался, — пробормотал Гаочунь. 

— Сообщи нам, как только найдёшь себе хоть кого-нибудь, — хмыкнул Хаотин, — по такому случаю мы опубликуем эту радостную весть на первой полосе школьной газеты. 

Гаочунь показал ему язык и даже на секунду отвернулся с показной обидой на лице, но почти сразу же развернулся со своим обычным выражением наевшегося сметаны кота. 

Хаотин перевёл взгляд с Гаочуня на Сяэня и неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся, вспомнив, как когда-то эти двое обнимались на крыше, пытаясь изобразить Сыюй и Сигу. Это воспоминание было мимолётным, но хорошим. 

Действительно хорошим.


	3. Chapter 3

Он написал матери, что останется на ночь у Сунь Босяна, а самого Босяна предупредил, чтобы он прикрыл его, если кто-то из родителей начнет расспрашивать. Тот немного поворчал в своей манере, сетуя на то, что Хаотин снова втягивает его в какую-то неприятность, но согласился почти сразу, пообещав, что что-нибудь придумает. 

Оставаться у Босяна он, конечно, не собирался, хотя перспектива провести ночь там и была несколько более привлекательной, чем перспектива вернуться домой. В Тайбэе было немало мест, куда можно было пойти, и хотя в его голове всё ещё не было ничего конкретного, спать на скамейке в парке он точно не планировал. У него промелькнула мысль о том, что неплохо было бы забрать из дома свой ноутбук: хотя он и не помнил пароля, его почти наверняка знала сестрёнка, а у неё можно было выторговать почти что угодно за пару сотен. 

Чуть подумав, он написал и ей, говоря, что будет около дома в районе десяти и прося её вынести ноутбук, чтобы он мог забрать его, не привлекая внимания родителей. Она, конечно, написала в ответ, что родители уж точно заметят, если она будет красться по лестнице с большой сумкой, но как только Хаотин предложил ей двести долларов, сразу же согласилась. Меркантильность младшей его уже давно не удивляла — с ней, по крайней мере, почти всегда можно было договориться. 

Основная часть занятий закончилась с полчаса назад, а факультативная только началась. Хаотин, сидящий на перилах лестницы, смотрел на здание главного корпуса, в большинства окнах которого уже погас свет, и то и дело переводил взгляд на часы на экране своего мобильника, сам не понимая, чего именно ждёт. Вокруг было довольно много людей, хотя и куда меньше, чем в обед: всё ещё шли собрания школьных клубов, дополнительные занятия для отстающих, и, наоборот, преуспевающих учеников, всё ещё была открыта библиотека, где можно было посидеть и позаниматься подготовкой домашнего задания. 

Чуть подумав, Хаотин спрыгнул с перил, потянулся немного и похрустел чуть затёкшей шеей и онемевшими пальцами. В его голове была мысль о том, куда ему следует пойти, ещё неясная, но уже начавшая оформляться, и Хаотин решил ей следовать. В тот момент главным для него было не возвращаться в родительский дом — одна мысль о нем заставляла крупные мурашки бежать по коже, а всё внутри охватывало глубоким неясным чувством, густым, липким и не дающим дышать. Будучи студентом, он навещал родителей только по большим праздникам и почти никогда не оставался на ночь. Копаясь в собственной голове с психотерапевтом, Хаотин смог пояснить кое-что для себя, но даже это не помогло ему избавиться от тупого зудящего дискомфорта, который он неизбежно испытывал, находясь в доме, где прошли всё его детство и отрочество. 

Шагая по коридору, он на несколько минут остановился напротив кабинета, где в первой половине дня занимался продвинутый класс, а во второй дважды в неделю проходил факультатив по физике. Сейчас там никого не было, даже свет был выключен, но само помещение было настолько знакомым, что он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы войти. 

В этом не было ничего такого, двери всё равно запирали только после того, как школу покидали последние ученики, но Хаотин чувствовал себя слегка некомфортно, словно ему не стоило быть здесь. Единственный свет попадал в класс из широких окон, выходящих в коридор, и атмосфера от этого была пусть и странной, но захватывающей дух: желтовато-оранжевые блики лежали с одной стороны, ярко контрастируя с глубокими синевато-чёрными тенями с другой, и если парты, расположенные ближе к окнам, были почти полностью залиты светом, то дальний ряд был, напротив, почти полностью поглощен темнотой. 

В этой классной комнате не было ничего особенного: такие же ровные ряды парт, такая же доска, такая же трибуна для учителя, как и в любом другом классе в их школе. Хаотин часто бывал тут раньше, и эта комната казалась словно застывшей во времени, полной воспоминаний о неслучившемся. Было странно думать о том, что всего того, что он помнил, в этом месте — чем бы оно в конечном счёте ни было, — просто не существовало. Всё это осталось лишь в его собственной памяти, и этого было почти слишком много для него одного, словно он откусил кусок, бывший ему не по зубам, и теперь отчаянно давился, пытаясь проглотить его. И хотя Хаотин знал, что он на самом деле сильнее, чем ему кажется, пытаться справиться со всем, что на него навалилось, было слишком тяжело. Со временем должно было стать легче: он знал, что любая рана, даже самая глубокая, рано или поздно зарастает и перестаёт болеть так сильно, как она болела поначалу. Да, шрамы оставались и всё ещё ныли, но с этим можно было справиться, и Хаотин действительно справлялся, пусть и не так хорошо, как ожидали от него окружающие. 

Запнувшись, Хаотин сделал несколько шагов по проходу между рядами, прежде чем остановился у третьей парты посередине, и, замявшись на секунду или другую, отодвинул стул и сел за неё. Эта парта была такой же, как и любая другая в классе, решительно ничем не примечательная, без выцарапанных на столешнице маленьких рисунков или непристойных надписей, чистая и без единой вещи, по которой можно было опознать человека, сидящего за ней. Хаотину и не нужно было "опознавать", он и так прекрасно знал, чье это место. Кончиками пальцев он пробежался по краю деревянной столешницы, ощущая крошечные неровности, шероховатости и лёгкие потертости там, где поверхности стола должны были касаться локти, когда человек, сидящий за партой, писал. В полке под столешницей ничего не было, хотя большинство учеников оставляли там по крайней мере часть своих вещей, но Хаотин все равно осторожно обшарил поверхность рукой, словно надеясь нащупать там что-то. 

Ничего, конечно же, не было. Когда он вытащил руку оттуда, на кончиках его пальцев был едва заметный слой сероватой мелкой пыли. 

Вздохнув, Хаотин положил локти на стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Ровный свет от ламп в коридоре падал на его плечи, расцвечивая белую рубашку тёпло-оранжевым светом, на контрасте с которым тень, лежащая на левой его половине, казалась ещё более глубокой и тёмной. Со стороны он выглядел словно человек с постера какого-нибудь среднебюджетного вечернего шоу на третьем канале — неровное освещение, острые края, разделяющие свет с темнотой, одинокая фигура в пустой комнате. Ещё нужна была бы какая-нибудь короткая и ёмкая надпись внизу, что-то вроде слогана, и кричащее название чуть выше, не слишком остроумное, но с лёгкой претензией на интеллектуальность — Хаотин живо представил и невольно улыбнулся самому себе от того, как глупо это выглядело в его голове. 

Он не мог заставить себя встать с места, по крайней мере сразу. Так же осторожно, как и до этого, он опустил голову на столешницу и прижался к ней щекой. Кожу слегка кололо в тех местах, где она соприкасалась с деревянной поверхностью, и хотя ощущение было ровно тем же, что он чувствовал, когда лежал на своей собственной парте, пытаясь не уснуть посреди урока литературы, что-то в нём было другим, пускающим мелкие искры по коже и одновременно холодящим изнутри. Ему не стоило оставаться здесь, просто сидя за столом и драматично вздыхая, но Хаотину казалось, что у него есть право на крошечную слабость, и он решил позволить себе остаться тут ещё ненадолго. 

"Ещё на пару минут", — подумалось ему, и он глубоко вздохнул. От дерева едва-едва уловимо пахло дешёвым хозяйственным мылом и таким же дешёвым порошком для белых вещей, который плохо вымывался и от постиранной которым одежды кожа иногда зудела, и совсем каплю — свежими тетрадными листами, хрустящими и слегка сероватыми. От этой смеси запахов в лёгких жгло, и, какими бы слабыми и незаметными они не были, Хаотин не мог надышаться ими, чувствуя, как внутри его наполняет смутно знакомым теплом. 

Всё вокруг напоминало ему о том, о чём он так долго старался не вспоминать. Казалось, не было ни одного места, к которому тонкой нитью не был привязан когда-то лелеемый и близкий сердцу кусочек памяти. Когда-то малыш Юй спал за этой партой, почти в такой же позе, что и Хаотин сейчас, только голову он укладывал на свои руки, а не на парту, и Хаотин просто смотрел на него, спящего и спокойного, и улыбался, чувствуя в те минуты абсолютно незамутнённое счастье, такое простое и такое искреннее, что на глаза непроизвольно наворачивались слёзы. Ему больше ничего не было нужно в тот момент, настолько полным было это счастье, данное одной лишь возможностью охранять чужой тихий чуткий сон и быть рядом. Ему так отчаянно, до перехватившего дыхания и кровавых следов от ногтей на ладонях, хотелось ощутить это снова, но, казалось, та его часть, которая была способна на настолько чистые и простые чувства, давно пропала. Ему оставалось только помнить о том, как губы Сигу растягивались в беспомощной улыбке, когда он просыпался, с трудом разлепляя веки, и видел перед собой так же беспомощное улыбающееся лицо Хаотина, и глотать накатывающие слёзы. 

Уткнувшись лицом в столешницу, Хаотин ещё раз вдохнул исходящий от неё едва ощутимый запах, а потом все же заставил себя встать, задвинуть стул на место и выйти из кабинета, осторожно прикрыв дверь. 

Он мог бы провести целую ночь, просто шляясь по улицам Тайбэя. В центре жизнь никогда не замирала, огни горели всю ночь, а люди словно бы никогда не спали, круглые сутки растекаясь по улицам на манер живой реки, бурлящей даже в самые поздние часы. Хаотин мог бы раствориться в этой толпе, может быть, найти какое-нибудь круглосуточное кафе с бесплатным интернетом или библиотеку, читальный зал в которой был открыт и ночью. В студенческие годы ему нравилось засиживаться ночами за каким-нибудь заданием или проектом — в этих бессонных ночах с чашками кофе, снеками и какой-нибудь тихой музыкой в наушниках было что-то романтичное, пусть и в странном смысле. Не спать ночами ему приходилось часто, и спустя некоторое время легкий недосып стал почти обыденностью, так что он был более чем уверен, что справиться с одной ночью без сна. 

Надо было только забрать ноутбук у сестрёнки, но до времени, о котором он ей написал, оставалось ещё два с половиной часа, которые можно было потратить как угодно. Хаотин хотел бы думать, что у него получится провести это время сколько-нибудь продуктивно, но в последние два дня он по большей части размышлял, не приходя ни к каким чётким выводам, плакал и пытался с переменным успехом имитировать поведение себя-подростка, попутно разбираясь с некоторыми подростковыми же проблемами. Он даже понять не мог, что именно можно расценивать как "продуктивное времяпровождение" в подобной ситуации — Хаотин даже не представлял, какую цель преследуют все его действия. 

Может быть, ему стоило просто плыть по течению, если он действительно не знал, чего он вообще пытается добиться. 

Хаотину не хотелось осмыслять происходящее в категориях времени, даже в столь расплывчатых, как "когда-то" или "однажды", просто потому, что он не был уверен, будет ли это длиться сколько-нибудь долго или неожиданно прервётся. Долгосрочное планирование — да и любое планирование, на самом деле, — означали бы, что он по крайней мере допускает, что останется там, где он есть — чёрт, имел ли он право думать об этом? — на некоторое время. 

Он был бакалавром физики, а не философии, и вопросы о природе своего нынешнего существования, сущности места, в котором он пребывает, и причинах произошедшего только запутывали его, ничего не проясняя. Хаотин вообще редко думал о чём-то подобном: в детстве и отрочестве от легкомысленности, во взрослости от нежелания переживать уже испытанную боль снова и снова. Ему доводилось размышлять над этим в юности — знакомство с Сигу заставило его задаваться сложными вопросами, — но сейчас от таких мыслей только сильнее болела голова, и после недолгих колебаний Хаотин решил, что достаточно мучил себя ими для одного дня. 

Выйдя из школы, он позволил своим ногам нести его туда, куда им вздумается. Музыка, играющая на максимальной возможной громкости — его мобильник несколько раз оповестил его, что это опасно для слуха, — почти заглушала мысли, превращая их в раздражающий белый шум, который можно было игнорировать. Хаотин тихо напевал мотив, и люди, мимо которых он проходил, изредка оборачивались на него, чтобы удивленно посмотреть ему в спину и через секунду забыть о том, что они видели его. Хаотина это устраивало: ему вообще нравилось то, что в большом городе настолько легко затеряться в толпе не знающих друг друга людей, которые слишком заняты и слишком спешат, подхваченные течением жизни, чтобы думать о чём-то. Никому не было дела до него, ровно как и ему не было дела до людей вокруг — он даже не ощущал их как людей, на самом-то деле, просто как одну безликую бесконечную толпу, являющую собой сплошную бесформенную массу. 

Хотя уже почти полностью стемнело, и район, по которому шёл Хаотин, был пусть и не спальным, но далеко не самым оживлённым, на улице всё же было очень людно. На углу играли уличные музыканты, в кофейне на первом этаже здания было много людей, занявших почти все столики и внутри, и снаружи, шумели проезжающие по дороге машины и особенно громко — редкие мотоциклы, под колесами которых словно плавился асфальт. Хаотин шёл по тротуару, смотря себе под ноги и только изредка поднимал глаза, чтобы хмуро оглядеться по сторонам. Ему не нужно было смотреть на дорогу, чтобы точно знать, куда он идёт: за всю свою жизнь он исходил эти улицы вдоль и поперек тысячи раз.

В конце концов он остановился у маленькой кофейни на перекрёстке, вывеска которой отбрасывала на асфальт густой синеватый свет. На парковке перед ней стояло несколько машин и велосипедов, а внутри было довольно много людей, и это заставило Хаотина чуть заколебаться перед тем, как чуть покрепче перехватить лямку рюкзака, перекинутого через одного плечо, и шагнуть внутрь, в освещённое теплым белым светом помещение, полное звуков тихих разговоров посетителей и включенных кофемашин.

Перед ним было несколько человек, и, дождавшись своей очереди, Хаотин, на секунду замявшись, заказал большой стакан латте с соевым молоком. Человек за стойкой выглядел усталым, его чуть отросшие волнистые волосы были немного спутаны, а на аккуратно повязанном фартуке можно было заметить несколько едва различимых пятен, но Хаотин смотрел только на его лицо. В семнадцать он не кривил душой, называя Джигана-гэ ископаемым, но сейчас он чувствовал, что прекрасно понимает, почему Босян настолько легко потерял голову от его чуть усталой улыбки и почти незаметных веснушек на щеках.

— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Джиган-гэ, протягивая ему стакан из плотного картона. 

Хаотин хотел было расплатиться наличными и уйти, но в последний момент его рука, держащая купюру, дрогнула.

Его словно окатило холодной водой, настолько неожиданным и одновременно с тем всеобъемлющим показалось ему вдруг нашедшее на него чувство. Хаотин знал, что мог бы отдать Джигану-гэ две сотни долларов, не прося сдачи, схватить стакан и выйти из кофейни, не оглядываясь назад. У него получилось бы, он знал, он был достаточно сильным для того, чтобы удержать себя от необдуманных действий, а от его былого темперамента, прежде раз за разом толкающего на глупости, почти ничего не осталось. 

Но в ту секунду, после долгих часов, когда его мысли вились по одной кажущейся бесконечной петле, не приходя ни к какой развязке, ему вдруг показалось, что это не будет глупостью — чем угодно, но только не ею, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. 

Всё вокруг казалось слишком реальным, и, как бы Хаотин ни старался относиться ко всему хотя бы с некоторой долей скептицизма, он не мог заставить себя воспринимать окружающее как нечто, никак не затрагивающее его лично. Потому что оно затрагивало, и Хаотин не был способен отстраниться настолько сильно, чтобы не чувствовать ничего вовсе, не был способен игнорировать всё и вся. И хотя он знал, что сильнее того, что тревожило его душу, что способен взять себя в руки и выйти из кофейни, не вызывая никаких вопросов и недопониманий, в тот момент пришедшее ему в голову показалось правильным. 

"Если это просто грёзы, — подумалось ему, — то, может быть, они могут быть чуть лучше, чем они есть сейчас?" 

— Извините, ещё кое-что, — произнёс он торопливо, доставая из бумажника ещё одну купюру в двести долларов и кладя её на прилавок. — У вас здесь работает один мальчик, примерно моего возраста, очень милый. Передайте ему от меня что-нибудь вкусное, хорошо? По-моему, иногда забывает про то, что ему нужно есть хотя бы три раза в день. 

— Сяо Гу? — переспросил Джиган-гэ удивлённо, и Хаотин коротко кивнул в ответ. 

— Да, он. Пожалуйста, — добавил Хаотин, забрал стакан латте из чужих рук и вышел из кофейни широким шагом. 

Воздух снаружи отчего-то пах странной, не свойственной Тайбэю свежестью, почти по-зимнему холодной. Хаотин вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя себя неожиданно легко и спокойно, отпил латте из стакана, наслаждаясь вкусом тёплого молока на языке, и пошёл дальше по улице. Он чувствовал себя удивительно легко и спокойно.

Куда легче и спокойнее, чем ему удавалось быть в последние два дня.

***

Проведя ночь в библиотеке, в школу Хаотин вернулся с заметными кругами под глазами, но в неплохом самочувствии. Он успел заскочить домой достаточно рано для того, чтобы его мать и отец ещё спали, оставить ноутбук в спальне, принять душ достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не проснулся, и уйти до того, как будильник в родительской спальне прозвонит в первый раз. Позавтракать можно было в кафетерии или в каком-нибудь кафе неподалёку от школы, но Хаотин был не голоден: большую часть ночи, которую он провёл, просматривая прошлые издания своих университетских учебников, у него была возможность пожевать немного снеков. 

В кафе он в конце концов всё же заглянул, правда только чтобы купить ещё один стакан кофе в надежде чуть прояснить свои слегка затуманившиеся мысли. Будь у него чуть больше наличных, он взял бы кофе и для четверых своих друзей, но после того, как он заплатил сестре, в его бумажнике почти ничего не осталось. К тому времени, когда Хаотин устроился на перилах со стаканом и учебником китайской литературы, до начала занятий оставался почти час — достаточно, чтобы он успел разобраться с домашним заданием, про которое он совершенно забыл ночью. Он собирался заняться им, но литература никогда не была предметом, который его интересовал особенно сильно, и Хаотин по привычке отложил её напоследок. 

Небо было чуть затянуто тучами, и хотя солнце ещё можно было разглядеть в просвете между облаками, казалось, что вот-вот должен был пойти дождь. Хаотин не заглядывал в прогноз погоды, чтобы знать наверняка, но что-то подсказывало ему, что стоило взять с собой зонт: в воздухе едва заметно ощущался влажный запах понемногу приближающейся грозы. Ему нравилась плохая погода, нравилось плачущее небо и длинные потёки дождя, но в тот момент он надеялся, что он успеет закончить задание до того, как дождь начнётся и ему придётся уйти под крышу. Благо, задание было не таким большим, и хотя Хаотин закончил с ним только тогда, когда школьный двор был уже полон учеников, дождь к тому времени ещё не начался. 

Он заметил идущих в противоположную сторону Сядэ и Сяэня, о чём-то тихо переругивающихся, но они, кажется, были слишком заняты своей перебранкой, чтобы заметить самого Хаотина. В его голове промелькнула мысль о том, что ему нужно окликнуть их, но он всё же решил этого не делать: так или иначе, они пересеклись бы на занятиях меньше, чем через полчаса.

— А-Хао! — раздался голос Сяочуня сзади, и Хаотину подумалось, что беда приходит оттуда, откуда её не ждали.

— Гаочунь, — поздоровался он, выдавливая из себя чуть усталую улыбку, — утро. Не хочешь кофе? 

— Утро, — кивнул Гаочунь, протягивая руки к наполовину пустому стакану с уже холодным кофе.

Его лицо почти комично сморщилось, когда он сглотнул, и Хаотин не удержался от того, чтобы улыбнуться чуть шире.

— Что за мерзкую жижу ты пьешь? 

— Остывший американо по подозрительно низкой цене, — фыркнул Хаотин, забирая стакан из чужих пальцев. — Прости, больше ничего нет, я на мели. 

Гаочунь картинно изобразил, что отплёвывается, а потом подтянулся на руках, садясь рядом с Тарном на перила. 

— Должно быть, действительно дешёвый кофе был, — вздохнул Гаочунь, но зачем-то снова потянулся за стаканом, чтобы отпить глоток и снова сморщиться в лёгком отвращении. — Господи, как ты это вообще пьёшь?

— Он был вкусным, пока был горячим, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Я бы и вам с ребятами взял, но денег не было.

— Я тоже с пустыми карманами, — выдохнул Гаочунь. — Можем взять содовой в автомате, м? Она там дешёвая.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин, не слишком задумываясь. — Надо тогда взять и для остальных тогда. 

— Обойдутся, — фыркнул Гаочунь, но по тому, как уголки его губ приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке, было понятно, что, если понадобится, он будет нести все пять стаканов в руках сам. 

— Обойдутся, — повторил за ним Хаотин, пытаясь вспомнить, какую содовую предпочитают близнецы. — Точно.

Гаочунь продолжал пить, каждый раз гримасничая, но так и не выпуская стакан из рук. Он выглядел забавно, ещё очень сонный, с растрёпанными волосами и слипшимися ресницами, и говорил он тоже забавно, растягивая слова так, что было понятно, что за ночь ему удалось урвать не так уж много сна. Кривоватая от сонности улыбка на его лице казалась такой естественной, без единой капли вымученности или принуждённости, такой, какой улыбка быть и должна. Хаотин не знал, что у Гаочуня было на уме в тот момент, может быть, и вовсе ничего, но ему хотелось узнать. 

Может быть, он тоже улыбнулся бы?

— О чём задумался? — спросил он у Гаочуня, снова забирая кофе и делая последний глоток. Во рту остался привкус осадка со дна стакана.

— Да ни о чём особенно, — пожал плечами парень. — Надеюсь, Сяэнь купит нам курочку на обед, а? Я не прохожу весь день без крошки во рту, я уже такой голодный, а до конца дня ещё так долго...

— Ты хоть завтракал, Гаочунь? 

— Конечно! 

— И как ты умудрился проголодаться? Ещё и девяти нет, — спросил Хаотин, поворачивая голову к другу. 

— А то ты не знаешь, — приподнимая бровь, отозвался Гаочунь, — я растущий организм, мне полагается хорошо питаться. Так хочется курочки, А-Хао. 

— Сяэнь обычно не жадничает, будет тебе курочка, — сказал Хаотин, ловя себя на том, что невольно улыбается. 

Сидеть вот так, вдыхая запах еще не пролившегося дождя и болтая с заспанным Гаочунем, было хорошо. Хаотину нравились эти моменты — простые, не заставляющие его чувствовать себя смущённо или озадаченно, когда не нужно было думать слишком много, переживать и печься о том, естественно он ведёт себя или нет, когда от воспоминаний, волной накатывающих на его сознание, совсем не было больно. 

— Идём, скоро начнётся урок, — вздохнул Хаотин, похлопывая Гаочуня по плечу. — Нам же нужно ещё содовой захватить этим троим, да?

— Угу, — кивнул Сяочунь. — Пойдём. 

Он добежал до урны, стоящей в паре метров от места, где они сидели, выбросил стакан вместе с каким-то мусором из своих карманов — кажется, это была пара десятков смятых чеков, — и вернулся к ждущему на лестницы Хаотину, чтобы вместе пойти в класс. Хаотин всё ещё не мог вспомнить, какую содовую пьют Сядэ и Сяэнь, но Гаочунь, должно быть, помнил, а о любви Босяна к Спрайту знал и он сам.

Мыслями он снова вернулся к тому, как Гаочунь и Сяэнь обнимались на крыше, так давно, что это казалось почти неправдой. Ему подумалось, что они неплохо выглядели вместе, и что подруге Сыюй стоило тайком фотографировать именно этих двоих: они постоянно попадали в слегка компрометирующие ситуации, и представить их в качестве воображаемой парочки вроде тех, что вечно переругиваются друг с другом, было совсем не сложно. Хаотину вспомнился собственный импровизированный каминг-аут перед ними, когда Сяэнь и Сяочунь рассказывали о своем чтении новелл на ЛГБТ-тематику — исключительно в целях просвещения, конечно же, — и он улыбнулся ещё шире, смотря на друга сверху вниз. У него были хорошие друзья, какими бы недалёкими придурками они ни казались ему сейчас, сквозь призму многих лет. 

Они пришли вовремя: учителя ещё не было, и Сядэ ещё не ушёл в кабинет, где занимался его класс, а просто сидел на парте брата, жуя яблоко и все ещё о чём-то споря с близнецом. Босяна не было видно, но он, должно быть, опаздывал, с ним это случалось довольно часто. Гаочунь и правда помнил, какую содовую пьют близнецы — Сяэнь благодарно улыбнулся ему, прежде чем вернуться к перебранке с братом. 

— Купишь мне курочки? — попросил Сяочунь жалобно, и хотя Хаотин в этот момент отвернулся, чтобы достать учебник из рюкзака, он был почти уверен, что Сяэнь кивнул в ответ.

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь поесть в обеденный перерыв все вместе? — предложил Сядэ. — Или возьмём еды на вынос в ресторане через квартал, в том, где приклеены фото кошек на окнах? 

— У меня денег нет, — вздохнул Хаотин, — так что только если кто-то из вас расщедрится. 

— Без проблем, — ответил Сяэнь, может быть, слишком непринуждённо. — Мне как раз родители дали карманные деньги за этот месяц.

— Богатенькие мальчики, — беззлобно фыркнул Хаотин, закатывая глаза. 

Сяэнь был небрежен, когда дело касалось денег, особенно в школьные годы, но Хаотин не мог искренне осуждать его за это, хотя и хотел. В конце концов своё время он был таким же чересчур избалованным ребёнком, мало думающим о других людях и их жизненных ситуациях, и для того, чтобы избавиться от этой части себя, ему понадобились время и помощь другого человека. 

Босян появился в классе перед самым началом урока, и по следу от зубной пасты на его щеке и в уголке рта было понятно, что он наверняка проспал будильник. 

— Твоя мама позвонила, — буркнул он, подходя к Хаотину и слегка толкая его в бок. 

— Утром? — переспросил Хаотин, поворачиваясь.

— Угу. Пришлось сказать, что ты с утра пораньше подорвался на пробежку, — пробормотал Босян. — Не знаю, поверила она или нет, по голосу не поймёшь.

— Ты хотя бы убедительно звучал? — без особой надежды в голосе уточнил Хаотин, и Босян в ответ только беспомощно пожал плечами. — Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Уверен?

— Попробую по крайней мере, — вздохнув, Хаотин опустился на стул и проверил часы, чтобы удостовериться, что до начала урока есть ещё пара минут. — Я думаю, надо попробовать найти какую-нибудь подработку. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Сяочунь.

— Нет, все в порядке, — уверил его Хаотин, и, повинуясь минутному желанию, потрепал по чуть отросшим волосам. — Попросил Босяна прикрыть меня перед родителями, но они, может быть, что-то поняли. Посмотрим.

Сяочунь сначала понимающе хмыкнул, а потом нахмурился и удивлённо округлил глаза. 

— Ты дома не ночевал, что ли? 

— Кто не ночевал дома? — вытягивая шею, спросил Сяэнь, видимо, услышавший их короткий разговор краем уха. — А-Хао? 

Хаотин хотел было ответить, но, заметив идущего по коридору учителя, передумал и только кивнул куда-то в сторону, словно бы говоря, что поговорить об этом можно будет позже, а сейчас до этого точно нет времени. По выражению лица Сяэня было понятно, что он, в отличии от Босяна или Гаочуня, наверняка накинется накинется на Хаотина с расспросами, и отбиться от него будет не так просто.

Дождь начался через несколько минут после начала первого урока: сперва мелкий, приносящий в комнату свежесть через чуть приоткрытое окно и еле слышный стук разбивающихся о асфальт капель, а потом крупный, быстро перетёкший в ливень, за шумом которого нельзя было разобрать никаких звуков за пределами класса. Хаотину нравилось то, как звук крупных капель перекрывал весь фоновый шум — это давало возможность не отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, и ему было куда легче сосредоточиться на занятии, не позволяя своим мыслям утекать в неизвестном направлении. 

Полностью концентрироваться на предмете у него всё равно не получалось, но этого было и не нужно: ему было достаточно слушать преподавателя только краем уха. На этот раз он не пытался думать о конструктивных решениях возможной ситуации, а просто отпустил свои мысли в свободное плавание. Он старался не заходить слишком далеко в своих размышлениях, кружа вокруг относительно безопасных предметов: чего-то безопасного вроде меню ресторанчика, в котором Сяэнь собирался купить им ланч, или мест, где он мог бы найти подходящую его учебному графику подработку. Хаотин позволил своим мыслям вернуться к вчерашнему вечеру, когда он попросил Джигана-гэ передать что-то вкусное малышу Юю — он не мог точно вспомнить, в какие дни недели Сигу подрабатывал — возможно, вчера он просто взял отгул. В его памяти отчётливо отпечатались те странные и слегка напоминающие объедки хлебные корочки, которые Сигу как-то назвал своим завтраком, и на контрасте с этим мысль о том, как Сигу ест какой-нибудь большой маффин с шоколадной крошкой, слегка грела. 

Хаотин всегда волновался о том, что Сигу недоедает: он ведь и правда недоедал, часто пропуская приёмы пищи, и хотя Хаотину нравилось чужое маленькое хрупкое тело, иногда даже его пугало то, насколько плотно кожа обтягивала слишком тонкие кости. Сигу нужно было есть лучше, не перебиваться одной дешёвой быстрорастворимой лапшой и продуктами с кричаще-красными ценниками, у которых уже выходил срок годности, нужно было не забывать про то, что нельзя пропускать завтраки. Мысль о том, что он наверняка забывал об этом сейчас, когда рядом не было никого, кто мог постоянно напоминать ему о них, заставляла сердце Хаотина беспокойно сжиматься. Джиган-гэ, конечно, заботился о нём, но, каким бы мягкосердечным и добрым человеком он не был, в первую очередь он был боссом, а лишь затем — старшим товарищем. Они стали друзьями, Хаотин помнил, но это началось позже, может быть, уже после того, как Джиган-гэ начал встречаться с Сунь Босяном. 

Он даже не был уверен, исполнит ли Джиган-гэ его вчерашнюю просьбу, сделанную под давлением минутного порыва. Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядело не самым лучшим образом, может быть, даже подозрительно: незнакомый парень приходит в кофейню к Джигану-гэ, просит накормить младшего сотрудника, сует в руки купюры и сразу же исчезает. Хаотину подумалось, что его вполне можно было принять за сталкера, хотя форма той же школы, что носил Сигу, с той же фиолетовой эмблемой на нагрудном кармане, наверное, должна была чуть умерить подозрения. 

— Снова в облаках витаешь, — вздохнул Гаочунь, откидываясь на стуле назад, так, что его затылок чуть не ударил Хаотина по лицу. 

— У тебя глаза на затылке, а? — фыркнул Хаотин, несильно подталкивая его в плечо. — Не отвлекайся от занятия, до промежуточных экзаменов всего ничего.

— С каких пор тебя настолько волнуют промежуточные? — поинтересовался Гаочунь, ещё сильнее отклоняясь назад, чтобы было проще говорить с Хаотином. 

— С тех самых, — снова фыркнул Хаотин и непроизвольно подался вперёд, так, чтобы его губы были на одном уровне с чужим ухом. — Тебе бы тоже о них подумать и меньше отвлекаться на меня, я-то никуда не денусь.

— Денешься, — до странности категорично ответил Гаочунь, и, не говори в это время учитель, его наверняка услышал бы не один Хаотин. — Ты странный в последнее время. Как будто ты выпадаешь из реальности. У тебя всё в порядке? 

Хаотин чуть помолчал, дожидаясь, пока учитель, обративший было на них внимание, снова отвернётся к доске и продолжит урок. Ему не хотелось придумывать излишние оправдания своему поведению - во-первых, необходимость на ходу сочинять ложь и скармливать её друзьям ему не нравилась, а во-вторых во лжи было слишком легко запутаться и вызвать ещё больше подозрений. Но молчать в ответ на прямые вопросы значило вызвать ещё больше подозрений.

— В порядке, — наконец выдохнул Хаотин, поджимая губы. — Просто... много мыслей. 

— Мыслей? Каких? — спросил Гаочунь. В его голосе ощущалась озабоченность. 

— Ничего серьёзного, — отмахнулся Хаотин. — Прости, не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время и место, чтобы обсуждать подобное. Ничего такого, правда, я со всем разберусь. Не забивай себе голову.

— Точно? 

— Точно-точно, — подтвердил Хаотин и подтолкнул спинку чужого стула. — И не качайся, а то свалишься, и тебя выгонят с урока.

— Выгонят так выгонят, — произнес Гаочунь так, что без труда можно было понять, что ему до этого нет никакого дела. 

Хаотин ничего не ответил, перевёл взгляд на доску, и продолжил быстро конспектировать. После короткого перерыва, который должен был начаться через двадцать минут, должен был быть китайский, и Хаотин невольно подумал о том, какую оценку он должен был получить за переписанную работу. Его наверняка ждала выволочка за отношение к учёбе — их преподаватель любил припоминать Хаотину, что в прошлом году в школьном рейтинге он был вторым с начала, а в этом — вторым с конца, — но с этим можно было справиться. Даже за последние двое суток случались вещи куда хуже. 

***

Во время обеденного перерыва они и правда пошли в ресторанчик с едой на вынос, чтобы взять себе несколько ведёрок курицы. Сядэ немного задержали на занятии, и четверым друзьям пришлось ждать его в коридоре. Взгляд Хаотина почти сразу нашёл знакомую макушку с короткими темными волосами, склонившуюся над учебником, и он едва смог оторвать глаза от неё, когда Сядэ вышел из класса, и Гаочунь с Сяэнем потянули всех за собой. 

Хаотин долго думал о том, как лежал свет на чуть взъерошенных волосах на чужой голове, и большая часть обеда прошла мимо него в одних этих мыслях. Он всё ещё волновался о том, ел ли Сигу, а если и ел, то хорошую ли еду, и от этого ему самому кусок в горло лез с большим трудом. В прошлом бы принёс ему курицу — его семнадцатилетнее "я" ни за что не заколебалось бы, — но сейчас подойти к человеку, с которым они вроде и не разговаривали ни разу по-человечески, казалось ему слишком грубым и глубоко неуместным. Даже то, что он заявился к нему на работу, пусть его тогда там и не было, было чересчур, что уж говорить о перспективе заявиться чужой класс и ультимативно предложить пообедать вместе. В своё время Хаотин так и сделал: перед глазами стояла почти живая картина того, как он укладывает Сигу на парту в пустом классе, и как в конце концов Сигу соглашается поесть, лишь бы Хаотин перестал его зажимать. Сейчас, конечно, он хоть и понимал, что им двигало тогда, но чувствовал, что это было глубоко неприемлемо. 

Хаотин спросил себя о том, почему вообще Сигу в своё время согласился встречаться с ним: в семнадцать он производил далеко не лучшее впечатление. 

"Потому что ты подкупил его горячим шоколадом, банкой с огоньком и поцелуями под звёздами", — услужливо подсказало его сознание. Звучало не так уж плохо, особенно в подобной формулировке, не так ли? И хотя он не мог закрыть глаза на то, каким бесцеремонным и неуступчивым он был, хорошего в его памяти оставалось куда больше, чем того, за что стоило стыдиться. 

"Ты пообещал отдать ему всего себя", — мысленно произнёс он, а потом, переведя глаза на ошарашенно смотрящего на него Сяэня с наполовину пережёванным кусочком курицы во полуоткрытом рту, понял, что, кажется, сказал это вслух. 

— А-Хао... — с трудом сглотнув всё, что было у него во рту, пробормотал Сяэнь булькающим, словно у утопающего голосом. 

— Не спрашивай, — пригрозил ему Хаотин, но, судя по тому выражению на лицах Сядэ и Гаочуня, слышали его все. — И вы тоже не спрашивайте. 

Босян смотрел по-другому, слегка сочувствующе, но тоже непонимающе. Хаотин подумал, что им двоим стоило поговорить по душам, по крайней мере, настолько откровенно, насколько он мог себе позволить в этот момент: их позавчерашний разговор нуждался в том, чтобы быть продолженным. А даже если и не нуждался, то Хаотин ощущал потребность в том, чтобы хотя бы немного выговориться, потому что нагромождение мыслей в голове начинало давить слишком уж сильно. 

— С тобой что-то не так, — вздохнул Сядэ и перегнулся через стол. — Ты не болен? 

Его рука нашарила чужой лоб и прижалась к нему. 

— Температуры вроде бы нет, — пробормотал он. — Ты же не пил? Ты ничего не принимаешь?

— Боже, Сядэ, — отмахнулся Хаотин, — нет, я не пил, нет, я ничего не принимаю. 

— Не похоже, — вздохнул Сядэ, его голос звучал почти слишком озабоченно. 

Хаотин чувствовал, что в попытках вести себя "как обычно" он потерпел сокрушительное поражение, если его самочувствием озаботился даже обычно флегматичный и слегка погруженный в себя Сядэ, с которым он проводил времени меньше, чем с Сяэнем или Сяочунем. Хотя, наверное, "потерпел поражение" было не слишком удачным выражением. 

Он проебался. 

Хаотин всегда был плох в том, что касалось притворства: он был обыкновенным человеком без намёка на двойное дно, открытым и время от времени слишком беспечным. Да, время сильно изменило его, но хорошо врать он так и не научился.

— Не забивайте себе головы, окей? 

— Издеваешься? — приподнял бровь Гаочунь, пихая его локтем в бок. — Ты точно ни на чём не сидишь? Сироп от кашля, знаешь?...

— По-моему ты сам сиропа от кашля перепил, если тебе такое в голову пришло, — буркнул Хаотин и пихнул его в ответ. — Я же сказал, всё нормально. Я...

— Ты?.. — вопросительно протянул Сяэнь, и Хаотин ощутил себя словно на допросе.

Единственным, кто молчал, был Босян, и хотя его взгляд всё ещё оставался слегка смущённым, он, по крайней мере, не пытался выспросить у него всё что только можно было. Он, должно быть, что-то понимал, пусть не умом, но как-то ещё — не мог не понимать после того их короткого разговора под кипарисовым деревом, когда он плакал Хаотину в плечо и пытался сделать вид, что вовсе и не плачет. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — вздохнул он, прижимая ладони к ушам и потирая их до красноты. — Слушай, Сядэ, раз уж ты беспокоишься обо мне, то, наверное, можешь помочь? 

— Так что-то всё-таки случилось? — спросил Сядэ, ещё сильнее вытягиваясь над столом. Обычно его нельзя было спутать с братом, настолько разную ауру они излучали, но сейчас он был очень похож на Сяэня, может быть, даже слишком похож. — Слушай, если что-то серьёзное... Можешь сказать нам, мы... Мы что-нибудь придумаем, ладно? 

— Он прав, — хмыкнул Гаочунь, — во что ты ввязался? Я пошутил про сироп, знаешь, но если...

— Вы совсем с ума посходили, — вдруг подал голос Босян и раздражённо закатил глаза. — Какой к чёрту сироп от кашля? 

— Он вызывает зависимость, — таким тоном, словно он читал нравоучения, произнёс Сядэ. — Ты знал, что входит в состав этих сиропов? Там есть наркотические вещества, ты в курсе? 

— Господи, Сядэ, — одёрнул его Хаотин. — Я ничего не принимаю. Откуда у тебя вообще что-то подобное в голове взялось? 

Сядэ вытянул руку вперёд, чтобы нащупать ладонь Хаотина, сжавшуюся вокруг стакана колы. 

— А-Хао, в последние дни ты сам не свой. Сяэнь сказал, что пытался поговорить с тобой на уроке, но ты вообще не реагировал, и Гаочунь тоже говорит, что ты как будто не с нами, а где-то в другом месте. Если тебя что-то тревожит, то мы тебе поможем, по крайней мере попробуем, хорошо? Ты... ты же даже не ешь, смотри, — Сядэ выразительно кивнул в сторону нетронутой курицы перед ним. — Думал, мы не заметим, что ли? А-Хао... 

— Сядэ, — устало вздохнул Хаотин. 

— Не перебивай, — поджав губы, одёрнул его Сядэ. — То есть... Ты сказал, что тебе нужно помочь. Что-то... Есть что-то, что я могу сделать? Что мы можем сделать? 

— Есть, — кивнул Хаотин, а потом положил подбородок на руки и почти заговорщически посмотрел на всё ещё непозволительно близко наклонившегося к нему Сядэ. — Раз уж ты так волнуешься...

— Мы все волнуемся, — пробормотал Гаочунь, снова тыкая Хаотина в бок, но на этот раз совсем не сильно. — Может быть, обычно по нам не очень видно, но мы о тебе переживаем. Мы же братья, Сян Хаотин. Если нужно, то мы здесь. 

Хаотин вздохнул. Голова немного болела, но было терпимо. 

— Сядэ, — начал он, на секунду задумался, а потом продолжил, — мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение. 

Сядэ кивнул. Его брови нахмурились. 

— Ну? 

— Я в последнее время я много думал о кое-каких вещах, — издалека начал Хаотин, перекатывая слова на языке. 

— И надумал что-то? — уточнил Сядэ, слегка нервно облизывая губы.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Хаотин в ответ и слегка нервно хрустнул пальцами.

— И что тебе требуется от меня?..

— Я думаю перевестись в ваш класс. Думаю, мне нужна будет твоя помощь, чтобы поговорить с вашим классным руководителем, знаешь, чтобы он отнесся ко мне серьёзнее? Не хочу, чтобы меня неправильно поняли и решили, что я придуриваюсь как обычно.

За столом повисла тишина, и, кажется, никто из четверых парней, сидящих рядом с Хаотином, не знал, что сказать. Сядэ, у которого, наверное, уже онемели руки от того, насколько долго он стоял, перегнувшись через стол и оперевшись на локти, только озадаченно хмурился и поджимал губы. Хаотин заметил, что они обкусаны почти до крови, и тонкая кожица кое-где слезает с них мелкими хлопьями. "Надо подарить ему бальзам для губ", — пронеслось в голове Хаотина.

— Ты это серьёзно? — уточнил наконец Сядэ и снова поджал губы. 

— Похоже, что я шучу? — приподняв бровь, спросил Хаотин, с такой интонацией, что всем было ясно, что это и не вопрос вовсе. 

— Не похоже, — покачал головой Сядэ. — Но это не в твоём духе. С чего это ты решил сменить класс за полгода до выпуска?

Хаотин чуть замялся, раздумывая о том, стоит ли сказать правду или выдумать более удобную причину. Ему не слишком нравилась ситуация, в которой ему нужно было делать подобный выбор, особенно когда речь шла про его друзей, пусть и про юные их версии.

— Ну, вообще, есть две причины, — задумчиво пробормотал Хаотин. Слова у него во рту растягивались как тянучка. — Во-первых, я собираюсь поступать в университет, и мне нужно готовиться к экзаменам, и в вашем классе это будет проще делать. 

— В какой? — уточнил Сядэ, и тут же нахмурился, одёргивая себя. — Подожди, а что во-вторых? 

— В Национальный, — пожал плечами Хаотин так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. — А во-вторых, я хочу пригласить на свидание Сигу из твоего класса, знаешь? 

— Ты собираешься поступать в Национальный Университет? — ошарашенно спросил Босян.

— Ты собираешься пригласить на свидание Сигу? — куда более ошарашенно спросил Сядэ и зачем-то перевёл взгляд на нахмурившегося Гаочуня.

— Что за Сигу? — непонимающе произнёс Сяэнь, и, глядя на эту картину, Хаотин не удержался от того, чтобы рассмеяться, тут же пряча смех в прижатой ко рту ладони.

— Парень из моего класса, — тихо пояснил Сядэ.

Три пары глаз смотрели на него слишком уж удивлённо, и, кажется, Сяэнь едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы выдавить что-то вроде "А?" и состроить излишне шокированное лицо, приподняв заломленные брови и скривив приоткрытый рот. Хаотин помнил, свой каминг-аут в прошлом, и на лице Сяэня тогда было ровно такое же выражение, словно он увидел, как у друга выросла вторая голова, а Гаочунь просто глупо хлопал глазами, словно не в силах переварить небрежно брошенную Хаотином фразу о том, что ему, вообще-то, тоже парни нравятся. 

Ему подумалось, что в тот раз их реакция была мягче, чем сейчас, потому что они уже настроились на то, чтобы уверять Босяна в том, что их совершенно не беспокоит его ориентация. Они ведь тогда тайком пробрались в библиотеку, чтобы обчитаться бл-новеллами, которые, по их мнению, должны были помочь им лучше понять Босяна: полнейшая глупость по мнению Хаотина, которому эротические истории про двух мальчиков-подростков казались не имеющими ничего общего с реальной жизнью ЛГБТ-людей. Но это было мило — то, как близнецы и Гаочунь пытались позаботиться о Босяне, пусть и таким наивным и откровенно идиотским образом. 

Это было в их стиле, в конце концов.


	4. Chapter 4

Мать, кажется, всё же не поверила Босяну, судя по тому, какими долгими и задумчивыми взглядами она провожала Хаотина ещё несколько дней. Но она так ничего и не сказала, и Хаотин был благодарен за это, не будучи уверенным, что сможет объяснить свою ложь ей, если она начнёт спрашивать. Тему перевода в другой класс он поднял за ужином в тот же день, и после этого за столом воцарилась почти пугающе-гнетущая тишина, которую никто так и не решился нарушить. Впрочем, Хаотину в тот момент было достаточно того, что родители не сказали, что имеют что-то против его идеи: с остальным он бы понемногу разобрался и сам.

На то, чтобы уладить дела с переводом, ушло почти полторы недели, полные почти непозволительного количества бумажной волокиты и бесед с преподавателями, настроенными по отношению к нему далеко не благожелательно. Ему пришлось написать показавшееся возмутительным количество тестов по всем предметам, прежде чем ему, скрепя сердце, всё же разрешили перейти в продвинутый класс. Хаотина эту ситуация злила: так или иначе, во время промежуточной аттестации в середине прошлого года он был вторым в школьном рейтинге следом за Сигу, и стопка тестов по всему школьному курсу математики, брошенная перед ним, казалась ему чем-то сродни личному оскорблению. Правда, в конечном счёте, эти тесты не были сложными, хотя и отнимали очень много времени из-за своего количества, и, хотя работы было действительно много, Хаотин старался думать, что это всё не просто так. 

Сядэ действительно помог ему, хотя, кажется, и не был в полном восторге ото всей идеи. 

Им всем: и Гаочуню, и близнецам, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы переварить информацию, которую Хаотин вывалил на них, но свыклись они быстро, настолько, что уже на следующий день отпускали сомнительные шуточки, от которых Хаотин покатывался со смеху. С Босяном история была немного иной — он знал и так, но новость о том, что его лучший друг меняет класс, принял не так хорошо, как Хаотин ожидал, хотя и эти углы сгладились после одного долгого разговора наедине. "Мы всё же лучшие бро, не так ли?" — сказал тогда Босян, улыбаясь Хаотину и по-дружески хлопая его по плечу, и Хаотин почувствовал смутное счастье от осознания того, что у него есть кто-то, кому можно было довериться и в чьём понимании не нужно было сомневаться. Ему чертовски повезло иметь такого друга, как Босян, и спустя много лет крепкой дружбы он осознавал это как никогда ясно. 

С подработкой дела были не такими радужными: полностью свободны у него были только выходные, и ему нужен был гибкий график, учитывая не слишком стабильное расписание занятий в продвинутом классе и необходимость часто задерживаться в школе допоздна. Самым оптимальным вариантом для него было бы заняться написанием работ для студентов за деньги, но Хаотин не был уверен в том, что сможет найти себе клиентуру достаточно быстро, учитывая то, что на данный момент он был учеником выпускного класса, нигде не прослывшим вундеркиндом. Ему приходилось браться за почти любую работу в университетские годы, от расклейки листовок до работы курьером в UberEats, но Хаотин не был уверен, что подобную работу можно будет совместить с подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам и тяжелым графиком в школе. К тому же, он всё ещё был несовершеннолетним, и, по крайней мере по документам, должен был оставаться несовершеннолетним ещё больше двух лет, что несколько усложняло ситуацию. Работа в вечернюю или ночную смену была бы неплохим решением, но Хаотин не знал, найдёт ли что-то подобное. Да, Сигу в своё время работал в гей-баре ночами, но эта далеко не легальная работа досталась ему по знакомству, и Хаотин не думал, что сможет отыскать что-то такое сам: мало кто решился нанимать бы на подобную должность школьника. К тому же, по большей части он нуждался в подработке для того, чтобы снять себе мало-мальски подходящую для жизни комнату или студию, и что-то доступное и просто вроде расклеивания листовок или раздачи брошюр едва ли принесло бы ему достаточно денег. 

Так или иначе, об этом нужно было ещё подумать, хотя Хаотин и не любил откладывать важные дела в долгий ящик. Он планировал заняться этим после того, как уладит все дела касательно перевода, но бумажная волокита растянулась на куда больший срок, чем он рассчитывал, и к тому времени, когда всё наконец было улажено, до промежуточных экзаменов оставалась всего пара дней. 

Хаотин пригласил всю компанию в библиотеку, чтобы готовиться вместе, но Босян был как обычно занят на работе, а Гаочунь отказался сразу, сказав, что дышать пылью над книгами не желает. Так Хаотин оказался в школьной библиотеке в компании близнецов, за круглым столом у окна с северной стороны. Сквозь стекло в комнату падал мягкий, но очень тусклый свет: в последние несколько дней погода была особенно пасмурной, и солнце показывалось только ранним утром на пару часов, чтобы потом спрятаться за тучами и не появляться всю оставшуюся часть дня.

Им пришлось включить настольные лампы, хотя до того, как должно было действительно стемнеть, оставалось ещё много времени. Хаотин не был уверен, что ему действительно так уж и нужна подготовка: он просмотрел пробные варианты, которые вывесили несколько дней назад, и всё показалось ему не слишком сложным. Но, если точные науки не вызывали у него никаких проблем, то литература и философия, напротив, иногда могли быть той ещё головной болью, и он занимался именно ими, в то время как сидящий напротив него Сядэ был погружён в учебник физики, то и дело отрываясь от чтения, чтобы сделать кое-какие пометки в своей тетради. Сяэнь, кажется, просто скучал, закинув одну ногу на другую и смотря в окно с отвлечённым выражением на лице. Хаотин подумал, что он, наверное, мог отказаться так же, как отказался Гаочунь, но почему-то решил остаться в компании брата и Хаотина, и теперь совершенно не представлял, куда себя деть. 

— Тебе не скучно? — поинтересовался Сядэ, поднимая взгляд от книги и смотря на брата. — Мы тут уже час, а ты только дважды перевернул страницу.

— Не скучно, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Сяэнь, но так и продолжил смотреть в окно, как будто пытаясь что-то высмотреть в опустевшей части школьного двора. 

Сядэ пожал плечами, кажется, не слишком заинтересованный в том, почему его обычно импульсивный брат настолько меланхоличен, и вернулся к учебнику. Хаотин перевёл взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, а потом тоже пожал плечами, не желая забивать себе голову подковёрками чужих взаимоотношений. Тем более, взаимоотношения между близнецами всегда были чересчур сложными и запутанными для того, чтобы кто-то посторонний мог в полной мере понять их. Эти двое много ругались, много спорили и порой выглядели так, словно не в силах друг друга переносить, но одновременно с тем даже Хаотин, будучи не слишком умелым и чувствительным в том, что касалось эмпатии и чужих чувств, прекрасно понимал, что эта агрессия по отношению друг к другу лишь напускная. 

— Тут нужно сделать замену, — подсказал Хаотин после того, как несколько минут наблюдал за тем, как Сядэ раздражённо барабанит кончиком ручки по бумаге. — А потом проинтегрировать обе части, тогда можно будет выразить через натуральный логарифм. 

— Угу, — кивнул Сядэ, слегка хмурясь. — Вот так? 

— Да, правильно, тут переменные не разделяются, поэтому нужно сразу заменять, — пояснил Хаотин. 

— А потом выражать общее решение? 

— Ну, если выражается, то выражать, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Можешь оставить в виде общего интеграла, так тоже нормально. 

— Можешь оставить в виде общего интеграла, — лениво протянул Сяэнь. Хаотин подумал бы, что он его передразнивает, но слишком уж ленивой и невыразительной была интонация чужого голоса. 

— Спасибо, А-Хао, — поблагодарил его Сядэ, возвращаясь к своему учебнику.

Хаотин отвлечённо отметил, что все задачи, которые решал Сядэ, были из блока повышенной сложности. Не сразу, но он всё же вспомнил, что раньше Сядэ был седьмым в их школьном рейтинге. Ему подумалось, что у него, наверное, были те же проблемы с гуманитарными предметами, что и у самого Хаотина. Было немного странно, что со всеми своими хорошими оценками и способностями к математике Сядэ в итоге стал тренером, но Хаотин не осуждал его выбор, хотя и не совсем понимал чужой выбор жизненного пути: в школьные годы Сядэ не выказывал такого уж интереса к походам в тренажёрный зал, по крайней мере, на фоне того же Босяна. 

— Мы долго будем тут сидеть? — лениво поинтересовался Сяэнь, легонько постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице. 

— Уже устал? — с издевательской ноткой в голосе спросил Хаотин. — Мы же только начали. 

— Только начали?! Да мы же тут уже вечность торчим.

— Ещё даже полтора часа не прошло, какая ещё "вечность"? — буркнул Сядэ, опуская глаза. — Может, книжку попробуешь почитать для разнообразия, полезно проведёшь время? 

— Чего ты заладил, а? — вздохнул Сяэнь. — Полезно, бесполезно, бла-бла-бла... Я хочу есть.

— В библиотеку нельзя приносить еду и напитки, — наставительно произнёс второй близнец. — Хочешь есть — иди куда-нибудь в другое место, а потом возвращайся. 

— Это несправедливо. Почему я не могу есть тут? Разве у нас нет на это конституционных прав? 

В этот момент Сяэнь напомнил Хаотину самого себя — он в своё время тоже любил вспомнить про конституцию, при этом совершенно не разбираясь в ней. Может быть, именно от этой порой поразительной схожести их характеров Сяэнь порой вёл себя так, словно все, что происходило с Хаотином, имело к нему самому непосредственное отношение и требовало его непосредственного участия. Они ведь и правда были похожи, пусть далеко не во всём, но в чём-то, может быть, даже чересчур сильно. 

— У тебя нет конституционного права на еду в библиотеке, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Пицца Хат на каждом углу, можешь сходить туда. 

— Не хочу, — сердито отозвался Сяэнь. — Не хочу идти туда один. Пошли вместе, а? Вернетесь потом к своим бумажкам. 

— Я не голоден, — пожал плечами Сядэ.

— Я тоже. Иди сам, мы никуда не денемся отсюда, — поддакивая ему, согласился Хаотин. — Давай, иди-иди. 

Сяэнь немного подулся для виду, изображая лёгкую обиженность, но потом, кажется, оценил перспективу просидеть ещё пару часов в компании брата и неожиданно ставшего слишком занудным друга, не имея ни крошки во рту, и решил, что Пицца Хат не так уж плоха, а потом ретировался, забрав бумажник брата. Сядэ не стал возражать, просто махнул рукой. Наверное, у него не было ни сил, ни желания заводить очередной спор с братом на пустом месте.

— Он свои карманные уже потратил, что ли? — мимоходом поинтересовался Хаотин. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Сядэ. — С некоторых пор всю крупную наличку ношу я, он слишком рассеянный для этого. В октябре он потерял две тысячи, представляешь? 

— Две тысячи?!

— Угу, — кивнул Сядэ. — Наши родители не узнали, они не особенно следят за тем, на что мы тратимся, но мы решили, что ему лучше не доверять наличные. 

Хаотин пожал плечами, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать Сядэ о том, почему бы им просто не держать все деньги на карте, привязанной к мобильному. Взрослая жизнь приучила его не спрашивать о чужих финансах, и сейчас он бы не слишком уверен в том, что уместно, а что — нет. 

Он вернулся к книге, в конце концов решив не продолжать разговор о деньгах. Они ещё некоторое время молча читали, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы сделать пометки и свериться с распечатками пробных заданий. Рука Сядэ, поначалу крепко сжимающая ручку и быстро бегающая по бумаге, понемногу замедлялась, а потом и вовсе остановилась. На том месте, где листа касался кончик стержня, понемногу образовывалось маленькое чернильное пятно, тут же впитывающееся в бумагу. 

— У тебя сейчас чернила всю страницу зальют, — предупредил Хаотин, легонько толкая руку Сядэ.

Сядэ перевёл взгляд на лист со всё ещё маленьким, но заметным пятном, и быстро оторвал от него ручку, пару раз встряхнул её и отложил в сторону.

— Это же не гелевая, почему она потекла, — себе под нос выругался он и пару раз подул на лист, словно в надежде, что это поможет.

— Бывает, — вздохнул Хаотин. 

Сядэ еще раз подул на бумагу, а потом раздражённо отложил ее в сторону к маленькой стопке других исписанных листов, педантично пронумерованных от одного до семи. 

— Слушай, — тихо начал Сядэ, выравнивая стопку листков, — хотел спросить тебя. 

— М? 

— Тебе давно нравится Юй Сигу? Ты расстался с Сыюй, а на следующий день уже сказал, что хочешь пригласить его на свидание, так что... — Сядэ вздохнул, как будто не совсем уверенный в том, как правильно сформулировать свою мысль. — Так что я подумал, что ты с ней из-за него расстался, да? Я не осуждаю, ты не думай, просто, наверное... 

Хаотин чуть нахмурился, перевёл взгляд сперва на туман за окном, а потом на лицо Сядэ, сохраняющее нейтральное, но слегка заинтересованное выражение. 

— Ну да, — наконец ответил он, решив, что это будет звучать довольно правдоподобно и вряд ли вызовет ещё какие-то вопросы. — Сигу... В прошлом году, когда мы были рядом в рейтинге, я немного наблюдал за ним, и, мне кажется, что он за мной тоже. Не уверен, когда он начал мне нравится так, как сейчас, но это продолжается уже довольно долго, я думаю? Да, довольно долго. А Сыюй... было нехорошо продолжать с ней встречаться, когда я влюблён в другого человека. Надо было расстаться с ней раньше, я и так тянул с этим слишком долго.

Сядэ ободрительно кивнул и немного улыбнулся, и Хаотин, чувствуя себя чуть ободрённым, продолжил. 

— Я думал, что это не очень серьёзно, знаешь, что в нашем возрасте такое случается, и что в один прекрасный момент всё вернётся на круги своя, — он с обескураживающей беспомощностью развёл руками. — Но, как видишь, не вернулось, но я не сразу себе в этом признался. Знаю, это звучит по-идиотски, потому что мне на самом деле не нужно было время, чтобы "примириться с этим" и всё такое, но я всё равно вёл себя как придурок. 

— Это нормально, — вздохнул Сядэ. — Люди не идеальны. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы дать себе время.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. 

— Ты кажешься очень влюблённым, если честно, — улыбнувшись, Сядэ осторожно положил свою руку рядом с чужой ладонью, не прикасаясь, не давая ощутить легкую близость. — Тебе очень идёт, вот что. Выглядишь не таким уж придурком, даже мешки под глазами не такие уж пугающие.

Хаотин посмотрел на своё отражение в оконном стекле: у него действительно были мешки под глазами, но не слишком заметные. Он выглядел неплохо, на самом деле, хотя в его волосах и было куда меньше геля, чем обычно, а сосуды в глазах местами полопались, оставляя едва заметные красноватые прожилки на белках. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Хаотин слегка неуверенно. Его пальцы осторожно отбили несколько ударов по столешнице. 

Сядэ улыбнулся ему: у него была слегка смущённая и неловкая улыбка, с неровно приподнятыми уголками рта. Его губы всё ещё были такими же обкусанными, с сошедшей кое-где кожицей и даже маленькой корочкой запёкшейся крови в уголке. Хаотин снова подумал о том, что ему нужен бальзам.

— Можно ещё спросить? — тихо попросил Сядэ, немного нервно отводя глаза в сторону, но почти тут же возвращая их к лицу Хаотина. 

— Вперёд, — не стал отказывать ему Хаотин и даже кивнул для подтверждения. — Давай, пока что я добрый.

Сядэ облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, ощутимо сглотнул, так, что его кадык дёрнулся, а потом спросил:

— Как это ощущается?

— "Это"? — переспросил Хаотин.

— Влюблённость, — вполголоса пояснил Сядэ, а кончики его ушей едва-едва порозовели. — Это ведь что-то особенное, да?

— Слишком сложные вопросы задаешь, тебе не кажется? — приподняв бровь, спросил он, но всё же улыбнулся сам себе, чувствуя, как за грудиной теплеет. — Не знаю, наверное, это для всех по-разному. Все люди чувствую по-своему, я думаю, для тебя это будет не так, как для меня. 

— Просто расскажи, — попросил Сядэ ещё раз, почти настойчиво, но всё так же тихо.

— Господи, вот же любопытный, — с подчёркнутым раздражением пробормотал Хаотин, но улыбаться не перестал. — Мне тепло, когда я думаю о нём, знаешь? В каком-то другом смысле, но я не знаю, как описать другими словами, как будто я долго не был дома, а теперь наконец-то там оказался. Так спокойно. А когда я его вижу, то сердце из груди выпрыгивает, и даже говорить сложно, и одновременно я чувствую себя таким живым, да?..

В середине его тирады Сядэ не удержался и засмеялся, пряча лицо. Его плечи заметно подрагивали, а уголок губ слегка подёргивался. 

— Сам просил рассказать, а теперь смеёшься?! — фыркнул Хаотин и несильно шлёпнул Сядэ по чуть дрожащей ладони. 

— Прости-прости-прости, — оправдываясь, забормотал Сядэ. — Просто... это так не в твоём стиле. Ты себя слышишь? "Как будто оказался дома"?

— Больше такой откровенности с таким отношением ты не получишь, — хмыкнул Хаотин и ещё раз шлёпнул чужую руку. 

— На самом деле это мило, правда, — улыбнувшись, пробормотал Сядэ. — Просто это ведь и правда не похоже на тебя. Помнишь, ты раньше говорил про Сыюй, что она миленькая и совсем не недотрога, когда позвал её гулять? Между этим и "я чувствую себя живым" не такая уж маленькая разница, да ведь?

— Я не был в неё влюблён, — пожал плечами Хаотин так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Упоминание Сыюй вызвало не самые приятные чувства: по большей части горьковатую вину, по меньшей — раздражение на Сядэ за то, что он в принципе поднял эту тему.

Он всё ещё довольно часто думал о Сыюй и о том, как он поступил с ней — не о расставании, нет, а о том, что вообще начал эти отношения. Конечно, он семнадцатилетний не понял бы его нынешнего: тогда ему не казалось, что есть что-то странное и неправильное в том, чтобы встречаться с девушкой, которую хочется раздеть, но с которой не хочется разговаривать после. Ему было бы намного легче, если бы кто-то уверил его, что Сыюй тоже хотела просто обжиматься с ним по всем углам и никогда не слушала того, что он говорит ей, но Хаотин знал, что это неправда. В конце концов, Сыюй была хорошей девочкой, с почти отличными оценками, осторожной и не водящейся с плохими компаниями, и, чем больше Хаотин думал об этом, тем яснее ему виделось, что он значил для неё куда больше, чем она для него. 

Хаотин не говорил о любви — это слово было слишком громким, и ему всего однажды довелось испытать это чувства. Но у него были отношения и после Сигу — Хаотина внутренне передёрнуло, когда его мысли коснулись слова "после", липкого и холодного, как покрытая илом галька на дне ледяного ручья, — и даже если он не любил ни своего бойфренда с третьего курса, которого он водил на выставки импрессионистов, ни свою девушку с четвёртого, с которой было здорово лежать на кровати и смотреть Нетфликс, отношения с ними никогда не ощущались для него настолько потребительскими и односторонними, как отношения с Сыюй. 

"Может быть, я просто себя накручиваю", — подумал Хаотин, пытаясь успокоить внезапно взыгравшие нервы. Он слишком много думал, особенно тогда, когда делать этого не следовало, и порой это играло с ним злую шутку. 

— Не забивай себе этим голову, хорошо? И хватит ржать. 

Сядэ ещё несколько раз хрипло хихикнул, безуспешно пытаясь задавить звуки в прижатом ко рту кулаке. Его уши покраснели ещё сильнее, и это выглядело почти что мило, пусть и слегка странно: Сядэ был слишком флегматичным и спокойным большую часть времени, не тем человеком, которого легко смутить, и увидеть его таким, как сейчас, доводилось не слишком часто.

— Прости, — снова извинился Сядэ и уткнулся взглядом в свой учебник. 

— Ничего, только хихикать прекрати, — хмыкнул Хаотин, пододвигая к себе свою книгу и делая вид, что разговор закончен. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Сядэ словно бы непроизвольно хмурится и трёт свои губы ладонью. Его уши покраснели ещё сильнее. Хаотин не был уверен, что именно происходит в голове у друга, но сложить два и два было совсем не сложно, хотя он с трудом представлял, кто именно мог тревожить Сядэ настолько сильно. Хаотин не помнил, чтобы Сядэ встречался с кем-то в старшей школе, не помнил даже, чтобы всерьёз за кем-то ухаживал, но, откровенно говоря, он сам никогда об этом не спрашивал, а потому мог просто не знать. Он не стал задумываться об этом: во-первых, это было совершенно не его дело, во-вторых, ему нужно было готовиться к промежуточным и не забивать себе голову ерундой, а в-третьих на горизонте появился куда менее раздражённый, чем прежде, Сяэнь, пытающийся отряхнуть мелкие крошки с рубашки. 

***

В последние дни ему снились неясные образы вроде тонкой корочки застывшего снега под пальцами, сладкого запаха, исходящего от открытой хлебопечки, мягкого ощущения полосатого покрывала, которым он в своё время застилал кровать в общежитии. Такие сны словно бы дробились на мозаику, состоящую из крошечных кусочков, тускло-поблёскивающую и мерцающую. А ещё ему снилось то, что Хаотин думал, осталось далеко в подростковых годах — ну, сейчас в каком-то смысле он и был подростком, — снилось влажное, мягкое и податливое, раскрывающееся под прикосновениями и томительно-дрожащее. Не было никаких графических подробностей — будь они, Хаотин бы, наверное, начал бы бояться засыпать, — но ему и не нужна была чёткая картинка, чтобы отлично помнить вкус пота на чужой коже внизу живота, ощущение сжимающихся на его плечах узких ладоней и тихое-тихое дыхание, согревающее его собственное ухо. 

После таких снов было сложно справиться с собой. Хаотин справлялся, конечно же, но порой это давалось ему слишком большими усилиями, и иногда казалось, что вот так вот лежать глубокой ночью в своей спальне в родительском доме, захлёбываясь своим дыханием и не представляя, что делать дальше — самое худшее, что только может быть. Ледяной душ помогал и прийти в себя, и немного успокоиться, но порой этого было просто недостаточно, и Хаотину оставалось только стоять у открытого окна, всматриваясь в темноту в ожидании того, что он знал, никогда не произойдёт. 

Он бы предпочёл, чтобы его сны ограничились одними только золотисто-зелёными витражами из света, солнечных зайчиков, скачущих в кронах деревьев, и смутного ощущения тепла на коже: после таких снов ему было легко проснуться. На сердце от них было легко, словно он плыл на спине с закрытыми глазами и чувствует слабые прикосновения солнца сквозь сомкнутые веки, и Хаотину нравилось то лёгкое и светлое, что было в этом чувстве. 

Ему всё ещё снилась Чогори, обмороженные пальцы, сорванное дыхание и падение, короткое и одновременно с тем длящееся одну маленькую вечность, но уже реже и не настолько слепяще-ярко. В снах о Чогори было меньше собственных ощущений и одновременно с тем больше собственных же мыслей. Хаотин думал о Мэттью, своём почти-что-друге, который уже поднимался на Дхаулагири в прошлом году и на Чо-Ойю ещё за год до этого, с почти по-калифорнийски солнечной улыбкой и копной огненно-рыжих волос. Он был очень смешливым и донельзя самовлюблённым студентом по обмену, и Хаотину нравилась его уверенность в себе и своих силах: рядом с Мэттью он и сам чувствовал себя увереннее и сильнее. Их, конечно, было не двое, но в тот момент, когда Хаотин сорвался, его взгляд зацепился именно за Мэттью, который спускался чуть правее — его рыжая челка, выбивающаяся из-под шапки и капюшона, была настолько яркой, что Хаотин без труда видел её даже сквозь бьющий в лицо ветер, несущий крупную ледяную и снежную крошку, такой сильный, что на щеках оставались микроскопические порезы. Он протянул руку и вскрикнул так, что Хаотин мгновенно понял, что это — конец. Сейчас Хаотин порой задумывался о том, что случилось с ним, смог ли он спуститься вместе со всеми остальными, или начавшаяся буря поглотила и их. 

Он надеялся, что Мэттью выжил — этот парень, в отличии от самого Хаотина, действительно чем-то напоминал Джо Симпсона, и ему часто улыбалась удача. Да, они не были настоящими друзьями, но Хаотину хотелось верить, что разбился только он один, а остальные члены экспедиции смогли вернуться в базовый лагерь, а потом — домой. Хаотин спрашивал себя о том, рассказал ли кто-то о случившемся родителям или их всех объявили пропавшими без вести, спрашивал себя, могли ли найти его тело или было оно навечно похоронено на дне какой-нибудь трещины.

Но как бы не мучила его Чогори, хуже всего было, когда ему снился Сигу, особенно такой — тяжело дышащий, с взлохмаченными волосами и трогательно-обнажёнными острыми плечами, — и очнуться от подобных снов было тяжелее всего. В короткое мгновение между сном и явью Хаотину казалось, что матрас рядом с ним чуть прогибается от чужого веса, но, стоило ему открыть глаза, перед ним была такая же пустая комната, как и всегда. 

С острой тоской, которая накатывала после, было ничего не поделать. 

У него, по крайней мере, была возможность видеть малыша Юя каждый день с тех пор, как документы о его переводе подписали и директор, и заведующий учебной частью. Он должен был радоваться даже этой малости, но не мог делать это в полной мере — ему хотелось большего, и чем дольше Хаотин оставался в этом месте, удивительно похожем на мир, который он знал, тем сильнее было это желание. Он не кривил душой, говоря Сядэ, что хочет пригласить Сигу на свидание, но ему так и не пришло в голову, как сделать это так, чтобы не показаться сумасшедшим и не получить мгновенный отказ. 

К тому же, учитывая то, что дела с переводом были улажены только за пару дней до промежуточных, возможностей видеть Сигу каждый день у него было не так уж много. 

Мало кто из окружения Хаотина действительно беспокоился о промежуточных, за исключением родителей, конечно. На то они и были промежуточными, в конце концов, и серьёзно смотрели на них только ребята из продвинутого класса, да и то не все. Когда придёт время сдавать выпускные, атмосфера, конечно, будет совсем другой, Хаотин был более чем уверен в этом, но сейчас в школе было довольно спокойно и мирно. Он сам не волновался совсем: ему просто нужно было получить приемлемые оценки на том же уровне, что и у большинства ребят из его нового класса, и Хаотин был уверен в том, что это не вызовет никаких проблем. 

Откровенно говоря, глядя на экзаменационные вопросы по физике он всё ещё ощущал себя глубоко оскорблённым, хотя старался и не показывать этого так открыто: не хотелось, чтобы учитель заметил его недовольство. 

Экзамены по основным предметам прошли удивительно быстро, хотя Хаотину и было откровенно скучно по полтора часа смотреть в окно после того, как работа уже сделана и проверена вдоль и поперёк дважды, но время окончания экзамена ещё не пришло. Погода всё ещё оставалась слишком пасмурной, и уже по-зимнему холодало: в рубашке с короткими рукавами становилось слегка прохладно, и Хаотин ловил себя на том, что то и дело ёжится и надевает два слоя одежды. В последние дни мать даже начала давать и ему, и сестре витамин D, сетуя на то, что по прогнозам солнце будет продолжать показываться так же редко всю оставшуюся часть декабря. 

Время вообще текло слишком быстро, настолько, что Хаотин не мог за ним уследить. Он всё ещё пытался разобраться с тем, что именно происходит, но с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем поначалу. Раньше у него была пусть не уверенность, но по крайней мере убежденность в том, что происходящее будет чем-то краткосрочным, готовым рассыпаться осколками битого стекла как только он закроет глаза, но теперь, после почти трёх недель нахождения в подобном состоянии, ему волей-неволей начинало казаться, что он тут надолго. А это в свою очередь порождало с трудом поддающееся контролю желание начать обустраивать вот эту жизнь, которому Хаотин поддавался с пугающей охотой.

Быть может, ему не следовало поддаваться, следовало упрятать воспоминания в самый дальний уголок памяти, чтобы никогда не доставать оттуда. Хаотин не мог отрицать, что была велика вероятность, что так будет попросту лучше, если не для него самого, то для Сигу — он бы и без Хаотина смог поступить в лучший университет, стать лучшим выпускником и построить замечательную жизнь. Не мог отрицать, но всё же был неспособен заставить себя отказаться от того немногого, что у него было, как не мог и перестать просить о большем. Слезы на чужих щеках, гирлянда с большими золотистыми лампочками, отблески бледного ночного света на одежде, то тёплое чувство, которое испытываешь, когда просыпаешься, держа в руках весь свой мир, всё ещё спящий и как никогда умиротворённый, с дрожащими ресницами и зацелованными губами, — отказаться от этого было выше его сил, как было выше его сил и перестать хотеть этого вновь. Он скучал, а теперь, когда Сигу был так близко, но одновременно с тем так далеко, эта тоска становилась ещё сильнее и глубже. 

— Я скучаю, — вздохнул Хаотин, бессильно растягиваясь по парте и вздыхая. 

Результаты экзаменов должны были вывесить через два дня, и ему было откровенно нечего делать. Сяэнь, Гаочунь и Босян теперь не могли дёргать его на уроках, учитывая то, что они больше не учились в одном классе, и хотя их поведение часто вызывало бесконтрольное раздражение вкупе с желанием бессильно уронить голову и заткнуть уши, Хаотин немного скучал по их вечно досаждающим голосам и смеху посреди занятий. Хотя атмосфера серьёзности в продвинутом классе ему тоже нравилась: напоминало его университетские годы, проведённые в компании таких же книжных червей, как и он сам. 

— Всё о том же? — спросил Сядэ, вздыхая. 

Через полчаса должен был начаться их факультатив по физике, и все те, кто ходил на него, не знали, куда себя деть в ожидании начала занятия. Хаотин едва не засыпал и на факультативах, но это было неплохой альтернативой времяпровождению дома в компании семьи, а потому он и не думал жаловаться.

— Сам как думаешь? 

— Ясно, — кивнул Сядэ. — Принести тебе кофе или ещё чего-нибудь? Нам тут еще несколько часов сидеть.

Хаотин кивнул. Отказываться от кофе, даже такого плохонького, какой продавали в автомате возле кафетерия, он не собирался. 

— Две ложки сахара, дополнительное молоко? — уточнил Сядэ и, получив еще один кивок вместо ответа, вышел из кабинета. 

Хаотин подпёр щёку рукой и принялся буравить взглядом доску. В кабинете было не так много людей, одного из которых он мог бы узнать по звуку шагов или шелесту дыхания, поэтому вокруг было даже тише, чем обычно, и это слегка давило на нервы. 

Едва-едва скрипела полуоткрытая форточка, через которую в комнату проникал прохладный и влажный воздух, и от крошечного сквозняка слегка покачивалась створка доски. Хаотин непроизвольно скрёб пальцами по столешнице, пытаясь добавить в слишком густую и напряжённую тишину хоть какие-нибудь звуки.

Две девушки, сидящие по правую руку от него, о чём-то шептались, разделив одну пару наушников на двоих, но он не мог разобрать ни звука из их речи. Тишина должна была стать чуть менее гнетущей, как только вернулся бы Сядэ, но его всё не было, хотя автомат с кофе был совсем недалеко от их класса. 

Осторожничая, Хаотин медленно повернул голову, чтобы оглядеть остальных учеников в классе, каждый из которых занимался своим делом. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит на него, он дотронулся взглядом до как обычно ссутулившегося над книгой Сигу, но, помешкав, всё же быстро отвёл глаза. Ему не хотелось быть замеченным за нарушением чужих личных границ, пусть даже речь шла только о чересчур долгом взгляде. 

Чуть выждав, Хаотин снова перевёл глаза на склонившегося над столом Сигу, отмечая, как забавно и мягко хмурились его брови, пока глаза бегали по раскрытой странице учебника. Его волосы неровно спадали на лоб, отбрасывая короткие синеватые тени, и Хаотину очень хотелось осторожно дотронуться до них, пропустить между пальцами и поправить, чтобы они лежали ровнее. Было так сложно заставить себя не смотреть на него, особенно когда в кончиках пальцев покалывало от того, как сильно хотелось прикоснуться. 

"Ещё только секундочку" — пообещал он себе, невольно чуть улыбаясь, и в тот же момент Сигу поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами. 

Всё словно остановилось, даже едва заметные в воздухе золотистые пылинки как будто перестали медленно кружиться и понемногу оседать на пол. И без того тихие звуки разговоров вокруг совсем стихли, как будто уши заложило ватой, и даже края поля зрения словно размылись, превращая всё вокруг в чуть размазанную кашу, в которой только Сигу оставался чётким и ясным. Сигу смотрел на него удивительно спокойно, не отводя глаз, и чуть улыбался, так, что только Хаотин мог заметить, как уголок его губ почти незаметно приподнимается. Хаотин хотел бы улыбнуться ему в ответ — даже если он и не мог бы сделать это так же легко и ласково, простого искренне было бы достаточно, — но отчего-то его глаза только повлажнели. Этот Сигу улыбался совсем так же, как улыбался _его_ Сигу, так же чуть смущённо и с лёгкой настороженностью, словно не уверенный в том, что ему позволено улыбаться по-настоящему. В секунду на него стало больно даже смотреть, как будто душу пропускали через мясорубку. В этой робкой улыбке было так много всего — в ней было всё, бывшее когда-то для Хаотина целым миром, — и Хаотин боялся, что его сердце, и без того сейчас бьющееся где-то в горле, просто остановится. 

Он сам не сразу заметил, как слеза сорвалась с его ресниц и потекла по щеке — но, кажется, это заметил Сигу, судя по тому, как его брови слегка напряжённо сошлись к переносице. Заметив, как чужое лицо изменилось, Хаотин поспешно вытер щёку тыльной стороной ладони, как будто это могло хоть как-то помочь ситуации. Его накрыло чувством стыда, когда у него не получилось остановить слёзы, и он принялся лихорадочно тереть глаза, пытаясь избавиться от горькой влаги на коже. Сигу настороженно смотрел на Хаотина, почти не моргая, и тень улыбки медленно стекла с его лица, на котором появилось выражение лёгкого беспокойства и непонимания. 

Хаотин поспешно поднялся с места, ещё раз слишком резко утёрся рукой, чувствуя необъяснимое раздражение из-за того, что рукава их школьной формы были настолько короткими, и вышел из класса, не оглядываясь. У него ещё было время до начала факультатива, чтобы прийти в себя, нужно было только дойти до уборной, засунуть голову под кран, выкрутить ледяную воду до упора и ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Правда, сил для того, чтобы пройти эту пару десятков метров, у него попросту не нашлось, и он едва дошёл до поворота, прижался спиной к стене и бессильно сполз вниз. Он опустил голову между коленей, пытаясь успокоить успевшее сбиться за пару секунд дыхание, и лихорадочно похлопал себя по щекам в надежде хоть немного прийти в чувства. Ноги совершенно не держали его, и Хаотин с трудом представлял себе, как ему встать и доползти до уборной.

Он сделал вдох, потом ещё один и ещё, но почему-то это совсем не помогло. 

Перед глазами всё стояла мягкая улыбка Сигу, словно способная ответить на все вопросы, почти незаметная, но значащая так много, тёплая и отражающаяся на самом дне его тёмных глаз. Он часто улыбался ему так раньше и всегда пытался спрятать чуть порозовевшее лицо, склоняя голову и лихорадочно бегая глазами по полу. Хаотин любил эту улыбку, и ради того, чтобы увидеть её пусть даже мельком, он был готов сделать что угодно.

Так почему?..

Рядом послышались шаги, тихие и осторожные, такие, что было понятно, что идёт кто-то невысокий и лёгкий. Хаотин хотел было отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы его не увидели, но ноги все ещё не хотели его слушаться. Подошедший к нему человек остановился рядом: глаза Хаотина наткнулись на носки чужих кроссовок, направленные прямо на него. От человека пахло знакомым дешевым стиральным порошком, мылом и золотисто-искристым теплом, и одного этого запаха было более чем достаточно, чтобы он узнал Сигу, осторожно опустившегося на колени рядом с ним.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спросил он. Ладонь, которую Сигу держал на своём колене, едва-едва дрожала, словно он хотел что-то сделать, но не мог решиться. 

— Ничего, — покачал головой Хаотин, а потом откинулся на стену, прижимаясь к ней затылком. Его горло болезненно сжалось. — Всё в порядке, я...

— Ты плачешь, — пожав плечами, пробормотал Сигу. Сидящий на корточках и сжавшийся в комочек, он напоминал маленького взъерошенного полевого воробушка. — Я... я что-то сделал не так? Потому что ты смотрел на меня и улыбался, а потом вдруг заплакал. 

— Нет-нет, — Хаотин снова покачал головой.

Они так и не говорили по-настоящему с того короткого разговора в коридоре перед уроками несколько недель назад. Хаотину казалось, что даже этого короткого обмена репликами было чересчур много, и его слишком быстро бьющееся сердце, отдающееся ударами где-то высокого в горле, было абсолютно с этим согласно. Он не имел понятия, как говорить с Сигу, как отвечать на его вопросы, не имея возможности сказать правды. Ведь действительно, что он мог, сказать, что заплакал, потому что вспомнил, как Сигу держал в руках банку со светом внутри и смотрел на небо мечтательными глазами? 

Разве он мог?

— Всё в порядке, — пытаясь звучать чуть увереннее, повторил Хаотин.

— Нет, не в порядке, — покачал головой Сигу, а потом его дрожащая ладонь осторожно нащупала руку Хаотина, лежащую на полу. Он выглядел таким неуверенным, в чём-то сомневающимся, будто бы мечущимся между чем-то, и его тонкие пальцы, лежащие на пальцах Хаотина, с потрохами выдавали его состояние. — Слушай, это ведь ты мне оставил эклеры с шоколадом в кафе, да? 

Хаотин поднял на него непонимающий взгляд. 

— Мой босс сказал, что какой-то парень купил мне сладкого, — неуверенно пробормотал Сигу, и его пальцы вздрогнули слишком ощутимо. — Он сказал: "Парень в форме твоей школы, очень высокий, заказал латте и попросил дать тебе каких-нибудь пирожных", и спросил... Ну, кто это за мной ухаживает. А я никак не мог понять, о ком он, даже подумал сначала, что это А-Дэ, потому что обычно только он со мной разговаривает, но это ведь был ты, да? 

Хаотину на самом деле и не нужно было отвечать, поэтому он только слегка кивнул, прикусывая губы

— Это было очень-очень мило, — вздохнул Сигу неровно, словно бы давясь собственным дыханием. — Мне понравилось. 

В его голосе было слишком много неуверенности смешанной с легким страхом, а от того решимость, плескающаяся в его глазах, казалась ещё горче и отчаяннее. По его взгляду было понятно, что ему тяжело даже смотреть на Хаотина, но он всё же смотрел, пусть его короткие редкие ресницы и заметно дрожали. 

— Хорошо, — совершенно беспомощно ответил Хаотин. Дышать в те секунды было слишком трудно, прямо как тогда, в горах, когда кислород в баллоне с плохо закрученным клапаном заканчивался, а с ним заканчивалась и сама жизнь. — А мне понравился ты. 

Сигу вспыхнул и отвёл глаза в сторону, но так и не убрал свою руку с чужой. На самом деле, Сигу никогда не краснел действительно сильно — самым большим, что Хаотин мог от него получить в своё время, была лёгкая розоватая краска на щеках и шее, — поэтому "вспыхнул", наверное, было не самым подходящим словом, но ничего лучшего ему в голову не пришло.

С величайшей осторожностью, на которую он только был способен, Хаотин развернул руку так, чтобы их кисти соприкасались ладонями, и слегка сжал лежащие поверх неё худенькие пальцы. Они были такими маленькими на фоне его собственных и очень тёплыми — это был такой разительный контраст с тем, какими они были в последний раз, когда Хаотин прикасался к ним, уже ледяными и окоченевшими, что из уголка его глаза выкатилась ещё одна слеза. Эти пальцы были тёплыми и нежными, ровно такими же, как они были когда-то бесконечно давно, в горько-синей вечности, когда они целовались под звёздным небом, и маленькая и мягкая ладонь Сигу лежала на его шее. 

Не было никаких слов, чтобы описать то, как сильно Хаотин скучал по этому почти забытому чувству, без которого он, казалось, никогда не был живым по-настоящему. Он лелеял воспоминания о каждом из тех немногих дней, что они разделили друг с другом, бережно храня их в глубине своей души как самое дорогое, что у него только было, но, ведомые течением времени, они всё равно ускользали от него песком сквозь пальцы, оставляя за собой всё меньше и меньше. Ему не хотелось терять их, не хотелось заглядывать в себя в поисках осколков солнечного тепла и обнаруживать, что от них осталась лишь тупая фантомная боль и уже начавшие рубцеваться шрамы, но это было неизбежным. Терапевт говорил ему, что раны души не многим отличаются от ран тела — они или убивают тебя, или заживают, каким бы медленным не был этот процесс. И хотя Хаотин понимал, что человек в кресле напротив имеет в виду, в тот момент в его голове были лишь мысли о том, что он не уверен, можно ли назвать то, что с ним происходит, жизнью в полном смысле этого слова. "Почему я чувствую себя так, словно моя жизнь тоже остановилась?" — раз за разом спрашивал он себя, но так и не находил ответов. 

Если бы ему нужно было быть абсолютно честным с самим собой, он бы сказал, что не уверен, хочет ли он знать ответы на роящиеся в его голове вопросы, постепенно сливающиеся в одно бесконечное "Почему?". Даже просыпаясь после худшего кошмара из всех, кошмара, где было чужое лежащее на асфальте тело, брызги крови на бордюре и холодная пустота в когда-то горящих глазах, и сидя на кровати в безуспешных попытках успокоиться, Хаотин мог думать только о том, почему. Кровь билась у него в висках, перед глазами плыло от острой боли за грудиной, но в мыслях было лишь один этот вопрос. 

Но сейчас, когда Сигу сидел рядом с ним, этого вопроса не было — была только его маленькая ладонь, в которой словно могла поместиться целая вселенная.

Хаотин поймал себя на желании притянуть эту руку к себе и поцеловать её: каждую выпирающую костяшку, подушечку каждого пальца, центр небольшой ладони, где без труда можно было губами нащупать легкое биение пульса, а потом и тыльную её сторону, с чуть выступающими венами.

— Хочешь?... — начал было Хаотин, но тут же замолк, потерянный в ощущении прикосновения к чужому телу. 

Он так давно хотел снова дотронуться до него, пусть даже мимолётно, на долю мгновения или чуть дольше. Так давно и так сильно, что соприкосновение их пальцев, пусть даже самое лёгкое и невинное, было в сотню раз большим, чем всё, о чём он только мог позволить себе мечтать. 

У него ушло столько лет, столько работы над собой, столько часов в кабинете у терапевта, готового бесконечно уверять Хаотина в том, что калечить себя — не выход, на то, чтобы прийти к примирению со случившемся, признать и принять это, что теперь, когда они сидели в коридоре рядом друг с другом, Хаотин не представлял, что ему делать с накатившими на него чувствами. Он снова подумал о слишком большом ломте, который он пытается проглотить разом. Смотря во всё ещё смущённые глаза Сигу, Хаотин чувствовал, что не в состоянии справиться с собой, как бы сильно он не пытался.

— Юй Сигу, хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? — наконец спросил он, чуть разжимая и без того совсем некрепкую хватку на чужих пальцах. — Мы можем сходить в аквариум или в планетарий, а потом поужинать вместе, давай?

Сигу сглотнул, а его чуть взволнованный взгляд скользнул куда-то вниз одновременно с тем, как едва заметная краска перетекла с щёк на шею и ниже, туда, где тело закрывала плотно застегнутая до последней пуговицы рубашка. Хаотин скользнул взглядом по чужому воротнику, вдоль тонкой полосы там, где ткань слегка касалась полупрозрачной и чуть влажной кожи, и его сердце забилось ещё сильнее, хотя секунду назад ему казалось, что сильнее уже некуда. 

— Сян Хаотин, — совсем тихо, так, что даже воздух от его слов едва колебался, прошептал Сигу и осторожно погладил большой палец Хаотина подушечкой своего, — давай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В каком-то смысле этот фанфик вывел меня из творческого кризиса, потому что до этого я не писал ничего серьёзного больше двух лет. 
> 
> Занимательный факт: на написание меня подтолкнул Ревил, потому что его твиты про MODC появлялись в ленте твиттера с пугающей регулярностью, и каждый раз моё сердце как будто разбивалось снова и снова \вы довольны? хд\, и в конце концов я подумал, что так дело не пойдёт, и вместо того, чтобы постоянно плакать, как только в плейлисте попадается саундтрек к сериалу, лучше начать плакать над фанфиком.  
> Эта часть написалась очень быстро, я честно говоря сам немного в шоке от этого, надеюсь, вам понравится)


	5. Chapter 5

Делая контрольную по физике реального газа для какого-то нерадивого первокурсника, Хаотин чувствовал смутную радость, электрическими искорками бегающую от кончиков пальцев вверх по его ладоням. Сегодня он проводил свой обеденный перерыв так, только краем уха слушая разговоры сидящих рядом с ним ребят. Место было хорошим — широкая веранда возле лабораторного корпуса, куда во время обеда заглянуло немного густо-рыжеватого солнечного света и где они все могли удобно разместиться. Погода стала пусть и не намного, но всё же лучше, и теперь за день им удавалось урвать пять, а то и шесть часов под безоблачным небом, которое ко второй половине дня понемногу затягивало густой пеленой лилово-серых туч.

Босян то и дело тыкал его в бок, заставляя откусить хотя бы маленький кусочек сэндвича с курицей и сырным соусом, который они делили на двоих. Сэндвич был вкусным, а от мысли о том, что решение совсем простеньких задачек понемногу наполняет его карманы наличностью, на душе было хорошо. Он присмотрел неплохую студию совсем недалеко от своего бывшего — или, вернее, будущего, если он так и продолжит здесь находиться, — университета, всего за двенадцать тысяч тайваньских долларов, довольно чистую и уютную судя по фотографиям, которые он видел на сайте. Хаотин ещё не связывался с владельцем, совсем не уверенный, что сможет заработать нужную сумму до того, как эту студию сдадут кому-то другому, несколько более совершеннолетнему с несколько более стабильным финансовым положением. Несмотря на то, что поначалу он думал, что написание работ для студентов будет неплохим источником дохода, сейчас Хаотину казалось, что несмотря на простоту, оплата была не слишком хорошей — большая часть студентов не могла предложить много, — да и назвать это регулярным источником дохода было нельзя.

Он думал о том, что мог бы попробовать репетиторство. У него был опыт занятий с младшекурсниками, но сейчас, учитывая его всё ещё неприемлемо низкий средний балл и далеко не лучшую репутацию в школе, Хаотин сомневался, что хоть какой-то родитель доверит ему своего ребёнка. У него были другие варианты — он часто просматривал вакансии в интернете, — но пока что чёткого решения не вырисовывалось.

Ночевать дома за последние несколько недель стало немного легче, хотя Хаотин всё ещё предпочёл бы не делать этого, будь у него подходящая альтернатива. Он мог бы время от времени оставаться у близнецов: в их большом доме его присутствия, наверное, даже и не заметили бы, и он вряд ли бы помешал кому-то, но Хаотину не хотелось навязываться без приглашения, ровно как не хотелось и возбуждать подозрения у и без того слишком часто косящейся на него матери, которая, кажется, задалась целью не спускать со странно ведущего себя сына глаз. Она, наверное, чувствовала, что что-то не так, хотя и не говорила ничего напрямую, по крайней мере не самому Хаотину. Он несколько раз слышал обрывки её разговоров с отцом, но всерьёз заниматься подслушиванием в его планы не входило, и, услышав собственное имя в беседе родителей, Хаотин старался уйти туда, где он ничего не услышит. Дело было не в том, что он искренне не хотел подслушивать чужие разговоры: хотя признавать это было не слишком приятно, ему, должно быть, было просто наплевать.

— На, выпей, — снова толкнул его Босян и даже повернул пластиковую трубочку в его сторону, чтобы Хаотин мог зажать её между зубами, не поворачивая головы.

— Что это такое? — сглотнув слишком холодную, слишком сладкую и слишком густую жидкость, спросил Хаотин, непроизвольно морщась. Было вкусно, но непривычно.

— Хм… — Босян зашарил по карманам, прежде чем выудить изрядно помятый чек. — Карамельный фраппучино, — нахмурив брови, прочитал он и пожал плечами, видимо, и сам не представляя, что это за зверь. — Сядэ выбрал, сказал, что это вкусно. Тебе не нравится?

— Нет, нравится, — покачал головой Хаотин, не отрывая взгляда от листа бумаги перед собой, испещрённого вычислениями, записанными мелким и аккуратным почерком. — Просто не похоже на нормальный кофе.

— Это вообще кофе? — спросил Босян, поднимая чашку повыше, чтобы привлечь внимание Сядэ.

А-Дэ не сразу поднял глаза на Босяна, занятый чем-то, что ему показывал Гаочунь на своём телефоне, но, подняв, только пожал плечами.

— Чёрт его знает, — сказал он, и, чуть подумав, добавил, — скорее кофейный напиток, учитывая адское количество молока и сиропа.

— Выпей ещё, — кажется, удовлетворённый ответом Сядэ, сказал Босян, снова подталкивая Хаотину трубочку.

Хаотин не стал сопротивляться и сделал ещё один маленький глоток, от которого по языку растеклась почти приторная сладость. Босян сделал глоток сразу после него, из той же трубочки, а потом ещё раз ткнул в лучшего друга сэндвичем, почти заставляя откусить ещё кусочек. Было странно делить один ланч на двоих, но Хаотин был слишком занят своей импровизированной «подработкой», чтобы отрываться от неё даже на то, чтобы поесть, а Босян был не против поделиться, пусть даже и таким способом. Правда, один сэндвич, разделённый на двоих, совершенно не давал наесться и заставлял чувствовать только больший голод, но с этим можно было справиться: Босян понемногу таскал еду у Сяэня, а Хаотин просто игнорировал резь в желудке. Он мог перехватить что-нибудь и позже, перед факультативными занятиями, благо кафетерий работал до самого позднего вечера.

Гаочунь, лежащий на животе и подперший руку щекой, с кем-то переписывался — его брови то хмурились, то приподнимались, то комично заламывались, словно он о чём-то напряжённо думал, нервно сжимая ярко-красный кончик языка между зубами. Хаотин косился то и дело, непроизвольно улыбаясь одними уголками губ. В Гаочуне было что-то удивительное в своей трогательности, безыскусное, простое и незамысловатое, а от того заставляющее сердце Хаотина сжиматься, как оно сжималось при виде двухнедельных едва разлепивших глаза котят или мягких золотистых кудрей на голове ребёнка.

Сяэнь и Сядэ не производили такого впечатления, хотя в свои семнадцать Хаотин никогда бы этого не увидел. Сейчас это было для него почти очевидно: то, как их глаза порой едва заметно стекленели, расфокусировано смотря куда-то перед собой, а в речи появлялись короткие паузы между словами, которых там быть не должно было. Он не собирался спрашивать их о том, в порядке ли они и случилось ли что-то — во-первых, потому что не хотел принуждать кого-то к выворачиванию души наизнанку, а во-вторых из-за того, что ему казалось, что они оба и правда в порядке, и если им и захочется поговорить, то они сами начнут разговор. На их лицах — особенно у Сяэня, всегда смешливого, отпускающего неуместные комментарии и сующего нос не в своё дело, — лежала едва уловимая печать тонкой восковой свечой истаявшего детства. Раньше, когда Хаотин действительно был подростком, он никогда не замечал этого за их бесконечным дурачеством, шуточными потасовками, сорванными уроками и игривой грызнёй друг с другом, но теперь этот след казался почти до нелепости очевидным.

Старший из близнецов что-то тихо говорил Гаочуню, слишком активно размахивая перед его лицом экраном своего мобильника, пока младший с лёгким раздражением и руганью себе под нос распутывал комок наушников. И хотя все трое в ту секунду выглядели чуть карикатурно, отличия между ними, улыбающимися и смеющимися, были удивительно заметными. Кажется, видео, которое Сяэнь пытался показать, было действительно смешным: Гаочунь едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы рассмеяться во весь голос, а когда его увидел Босян, перегнувшись через чужое плечо, то и вовсе залился громким смехом. Хаотин слушал их краем уха, всё ещё погружённый в свою работу, и внутри его щекотало смутное желание смеяться вместе с ними, даже если шутка была донельзя идиотской.

— Сунь Бо, дай стакан, — попросил он, не отрывая глаз от бумаг перед собой и не глядя протягивая руку в сторону.

— Он с другой стороны стоит, возьми сам, — хмыкнул Босян, кивая в сторону стакана, стоящего в паре сантиметров от руки Хаотина, занятой ручкой. — У себя под носом ничего не видишь, что ли? Я слышал, что от чтения портится зрение, но чтобы настолько быстро…

— Иди ты, — фыркнул Хаотин и шутливо ударил друга по руке. — Близорукость передаётся генетически, к твоему сведению.

— А мозги моего лучшего друга похитили инопланетяне и заменили на последнее издание британской энциклопедии, и теперь он каждые пятнадцать минут выдает случайный факт из неё, — сказал Босян и показал ему язык, — к твоему сведению.

— Не жалуйся, а лучше наматывай на ус, — с по-идевательски наставительной интонацией произнёс Хаотин. — Никогда не знаешь, какая информация пригодится в будущем.

— Господи, какой же ты всё-таки странный в последнее время, — Босян закатил глаза. — Гормоны так влияют на сознание, или на тебя просто кирпич свалился с крыши?

Хаотин хотел было сказать: «Мне двадцать пять, какие гормоны?», но вовремя придержал язык и только хмыкнул с деланным недовольством, и вернулся к своей писанине, которую нужно было отправить до трёх часов дня, чтобы получить причитающиеся ему семьсот долларов. Не бог весть какие деньги, конечно, но, учитывая то, что вся работа занимала у него от силы час, жаловаться он точно не мог.

Осторожно стерев смазавшуюся из-за неосторожного движения руки карандашную надпись, Хаотин сдул мелкую крошку от ластика с листа, переписал надпись уже ручкой, а потом сделал фотографию, аккуратно обрезал края, подкрутил контрастность до максимума и отправил нерадивому студенту, бывшему не в состоянии самостоятельно справляться со своей учебной нагрузкой. Несколько раз сжав пластиковую трубочку между зубами, он сделал два глотка перемешанной с сиропом жидкости, очень смутно напоминающей кофе с молоком, и довольно прижмурился от разливающеся во рту мягкой сладости. Ему подумалось, что было бы неплохо использовать шоколадный сироп вместо карамельного, или, может быть, вместе с ним — наверняка вышло бы даже вкуснее, чем было и так.

— А-Хао, А-Хао! — позвал его Сяэнь, и Хаотин, слегка потерявшийся в себе, почти испуганно вскинулся.

— Зачем так кричать? — спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что на такой вопрос ответа у Сяэня просить не имеет ни малейшего смысла. — Что?

— Меня очень долго мучает один вопрос, — с невероятно важным видом начал он, приподнимая палец вверх, чтобы привлечь внимание не только Хаотина, но и остальных, — удовлетворишь моё любопытство?

— «Очень долго» — это сколько? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хаотин, приподнимая бровь.

— Если быть точным, — Сяэнь с подчёркнутой внимательностью посмотрел на своё запястье, как будто разглядывая циферблат часов, которых там не было, — то, наверное, минуту. Я спросил у Сядэ, а он сказал, чтобы я с такими вопросами к нему не лез и спросил у тебя.

Хаотин выразительно посмотрел на Сядэ, приподняв бровь, но ограничился только хмыканьем с напускным раздражением в голосе и закатыванием глаз настолько сильно, что у него заныли глазные яблоки.

— Ну, так что там?

— Вот когда два парня идут на свидание, как выбирают, кто платит?

— Господи, — Хаотин вздохнул, на этот раз уже не изображая раздражение. Ему подумалось, что если закатить глаза ещё сильнее, то они просто провалятся внутрь черепа. — У тебя совсем голова пустая, Сяэнь. Кто приглашает, тот и платит, это называется вежливость.

— Вот так просто? — Сяэнь приподнял бровь.

— Вот так просто, — кивнул Хаотин. — Всегда можно договориться, если тебе, конечно, язык не отрезали.

— Слишком легко. Даже подозрительно, — вздохнув, Сяэнь отвернулся к брату и пихнул его в бок локтем. — Подозрительно, да? Тебе не кажется?

— Не кажется. Хватит идиотские вопросы задавать, — отрезал Сядэ, пихая брата в ответ, правда, очень слабо, почти играючи.

— А вот и не идиотские.

— А вот и идиотские.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

Хаотин улыбался, смотря на маленькую перепалку между близнецами. Гаочунь улыбался тоже, закусив губу и оторвавшись от телефона, от которого он не отлипал почти весь обеденный перерыв. Переругивающиеся между собой близнецы и наблюдающий за ними Гаочунь составляли странную, но умиротворяющую картину, глядя на которую, Хаотин невольно подумал, что их круг друзей составлял своеобразную семью, рядом с которой ему было куда легче, чем с настоящей своей семьёй.

— Так ты пригласил его? — спросил Босян, наклоняясь к Хаотину так, чтобы остальные не слышали его вопроса. Хаотин не был против, услышь их Гаочунь и близнецы, но одновременно с тем ему нравилось ощущение лёгкой приватности, которую создавал тихий разговор двух людей, склонивших головы друг к другу.

— Да, пригласил, — ответил он вполголоса, — он согласился. Мы идём в планетарий после занятий в эту пятницу. Надеюсь, ему понравится.

— И он так просто согласился?

Хаотин пожал плечами. Говорить о том, что он расплакался в коридоре, он Босяну не собирался, а рассказать о том, как много было в одном прикосновении к чужой ладони, просто не смог бы, даже если бы и попытался.

— Да, просто согласился, — неуверенно отозвался он наконец. — Разве это странно?

— Нет, наверное, — Босян покачал головой и чуть задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. Хаотин почти мог почувствовать, как шевелятся шестерёнки в чужой голове. — Люди сейчас довольно открытые тому, чтобы пробовать что-то новое, не так ли? И ты всё-таки весьма очаровательный.

— Да? — брови Хаотина поползли вверх, и он тихо хихикнул, тут же закрывая рот рукой.

— Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь, что ты красавчик, — беззлобно вздохнул Сунь Бо. — Хотя ведёшь ты себя в последнее время как полнейший придурок, но твоему Сигу, должно быть, такое нравится, он же сам конченный заучка. Может, во время свидания будете по памяти рассказывать друг другу таблицы Брадиса?

— А это романтично, хоть и странно, так что может и будем, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Но ты сам ещё больший придурок.

— Почему это? — спросил Босян, и в ответ Хаотин только хмыкнул и потёр затылок.

— Потому что всё ещё не пригласил своего старичка погулять, — выдохнул он ему на ухо, наклонившись чуть ближе, чтобы на этот раз остальные трое парней точно не услышали его слов. — Пригласи его или просто скажи уже, что он тебе уже давным-давно нравится. Думаю, он и так заметил, что ты на него каждую неделю в спортзале пялишься, не отрываясь, и вьёшься вокруг, как кошка в марте.

— Думаешь, он и правда заметил? — одними губами прошептал Босян. — Я…

— Должен был, если он, конечно, не совсем витающий в облаках идиот, — ответил Хаотин тихо. — Слушай, я был в кофейне, где работает твоя зазноба, пару недель назад, и он кажется совсем неплохим человеком. Может, сходишь туда, когда посетителей не так много, возьмёшь американо и кусок чизкейка, а заодно улучишь момент, поговоришь с ним? Не обязательно сразу кидать в омут, можешь просто прощупать почву, поспрашивать немного, поболтать о чём-нибудь. Может быть, всё обернётся отлично, и ты зря себя накручиваешь.

— Зря? — переспросил Босян, и по выражению его лица было понятно, что он совсем не уверен в этом. — И что ты делал у него на работе?

— Не представляешь — покупал кофе. А тебе, я думаю, тебе не нужно переживать о том, чего ещё даже не случилось, — пробормотал Хаотин и хлопнул Босяна по плечу, ободряя. — Иногда лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть после.

— «Иногда», — вопросительно протянул Сунь Бо и отвёл глаза.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы в жизни было что-то гарантированное, но его нет. Кроме… А ладно, ничего. Будь смелее, ладно? Уверен, что ему понравятся твои идиотские ужимки и коллекция сталкерских фотографий в телефоне.

— А-Хао!

— Что? — Хаотин улыбнулся и опустил голову. — Не переживай так. Мне кажется, вы двое неплохо сойдётесь, ты только дай ему свыкнуться с мыслью, что в него влюблён несовершеннолетний пацан на… на сколько лет младше, на двенадцать?

Он издевался, конечно же — ему просто нравилось дразнить Босяна, наблюдая за тем, как лучший друг закипает, словно чайник, а его уши краснеют, как будто из них вот-вот повалит горячий пар.

— На восемь! — слишком громко осадил его Босян, и близнецы с Гаочунем настолько синхронно повернули головы в их сторону, что Хаотину невольно подумалось, что они могли бы быть и тройняшками.

— На восемь? Что? На восемь чего? — переспросил Сяэнь, и Босян испустил обессиленный вздох.

— Ничего, хватит развешивать уши, — слишком грубо, быть может, ответил Хаотин. — Перерыв заканчивается через пять минут, пойдёмте назад, вам-то может и всё равно, а вот нас с А-Дэ за опоздание точно по голове не погладят.

В подтверждение его слов Сядэ поднялся на ноги, отряхнул несуществующую грязь с лиловых штанов, поправил сбившуюся толстовку и лишь потом выразительно посмотрел на всё ещё полулежащих на полу Сяэня и Гаочуня.

— Пойдём, — повторил он вслед за Хаотином и пару раз хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

***

За день до этого Хаотин чувствовал себя слегка виновато, упрашивая Сядэ поменяться с ним партами, но в недостаточной степени виновато, чтобы этого не делать. Его лицо побитой собаки совершенно не работало, когда речь шла о Сядэ, но тот всё равно согласился, может быть, из-за того, что ноющий и скулящий Хаотин жутко раздражал и мог быть той ещё занозой в заднице. С нового места можно было рассматривать коротко стриженый затылок склонившегося над книгой Сигу и мягкую линию от его лба до подбородка большую часть занятий. Это сильно отвлекало от того, что говорил учитель, но Хаотину и без возможности постоянно смотреть на Сигу материал школьных занятий был почти полностью безынтересен.

Каждый раз, смотря на Сигу, Хаотин почти как впервые удивлялся тому, как из острых углов и коротких ломаных линий лепились удивительно мягкие, тонкие и аккуратные формы. Сигу будто был весь соткан из неровностей и шероховатостей, слишком сильно натягивающих кожу выступающих косточек, крошечных изломов то здесь, то там — и от того ещё более странным казалось то, насколько мягким, гладким и податливым он ощущался под руками, стоило только дотронуться до него. У него ещё не было возможности прикоснуться к нему вот так вот сейчас, и, учитывая то, что он не хотел никуда торопиться, её могло не представиться ещё довольно долго, но воспоминания о прошлом были достаточно красноречивыми сами по себе.

«Чёрт, не думай об этом на уроке», — одёрнул себя он и для верности несколько раз слабо ударил по щекам, чтобы успокоиться. 

Сердце билось чересчур заполошно.

В свои двадцать пять он был совершенно не готов к тому, что собой представляло либидо семнадцатилетнего подростка — это очень раздражало и одновременно немного смущало. Некстати вспомнился Джиган-Гэ — ему ведь сейчас было двадцать шесть, почти столько же, сколько Хаотину, да? — и он мысленно посочувствовал ему, подумав, что тому приходилось как-то справляться с темпераментом Босяна, которому было всего-то восемнадцать, когда они начали встречаться. Он почти забыл, какого это — быть слегка возбуждённым большую часть времени и заводиться от почти любой, пусть даже крошечной и вполне невинной мысли. Это можно было контролировать, по крайней мере частично, но какой-то дискомфорт всё равно оставался, хотя со временем и становилось немного проще.

«Давай же, успокаивайся, ну же», — несколько раз повторил он про себя и для верности перевёл взгляд на доску. Не то чтобы его могли успокоить уравнения гидролиза, но стоило по крайней мере попытаться.

Как ни странно, они действительно помогли — ровно до тех пор, пока Сигу не повернул голову, совсем немного, так, что его профиль стал виден чуть лучше, и не скосил глаза в сторону, останавливаясь взглядом на Хаотине. Уголок его губ чуть приподнялся, и Сигу тут же развернулся обратно, но и этих нескольких секунд было достаточно для того, чтобы Хаотин потерял всякую способность рассуждать о значениях константы гидролиза. Находиться в теле подростка было слишком сложно, настолько, что иногда хотелось попросту взвыть.

Оставшуюся часть урока он с переменным успехом пытался сконцентрироваться на том, что было написано на доске — без особого успеха, постоянно отвлекаясь на Сигу, который пусть и совсем изредка, но всё же косился на него, задерживал взгляд на секунду-другую и тут же отворачивался обратно, чтобы через десять или пятнадцать минут повторить всё заново. Солнце за окном всё ещё ярко сияло сквозь просвет между облаками, заливая комнату светом, пусть уже и не настолько ярким, как час назад, во время обеденного перерыва, но всё ещё мягко-золотистым и тёплым.

— Сян Хаотин, к доске! — прикрикнул учитель, и Хаотин, вырванный из своих мыслей, был вынужден встать с места и пойти писать уравнения и решать задачки вместо учителя, кажется, уставшего распинаться у доски в одиночестве.

Проходя мимо парты, за которой сидел Сигу, Хаотин невольно улыбнулся, даже зная, что учитывая разницу между высотой парты и его ростом, Сигу точно не увидит его улыбку, если только не поднимет голову специально.

Стоя у доски, он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на том, что писал. Чей-то взгляд слегка жёг его спину, и хотя Хаотин немного поднаторел в том, чтобы определять людей по звуку шагов, сделать это по одному только фантомному ощущению раздражения на коже он совершенно точно не мог. Он бы не назвал это чувство неприятным, только очень отвлекающим от всего остального: Хаотин еда мог думать о чём-то кроме этого слегка пекущего ощущения ровно между лопаток. Мел глухо скрипел по доске, то и дело издавая неприятно режущие ухо звуки, заставляющие самого Хаотина невольно морщиться. Использовать доску, подходящую для маркеров, было бы удобнее, даже если её нельзя было протирать влажной тряпкой: на ней было и видно лучше, и того отвратительного скрипа, которой издавал мел, не было.

Его отпустили не сразу. Должно быть, явная неприязнь учительского коллектива по отношению к нему точно не могла исчезнуть пусть даже за несколько недель почти примерного — насколько Хаотин мог — поведения, и к нему всё ещё относились как минимум с лёгкой осторожностью и излишним вниманием. К тому же, почти наверняка часть преподавателей была не слишком довольна тем, что Хаотин вообще сменил класс и подобное горемычное стихийное бедствие свалилось им на головы. Он не собирался досаждать им и портить и без того плохое впечатление о себе, хотя проводить по двадцать минут у доски за однотипными задачками было на редкость скучным занятием: он мог почти физически ощутить, как у него от этого разжижаются мозги.

Школьный курс химии вообще был слишком уж простым, даже в продвинутом своём варианте, и хотя сам предмет Хаотину нравился, на занятиях было едва ли не так же скучно, как на литературе или истории. Однако одновременно с тем, какими скучными и однообразными были занятия, именно это однообразие каким-то образом заставляло Хаотина чувствовать себя лучше, спокойнее и собраннее. Стресса всё ещё было слишком много для того, чтобы его просто игнорировать, отбросив куда подальше, но однообразная ежедневная рутина помогала держать его под контролем. Однажды должно было стать лучше, Хаотин был уверен в этом, а пока было достаточно относительной предсказуемости каждого дня и маленькой игрушки-антистресс в кармане, которую он иногда сжимал в руках до побелевших костяшек, позволяя спокойствию хлынуть в своё тело одновременно с тем, как разжимался кулак.

Вернувшись на своё место, оставшуюся часть занятия о провёл, продолжая смотреть на затылок Сигу и лениво думая о том, что завтра должны вывесить результаты промежуточных. Ему пришло в голову, что раз Сигу не пропустил экзамен в этот раз, то он не слетит со стипендии и ему не придётся устраиваться на вторую работу, после которой он всегда приходил в школу с подозрительно глубокими кругами под глазами и совершенно отсутствующим видом. Не то чтобы Хаотин имел что-то против гей-баров — он и сам был бы не против поработать в таком месте, — но мысль о том, что Сигу не будет настолько сильно загонять себя, приятно грела душу. Да, в его воспоминаниях у Сигу получилось поступить в лучший университет страны, умудряясь при этом метаться между двумя работами и помогать Хаотину готовиться к экзаменам, но Хаотин всё же хотел, чтобы он больше отдыхал, спал по крайней мере по шесть часов в сутки и ел и завтрак, и обед, и ужин.

Он и сам не заметил, как стрелки на часах сдвинулись её на несколько делений, и урок закончился. Только когда все вокруг зашевелились и принялись разговаривать куда громче, чем могли позволить себе во время занятия, Хаотин несколько раз моргнул и встряхнул головой, заставляя себя вернуться в реальность из своих же мыслей, забредших куда-то слишком далеко.

— Сяо Юй, — позвал он вполголоса, полностью уверенный, что его услышат. Дождавшись, пока Сигу повернёт голову в его сторону и они встретятся глазами, Хаотин поднялся на ноги и подошёл к чужой парте. — Не против, если я тут посижу?

— На столе? — переспросил Сигу неуверенно и отодвинул свой раскрытый учебник на край парты.

— Могу взять свой стул, — пожал плечами Хаотин. Ему в общем-то, было всё равно. — Ты как?

Сигу поднял на него смущённый взгляд и слегка пожал плечами, как будто не знал, что ответить. Может быть, раньше Хаотин принял бы неуверенное молчание за согласие, но сейчас ему казалось, что это скорее «нет».

— Скажи словами, — попросил он, чуть подумав.

Ответа не было, но чужие руки осторожно сложили книги и тетради в стопку и убрали их в ящик под столешницей. Чуть замявшись, Сигу несколько раз похлопал ладонью по парте, на которой сейчас ничего не было, снова поднял на Хаотина глаза, всё такие же немного смущённые и потерянные, а потом сразу же опустил их вниз.

— Садись, — тихо ответил он, выждав небольшую паузу, и хотя с такого ракурса Хаотин не мог видеть чужого лица полностью, едва заметная ямочка на чужой щеке подсказывала ему, что Сигу, должно быть, улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ Хаотин и устроился на столешнице, свесив ноги в проход между рядами.

— За что? — переспросил Сигу.

— Сам знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? — приглушённо фыркнул Хаотин, прикрыв рот кулаком. — Ты плохо спал?

— А?

— Под глазами круги, — пояснил он, неопределённо кивая.

— А, это… — задумчиво протянул Сигу, чуть поджав губы, — мне сложно спать, много думаю про промежуточные. Их же уже завтра вывесят, да ведь? Я готовился, но всё равно волнуюсь насчёт результатов.

— Понимаю, — Хаотин кивнул.

— Да? — Сигу посмотрел на него слегка удивлённым взглядом.

— Ну да. Я тоже немного волнуюсь, — признался он, даже не совсем кривя душой. — Мне и так не хотели разрешать перевестись, а если мои результаты не будут хорошими, то не представляю, что со мной сделает наш директор. Это, конечно, не выпускные, а промежуточные, но я понимаю.

— Ты поэтому спал вчера на китайском? Потому что боишься, что тебе влетит от директора? — вопрос из уст Сигу звучал так странно, без издёвки в голосе, но с порозовевшими кончиками ушей.

Хаотин испытующе сощурился, а потом приглушённо рассмеялся, снова прикрывая рот кулаком. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто из находящихся в классе на обращает на них особенно пристального внимания, он наклонился чуть ближе, чтобы одновременно и не нарушать чужое личное пространство, и создать некоторое подобие уединённости. Не то чтобы он боялся, что кто-то их услышит, но Сигу был из тех людей, кому была очень важна собственная приватность, и ему вряд ли хотелось, чтобы посторонние знали всё, о чём они говорили.

— А ты, значит, за мной наблюдал, да? — улыбнулся он, быть может, даже чересчур широко. — Смотрел, как я сплю?

— Я… — начал было Сигу, но остаток ответа утонул в странном почти икающем звуке, вырвавшемся из его горла. — Я не…

— Эй, всё в порядке, — с едва заметной успокаивающей интонацией произнёс Хаотин. — Я несу глупости, не обращай внимания, ладно?

— Ладно, — неуверенно вздохнул Сигу и слегка кивнул.

— И насчёт экзаменов не волнуйся так сильно, уверен, что ты как всегда будешь первым в рейтинге. Окей? — Хаотин постарался сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее.

— Окей… — пробормотал Сигу, снова на секунду поднимая взгляд на Хаотина только для того, чтобы уже через мгновение снова отвести глаза и уставиться куда-то вниз-влево. Хаотин поймал себя на странном желании дотронуться до чужих ушей: ему показалось, что они немного покраснели, но для верности хотелось почувствовать под пальцами, потеплела ли кожа на них или нет.

Сигу всё ещё смотрел куда угодно, кроме как в лицо Хаотину, который был, честно говоря, не против. Хаотин хорошо знал его характер и ту тихую неуверенность, которую он старался не показывать, но которая всегда проявлялась, стоило ему оказаться среди людей, рядом с которыми ему не нужно было держать щит вокруг себя. Уважительно относиться к границам было самым меньшим, что Хаотин мог сделать, и он не собирался давить или подходить ближе, чем ему позволят. Раньше он вёл себя не слишком хорошо, постоянно прося больше, чем ему были готовы дать, и начиная требовать, когда на просьбу отвечали отказом. Он, конечно, не хотел ничего плохого, но сейчас не мог относиться к поведению себя семнадцатилетнего без по крайней мере некоторого осуждения.

— Всё хорошо, — вздохнул он, легонько постукивая подушечками пальцев по парте. — Если хочешь, можем завтра пойти проверить результаты промежуточных вместе. Их же вывесят прямо перед обедом, так?

— Ну, давай, — слабо кивнул Сигу, и маленькие ямочки на его щеках стали ещё заметнее и глубже.

От одного взгляда на них сердце Хаотина забилось быстрее, и он всерьёз испугался, что Сигу это услышит.

«Чёрт, как можно быть настолько очаровательным», — пронеслось у него в голове, и он невольно испустил тихий вздох.

В том выпускном году, который Хаотин помнил, атмосфера между ними была другой. Сигу боялся, и потому, что Сяэнь с ребятами не давали ему проходу, и потому, что сам Хаотин поначалу вёл себя как конченный придурок — стоит лишь вспомнить сорванный экзамен, украденные стул и парту и тот случай в медпункте, когда Хаотин хотел разрисовать чужое лицо фломастером. Сигу вёл себя как маленький дикий зверёк, пушистый, но способный укусить, не знавший человеческой руки, но интуитивно понимающий, что она может принести куда больше вреда, чем пользы, а потому избегающий её. В нём было столько недоверия, натянутого внутри жёсткой металлической пружиной, столько отчаяния, готового в любую секунду перелиться через край сосуда, в котором была заключена его душа. Хаотин даже осмыслить не могу ту горечь, которая наполняла чужое существо, только видел одну лишь малую её толику в чёрных провалах зрачков и чувствовал, как под рёбрами тревожно сжимается от желания хоть немного уменьшить эту боль.

Тогда их сближение чем-то и вправду напоминала приручение зверя, готового в любой момент откусить пальцы тому, что пытается к нему прикоснуться. Хаотин делал шаг вперёд, но, стоило ему пересечь тонкую границу, существующую только в голове у Сигу, как его отталкивали, и всё приходилось начинать сначала, раз за разом в надежде, что однажды лёд всё же тронется. Ему самому не хватало такта и терпения для того, чтобы быть достаточно осторожным, как не хватало и эмпатии, чтобы понимать, что он не делает ситуацию лучше, раз за разом надавливая на Сигу всё сильнее и сильнее. Попытки Хаотина ухаживать за Сигу слишком сильно походили на преследование, настолько, что думая об этом сейчас, он непроизвольно морщился, понимая, насколько это было грубо и неуместно. Но он никогда не хотел ничего плохого, и, должно быть, чем-то необъяснимым в самой глубине своей души Сигу чувствовал это, потому что стены вокруг его сердца понемногу разрушались.

Но Сигу, сидящий перед ним сейчас, не был напуган, только смущён и немного взволнован. Причины, заставляющие его в своё время избегать Хаотина и встреч с ним, сейчас попросту не существовали, и хотя в его глазах всё ещё плескалось что-то горькое и тяжелое, в них совершенно точно не было страха перед парнем, сидящим на его парте. Он улыбался до ямочек на щеках и жмурился почти сладко, изредка решаясь поднять на Хаотина глаза и тут же снова пряча их, и Хаотин, смотря на него такого, хотел прикоснуться к чужим тонким чуть подрагивающим векам. Это было так не похоже на то, что случилось раньше — со времени их первого разговора прошло всего лишь несколько недель, но Сигу почти сразу согласился пойти с ним на свидание, и не раздумывая особенно, а теперь сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смущённо улыбался будто бы самому себе.

Они ведь флиртовали — удивительно неловко, то и дело останавливаясь посреди фраз в зыбком молчании и беспокойно переглядываясь, но всё же флиртовали, пусть даже и по-подростковому неумело. Хаотин поймал себя на мысли, что его флирт вряд ли можно назвать «подростковым», на самом-то деле, но то, как Сигу отводил глаза, улыбаясь, заставляло его думать именно об этом слове, звук которого до странности остро напоминал о весне. Но, какое бы прилагательное он не использовал, чтобы описать происходящее между ними, они действительно флиртовали, и Хаотин прежде никогда не мог даже подумать, что всё может быть настолько естественным и лёгким.

«Может, я ему и вправду нравился ещё тогда», — подумалось Хаотину, и в голову сразу пришли те фотографии, на которых было видно, что Сигу наблюдал за ним ещё до их официального знакомства. Да, тогда Сигу сказал, что это из-за того, что они в то время находились рядом друг с другом в школьном рейтинге, но, может быть, дело было не только в этом. Конечно, «нравился» было слишком громким словом — наверное, «заинтересован» подходило лучше, — но тем не менее, Хаотину хотелось верить, что так и было. Он всё ещё не слишком хорошо разбирался в том, что касалось чувств и эмоций других людей, но то, как мягко и нежно улыбался Сигу, было достаточно красноречивым даже для человека вроде Хаотина.

— У тебя уши немного покраснели, — улыбнувшись, сказал Хаотин осторожно.

Сигу посмотрел на него исподлобья и непроизвольно поднял руку, чтобы коротко потереть мягкий хрящик. В тот момент он выглядел почти слишком трогательно, всё ещё улыбающийся до ямочек на щеках и рефлекторно поглаживающий своё ухо.

— Неправда, — выдохнул Сигу, но было понятно, что он и сам в это не слишком верил.

— Ну, тебе лучше знать, — не стал спорить Хаотин.

Он почти забыл, какого это — разговаривать с Сигу вот так, ни о чём и одновременно обо всём, больше говоря улыбками и взглядами, чем словами. То тепло, которое разливалось в его груди при взгляде на Сигу, заставляло его чувствовать себя поразительно живым — от заходящегося в слишком быстром биении сердца до мелких мурашек на коже и дрожащих кончиков пальцев.

— Иди к себе, урок сейчас начнётся, — пробормотал Сигу чуть смущённо и кивнул на стоящего в коридоре преподавателя.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин, спрыгивая с парты и на всякий случай смахивая с неё несуществующую пыль рукой.

Ему захотелось дотронуться до чужих жестких волосы и погладить их, и сказать что-нибудь глупое, обязательно назвав его малышом Юем, но он сдержался. Время для таких жестов, кажется, ещё не пришло: сейчас у Хаотина было достаточно терпения для того, чтобы подождать настолько долго, насколько потребуется.

Вернувшись на прежнее место, Хаотин тяжело вздохнул, надеясь, что тепло, разлившееся внутри от их короткого разговора, поможет ему пережить остаток учебного дня. Нужно было только дожить до пятницы — то есть до завтра, — и всё будет легче.

***

На следующий день они и вправду пошли проверять результаты промежуточных вместе. Сигу нервничал всю первую половину дня — это было заметно по тому, что он сидел неестественно прямо, постоянно барабанил пальцами по парте и то и дело забывался, принимаясь грызть кончик карандаша. Хаотин думал, что, возможно, стоит подойти к нему и попробовать немного успокоить, но в конце концов отказался от этой идеи — у них впереди была вся вторая половина дня, которую они должны были провести вместе, и ему не хотелось, набить оскомину своим навязчивым присутствием ещё до того, как их вечер начнётся. Они всё же только «познакомились», как бы странно это не звучало, когда Хаотин проговаривал эти слова про себя.

Сам он потратил большую часть времени на первых нескольких переменах на выполнение работы за ещё двух нерадивых первокурсников, имеющих какие-то личные счёты с дискретной математикой. Босян приходил к нему в класс — просто поболтать как будто бы и ни о чём, посидеть рядом и посмотреть через плечо склонившегося над тетрадью Хаотина. «И где только ты нашёл настолько доверчивых студентов?» — спросил он и уложил подбородок на край парты, щенячьим взглядом смотря на друга в попытке привлечь немного внимания. Сработал этот взгляд на ура, и спустя пару секунд Хаотин едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы потрепать Сунь Бо по голове, пропуская пальцы сквозь ёжик коротких и жёстких волос. Перемена была слишком короткой, и у них не было времени на то, чтобы поговорить о чём-то всерьёз: судя по тому, как жалобно Босян кривился и то и дело порывался что-то сказать, но замолкал, ему это было нужно. Наверное, это могло подождать, иначе он бы сказал сразу, не раздумывая слишком над формулировками и выбором слов — по крайней мере, Хаотин надеялся, что ничего серьёзного не случилось.

— Не хочешь сникерс? — спросил он у Сигу, когда стрелки на часах подошли к часу дня и последний урок перед обеденным перерывом закончился.

— Что? — переспросил он и покачал головой, когда Хаотин выразительно потряс шоколадным батончиком у него перед лицом. — Нет, я не хочу.

— Хорошо, скажи, если передумаешь, — не стал настаивать Хаотин, хотя ему и хотелось сказать что-то о важности сахара для работы мозга. — Идём посмотрим на результаты, м?

Сигу кивнул и поднялся на ноги, машинально хватаясь за тонкие шнурки у воротника серой толстовки и потягивая их пальцами, с головой выдающими его нервное состояние. Хаотин понимал, насколько эти экзамены важны для него, но так сильно переживать казалось излишним. В его воспоминаниях Сигу не волновался о результатах — не было причин, учитывая то, что Хаотин сорвал ему один из экзаменов, и шансы на стипендию перетекли куда-то в разряд научной фантастики, — только тяжёлым взглядом смотрел на доску с прикреплённым к ней списком и молча гладил край бумаги рукой. Может быть, не поступи Хаотин тогда так, как он поступил, Сигу бы переживал так же, как сейчас, обкусывая кончик карандаша и кончиками пальцев отстукивая одному ему известный ритм по первой же попавшейся поверхности.

— Да, пошли, — в подтверждение своего кивка ответил Сигу.

Хаотин отошёл в сторону, пропуская Сигу вперёд, и они вместе вышли из класса. Идя по коридору, они держали небольшую дистанцию, недостаточную, чтобы между ними мог втиснуться кто-то третий, но всё же ощутимую. Хаотин полагал, что так было лучше всего: они были рядом, но одновременно с тем не пытались втиснуться в зону комфорта друг друга. На них косились, но не слишком много, а по большей части не смотрели вовсе — даже у школьников в большом городе были свои дела, заставляющие не обращать особого внимания на мир вокруг. Единственным человеком, который действительно _посмотрел_ на них, была Мейфан, даже остановившаяся, чтобы проводить их долгим взглядом. Хаотин не стал оборачиваться на неё, но что-то подсказывало ему, что она могла сделать фотографию.

У доски объявлений уже собралась небольшая толпа, облепившая её со всех сторон.

— Ты никогда не думал, что в две тысячи девятнадцатом они могли бы уже начать публиковать это на сайте школы? — спросил Хаотин, наклонившись к Сигу, так, чтобы его было хорошо слышно даже через стоящий в этой части коридора гул.

— У меня нет компьютера, — неловко ответил Сигу и приподнялся на носочки, пытаясь увидеть доску поверх голов остальных учеников, столпившихся возле неё. — Так что нет, наверное?..

— Я посмотрю, а ты постой тут, — Хаотин ещё раз оглядел толпу перед ними, пытающуюся растолкать друг друга локтями.

— Нет, не надо, — Сигу покачал головой и легонько дёрнул его за край толстовки. — Они сейчас сами уйдут, давай просто подождём?

Хаотин опустил взгляд вниз, на пальцы Сигу, легонько сжимающие самый край ткани серой толстовки, такой же, какая была надета на нём самом, и непроизвольно сглотнул. В этом не было ничего особенно, но одновременно с тем от одного подобного маленького жеста к горлу подкатывал тяжёлый ком. Чужая ладонь казалась почти слишком миниатюрной, а её хватка была такой слабой, но одновременно с тем ощутимой.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, решив сделать так, как хочет Сигу. Ему, в конце концов, не были важны результаты, и он не был против подождать, пока толпа немного разойдётся. — Подождём.

Толпа и правда понемногу начала расходиться. Хаотин мог видеть часть списка над головами нескольких девушек примерно одного роста с Сигу, стоящих вплотную к доске, но он старался не слишком вглядываться в кажущиеся слишком мелкими с такого расстояния иероглифы. Пальцы Сигу на его толстовке уже давно разжались, но Хаотин всё ещё чувствовал это вместе с лёгким холодком на коже там, где с ней соприкасалась ткань. Сигу напряжённо потирал свой локоть, бегая глазами по помещению и тем ещё сильнее выдавая собственную нервозность.

В конце концов одна из девушек отошла, сделав несколько фотографий списка на свой мобильный, и Хаотин скользнул в освободившееся место между остальными людьми, потянув Сигу за собой. Хотелось взять его за руку, конечно, но Хаотин решил, что за локоть и без того было немного чересчур, и не стал этого делать.

Они оба взглянули на начало списка, и Сигу сразу же испустил тяжёлый облегчённый вздох.

— И чего ты так переживал? — спросил Хаотин, отпуская чужой локоть. — Первый, как всегда.

— Сян Хаотин, — на выдохе произнёс Сигу, — мне просто… О, смотри, ты второй.

— Всего полтора балла разницы, — улыбнулся Хаотин, отходя в сторону, чтобы освободить место напирающим на них людям. — Думаю, это из-за литературы.

Сигу, задержавшийся у доски чуть дольше, всё же шагнул в сторону вслед за Хаотином и слабо кивнул в ответ на чужие слова. Отдельные результаты по каждому предметы должны были чуть позже огласить отдельно в каждом классе — такой объем бумаги едва ли можно было прикрепить даже на действительно большую доску.

— Я думаю, это из-за китайского, — неуверенно пробормотал Сигу, когда они отошли на пару шагов от толпящихся учеников. — Ты ведь на нём спал в прошлый раз.

— Ничего не мог с собой поделать, — пожал плечами Хаотин, старательно подавляя желание снова спросить Сигу о том, действительно ли он наблюдал за ним. — Это само собой происходит, как только учитель открывает рот.

Сигу приглушённо хихикнул, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью, и поднял на Хаотина почти испуганно-удивлённые глаза, словно он и сам не ожидал, что вдруг засмеётся.

— Ты смеёшься, — Хаотин улыбнулся, констатируя факт. Сигу закатил глаза и слегка толкнул Хаотина в ответ, тут же отдёрнув руку. — Тебе идёт. Лучше, чем когда ты так нервничаешь, как вчера и сегодня утром.

— Мне очень нужна стипендия, — вздохнул он, поднимая глаза на Хаотина.

Его взгляд словно бы говорил: «Ну же, осуди меня», но почти сразу смягчился, стоило ему встретиться с глазами Хаотина, смотрящего на него сверху вниз.

— Тогда хорошо, что я спал на китайском, — улыбнулся Хаотин. — Может, всё-таки будешь сникерс? У тебя же нет аллергии на арахис? Есть?

— Нет, — покачал головой Сигу, когда они пошли обратно в сторону класса. — Я просто не голоден. Съел слишком много на завтрак, знаешь?..

В голове Хаотина всплыло изображение тех самых кусочков хлебных корочек, которые служили Сигу завтраком, и его собственный желудок скрутило от сосущего ощущения острого голода. Его взгляд опустился на чужие запястья, настолько тонкие, что Хаотин, наверное, мог полностью охватить ладонью оба. Он понимал, что скажи он сейчас о том, что беспокоится, Сигу бы точно посмотрел на него, как на ненормального, и поэтому решил промолчать, хотя и хотел бы.

— Без проблем, — отозвался он, не настаивая.

В конце-концов, вечером он собирался отвести Юй Сигу в какое-нибудь хорошее место, где они могли бы поужинать вдвоём.

— После занятий тебе нужно будет зайти домой? — спросил Хаотин, поворачивая голову к идущему по левую руку от него Сигу. — Или сразу пойдём?

Сигу неуверенно пожал плечами, словно бы всерьёз задумавшись. Он ничего не ответил, и обратно до класса они дошли в полном молчании, не то чтобы давящем, но слегка неловком. Впрочем, Хаотина устраивало и молчание, особенно сейчас, когда он знал, что если мысли Сигу и были о чём-то, то почти наверняка об ответе на только что заданный вопрос.

Стоящий у доски Сядэ подозвал Хаотина лёгким кивком головы, и тот, осторожно дотронувшись до локтя Сигу и сказав, что отойдёт, подошёл к нему. Сяэнь стоял там же, слегка нервно просматривая что-то в телефоне и теребя свободной рукой серебряную серёжку в ухе — видимо, новую, потому что Хаотин помнил, что раньше она, кажется, была чёрной. Гаочуня и Босяна видно не было, Хаотин даже специально выглянул в коридор снова, чтобы в этом убедиться. Близнецы, кажется, о чём-то спорили прямо перед тем, как он вернулся в класс вместе с Сигу, судя по тому, как они слегка раздражённо поглядывали друг на друга.

— Поздравляю, новоиспечённый отличник, — хлопнув Хаотина по плечу, сказал Сядэ.

— Секретом не поделишься? — тут же спросил Сяэнь, похлопывая друга по другому плечу. — Может мне пригодится.

— Открывай иногда учебник, мне вот очень помогло. Может быть, тебе тоже поможет, А-Энь. Ещё можешь попробовать делать каждое второй домашнее задание, а не каждое пятое, эффект проявится буквально через несколько дней, — шутливо бросил Хаотин.

— Так дело в том, чтобы открывать учебники? — с лёгкой ноткой издевательства в голосе поинтересовался Сяэнь. — А не в твоей особенной, — он выразительно повёл глазами в сторону уже вернувшегося на своё место Сигу, — мотивации?

— Ну, этой «мотивацией» я поделиться с тобой точно не смогу, так что получишь только совет.

— Такой «совет» мне и этот вот, — Сяэнь кивнул в сторону брата, и Хаотин сразу же понял, что они, кажется, поругались чуть серьёзнее, чем обычно, — дать мог.

«Не поделили чего?» — подумал он, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого и обратно. Они часто грызлись друг с другом, но обычно в искренне-шутливой манере, не злясь после и не храня надуманных обид, так что их раздражённое переглядывание сейчас казалось довольно странным. Близнецы были примерно как Хаотин с Босяном — любили дразниться и острить, но почти никогда не ссорились по-настоящему, а потому Хаотин, всего однажды за всё время действительно ссорившийся со своим лучшим другом, с трудом представлял, что могло произойти между этими двумя.

— Пойдём обедать, — наконец выдохнул Сядэ. — Лао Сунь должен был найти нам столик.

— Умираю от голода, — кивнул в ответ Хаотин и, для верности обхватив обоих близнецов за плечи, потащил их в сторону кафетерия. — Пойдём!

Обед прошёл почти так же, как и вчерашний, за исключением того, что близнецы переругивались уже не так шутливо, а Хаотин, доделывающий чужую работу, всё же успевал одновременно с этим есть без непосредственной помощи Босяна. Даже солнце светило также, рыжевато-золотистым светом, неровно ложащимся на столики и сидящих за ними людей, мягким и порой слепящим. Волосы Сяэня, сидящего спиной к свету, казались почти рыжими на кончиках, там, где к ним прикасались солнечные лучи, и большую часть обеденного перерыва Хаотин то и дело невольно отвлекался на них: они притягивали взгляд сами по себе.

Ближе к концу перерыва, когда они уже отнесли подносы к стойке и Хаотин стоял рядом с Сядэ, дожидаясь остальных, он почти так же невольно перевёл взгляд на губы Сядэ, ещё более обкусанные и треснувшие сильнее, чем несколько дней назад.

— Тебе нужен бальзам для губ, А-Дэ, — вздохнул он и для наглядности потёр пальцем собственные губы.

Сядэ секунду или другую смотрел на него с непониманием, а потом резко прикрыл рот ладонью и чуть отвернулся, словно бы пытаясь спрятаться. Хаотин нахмурил брови, и ему вдруг пришло в голову, что, наверное, ему не стоило говорить то, что он сказал, каким бы очевидным это ни было.

Иногда лучше было игнорировать слона в комнате, каким бы большим он ни был, не так ли?

— Забудь, — выдохнул Хаотин и слегка сжал чужое плечо ладонью. — Пошли, сделаем вид, что я ничего не сказал.

— Да уж, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Сядэ слегка оправдывающимся тоном.

— Идём, — повторил Хаотин, кивая в сторону перехода, соединяющего кафетерий с корпусом, в котором у них проходили занятия. — Не загоняйся. Это заметно.

— Ты только что сказал, что сделаешь вид, что ничего не сказал, — всё ещё прикрывая рот ладонью, напомнил Сядэ, и Хаотин понял, что сейчас ему лучше просто замолчать.

Чужие глаза бегали, то и дело смотря куда-то влево-вверх. Хаотин где-то читал, что такой взгляд означает ложь или, вернее, стремление к сокрытию правды, но не был уверен, действительно это так или нет.

В пятницу у них было всего два занятия после обеда — история и физика, так что они освобождались раньше, чем в другие дни недели, примерно в четыре часа. Иногда их задерживали на физике — это напоминало Хаотину, что «продвинутый» класс в их школе де-юре был физико-математическим, хотя нагрузка по гуманитарным предметам с этим и не очень-то состыковывалась, — но сегодня, напротив, отпустили даже чуть раньше. Хаотин, ещё в обеденный перерыв закончивший со своей импровизированной «подработкой», проверил баланс своей карты и, обнаружив там половину причитающейся суммы — вторую должны были прислать после того, как работа будет оценена преподавателем, — удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Деньги, конечно, были не бог весть какими, но для начала и это было неплохо.

По окончании урока он подошёл к Сигу, собиравшему вещи у рюкзак, и просто остановился рядом, не уверенный, с каких слов следует начать разговор.

— Мне не нужно домой, — в конце концов первым нарушил молчание Сигу. Его пальцы быстро застегнули молнию на единственном большом кармане рюкзака. — В смысле, в этой одежде ведь будет нормально? — он чуть дёрнул за шнуровку у воротника толстовки, слишком большой для его худенького тела.

— Всё нормально, оставим вещи в камере хранения, она там должна быть, я уточнял на сайте, — согласился Хаотин, немного отходя в сторону, чтобы Сигу мог встать из-за стола и задвинуть стул за парту. — В прогнозе сегодня вечером плюс шестнадцать, у тебя есть с собой что-то потеплее на всякий случай?

Он пожал плечами в ответ, как будто и сам не знал, есть ли у него что-то более тёплое, чем надетая сейчас серая толстовка, под которой, вероятно, ничего не было.

— У меня с собой есть шарф, — наконец пробормотал он, неловко кивая на перекинутый через плечо рюкзак.

— Хорошо, если вечером замёрзнешь — скажи, — попросил его Хаотин, — зайдём куда-нибудь погреться, если что.

— Угу, — Сигу чуть сжал пальцами лямку висящего на левом плече рюкзака. — Пойдём?

— Да, — Хаотин кивнул, и они вместе вышли из класса.

На этот раз они шли чуть ближе друг к другу, всё ещё недостаточно близко для того, чтобы случайно соприкоснуться ладонями, но всё же рядом, на расстоянии, удобном для разговора без повышения голоса. Люди смотрели на них чуть чаще, быть может, из-за того, что сейчас их едва ли можно было принять за двух парней, просто случайно идущих в одну сторону. Некоторые взгляды ощущались слишком липкими и долгими, настолько, что Хаотин слегка заволновался, но почти сразу же отбросил это волнение в сторону — сейчас было совершенно не до того.

— Можем поехать на автобусе, — предложил он, когда они вышли за школьные ворота. — Или на велосипедах, тут недалеко есть прокат. Что хочешь?

— Да мне не важно… — пробормотал Сигу, поворачивая голову к идущему рядом Хаотину.

— Что тебе будет удобнее? — повторил вопрос Хаотин, и Сигу в ответ неуверенно пожал плечами. Его глаза бегали.

— Автобус, наверное, — наконец пробормотал он, и его пальцы сжались на тонкой лямке рюкзака до побелевших костяшек.

— Тогда пойдём на остановку. Ты волнуешься? — Хаотин легко кивнул, указывая глазами на чужую крепко сжатую ладонь.

Сигу тут же одёрнул руку, но в противовес этому тут же сжал пальцы в кулак настолько сильно, что на ладони наверняка должны были остаться маленькие полукруглые следы от врезавшихся в неё ногтей.

— Я? Нет, — отмахнулся он, качая головой, — с чего ты вообще взял, что я?..

— Всё в порядке, — уверил его Хаотин, подумав, что, будь они чуть ближе, он бы мог погладить Сигу по затылку — его это всегда успокаивало. — В этом ничего такого нет.

— Не волнуюсь я, — упрямо повторил Сигу, для верности вздёргивая подбородок вверх.

— Тебе лучше знать, — Хаотин хмыкнул и, не удержавшись, взглядом обвёл чужой тонкий профиль, прежде чем достать из кармана телефон и проверить приложение, отслеживающее общественный транспорт в городе. — Пойдём быстрее, наш автобус придёт через две минуты.

В итоге большую часть дороги им пришлось стоять: несмотря на то, что час пик ещё не начался, людей в автобусе было больше, чем Хаотин рассчитывал. Он держался за верхний поручень, а стоящий рядом Сигу — за петлю, прикреплённую к нему. Не то чтобы он не мог достать до поручня — мог, конечно, — но то, что было комфортно для Хаотина, давно переросшего отметку в шесть футов, должно было быть далеко не самым удобным для бывшего почти на голову ниже Сигу. Большую часть дороги они ехали спокойно — обычные для этого времени суток небольшие пробки не способствовали обратному, — но несколько раз за получасовую поездку их неплохо качнуло, и Хаотин воспользовался возможность легонько придержать Сигу рукой за спину, хотя это и было совсем необязательно. Он, кажется, не был против, по крайней мере, реагировал на ощущение чужой большой ладони Сигу только чуть порозовевшими кончиками ушей и слегка расширившимися зрачками.

Через высокое окно было видно, как солнце понемногу закатывается за крыши домов. Небо всё ещё оставалось очень светлым, густо-голубым на большей своей части и рыжим у краёв неровного городского горизонта, с бледно-лимонным переливов между ними. Ранних и по-вечернему тусклых звёзд не было видно, как и всегда, когда речь шла о мегаполисе, но большой ломоть едва начавшей таять луны висел над городом, бледно-серый и словно бы почти прозрачный.

— Красиво, — сказал Сигу, разворачиваясь к окну лицом. Хаотин не был уверен, вопрос это или утверждение, слишком неясной была интонация чужого голоса.

— Да? — переспросил Хаотин, приподнимая бровь.

— Недавно было полнолуние, — вздохнул Сигу, коротко кивая. — Я смотрел ночью, было так красиво, как будто я в каком-то фантастическом фильме.

— Типа «Интерстеллара»?

— Я его не смотрел, — он признался, слегка смущённо пожимая плечами. — Знаешь, как что-то про непознаваемые миры, слишком далёкие, чтобы мы могли к ним прикоснуться по-настоящему. Понимаешь?

— Поэтично, — улыбнулся Хаотин, чувствуя, как в горле снова накапливается тягучая горечь. Это было так похоже на _того Сигу_ , который отпечатался в его памяти, у которого мысли порой бежали так быстро, что слова не успевали за ними, как бы он ни старался. — Понимаю. Ты раньше бывал в планетарии?

— В детстве, на экскурсии, — ответил Сигу, поводя плечом. — Это было очень давно.

— Это хорошо.

— Да?

— Да, — подтвердил Хаотин и кивнул в сторону открывшихся дверей, — наша — следующая. Если ты давно не был там, то тебе будет интересно.

Сяо Юй неуверенно перехватил петлю на поручне покрепче, сжимая её крепче, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Хаотину прямо в лицо. Его большие глаза под всё ещё ярким дневным светом тускло сияли, отличая мягко-карим, густым, словно молочный шоколад. Они чересчур долго смотрели друг на друга, почти не мигая, а потом Сигу, словно бы очнувшись, слегка потянул Хаотина за толстовку, указывая на автоматические двери понемногу замедляющегося автобуса.

— Идём, Сян Хаотин, — позвал он, и, когда автобус остановился и створки дверей открыли, они вместе выскочили на улицу.

Воздух снаружи уже стал немного прохладнее, и хотя по рукам ещё не бежали мурашки, Хаотин мог отчётливо ощутить, как мягкие короткие волосы на затылке будто бы встают дыбом. До астрономического музея, в котором находился планетарий, было всего пять минут быстрым шагом, и они потратили это время на короткий спор о лучшей книге Герберта Уэллса: Хаотину нравилась «Машина Времени», а Сигу — «Человек-невидимка». Он много читал и очень мало смотрел — просто потому, что в его крошечной квартирке не было ни телевизора, ни компьютера, а билеты в кино стоили слишком дорого, — и Хаотин поймал себя на желании показать ему все свои любимые фильмы. «Может быть, позже», — подумалось ему. Он мог бы удивительно живо представить их вдвоём, лежащих на кровати под пледом и смотрящих «Ключ от всех дверей» на смартфоне, который бы держали в руках по очереди, но не стал, хотя соблазн сделать это был слишком велик.

На входе он распечатал уже купленные онлайн билеты в стоящем в холле автомате и торжественно вручил один из них Сигу. Они вместе пошли в камеру хранения и оставили там рюкзаки, а потом вернулись в холл. До начала показа, на который Хаотин купил им билеты, оставалось почти полчаса, во время которых они могли посмотреть некоторые из выставленных в павильоне экспонатов — Сигу подозрительно долго рассматривал экспозицию из первых животных, побывавших в космосе, и, кажется, едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы прикоснуться к толстому защитному стеклу. Вокруг было много детей с родителями, но, как ни странно, шумно не было, напротив — самыми громкими звуками в помещении были мерный гул автоматов, печатающих билеты, топот детских ног по полу и приглушённые разговоры взрослых о чём-то отвлечённом.

Очередь ко входу в большой зал планетария начала стягиваться сразу же, как только закончился предыдущий сеанс, и Хаотин постарался протиснуться поближе к её началу, увлекая за собой Сигу, чтобы они могли занять места получше. Сели они правда в конце-концов всё же сбоку, подальше от дверей и ближе к верхней части пологих ступеней, по которым можно было перемещаться между рядами: эти места выбрал Сигу.

— Вид на купол везде одинаковый, — пояснил он, и хотя Хаотин понимал, что это не совсем так, спорить с ним не стал.

Места, которые понравились Сигу вед и вправду были неплохими — они находились в некотором отдалении от остальных, так что до них не долетала бы часть шума, исходящая от группы детей, сидящих на первых рядах, к тому же, если бы кто-то хотел выйти, он почти наверняка не прошёл бы мимо них. Да, они были не под самым центром купола, но вид оттуда всё равно должен был открываться отличный. К тому же, откровенно говоря, самому Хаотину было абсолютно не важно, где именно сидеть, главное — они были вместе. Он помог Сигу отрегулировать спинку кресла, а затем сделал то же самое со своей и слегка устало откинулся назад, чувствуя, как вязкое напряжение наконец-то покидает его тело, и мышцы, уставшие за день, постепенно расслабляются. Сигу, сидящий рядом, испустил такой же облегчённый выдох — денёк у него выдался действительно нервный, даже если в конечном счёте всё его волнение оказалось неоправданным.

Прикрыв глаза, Хаотин позволил себе расслабиться и растечься по откинутому креслу. Он чувствовал себя странно уставшим, хотя время было ещё довольно раннее, только пять часов дня. Мягкий материал, которым были обиты подлокотники, приятно холодил руки, а чёрный купол над их головами казался каким-то бездонным провалом. Смотря на него, Хаотин чувствовал, как постепенно теряется в пространстве, словно его тело перестало понимать, где верх, а где низ, и всё вокруг словно бы начало медленно кружиться и плыть, смешиваясь во что-то однородное и неразличимое. Единственным, что чувствовалось прежним — рука Сигу, лежащая на подлокотнике между их креслами рядом с рукой Хаотина. Они не касались, но ему хватало и едва ощутимого присутствия чужого тепла рядом, и он мог позволить себе отпустить всё остальное.

Когда начался показ, Хаотин перевёл взгляд с их рук на купол, глубокая чернота которого понемногу начинала расцвечиваться густо-синим и тёмно-фиолетовым с мелкими вкраплениями серебристо-серых звёзд, кое-где тусклых, а кое-где — поярче, светящихся на манер маленьких огоньков, окружённых лёгким ореолом бледного свечения. По краю купола расцветало зеленоватое сияние, каймой обрамляющее глубокую синеву, дрожащее и трепещущее, словно оно было чем-то живым, пульсирующим и дышащим. Зеленоватый перетекал в жёлтый, клубящийся облаками разреженной межзвёздной пыли, а жёлтый — в ослепительно-оранжевый, концентрирующийся в одной только точке, где, Хаотин точно знал, за пылью и газом пряталась оставшаяся от когда-то вспыхнувшей сверхновой крошечная нейтронная звезда. Видимый диапазон излучения даже близко не был в состоянии отразить то, что происходило в этих газопылевых облаках, но Хаотин, даже зная это, не мог оторвать от потолка глаз. Космос словно был вокруг него, повсюду, и Хаотин чувствовал, что словно плывёт в пустоте, окружающей его со всех сторон, и от того звёзды казались удивительно близкими.

Изображение на куполе двигалось, медленно переливаясь, растекаясь цветом от иссиня-чёрного до ярко-алого там, где находились области ионизированного водорода — «Они отправились наблюдать на туманностью розетка» — услужливо всплыло по подсознании, — а спокойный женский голос размеренно рассказывал про загадочные объекты наблюдаемой вселенной, понять природу которых людям ещё лишь предстояло. На этот моменте Хаотин невольно улыбнулся, понимая, что он, возможно, сейчас был единственным человеком, который действительно знал ответы на некоторые из этих вопросов — в университете он всегда выписывал большую часть рецензируемых журналов по астрономии и астрофизике.

В густой и беспросветной черноте, которая, казалось, должна была поглощать всё безвозвратно, расплывались неровные сияющие пятна, золотистые, синеватые и даже кроваво-красные. Мириады звёзд, крупных и мелких, ярких и совсем блёклых, усеивали купол, и свет от них напоминал настоящее сияние звёзд в безлунную ночь, неяркое и одновременно с тем нежное, такое удивительно мягкое, словно едва ощутимое прикосновение пальцев к щеке.

Хаотин помнил то, как звёзды выглядели из четвёртого лагеря на Чогори — тогда он сидел у входа в свою и Мэттью палатку и смотрел вверх, думая, что вид на звёзды в Тайбэе или Пало-Альто не мог даже сравниться с небом в горах, на высоте семи километров, в звенящей снежной тишине, такой густой, что её можно было резать ножом. Без затягивающего неба городского смога казалось, что мира у подножия гор и вовсе не существует, есть только небо в вышине, простирающееся во все стороны до самого едва различимого изгиба горизонта где-то в затянутой ранней утренней дымкой дали. Тогда звёзды казались такими близкими, как никогда прежде, и Хаотину подумалось, что ещё ближе они могут быть только если они поднимутся на пик в разгар короткой августовской ночи, когда единственный свет исходит от нетронутых сугробов и рассыпанных манной крупой по небу белых звёзд, холодно смотрящих на мир свысока. Его сердце тогда до острого отчаяния просило оказаться ещё чуть ближе к тому, что уже стало бесповоротно недостижимым и бесконечно далёким, и Хаотин, сидящий у входа в палатку, мог только безвольно тянутся рукой в стёганой перчатке вверх, прекрасно зная, что его пальцы коснуться только пустоты.

Но сейчас, когда он полулежал в удобном кресле и смотрел на купол, на который проецировалось удивительно чёткое и красочное изображение космоса, звёзды казались ещё ближе, ровно настолько, чтобы протянутой руки впервые было достаточно до того, чтобы коснуться их самыми кончиками пальцев.

Осторожно, искренне боясь любым неровным движением спугнуть вдруг нахлынувшее на него чувство, Хаотин повернул голову в сторону. Лёгкий голубовато-розовый свет падал на лицо Сигу, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрящего вверх, и в тот момент от одного только взгляда на него сердце Хаотина затопила глубокая бесконечная нежность, от которой на глаза навернулись слёзы. Он не мог представить даже, как его израненное сердце смогло вместить в себя столько безбрежной ласки и безграничного желания защитить, столько безотчётной готовности отдать что угодно, сделать что угодно, стать чем угодно лишь для того, чтобы сделать другого человека счастливым. Но оно смогло, и Хаотину стоило огромных усилий проглотить вставшее поперёк горла «люблю» и заставить свои губы не двигаться. Было так больно, и одновременно с тем, казалось, что вся его жизнь была ради одного этого момента, ради того, чтобы сейчас смотреть на чужое нежное лицо в отблесках звёздного света и в окружении звёздного же серебристого сияния.

«Ты знаешь, что ты — мои звёзды? — подумал он, смотря на мягкий профиль Сигу. — Ты знаешь, что я бы отдал тебе весь мир?»

Ему было так бесконечно жаль, что способность людей к пониманию друг друга настолько ограничена тем, что способны вместить в себя простые человеческие слова, было бесконечно жаль, что самое главное, невыразимое в своей тягучей сладкой горечи, обречено всегда оставаться невысказанным и непонятым. Хаотин столько всего хотел сказать, столько всего объяснить, но у чувств, наполняющих его сейчас, не существовало названий, их нельзя было описать ничем, кроме эха когда-то горчащих на языке слёз и рези в выплаканных до самой последней капли глазах.

Сердце ныло, полнясь густой тяжёлой болью, но одновременно с тем Хаотин чувствовал себя удивительно счастливым от одной возможности только смотреть на синеватые отблески света на коже Сигу и чувствовать его молчаливое присутствие так удивительно рядом.

— Юй Сигу? — едва слышно позвал Хаотин, и сидящий рядом с ним мальчик повернул голову в его сторону.

В его чёрных глазах отразился мягкий дрожащий блеск тысячи крошечных звёзд, раскинувшихся сейчас над ними.

— Что? — спросил он совсем тихо. — Сян Хаотин?

— У тебя в глазах отражается Ригель, ты знаешь? — прошептал Хаотин, а потом потянулся рукой к лежащей рядом хрупкой и тонкой ладони Сигу.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись и переплелись, и это было так естественно и просто, словно они никогда не разъединялись. Словно они были созданы, чтобы держать друг друга.

— Хочешь, я тебя поцелую? — спросил Хаотин, смотря в отражение звёзд в глазах человека, однажды ставшего звездой для него самого. — Можно? Пожалуйста?

То самое бесконечно-горькое и невыразимое промелькнуло на лице Сигу, а потом утонуло на дне его зрачков, и, на секунду смежив веки, он кивнул.


	6. Chapter 6

Он кивнул, а Хаотин чуть крепче сжал чужие пальцы, переплетённые с его собственными, и перегнулся через подлокотник кресла. Сигу потянулся к нему в ответ, и они застыли так близко, что каждый мог безо всяких усилий почувствовать чужое дыхание на своём лице. Секунда или другая, которую они провели, смотря друг другу в глаза, казалась почти бесконечной, и звёзды, отражающиеся в их радужках, медленно двигались и переливались, отблёскивая синеватым и золотистым.

— Сян Хаотин? — тихо спросил Сигу. Его ресницы дрожали, как и едва приоткрытые губы.

Хаотин осторожно дотронулся до его щеки свободной рукой, придвинулся ещё чуть ближе и улыбнулся. Маленькая ладонь Сигу прижалась к его, мягко обхватывая чуть выше запястья, и они потянулись друг к другу почти одновременно, так, что нельзя было сказать, кто подался вперёд первым.

Отчего-то _этот_ Сигу на вкус был как слёзы, а его губы были такими же обветренными, но одновременно с тем нежными и мягкими. Поцелуй был почти невинным — простое прикосновение едва приоткрытых губ, когда чуть тяжелое дыхание понемногу смешивалось и хотелось продлить короткий миг на чуточку дольше. Сигу держал глаза открытым, и это было немного странно — люди ведь обычно закрывали глаза, когда целовались, — но одновременно с тем так правильно, словно он хотел сохранить в памяти то, как выглядело лицо Хаотина в этот момент, и Хаотин тоже не мог закрыть глаза, словно что-то держало его.

У Сигу были большие глаза, мягкие и глубокие, и сейчас, когда они с Хаотином были так близко друг к другу, Хаотин мог увидеть в них самого себя. Когда говорили «утонуть в чьих-то глазах», наверное, имели в виду именно то, что Хаотин чувствовал сейчас, смотря на Сигу и звёздное сияние на его иссиня-чёрной радужке. Он ведь и вправду тонул, проваливаясь в бездну чужих зрачков, и с каждой секундой, когда ни один из них не решался первым разорвать поцелуй, он, кажется, лишался последних шансов всплыть на поверхность.

В конце концов они подались назад почти одновременно и одновременно же тяжело выдохнули, расслабленно прикрывая глаза. Хаотин легонько погладил чужую щёку кончиками пальцев и удовлетворённо улыбнулся, ощущая, какой тёплой была кожа под его прикосновением — хотя в темноте нельзя было понять, покраснел Сигу или нет, но Хаотин точно мог сказать, что его точно немного бросило в жар.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Хаотин для верности, очень тихо, потому что кто-то мог услышать.

Сигу несколько раз кивнул, не поднимая глаз, его пальцы легонько провели по тыльной стороне чужой руки, и он едва различимо улыбнулся.

— Да, — прошептал он. — Давай смотреть дальше?

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин и, напоследок ещё раз погладив чужую щёку, снова откинулся на спинку кресла, всё ещё держа правую руку Сигу в своей левой.

Сигу тоже откинулся назад, перевел глаза на купол и растянул губы в мягкой улыбке. Его взгляд несколько секунд оставался невидящим и прояснился только тогда, когда голос из больших динамиков начал рассказывать о составе межзвёздного газа.

Его улыбка оставалась мягкой и едва мечтательной, и была такой каждый раз, когда Хаотин отвлекался на пару секунд, чтобы проверить его.

Голос говорил о том, как в звёздной колыбели формируются молодые звёзды, и над ними раскрывалось изображение «столпов творения» в туманности Орёл, переливающиеся от коричневато-чёрного и цвета запёкшейся крови до почти прозрачного рыжего, сквозь который были отчётливо видны изумрудно-зелёные потёки, края которых горели золотистым. В зале стояла удивительная тишина, нарушаемая только записью голоса рассказчика, и зрители смотрели вверх заворожённо, будучи не в силах оторвать глаз от разливающейся над ними ультрамариновой сини.

Людей всегда влекло небо, Хаотин знал это, влекло кажущееся на первый взгляд просто непостижимым, далёким и недосягаемым. Столько тайн, столько вопросов, столько загадок, всё ещё остававшихся неразгаданными, настолько всеобъемлющих, что на их фоне Хаотин невольно ощущал себя всего лишь самой крошечной песчинкой со дна океана, которой никогда не было суждено увидеть что-то над поверхностью. Человеческий разум не мог вместить в себя что-то настолько огромное, многогранное и обширное, и от этого внутри загоралось странное чувство и страха, и томления.

Трепет.

Небо вызывало трепет.

И почти по-детски искренний восторг, отпечатавшийся на лице сидящего рядом Сигу.

Хотя сеанс длился всего сорок пять минут, для Хаотина он казался почти бесконечным, настолько он потерялся в переливах света и собственных мыслях. Сигу пришлось легонько потрясти его за руку, чтобы Хаотин очнулся и поспешно поднялся со своего места, видя, что люди вокруг понемногу тянутся к выходу из зала. Дети, весь сеанс сидевшие тихо, словно мыши, теперь шумели, обсуждая между собой то, что только что видели, и в помещении стоял неутихающий гул разговоров, пока Хаотин и Сигу спускались по ступенькам к дверям.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Хаотин, когда они вдвоём прошли по широкому холлу и свернули в сторону расположенной на цокольном этаже камеры хранения. — Понравилось?

— Да, — кивнул Сигу, и его глаза скользнули вверх по лицу Хаотина. — Здорово.

— Да?

— Угу, особенно когда показывали Эту Киля, — пробормотал он. — Я делал про неё доклад в сентябре, но на фотографиях всё совсем не так как тут. Я бы хотел увидеть как она вспыхнула на самом деле, очень. Представляешь, каково это было бы: в одну ночь на небе ничего нет, а в другую — она уже загорелась почти как Альфа Центавра?

— В инфракрасном спектре она ещё красивее, чем в видимом, — Хаотин согласно кивнул. — Но ты, наверное, видел?

— Да, я видел её в разных спектрах излучения. Но вот так вот, на огромном проекторе — совсем по-другому. Это так…

— Так близко, да? — по лицу Хаотина расплылась спокойная улыбка. — Как будто можно дотянуться до них руками?

— Я хотел сказать — «завораживает», — поправил его Сигу, но так же мягко улыбнулся. — Но «близко» тоже подходит.

— Вот, держи свой рюкзак, — вздохнул Хаотин, передавая полупустой рюкзак в руки Сигу. — Ты романтично говоришь, кстати, очень.

Сигу фыркнул, но едва-едва заметно зарделся. В искусственном освещении его ресницы отбрасывали на щёки короткие густые тени. Улыбка на его лице была почти что слишком яркой, настолько, что Хаотину до безумия хотелось сцеловать её с чужих губ, почувствовать ни с чем не смешанный сладковато-солёный вкус чужой кожи на своём языке. Он скучал по этому вкусу.

— Вытащи шарф, — вздохнул Хаотин, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону. — И накинь капюшон, ладно?

— Ты как наседка, — фыркнул Сигу, но всё же скинул рюкзак с плеча и выудил оттуда длинный бежевый шарф.

— А ты хочешь застудить горло? Давай, завяжи, будет теплее.

Сигу пожал плечами и обернул полосу ткани вокруг шеи, оставляя два длинных конца болтаться.

— Не так, — вздохнул Хаотин, остановившись напротив Сигу, поправил его шарф и, чуть подумав, обернул один из длинных концов вокруг чужой шеи ещё раз. — Вот, теперь хорошо. И капюшон.

— Сян Хаотин! — Сигу приподнял брови, но натянутый на голову капюшон скидывать не стал, только пару раз дёрнул за шнурки, затягивающие его туже, и рассмеялся.

— Ты сейчас чуть-чуть похож на эскимоса, — заметил Хаотин и тоже слегка рассмеялся. — Пошли, я же обещал тебе ещё и ужин.

— Ну чего ты, запеленал меня, как младенца, — с деланной сердитостью вздохнул Сигу и ещё раз дернул за шнурки у ворота. Нижняя часть его лица была немного закрыта обёрнутым вокруг неё шарфом, но даже по одним глазам можно было понять, что он улыбается в своей мягкой и искренней манере.

— Неправда, очень мило ведь, — Хаотин легонько похлопал его по плечу.

— Сам тогда чего не заворачиваешься? — спросил Сигу, когда они уже вышли на улицу.

Было прохладно: на предплечьях Хаотина появилась лёгкая гусиная кожа, а кончики ушей почти сразу начали мёрзнуть и наверняка покраснели. Чуть подумав, он тоже накинул на голову капюшон и затянул шнурок так же, как Сигу.

— Можем выглядеть как два эскимоса вместе, — предложил он. — Есть что-то особенное, куда ты хочешь пойти?

— Да нет, — вздохнул он. — Только мы можем пойти в какое-нибудь простое место?

— Конечно, — Хаотин пожал плечами и склонил голову на бок, чуть скрадывая слишком большую разницу в росте между ними. — Я смотрел, тут недалеко есть неплохой ресторанчик с барбекю, можем сходить туда, поесть что-нибудь вкусное. Что ты любишь?

Сигу пожал плечами, и Хатину подумалось, что он, наверное, не сможет и вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел мясо на гриле.

— Можем взять что хочешь, посмотрим, когда придём, — решив не оставлять молчаливую паузу слишком долгой, сказал Хаотин.

— Ну, давай, — несмело отозвался Сигу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Это недалеко?

— Недалеко, — подтвердил Хаотин. — Думаю, дойдём минут за десять, если я правильно помню дорогу.

Сигу согласно кивнул. Было бы хорошо взять его за руку, сжать её легонько в своей, согревая, и пойти в сторону ресторанчика вот так, держась за руки, но Хаотин решил этого не делать, только слегка дотронулся до чужой ладони своей и попросил:

— Спрячь, ладно? Не мерзни.

— Ладно, — не стал спорить Сигу и послушно убрал руки в карманы.

— Ты теперь похож на пингвинёка, — улыбнулся Хаотин и, не сдержавшись, чуть приобнял его за плечи, тут же отпуская. — Пошли, быстро дойдём и там согреемся.

Они спустились в подземный переход и вышли на другую сторону широкой и освещённой улицы. Небо уже совсем стемнело, фонари заливали мостовую тускло-рыжим электрическим светом, который, пятнами падая на землю, создавал странный чередующийся узор из тёмных и светлых участков. В окнах домов по обе стороны улицы горел свет, ярко поблёскивали вывески магазинов и закусочных, люди текли по тротуару сплошной разнородной массой. Их было так много, что Хаотин почти всерьёз боялся, что они с Сигу потеряют друг друга, и потому в конце концов всё же осторожно взялся за чужой локоть, чтобы им было легче держаться рядом.

В переулке, в который они свернули при первой же возможности, людей было куда меньше, и идти можно было намного свободнее. Вывесок тут было не так много, и сияли они не так ярко, но зато в горящих тёплым лимонным светом окнах было куда больше жизни — мелькали фигуры людей, ходящих из комнаты в комнату, на чьём-то подоконнике свернулась большая пушистая кошка, удобно устроившаяся между цветочными горшками, с одной стороны слышалась громкая ругань, а с другой — какая-то тягучая и медленная мелодия. Хаотин мог живо представить, как в чьей-то квартире играет старый кассетный магнитофон и кто-то кружится под странно знакомую мелодию в темноте, беззвучно ступая ногами по мягкому ковру.

— Тебе нравится эта музыка? — спросил он у Сигу, идущего рядом.

Тот поднял на Хаотина слегка удивлённые глаза — чёрт, какими же большими они казались, когда он смотрел вот так, снизу вверх, широко распахнув ресницы, — и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Эта? — и неопределённо кивнул куда-то в сторону, откуда звучал тихий саксофон.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. — Под такое хочется танцевать в темноте, ты не думаешь?

— Музыка красивая, — согласился Сигу, — а вот желания у тебя странные. Если танцевать в темноте, то кому-то обязательно отдавят ногу.

— Если танцевать не чечётку, то всё будет в порядке, — уверил его Хаотин. — Можно просто слушать, необязательно танцевать. В темноте слушается лучше.

— Потому что информация из зрительных анализаторов почти не поступает?

— Поэтому, — согласился Хаотин. — Но вообще просто потому, что слушать саксофон при свете как-то неудобно.

Сигу неуверенно посмотрел на Хаотина. Саксофон всё ещё играл, но с каждым шагом, что они проходили по переулку, его тихое томительное звучание становилось всё тише и тише.

— Ты о чём? — спросил Сигу непонимающе.

— Ну, — протянул Хаотин, — тебе про такое ещё рано знать, наверное.

— Господи, это ты о чём-то грязном, что ли? Не отвечай, — Сигу остановил его порывистым движением руки. Под надвинутым на лоб капюшоном не было видно его ушей, но Хаотин мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что они и без мороза были бы слегка розовыми.

— Я ничего не сказал, — фыркнул Хаотин. — Видишь вон тот фонарь, перед цветочным магазином? Нам нужно будет около него повернуть, пройти ещё квартал — и мы будем на месте.

Сигу кивнул, и они зашагали ещё быстрее. Их локти то и дело случайно соприкасались от того, насколько близко друг к другу они шли, а Сигу то и дело посматривал на Хаотина снизу вверх, пряча улыбку в широком шарфе. Хаотин не мог представить себе ничего столь же драгоценного, как эта широкая мягкая улыбка на чужих бледных тонких губах.

Вскоре они подошли к ресторанчику — неприметному и тихому, но наполненному тёплым запахом жареных мяса и овощей и приглушенным звуком разговоров. Столики были разделены высокими перегородками на манер деревянных жалюзи, и на стенах у каждого столика горели тусклые светильники, испускающие лёгкий розовато-оранжевый свет, мягкий и ровный. Они выбрали столик подальше от окон — Хаотин решил, что у дальней стены должно быть куда теплее, и сквозняк из чуть приоткрытого окна не должен ощущаться так сильно. Цены тут были довольно демократичные, хотя судя по тому, как слегка озабоченно сошлись на переносице брови Сигу, для него даже эта цена была чересчур высокой.

— Я плачу, — предупредил его Хаотин, слегка дотрагиваясь рукой до чужих пальцев, держащихся за корочку меню.

— Я знаю, — сглотнув, пробормотал Сигу. — Просто…

— Всё нормально, — с успокаивающей интонацией произнёс Хаотин. — Я последние несколько дней писал работы для студентов, чтобы заработать немного, так что позволь мне угостить тебя, пожалуйста?

Сигу склонил голову к плечу, похрустывая шеей, и растерянно перевёл взгляд с Хаотина на меню и обратно. Его руки потянулись к шарфу на шее, чтобы развязать его, но так и застыли у горла, неловко запутавшись пальцами в мелкой вязке.

— Угу, — чуть помолчав, кивнул он. — Мы можем взять овощное?

— Если хочешь, то конечно, — улыбнулся Хаотин. — Но я закажу и мяса тоже, ты ведь даже не обедал сегодня.

— Я просто не хотел есть, — вздохнув, Сигу перелистнул страницу меню, а потом и вовсе отложил его в сторону.

К ним подошла официантка, и они по очереди сделали заказ — Хаотин попросил общий счёт, — и она удивительно быстро удалилась, попросив их подождать несколько минут.

— Твоё дело, — не стал спорить Хаотин. — Но я тебя всё равно заставлю съесть креветку. Они очень полезные, и для щитовидки, и для костей.

— Заставишь? — Сигу снова поднял на него широко раскрытые глаза.

— Очень вежливо попрошу, — поправился Хаотин и снова легонько дотронулся до чужих пальцев. — Ты умеешь управляться с грилем? Можем нажарить овощей и креветок, будет вкусно.

— Не то чтобы не умею, — протянул Сигу, — то есть… Я быстро схватываю. Да.

Хаотин усмехнулся и кивнул. В квартире, где жил Сигу — если это вообще можно было назвать квартирой, — была только маленькая электрическая плитка, на которой даже сварить овощной суп было тяжело. Может быть, его брали в рестораны с барбекю раньше, когда он жил с тётей, но сказать наверняка Хаотин не мог. По тому, с каким вниманием Сигу следил за руками Хаотина, когда им принесли небольшой гриль, овощи и креветок и тот принялся за приготовление ужина, можно было подумать, что Сигу и вправду никогда не был на барбекю.

— На, попробуй, — выдохнул он, осторожно протягивая Сигу кусочек чуть обжаренной морковки. — Ну, вкусно?

Сигу ухмыльнулся, отвёл взгляд в сторону и осторожно забрал губами морковь, которую Хаотин держал палочками. Желваки на его челюстях чуть заиграли, он сглотнул и чуть облизнул губы.

— Ну? Вкусно?

— Вкусно, — улыбаясь, вздохнул Сигу. — Давай я сделаю креветки? Сколько их нужно жарить?

Хаотин пожал плечами, пододвигая сырые креветки к Сигу.

— Пока они не покраснеют, — сказал он, — потом переворачивай их, и на другой стороне столько же. Минуты три-четыре, наверное?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сигу и принялся выкладывать больших креветок на гриль. — Я съем несколько, не переживай.

— Я не переживаю, — фыркнул Хаотин и тут же поправился, — только немного. Самую малость.

Сигу хмыкнул, кажется, удовлетворённый и таким ответом. Он хорошо управлялся с палочками, хотя по тому, как двигались его пальцы, можно было понять, что для него куда привычнее держать вилку с ножом. В голове Хаотина промелькнула мысль о том, что в следующий раз — если он, конечно, будет, — они могут пойти куда-то, где подают западную кухню. Может быть, он даже сам мог бы приготовить что-то сам.

— Хорошее место, — неловко произнёс Сигу, которому, кажется, было чуть неудобно от того, что они сидели в тишине. — Тут хорошо.

— Я рад, что тебе тут нравится, — Хаотин перевернул разложенные на половине гриля кусочки нарезанных овощей. — Не был уверен, куда тебя взять. Надо было спросить, какая кухня тебе нравится, наверное.

— Я не привередливый, — Сигу пожал плечами. — Я давно не был в таком месте. Пахнет очень-очень вкусно. Обычно я не ем не дома, только если на работе, и то редко.

— Может быть, я буду тебе там оставлять что-то вкусное иногда, — Хаотин ещё раз перевернул кусочки овощей и улыбнулся, — или не иногда. По-моему, твой босс был не против, хотя смотрел он на меня так странно… словно приведение увидел.

— Джиган-гэ хороший человек, — задумчиво произнёс Сигу. Креветки на гриле тихонько шипели, когда он перевернул их, проверяя то, достаточно ли они поджарились с одной стороны. — Он сказал мне, что ты был какой-то странный. Тебе надо было хоть сказать ему, как тебя зовут, я ведь правда подумал, что это А-Дэ.

Хаотин снова поднёс кусочек поджаренной моркови к чужим губам, и Сигу проглотил его, уже не мешкая, как прежде. Пахло действительно вкусно, как Сигу и сказал.

— Ну, — Хаотин вздохнул, — как там твой босс сказал, «высокий красавчик»? Один в один Сядэ, если бы он ещё лицо попроще делал… Ничего, в следующий раз скажу твоему Джигану-гэ, что это от меня, гадать не придётся.

— Я и так пойму, — вздохнул Сигу и перевернул ровно покрасневшие креветки. — Дай мне ещё кусочек.

— Держи, — Хаотин улыбнулся, протягивая ему ещё кусочек. — Ты любитель морковки, да?

Сигу пожал плечами. Ямочки на его щеках стали чуть заметнее. Гриль всё ещё приглушённо шипел под креветками.

— Хочешь попробовать первую? — спросил Хаотин, поднимая уже готовую креветку и откладывая её в сторону. — Могу почистить её для тебя.

— Я и сам могу, — Сигу поджал губы. — Это не так сложно.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Просто хотел быть вежливым, — усмехнулся Хаотин, поднимая руки в словно бы извиняющемся жесте.

— Ты и так вежливый, — Сигу закатил глаза, улыбаясь. — Ты сказал, что писал работы студентам, да?

— Что-то в этом роде, да, — Хаотин взял креветку в руки и быстро очистил её маленьким ножом, тут отправляя в рот. Мясо у неё было мягкое и нежное, почти тающее на языке. — Они очень вкусные, попробуй. На, держи.

Сигу так же очистил креветку от панциря и откусил половину. Его губы, чуть испачкавшиеся в масле, слегка блестели.

«Я ведь целовал его чуть больше часа назад», — пронеслось в голове у Хаотина, и он невольно улыбнулся ещё сильнее, чем он улыбался и так.

— Чего ты так смотришь? — спросил Сигу, но судя по тому, как он легонько поджал губы и снова перевёл взгляд куда-то влево-вниз, он не был против.

— Нельзя? — Хаотин очистил ещё одну креветку.

— Ну… — Сигу пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся. — Только немного.

Хаотин фыркнул и протянул очищенную креветку Сигу.

— На, тебе, — Сигу, чуть помешкав, забрал её у него из рук. — Я ведь уже говорил, какие они полезные?

— Да, только что. Ты поэтому так хорошо сдал промежуточные, Сян Хаотин?

Хаотин приглушённо засмеялся и тут же огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что его смех не потревожил никого из остальных посетителей — их было не так уж много для пятничного вечера, но всё же куда больше, чем в обычное время.

— Хотелось бы, но пришлось учиться, — улыбнулся он.

Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы есть овощи и креветки прямо с гриля и говорить как будто и ни о чём. Сигу то и дело облизывал чуть испачканные маслом губы и поглядывал на Хаотина с легкой улыбкой, от которой внутри как будто загорались крошечные фейерверки. В этом разговоре было что-то неуловимое, успокаивающее и заставляющее забыться, отвлечься от всех проблем, которые наваливались на них каждый день.

Впервые за долгое время Хаотин не думал ни о чём постороннем: ни о творящейся с ним чертовщине, ни об отмороженных пальцах и заиндевевших ресницах, ни даже о том, насколько сильно _этот_ Сигу похож на того Сигу, которого он когда-то полюбил до боли под рёбрами. Он просто смотрел на улыбку на чужом лице, мягкую и отлично знакомую, на неглубокие ямочки на чужих щеках и слегка смущённый взгляд, и одно это делало его почти невозможно счастливым.

«Он дал мне себя поцеловать», — снова подумал он, словно не в силах уложить эту мысль у себя в голове.

— Я думал, что тебе нет дела до школы, а ты, оказывается, помогаешь ребятам из университета, — заметил Сигу, отправляя в рот ещё несколько кусочков овощей.

— «Помогаю» — это слишком громко сказано, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Им нужна помощь, мне нужны деньги.

Сигу приподнял бровь.

— Твои родители не дают тебе карманных?

— Дают, — пожал плечами Хаотин, выкладывая на гриль ещё порцию креветок. — Но мы не очень ладим, я думаю. Особенно в последнее время.

— Понятно, — Сигу выдохнул, и его кадык почти опасно дёрнулся.

— Я их люблю, — поправил себя Хаотин, задумчиво поднимая глаза. — Просто мы отдалились. Я подумываю снять себе маленькую студию, попробовать пожить самому.

— В Тайбэе недешёвая аренда, — рассудительно произнёс Сигу. — Я…

— Снимаешь квартиру, да? — спросил Хаотин.

— Что-то вроде, — чуть замявшись, произнёс Сигу. — Это не совсем квартира, но… Скорее как комната? Да, скорее комната.

Хаотин съел ещё немного овощей и пару раз хрустнул пальцами. В помещении было довольно тепло, но пальцы почему-то слегка онемели, словно от ладоней отхлынула вся кровь.

— Я вроде как понял, что ты живёшь один, — вздохнул Хаотин, и когда Сигу поднял на него непонимающий взгляд, пояснил, — у тебя рукав на кофте зашит дважды, но неаккуратно. Взрослые не так шьют. К тому же ты пропускаешь обеды. 

— Я правда не был голоден, — вздохнул Сигу и слегка сжал нижнюю губу между зубами.

— Да, а я спал на китайском из-за того, что прочитал в Нэшнал Географике о том, что так информация лучше усваивается, — фыркнул в ответ Хаотин.

— Туше, — признал Сигу.

— Слушай, всё нормально. Я давненько не был на первом свидании с кем-то, если я спрашиваю что-то не то, или всё это как-то слишком — просто скажи, хорошо? — предложил Хаотин. Креветка таяла на языке, словно была сделана из сахарной ваты.

Сигу отвернулся и с шумом выпустил воздух из лёгких. Он не был тем человеком, которого легко смутить, он и не выглядел смущённым сейчас, только озадаченным и словно застанным врасплох.

— Я тоже не знаю, как нужно говорить и что, — вздохнул он. — Я тоже давно не был на первом свидании.

— Давно? — Хаотин приподнял бровь и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, вообще не был, — обескураженно пробормотал Сигу и фыркнул. — Не знаю, что нужно говорить и делать. Это странно?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Думаю, это нормально, что всё немного неловко. Расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? Что ты планируешь делать после школы?

Сигу положил подбородок на собранные в замок руки и перевёл взгляд с Хаотина на посетителей за столиком по другую сторону прохода и обратно. На его лице отразилась лёгкая задумчивость, прежде чем он вздохнул и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Я собираюсь поступать в университет, — сказал он, поднимая глаза. — Не совсем уверен насчёт специальности, но…

— Физика? — спросил Хаотин, с удовольствием наблюдая за удивлением в чужих глазах.

— Ты знаешь?

— Не то чтобы знаю, — улыбнулся Хаотин, чуть облизывая губы, — но я иногда смотрю на тебя на занятиях. Не в каком-то пугающем смысле, не подумай ничего такого, ладно? У тебя просто и вправду горят глаза иногда, особенно на факультативах по физике. Как будто это то, что тебе действительно интересно.

— Это так заметно? — Сигу хмыкнул, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Его взгляд знакомо искрился. — Правда?

— Нет, — Хаотин покачал головой, — думаю, я это заметил, только потому, что ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу знать тебя лучше.

Сигу улыбнулся, так, что стало понятно, что он и сам не может решить, то ли ему нравится то, что только что сказал Хаотин, то ли ему от этого слегка неловко.

— К тому же, ты так вдохновенно говорил про звёзды, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Несложно догадаться, что тебе нравится.

— Не думал, что я так похож на открытую книгу, — Сигу пожал плечами, а уголок его губ чуть приподнялся, — а ты? Что хочешь делать после выпуска?

— Создам гаражную рок-группу и буду играть где-нибудь под мостом, — с деланной серьёзностью произнёс Хаотин, но тут же рассмеялся, не выдержав удивлённого выражения на чужом лице, — шучу-шучу. Придётся учиться дальше, куда я денусь. Но я тоже не совсем решил насчёт того, где именно.

— Точно не на китайской филологии, — фыркнул Сигу.

— Уж точно, — повторил его интонацию Хаотин и невольно облизнул губы. — Посмотрим. Времени до выпускного ещё очень много.

— Тебе так только кажется. Сейчас декабрь, мы выпускаемся в конце июня, так что осталось всего-то семь месяцев, даже меньше, — Сигу вздохнул, скрещивая руки перед собой. Тарелка с только что приготовленными креветками стояла перед ним, но его было потянувшиеся к ней пальцы так и замерли, не притронувшись к краю. — Время иногда проходит слишком быстро.

Хаотин кивнул, и вздох, сорвавшийся с его губ, был неожиданно тяжёлым и глубоким. Он прекрасно знал, о чём говорит Сигу, прекрасно помнил о тех, других семи месяцах его жизни, пролетевших быстро и стаявших в секунду, словно лёгкий мартовский снег, оставив за собой только кровоточащие чёрные проталины. Время, за которое он так отчаянно цеплялся, продлилось так недолго, обернувшись лишь привкусом сладкой ваты на языке, фантомным чувством чужой маленькой ладони в своей и дырой там, где должно было быть сердце. Знай Хаотин, что всё так обернётся — обязательно держался бы за происходящее крепче, сделал бы всё что угодно, лишь бы только не отпустить от себя самое дорогое, что у него только было. Он не верил, что человек может обмануть судьбу, но разве могла судьба быть такой?

Разве могло нечто столь жестокое быть предначертано такой светлой и чистой душе, как душа Сигу?

— Ты прав, — вздохнул он.

— Тогда нам нужно больше ценить это время, — Сигу улыбнулся. — Школьный выпускной год ведь больше не повторится.

Хаотин кивнул и первым потянулся к ещё одной креветке.

— Съешь ещё одну, пожалуйста, — попросил он, улыбаясь. — Наше первое свидание ведь тоже не повторится, так что надо взять всё от этого времени.

— М? — приподняв бровь, выдавил Сигу.

— Ешь, — повторил Хаотин, вкладывая в чужие маленькие пальцы очищенную креветку. — Не знаю, придём ли мы ещё в это место, так что наслаждайся.

Сигу фыркнул и забрал креветку.

— Мне тут нравится, — пробормотал он тихо и мягко, — я думаю, тут хорошо. Было бы здорово…

— Прийти сюда снова? — закончил за него Хаотин, приподнимая бровь.

— Нет, — резко произнёс Сигу и тут же смягчился, — то есть да. То есть… было бы неплохо.

— Мы сходим куда хочешь, если ты решишь пойти со мной, а свидание ещё раз, — Хаотин по-доброму усмехнулся. — Подумай об этом, хорошо?

Сигу тихо рассмеялся, опуская голову. Его щёки залила лёгкая розоватая краска, почти незаметная, но такая приятная для глаза Хаотина, тёплая и искренняя.

— Я подумаю, — вздохнул он, словно бы слегка издеваясь, но с той самой мягкостью в голосе, по которой Хаотин мог без труда понять, что он скорее согласится, чем откажется.

— Подумай, Сяо Юй, — кивнул Хаотин, и по его собственным щекам, кажется, невольно тоже пополз лёгкий смущённый румянец.

— Подумаю, — повторил Сигу, снова переводя взгляд на людей за столиком у окна.

Лёгкая улыбка, растянувшаяся на его губах, золотыми искрами светилась и в его отведённом взгляде.

— Откуда ты узнал, где я работаю, кстати? — спросил он, снова поворачиваясь к Хаотину.

— Боишься, что я за тобой следил? — Хаотин приподнял бровь и непроизвольно принялся барабанить пальцами по столу.

— Мне стоит?

— Ну, как сказать… — пробормотал Хаотин, пробежавшись языком по губам. — Можно сказать, что слежка и вправду была…

Сигу нахмурился, и его взгляд снизу вверх в секунду стал настороженным и напряжённым.

— Эй, не пугайся так, — успокаивающе произнёс он и, чуть замешкавшись, легонько дотронулся до чужой руки.

— Есть повод? — спросил Сигу, вопросительно склоняя голову на бок. Его рука под ладонью Хаотина чуть дрогнула, но одёргивать он её всё же не стал.

— Нет, — фыркнул Хаотин. — У меня есть друг, которому нравится твой босс.

— Да?

— Да. Он узнал, где твой босс работает, — вздохнув, продолжил Хаотин, — и когда он ходил мимо вашей кофейни, то видел тебя, и потом сказал мне. Ничего криминального, в общем, не волнуйся, я не крался за тобой в ночи под музыку из триллера восьмидесятых.

Сигу тихо хмыкнул, и уголок его губ чуть приподнялся. Напряжение из его ладони, которую Хаотин держал, накрыв свою, почти полностью ушло, оставив её мягкой и расслабленной.

— Я знаю этого друга? — вздохнул Сигу вопросительно.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Он не открытый гей, и хотя я не самый лучший человек на свете, я не хочу устраивать ему аутинг, даже перед тобой, хорошо?

— Угу, — понимающе кивнул Сигу. — А ты сам?..

— Я?

— Ну, открытый? — уточнил Сигу. — Не говори, если не хочешь.

— Да нет, ты можешь такое спрашивать, — обнадёживающе пробормотал Хаотин. — Мои друзья в курсе, моя семья — нет. Может быть, я им скажу, но... Я вроде говорил, что мы не очень-то ладим?

— Говорил.

— Ну вот, — Хаотин вздохнул и принялся за очистку ещё одной креветки. — Хочешь?

— Да, хочу, — согласился младший и забрал её из чужих пальцев. — Я, честно говоря, не был уверен, что ты всерьёз.

— Насчёт свидания? — переспросил Хаотин.

— Ну да, — Сигу неловко пожал плечами. — То есть, мы ведь почти незнакомы.

Хаотин проглотил кусочек мягкого мяса, почти не жуя его, и кивнул в ответ Сигу, соглашаясь с его словами.

— Я тебя за тем и позвал, чтобы мы могли узнать друг друга немного получше, — сказал он со спокойной улыбкой на губах. — Мне хочется получше узнать человека, который мне нравится, разве с этим что-то не так?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Сигу. — Я в этом мало что понимаю.

— Слушай, — улыбнулся Хаотин и сжал ладонь Сигу в своих, будто бы пытаясь её согреть, хотя она и так была уже очень тёплой, — тебе нравится, как мы проводим время сейчас? Планетарий? Еда? Разговаривать со мной?

Сигу кивнул и вдруг улыбнулся, так, словно понял, к чему Хаотин ведёт, пусть это и осталось непроизнесённым. Его зубы несколько раз нервно впились в нижнюю губу, заставляя её невольно покраснеть сильнее обычного, а пальцы, которые Хаотин сжимал между своих, легонько дёрнулись, чуть царапая чужую ладонь ногтями.

— Всё в порядке, — на выдохе произнёс он. — Мне нравится.

Они закончили ужин за продолжением прерванного было разговора о Герберте Уэллсе. Хаотин кормил Сигу креветками, они смеялись, и атмосфера за столом была удивительно умиротворённой и уютной. Почти домашней, думалось Хаотину, и от этого внутри что-то нежно и чуть болезненно сжималось.

В конце концов Хаотин расплатился, оставив официантке небольшие, но приемлемые чаевые, и они вдвоём вышли из ресторанчика на улицу. Сигу снова закутался в шарф и надвинул капюшон на самые глаза, Хаотин поступил так же, и они оба, спрятав мёзнущие от уже заметно похолодевшего воздуха пальцы в карманы, зашагали по переулку назад, в сторону главной улицы.

Сигу не очень хорошо знал этот район, и Хаотин одолжил ему мобильный, чтобы тот мог уточнить дорогу до своего дома по карте. Он предложил проводить младшего: поехать вместе на велосипедах, паркинг которых был почти на каждом шагу, и Сигу, чуть задумавшись, согласился, хотя его глаза и бегали вверх-вниз чуть настороженно, но одновременно с тем и словно в ожидании чего-то. Ехать вдвоём по знакомым улицам, наблюдая за почерневшим небом над головой и тысячей огней ночного города вокруг, было удивительно и одновременно с тем до дрожи в коленях больно.

Только недавно, когда они ели и смеялись, Хаотин был готов поверить, что то спокойствие, которое тогда растекалось у него внутри, способно продлиться дольше считанных десятков минут, но теперь он только спрашивал себя, есть ли в этом мире хоть что-то, что не будет вызывать у него воспоминаний, бывших когда-то до безумия счастливыми, а теперь ощущающихся как нечто бесконечно горькое. Порой ему казалось, что от способен отвлечься, но стоило Сигу улыбнуться как-то по-особенному или посмотреть из-под ресниц просто и безыскусно, и из груди вновь и вновь рвалось тяжёлое и болезненное.

Было так странно порой смотреть на Сигу и невольно отмечать, что при всей болезненной взрослости во взгляде и невидимой тяжести на плечах, Сигу иногда улыбался совсем как ребёнок, беззащитно и открыто, с совершенно детским желанием довериться. Хаотин не знал, как, пройдя через все те трудности, что выпали на его долю, Сигу сохранил способность порой улыбаться с такой простотой и искренностью. Это изумляло, как изумляло и то каким счастливым он выглядел, чуть налегая грудью на руль, крутя педали и то и дело поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Хаотина. От одного его вида сжималось сердце.

«Я люблю тебя», — подумал Хаотин и сильнее налёг на педали, пытаясь выбить эту мысль из своей головы, вытолкнуть её куда-то на самый край сознания, туда, где она хотя бы какое-то время не будет его тревожить.

Она, конечно же, никуда не делась, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось.

— Здесь? — спросил он, когда они остановились паркинга, ближайшего к дому, где жил Сигу.

— Да, — тот кивнул. — Спасибо, что проводил. Я хорошо провёл время.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Хаотин.

— Ну, я пойду? — спросил Сигу, оставляя велосипед на парковочном месте.

— Угу, — Хаотин вздохнул, — только…

— Только?

— Можно я тебя ещё поцелую? — спросил Хаотин, дотрагиваясь до чужого острого локтя. — Всё в порядке, если нет.

— Тогда нет, — фыркнул Сигу, делая шаг назад.

В тот момент его щёки горели — действительно горели, настолько, насколько они вообще могли гореть, — и всё его лицо заливало светло-розоватой краской.

— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся в понедельник в школе, Сяо Юй? — спросил Хаотин, приподнимая бровь.

— Увидимся, Сян Хаотин, — пробормотал Сигу в ответ, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать в сторону своего дома.

***

Когда он открыл входную дверь и скользнул в дом, на часах было уже почти одиннадцать вечера, и ночь за окном стояла такая густая и тёмная, что без света фонарей казалось, что тьму можно резать ножом. Обычно в такое время ещё никто не спал, но все уже понемногу собирались ко сну — мать краем уха слушала вечерний выпуск новостей, домывая оставшуюся с ужина посуду, сестра шумела в душе, что-то напевая, а отец обычно закрывался в кабинете, если работы было больше, чем он рассчитывал — а её почти всегда было больше. Правда, в тот день, когда Хаотин скинул кроссовки и со вздохом сделал пару шагов по гостиной, его встретил только взгляд матери, сидящей на диване, усталый и очень тяжёлый.

— Мам? — спросил он тихо, останавливаясь у дивана.

— Ты не говорил, что придёшь поздно, — произнесла она и медленно подняла на него глаза. — Я волновалась.

— Ещё даже одиннадцати нет, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Прости, что заставил волноваться.

— Я звонила тебе. Ты не брал трубку, — мать опустила голову и похлопала рукой по дивану рядом с собой, прося сына сесть рядом.

— Прости, — ещё раз извинился Хаотин и сел на диван, как его и просили. — Наверное, я поставил на беззвучный во время занятий и забыл включить звук обратно.

Мать ничего не ответила. Она даже не смотрела на него, только куда-то на пол перед собой, на крошечный просвет между досками паркета, и её глаза, казалось, не двигались вовсе. Хаотин не умел читать людей, но даже ему было понятно, что всё совсем нехорошо и что вся проблема, должно быть, в нём.

— Мам? — позвал он, не решаясь дотронуться до её плеча.

— Твоя сестрёнка сказала, что у тебя второй результат по промежуточным экзаменам, — чуть помолчав, вздохнула она. — Ты большой молодец.

— Мам? — повторил он.

Ему не верилось, что она сидела на диване в гостиной в такой поздний час, наверняка ожидая его прихода, только ради того, чтобы поговорить об оценках. Отчитать его — возможно, но сейчас его отчитывать было не за что, по крайней мере, относительно учёбы, и это натолкнуло Хаотина на мысль, что ему действительно не стоило оставлять телефон в «беззвучном» режиме.

— Мам?

— Я знаю, что ты не был у Сунь Босяна тогда, — произнесла она тихо. — Я звонила его матери, и она сказала, что ты у них не ночевал. Я не сказала твоему отцу, но… С тобой всё в порядке? Ты не берёшь трубку. Не разговариваешь с нами. Уходишь рано утром, приходишь поздно, или вообще не приходишь, почти не ешь. Молчишь постоянно, даже когда дома — постоянно сидишь у себя, даже не спускаешься в гостиную, чтобы побыть с нами. Мы ведь всегда смотрели вместе телевизор по пятницам вечером, я делала вам сладости… А сейчас ты даже с отцом не ругаешься больше, хотя вы всегда были как кошка с собакой. Ты не говоришь ничего, но я… Я же твоя мама, я чувствую, что что-то не так. Что-то случилось?

Хаотин сглотнул. От слов матери на плечи тут же навалилась странная тяжесть, от которой он невольно ссутулился, опуская предплечья на колени и устало вздыхая. Было глупо держать себя так, как это делал он, и надеяться, что никто не заметит подвоха. Да, с друзьями он ещё пытался держать лицо и вести себя так же, как вёл бы себя в семнадцать, но даже они чувствовали, что с ним что-то не то, что уж говорить про родителей, рядом с которыми Хаотин и не старался казаться прежним.

— Ты даже дома иногда не ночуешь, — добавила мать.— Ты говоришь, что будешь у Сунь Босяна, но я ведь чувствую, что ты говоришь неправду. Где ты бываешь? Что с тобой, милый?

— Мам, — вздохнул Хаотин, — всё хорошо. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться?

— Тогда почему ты пришёл сегодня так поздно? Пропустил семейный ужин? — спросила она, и её пальцы слепо нашарили его ладонь.

У неё были такие маленькие руки, холодные и покрытые уже ощутимыми морщинками, но всё же по-матерински мягкие.

— Были дела, — неоднозначно пробормотал Хаотин.

— Важные, наверное, — пробормотала мать так, что больше похоже было тихий вздох, чем на слова. — Когда ты не ночевал дома, у тебя были те же дела?

— Не те же, — он покачал головой. — Но тебе не о чем переживать, честно.

— Не о чем? — спросила она, и её рот болезненно скривился. — Как я могу не переживать о тебе?

Хаотин хмыкнул почти понимающе и опустил голову вниз. Он чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым и отчасти просто донельзя уставшим. 

День был слишком долгим.

— Где ты был? — снова спросила мать. — Почему ты не говоришь мне, если переживать не о чем?

— Я…

Он хотел было сказать, что это нормально — хотеть приватности и личного пространства, но понял, что что это только ещё сильнее расстроит мать и вызовет ещё больше вопросов. В конечном счёте в их семье о приватности, кажется, и вовсе не слышали.

— Мам, всё хорошо, — успокаивающе произнёс он. — Я просто… я ухаживаю за кое-кем сейчас, вот и всё. Мы сегодня вместе ужинали, немного засиделись. Не переживай, ладно? Ничего такого не случилось, честно.

Всё так же успокаивающе он сжал её сухую руку в своих и ласково погладил тыльную сторону, погладил суховатую неровную кожу пальцами. Раньше ему говорили, что у него очень ласковые руки, и хотя Хаотин не был уверен, лукаво это было сказано или искренне, но сейчас он надеялся, что это правда. Он попытался представить, как успокаивающее и мягкое тепло перетекает из его пальцев в её, золотисто-искристое, словно шампанское.

— Ничего плохого не случилось, — вздохнул Хаотин, согревая чужие ладони в своих. — Честно, мам, ты слишком много себе надумала, вот и всё. Я не делаю ничего плохого, правда.

— Ты из-за этого дома не ночевал? — спросила женщина, всё же поднимая глаза для того, чтобы посмотреть сыну в лицо. — Из-за своей девушки? Ты был у неё?

Хаотин покачал головой и попытался улыбнуться так, чтобы его улыбка казалась слегка смущённой. Он не знал, получилось ли, но судя по тому, как лицо матери чуть разгладилось, наверное, всё же скорее да, чем нет.

— Нет, — тихо произнёс он и пару раз огляделся по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что в комнате нет никого, кроме него самого и матери. — Могу рассказать тебе по секрету, хочешь?

— По секрету? — переспросила она. — Я твоя мама, Сян Хаотин, какие могут быть секреты?.. Ты можешь всё что угодно мне сказать.

— Эй, — Хаотин снова погладил её пальцы. — Слушай, давай я поделюсь с тобой, но ты папе не рассказывай, хорошо? Заключим сделку? М?

Мать прикрыла глаза устало. Она никогда не была такой спокойной, это не было в её характере, и, наверное, не будь она настолько уставшей и измученной в эту секунду, то, наверное, хорошенько бы отругала его и ещё дала бы подзатыльник за то, что он вообще о таком просит. Она была человеком, особенно сильно ценящим близость и семейственность, и Хаотин знал, что для неё молчать о чём-то в кругу близких — неприемлемо. Она всегда говорила и ему, и сестрёнке, что не может быть никого ближе и роднее своей семьи, и хотя она и не воспитывала их в самой традиционной манере, она всё же пыталась передать им то, чем в своё время её учили собственные родители.

— Что такое? — спросила она. — Думаешь, это хорошо — скрывать что-то от родного отца? Мы ведь семья, Сян Хаотин, что ты…

— Если выбрать другие слова, то звучать будет намного лучше, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Например… «Не говорить с отцом о том, что расстроит его»? Как тебе?

— Так это что-то, что его расстроит? — мать приподняла брови. Её глубокие темные глаза с чуть покрасневшими белками и влажными ресницами смотрели слишком тяжело. Наверняка она плохо спала ночью, судя по сероватому цвету лица и бьющейся у виска жилке. Вблизи особенно хорошо были видны все её мелкие и крупные морщинки, и, смотря на её лицо, Хаотин невольно подумал, что и он, и его сестра — довольно поздние дети.

— Думаю, да, — признался Хаотин. — Я не думаю, что есть повод, но… Ты знаешь отца, он ведь упрямый человек…

— Не говори так, — пожурила его мать всё тем же усталым голосом. — Твой отец очень хороший.

— Я не говорю, что это не так, — с лёгкой беспомощностью произнёс Хаотин на выдохе. — Слушай, просто пообещай, что не скажешь ему, и я тебе расскажу, если хочешь.

Мать пожала плечами и вдруг кивнула, с тем же бессилием в жестах, которое сквозило в голосе Хаотина. Хаотин знал, что дети часто копировали родительские привычки и манеру себя держать, но своё собственное сходство с матерью сейчас бросалось в глаза почти что слишком сильно.

— Хорошо, не скажу, — обречённо пробормотала она и осторожно сжала пальцы сына в ответ. — Обещаю. Во что же ты ввязался, мой хороший?

— Я же говорил, что ни во что не ввязывался, — вздохнул Хаотин и в обнадёживающем жесте сжал чужую ладонь ещё чуть сильнее. — Честно, ни во что я не ввязывался.

Чуть поколебавшись, он запустил ладонь в карман, выуживая оттуда мобильник, и разблокировал экран. Он смог уговорить Сигу сделать несколько селфи, пока они были в ресторане: ближе к концу вечера Хаотин пересел с места напротив Сигу на место рядом с ним, и они сфотографировались пару раз. Фотографии получились неплохие — со стороны человек, не знающий, что серые толстовки были частью их школьной формы, мог бы, наверное, решить, что они оба в парной одежде.

— Смотри, — выдохнул он, выбирая лучшую фотографию из тех нескольких, которые Сигу позволил сделать, и показал матери, передав ей телефон в руки. — Смотри, это мальчик из моего класса, который мне нравится. Я сегодня водил его на свидание, мы ели барбекю в одном хорошем месте, и он сказал, что ему понравилось проводить со мной время.

— Сян Хаотин?.. — начала было мать и вдруг замолкла.

— Он очень милый, — продолжил Хаотин вполголоса, чтобы заполнить тишину в разговоре. — Знаешь, когда я с ним, мне всегда хочется улыбаться, я даже не знаю, отчего. Я… он мне очень-очень нравится. Я, наверное, слишком много об этом думал в последнее время, но мне правда никогда никто так сильно не нравился, как он. Мам…

— Красивый мальчик, — вздохнула мать, и её пальцы почти с ласковой усталостью погладили телефон по краю корпуса. — Тебе мальчики нравятся?

Хаотин пожал плечами, неуверенно.

— Ну да, нравятся, — вздохнул он. — Если честно, у меня от него сердце из груди выпрыгивает. Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты волновалась из-за того, что меня нет так поздно, но… ты понимаешь, я совсем потерял счёт времени. Прости, просто…

— Твой отец и правда расстроится, — пробормотала мать безо всякого выражения. — Ему лучше такого не знать.

— Да, лучше ему не знать, — кивнул Хаотин. — Может быть, я расскажу ему потом? После экзаменов? Я не знаю. Не хочу, чтобы он злился на меня.

Мать ничего не ответила. Её лицо выглядело так странно безжизненно, когда Хаотин в него всматривался, и хотя он помнил, что мать была против его отношений с Сигу в куда меньшей степени, чем отец, внутри него что-то невольно ныло. Хаотин не понимал, почему всё так, почему в две тысячи девятнадцатом году в стране с легализованными однополыми браками ему всё ещё нужно было настолько сильно переживать из-за гомофобных родителей, и от этого непонимания его сердце болело. Он хотел бы примириться с подобным отношением, перестать обращать внимание на него, но сделать это было невозможно, как бы он не старался.

— Послушай, мам, — серьёзно произнёс он, — я понимаю, что вы с папой — люди другого поколения, и для вас это не самая привычная вещь, но… Пожалуйста, постарайся ради меня свыкнуться с этой мыслью, хорошо? Я впервые по-настоящему влюбился, и я надеюсь, что вы будете уважать это. Пожалуйста, мам.

— Я думала, что ты встречаешься с той девочкой, Сыюй, — пробормотала мать, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Выражение её лица оставалось прежним.

— Я с ней расстался, — вздохнул Хаотин.

— И теперь встречаешься с этим… как его зовут?

— Юй Сигу, — пробормотал он, — и мы с ним не встречаемся. Пока что. Но он же согласился пойти со мной на свидание, так что я надеюсь, что будем позже.

— Юй Сигу, — повторила за ним мать, и её губы вытянулись в тонкую бледную нить.

— Он правда замечательный, мам, — уверил её Хаотин. — Он первый в нашей школе по успеваемости, знаешь? Хорошо учится, получает стипендию, не ввязывается в неприятности… Он тебе обязательно понравится, он хороший. Я тебя с ним обязательно познакомлю, только потом, ладно?

— Я…

— Пожалуйста, постарайся, мам, — попросил он ещё раз, со всей искренностью, какая у него только была. — Пожалуйста? И не говори отцу.

— Не скажу, — выдохнула женщина и похлопала его по плечу. — По крайней мере, он ведь хороший мальчик, да?


	7. Chapter 7

Утро началось со звонящего телефона и голоса Босяна, поставившего Хаотина перед фактом, что он должен помочь ему в его похождениях с Чжиганом-гэ. Сквозь сон Хаотин с трудом, но всё же разобрал чужие слова, и заявление о том, что Босян поцеловал старшего прямо в душевой в спортзале, заставило его мгновенно проснуться. Сказав Босяну, что он полнейший придурок, Хаотин пообещал перезвонить позже и бросил трубку. Контрастный душ помог избавиться от сонной пелены окончательно, и, перехватив на кухне сэндвич и поцеловав в лоб всё ещё выглядящую чересчур усталой мать, он вышел из дома, надеясь, что всё же успеет к назначенному Босяном времени.

«Чёртов жаворонок», — с лёгким раздражением подумал он, дожидаясь, пока на светофоре загорится зелёный свет.

Босян ждал его на лестнице возле входа в небольшой общественный сквер и барабанил ногой по асфальту слишком уж нетерпеливо. Хаотин опоздал всего на ничего, но его лучший друг всегда был из тех, кто не умеет ждать. Большую часть дороги он почти бежал, так что, остановившись возле устроившегося на перилах Босяна, он тяжело оперся ладонями о колени и принялся пытаться отдышаться.

— Почему так долго? — поинтересовался Босян, открывая свой рюкзак для того, чтобы достать оттуда бутылку воды и протянуть её Хаотину.

— Я проснулся всего полчаса назад, — тяжело пробормотал он, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох. Пара глотков воды немного успокоила жжение в горле.

— Уже одиннадцать утра, — вздохнув, Босян забрал бутылку из чужих рук и тоже сделал несколько глотков. — Ты вроде не любитель поспать до обеда.

— Одиннадцать утра — это не обед, — Хаотин ткнул его в бок и ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. Лёгкие всё ещё горели. — Я поздно лёг вчера, прости. Что за срочность у тебя, неужто твоя дурная голова решила, что утро — лучшее время для того, чтобы разбираться с дровами, которые ты наломал вчера вечером?

— Во-первых, одиннадцать утра — это почти обед, а во-вторых мне нужно поговорить с лучшим другом, ты должен быть доступен в любое время и в любой день. Подпункт третий пункта первого Кодекса Лучших Бро Навсегда, помнишь?

Хаотин откашлялся, и Босян несколько раз постучал по его спине, до тех пор, пока его дыхание не пришло в норму.

— Мы написали этот кодекс в младшей школе, и там не было пунктов про сексуальный кризис, — заметил Хаотин, чуть отдышавшись.

— У меня нет сексуального кризиса, — заметил Босян и отодвинулся чуть вверх по перилам, чтобы Хаотин мог сесть рядом с ним. — Я вообще не думал, что так получится, просто, ты понимаешь… Я не знаю, я не сдержался, я столько думал о нём, и он мне нравится уже так долго, и я вообще хотел просто поговорить, как ты там сказал?.. Просто сказать ему, что он мне очень-очень-очень нравится, и всё, я не собирался к нему лезть. Чёрт, я не представляю, как всё так вышло.

— Нельзя зажимать людей у стенки и целовать их против воли, — заметил Хаотин. — Он мог бы заявить на тебя в полицию и был бы прав, ты в курсе?

— Я в курсе, — со вздохом произнёс Босян, опуская голову. — Чёрт, это было настолько плохо? То есть я знаю, что это плохо, но это было плохо-плохо или просто плохо?

— «Плохо-плохо»? — переспросил Хаотин. — Что это вообще значит? Слушай, я не знаю, чем ты думал, но это явно был преотвратительный способ завязать близкое знакомство с человеком, в которого ты влюблён.

— Как будто я не знаю. То есть… я проебался, так? Я понимаю. Чёрт, я проебался.

— Ты и правду проебался, Сунь Бо, — кивнул Хаотин. — У тебя совсем голова пустая, видимо. От тебя не ударил хоть?

— Нет, просто оттолкнул, — вздохнул Босян. — Блядь, что мне делать? Я всё испортил ещё до того, как что-то началось.

Хаотин бестолково пожал плечами, слегка откинувшись назад на перилах. Утро, в отличие от вчерашнего вечера, выдалось очень тёплым, и на свету без кепки даже немного пекло голову. Безоблачное небо над их головами должно было оставаться таким ещё по крайней мере до середины дня, и Хаотин, подняв глаза вверх, почти мгновенно потерялся в лазурной синеве с лёгкими полупрозрачными потёками перистых облаков, расчерчивающих её длинными полосами. Он никогда не рисовал, но сейчас ему беспричинно захотелось это сделать, и от силы этого желания у него даже сдавило в горле.

Он не знал, что сказать Босяну. Или знал, но не мог подобрать слов, пусть даже и искренне пытался это сделать. Его голова была забита совсем другими мыслями, которые одновременно и тяготили его, и, наоборот, крыльями раскрывались у него за спиной.

«Что бы сказал я в семнадцать?» — подумал Хаотин, пытаясь вспомнить, в чём состояли их разговоры с Босяном раньше.

— Извинись, — предложил он очевидное. — Извинись по-человечески и объясни, что не хотел ничего плохого. Думаю, он поймёт, что ты просто восемнадцатилетний придурок, который не всегда думает, прежде чем что-то сделать, и простит тебя за твою идиотскую выходку. Скажи ему, что тебе жаль и что ты не хотел так начинать ваше знакомство, и надейся на то, что он тебя пожалеет за твой страдальческий вид.

— Это твой совет? — переспросил Босян, поворачивая голову. — Просто извиниться?

— Если ты ожидал какое-то волшебного средства, то я не самый подходящий человек, к которому можно обратиться за подобным, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Будь искренен с ним, вот и всё. Думаю, если он и вправду тебе так нравится, то…

— По-моему, я его люблю, — пробормотал Босян приглушённо. — По-моему, я его люблю.

— А это не чересчур, учитывая то, что вы не разговаривали по человечески ни разу даже?

— Наверное, и вправду чересчур, — кивнул Сунь Бо, и его губы растянулись в слегка грустной кривоватой улыбке. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне так хорошо, когда я его вижу, и я постоянно по нему скучаю, каждый день, А-Хао. Это глупо, я знаю, но…

— Не глупо, — покачал головой Хаотин. — То есть от любви, конечно, и вправду разжижаются мозги, но у тебя их и так не было, да?

— Заткнись, — Босян ударил его по плечу.

— Можешь сказать ему, что любишь его, — предложил Хаотин. — Возможно, он будет в таком шоке, что не сможет тебе отказать.

— Мне ему пожениться предложить, чтобы шок был гарантированным? Тогда он мне точно не откажет, — закатил глаза Босян. — Что ещё предложишь, умник?

— Можешь попробовать, — фыркнул Хаотин беззлобно. — Кто знает, может он из падких на широкие романтические жесты, даже если они от старшеклассника. Но, если серьёзно, Сунь Бо, будь с ним честен и попроси прощения. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать.

Босян коротко кивнул и замолчал. Лёгкий ветер свистел в ветвях деревьев в сквере, шумели проезжающие мимо машины, но одновременно с тем было очень, почти невообразимо спокойно. Хаотин хоть и не хотел этого, но мыслями всё ещё оставался во вчера. Так много произошло за один только день — сейчас ему точно была нужна пусть и короткая, но передышка от всего этого, и общество Сунь Бо обещало её.

— Слушай, давай пойдём куда-нибудь, — предложил Хаотин. — посмотрим какой-нибудь мутный фильм ужасов, или пошатаемся по улице просто так, или можем позвать близнецов поиграть в баскетбол вчетвером?

Сунь Бо пожал плечами и кивнул.

— Может, пойдём ко мне? — спросил он тихо. — Моих нет дома всё равно, они уехали на выходные в Тайнань. Не надо близнецов, и Гаочуня тоже не надо.

— Хорошо, только мы вдвоём, — согласился Хаотин. — Закажем пиццу?

— Угу, — кивнул Босян.

Поднявшись на ноги, они оба пошли вверх по ступеням, ведущим ко входу в сквер. Босян жил недалеко от места, где они встретились, так что им не нужно было садиться на автобус или ловить такси. Ноги Хаотина чуть побаливали от бега в не самых подходящих для этого кроссовках, но идти пешком в неспешном темпе по чуть поскрипывающему под подошвами асфальту было приятно. Босян, шедший рядом, казался непривычно молчаливым, но на его губах играла пусть и слабая, но всё же улыбка, и Хаотину и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы не переживать за него слишком уж сильно. В конце концов, отношения Босяна и Чжигана в его воспоминаниях начались ровно так же, и, несмотря на все трудности, которые были у них поначалу, им удалось построить прочное и долгое партнёрство, основанное на взаимопонимании и взаимоуважении. Это дорогого стоило, и Хаотин был уверен, что они справятся с теми проблемами, которые были у них сейчас и будут после, как бы сложно это ни было.

Он завидовал Босяну, на самом-то деле, совершенно чёрной и тяжёлой завистью, которая иногда горько грызла его изнутри. У Босяна было то, чего не было у Хаотина, то, чего он хотел до дрожи, и, как бы рад Хаотин не был за своего лучшего друга, порой видеть их с Чжиганом-гэ, улыбающихся и рассуждающих о свадьбе, было больно. Он был счастлив за них — действительно счастлив, но иногда Хаотин просто не мог не думать о том, как бы всё могло быть, если бы речь шла о них с Сигу. Думали ли бы они о браке, когда им обоих было по двадцать пять? Наверное, ещё нет. Или да? Хаотин не знал, потому что, будучи подростками, они никогда не обсуждали подобные вопросы, а вырасти вместе они так и не смогли. Он мог представить, как выглядела бы ладонь Сигу с кольцом на безымянном пальце — эта картина была почти удивительно естественной, они ведь хотели построить жизнь вместе.

В последнее время Хаотин отпустил себя, решив как можно меньше думать о том, что случилось когда-то. Не делать этого вовсе он не мог, но по крайней мере пытался, надеясь, что у него выйдет забыться в происходящем вокруг и выкинуть всё тёмное и тяжёлое из головы. Реальность — Хаотин всё ещё не знал, можно ли называть это реальностью? — в которой он находился, чем-то походила на содержимое рождественского снежного шара, и в какой-то момент, сам того не зная, Хаотин начал бояться, что этот шар разобьётся, разрушая обескураживающе нежную иллюзию спокойствия и мира. Он не хотел, чтобы она разрушалась, пусть и признать это было куда тяжелее, чем он думал.

— Я поцеловал Сигу, кстати, — сказал он Босяну.

— Воу, — Босян посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и чуть нахмурился. — Вы же только познакомились?

— Он разрешил, — пожал плечами Хаотин и приподнял одну бровь вверх. — Это ты у нас любитель позажимать кого-то против воли, а не я.

— А-Хао, заткнись, — фыркнул Босян и чуть толкнул его плечом. — Вы теперь встречаетесь, что ли?

— Нет, не встречаемся, — Хаотин покачал головой. — Но может быть, будем, позже. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы он потихоньку влюбился в меня тоже.

— Если он разрешил себя целовать, то, должно быть, ты ему уже нравишься, — пробормотал Босян. — Уже неплохо для начала, а?

— Неплохо, — кивнул Хаотин, сворачивая с узкой выложенной мелким камнем тропинки в сквере на заасфальтированную дорожку. — Не думаю, что я ему нравлюсь. Просто момент был подходящий, думаю, он тоже почувствовал что-то подобное, поэтому и согласился.

— Нравишься ты ему, нравишься, — Сунь Бо покачал головой. — Ты ведь превратился в книжного червя, такой заучка как Сигу наверняка проникся.

— Завали, — закатил глаза Хаотин. — Давай я позвоню в пиццерию, не придётся настолько долго ждать доставку, когда придём к тебе. Хочешь с ананасами?

— Давай, — согласился Босян. — Звони.

В итоге курьер из пиццерии постучал в дверь как раз тогда, когда они пришли в дом, где жила семья Сунь Бо, и едва успели сбросить кроссовки в прихожей. Они съели по куску прямо на кухне, прежде чем забрать коробку в комнату Босяна, чтобы прикончить её под подборку фильмов ужасов с Нетфликса. Босян боялся всерьёз, то и дело вздрагивая, как только на экране появлялось любое слишком резкое движение, а Хаотин просто ел пиццу и позволял лучшему другу время от времени цепляться за своё плечо. Его не слишком пугали внезапно появляющиеся на экране монашки с кровавыми клыками, но Босяну нравилось играть на собственных нервах, и Хаотин не хотел отказывать ему в возможности делать это.

Хаотину казалось, что они давно не собирались вот так вдвоём, чтобы поесть пиццы и позаниматься ерундой. Ему казалось, что с последнего раза, когда что-то подобное происходило, прошли едва ли не годы, хотя Босян, наверное, возразил бы, что это было совсем недавно, и у него в комнате даже где-то лежит оставшаяся от того времени упаковка из-под куриных крылышек. Было приятно просто посидеть с лучшим другом, пусть даже фильм и был предсказуемым и глупым, а нижняя часть пиццы немного пригорела и чуть горчила во рту.

— Тебе не интересно, да? — спросил Босян, откидываясь спиной на кровать, когда на экране медленно появились завершающие титры.

— Я уже видел этот фильм, — вздохнул Хаотин и пару раз несильно хлопнул его по колену. — На, последний кусок остался, хочешь?

— Давай, — Сунь Бо пожал плечами и протянул руку к коробке с пиццей.

Его лицо было необычно спокойным, и по нему нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, о чём именно он думает. Хаотин пододвинул коробку поближе к нему и прерывисто выдохнул, не зная, что сказать. Хотелось помолчать, и с Сунь Бо было комфортно даже в тишине, пускай это порой и чувствовалось странно — в обычное время застать их двоих не шуметь было почти невозможно. Хаотин, чуть замявшись, тоже откинулся на кровать спиной, а потом перевернулся на бок, лицом к Босяну.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Хаотин, и, получив в ответ неуверенный кивок, замолчал, прикрывая глаза.

Босян тоже ничего не сказал, и следующие несколько минут они лежали в тишине. В конечном счёте они разделили последний кусочек пиццы на двоих и съели его в таком же молчании. В комнате Босяна было уютно — она была маленькой и чем-то напоминала квартирку, в которой жил Сигу, с такими же голыми отштукатуренными стенами и большим матрасом на полу, который выполнял роль кровати. Солнце почти не проникало внутрь из-за плотно задёрнутых жалюзи, но в приятном полумраке, едва расцвеченном золотистыми лучами, было хорошо и спокойно. Из-за того, как тихо было в доме, казалось, что время ненадолго замерло, оставив лишь звуки их дыхания и едва заметное поскрипывание полов из-за небольшого сквозняка.

Хаотин, чуть подумав, придвинулся к Сунь Бо ближе, так, что их позы почти зеркально повторяли друг друга, и тяжело вздохнул. Он скучал по близости со своим лучшим другом, и сейчас, вдруг испытав почти пугающий голод по ней, не знал, что ему стоит сделать и куда себя деть.

— Я скучал по тебе, — признался он и прижался лбом ко лбу Босяна настолько резко, что тот зашипел от боли, дёрнулся назад и принялся тереть ушибленный лоб.

— Господи, А-Хао, — закатил глаза он, потирая покрасневшую кожу. — Это очень мило, но было бы лучше, если бы ты не сопровождал свои слова актами физического насилия.

— Это не физическое насилие, у тебя даже ушиба не будет, — фыркнул Хаотин. — А я и правда скучал.

— Мы видимся с тобой каждый день, — вздохнул Босян и легонько ударил Хаотина по плечу. — Если ты расчувствовался и тебе хочется телячьих нежностей, то это не ко мне.

— А к кому?

— К твоему ненаглядному, к кому ещё, — пожал плечами Босян, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся и не вызывающим никаких вопросов. — Вот его можешь обнимать сколько угодно, а ко мне не лезь.

— Это другое, — покачав головой, произнёс Хаотин и, совершенно не стесняясь, обхватил Босяна руками и спрятал лицо у него в плече. — Давай, раз ты мой самый лучший бро, ты должен мне объятия.

— Такого в нашем кодексе прописано не было, — фыркнул Сунь Бо, но отталкивать Хаотина не стал. — Лежи уж, ладно. Я добрый. А ты, видимо, действительно соскучился.

— Нам нужно почаще зависать вдвоём, знаешь? — спросил Хаотин, чуть зевая. — Никаких родителей, близнецов, Гаочуня и будущих бойфрендов.

— Угу, — согласился Босян. — Иногда даже я устаю от всех них.

— И я, — кивнул Хаотин. — А-Дэ и А-Энь поругались, и я вчера полдня думал о том, что случилось.

— А вторую половину дня?

— М?

— О чём ты думал вторую половину дня?

— Угадай, — предложил Хаотин, поворачивая голову вверх, чтобы их лица оказались поближе.

— Юй Сигу, да? — спросил Босян и, дождавшись, пока Хаотин кивнёт, удовлетворённо улыбнулся и взъерошил его волосы. — Ты такой странный, когда речь заходит про него. Как будто ты не тут, а где-то ещё, витаешь, понимаешь?

— Ничего не могу поделать, — обезоружено произнёс Хаотин. — Мне никогда никто так сильно не нравился, даже близко. Так странно. Но хорошо-странно, а не странно-странно, знаешь?

— Ты влюблён, чувак, — высказал вслух очевидное Босян и похлопал его по плечу. — По уши. Что в нём такого особенного, Хаотин?

Он тяжело вздохнул, потёрся щекой о плечо Босяна и потеребил край горловины его песчано-жёлтого свитшота. У него было слишком много мыслей в голове, перевести которые в слова было не так-то просто. Но Босян, наверное, понял бы и самое неловкое и скомканное объяснение, он ведь тоже был влюблён. Хотя «тоже», конечно, было не самым лучшим словом, учитывая то, что Хаотин влюблён не был — он любил, и порой его пугало то, насколько сильным было это чувство спустя даже многие годы.

— Иногда я смотрю на его улыбку, и мне хочется быть её причиной, — прошептал Хаотин, поджимая губы. — Я не знаю. Я ничего не хочу так сильно, как сделать его счастливым. Хочу делать его счастливым каждый день, просто быть рядом, держать его, понимаешь? Чёрт, слишком сложно объяснить, но ты меня же понимаешь? Он мне нравится, и как он смеётся, и как говорит про книги, и как у него блестят глаза, когда мы разговариваем про всякие пустяки, и как он тихо ругается на меня, когда я говорю какую-то глупость. Я влип по самые уши, Сунь Бо.

— Это уж точно, — согласился он и потрепал Хаотина по волосам так, как треплют между ушей большого ласкового пса. — Вы будете отвратительно сладкой парочкой однажды, я думаю. От вас у всех начнётся кариес.

Хаотин потёрся лбом о чужое плечо и подставился под грубо треплющую его волосы руку.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул он. — Он дал мне себя поцеловать, представляешь?

— Ты уже говорил, я знаю, — кивнул Босян. — Как это было? Расскажешь?

— Так я тебе всё и выложил, — Хаотин закатил глаза и кривовато улыбнулся, поднимая уголок губ. — Мы были в планетарии, и всё светилось, и он был такой красивый, и я его попросил, и он мне разрешил. Ничего такого, но я никогда не хотел поцеловать кого-то настолько сильно.

— Ты по уши.

— Как и ты, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Мы оба влипли.

— Тебя, по крайней мере, согласились поцеловать, так что всё не так плохо, — усмехнулся Босян и прижал Хаотина поближе. — Что бы сказал твой Сигу, если бы видел, как ты на мне разлёгся?

— Ничего, — фыркнул Хаотин. — Думаю, он поддержал бы мою мысль о том, что нам нужно отходить от токсичной маскулинности и запрета на явное проявление чувств по отношению к близким людям.

— Токсичной… чего? — переспросил Босян, и Хаотин в ответ рассмеялся и пихнул его в плечо.

— Лежи, — вздохнул он. — Заткнись и лежи.

— Не командуй, — пробормотал Босян тихо. — У тебя сонный вид, можем поспать, если хочешь. Что думаешь?

Хаотин слабо кивнул. От Босяна пахло чистым телом, одним из тех странных гелей для душа с идиотскими названиями вроде «морозный тайфун», пиццей и кофе, и Хаотину нравилось вдыхать этот запах у чужого плеча. Он успокаивал.

— Поставь будильник через час, хорошо? — попросил он. — Будет нормально?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Босян, доставая отброшенный в сторону телефон и выставляя будильник. — Одеяло?

— Нет, и так нормально, — покачал головой Хаотин.

Закрыв глаза он почти сразу провалился в сон.

Ему снились длинные полки в магазине бытовой химии и Мэттью, расставляющий упаковки кондиционера для белья. На его лице было слишком сосредоточенное выражение, и Хаотину подумалось, что это довольно странно, а потом всё завертелось и закрутилось, лишившись даже подобия чёткости, и сон затянуло сплошной чёрной пеленой.

***

Проснулся Хаотин из-за того, что Босян легонько тряс его за плечо, а не из-за звука будильника. За время, которое они провели, лежа в обнимку, у него онемела добрая половина тела, и, потягиваясь, Хаотин с удовольствием ощутил, как по его коже бегут мелкие-мелкие мурашки, напоминающие уколы крошечных игл. Час сна был, по сути, ничем, но всё же по его истечении Хаотин чувствовал себя достаточно свежим и отдохнувшим.

— Я сделаю кофе, хочешь? — спросил Босян, вставая на ноги и похрустывая затёкшей шеей. Должно быть, положение, в котором они спали, было действительно неудобным, учитывая то, как долго и старательно он разминал мышцы. — Не обещаю, что будет так же вкусно, как та сладкая муть, которую посоветовал А-Дэ, но по крайней мере у нас есть кофемашина.

— Давай, — кивнул Хаотин. — У вас есть нормальное молоко или только соевое?

— Только соевое, прости, — покачал головой Босян, когда они оба спустились на кухню. — У тебя правда нет непереносимости лактозы?

— Не-а, — кивнул Хаотин, падая на высокий стул у барной стойки, за которой стояла маленькая кофемашина. — Может быть, в моей родословной был кто-то неместный.

— Наверняка, — хмыкнул Босян. — В кого ты только такой, а? Совсем не похож на своего отца.

Хаотин хмыкнул, пожимая плечами. В общем-то, он и вправду не был похож на отца, да и на мать тоже.

— Может быть, меня подбросили, — фыркнул он чуть легкомысленно, но, увидев, что Босян поморщился, прикусил язык. — Глупость ляпнул, забудь. Давай, включай свою чудо-машину.

Кофемашина пронзительно и премерзко зашумела. Босян молча достал из холодильника упаковку соевого молока и поставил её прямо перед Хаотином, а сам отвернулся и принялся искать в шкафчике упаковку кубиков сахара.

— Может быть, так и есть, — закатил глаза Босян. — Латте?

— Если ты заливаешь эспрессо адским количеством молока — это ещё не значит, что получается латте.

— Не играй на моих нервах, — Сунь Бо поставил высокий стакан прямо перед ним. — Будешь эспрессо, залитый адским количеством молока?

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Хаотин.

Льющееся в стакан молоко медленно окрашивало жидкость в нем во всё более и более светлый оттенок бежевого. Пахло вкусно, пусть и не так, как от хорошего кофе, но Хаотин никогда не был переборчивым, когда дело доходило до еды.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, притягивая стакан к себе и принимаясь греть пальцы о его стенки с розоватыми узорами в виде снежинок. — Ты сам-то будешь?

— Да, сейчас, — вздохнул Босян, доставая из сушилки ещё одну чашку, настолько большую, что она походила скорее на супницу.

— У тебя не будет передозировки кофеином от такого количества? — поинтересовался Хаотин.

Два кубика сахара, брошенные в стакан, медленно растворялись, и когда он поднёс стеклянный край к губам и сделал глоток, по языку расплылась лёгкая сладость. В кухне было светлее, чем в спальне: жалюзи оставались не задёрнутыми, и ещё не до конца скрывшееся солнце охотно заглядывало в окно, пробегаясь любопытными лучами по всему вокруг.

— Ты такой рыжий на свету, — вздохнул Босян, подперев голову ладонью.

— Это из-за краски, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Я бы тебе посоветовал, но у тебя и так стрижка почти под ноль.

— Меня всё устраивает, — Сунь Бо сделал большой глоток из чашки и скривился от слишком терпкого кофейного привкуса. — Господи, с нашей кофемашиной что-то не так.

— По-моему, всё нормально, — не согласился Хаотин и на всякий случай сделал ещё один глоток, чтобы удостовериться. — Не Старбакс, конечно, но неплохо. Разбавь молоком сильнее, если слишком горчит.

— И без тебя знаю, — буркнул Босян, доливая в кружку молока. — Теперь придётся поставить в микроволновку, он слишком холодный.

— Поставь, — Хаотин пожал плечами, закрывая глаза.

Под мерный звук работающей микроволновки Босян достал из холодильника какие-то крекеры — почему он вообще держал их там? — и поставил открытую пачку между собой и Хаотином. Когда же она пронзительно запищала, оповещая о том, что положенные сорок пять секунд истекли, они сели друг напротив друга и в молчании прикончили и кофе, и крекеры.

— Так ты не знаешь, что случилось между близнецами? — спросил Хаотин, когда на дне его чашки осталась лишь едва заметная чёрная муть, выпавшая в осадок.

Босян покачал головой, сминая уже пустую упаковку крекеров, из которой тут же посыпались мелкие крошки.

— Без понятия. Перед обедом А-Энь был таким же, как всегда, а потом, когда вы пришли в столовую, они с Сядэ уже были как кошка с собакой. Они всё время как кошка с собакой, на самом деле, но да, мне тоже кажется, что что-то случилось, — Босян вздохнул. — Может, девушку не поделили?

Хаотин пожал плечами. Он не думал, что кто-то из них с кем-то встречается, по крайней мере, он об этом не слышал, и, отлично представляя полную неспособность Сяэня держать рот на замке, предполагал, что если бы девушка и была, то о ней знали бы уже все вокруг.

— Я думаю, что Сядэ девушки не особенно интересуют, — признался Хаотин, прикрывая глаза.

— М? — Босян приподнял бровь. — С чего вдруг? Ему нравилась та девочка по обмену, Амелия.

— Это было в начальной школе, — фыркнул Хаотин. — Не думаю, что они из-за девушки поругались. Может быть, семейные проблемы или что-то подобное. Они помирятся, они не могут ругаться слишком долго.

— Может и могут, — пожал плечами Сунь Бо. — Посмотрим. Вот увидишь, они в понедельник снова будут друг на друге виснуть и грызться, как кошка с собакой. Нечего переживать слишком сильно, пока мы даже не знаем, что эта парочка не поделила.

Хаотин кивнул и положил голову на столешницу. Она была прохладной и от неё приятно холодило висок, которым он прижимался к поверхности.

— Слушай, Сунь Бо, можно я останусь у тебя на ночь? — спросил он, укладывая подбородок на столешницу и глядя на Босяна снизу вверх. — У тебя же никого не будет дома все выходные, м?

— Спать со мной ночью в обнимку я тебе не дам, — закатил глаза Сунь Бо. — Оставайся, конечно. Твои не будут против, что ты тут зависаешь весь день?

— Мне мать вчера уже устроила выволочку за то, что я не бываю дома, — вздохнул Хаотин и картинно прикрыл глаза.

— Может, она и права, — Босян фыркнул пренебрежительно, но, заметив, как Хаотин переменился в лице и напряжённо вздрогнул, тут же хлопнул себя ладонью по рту и покачал головой. — Прости. Что она тебе сказала? Я понял, что вы в последнее время совсем не в ладах, но… Это у тебя логическое продолжение подросткового бунта, или что-то серьёзнее?

— Да нет, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Мы просто отдалились, и всё. Так бывает.

— Они твои родители, их уже не изменишь, — Босян невольно пожал плечами, и по тому, как бегали его глаза, стало понятно, что он на самом деле не знает, что ему сказать. — Это ведь семья. То есть… семью не выбирают, так ведь?

Хаотин закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Иногда его раздражало то, что он не был в состоянии объяснить свои чувства и мысли, как бы сильно он ни старался. Дело было даже не в том, что ему не хватало слов — хотя и это тоже было проблемой, — просто люди вокруг, как ему казалось, вряд ли бы поняли, что именно он имеет в виду. Этот восемнадцатилетний Босян, по-детски непосредственный и неловкий, был очень дорог его сердцу, но, каким бы дорогим он не был, он всё ещё оставался ребёнком. Его непонимающий взгляд сейчас заставлял Хаотина невольно скучать по тому Босяну, который был его ровесником, двадцатипятилетним молодым мужчиной, всё таким же простым и непосредственным, но одновременно с тем с отпечатком недетской горести в глазах, по тому Босяну, который мог бы без раздумий пихнуть ему в руки бутылку виски и который был самым надёжным плечом на свете.

— Семью выбирают, Сунь Бо, — вздохнул Хаотин, понимая, что вряд ли станет даже пытаться объяснить эту кажущуюся ему самому такой простой и понятной вещь.

— Хаотин? — Босян, хмурясь. — Ты это чего?

— Забудь, — махнул рукой Хаотин. — Так я могу остаться?

— Да, конечно, я же уже сказал, что можешь, — кивнул Босян, всё ещё смотря на Хаотина удивлённо и непонимающе. — Только своим позвони, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы твоя мама обрывала тут провода звонками, она же переволнуется.

— Позвоню, — отмахнулся Хаотин. — Знаешь, я ей вчера рассказал.

— Про Сигу?

— Ну да. Она, наверное, решила, что я гей, — вздохнул он, всё ещё полулёжа на столешнице, на которой с такого ракурса были видны несколько засохших пятен то ли от чая, то ли от ещё чего. — Пусть думает так, мне, в общем-то, не важно. Может, так и лучше? Она, по крайней мере не разозлилась, только посмотрела на меня, как будто я признался, что люблю потрошить маленьких котят и планирую уехать в Гонконг на нелегальные заработки. Я всё думаю, что могло быть и хуже, но меня от этих мыслей просто тошнит. Ты ведь не говорил своим ещё, да?

— Нет ещё, — Босян покачал головой. — Но мой брат знает, кажется. Я такой очевидный, когда речь идёт про Чжигана-гэ, да?

— Очевиднее некуда, — кивнул Хаотин. — Хорошо, если твой брат тебя поддерживает. Моя мелкая тоже хорошая, даже если постоянно клянчит деньги.

— Твоя сестра — маленькое чудовище, — вздохнул Сунь Бо. — Она даже у меня деньги вымогает. Думаю, ей стоит стать кредитным инспектором, знаешь, я представляю, как она кричит на кого-то по телефону, положив ноги на стол.

— Когда я спрашивал в последний раз, она собиралась заниматься журналистикой, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Но думаю, она вполне может сделать вымогательства своей сферой профессиональной деятельности.

Хаотин подумал о сестрёнке, и это заставило его невольно улыбнуться. Сейчас она была милым четырнадцатилетним подростком, но Хаотин помнил её уже взрослой девушкой-третьекурсницей, чуть более серьёзной и не так часто требующей денег за любую мелочь, но всё такой же острой на язык и искренней. Он любил её, пожалуй, больше обоих родителей, и только с ней в полной мере чувствовал по-настоящему искреннюю душевную близость.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя так странно. 

Ему было хорошо и светло от возможности снова окунуться в свою юность, видеть наивную невинность в глазах своих близких людей, делать простые и понятные вещи без необходимости брать на себя много ответственности. Но одновременно с тем он тосковал по тому, чтобы быть понятым, тосковал по людям, которые прошли через то же, через что прошёл и сам Хаотин, тосковал и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он скучал по Мэттью, по своим друзьям из Стэнфорда, по своему бывшему парню, с которым после расставания удалось сохранить дружеские отношения, по учёбе в аспирантуре и даже по сладкой кукурузе, которую подавали в кафетерии в корпусе физического факультета. Он скучал по жизни в Штатах, да и не просто в Штатах, а в дали от родительского дома, в котором он до сих пор чувствовал себя так, словно его придавила огромная каменная плита.

Хаотин знал, что должен был жить — психиатр вбил это ему в голову на многочисленных сеансах настолько, что Хаотин сам поверил в это. Он старался, и вправду старался жить дальше — участвовал в волонтёрском клубе, публиковался в научных журналах, встречался с несколькими парнями и девушками, которые действительно были ему искренне симпатичны, занимался скалолазанием, часто ездил в походы и заводил новых друзей. Даже если его сердце вынули из грудины, заменив на что-то механическое и мёртвое, Хаотин старался думать, что на этом жизнь не заканчивается, что он всё ещё может быть счастливым, пусть даже лишь на тысячную долю от того, каким он был прежде. Как бы больно это ни было, как бы страшно и тяжело не приходилось, но он всё же жил, и в каком-то извращённом смысле это было почти подвигом, учитывая то, насколько изломанным и разбитым он был.

У него была собака. Вернее не у него, а у него и его соседа по комнате, очень тихого аспиранта из Франции со слишком явным акцентом и идиотской привычкой оставлять свои вещи где попало. Это был маленький папийон, пушистый и очень умный, чересчур нервный и недоверчивый, но любящий сидеть на коленях у Хаотина, когда он занимался своими уроками. Его звали Олли, и Хаотин скучал и по нему тоже.

Но здесь, среди людей, которые не понимали его в достаточной степени, без своей научной работы, без Мэттью и без Олли, Хаотин мог иметь то, чего у него не было нигде больше — здесь он мог иметь Сигу, ласкового и улыбчивого, с теми очаровательными ямочками на щеках и горящей жизнью в усталом взгляде.

И, в какую бы сторону не склонялись весы поначалу, один только Сигу перевешивал всё остальное.

Хаотин не представлял, как может он любить кого-то настолько сильно, но любил. Он бы отдал весь мир за одну только солнечную улыбку и возможность мягко сжать чужую хрупкую ладонь в своей.

И, как бы больно иногда ему ни было, он был готов терпеть эту боль сколько угодно, если она означала возможность быть с самым дорогим для себя существом во всём свете.

«Я целовал его только вчера», — подумал Хаотин, и от этой мысли в его груди всё предательски сжалось от в секунду накатившей нежности. На губах словно всё ещё чувствовался лёгкий вкус чужого поцелуя, короткого и лёгкого, а под пальцами — едва ощутимая хватка чужой хрупкой маленькой ладони. Он хотел бы поцеловать Сигу ещё раз, может быть, не так невинно, обнять его за шею, удерживая поближе к себе, и дать одним этим прикосновением понять, что рядом с ним Сигу может отпустить все свои страхи и все свои тревоги.

— Ты снова где-то витаешь, — вздохнул Босян, опуская голову. — Есть смысл спрашивать, о чём ты задумался? Снова про своего Сяо Гу?

— Не называй его так, — фыркнул Хаотин. — Ну да, про него. Да про всё, в общем. Тяжёлая вышла неделя, да? Я замотался.

— По тебе не скажешь, — Сунь Бо покачал головой несогласно. — Но тебе точно нужно перестать витать в облаках, однажды так зазеваешься и не заметишь, как тебя грузовик переедет.

Хаотин выдохнул сквозь зубы. Чёрт, это было больно.

— Постараюсь, — пробормотал он тихо, опуская голову.

— Да уж, постарайся, — кивнул Сунь Бо.

Хаотин сжал край пустого уже стакана в пальцах, вздохнул и подумал, что ему пора бы найти подработку. По пути к дому Босяна он видел объявление на витрине большого Старбакса с обещанием гибкого графика для студентов, и хотя формально студентом Хаотин не был, фраза «гибкий график» привлекла его внимание, и он решил, что зайдёт узнать о вакансиях завтра, когда будет возвращаться от Босяна домой. Он работал в подобном месте раньше, перед тем, как он поступил в университет. Сейчас со своим учебным графиком он вряд ли бы смог брать восьмичасовые смены, если бы только не взял привычку возвращаться домой далеко за полночь, но он, может быть, мог бы избавиться от части факультативов, чтобы попытаться уложить работу в своё расписание. Родители, конечно, не одобрили бы, но вряд ли бы стали в открытую ему что-то запрещать.

Платили в месте вроде Старбакса не слишком хорошо, но иметь лишние двадцать пять тысяч в месяц было бы совсем неплохо — по крайней мере, это бы покрыло аренду неплохой чистой и светлой студии и кое-какие мелкие расходы. Насчёт этого родители тоже, конечно, были бы против, но Хаотин думал, что уговорит их или, может быть, просто поставит перед фактом. Вряд ли они смогли бы что-то сделать, пусть и захотели бы.

Хаотин пообещал приготовить ужин — Босян удивился, что тот вообще умеет готовить что-то сложнее яичницы с помидорами и луком, — и заставил Сунь Бо читать учебник географии вслух, пока сам возился у плиты. Он и вправду был не слишком хорош в том, что касалось традиционной кухни: даже живя один, он по большей части покупал еду на вынос или ел в ресторанчиках или кафе, и всерьёз готовить он начал только после переезда в Калифорнию, по большей части из-за того, что закупаться в Уолмарте раз в неделю вместе с соседом было куда практичнее, чем оставлять все наличные в забегаловках в студгородке. Так что в готовке западной еды он смыслил куда больше. У Босяна были кое-какие овощи в холодильнике, которые сейчас тушились под крышкой сковороды, испуская лёгкий пряный аромат, и куриное филе, которое Хаотин отправил в духовку запекаться в фольге, заставляло течь слюнки. Пахло прекрасно, по крайней мере, по словам Босяна, то и дело отрывающегося от учебника ради того, чтобы принюхаться и расплыться в широкой улыбке. Когда с большей частью готовки было покончено и оставалось только изредка помешивать жаркое лопаткой, выжидая, пока пройдёт нужное время, Хаотин, скрепя сердце, всё же отправил сообщение матери и даже, помешкав, прикрепил фотографию Босяна, сидящего на барной стойке с учебником географии и чересчур серьёзным лицом.

Ужинали они прямо на кухне, притащив ноутбук со второго этажа и включив дораму, которую Хаотину посоветовала сестра. Они не слишком старались вникнуть в происходящее на экране — было сложно одновременно есть и концентрироваться на субтитрах. Хотя Хаотин знал немного самого базового корейского, суть сюжета проплыла мимо него, пока он ел жаркое и переругивался с Босяном из-за того, что в еде слишком мало соли. Сообщение, которое он отправил матери, значилось как «прочитанное», но ответа на него так и не было. Не то чтобы Хаотин чего-то ожидал.

После того, как остатки ужина перекочевали в холодильник, а Босян принялся за мытьё посуды, нарочито разбрызгивая пушистую мыльную пену по всей столешнице. Хаотин, всё это время стоявший рядом, не удержался и нарисовал подобие улыбающейся рожицы на одном из розовато-белых потёков и сфотографировал. Он ничего не смыслил в фотографии, но в тот момент ему показалось, что это будет очень милым, даже если и глупым в какой-то степени.

Скорость смены своего настроения в последнее время вводила Хаотина в ступор. Он не знал, отчего это и как это контролировать — иногда его бросало то в жар, то в холод от любой случайной мысли. Одна только улыбка, нарисованная на мыльной пене, казалось, была способна заставить улыбаться и его самого, и ровно так же любое неосторожное слово из чужих уст могло поселить семя грусти и тревоги в его груди.

«Я слишком много думаю», — про себя выдохнул он и улыбнулся смотрящей на него пенной рожице.

Он сумел уговорить Босяна провести оставшуюся часть вечера за домашним заданием, хотя тот и твердил до самого конца, что «ненавидит эту зубрёжку». Постель себе он расстелил на диване, но в конце концов они оба заснули там полусидя под тихие звуки бормотания актёров, мелькающих на экране ноутбука. Проснуться им пришлось рано — Босян и по воскресеньям вставал в семь, — и, кое-как проглотив тарелку хлопьев с соевым молоком — господи, как же гадость! — Хаотин наскоро попрощался с другом, пообещав позвонить позже, и вышел на улицу.

***

К вечеру он был пусть и не совсем полноправным, но сотрудником Старбакса, с зелёным фартуком, чёрной кепкой и тридцатью часами работы в неделю — не так уж много, но нанимать его, несовершеннолетнего, на полный день никто не собирался. Запомнить новоиспечённых коллег получилось почти сходу, и его первая смена должна была начаться уже в эту среду.

Студию, которую он присмотрел, кому-то сдали, и он потратил большую часть вечера воскресенья на то, чтобы найти что-то другое. У него было немного отложенных денег, и он думал, что в крайнем случае сможет занять несколько тысяч у Сядэ до первой зарплаты, чтобы заплатить залог. Он нашёл неплохой вариант — скорее однокомнатную квартиру, чем студию, с крошечной кухней и ещё более крошечной ванной, но по крайней мере с чистыми отштукатуренными персиковыми стенами и неплохо мебелью, пусть её и было не так много. Район был неплохим и, хотя это было и не главным, но значимым, совсем недалёким от дома, где жил Сигу. Окна выходили на небольшой внутренний двор, куда в безоблачные дни должно было заглядывать много солнца. Окончательно он ещё не решил — нужно было уточнить сумму залога, попробовать договориться об уменьшении арендной платы, поговорить с Сядэ, если бы оказалось, что его сбережений не достаточно, поставить родителей в известность. Всё это вместе требовало времени.

Он надеялся, что сможет разобраться с этим по крайней мере к концу декабря, хотя и этот срок казался слишком уж оптимистичным: когда дело доходило до жилья, всё всегда затягивалось. У него всё ещё оставались обеденные перерывы, и, если бы Босян продолжал оставаться достаточно добрым для того, чтобы следить за тем, чтобы с головой погруженный в бумаги Хаотин случайно не глядя не сунул в рот что-то несъедобное, он мог бы продолжить свой крошечный бизнес по помощи не слишком успевающим студентам. Если бы желающих было много, на одном этом он мог бы сделать почти столько же денег, сколько на работе в Старбаксе, но нерегулярность подобного заработка его слишком напрягала. Так или иначе, аренда квартиры выходила ему в немаленькую сумму, поэтому отказываться от ещё одного источника дохода он просто не мог. Было бы проще, будь у него сосед, с которым можно было бы разделить плату.

Хаотин подумал было, что нужно спросить об этом Сигу, но тут же одёрнул себя, напоминая, что они даже не встречаются, что уж говорить о том, чтобы жить вместе. Конечно, квартира, которую присмотрел Хаотин, была куда удобнее и лучше той комнатушки, в которой жил Сяо Юй, но они всё ещё были практически чужими людьми друг для друга. Ладно, пусть и не чужими, но Хаотин понимал, что в этот момент Сигу его даже другом считать не может, что уж говорить о чём-то большем. Он мог бы спросить кого-то из ребят, но это было бы довольно бессмысленным — вряд ли у кого-то из них были проблемы в семье достаточные для того, чтобы вдруг решить начать жить отдельно ещё до окончания школы.

Мать не вспылила, когда он вернулся домой в воскресенье вечером с чересчур уставшим видом. Даже немного улыбнулась, когда он сказал ей, что нашёл неплохую подработку на неполный день, и усталым голосом предложила тарелку риса с индейкой и соевым соусом. Хаотин поблагодарил её и принялся за еду, и, пока он ел, мать смотрела на него с беспокойством и обречённостью на лице, словно желая что-то ему сказать, но не находя слов.

— Ты теперь будешь приходить ещё позже? — спросила она наконец, и её маленькие пальцы опасливо сжались на тонкой ручке чашки, к которой она даже не притронулась.

— Нет, в районе одиннадцати, наверное, — покачал головой Хаотин и отправил в рот ещё одну ложку риса. — Я буду писать тебе с работы, если ты так сильно волнуешься. Правда буду.

— Не нужно, — она показала головой и вздохнула. — Береги себя только, ладно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Хаотин и едва-едва улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо, мам. Я постараюсь больше тебя не волновать.

Мать прерывисто вздохнула, и ужин Хаотин закончил в полном молчании. Когда он мыл тарелки, фаянс тихо-тихо скрипел под прикосновением большой желтой губки, а его мысли скользили без начала и конца, запутываясь тугими самопересекающимися петлями.

Он всё думал про Сигу, жалея, что у того нет телефона, и с ним можно будет поговорить только в школе завтра. Ему хотелось бы поболтать прямо сейчас, может, прислать Сигу какой-нибудь музыки, чтобы они могли послушать её вместе, или обсудить что-то несущественное вроде домашнего задания по математике или новых фильмов, которые должны были идти в кинотеатрах на следующей неделе. Может быть, он мог бы позвать Сигу на ещё одно свидание в выходные после работы?

«Может подарить ему мобильный на новый год?» — подумал Хаотин, но тут же мысленно откинул эту идею. Ему не хотелось наступать на грабли, которые однажды уже ударили его по лбу. Они всё равно должны были встречаться почти каждый день в школе, да и по выходным тоже, если Сигу согласится пойти с ним на ещё одно свидание, а потом, может быть, и не на одно. Хаотин не был в этом уверен, но мысли о том, какой счастливой и нежной была улыбка младшего, когда они были вместе позавчера, заставляли неуверенность отступать в тень.

Ему точно стоило перестать слишком много думать до того, как что-то действительно произошло.

Стоило, но, как бы Хаотин не старался, порой это было просто выше его сил, и заснуть в ту ночь у него получилось только ближе к трём часам — у него было слишком много мыслей о Сигу, ссоре близнецов, работе, квартире и даже о том, сможет ли Босян помириться с Чжиганом-гэ так же легко, как в прошлым раз, и они не желали отпускать его до самого последнего момента.

Спать без снов было странно, и просыпаться от такого пустого и короткого сна было всё равно, что всплывать со дна глубокого омута. Открыв глаза — на часах было около пяти утра, и за окном стояла смоляная густая темнота, в которой, казалось, терялись даже очертания соседних домов, — Хаотин уже точно знал, что не сможет снова уснуть. Ему хотелось бы что-то сделать, но сил подняться с постели у него просто не было, словно нечто его держало. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы просто отвести взгляд от потолка над собой. Ему казалось, что в тонких прожилках штукатурки он может что-то высмотреть, но, как бы много времени не проходило, беспорядочные линии, пересекающие потолок его комнаты, оставались всего лишь сонмами беспорядочных линий. В какой-то момент глаза у него заболели от того, насколько долго он смотрел прямо перед собой, не мигая.

Ему совершенно ничего не снилось, но почему-то сердце билось так, словно он только что был на грани приступа. Хаотин не был даже уверен, что конкретно случилось — в висках стучало, в груди ныло, а стоящий в горле ком невозможно было проглотить, как бы он не старался, — и ему оставалось только ждать, пока его немного отпустит и он сможет сделать хотя бы один вздох полной грудью. Отпустило не скоро, а когда это случилось, то Хаотин бессильно сел на постели и спрятал лицо в коленях. Должно быть, это выглядело довольно жалко со стороны — взрослый парень, давно переросший отметку в шесть футов, сидел на кровати, обняв самого себя руками, и беззвучно ловил ртом воздух, чуть ли не плача, — но Хаотину было откровенно говоря плевать. «Всё хорошо, всё хорошо», — повторял про себя он снова и снова, не понимая, почему вдруг его бросило в лихорадку и почему, глотая воздух, он чувствует себя так, словно в его лёгкие вместо кислорода вливается ледяная вода.

Всё то время, которое он находился здесь — чёрт, он все ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что же есть это «здесь», а ведь прошёл почти целый месяц, — как только первоначальный шок прошёл, Хаотин вёл себя так, словно ничего вообще не произошло. Он учился, гулял с друзьями, бегал за Сигу, думал о том, чтобы арендовать квартиру — по большей части то, что делал бы в семнадцать, будь всё в полном порядке. Отчаянно цепляясь за нормальность, которая, кажется, на самом деле давно ускользнула от него, он в конечном счете словно бы терял себя самого. Сейчас, в темноте своей спальни в доме, в котором он не хотел находиться, задыхаясь и не имея понятия, с кем ему можно поговорить о том, что навязчиво вертится у него в голове, Хаотин чувствовал себя удивительно одиноким. Держать в себе столько всего было слишком тяжело, и, зная, что через пару часов ему нужно будет быть в школе, улыбаться и наблюдать за юмористическими этюдами в исполнении Сяэня, он не представлял, хватит ли ему на это сил.

Только вчера вечером всё было хорошо, а теперь, несколькими часами позднее, у него, кажется, должен был вот-вот начаться приступ паники безо всякой причины.

Он старался изо всех сил, но этого не было достаточно для того, чтобы близкие перестали подозревать, что с ним что-то не так, перестали задавать вопросы с озабоченными лицами и недоверчиво хмурить брови, даже если он и говорил им, что всё в полном порядке. Сейчас, в вязкой утренней темноте, на Хаотина вдруг накатило тяжёлое осознание того, что его стараний всегда будет недостаточно. Как бы сильно он ни хотел этого, как бы ни мечтал об этом, ему было уже никогда не стать вновь тем легкомысленным семнадцатилеткой, переживающим свою первую искреннюю влюблённость, любящим срывать уроки и распускать руки. И дело было не в цифрах — на самом деле, разница между семнадцатью и двадцатью пятью была не такой уж и большой, — а в том, что он пережил. Хаотин мог убеждать себя в том, что числа ничего не значат, и что понятие взрослости, начинающейся с какого-то определённого момента — очередной социальный конструкт, не более того, — но закрыть глаза на собственное прошлое таким же образом он не мог. 

Сколько бы он не посещал терапевта, сколько бы не принимал пароксетин, во сколько бы походов в горы не отправлялся — он не мог стереть случившееся из своей памяти и из своей жизни. Сколько бы времени не прошло — рана, которая появилась у него после смерти Сигу, всё ещё оставалась с ним, как и фантомное ощущение его худенькой руки с уже не прощупывающимся пульсом.

Дело было не в том, что Хаотину было двадцать пять. Дело было в том, что он потерял человека, который был его сердцем, и исправить это не был способен ни один психотерапевт и ни одно лекарство.

Ему было так хорошо с _этим_ Сигу, ровно таким же, каким Хаотин его помнил, с храбрым и верным сердцем и ясностью во взгляде, но даже его присутствие рядом не давало возможности перестать чувствовать ставшую давно привычной тупую боль. С ним было легче, особенно когда он позволял сжать свою маленькую ладонь или свой узкий локоть, и Хаотин отдал бы всё, чтобы держать его в своих объятиях, защитить от всего плохого, что только есть на свете. И всё же, смотря на него, Хаотин ощущал горькую тоску, выразить которую словами не мог даже перед самим собой. Это напоминало ему погружение в омут памяти — он видел версии своих близких из прошлого, сам уже не принадлежа этому времени, и порой, сталкиваясь с этим глубоким коренным различием между собой и остальными, он чувствовал себя невероятно чужим на творящемся вокруг празднике жизни.

— Чёрт! — вздохнул он, вскакивая на ноги и раздражённо дёргая себя за волосы, словно это могло чем-то помочь. — Блядь, чёрт, чёрт.

Мать на первом этаже, кажется, уже проснулась, судя по тихому шуму на кухне, и Хаотин, поняв, что скоро должны будут встать и отец с сестрёнкой, заставил себя метнуться в ванную, наскоро почистить зубы и умыться, натянуть школьную форму на ещё очень влажное тело и спуститься вниз. Под тяжёлым взглядом матери он, почти давясь, съел сэндвич и запил его стаканом молока. Поцеловав женщину в висок, Хаотин легонько сжал её ладонь в своей, пообещав, что обязательно позвонит или напишет, если снова задержится допоздна. Она посмотрела на него чуть обеспокоенно, но потом потрепала по волосам со вздохом.

— Сейчас ещё семи утра нет, — пробормотала женщина тихо. — Куда ты торопишься?

— Договорился кое с кем встретиться, — пожал плечами Хаотин, хотя и ни с кем не договаривался.

Мать кивнула, и Хаотин, напоследок чмокнув её в щёку, вышел из дома.

Ноги сами несли его в сторону дома Сигу, и под ритмичный бит, звучащий в наушниках, Хаотин оказался там меньше, чем через полчаса. Они не договаривались о встрече, ничего такого, и ему самому свой приход казался неуместным, но желание увидеться с Сигу как можно скорее пересиливало все мыслимые и немыслимые доводы рациональной его части. В конце концов, ведь не будет никакого вреда, если он подождёт младшего на велосипедной стоянке, где они разошлись в пятницу, и они просто вместе пройдутся до школы, не так ли?

В этом бедном районе с крохотными квартирами, подслеповатыми окнами выходящими на неширокую улицу, по сторонам засаженную тонкими высокими деревьями, по утрам уже стояла суматоха. Кто-то выгуливал собак — один мужчина сразу пять, поводки которых были привязаны к его широкому поясу, — кто-то развозил утреннюю почту, кто-то спешил на работу, из окон звучали заспанные и недовольные детские голоса. Хаотин, остановившийся у велосипедной стоянки, провёл несколько минут, прислонившись спиной к фонарному столбу и внимательно смотря в сторону дома, где жил Сигу. Было едва больше семи. Хаотин не был полностью уверен, во сколько младший выходит из дома в обычные дни — от его квартиры до школы было почти сорок минут пешком, поэтому ему нужно было выходить довольно рано, если он хотел успеть к началу занятий, — но он не был против подождать столько, сколько потребуется.

Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, но вокруг всё ещё стояли вязкие утренние сумерки. Когда мимо него прошла девушка с двумя собаками, одна из них остановилась возле Хаотина и легонько боднула его ногу головой. Хаотин спросил, можно ли её погладить, и, когда девушка с поводком согласно кивнула, опустился на колени и ласково потрепал ластящуюся к нему собаку по голове.

— Как её зовут? — спросил он у девушки, поднимая на неё глаза. — Это же «она»?

— Эта хорошая девочка — Чарли, — ответила девушка и улыбнулась. — Ты ей очень понравился, она обычно не подходит к чужим людям сама.

— Да? — улыбнулся он, и собака легонько ткнулась носом ему в щёку. — Какая это порода? Я таких здесь не видел.

— Зенненхунд. Не уверена, какая именно разновидность, — вздохнула девушка. — Ого, да она в тебя прямо влюбилась, я раньше никогда не видела, чтобы она подходила к незнакомым людям на улице.

Хаотин улыбнулся ещё шире, запуская пальцы в мягкую чёрную шерсть за ухом собаки. Она смотрела на него так ласково, и её тёплые тёмные глаза светились изнутри так ярко, что Хаотин поймал себя на мысли, что безумно скучает по своей собственной собаке. Олли был совсем не похож на Чарли — он был крошечным, пугливым и недоверчивым, — но его глаза тоже смотрели ласково и с добротой.

— Хорошая девочка, хорошая, — тихо пробормотал Хаотин, а Чарли снова ткнулась в него носом. — Она не ваша, да?

— Моей бабушки, — девушка присела рядом, и вторая собака, которая держалась в стороне, чуть испуганно прижалась к её ноге. — Я их просто выгуливаю. Это Джейми, он немного стесняется, но он тоже ласковый. Поздоровайся, Джейми, давай.

Хаотин улыбнулся, встречаясь взглядом с сидящей рядом с ним девушкой. Она выглядела взрослой, наверное, его ровесницей, если брать его настоящий возраст, или даже старше, одна прядь её волос выбивалось из собранного на затылке хвостика, и Хаотину подумалось, что это довольно отвлекает.

— Ты в школу не опаздываешь? — спросила она, поглаживая чуть недоверчиво поглядывающего на Хаотина пса по холке.

— Нет, вы что, — отмахнулся парень. — Только семь тридцать ведь. Я жду друга, он здесь живёт недалеко.

— Ну, смотри, не опоздай, — девушка улыбнулась ему. — Я Линь Цзинлэй, кстати.

— Сян Хаотин, — представился он в ответ и протянул ей руку. Несколько секунд она смотрела на его ладонь с непониманием, а потом всё же легонько пожала её.

Он ещё немного поиграл с собакой, которой он, кажется, действительно понравился — она бодала лбом его ладонь, ластилась и шумно дышала, то и дело норовя облизнуть его руки, — а потом, переведя взгляд в сторону, увидел стоящего в паре метров от них Сигу. Школьная форма на нём сидела плохо, даже с затянутым на последнюю дырку ремнём, и даже рубашка, в которую он был одет, казалась чуть великоватой ему в плечах.

— Сяо Юй! — улыбнулся Хаотин, тут же поднимаясь на ноги. — Доброе утро!

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Сигу, подходя ещё чуть ближе.

— Пойдём в школу вместе, м? — Хаотин приподнял бровь, и Чарли, обделённая его вниманием, снова принялась тыкаться носом в его ногу. — Ты не против?

Сигу пожал плечами слегка неуверенно, опуская глаза на трущуюся о ногу Хотина собаку. Он чуть улыбнулся, слегка склонив голову к плечу.

— Я пойду, — вздохнула девушка, ещё раз похлопала Джейми по холке и поднялась на ноги. — Не опоздайте в школу.

Хаотин кивнул и напоследок погладил всё никак не желающую отходить от него Чарли.

— Хорошая девочка, — улыбнулся он, переводя взгляд на Сигу. — Может, ещё увидимся.

— Я тут каждое утро гуляю, — кивнула Цзинлэй. — Может, и вправду увидимся.

Чарли не хотела отпускать его, но в конце концов всё же зашагала следом за внучкой своей хозяйки, хотя один раз и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Хаотина приветливым взглядом.

Сигу, почти по-детски перехватив свой полупустой рюкзак за лямки, в два шага преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и остановился рядом с Хаотином. В том, как неестественно прямо он держался, чувствовалась лёгкая нервозность, но он улыбался, пусть и слегка опасливо, так что Хаотин решил, что всё в порядке.

— Извини, что так внезапно, — пробормотал он извиняющимся тоном. — Я бы позвонил или написал, но я не знаю твоего номера.

— У меня нет телефона, — покачал головой Сигу.

— Всё равно извини, что не предупредил как-нибудь. Хотел с тобой увидеться, так что решил, что могу за тобой зайти, — вздохнул Хаотин.

— Всё нормально, не извиняйся. Идём? — спросил Сигу, чуть улыбаясь.

Хаотин кивнул, и они зашагали по улице вдвоём, в слегка неловком, но не гнетущем молчании. Сумерки понемногу расходились, и хотя солнце предпочло не показываться, из теней вокруг уходила зыбкость и неясность, а лёгкий почти невидимый туман, стелющийся у самой земли, понемногу растворялся. Сигу шёл чуть впереди, то и дело чуть поворачивая голову, словно чтобы проверить, идёт ли ещё Хаотин за ним или нет, и от этого плохо отглаженный воротник его рубашки топорщился и сминался. В конце концов Хаотин, не выдержав, осторожно перехватил Сигу за плечо и нарочито медленно поправил его сбившийся воротник, слишком широкий для его узкой шеи.

— У тебя воротник загнулся, подожди, — пробормотал Хаотин, разглаживая складку на ткани. — Я просто поправлю, не дёргайся.

— Я не и не дёргаюсь, — фыркнул Сигу, позволяя ему расправить воротник и несколько раз провести пальцами по ткани. — Ты там ещё не закончил?

— Подожди секунду, — вздохнул Хаотин и, чуть подумав, всё же позволил себе легонько дотронуться до кожи там, где её закрывал край ткани. Сигу был горячим, настолько, что можно было подумать, что у него жар. — Ты не болеешь?

Сигу посмотрел на него непонимающе, а потом дёрнулся в сторону от лежащей у него на шее ладони, словно она была раскалённой добела. Его собственная рука тут же прижалась к шее и слегка потёрла кожу.

— Немного простыл, — пробормотал он. — Пойдём, Сян Хаотин, мне нельзя опаздывать.

— Подожди, — Хаотин остановил его и, повернув к себе лицом, осторожно дотронулся до его лба тыльной стороной кисти. — Тёплый. Сходишь в медкабинет в школе, ладно? По-моему, у тебя температура.

— Я и так там каждый день почти бываю, — вздохнул Сигу, прикрывая глаза.

— Со здоровьем нельзя шутить, ты же знаешь, — Хаотин по-доброму улыбнулся.

Ему хотелось взять чужую руку в свою, сжать маленькую ладонь и нарисовать на ней кончиками пальцев мягкие успокаивающие круги. Но даже просто идти рядом было достаточно, хотя и самочувствие Сигу заставило его пусть и немного, но волноваться. Он не выглядел болезненно, даже напротив — вполне здоровым, с естественным цветом лица и спокойным взглядом, — но Хаотин всё равно чувствовал, что не может не волноваться за младшего. Раньше он не звал Сигу младшим всерьёз — он ведь сам был старше всего на месяц, — но теперь это казалось правильным.

— Ты слишком легко одет, — заметил он, видя, что Сигу чуть ёжится.

— Днём должно быть тепло, — пожал плечами он и легонько потёр руку, по которой поползла гусиная кожа. — У меня есть шарф, если что.

Хаотин кивнул. Сигу было лучше знать, что ему нужно, в конце концов, и хотя было довольно заманчиво предложить ему накинуть на плечи свою ветровку, которая наверняка была бы Сигу по крайней мере до середины бедра, он не стал этого делать. Да и не так уж и прохладно было, на самом-то деле.

Они помолчали немного, но через некоторое время Сигу заговорил сам, чуть несмело поначалу, но к тому времени, когда они подошли к школе, они оба вовсю смеялись, шутливо толкая друг друга плечами. Сигу шутил в своей неловкой мягкой манере, начиная смеяться ещё до того, как закончит фразу, и Хаотин смеялся в ответ, даже не представляя, в чём же смысл всей шутки. Они всё ещё обсуждали результаты экзаменов, Сигу спрашивал про собак, с которыми Хаотин играл утром, и Хаотин не был против поговорить о чём-то нейтральном, особенно учитывая то, как ярко засветились глаза у младшего, когда он спросил его о том, есть ли у него питомец.

«Я скучаю по Снежку», — подумал Хаотин, пропуская Сигу вперёд, когда они проходили по узкой выложенной битой плиткой дорожке.

— Как зовут твоего жука? — спросил он у Сигу, развернувшегося к нему лицом и из-за этого идущего спиной вперёд. — Эй, осторожно, там ступеньки.

— Никак, у него имени нет, — побормотал Сигу, оглядываясь назад и поднимаясь на первую ступеньку. — По-твоему у жуков должны быть имена?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Хаотин, — животные — это ведь члены наших семей. Конечно ему нужно своё собственное имя.

— У тебя есть предложения? — Сигу приподнял бровь и снова краем глаза посмотрел на ступеньки, по которым поднимался, чтобы случайно не оступиться.

Хаотин всерьёз задумался, поднимая глаза вверх. На секунду ему стало интересно, как выглядело его лицо в тот момент.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, когда Сигу остановился на верхней ступеньке, а он сам — несколькими ниже, так, что их лица были почти на одной уровне, — назови его Черныш.

— Думаешь, это хорошее имя для жука-носорога?

— Не самое худшее, — улыбнулся Хаотин и, протянув руку, нашарил ладонь Сигу своей и слегка переплёл их пальцы, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления. Едва ощутимо Сигу сжал его пальцы в ответ и тихо фыркнул.


	8. Chapter 8

Позже Сигу стало хуже, настолько, что в обед он с трудом смог заставить себя выпить чашку горячего пустого лукового супа, которую ему принёс Хаотин. На предложение пойти домой сразу после ланча и пропустить часть занятий он ответил отказом, хотя по его усталому лицу с выступившей на лбу испариной было понятно, что этот отказ дался ему тяжело.

Всю вторую половину дня Хаотин почти не обращал внимания на то, что рассказывали учителя: у него не получалось смотреть ни на что кроме опущенной головы Сигу, чуть не клюющего носом в столешницу. Выглядел тот откровенно говоря плохо, настолько, что это было заметно и без необходимости вглядываться в него особенно пристально, и по окончании учебного дня Хаотин мог только облегчённо выдохнуть и предложить младшему проводить того до дома. Сигу, кажется, поначалу не хотел соглашаться, но, пару секунд молчаливо помявшись, всё же кивнул и даже позволил немного приобнять себя за спину.

Они шли медленно, и Сигу невольно клонился к плечу Хаотина — к его большому сожалению, далеко не в романтическом смысле, а скорее потому, что из-за жара и слабости ему было тяжело идти самостоятельно. Дорога была слишком долгой для больного человека, и, когда они подошли к многоэтажному дому, в котором жил Сигу, тот уже почти полностью опирался на обхватывающую его плечи руку Хаотина и очень вяло перебирал ногами. Школьный доктор, к которому они зашли во время ланча, напоказ покашляв и устало повздыхав, сказал Сигу, что такую температуру, как у него, не стоит сбивать медикаментами и что ему просто нужно отлежаться и дать своему организму возможность самостоятельно побороть болезнь. Хаотин, помогая Сигу подняться по лестнице на второй этаж, думал, что «организм Сигу», измученного и регулярно недоедающего, и «побороть самостоятельно» в одном предложении выглядят почти как издевательство.

— Где у тебя лежат ключи? — спросил он, наклоняясь к Сигу ниже, когда они остановились у двери.

— В большом кармане, — пробормотал Сигу глухо и повёл плечом, вытаскивая руку из одной из лямок рюкзака. — Там нет брелока, просто ключ…

Хаотин вытащил ключи из кармана — один большой, от входной двери, и один маленький, от крошечного почтового ящика, — осторожно засунул один из них в замочную скважину, повернул до тугого короткого щелчка и, навалившись на дверь плечом, повернул слегка заедающую ручку, открывая дверь. Ноги Сигу были словно ватными, так что Хаотину пришлось помочь ему войти в квартиру, поддерживая его рукой за плечи, и лишь потом закрыть дверь за их спинами.

Комната была почти такой же, как Хаотин её помнил — двенадцать квадратных метров, подобие кровати, больше напоминающей брошенный на деревянные паллеты толстый матрас, маленький стол, учиться за которым приходилось сидя на полу, невысокий шкаф у стены, в котором ровными рядами висели почти одинаковые футболки и рубашки, и тумба в углу, на которой стоял горшок с цветком и какая-то коробка. Некоторые вещи немного отличались, вроде цвета наброшенного на кровать тонкого покрывала или того, где стоял столик, но общая картина была удивительно знакомой, ровно такой же, какой она отпечаталась в памяти Хаотина. Даже картина с абстрактным космическим пейзажем, занимающая немалую часть стены, смотрела в комнату огромным чёрным глазом, одновременно завораживающим и очень тёплым, как Хаотин его и помнил.

Он помог Сигу сесть на край кровати, а сам сел на пол рядом у его ног.

— Я думаю, я схожу в ближайшую аптеку и в магазин, хорошо? Куплю тебе жаропонижающего, трав для чая и еще кое-чего, — предложил Хаотин, нашаривая чужую руку. — А ты переоденься в домашнюю одежду и ляг под одеяло, ладно? У тебя есть термометр?

Сигу, полулежащий на постели, оперевшись на локти, коротко покачал головой. Несколько раз моргнув, он попытался стряхнуть с глаз пелену усталости, но, кажется, сделать этого так и не получилось, и он просто бессильно упал на постель всем телом.

— Не нужно, — пробормотал было он, но оборвал фразу на середине, тяжело вздохнув. — Хорошо. Я…

— Тш-ш-ш, не говори, — тихо попросил Хаотин и на всякий случай ещё раз приложил ладонь к чужому лбу. — Я приду быстро, хорошо? Закроешь за мной дверь, или мне взять ключ самому?

— Возьми, — на выдохе пробормотал Сигу, перекатываясь на бок и подтягивая колени поближе к груди. — Тут аптека за углом, через три дома, ты увидишь…

— Увижу, — кивнул Хаотин, пару раз похлопал его по колену, надеясь, что жест выйдет ободряющим и успокаивающим, и поднялся на ноги.

Ключи лежали на домике Черныша, и Хаотин, перехватив их, вышел из квартиры. Вернулся он быстро, минут через двадцать, с двумя упаковками жаропонижающего, небольшим пакетом фруктов, пачкой имбирного чая и кое-какими продуктами, из которых при желании можно было сообразить простой и лёгкий ужин на двоих. Хаотин не был уверен, останется ли он до ужина или нет, но оставить что-то съедобное в чужой квартире он всё равно должен был — вряд ли Сигу в подобном состоянии был бы способен приготовить что-то самостоятельно, даже будь у него продукты.

Поставив пакет у стены, Хаотин вытащил из него упаковку с градусником. Протерев железный кончик спиртовой салфеткой, он протянул электронный термометр Сигу, и тот, с трудом разлепив усталые глаза, забрал его из чужой руки и сжал кончик между губами, придавливая его языком. Несколько секунд они провели в молчании, нарушаемом только тихим звуком того, как Сигу сглатывал накопившуюся во рту слюну, а потом термометр истошно запиликал.

— Тридцать восемь и один, — пробормотал Сигу, с трудом вытаскивая термометр изо рта и бессильно откидывая его в сторону.

— Я достану ибупрофена, — только и отозвался Хаотин, забирая градусник и убирая его обратно в коробку. — И сделаю тебе чая с имбирём, хорошо? У тебя же тут есть электрический чайник?

Сигу кивнул, и Хаотин, ориентируясь по оставшейся у него памяти, нашёл коробку, в которой хранился старенький и слишком долго греющий воду чайник, вытащил устройство, кажется, ещё видавшее времена до существования прямых президентских выборов, и подключил его к розетке. Вода, которую он налил из стоящего на столе большого кувшина, должна была вскипеть ещё не скоро, так что Хаотин, чуть поразмыслив, вернулся к стоящему у стены пакету с продуктами.

— Как думаешь, сможешь что-то съесть на ужин? — спросил он у Сигу, придвигаясь к нему поближе и поправляя подушку под его спиной так, чтобы он мог полулечь, опираясь на неё. — Вот, держи таблетку. И воду, запей.

Сигу скривился, проглатывая большую белую таблетку, а потом снова откинулся на подушку, чуть прислоненную к стене, устало выдыхая.

— Я не хочу есть, — прошептал он, вздыхая. — Я… мне нужно отдохнуть. Наверное. Я…

— Отдохни, — кивнул Хаотин. — Пока я заварю тебе чай, хорошо? Тебе нужно больше жидкости в организме, чтобы сбить жар.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — слабым голосом повторил Сигу, прикрывая глаза.

Пил горячий чай он с трудом, то и дело дуя на рыжевато-золотистую поверхность, но под пристальным и, быть может, слишком тяжёлым взглядом Хаотина, Сигу все же опустошил чашку, после чего откинулся на постель с ещё более тяжёлым вздохом и натянул одеяло почти до самых ушей.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь на ужин? — спросил он, осторожно дотрагиваясь до руки Сигу, накрытой одеялом. — Я купил немного продуктов, могу приготовить тебе что-нибудь несложное. Я знаю, у тебя сейчас нет аппетита, но всё равно нужно что-то есть, иначе тебе будет тяжело поправиться. Может, хотя бы омлет на пару или что-то подобное?

— Не надо, я не хочу тебя утруждать, — пробормотал Сигу тихо, прикрывая глаза. — Не надо, Сян Хаотин…

— Эй, — позвал его Хаотин, отрываясь от пакета с продуктами, с которым он возился до этого.

Осторожно, стараясь не казаться слишком резким или навязчивым, он пересел с пола на край кровати. Его рука всё ещё лежала на ладони Сигу, пусть между ними и было одеяло, и, не слишком колеблясь, Хаотин сжал её чуть сильнее, давая ощутить своё присутствие рядом, но одновременно не давя.

— Если дело только в том, что ты не хочешь меня утруждать, — начал он, смотря в чужие покрасневшие и усталые глаза, — то забудь об этом, ладно? Ты мне нравишься, я не могу «утрудиться», заботясь о тебе. Хорошо?

Чужая рука под его едва заметно вздрогнула, а потом Сигу порывистым движением вытащил ладонь из-под одеяла и обхватил ею пальцы Хаотина. Вместе их ладони смотрелись странно, но одновременно так естественно.

— Сян Хаотин, — тихо прошептал Сигу, почти лихорадочно перебирая чужие пальцы своими. — Я тебе правда настолько нравлюсь?

— «Настолько»? — переспросил Хаотин и невольно улыбнулся широко и с теплотой. — Очень. Не забивай себе голову этим слишком сильно, хорошо? Я хочу о тебе позаботиться. Так что, сделать тебе омлет или что-нибудь ещё?

— Не нужно, — выдохнул Сигу. — Я не могу. Это… так неудобно, я не хочу причинять никому неудобств.

— Никаких неудобств. Я же сказал, что хочу о тебе позаботиться, — повторил Хаотин и погладил его пальцы. — Я не хочу тебе навязываться, Сяо Юй, но мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты поел и тебе стало хотя бы немного лучше. Что думаешь, м? Я между прочим неплохой повар, можешь мне довериться. Обещаю, будет вкусно. К тому же, не зря же я купил всю эту пекинскую капусту?

— Я не люблю пекинскую капусту… — пробормотал Сигу, но всё же едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Уверен? — Хаотин приподнял бровь. — Брось, ты в пятницу её за обе щеки уплетал.

— Сян Хаотин! — тихо вздохнул Сигу и слегка шлёпнул его по руке. — Ты…

— Я?

Сигу рассмеялся было, но тут же тихо закашлялся, пряча рот за ладонью и приподнимаясь на локте. Хаотин поддержал его под спину и, не уверенный, что стоит делать в такой ситуации, просто принялся поглаживать его между лопатками круговыми движениями, надеясь, что это поможет.

— Ты же сказал, что у тебя нет кашля, — обеспокоенно выдохнул Хаотин. — Тебе стало хуже?

— Я подавился слюной, — ещё раз тихо кашляя в кулак, пробормотал Сигу. — Всё… нормально.

— Боже, — пробормотал на выдохе Хаотин и невольно тихо засмеялся, сам не понимая, отчего именно.

В ту секунду, пусть в комнате и было слишком холодно, а полулежащий на кровати Сигу выглядел удивительно бледно-болезненным и усталым, Хаотин вдруг почувствовал до странности густое и тёплое спокойствие, мгновенно потекшее у него по венам. Он не был уверен, насколько это уместно в тот момент, но отчего-то ему почти до боли захотелось улыбнуться, обхватить чужие пальцы своими и притянуть чужую взлохмаченную голову к своему плечу, чтобы легонько сцеловать мелкие капли пота с чужого виска.

— Лежи и отдыхай, — подавив слишком широкую улыбку, пробормотал Хаотин. — Я сделаю тебе овощи на пару, а потом пойду. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Сигу, кивая. Осторожно отнимая ото рта чуть влажную ладонь, он, чуть помявшись, снова нашарил руку Хаотина, нерешительно сжимая её. — Слушай…

— Слушаю, — фыркнул Хаотин в ответ.

Ему почудилась необычная для себя самого робость где-то глубоко внутри. Они с Сигу сейчас, казалось, проигрывали сценарий, до которого никогда не доходила очередь прежде, а потому он с трудом понимал, чего именно ожидать.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Сигу усталым голосом и тяжело откинулся на подушку. Его чуть потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в едва заметной улыбке.

***

Он написал матери, что будет поздно. Она не ответила, и Хаотин долго раздумывал над тем, говорить ей, что он готовит ужин заболевшему Сигу, или ограничиться простым сообщением о том, что он будет отсутствовать. В конце концов он ничего не написал, решив, что расскажет, если мать сама начнёт расспрашивать об этом.

Сигу провалился в сон, пока Хаотин возился с едой — с непривычки готовить на маленькой и очень медленно разогревающейся плитке, сидя на полу у невысокой и узкой тумбы, на которой она стояла, было довольно неудобно. Прикасаясь пальцами к едва потеплевшей поверхности, Хаотин невольно подумал о том, что в следующий раз он постарается пригласить Сигу к себе и приготовить ему что-то в нормальных условиях. У Сигу, разумеется, не было пароварки, поэтому готовить овощи приходилось на импровизированной её версии из того, что обнаружилось под рукой. Хаотин даже не был особенно уверен в том, получится ли в итоге что-то более-менее съедобное, особенно учитывая то, что исправить отвратительный вкус, окажись он действительно отвратительным, огромным количеством острого соуса не получилось бы.

Попробовав смесь из перца, тыквы цветной капусты и ещё кое-каких овощей, Хаотин всё же пришёл к выводу, что это вполне съедобно. Сигу к тому времени уже спал — безумно беспокойно, судя по тому, как чуть дрожали во сне его ресницы и сорвано звучало тихое дыхание, — и будить его ради того, чтобы он попробовал что-то поесть, Хаотин не стал. Он понимал, что ему нужно сделать это — не мог же он остаться в квартире Сигу до самого утра, не спросив разрешения, да и уйти тоже не мог, учитывая то, что ключ был всего один. Но, смотря на чужое уставшее лицо и беспокойно приоткрывающиеся потрескавшиеся губы, Хаотин чувствовал что его рука, только потянувшаяся к чужому плечу, чтобы начать тормошить, невольно опускается.

«Пусть поспит ещё чуть-чуть», — думал он, осторожно прижимая ладонь ко лбу Сигу, чтобы проверить его жар. Он не был таким же горячим, как до этого, но всё же Хаотину казалось, что он всё ещё слишком тёплый по сравнению с его собственной ладонью. Ему подумалось, что стоило прихватить в аптеке несколько тех одноразовых полосок-термометров, которыми можно было измерять температуру без риска разбудить Сигу пищащими звуками. В конечном счёте он приложил одну ладонь к чужому лбу, а другую — к своему, надеясь, что так получится по крайней мере сравнить, но особенной разницы он так и не заметил. Может быть, у него и самого была температура.

Сигу проснулся сам, ближе к девяти вечера, с трудом разлепляя склеившиеся ресницы. В уголках его глаз за это время появились маленькие корочки, которые Хаотин осторожно стёр смоченной в тёплой воде салфеткой. Вид у него был чуть лучше — он оставался куда бледнее себя обычного, но его взгляд прояснился, а лоб блестел от капель пота. Хаотин не стал вытирать его влажным полотенцем: ему подумалось, что он, должно быть, и без того слишком далеко забрался в чужое личное пространство. Набрав в тазик тёплой воды и взяв из ванной маленькое белое полотенце, он поставил их рядом с кроватью, на которой лежал Сигу, помог ему сесть, опираясь спиной на прислонённую к стене подушку, и позволил разобраться с этим самостоятельно. Сам он в это время поставил уже остывшие овощи разогреваться — снова довольно импровизированным образом, учитывая отсутствии в квартире микроволновки, — и принялся искать тарелки.

— Ты и правда хороший повар, — заметил Сигу, утирая пот с шеи и кивая в сторону разогревающегося на плитке ужина. — Пахнет отлично.

— У тебя нос заложен, ты вообще запахи чувствовать не должен, — улыбнулся Хаотин, приподнимая крышку кастрюли, чтобы проверить то, достаточно ли разогрелись овощи. — К тому же, тут нет никаких приправ, даже я запаха никакого не чувствую.

— Неправда, пахнет морковкой, — фыркнул Сигу. — Давай есть.

— Давай. У тебя появился аппетит? — спросил Хаотин, доставая две плоские тарелки из небольшого выдвижного ящика в той же тумбе, на которой стояла электроплитка.

Должно быть, со стороны это выглядело странно — то, как хорошо он ориентировался в помещении, где он, вроде как, был впервые, но Хаотин надеялся, что это не слишком уж бросается в глаза. Всё было практически так же, как он помнил — Сигу был довольно последовательным в том, как он содержал вещи в своей комнате, хоть это мало походило на порядок в прямом смысле этого слова. Даже в том, как лежали на столе его письменные работы, на первый взгляд кажущиеся беспорядочно сваленными в кучу, просматривалась последовательность, пусть и не в классическом смысле.

— Немного, — кивнул Сигу и поставил тарелку с овощами, которую ему протягивал Хаотин, себе на колени. — Что тут такое?

— Брокколи, цветная капуста, фасоль, морковь, тыква… — начал было перечислять Хаотин, но остановился, понимая, что и сам с трудом может вспомнить, что именно покупал в небольшом магазине несколько часов назад. Всё это время его мысли витали слишком далеко, чтобы он обращал слишком много внимания на то, что делает. — Знаешь, всё, что бывает в этих упаковках с замороженными овощами, только не замороженное. Я заметил, что ты поклонник морковки, так что её тут много.

— Наблюдательность — это хорошо, — тихо произнёс Сигу, слабо улыбаясь. — Прости, что у меня нет ничего особенного дома и тебе приходится есть то же самое, что и мне. Я видел, что ты любишь мясо, ты даже в кафетерии постоянно берёшь курицу или морепродукты. 

— Эй, я же отличный повар, — рассмеялся Хаотин, чуть игриво приподнимая брови. — Если бы мне хотелось курицы, я бы взял её в магазине или в ресторане с едой на вынос. Давай, попробуй, я хочу знать твоё мнение?

— Я теперь твой личный дегустатор? — поинтересовался Сигу и, всё так же легко улыбаясь, отправил в рот ложку с овощами. — Вкусно. Что ещё нужно сказать? Почти тает на языке? Я бы залил всё литром соевого соуса, если честно.

— Ты болеешь, тебе нельзя солёного и острого, — хмыкнул Хаотин. — Поправишься — и я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь с пряностями, хорошо? Ты только поправляйся.

Сигу слабо кивнул и продолжил есть, то и дело облизывая потрескавшиеся сухие губы. Хаотин сидел на полу, держа свою тарелку на коленях, и ел, не сводя взгляда с Сигу, который тоже то и дело посматривал на него сверху вниз, приподнимая бровь. На его щеке снова была заметна маленькая ямочка. Хаотину почти до безумия хотелось поцеловать его прямо в неё, осторожно и нежно, именно так, как ему хотелось целовать Сигу каждый раз, стоило только на него посмотреть.

— Ты во мне дыру прожжешь, — вздохнул Сигу, но по его интонации было понятно, что он не слишком-то и против.

— Перестану, если попросишь, — улыбнулся Хаотин.

Сигу в ответ только тихо хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза в притворной задумчивости. Он и раньше позволял себе быть таким — игривым, смешливым и даже слегка кокетливым, — тогда, когда ему было действительно комфортно и спокойно, и Хаотин любил такие моменты. Они «знали» друг друга всего несколько недель, а общались — и того меньше, но то, что Сигу уже сейчас было настолько комфортно рядом с ним, действительно грело ему сердце.

— Да? — переспросил Сигу тихо, и уголок его рта приподнялся в откровенно лукавой улыбке.

— Попроси, — усмехаясь, пробормотал Хаотин.

Сигу закатил глаза и ничего не ответил, растягивая губы в ещё более широкой улыбке. Даже больным, бледным и с испариной на лбу, он был красивым, особенно с этими игривыми искрами в самой глубине зрачков. У Сигу был завораживающий взгляд — влажный, лёгкий и пугающе глубокий, такой, что Хаотину хотелось прижать его к себе настолько крепко, чтобы забраться по его кожу и слиться в единое целое, — и сейчас, под лёгкой болезненной поволокой, его глаза казались ещё более чарующими, пусть и в каком-то чуть пугающем смысле.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Сигу у него, скашивая глаза вниз влево и усмехаясь.

— Не знаю, — начал было Хаотин с лёгкой задумчивостью, но тут же улыбнулся, ловя испытующий взгляд Сигу, — много о чём, о разном. Конкретно сейчас — что поцеловал бы тебя, если бы ты не был болен.

Сигу едва заметно покраснел и улыбнулся уголками губ. Его улыбка выглядела отчего-то счастливой, пусть и чуть смущённой.

— Ты знаешь, что простуда не передаётся через слюну? — спросил Сигу, и, не знай Хаотин его лучше, чем самого себя, он бы подумал, что он пытается его раздразнить.

— Да?

— Если хочешь, я могу найти для тебя ссылку на исследование, — щурясь, пробормотал Сигу, отставляя тарелку в сторону. — Хочешь?

— Не нужно, — помолчав секунду-другую, ответил Хаотин, так же отставил тарелку в сторону и подтянулся на руках, садясь на край кровати. — Это приглашение?

Сигу хмыкнул и пожал плечами, словно и сам был не уверен в том, что делает и о чём говорит. Хаотин дал ему несколько мгновений на то, чтобы решить, уверен ли он в своих же словах, а потом, дождавшись уверенного взгляда глаза в глаза и лёгкой улыбки, схватил Сигу за запястье, притягивая ближе, и поцеловал.

Он не представлял, как всё случилось настолько быстро, но через полторы минуты они уже лежали на кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу, а белая майка на Сигу задралась почти до самой шеи. Хаотин старался держать себя в руках и не позволять себе ничего лишнего, но то, как Сигу прижимал его к себе и шумно дышал между поцелуями, словно бы говорило о том, что границу можно сдвинуть чуть дальше простого влажного прикосновения губ. В какой-то момент губы Сигу разомкнулись и он первым легонько прикоснулся языком к языку Хаотина, осторожно и на пробу, а потом всё смешалось, и Хаотин очнулся только в тот момент, когда из-за того, насколько беспорядочно они целовались, по подбородку Сигу потекла слюна и ему пришлось на секунду оторваться от Хаотина, чтобы утереть её.

— Вау, — тихо выдохнул Хаотин, прижимаясь своим лбом к чужому. — Для человека, который никогда раньше не целовался толком, ты отлично справляешься.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я «никогда раньше не целовался толком»? — тяжело выдыхая, спросил Сигу, но, кажется, ответа всерьёз не ожидал.

— Брось, Сяо Юй, — улыбнулся Хаотин, прикрывая глаза. — Ещё немного? Или, пожалуй, хватит?

— Ну… — Сигу вздохнул тихо и слегка улыбнулся. — Мне немного лучше, так что, может быть, ещё немножко?

— Как скажешь, — рассмеялся Хаотин и перекатил их по постели, так, чтобы Сигу оказался сверху. — Ещё немного.

Так было даже удобнее — не приходилось думать о том, что он случайно ткнёт Сигу локтем или случайно надавит на него слишком сильно. Вес Сигу, растянувшегося на нём, ощущался приятно, как и вкус его чуть приоткрытого влажного рта.

***

Он ушёл, убедившись, что на столике, который он подтащил к кровати Сигу, лежит открытая упаковка жаропонижающего, стакан воды, несколько яблок в пластиковом пакете и шоколадный батончик, а сам Сигу снова переоделся в сухую одежду. Закрывая дверь за Хаотином, он выглядел очень сонным, но, кажется, довольным и слегка задумчивым. Зацелованные до красноты, его губы влажно блестели, когда он неразборчиво прощался с Хаотином, то и дело переводя глаза куда-то в сторону, и Хаотину на секунду захотелось не прощаться с ним вовсе.

Было уже поздно, и до дома он почти бежал. Мать бы не разозлилась — в конце концов, он ведь предупредил её, что будет поздно? — но что-то внутри него просило поторопиться и не заставлять её волноваться ещё дольше. Когда он вернулся, она смотрела телевизор в гостиной и поприветствовала его одним только коротким кивком.

— В холодильнике есть ужин, — пробормотала она, но Хаотин только пожал плечами и, бросив взгляд в сторону, поднялся к себе в комнату.

Он чувствовал себя до странности счастливым, почти что опьянённым, и ему совершенно точно не хотелось лишаться этого чувства. Оно должно было рассеяться со временем, и Хаотин понимал это, но ему хотелось насладиться им хотя бы немного дольше. Ощущение окрылённости, чем-то напоминающее пузырьки в игристом вине, было прекрасным, пусть и безумно коротким, настолько, что за него хотелось цепляться почти с неимоверным отчаянием, словно за край сползающего с плеч одеяла в особенно холодную ночь.

Нужно было подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям и при этом лечь пораньше — он планировал проведать Сигу утром, перед школой, — но внутри него было слишком много искристой радости для того, чтобы он мог успокоить себя и заняться делом. Хаотин давно не чувствовал себя таким, полным почти ребяческой радости и неспособности усидеть на месте — даже его пальцы слегка возбуждённо подрагивали против его воли. В конце концов он вытащил из кармана мобильник и упал на кровать, чтобы положить подушку под подбородок и наконец-то прочитать все несколько сотен сообщений, которые настрочили Босян, Гаочунь и близнецы в их общем чате. Босян писал ему и лично — спрашивал о том, куда он подевался, а чуть позже, видимо после того, как Сядэ написал в групповой чат о том, что Сигу заболел, спрашивал уже о его самочувствии.

Пролистав все сообщения — ничего важного, на самом деле, картинки с котами, обсуждение нового преподавателя английского и какие-то абсолютно идиотские шутки, — Хаотин устало откинул телефон в сторону и отвернулся, пряча лицо в подушке. Ему хотелось улыбаться, абсолютно по-идиотски уткнувшись носом в шёлковую наволочку, и, чуть заколебавшись, он это сделал, ощущая, как по венам бежит безумное искристое ощущение счастья. Близость Сигу выбивала из него всю тревогу, заставляла все мысли таять, словно масло, размазанное по тосту, и в каком-то смысле Хаотин чувствовал себя полным придурком от того, насколько счастливым и окрылённым его делало одно только присутствие другого человека рядом. Он даже думать ни о чём не мог, только бестолково улыбаться и вспоминать вкус чужих потрескавшихся солёных губ и влажного рта, и то, как Сигу приподнял бровь, прежде чем сказать, что простуда не передаётся через слюну.

Он был таким смелым сейчас, этот Сигу. Он смущался, но не боялся, отводил взгляд, но только для того, чтобы вернуть его, опускал уголки губ, только чтобы поднять их в слегка смущённой, но лукавой улыбке. Хаотин нравился ему — это было очевидно даже для настолько не разбирающегося в чувствах других людей человека, как сам Хаотин, — и Сигу не пытался убежать от этих чувств или спрятаться в своей раковине. Сейчас, после того, как он сам предложил провести почти десять минут, целуясь на кровати, сомневаться было уже не в чем. То недоверие напополам с раздражением и страхом, которым полнился Сигу прежде, когда их знакомство началось далеко не на лучшей ноте, сейчас попросту не существовало, и Хаотин невольно ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему нравится эта перемена.

Сейчас Сигу был немного другим, пусть и с присущей ему лёгкой опасливостью и застенчивостью, но всё же уверенным в своих словах и действиях.

Но Хаотин чувствовал, что через некоторое время, когда искры, блестящие у него перед глазами, станут чуть более тусклыми, а его ноги перестанут казаться настолько ватными, он обязательно взглянет на происходящее под другим углом. Это случалось с ним всё время, что он был здесь — чем бы это «здесь» ни было, — что-то всегда вынуждало его видеть всё вокруг двойственным, иногда настолько, что он больше не мог понять, в каком свете воспринимать происходящее. У него было некоторое время на передышку, прежде чем его мозг снова начал бы думать больше, чем следовало, но предвкушение того, что должно было случиться через некоторое время, уже понемногу отравляло Хаотина изнутри.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы где-то в его разуме была кнопка, позволяющая хотя бы на некоторое время отключить все посторонние мысли. Тогда он, может быть, мог бы в полной мере наслаждаться воспоминанием о том, как влажные губы Сигу раскрывались под его языком, и не испытывать странного сосущего чувства внизу живота. Хаотин, тяжело вздохнул, пряча голову ещё глубже в пушистой подушке. Его дыхание на секунду сорвалось, став едва различимым, а потом, не будучи в силах сдержаться, он тихо рассмеялся, безвольно откидываясь на кровать всем телом.

«Господи, что со мной не так?» — подумалось Хаотину, и он тяжело вздохнул, не представляя, что ему делать.

Он должен был радоваться как полнейший идиот — он ведь и радовался всего несколько минут назад, и радовался всю дорогу до дома, чуть не подпрыгивая при каждом шаге, — но теперь его словно что-то тянуло вниз, и Хаотин даже сам не мог понять, что именно. Ему не было плохо, но он чувствовал, что каким-то образом ему должно быть, и тяжесть одной этой мысли будто пригибала его к земле, не давая проглотить тяжёлый ком, застывший в горле.

Что-то тёмное и горькое колыхалось в самой глубине его существа, не находя выхода. Хаотин не знал, как называть эти чувства, как описать их природу и то, откуда они происходят, но его горло болезненно сжималось, не давая глубоко вздохнуть.

Он любил — и это не было просто громким словечком — этого Сигу, лукавого и безумно улыбчивого, но одновременно с тем через какое-то время даже самый сладкий привкус, оставшийся на губах после его поцелуя, понемногу начинал горчить. Пока они были вместе, Хаотин не чувствовал присутствия обхватывающей его плечи темноты, но, стоило им с Сигу расстаться, как она снова понемногу подбиралась к нему, занимая полагающееся ей место. Каким-то странным и пугающим образом это ощущалось почти что предательством, и Хаотин не мог избавиться от этого страшного и липкого чувства, как бы сильно ни старался игнорировать его постоянное присутствие где-то в самом дальнем углу души. Оно растворялось, стоило Хаотину оказаться рядом с младшим, вдохнуть запах его волос, дотронуться до его кожи или даже просто увидеть его краем глаза, но они не могли быть вместе каждую минуту каждого дня. А от того темнота неизбежно просыпалась, выпускала свои острые когти и шептала на ухо что-то пугающее и бесконечно горькое.

— Мне нужно снотворное, — прошептал он, переворачиваясь на спину. — И перестать думать о чуши.

Закрывая глаза, он видел перед собой образ Сигу — такого, каким он его помнил из своих юных лет, тихого, нежного и приподнимающегося на носочках, чтобы поцеловать Хаотина в скулу. Почти такого же, каким он был сейчас, но одновременно с тем наделённого тысячей неуловимых отличий. Они были похожи почти до безумия, но одновременно с тем на том Сигу, которого Хаотин кормил овощами несколько часов назад, не лежала печать памяти, что они когда-то разделили на двоих, и иногда от этого было удивительно больно.

Ведь Хаотин помнил, пусть и не кристально ясно, как они ездили на мотоцикле, обнявшись, как занимались любовью у окна в их общей квартире, как смеялись, сидя в кафе с остальной частью компании, как выбирали факультет, где Хаотин должен был учиться. Как бы мало времени ни было отпущено им для того, чтобы быть вместе, даже в тех немногих месяцах уместились сотни осколков дорогих воспоминаний, каждое из которых отпечаталось в его сердце. Но этот Сигу был кипенно-белым листом, и хотя в памяти Хаотина был человек с его лицом и его сердцем, сам Сигу не нёс на себе печати той же памяти.

«Перестань думать», — несколько раз ударив себя по щекам, подумал Хаотин.

Он не был уверен, сможет ли уснуть.

Ему было не с кем поговорить — ему казалось, что любой терапевт решил бы, что он сошёл с ума, а его друзья наверняка бы просто покрутили пальцем у виска, начни он рассказывать о том, что он чувствует, что разрывается между двумя версиями своего возлюбленного, — и он не был способен самостоятельно уложить всё это в голове, как бы ни старался.

Прикоснувшись к своим губам, он всё ещё мог почувствовать почти фантомный след чужого поцелуя на них, но отчего-то даже в этом сквозила какая-то неуловимая густая горечь. Сигу в его памяти целовался точно так же, точно так же приоткрывал влажные губы и точно так же робко касался языком языка, и, как бы Хаотин ни старался извернуть этот поцелуй в своих мыслях, отличий не было вовсе. И всё же отчего-то сейчас ему было до странности горько, пусть лишь от одной только мысли, что Сигу, держащий его руку в своей какой-то час назад, не был тем Сигу, которому он когда-то пообещал весь мир. Он не собирался плакать, не хотел даже, но глаза отчего-то сами собой повлажнели, и Хаотин не стал сдерживать себя, позволяя пустым, пусть и горьким, слезам пролиться и впитаться в плотную ткань подушки.

Как бы светло ни было при виде одной его улыбки, как бы сильно ни хотелось носить его на руках и никогда не отпускать от себя, как бы нелепо он ни шутил и как бы тщательно ни выбирал кусочки моркови из остальной еды, Хаотин всё равно ощущал безумную тоску по человеку, которого любил больше всего на свете. Рядом с этим Сигу эта тоска бледнела и пропадала, пряталась где-то в тёмных щелях, не показывая на свет и носа, но не исчезала до конца, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. И всё же она оставалась с ним, в том же месте, где была и последние семь лет, занимая ту же нишу в его сердце, что когда-то занимал и сам Сигу.

Сглотнув, Хаотин перевёл взгляд в сторону и раздражённо поднялся на ноги. Его руки мелко и нервно подрагивали, словно у него был припадок, и ему точно нужно было успокоиться. Может быть, ему нужен был ледяной душ или стакан чего-то крепкого и горячего, просто для того чтобы прийти в себя. Что угодно, лишь бы очистить мысли и успокоиться. Он снова подумал о том, что хочет позвонить Сигу, и снова оборвал эту мысль, понимая, что у младшего нет мобильного. К тому же, даже будь у него мобильный, Хаотин не решился бы беспокоить больного человека, которому следовало отдыхать и набираться сил.

Остановившись посреди комнаты, он несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь решить, что делать, а потом, поддавшись минутному порыву, закрыл дверь в комнату на ключ, схватил телефон и упал на кресло перед компьютером. Пальцы почти сами собой набрали номер Сядэ, и, недолго думая, Хаотин позвонил ему, включая переднюю камеру. Сядэ не брал трубку слишком долго, настолько, что Хаотин почти решил сбросить звонок, но через несколько минут долгих и монотонных гудков на экране всё же появилось его усталое лицо на фоне люстры с несколькими потухшими лампочками. Кажется, это была гостиная в их доме, хотя сказать по одной люстре было невозможно.

— Почти двенадцать, — пробормотал Сядэ, лениво зевая и откидываясь на диван. — Что за срочность? Это насчёт той работы по географии?

«Какой работы?» — подумал Хаотин и тут же отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, никакой работы, — вздохнул Хаотин, снова качая головой. — Прости, что звоню посреди ночи, мне нужно с кем-то поговорить. Очень, А-Дэ.

Изображение Сядэ на экране, пошедшее крупными пикселями, нахмурилось.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он с тенью лёгкого беспокойства в голосе.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Хаотин. — Или да? А-Энь где-то рядом? Если да, то можешь надеть наушники? Или пойти куда-то, где он не услышит?

— Его нет, он ушёл к Гаочуню играть в Death Stranding, — вздохнул Сядэ, на всякий случай оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я и так в наушниках, если что, — он выразительно повернул голову, чтобы Хаотин увидел торчащий из его уха беспроводной наушник, и для верности несколько раз постучал по нему.

— Вижу, — кивнул Хаотин, устало опуская голову.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Сядэ, всё ещё хмурясь.

Хаотин не знал, что ответить. В последнее время собственные мысли казались ему слишком сложными и запутанными для того, чтобы даже пытаться обличить их в слова, и оттого при необходимости сделать это он чувствовал странное бессилие.

— Слушай, А-Дэ, — начал он и тут же замолчал, глотая свои же слова. — Слушай, ты только не думай, что я сошёл с ума, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — недоверчиво кивнул Сядэ, озадаченно щурясь.

И Хаотин выложил ему всё.


	9. Chapter 9

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — неловко пробормотал Хаотин, опираясь на высокий парапет рядом с Сядэ. Лёгкий ветер, дующий в сторону моря, относил вьющийся над ними дым к воде, оставляя за собой только шлейф тяжелого ментолового запаха, от которого безумно хотелось зайтись хриплым кашлем. 

— Недавно начал, — отозвался Сядэ, глубоко затягиваясь и сам закашливаясь вслед за Хаотином. — Это нервное. Холодно сегодня. Не хочешь? — он приподнял бровь и протянул другу открытую пачку. — По крайней мере немного согреешься. 

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Хаотин отрицательно покачал головой и отвернулся чуть в сторону, чтобы не вдохнуть ещё больше сигаретного дыма. — Не люблю.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Сядэ, затянулся и задумчиво прикрыл глаза.

Было холодно, настолько, что Хаотин слегка дрожал даже в стёганой ветровке, застёгнутой до самого верха. Руки с побелевшими от лёгкого холода ногтями пришлось сжать в кулаки и спрятать в карманы, а носом — уткнуться в обёрнутый вокруг шеи шарф. Море было неспокойным, но и не бушующим, то и дело билось о скованный гранитом берег, но ударяющиеся о набережную волны не поднимались выше парапета, у которого они стояли, только окатывая их редкими крупными каплями. Пахло солью, холодом и сигаретами, и от влаги и дыма в воздухе дышалось удивительно тяжело, настолько, что Хаотину казалось, что у него вот-вот появятся мелкие чёрные точки перед глазами от нехватки кислорода. 

Сядэ сам привёл его на набережную после школы, сказав, что им нужно поговорить. Хаотин хотел зайти после занятий к Сигу, которого сегодня не было в школе, но ответить отказом Сядэ не смог. 

— Тут красиво, — пробормотал Сядэ, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и всматриваясь в бледно-синеватый свет на горизонте, где волнующаяся морская гладь встречалась с уже начавшим темнеть небом. — М, что думаешь? 

— Не знаю. Нормально? Я никогда не был на этой части набережной, — качая головой, ответил Хаотин и подошёл чуть ближе, перегибаясь через широкий парапет, чтобы посмотреть на бьющиеся о берег волны. — Ты сюда часто приходишь? 

— В последнее время, — вздохнул Сядэ, так же опуская голову вниз, чтобы тоже посмотреть на густо-синие волны с густыми пенными гребнями, разбивающимися о гранитные плиты. — Очень часто, на самом деле. Приходил бы каждый день, если бы мог.

— Зачем? 

— Тут хорошо. Можно думать в одиночестве, — ответил он, устало улыбаясь. — Главное не смотреть на то страшное бетонное сердце возле отеля вон там, оно вызывает ассоциации с каким-то дешёвым артхаусным фильмом ужасов из девяностых. 

Хаотин повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на наполовину утопленную в земле скульптуру слишком угловатого сердца, выкрашенного чуть облезшей ржаво-красноватой краской. Вблизи, должно быть, оно могло и вправду производить пугающее впечатление, но одновременно с тем во всей его угловатости и покошенности было что-то неловкое, но красивое. 

— Оно симпатичное, — вздохнул он и прикрыл глаза. 

— Куда там, уродливое же, — отрицательно покачал головой Сядэ и ещё сильнее перегнулся через парапет. — Но тут правда хорошо, если только не смотреть на него. В последнее время... Происходит слишком много всего, знаешь? Не у тебя одного. Я недавно начал приходить сюда, чтобы прочистить голову. После того, что ты вчера наговорил, я подумал, что тебе тоже может быть нужно такое место. Тут ведь никого не бывает почти. Ни туристов, ни местных. Можно побыть немного в тишине, наедине в самим собой. Ну или наедине со мной, как сейчас.

— Если что-то случилось, то ты можешь рассказать мне, — ненавязчиво предложил Хаотин, наблюдая за тем, как Сядэ тушит сигарету о гранитную плиту и выбрасывает окурок в урну. — Или нет, если не хочешь. Я не буду лезть в твои дела, но я не слепой, А-Дэ. Просто... как ты там только что сказал? Ты ведь сейчас наедине со мной, да?

Сядэ устало кивнул, сжимая губы, и слегка улыбнулся. Он выглядел удивительно хорошо в своём тонком шерстяном пальто и шапке-бини: его глаза ясно блестели, выбивающиеся из-под шапки рыжевато-русые волосы чуть вились от ветра, а размер корочек на словно обглоданных губах, кажется, всё же уменьшился. Может быть, он всё же последовал совету Хаотина и начал пользоваться гигиенической помадой? В легком вечернем полумраке его бледная кожа словно бы слегка светилась на контрасте с плотной тканью цвета маренго, обёрнутой вокруг его шеи. В школьной форме Сядэ обычно выглядел довольно неброским, бледноватой и чуть поблёкшей копией своего брата, только без полудюжины проколов в ушах, и рассмотреть его как следует никогда не получалось. А ведь он был очень красивым, наверное, даже более красивым, чем Сяэнь, на самом деле, пусть это и не бросалось в глаза так же ярко.

Хаотин поймал себя на желании обнять его и положить свой подбородок ему на макушку. Он не был уверен, что это на самом деле получится — Сядэ был не настолько ниже его, в конце концов, — но в тот момент это показалось ему правильным и, чуть поколебавшись, Хаотин закинул руку ему на плечо, чуть притягивая к себе.

— Кто тебе разрешал? — спросил Сядэ, но скидывать с себя руку не стал и только тихо хмыкнул. 

— Просто дружеское утешение, — фыркнул Хаотин. 

— Твоя рука слишком тяжёлая, А-Хао, — пробормотал Сядэ, легко поводя плечом, а потом вздохнул и устало откинулся на чужое плечо головой. — Отрастил же...

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил Хаотин и перевёл взгляд с чёрной бини Сядэ на дрожащий горизонт. 

Море цвета синеватой стали волновалось, дрожало и колыхалось. До их лиц то и дело долетали мелкие холодные брызги воды, оседая мелкими каплями на коже и одежде. От холода у Хаотина мёрз нос, и он всё глубже зарывался лицом в клетчатый шарф. Не то чтобы это помогало, но у него не было особенного выбора. Сядэ под его рукой то и дело ежился.

— Столько всего происходит сейчас, — начал Сядэ, тяжело сглатывая. — Я не представляю, что мне со всем этим делать. Теперь ещё ты вот со своей бредовой историей, А-Хао. Нашёл же, кому повесить это на уши, а.

— Не веришь мне? — поинтересовался Хаотин безо всякого выражения в голосе. — Главное в психушку не звони, чтобы меня забрали, ладно?

Сядэ глухо фыркнул, морща нос и прикрывая глаза.

— Верю, — пожал плечами он чуть неуверенно. — По крайней мере, это объясняет то, почему ты в последнее время такой странный. И то, почему у тебя вдруг мозги прорезались. Это звучит как полная чушь, на самом деле, но ты вчера всю ночь по телефону проплакал мне на ухо. Я до этого вообще не знал, что ты можешь так выть.

— Прости, — тихо вздохнул Хаотин, надеясь, что звучит достаточно искренне. — Я не сдержался. 

— Всё в порядке, — одёрнул его А-Дэ, качая головой, — ты же сам сказал, что не имеешь понятия, что произошло. Может быть... не знаю, напишешь на листочке тех, кто возьмёт "Оскар" в этом году? Или это не лучший способ проверить? 

— Напишу, если хочешь, но "Оскара" ещё почти месяц, — отрицательно ответил Хаотин, неуверенно сжимая ладонью чужое плечо. — Я уже проверял, на самом деле. Не на таких больших вещах, правда, но какая разница, в сущности... Думаю, я сейчас бы мог начитать курс лекций по электродинамике сплошных сред каким-нибудь третьекурсникам с физического факультета, этого ведь уже достаточно, да? 

— Наверное, — пробормотал Сядэ. — Хотя я где-то читал о том, что люди иногда начинали разговаривать на незнакомых языках, пережив аварию. 

— Я не попадал в аварию, если ты не заметил, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Хотя, чёрт, кто его знает? Иногда я слишком много думаю об этом, настолько, что мне кажется, что я сам понемногу схожу с ума. 

— Может быть, ты и правда сходишь с ума, — Сядэ неуверенно пожал плечами. — Может быть, мы все сходим. Если бы со мной что-то подобное случилось, я бы, наверное, тоже начал бы сомневаться в своей адекватности. Как ты вообще устраивал свои чёртовы "проверки"? 

Хаотин вздохнул и положил подбородок на макушку А-Дэ. От него пахло дешёвыми ментоловыми сигаретами, но почему-то вдыхать этот запах было приятно, как и держать ладонь на его плече.

— Не то, чтобы я их устраивал, то есть... — пробормотал он не слишком уверенно. — Просто иногда я знаю то, что знать не должен, знаешь? 

— Например? 

— Ну, например, что Босян... — начал было Хаотин и тут же осёкся, понимая, что у него нет права обсуждать это даже с А-Дэ. 

— Босян? 

— Нет, это не лучший пример, — покачал он головой. — Знаешь, иногда я вижу по телевизору в новостях вещи, которые я и так знаю. Или читаю какие-то публикации и замечаю, что они не учитывают исследования, о существовании которых я знаю, но которые, видимо, ещё не опубликованы. Или что-то личное, по мелочи, вроде того, что ты станешь фитнес-тренером. Ты, кстати, уже об этом начал думать или ещё нет? 

— Воу, — приподнимая бровь, выдохнул Сядэ удивлённо. — Думал, на самом деле. Я не очень хочу идти в университет. Это не моё, мне кажется. Я ещё не решил, конечно, да и мама очень хочет, чтобы мы с Сяэнем оба учились в университете, но... Не знаю. Скажи, в твоей больной фантазии у меня получилось? 

— Угу. Ты бросил университет после первого семестра и начал работать. Когда остальные только выпустились, ты уже более или менее стоял на ногах, — Хаотин поджал губы и слегка улыбнулся. — Мы, честно говоря, не очень много общались в то время, но ты выглядел счастливым с тем, что у тебя есть. По крайней мере, счастливее многих.

— Это хорошо, — вздохнул Сядэ тяжело, выпуская изо рта едва заметное облачко густого пара. — Ради моего же блага, наверное, имеет смысл надеяться, что ты не просто сошёл с ума или ударился головой, а действительно был в будущем или ещё где-то... 

— Я и сам в этом не уверен, — тихо пробормотал Хаотин. — В последнее время у меня голова кругом идёт от всего этого. 

— Понимаю. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Хаотин думал о том, что раньше, когда они были ещё совсем подростками, Сядэ не слишком хорошо вписывался в их шумную компанию из четырёх идиотов. Он был слишком тихим и спокойным, иногда не способным быть на одной волне со всеми остальными. Ему, интроверту, наверняка порой было некомфортно с ними четырьмя, особенно когда они начинали вести себя как обиженные младшеклассники, готовые чуть что вцепиться друг в друга. В их компании А-Дэ всегда был чем-то вроде голоса разума, к которому, к сожалению, прислушивались далеко не всегда, и сейчас Хаотин видел это куда яснее, чем прежде. 

Ему было жаль, что они с Сядэ никогда не были близки в той же степени, что и с Босяном. Они, наверное, могли бы быть отличным друзьями, особенно сейчас, когда темперамент Хаотина немного утих. Сейчас, стоя рядом с Сядэ и обнимая его за плечи, Хаотин чувствовал лёгкое сожаление, понимая, что, пусть они и хорошие друзья, той близости, что есть между ними, недостаточно. Их компания из пяти человек, пусть неявно, но всё же всегда делилась на части — Хаотин с Босяном, Гаочунь с Сяэнем, а Сядэ — чуть в отдалении, пытающийся не дать остальным четверым совершить очередную глупость. Ему подумалось, что это неформальную границу стоило бы стереть. Может быть, сейчас было самое подходящее время для того, чтобы наконец сделать это.

— Наши родители разводятся, — вздохнул Сядэ, и его пальцы, сжимающие пачку сигарет в кармане, заметно вздрогнули. — Мама не сказала ничего нам, но я вроде как сам понял и спросил её, и она не стала отрицать. Они с отчимом... я не знаю, кажется, они оставались вместе по большей части из-за бизнеса и из-за нас двоих, а теперь, когда мы вроде как выросли, а они уже давно хотят разойтись... У отчима, у него есть другая женщина. Я её видел совсем недавно. 

— Да? — мягко спросил Хаотин, заправляя выбившуюся из-под бини прядь чужих волос обратно под край шапки. — И как? 

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Сядэ. — Она симпатичная. Очень молодая, не знаю, наверное, ей двадцать пять или двадцать семь? Точно меньше тридцати. Мне она даже понравилась, на самом деле. Милая девушка.

— М? 

— Угу, — Сядэ кивнул. — Фирма родителей недавно открыла филиал в Гаосюне, так что отчим, наверное, переберётся туда со своей девушкой, когда они всё-таки разведутся с мамой. Это затянется надолго, я думаю, будет суд и всё такое... Я не знаю, мы с Сяэнем всё ещё несовершеннолетние, и он вроде как усыновил нас, когда женился на маме, так что с этим тоже придётся что-то делать. Или не придётся, я не знаю, что они решат. Честно говоря, я не думаю, что ему есть какое-то дело до нас. По крайней мере, до меня точно, с Сяэнем он всегда был ближе, чем со мной. Не знаю... Я правда не знаю, А-Хао.

— И это то, что тебя беспокоит? — переспросил Хаотин и, убрав руку с чужого плеча, повернулся, чтобы сесть на парапет лицом к нахмурившемуся Сядэ. 

— Отчасти, — вздохнул А-Дэ и закрыл глаза. — А-Энь такой дурак, ты не представляешь. Дома атмосфера как будто на границе между Кореями, а этот идиот ничего не замечает прямо у себя перед носом. Я не представляю, что с ним будет, когда он узнает, он ведь... Чёрт. 

— Не забывай дышать между словами, — пробормотал Хаотин и для верности снова положил ладонь на чужое плечо. — А-Эню уже восемнадцать, он справится. Хотя, конечно, он и вправду тот ещё дурак. 

— Ты его не знаешь, — вполголоса отозвался Сядэ, неловко переводя взгляд на лежащую у него на плече чужую ладонь. — Может быть, в твоей памяти он остался уже взрослым, и хотя я сомневаюсь, что у него есть перспектива поумнеть, может быть, ты и вправду помнишь его версию с несколько большим количеством серого вещества... Но сейчас он восемнадцатилетний идиот. Господи, ты ведь даже не представляешь, какой же он идиот на самом деле. Вы все не представляете, даже Гаочунь, хотя они постоянно вместе. 

Хаотин кивнул. Вряд ли он мог спорить с тем, что никто не знал одного из близнецов лучше, чем другой близнец. 

— Ты прав, — согласился он, закрывая глаза. — Но... 

— У них что-то есть с Гаочунем, — вздохнул Сядэ. — Не думаю, что что-то серьёзное, но... Я не слепой. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы не отличить засос от комариного укуса. Он такой идиот, А-Хао, Господи, какой же он идиот.

На его лице промелькнуло тяжёлое выражение усталости и чего-то похожего на безнадёжность. 

— Серьёзно? — переспросил Хаотин, вопросительно приподнимая брови. 

— Не удивляйся так, — кивнув, пробормотал А-Дэ. — Недавно видел статью про то, что негетеросексуальные мужчины склонны формировать дружеские компании между собой, даже не будучи открытыми друг перед другом. На самом деле, выглядело как полная чушь, но наша компания прямо-таки наглядный пример, не думаешь? Не поднимай так брови, я же уже сказал, что не слепой. У Босяна раньше был профиль на Grindr'е, пока он не встретил своего ненаглядного из спортзала, свой краш на которого он не слишком-то хорошо прячет, ты вроде бы и не скрываешь того, что тебе нравится Юй Сигу, а мой брат бегает к Гаочуню и приходит абсолютно убитым ближе к утру, и...

— А ты? — склоняя голову к плечу, спросил Хаотин. Кадык стоящего перед ним Сядэ дёрнулся. 

— Ты знал, что у идентичных близнецов сексуальная ориентация как правило совпадает? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Сядэ и выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. — В каком-то смысле это даже смешно. 

— Да?

— Угу, — подтвердил Сядэ, слегка грустно усмехаясь. — Или не так уж смешно? Не знаю. Странная у нас пятерых компания получилась. Можно сказать, что мы нашли друг друга. 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Хаотин. — Это у тебя сейчас такой импровизированный каминг-аут, м, А-Дэ? 

— Вроде того, — ответил он, неловко отводя глаза в сторону. — Наверное, да. Бисексуальная солидарность? 

Хаотин рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. Его губы растянулись в лёгкой улыбке, слишком светлой для такого тёмного и горького вечера. Они с Сядэ никогда не были слишком близки, по крайней мере, далеко не до той степени, до которой он был близок с Босяном, но в тот момент разговор с ним казался самым правильным из всего, что он только мог сделать. У него не было лёгкости на душе, которую ему хотелось бы ощущать, но ему было пусть и немного, но и вправду легче. 

— Бисексуальная солидарность, — кивнул Хаотин и потрепал Сядэ по шапке, чуть сбивая её на затылок. — Хотя я вообще-то пансексуал, наверное. 

— Не то чтобы эти два ярлыка слишком-то отличались, — пожав плечами, заметил Сядэ. — Пансексуальная солидарность? 

— Угу, — улыбнулся в ответ Хаотин, поднимая уголки губ. — Вы с Сяэнем, я, Сунь Бо... А Гаочунь? 

Сядэ пожал плечами. Он не ответил сразу — между его бровями залегла неглубокая напряжённая складка, на щеках проступили желваки, а зубы почти до кровавых следов впились в нижнюю губу. Казалось, он серьёзно взвешивал, что ему следует сказать, но так и не мог прийти ни к какому решению.

— Он просто экспериментирует, я думаю, — пробормотал он наконец, опуская голову. — Наверное, я звучу сейчас как дерьмовый друг, но я правда думаю, что он поиграется в друзей с привилегиями с Сяэнем, а потом наверняка встретит какую-нибудь симпатичную девчонку, а мне придётся утирать своему придурковатому брату слёзы. 

— Не говори так, — одёрнул его Хаотин и легонько толкнул в плечо. — Даже если так и есть... Всё равно не говори. У всех есть право ставить под вопрос свою сексуальность и пытаться узнать себя лучше. И у Гаочуня тоже, даже если у него полторы клетки мозга.

— Прости, — хмыкнул в ответ Сядэ, снова закусывая губу до побеления. — Я понимаю. Я понимаю, и, наверное, то, что я говорю, просто отвратительно по отношению к Гаочуню, но... Я знаю и его, и Сяэня как облупленных. Просто... Я не хочу, чтобы всё кончилось плохо. Сяэнь... он ведь полный идиот, но у него и вправду очень хрупкое сердце. Ты представляешь, мы не заводим животных только потому, что он до сих пор слишком болезненно воспринимает смерть белого хомяка, который был у нас в начальной школе? А Гаочунь... Он и правда из тех, кто хочет попробовать всё. Это не плохо, я знаю, не надо мне говорить, что это не плохо. Но ты ведь сам понимаешь, что у встреч без обязательств почти всегда один исход, и... 

— Дыши между словами, — ещё раз произнёс это Хаотин и для верности пару раз легонько постучал кулаком по чужой груди. — Я понимаю. Тебя это настолько волнует, да? 

— А не должно? 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Хаотин. — Может быть, нет? Они взрослые люди, если им хочется дружеского секса, то это точно не наше дело. Даже если Сяэнь твой брат. Даже если всё выйдет именно так, как ты думаешь, они должны будут решить это между собой. Знаешь, общаясь через рот и всё такое.

— Он не просто мой брат, — вздохнул Сядэ. — Это не слишком здор _о_ во, наверное, но он почти как моя часть. Не знаю, может, ты не поймешь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое. А я чувствую, что что-то плохое обязательно случится. 

— Не думал, что ты из тех, кто верит в шестое чувство, — приподняв бровь, пробормотал Хаотин слегка недоверчиво. 

— Ты позвонил мне вчера вечером и рассказал, что считаешь, что тебе двадцать пять и ты каким-то образом переместился в собственное прошлое семилетней давности, а мне нельзя верить в собственное шестое чувство? — зеркаля выражение чужого лица, поинтересовался Сядэ и снова потянулся к сигарете. 

— Господи, ты не можешь курить каждые полчаса, — вздохнул Хаотин, но не стал пытаться отобрать сигарету, которую Сядэ сжимал между пальцами. — Но, наверное, ты прав, Сяо Дэ. 

— "Малыш Дэ"? — фыркнул Сядэ, закатывая глаза. — Тебе и вправду двадцать пять, да? Звучит почти пугающе.

— Да? 

— Да, — со вздохом произнёс Сядэ, прикрывая глаза. — Тяжело уложить в голове, что, если я и вправду верю в тот бред, который ты наговорил мне вчера, то ты вроде как на семь лет старше, чем я. 

Хаотин улыбнулся, не совсем уверенный, как ему реагировать на эти слова. Он и сам не представлял, как ему стоит воспринимать собственные двадцать пять лет, особенно с той перспективы, с которой он был вынужден смотреть на вещи сейчас.

— Знаешь, мне тоже тяжеловато уложить в голове то, что вам всем снова по восемнадцать, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Но я стараюсь. 

— Молодец, — кивнул в ответ Сядэ, облизнул губы и поднёс к ним зажжённую сигарету. — Чёрт, я так устал, на самом деле. Мне кажется, мой мозг скоро закипит от того, что я постоянно думаю о всякой ереси. У меня такое чувство, что в голове идёт какой-то психологический триллер в быстрой перемотке, и он всё никак не кончается. Не знаю, что со мной будет ближе к концу года, наверное, буду похож на перекипевший чайник.

— Твои лёгкие превратятся в две чёрные изюминки, — пробормотал Хаотин, улыбаясь. — Но, знаешь, я вряд ли дам тебе хоть какой-то совет, я и сам, кажется, понемногу схожу с ума. Правда, теперь мы можем иногда приходить сюда, м? Смотреть на море и грустить, как и полагается заправским эмо-боям? 

— Говори за себя, я не эмо-бой, — фыркнул Сядэ. — Для этого есть мой братишка, я как-то видел, что он плачет над "Молитвами за Бобби". 

— Если ты не плакал над этим фильмом, то я бы тебе посоветовал посетить психотерапевта, — отвернувшись от летящего в лицо дыма, пробормотал Хаотин. — Может быть, я и не знаю тебя, как облупленного, но ты от А-Эня не так далеко и ушёл, если честно. 

Сядэ толкнул его в плечо и тихонько фыркнул, по-лисьи поднимая уголки губ вверх. Прядь русо-рыжих волос снова выбилась из-под его бини и упала на лоб. В тот момент он выглядел даже юнее своих восемнадцати, хотя Хаотин, смотря на него, не мог понять, что именно вдруг заставило ему казаться настолько юным в ту секунду. Может быть, это было от того, что за прикрытыми веками не было видно тяжёлого усталого взгляда?

— Только немного всплакнул, это не считается, — вздохнул Сядэ. 

— Считается, — покачал головой Хаотин.

Они молчали некоторое время, то и дело перебрасываясь тяжёлыми взглядами. Сядэ снова курил, то и дело облизывая губы, и поводил кончиком кроссовка по чуть влажной от налетевших с моря брызг воды мостовой. Докурив, он выбросил окурок и, чуть поколебавшись, сел на парапет рядом с Хаотином, подставляя спину летящим от воды ледяным каплям. Запрокинув голову вверх, он на несколько секунд вперился взглядом в густо-серое декабрьское небо, затянутое высокими грозовыми тучами, кажется, готовыми вот-вот пролиться дождём. 

— Как у тебя дела с Сигу? — спросил он наконец, переводя взгляд на Хаотина. — Ты говорил, что вы ещё не встречаетесь, но...

— Встречаемся, наверное, — не слишком уверенно ответил Хаотин. — Я не знаю, мы с ним вроде как сходили всего на одно свидание и не обсуждали статус наших отношений. Но я заходил к нему сегодня перед школой, и он сказал что-то вроде "знаешь, на самом деле хорошо не быть одному". Это значит, что мы вроде как вместе, да? Или он просто имел в виду то, что я о нём забочусь и всё такое? Я правда не знаю. А вчера он вдруг сказал мне, что простудой нельзя заразиться через обмен слюной, и мы чёрт знает сколько времени целовались на кровати, так что, наверное... 

— Тихоня Сигу полон сюрпризов, м? — приподнял бровь Сядэ с лёгким лукавством в голосе. 

— Что-то вроде того, — Хаотин невольно пожал плечами. — Даже я удивился. 

Сядэ приглушённо рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. В какой-то момент Хаотин всерьёз начал волноваться о том, что шапка-бини просто-напросто свалится с его головы в воду. 

— А раньше? То есть... в твоей памяти? Он был не таким, раз уж ты удивился? — спросил Сядэ, и Хаотин в ответ неловко кивнул. 

— Не был. По крайней мере, не настолько, как сейчас. Но я думаю, это потому, что мы тогда начали общаться не лучшим образом, и он всё время осторожничал. Я же сказал тебе ещё вчера, что я его задирал, — пробормотал он. — И я, и А-Энь, и Сунь Бо... Ты нас, конечно, всё время пытался вразумить, но получалось у тебя не очень хорошо. Ты был нашим голосом разума, который мы не слушали. Хотя... Знаешь, я даже какое-то время думал, что у тебя тоже краш на Сяо Юя. 

Тихо хихикнув, Сядэ закатил глаза. 

— Правильно думал, — на выдохе произнёс он и приподняв брови, посмотрел Хаотину прямо в лицо. — Но не переживай, я вроде как уважаю личные границы других людей. 

Хаотин не нашёлся что ответить. В горле в секунду пересохло, и он болезненно сглотнул. 

— Вау, — наконец пробормотал Хаотин и снова замолчал. С его губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. — Вау. 

— Не строй такое лицо, А-Хао, — фыркнул Сядэ и тихонько рассмеялся. — Откуда мне было знать, что вы соулмейты? У тебя нет права злиться на то, что мне тот же пацан понравился, что и тебе. 

— Я не злюсь, — несколько раз покачал головой Хаотин, прикрывая глаза. — Это... Вау, да. Наверное, я просто удивлён. Да? Да. Серьёзно? 

— Серьёзно. Но это быстро пройдёт. У меня никогда не бывает слишком долгих увлечений, — отмахнулся Сядэ от него, слегка улыбаясь. — К тому же... для меня не слишком-то интересно иметь краш на человека, который уже настолько безнадёжно занят. 

Хаотин слегка непонимающе посмотрел на него, чуть хмурясь.

— А иметь краш должно быть интересно? 

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Сядэ, щурясь. — Конечно, должно быть. Зачем вообще нужно иметь краш, если он не расцвечивает жизнь новыми красками? Как думаешь, может мне стоит приударить за Гаочунем? Получится отличная драма со всеми полагающимися атрибутами, м? Вражда между близнецами с печальным концом, в котором их тупоголовый любовный интерес уходит к героине второго плана?

— Господи, ты нечто, — вздохнул Хаотин. — У тебя и так жизнь по твоим рассказам чем-то похожа на драму, а ты хочешь её ещё сильнее похожей на корейский сериал сделать? 

— До планки, которую ты задал, мне всё равно не допрыгнуть. Особенно после того, что ты нарассказывал, — с лёгкой ноткой издевательства в голосе спросил Сядэ, а потом, вздохнув, уронил голову на ладони. — Я устал. Ты ведь понимаешь, какого это, да, А-Хао? 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Хаотин и откинулся назад, опираясь руки. — Я тоже устал, Сядэ.

С моря всё летели мелкие брызги, ледяные и колючие. Ветер дул всё сильнее, а на набережной всё ещё не было ни души кроме них с Сяэнем. Кривовато воткнутое в землю бетонное красное сердце всё так же было единственным ярким пятном в однообразном пейзаже. Кособокое и чуть облезшее, оно, даже будучи бледно-красным, органично смотрелось в общей стальной синеве своего окружения. Хаотину подумалось, что, начнись сейчас дождь, и остатки краски слезут с бетона окончательно. 

— И что ты будешь делать? Плыть по течению? 

— Не знаю, — неуверенно вздохнул Хаотин в ответ. — То есть нет, наверное? Если я продолжу плыть по течению, то, наверное, просто в один прекрасный сойду с ума. Хотя, теперь ведь у меня есть ты? Да, А-Дэ? 

— Угу, — кивнул Сядэ и легонько ударил друга по плечу. — Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, Сян Хаотин. 

— А ты — со мной, — ударил его по плечу Хаотин в ответ и чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Я здесь. Если тебе нужно поговорить... О родителях, или о Сяэне, или о чём угодно, то я рядом. Понял? 

— Понял, — фыркнул Сядэ, закатывая глаза. — Держись, А-Хао. 

— И ты тоже держись, — улыбнулся Хаотин. 

Та тяжесть, что лежала на его плечах, пусть и на немного, но уменьшилась. В какой-то степени ему было совестно от того, что часть этой тяжести он переложил на плечи собственного друга, но одновременно с тем от возможности наконец-то разделить мысли с другим человеком было действительно легче. Сядэ едва заметно улыбался, и Хаотин надеялся, что от их разговора ему тоже стало хоть немного, но всё же легче. 

"Я справлюсь с этим, — мысленно уверил себя Хаотин и тут же поправился, — мы все справимся".

***

К Сигу он всё же зашёл — они с А-Дэ поймали одно такси на двоих, и Хаотин вышел в начале той самой улицы, где находился дом младшего. Было уже поздно, фонари тускло горели, и из-за их золотисто-рыжего света склонившиеся в земле деревья отбрасывали кривые узловатые длинные тени. 

Младший открыл дверь после второго стука, заспанный и помятый, но слегка улыбающийся. Хаотин предупредил его, что не сможет остаться надолго, коротко поцеловал лоб, мысленно радуясь тому, что кожа под его губами не кажется особенно горячей, и впихнул в чужие руки небольшой бумажный пакет. Сигу приподнял бровь, а потом нахмурился, заглядывая в пакет и обнаруживая там еду на вынос из ближайшего веганского ресторанчика, и от того, насколько милой выглядела крошечная морщинка между его бровей, у Хаотина сжалось что-то внутри. 

— Не строй такое лицо, веганская еда очень полезна, — улыбнулся Хаотин и, не удержавшись, ещё раз чмокнул его в лоб. — Индийский рис с изюмом. Не суди, пока не попробуешь, это очень вкусно. Не уверен, правда, как можно сделать рис с изюмом не по-вегански, если честно, но, наверное, как-то можно. 

— Без масла животного происхождения? — предположил Сигу, забирая пакет из чужих рук и переставляя его на маленький столик у своей кровати. — Спасибо, Сян Хаотин. 

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Как ты? Всё в порядке? Тебе должно было стать немного лучше, если ты и правда весь день пролежал в постели. 

— Мне лучше, — кивнул Сигу и немного улыбнулся. 

Пока они ужинали, устроившись на кровати напротив друг друга, Хаотин рассказывал Сигу про то, что было на занятиях. Рассказывать, на самом деле, было особенно нечего — материал с занятий Сигу уже просмотрел, а общественная жизнь в школе не слишком-то его не интересовала. Но Сигу нравилось слушать про друзей Хаотина: он улыбался, когда Хаотин рассказывал про то, как Босян втихую улыбался очередным фотографиям Чжигана-Гэ или как близнецы ссорились за обедом из-за того, что порция у Сядэ была больше. Хаотину хотелось бы, чтобы Сигу влился в их компанию — по тому, с каким интересом он слушал, было очевидно, что ему самому очень не хватало друзей. 

У него была мягкая улыбка, светлая и каким-то невероятным образом чарующая. Её хотелось поцеловать, и Хаотин, спросив и получив кивок в ответ, делал это. Сигу на вкус был почему-то был похож на сладкий сироп от кашля, но даже это было в каком-то смысле приятным. От одного этого из головы исчезали все мысли, оставляя разум приятно-пустым и лёгким. Хаотин прекрасно знал, что уже очень поздно и ему нельзя оставаться надолго, но, целуя Сигу, каким-то невероятным образом забывал об этом, теряясь в ощущении маленького тела рядом с собой. Сигу целовался голодно и влажно, путаясь пальцами в чужих волосах и притягивая Хаотина к себе за шею. Его худые ладони ощущались удивительно хорошо и двигались порывисто, но вместе с тем ласково и успокаивающе. 

Держа его в своих руках, Хаотин не мог не думать ни о чём, кроме того, насколько хорошо их тела подходят друг другу. Это было почти сюрреалистично — они с Сигу ощущались словно бы двумя кусочками пазла, идеально вписывающиеся один в другой. В какой-то момент Сигу оказался у него на коленях, прильнув так близко, как только было возможно, и тепло его тела в таком положении отчётливо ощущалось даже через два слоя одежды. Его словно бы слегка трясло, то ли от слабого возбуждения, то ли от того, что его бил лёгкий озноб — Хаотин не знал, потому что и его собственные руки, беспорядочно гладящие чужую спину под тонкой тканью белой растянутой майки, тоже едва ощутимо подрагивали. 

Он так скучал по этому ощущению, по жару, разливающемуся глубоко внутри от одной только возможности прикоснуться к чужому телу. Оно почти растаяло в его памяти, затянулось серебристо-серой пеленой времени, стало нечётким и размытым, но, стоило ему прикоснуться к Сигу снова, как оно вспыхнуло так же ярко, как когда-то давно, когда они прикасались друг к другу в первый раз. 

За все те семь лет, что прошли с того дня, когда Сигу ушёл из их квартиры, чтобы никогда в неё не вернуться, Хаотин был близок со многими людьми, но это никогда не ощущалось так же, никогда не пронзало тем же острым жаром, от которого по коже ползли крупные мурашки. Хаотин бы соврал, скажи, что ему не было хорошо ни с каким другим человеком, но ни с кем другим ему не было хорошо настолько, пусть даже не столько физически, сколько морально. Ни с кем другим его сердце не билось так же быстро, грозясь проломить ему рёбра, и ни от кого другого его сознание не туманилось настолько сильно, превращая все мысли в одну бесконечную кашу, состоящую из сотни раз повторённого имени Сигу. 

Его тело, устроившееся на коленях у Хаотина, ощущалось лёгкой приятной тяжестью, тёплой и родной, и какая-то глупая и абсолютно эгоистичная часть Хаотина хотела бы остаться вот так навсегда и никогда не отпускать Сигу от себя. Хотела бы дышать запахом его волос, сжимать его узкую спину, ощущать хватку чужих тонких, но крепких рук на своей шее, и наконец-то забыть абсолютно обо всём, что происходило вокруг него сейчас, и обо всём, что произошло прежде. 

Той самой глупой и эгоистичной части его души хотелось надеяться, что, стоит лишь поцеловать Сигу достаточно глубоко, сжать достаточно крепко и притянуть к себе достаточно сильно — и всё исчезнет, исчезнет кровавая рана глубоко внутри и вместе с нею память о том самом дне, исчезнет страх и бесконечное ощущение неопределённости, съедающее его изнутри каждую секунду. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько это глупо, но иногда пустая крошечная надежда была единственным, что позволяло не провалиться в пучину, кроющуюся в самой глубине его самого. Ему хотелось надеяться, что чужое тепло будет способно однажды отогреть давно замёрзшее и покрывшееся толстой коркой льда. И хотя по большей части он осознавал, что полностью избавиться от боли, преследующей его последние несколько лет, будет невозможно, без подобной глупой и пустой надежды он бы, наверное, уже рассыпался на мелкие кусочки.

Сигу казался чем-то вроде якоря, надёжно удерживающего Хаотина в реальности. Его прикосновения, сорванное влажное дыхание, капли пота, скатывающиеся по вискам, встрепанные волосы и влажные губы — в те секунды для Хаотина не существовало ничего другого. Он почти забыл, какого это — тонуть в другом человеке, бросаться в омут с головой, не думая о причинах и последствиях. Ему было настолько хорошо от одной только возможности держать чужое тело в своих руках, и весь мир вокруг расплывался, раскалываясь мелкой фрактальной мозаикой, оставляя чётким и ощутимым одного только Сигу, дрожащего и шумно дышащего в его объятиях.

Он скользнул рукой на чужую поясницу, достаточно осторожно для того, чтобы Сигу мог остановить его ладонь, если бы и вправду хотел. Он боялся, что это будет слишком, что в какой-то момент он пересечёт границу, которую они так и не обозначили вслух, но судя по тому, как Сигу только задышал громче и обхватил чужую шею ещё крепче, впиваясь пальцами в кожу почти до красных отметин, его "граница" была не так уж близко. 

— Ха-а, — тихо выдохнул Сигу, сглатывая, когда Хаотин, собрав волю в кулак, всё же разорвал поцелуй. Его ладони, одна из которых лежала на чужом бедре, а другая — на чужой пояснице, замерли.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слегка чересчур? — спросил его Хаотин, проводя пальцами маленькие круги на чужом бедре. — Мы всего на одном свидании были, Сяо Юй, а ты уже сидишь у меня на коленях.

— Для этого есть какие-то особые правила? — неуверенно приподнял бровь Сигу, отвечая вопросом на вопрос. — Не то чтобы я в этом как-то разбирался, но...

— Да нет, никаких правил, — покачал головой Хаотин, чуть крепче сжимая ладонь на чужой пояснице. — Мне нравится всё это. Всё, что происходит между нами. Но я боюсь, что тебе может быть не слишком комфортно от того, насколько быстро всё происходит. 

— Мне нравится то, что мы делаем, — пробормотал приглушённо Сигу, улыбаясь. — Я не знаю, может, это и правда очень быстро. Но мне правда хорошо с тобой, Сян Хаотин. Даже если это немного спонтанно вышло, да? 

— Ну, ты мне уже давно нравишься, — тихо рассмеялся ему в ответ Хаотин, прижимаясь лбом к чужому. — Так что для меня всё не так уж и спонтанно. 

Сигу приглушённо хмыкнул, прикрывая рот рукой и отводя глаза в сторону. Его мягкий смех в ту секунду казался удивительно звонким и завораживающим. Хаотин легонько улыбнулся ему в ответ. Сигу некоторое время молчал, смотря куда-то вниз, бегая глазами от одного угла комнаты в другой и ни на чём не останавливаясь. Кончики его ушей горели, а губы едва заметно дрожали. Он облизнулся почти рефлекторным движением, быстро проходясь пересохшим языком по коже, а потом поднял на Хаотина чуть смущённый взгляд. Когда он смотрел снизу вверх, широко распахнув глаза в обрамлении пушистых коротких ресниц, у Хаотина что-то рвалось в самой глубине сердца. 

— Знаешь... — нервно прошептал Сигу, снова облизывая губы, — ты мне тоже уже давно нравишься. Только не смейся надо мной, ладно?

Хаотин приподнял бровь, но улыбнулся в ответ как можно более мягко и уверенно. Покрасневший Сигу казался в тот момент особенно очаровательным. Хаотин и без его смущённого признания предполагал, что Сигу интересовался им и раньше, но всё же услышать подобное лично было приятно. 

— Да? — спросил он и легонько потрепал Сигу по волосам.

— Да, — краснея ещё чуть сильнее, отозвался Сигу. — Ещё в том году, помнишь, когда ты был вторым после промежуточных экзаменов? Мне было интересно, кто ты, и я попробовал узнать... Я видел тебя в школьном дворе и в кафетерии, а ещё иногда ты заходил в наш класс вместе с братом А-Дэ... Не знаю, ты всегда казался таким классным? Правда. Я подумал, что было бы здорово когда-нибудь поговорить с тобой, наверное, узнать тебя хотя бы немного. Мне было даже немного завидно, и тебе, и твоим друзьям. Это было так здорово, если честно, ты ведь всё время делал всё, что тебе хотелось, никого не слушал. Иногда мне хотелось, чтобы в моей жизни было что-то такое же. Беззаботное, наверное? Чтобы я тоже мог не беспокоиться и просто наслаждаться всем вокруг...

Хаотин понимающе кивнул и ещё раз мягко провёл пальцами по чужим волосам. Сигу улыбался ему нервно и смущённо, то и дело пытаясь спрятать глаза, но всё же поднимая их, чтобы коротко посмотреть на Хаотина и тут же отвести взгляд. 

— Знаешь, это хорошо, — улыбнулся Хаотин. — Что я тебе нравлюсь. 

Сигу неуверенно пожал плечами и робко улыбнулся, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и податься вперёд, обнимая шею Хаотина руками и пряча лицо у него в плече. 

— Хорошо, что я нравлюсь тебе тоже, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Мы... вроде как встречаемся, да? 

— Если ты хочешь, — кивнул Хаотин, — то да, конечно. То есть я бы хотел, если ты тоже хочешь. 

— Хочу, — помедлив секунду или другую, ответил Сигу, всё так же прижимаясь лицом к чужому плечу. 

— Тогда я постараюсь, чтобы у тебя была возможность хоть иногда позволить себе быть беззаботным, — улыбнулся Хаотин. — Может быть, это звучит слишком громко, но я правда постараюсь сделать тебя счастливее. Даже если мы ещё не очень хорошо друг друга знаем, но ты мне и вправду дорог.

Сигу коротко кивнул, опуская голову в попытке спрятать смущённую улыбку. Он был таким драгоценным в тот момент, что его захотелось обнять и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Раньше, когда Хаотин обещал ему весь мир, Сигу плакал, позволяя обнимать себя и безуспешно давя рыдания, но сейчас в ответ на почти те же слова он смущённо улыбался и прятал глаза.

— Ты зайдёшь завтра? — спросил он, прищурившись. 

— Быстро же ты меняешь темы, — рассмеявшись, отозвался Хаотин, ласково пропуская пряди чужих спутанных волос через свои пальцы. — Утром зайду, хорошо? А вечером, наверное, не получится, у меня смена в Старбаксе до полуночи. Извинишь меня? 

Сигу кивнул и коротко чмокнул чужое плечо через рубашку. 

— Ты останься дома еще на пару дней, ладно? — попросил Хаотин. — Я буду приносить тебе задания из школы и еду на вынос, если хочешь. Главное отлежись, школа точно никуда не денется. К тому же, это последний семестр, тебя точно не снимут со стипендии, даже если ты будешь отсутствовать всю неделю. 

Сигу коротко понимающе кивнул, чуть морщась. По выражению, промелькнувшему на его лице, было понятно, что пропускать занятия ему всё равно не хочется. Наверняка он бы и вовсе не стал отлёживаться дома, не попроси его об этом сейчас Хаотин. 

— Ладно, — согласился он, сжимая губы. — Уже поздно, тебе пора, да? 

— Угу, — подтвердил Хаотин. — Но я приду утром. Так что не скучай слишком уж, хорошо?

Тихо фыркнув, Сигу улыбнулся. Его ямочки на щеках засияли. 

— Хорошо, увидимся утром. Может быть, я сделаю нам завтрак, если проснусь до твоего прихода. 

— Лучше выспись, я возьму что-нибудь во французской пекарне около моего дома, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Отдыхай, ладно? 

— Не мне завтра быть на ногах до полуночи, — хмыкнул Сигу, но снова кивнул. Мягкая лёгкая улыбка делала его лицо каким-то особенно светящимся изнутри. — Увидимся, Сян Хаотин. 

Хаотин чмокнул его в солёные от пота губы на прощание. От этого тихого поцелуя всё его тело прошило медленной и тёплой волной спокойствия, и Хаотину оставалось лишь надеяться, что на этот раз это ровное спокойствие не растворится так же быстро, как прежде.


	10. Chapter 10

К концу учебной недели Хаотин чувствовал себя безумно вымотанным, но одновременно с тем довольно удовлетворённым. С непривычки задерживаться на работе до полуночи, вставать не позже шести, каждое утро забегать к Сигу и успевать делать абсурдно большой объём бессмысленной домашней работы было тяжело, но, кажется, Хаотин удавалось справляться с этим не так уж плохо. Отношения с небольшим, но дружным коллективом на работе начали складываться совсем неплохо с самого первого дня. К вечеру пятницы Сигу почти поправился, то ли благодаря постельному режиму, то ли благодаря тому, что Хаотин приглядывал за ним на манер курицы-наседки, то ли просто от того, что простуда едва ли могла длиться больше четырёх-пяти дней. 

Сядэ в последние несколько дней казался куда менее беспокойным, чем обычно, хотя едва ли его состояние можно было назвать даже отдалённо похожим на нормальное. Они договорились выбраться куда-то в воскресенье и, может быть, взять с собой Босяна, если он закончит свою смену в спортзале пораньше. Сядэ предложил взять с ними и Сигу, если тому действительно станет лучше и если он сам захочет провести время с частью компании Хаотина.

На самом деле, Хаотин не был даже уверен в том, согласится ли Сигу пойти куда-то с ними. В конце концов, даже если ему и стало лучше, это не значило, что у него будет достаточно сил для того, чтобы выбраться из дома на долгое время. Да и, может быть, он не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы идти куда-то с компанией друзей Хаотина, которых он едва знал. Хаотин думал спросить его об этом в субботу после работы — по дням, когда в школе не было занятий, он решил брать утренние смены, чтобы быть свободным в послеобеденные часы.

И, несмотря на лёгкие сомнения Хаотина, Сигу, встретивший его почти радостной улыбкой на пороге своей квартиры, почти сразу же согласился. Его глаза чуть заметно заблестели словно бы нервно и одновременно с тем отчётливо-предвкушающе. Должно быть, он и правда скучал по тому, чтобы быть в компании людей, которых, может быть не сейчас, но в будущем, он мог бы назвать своими друзьями. Хаотину подумалось, что, наверное, Сигу и Сядэ могли бы стать действительно хорошими друзьями, независимо от не слишком дружеской симпатии со стороны А-Дэ.

— Ты такой сонный, — приглушённо фыркнул Сигу, чуть несмело взъерошивая чужие волосы.

— Вчера я работал с шести вечера до полуночи, а сегодня — с шести утра до полудня, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Прости, что я заявился к тебе в таком убитом состоянии, но очень хотелось увидеться с тобой.

— Всё в порядке, — Сигу отрицательно покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо. Не загоняй себя слишком, ладно? Спать по четыре часа в сутки не очень хорошо для твоего здоровья.

— Кто бы говорил, — тихо рассмеялся в ответ Хаотин, а потом, вздыхая, опустился на пол и положил голову на колени сидящего на краю кровати Сигу. — Хорошо, что Чжиган-гэ дал тебе отгулы на этой неделе. Ты ведь тоже зарабатываешься.

Сигу не стал спорить, только кивнул, чуть помешкав, и принялся осторожно ерошить чужие чуть спутанные волосы на затылке. Его голые колени были слишком острыми для того, чтобы лежать на них было удобно, но в этом было что-то удивительно тёплое и комфортное в каком-то глубоко душевном смысле. Было приятно просто лежать так, вдыхать запах чужой сухой кожи, прижимаясь к ней щекой, чувствовать чужую ладонь в своих волосах и не думать ни о чём кроме тихой и мягкой гармонии момента, охватившего их.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — тихо пробормотал Хаотин, легонько прижимаясь губами к чужому острому колену.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Сигу. — Это так странно…

— Странно? — переспросил Хаотин, вопросительно поднимая глаза на чуть задумавшегося Сигу. — Что именно?

— Не знаю. Ты? Я? — неуверенно пробормотал он, обводя рукой пространство вокруг них. — У меня такое странное чувство, словно бы я знаю тебя целую вечность. Хотя ведь ещё двух недель не прошло, как ты позвал меня куда-то сходить, но мне кажется, что ты был здесь так долго, почти что всегда. Не знаю, это и вправду странно. Ты недавно спрашивал, не слишком ли быстро всё происходит, и, на самом деле, мне не кажется, что это чересчур быстро, просто… Я не знаю. Я чувствую себя так, словно ты меня знаешь. По-настоящему, я имею в виду. Как будто иногда ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, знаешь, как ответить, чтобы мне стало лучше. Ты понимаешь, о чём я, Сян Хаотин?

Хаотин кивнул, повернул голову, укладывая подбородок на чужие колени и смотря на Сигу снизу вверх, и чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Думаешь, имеет смысл забивать этим голову, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока нам обоим хорошо друг с другом? — спросил он.

— А ты думаешь, что не имеет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сигу, но тоже чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Не важно.

— Если тебя это и вправду беспокоит, то это точно не «не важно», — покачал головой Хаотин. — Но я, наверное, не смогу сейчас говорить об этом всерьёз, вся моя концентрация уходит на то, чтобы держать веки разомкнутыми. Может быть завтра, когда я зайду за тобой после работы, перед тем, как мы пойдём к А-Дэ?

Чуть обеспокоенное выражение на лице Сигу смягчилось, и он снова потрепал Хаотина по голове.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, ещё раз пропуская пальцы через пряди чужих волос. — Но знаешь. Ты можешь поспать здесь, если хочешь. Сейчас только два часа дня и всё такое, но я был бы не против. Да и у тебя глаза закрываются уже… Хочешь? А я пока займусь уроками.

Хаотин хотел было ответить отрицательно — в конце концов, у него самого были домашнее задание на понедельник и несколько мелких подработок, которые ему подкинули знакомые студенты, да и не помешало снова поискать студию, которая вписывалась бы в его бюджет, — но что-то заставило его согласно кивнуть, не отводя чуть усталого взгляда от лица Сигу.

— Тогда я расправлю тебе кровать, — улыбнулся Сигу, осторожно отстраняя Хаотина от себя и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не нужно, — остановил его Хаотин, порывистым движением перехватывая чужие колени и тут же отпуская их. — Я лягу на покрывало. Сейчас же полдень.

— Точно? — переспросил Сигу и, получив лёгкий кивок, не стал настаивать. — Хорошо. Тогда… ложись, да?

Кровать была на удивление жёсткой, но всё же удобной. Может быть, от того, каким усталым был Хаотин, в ту секунду удобным ему показались бы даже паркетные доски. От дешёвого постельного белья пахло таким же дешёвым порошком, и, кажется, если вдохнуть глубоко, то можно было различить едва слышный запах тела Сигу, самый обычный человеческий запах, но почему-то особенно сладкий и родной. Хотелось дышать одним только им, и, прикрыв глаза и вздохнув, Хаотин ощутил, как безумно быстро проваливается в густой и глубокий сон.

В тот солнечный полдень ему приснился Эндрю.

***

На третьем курсе Хаотин начал работать в программе, помогающей новоиспечённым первокурсникам адаптироваться в университетской среде. Ему показалось, что это будет неплохо — проводить для младших экскурсии по основным корпусам университета, помогать им быстрее влиться в студенческую жизнь и отвечать на бесконечный поток абсолютно идиотских вопросов. В общем-то, было действительно неплохо, да и видеть несколько десятков горящих юных глаз, направленных на него, и понимать, что он делает что-то полезное, оказалось куда более приятным, чем Хаотин мог подумать.

Тогда он и познакомился с Эндрю — не слишком хорошо говорящим на китайском мальчишкой на четыре года младше самого Хаотина, с пронырливыми глазами и чересчур острым языком. Хаотина приставили к нему в том числе из-за того, что он сам неплохо говорил на английском. Ни к нему одному, на самом деле: в их университете было немало студентов по обмену, но Эндрю в каком-то смысле оказался особенным. Хаотин даже не понял сразу, что в нём такого, просто в какой-то момент, сидя с Эндрю в библиотеке и обсуждая научную конференцию, которая должна была начаться на следующей неделе, он поймал себя на том, что ему почему-то так хорошо, как не было уже много-много месяцев. Он думал о том, чтобы пригласить младшего на свидание, но младший в конечном счёте опередил его, между делом бросив предложение вместе сходить на какой-нибудь фильм. Хаотин сомневался ровно секунду, прежде чем улыбнуться чужим хитрым серовато-зелёным глазам и согласиться.

Свидание с ним было хорошим, а то, что Эндрю, чуть пьяный от пары стаканов Джим Бима и улыбающийся, поцеловал его на прощание, выходя из такси, было ещё лучше. Хаотин тогда, сглатывая слюну, позволил себе несколько секунд смотрел на чужую спину до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за дверью подъезда, и только потом широко улыбнулся. Ему подумалось, что он скучал по этому — свиданиям, слегка неловким улыбкам, возможности потанцевать с кем-то, кто не был незнакомцем, которого он точно забыл бы уже к полудню следующего дня. Эндрю казался милым, каким бы острым на язык он ни был, и Хаотин впервые за чертовски долгое время, слушая чужую болтовню на смеси английского со слегка корявым китайским, чувствовал, что ему хотелось бы по крайней мере попробовать что-то большее, чем случайные встречи на одну ночь.

С ним было хорошо, пусть даже и в каком-то простом и приземлённом смысле, но в тот момент Хаотину было достаточно и этого. Четыре года разницы в возрасте и слишком сильно отличающийся менталитет делали своё дело, но они оба каким-то странным образом заставляли свои отношения работать. Эндрю был, несмотря на свою привычку шутить ниже пояса и абсолютную неспособность поджарить даже яичницу, очень удобным человеком, наверное, именно таким, какой Хаотину был и нужен. Он умел молчать, когда это было нужно, умел заполнять тишину разговором, когда она становилась слишком гнетущей, умел прислушиваться к чужому мнению, не теряя своего собственного, и в нём была какая-то совершенно сумасшедшая золотистая искра, словно подсвечивающая всё его существо изнутри. Хаотину нравились его водянистые зелёные глаза, немного кривоватая улыбка, привычка бесконечно поправлять небрежно лежащие спутанные волосы и его очаровательная манера смеяться, наклоняя голову к левому плечу и прищуриваясь. С ним было весело: они гуляли по Тайбэю густо-черными зимними вечерами, занимались вместе, сидя в библиотеке за одним столом напротив друг друга, ходили по клубам, танцуя до тех пор, пока у них не начинали болеть ноги, и вместе помогали с организацией мероприятий в университетском ЛГБТ-клубе.

Это была отличная зима, в каком-то смысле, может быть, почти самая счастливая из всех, что были в жизни у Хаотина, с тёплым светом, падающим из окна на чужие встрёпанные каштановые волосы, запахом быстроразогреваемой еды из микроволновки и слишком медленным утренним сексом, в котором было больше перепираний и смеха, чем секса как такового. Начало весны тоже было хорошим, до тех пор, пока однажды, ковыряя вилкой контейнер с разогретой лазаньей, Хаотин не поднял глаза на человека, сидящего за столом рядом с ним, и не понял, что, кажется, начинает влюбляться в него. Он и сам не мог понять точно, почему в тот момент, когда он осознал это, его пронзило настолько густое и ледяное ощущение абсолютной неправильности происходящего напополам со страхом. В ту секунду всё, должно быть, и покатилось по наклонной, с одной стороны незаметно, а с другой — настолько быстро, что, провожая Эндрю в аэропорт в июне, Хаотин уже знал, что ни один из них не позвонит другому. Такой невнятный конец их отношений был полностью виной Хаотина — он признавал это, признавал, что вцепился зубами в слишком большой ломоть и не смог проглотить его, признавал, что переоценил самого себя и свою готовность быть с кем-то чем-то большим, чем просто случайными любовниками.

Эндрю, должно быть, заслуживал чего-то лучшего. Хаотину хотелось верить, что их отношения не сделали младшего несчастным, что он чувствовал ту же лёгкость и свободу в те золотисто-солнечные зимние дни, когда они могли весь вечер сидеть на подоконнике, переплетаясь ногами и занимаясь каждый своим делом. Пусть даже в самом конце искры между ними почти что потухли, но Хаотин надеялся, что их недолгие отношения не заставили Эндрю ни о чём жалеть. Он заслуживал лучшего, в конце концов.

То июньское утро в аэропорту удивительно хорошо отпечаталось в его памяти: Эндрю был в белом кроп-топе и свободных джинсах, его каштановые волосы, выгоревшие под летним солнцем до лёгкого рыжеватого отлива, были как обычно растрёпаны, и Хаотин помогал ему катить тяжёлый чемодан до пункта сдачи багажа. Даже с кроссовками на высокой подошве он был на полголовы ниже Хаотина, и его походка была неожиданно пружинящей, словно он куда-то торопился, хотя до вылета было еще больше двух часов. Они поцеловались у паспортного контроля, коротко и немного неловко, и, уже проходя через раздвижные матовые двери, Эндрю обернулся и улыбнулся ему, светло, но одновременно с тем так, что стало понятно, что это, наверное, последний раз, когда они друг друга видят. Эндрю, обычно похожий на бледную мышь, тогда отчего-то показался красивым, в каком-то лёгком подростковом смысле. Он и был подростком, тогда — ему только исполнилось девятнадцать, — и Хаотин улыбнулся ему в ответ, надеясь, что его запомнят именно таким, каким он был в ту секунду.

Увидев Эндрю сейчас, Хаотин сразу же понял, что это сон — если ему самому было семнадцать, то Эндрю должно было быть не больше тринадцати, и он едва ли мог быть взрослым парнем, играющим на фортепиано в пустой комнате со стенами, убегающими в никуда. Да и играть на музыкальных инструментах он совершенно точно не умел. Хаотин, чуть задумавшись, подошёл к нему ближе, положил скрещенные руки на крышку и опустил голову на собственные ладони. У него не получалось узнать ни мелодию, ни композитора, но звучание тихих переливов было удивительно приятным. Должно быть, это был всё же хороший сон, в котором не было ничего, кроме бегающих по клавишам бумажно-белых пальцев и мягкой мелодии, чем-то напоминающей шум воды, то медленно полирующей камни, то быстро бегущей по речной гальке.

— Что ты играешь? — спросил Хаотин тихо, не решаясь нарушить музыку слишком громким вопросом.

— Двадцатый ноктюрн Шопена, — ответил Эндрю, не отрываясь от клавиш. Его глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь стоящие перед ним ноты, не выражая ровным счётом ничего.

Смотря на него, Хаотин отвлечённому подумал, что ему, в общем-то идёт такая безучастная холодная маска на лице. Так он чем-то походил на юношу с иллюстрации какой-нибудь донельзя скучной французской книги девятнадцатого века, аристократически-ледяного и удивительно молчаливого.

— Красиво, — пробормотал Хаотин, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Сыграешь ещё раз?

— Он лучше всего звучит в исполнении скрипки, — всё так же безучастно отозвался Эндрю, не меняясь в лице. — Может быть, что-нибудь другое?

— Может быть, — согласился Хаотин, прикрывая глаза.

Природа снов, должно быть, была действительно странной штукой, потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что должно значить то, что породил его разум на этот раз. Может быть, во всём этом и правда был какой-то тонкий и глубокий смысл, искать который Хаотину даже не хотелось. Музыка лилась медленно и приглушённо, рассыпаясь мягкими трелями под чужими тонкими пальцами, то звенела, то шептала едва слышно, осторожно и неспешно. Было что-то безумно завораживающее в длинных аккордах, в том, как почти любовно чужие ладони касались клавиш, в том, как течение музыки уносило мысли Хаотина куда-то вдаль, в зеркальную тишину глубины самого себя.

Хаотину давно не снилось ничего настолько успокаивающего и безмятежного. Не было ни страха, ни холода, ни ощущения невозможности выбраться, ни тяжелой горечи где-то в глубине души. Ему показалось даже, что ещё немного — и он мог бы полностью раствориться в стеклянном перезвоне, окутывающем его всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Было что-то в этой музыке совершенно особенное — отстранённое и одновременно с тем почти пугающе близкое, родное и одновременно с тем чуждое, убегающее и одновременно с тем просящее догнать себя. В конце концов оно позвало его настолько сильно, что Хаотин, сам того не ожидая, дёрнулся куда-то вперёд и вверх, и всё вокруг в секунду растворилось, превратившись в белое марево, пронзённое одиноким лучом света, переливающимся всеми оттенками жёлтого от канареечного до золотистого.

Ему хватило одного шага в сторону света, чтобы проснуться.

В комнате Сигу были всего лишь одни часы, самые обыкновенные, маленькие и белые, стоящие на невысоком столе рядом с чужими бумагами. Они показывали половину седьмого вечера, когда Хаотин бросил на них беглый взгляд. Сигу спал рядом, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, прижав колени к груди и обняв их руками. Так он казался ещё более маленьким, чем был и без того. Хаотину хотелось бы, чтобы Сигу уснул чуть ближе к нему, спрятав лицо в чужой груди и обхватив его шею руками, чтобы он сам мог проснуться, держа чужое тело в своих объятиях. Осторожно, надеясь, что его движения не разбудят Сигу, Хаотин придвинулся к нему чуть ближе и обхватил его рукой так бережно, как только мог. Тихо и со всей осторожностью, что у него была, Хаотин свернулся вокруг него клубком, прижимаясь к его спине своей грудью, а к его ногам — своими ногами.

И в тот момент не существовало ничего более прекрасного, чем возможность держать Сигу так близко к себе, настолько близко, что он мог чувствовать чужое сердцебиение. Его тёплое тело было таким безумно нежным, со всеми своими острыми углами и выступающими косточками, и в том, как его грудная клетка поднималась и опадала при каждом вдохе и выдохе, было что-то безумно трогательное и драгоценное.

Он мог бы провести вечность, просто слушая чужое мягкое дыхание и обнимая чужое тело. Ему не было нужно ничего другого. Да и разве мог он нуждаться в чём-то ещё, когда в его объятиях был весь его мир? Уткнувшись носом в затылок Сигу, Хаотин тихо вдыхал тёплый и родной запах его волос, надеясь, что его собственное дыхание на чужой коже не разбудит Сигу. Во сне он выглядел удивительно умиротворённым — даже крошечная морщинка между его бровей разгладилась, придав его лицу очень мягкое и беззащитное выражение, свойственное людям, видящим действительно светлые и чистые сны.

«Спи спокойно, Сяо Юй», — мысленно произнёс он, оставляя короткий поцелуй на чужом виске, там, где чуть влажные от пота волосы едва различимо завивались несколькими крошечными локонами.

Ему нравилось думать, что он оберегает чужой сон, держа Сигу в своих руках. Едва ли одно объятие могло в действительности защитить его от мира вокруг, в любой момент готового показать зубы, но думать в таком ключе было приятно. Возможность быть так близко, не только физически, повторяя позы друг друга и прижимаясь кожей к коже, но и морально, в окружении хрупкого кокона тишины, скрывающей их от остального мира, заставляла сердце заходиться неровным ритмом, ударяясь о рёбра словно бьющаяся о стены клетки мелкая пташка. Хаотин так скучал по этому — у него не было слов, чтобы описать, насколько, — и теперь, когда он мог быть близко к Сигу, насытиться этим было просто невозможно. Внутри него словно сидело вечноголодное прожорливое чудовище, бесконечно просящее быть ещё чуть ближе, прижимать к себе ещё чуть крепче и вдыхать чужой запах ещё глубже. Хаотину казалось, что после всего того, что произошло с ним, он вряд ли вообще сможет насытиться чужим присутствием, сколько бы времени Сигу ни проводил рядом с ним.

Сигу улыбался во сне, едва заметно, но с неизгладимой нежностью.

Хаотин поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы Сигу снился он сам. В это было что-то очень глупое и безумно эгоистичное, но он совершенно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Спящим Сигу отчего-то казался ещё более родным. Прикрыв глаза и осторожно обняв его, Хаотин мог бы представить тот самый мартовский день, когда они праздновали день рождения Сигу, и тот позволили Хотину остаться у себя на ночь в самый первый раз.

Ему бы хотелось продлить этот мирный момент дольше, хотелось бы никогда не покидать этой звенящей густой тишины, окружающей их со всех сторон. Но Сигу проснулся, его ресницы задрожали, и он повернул голову в сторону Хаотина. Кажется, он не сразу осознал, что Хаотин обнимает его, а потому прошло несколько секунд перед тем, как его взгляд прояснился, а по щекам разлилась лёгкая розоватая краска. Это было очаровательно, и Хаотин не стал отказывать себе в том, чтобы поцеловать чужую скулу.

— Ты такой милый, когда сонный, — прошептал он, снова прижимая к чужой чуть солоноватой коже. — Нам нужно заниматься, но я не хочу тебя отпускать.

— Ты сейчас о чём-то грязном, м? — поинтересовался Сигу, неловко переворачиваясь с бока на спину и оказываясь ровно под нависшим над ним телом Хаотина.

— Может быть, — пробормотал в ответ Хаотин, наклоняясь над чужим лицом и прижимаясь своим носом вплотную к чужому. — Что думаешь, м?

Сигу прикрыл глаза и чуть игриво пожал плечами, отводя глаза.

— Может быть? — приподняв бровь, предложил Сигу, пододвигаясь чуть ближе. — Немного?

— Руки выше пояса? — уточнил Хаотин, ласково опуская ладонь на чужую талию и снова потираясь носом о чужой.

Расплывшийся в неожиданно широкой улыбке Сигу покачал головой и закатил глаза, издавая мягкий тихий вздох.

— Не обязательно, — фыркнул он, осторожно пробегая ладонями по плечам Хаотина и укладывая их ему на спину. — Только… не очень быстро, хорошо?

Хаотин кивнул, сжимая свои пальцы на талии Сигу чуть сильнее, и через секунду они оба совершенно забылись в происходящем. Сигу, лежащий под Хаотином и то и дело издающий едва слышные просящие звуки, напоминающие скулёж, отчего-то казался ещё меньше, ещё более безумно хрупким и беззащитным. Хаотин, даже не прижимая его к постели всем своим весом, чувствовал, что, пожелай он этого всерьёз — и Сигу не смог бы дёрнуться в сторону, пусть даже и попытался бы. Это пугало, и одновременно с тем от осознания этого по телу бежали тёплые искры, контролировать которые Хаотин совершенно не мог.

То, как Сигу шипел, то ли недовольно, то ли просяще, стоило Хаотину прижаться губами к его шее или уху, почти сводило с ума. Целуя его, Хаотин забывал обо всём. Сигу, такой удивительно отзывчивый, послушный и ласковый, сам тянулся навстречу каждому прикосновению, прижимался к Хаотину так крепко, как только мог. В какой-то момент он обхватил Хаотина за плечи и притянул ещё ближе, раздвигая ноги и позволяя ему устроиться между ними. Его острые колени, сжавшиеся по сторонам от бёдер Хаотина, чуть задрожали, когда Хаотин, жадно впиваясь в его губы, повёл ладонью по чужой ноге от коленной чашечки вниз, почти до выступающей тазовой косточки над краем штанов. С его губ сорвался лёгкий вздох, и, не сдержавшись, он почти застонал, откидывая голову назад и обнажая дрожащее узкое горло.

— Ты такой горячий, господи, — прошептал Хаотин, наклоняясь к его уху.

— Не говори так, — попросил Сигу тихонько, бросая на Хаотина длинный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сразу же согласился он, чмокая его в тонкий хрящик на ухе. — Никаких грязных разговорчиков.

Сигу кивнул на выдохе. Его ладони скользнули с чужих плеч на чужую шею, легонько сжимая её, чтобы притянуть Хаотина ещё ближе к себе. Так было даже лучше, на самом деле, интимнее в каком-то смысле. У Сигу были безумно нежные руки, остающиеся нежными даже тогда, когда он впивался пальцами в чужое тело или оттягивал чужие волосы, сжимая их. Он был удивительно ласковым, на самом деле, иногда — ласковым почти до безумия, льнущим к каждому прикосновению одновременно и голодно, и робко, словно боясь собственных желаний и самого себя. В этом было что-то поразительное, заставляющее низ живота предательски теплеть, а горло — сохнуть, что-то невинное, заставляющее Хаотина понемногу терять рассудок.

Отзывчивый как никто другой, Сигу тихо постанывал и всхлипывал, пока Хаотин медленно целовал его шею, то и дело покусывая кожу или облизывая её короткими движениями языка. У него была чуть солёная кожа, мягкая и словно бы просящая оставить на себе хотя бы лёгкие красноватые отметки, которые обязательно налились бы едва заметной фиолетовой краской позже. Хаотину хотелось бы, чтобы едва ощутимое тянущее чувство на коже заставляло Сигу вспоминать о том, как они ласкались, лёжа на кровати в его маленькой комнатке. Когда Хаотин на несколько секунд оторвался о чужой шеи, чтобы посмотреть Сигу в лицо, то увидел полное отсутствие осмысленности в чужом расфокусированном взгляде. Его грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась слишком часто, словно у него не получалось вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, и сам он чуть ощутимо дрожал всем телом, цепляясь пальцами за прижавшегося к нему Хаотина.

— Эй, Сяо Юй, ты выглядишь так, как будто сейчас отключишься, — пробормотал он, слегка прикасаясь к чужой щеке. — Давай, приходи в себя.

Сигу сорвано вздохнул, медленно моргая ничего не выражающими глазами. Он выглядел удивительно потерянным, находящимся словно не здесь, с Хаотином, а в каком-то другом месте. Его грудная клетка все ещё опадала и поднималась слишком резко, будто он захлёбывался, а руки, сжимающие волосы на затылке у Хаотина, чуть подрагивали.

— Эй, — снова позвал он, легонько сжимая бок Сигу ровно там, где он знал, младший был особенно чувствительным, если речь шла про щекотку.

Этот приём был почти безотказным — Сигу в ту же секунду вздрогнул, пытаясь уйти от щекочущего прикосновения, и тихо прыснул сквозь зубы.

— Пришёл в себя? — уточнил он, мягко поглаживая чужую щёку кончиками пальцев. — Сяо Юй?

Сигу чуть кивнул, прикрывая глаза и чуть поджимая губы.

— Наверное, это сейчас немного слишком, — пробормотал он слегка смущённо, и Хаотин, рассмеявшись, уткнулся носом в чужую шею и улыбнулся. — Может, просто полежим, обнявшись?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Хаотин, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы посмотреть в чужое лицо. — Иди ко мне.

— Я и так здесь, куда ещё ближе-то, — всё так же чуть смущённо пробормотал Сигу.

Хаотин перевернулся на спину и помог Сигу устроиться головой у себя на груди. Его уши легонько горели.

***

В длинной тонкой куртке, винно-красной вязаной шапке и с широким кремовый шарфом, полностью скрывающим его шею, Сигу выглядел удивительно очаровательно — его хотелось обхватить под коленям, поднять на руки и покрутить в воздухе, влюблённо смотря на него снизу вверх. В конечном счёте, когда Сигу, стоящий рядом с Босяном, обернулся, заслышав шумные шаги за своей спиной, Хаотин сделал именно это, наслаждаясь удивлённым выражением на чужом лице и чужим приглушённым смехом. Сигу был таким лёгким, и держать его на руках было совсем не сложно — настолько, что, подхватив его на руки, на секунду Хаотин почти что испугался.

— Ты слишком лёгкий, — пробормотал он, отказываясь ставить Сигу на землю и подмигивая стоящему в полуметре от них Босяну.

— Если тебя это так беспокоит, то ты можешь приносить не только веганскую еду, — улыбнулся Сигу в ответ, легонько зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы. — Чего ты без шапки?

— Не так уж и холодно, — пожал плечами Хаотин, осторожно опуская Сигу на на асфальт. — А ты должен быть в в шапке, ты недавно болел. Привет, Сунь Бо, хорошо, что ты смог выбраться, — добавил Хаотин, кивая Босяну и протягивая руку, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу.

— У меня была утренняя смена, — пожал плечами Босян, растягивая губы в улыбке. — А ты опоздал, мы ведь договорились в четыре встретиться. Мы вас уже ждём минут двадцать.

— Сядэ ещё не пришёл? — спросил Хаотин и тут же поднял руку, понимая, что вопрос не имеет никакого смысла. — Я не последний, так что вы не можете меня ругать.

— Конечно можем, — закатил глаза Босян и дал ему маленький подзатыльник.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Хаотин, наклоняясь к Сигу и коротко чмокая его в скрытый под краем шапки лоб. — Прости, что заставил ждать?

— Всё нормально, — покачал головой Сигу, мягко улыбаясь. — Не так уж и долго мы ждали, на самом деле.

Босян фыркнул, закатывая глаза и сморщивая лицо в деланном отвращении. Хаотин, не сдержавшись, показал ему язык, ещё раз крепко обнимая Сигу и прижимая его лицом к своему плечу. Было приятно немного подразнить друга и понаблюдать за тем, как он изображает раздражение, но всё же то и дело улыбается, искоса поглядывая на лучшего друга.

— Ну-ну, хватит, — одёрнул он их. — Хватит миловаться, иначе у меня разовьётся диабет.

Сигу в секунду отпрянул назад, больше инстинктивно, не задумываясь, что именно он делает, но тут же рассмеялся, обернувшись и увидев лёгкие смешинки в глазах Сунь Бо.

— Прости, — пробормотал Сигу. — А ты держи руки при себе, Сян Хаотин.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — ответил Хаотин, чуть улыбаясь. — А-Дэ!

Бегущий по тротуару в их сторону Сядэ помахал им рукой, припускаясь ещё быстрее, чтобы оказаться рядом с ними спустя пару секунд. Оперевшись ладонями о колени, он тяжело свесил голову вниз, лихорадочно пытаясь отдышаться. Выглядело это плохо, настолько, что Хаотину даже подумалось, что того сейчас просто-напросто вырвет прямо на собственные ботинки.

С каждый хрипящим выдохом казалось, что Сядэ вот-вот выплюнет собственные лёгкие, и начать дышать нормально он смог далеко не сразу. Судя по всему, до места их встречи напротив школьных ворот Сядэ бежал всю дорогу — покрытое потом лицо, спутанные волосы и сорванное к чертям дыхание говорили сами за себя. Хаотин, присев на корточки рядом с Сядэ, легонько погладил его по спине, не слишком надеясь, что это чем-то поможет, но не в силах придумать ничего лучшего.

— Воды? — спросил он, заглядывая в лицо задыхающемуся Сядэ, и, получив короткий кивок в ответ, полез в своё рюкзак за бутылкой с чуть потеплевшей водой, которую он забрал из морозильника. — На, держи, пей.

Сделав пару глотков, Сядэ снова закашлялся, а потом и вовсе упал задницей на тротуар, испуская тяжёлый вздох.

— Ты полумарафон пробежать решил, что ли? — поинтересовался Босян, опускаясь рядом с ними и отвешивая немного успокоившемся Сядэ лёгкую затрещину. — Не надо было, если не успевал, то позвонил бы мне или Хаотину, мы бы пошли к тебе навстречу.

— Не подумал, — отмахнулся Сядэ, тяжело выдыхая и сглатывая скопившуюся в горле слюну. — Не хотел заставлять вас ждать.

— Нам всё равно пришлось ждать тебя, так что какая, в сущности, разница, — пожал плечами Хаотин, удерживая бутылку у чужих губ, чтобы Сядэ мог сделать ещё несколько глотков.

— Тебя самого ждать пришлось, — фыркнул Сигу чуть несмело, опуская глаза вниз, чтобы случайно не встретиться с взглядами Босяна или Сядэ, — так что ни тебе говорить.

По тому, как он стоял, слегка приобняв себя одной рукой и теребя край шарфа другой, сдвинув ноги вместе и чуть ссутулившись, было понятно, что ему немного некомфортно. Это было нормально, должно быть, ведь, даже будучи с совсем недавних пор бойфрендом Хаотина, он был совсем не вхож в их уже давно сформировавшуюся компанию близких друзей. Хаотин поймал себя на мысли, что рад тому, что Сядэ не стал приглашать ни брата, ни Гаочуня — не то чтобы он сам имел что-то против их компании, но эти двое почти наверняка заставили бы его чувствовать ещё дискомфортнее, чем он чувствовал себя и так. Босян и Сядэ, по крайней мере, пусть и были теми ещё придурками, но вряд ли бы по незнанию ляпнули какую-нибудь гомофобную чушь или принялись задавать идиотские смущающие вопросы.

— О, привет, Сигу, — подняв голову и ещё раз откашлявшись, поприветствовал его Сядэ, протягивая ему ладонь для лёгкого рукопожатия.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Сигу, вкладывая свою руку в чужую и позволяя чуть сжать её. — Спасибо, что позвали меня…

— Пустяки, — фыркнул в ответ Сядэ. — Раз уж ты теперь с Хаотином, то было бы глупо не брать тебя на встречи нашего клуба.

— Клуба? — переспросил Сигу. — А твоего брата и Гао Сяочуня…

— Их не будет, это наш приватный клуб для людей, у которых число клеток мозга сколько-нибудь отлично от нуля, — прервал его Сядэ, фыркая.

— Не знал, что у нас есть такой клуб, — улыбнулся Хаотин, убирая воду обратно в рюкзак. — А если он и есть, то что здесь делает Сунь Бо…

— На себя посмотри, придурок, — отвешивая ему затрещину, отозвался Босян. — Сам-то не далеко ушёл.

Сядэ, поднявшись на ноги и отряхнув джинсы, приглушённо рассмеялся в прижатый ко рту кулак. Смех сглаживал его острое худое лицо, стирая с него все следы тяжёлых гнетущих мыслей, печать которых лежала на нём большую часть времени.

— Оба замолчите, а то нам с Юй Сигу придётся сепарироваться, чтобы случайно не подхватить от вас эту идиотию, — фыркнул он, делая шаг в сторону Сигу и останавливаясь совсем рядом с ним. — Ну что, пойдём?

— Пошли-пошли, — кивнул Хаотин, закидывая руку на плечи Сигу, и они вчетвером зашагали вниз по улице, залитой редким светом чуть пробивающегося через густые облака дневного тёплого солнца. 

Было здорово выбраться куда-то и с друзьями, и с Сигу одновременно. Даже если они просто шли по дороге, не слишком думая о том, куда их приведут собственные ноги, просто держать руку на плече Сигу, слушать болтовню Босяна обо всём и одновременно ни о чём и смотреть на улыбающегося Сядэ, чуть подпрыгивающего при каждом шаге, уже стоило невероятно многого. В этом была какая-то лёгкость, по которой Хаотин тосковал, сам не подозревая об этом.

На витринах магазинов висели золотистые рождественские гирлянды, кое-где уже зажжённые, кое-где ещё не включенные, и вокруг витала едва ощутимая атмосфера приближающегося Рождества. Хаотину было даже немного жаль, что у них совсем нет снега — с ним, должно быть, Рождество ощущалось бы ещё явственнее и ближе. Он представил, как выглядел бы Сигу, поднявший голову вверх и удивлённым взглядом широко раскрытых глаз провожающий мелкие белые снежинки, и невольно улыбнулся ещё шире. Ему хотелось бы показать Сигу настоящую зиму, с сугробами в половину человеческого роста, покрытыми тонким слоем твёрдого наста, с морозом, от которого кожа краснела и сразу же начинала ныть, с воздухом настолько сухим и холодным, что им было тяжело дышать, и с почти волшебным ощущением невыразимой тишины, когда, казалось, замерзало даже само время. Хаотину стало интересно, что почувствует Сигу, увидь и ощути он что-то подобное. У него самого, когда он впервые увидел снежную зиму на границе Орегона, что-то замерло в сердце, и ему сейчас вдруг подумалось, что было бы здорово разделить подобный опыт с кем-то близким.

— Эй, Земля вызывает А-Хао, приём! — окликнул его Сядэ, слегка ударяя Хаотина по плечу. — О чём задумался?

— Да так, — фыркнул Хаотин, сбрасывая с себя пелену задумчивости и ускоряя шаг. — Подумал, что было бы круто, пойди на Рождество снег. Было бы красиво. Помните, какая зима была лет пять назад?

— Помню, конечно, — рассмеялся Босян. — Я до этого ни разу в жизни снега не видел.

— Наша бабушка потом несколько лет ныла, что у неё погибли все цветы в саду, — заметил Сядэ. — У нас дома для такого холода не приспособлены, даже с обогревателем было холодно. Мне пришлось спать с Сяэнем, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

— Я просто сказал, что было бы очень красиво, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Зайдём куда-нибудь сейчас?

— М?

— Может, в кофейню? — чуть робко предложил Сигу, на плечах которых всё ещё лежала рука Хаотина. — Тут они на каждом шагу.

Его голос был тихим и неуверенным, но даже это казалось в каком-то смысле очаровательным. За всё то время, что они бесцельно гуляли по улицам, Сигу сказал от силы несколько фраз, но по тому, как менялось выражение его лица, было понятно, что лёд между ним и остальной частью компании понемногу трогается. Хаотин подумал, что и это уже неплохо, и что к вечеру лёгкий дискомфорт, сквозящий во всех их разговорах, окончательно исчезнет.

— Да, давайте, — живо кивнул Сядэ в совершенно не свойственной себе манере, и по тому, как звучал его голос, Хаотин понял, что тот, кажется, тоже пытается помочь Сигу понемногу влиться в их компанию, хоть и сам не знает, как именно стоит это сделать. — Только не в Старбакс, пожалуйста.

— Ты имеешь что-то против Старбакса? — приподняв бровь, по-издевательски спросил Хаотин, и Сигу, выглядывая из-под его руки, тихо прыснул.

— А ты что, стремишься там стать работником месяца? — фыркнул в ответ Сядэ. — Вы только на него посмотрите, едва проработал там неделю, а уже готов затащить нас туда силой!

Сигу улыбнулся и вполголоса рассмеялся, опуская голову.

— Я тоже не хочу в Старбакс, — пробормотал Сигу, присоединяясь к Сядэ. — Там всегда слишком шумно и слишком много людей.

— Я конечно люблю ту сладкую бурду, которую там продают, но цены… — протянул Сунь Бо. — Тут должно быть какое-то хорошее место, надо поискать.

— Ладно-ладно, — обескураженно поднимая руки, сказал Хаотин, мгновенно признавая собственную капитуляцию. — Пойдёмте, поищем какое-нибудь бюджетное место.

— Пойдём, — согласились остальные с ним, и они зашагали дальше, оборачиваясь по сторонам в поисках подходящей им кофейни, где они могли бы вчетвером устроиться у большого столика и провести несколько часов, наблюдая за тем, как небо за окном постепенно наливается синеватой чернотой.

В конце концов они нашли подходящее место — совсем маленькую кофейню с большой круглой кошкой на вывеске, почти пустую в этот дневной час, с длинными лентами светящихся гирлянд у входа и разноцветными лампочками, украшающими витрины, приятным запахом кофе, наполняющим небольшое помещение, и приемлемыми ценами. Бариста за стойкой была довольно милой к ним, хоть и выглядела очень уставшей, а медовый раф, который Хаотин решил попробовать, отобрав чашку у Сигу, оставлял во рту удивительно нежное послевкусие.

Было приятно просто посидеть в подобном месте с близкими людьми. Запах и вкус кофе, лёгкий свет, падающий из окна на лицо сидящего напротив Сядэ, ощущение совсем близкого присутствия Сигу, сидящего на диванчике рядом — всё это было словно именно тем, в чём Хаотин нуждался всё это время. В тот момент всё казалось таким лёгким и простым, не нуждающимся в обдумывании и осмыслении, и лежащая на плечах Хаотина тяжесть почти не ощущалась.

Они обсуждали что-то нейтральное — экзамены, учителей, школьные клубы, книги и прочее, — смеялись, когда Сядэ показывал какие-то идиотские видео на своём телефоне, и в те минуты можно было не думать ни о чём другом. В какой-то момент Сигу, забравший высокий стакан латте из рук Хаотина, уложил голову на чужое плечо и мягко прижался ближе, позволяя чужой ладони приобнять себя за спину. Босян и Сядэ, сидящие напротив них, обменялись понимающими взглядами. Они, наверное, могли бы и изобразить притворное отвращение, и сказать что-нибудь о том, что от настолько сладкой парочки у окружающихся может развиться кариес, но они не стали, и Хаотин был им за это благодарен. Не то чтобы он разозлился, сделай они так — в конце-концов, шутка так и осталась бы шуткой, — но Сигу, наверное, не отнёсся бы к лёгким поддразниваниям так же, как сам Хаотин. В конце концов, Босян и Сядэ были его друзьями, в то время как для Сигу они были немногим ближе, чем любые другие ребята из школы его возраста.

— Поимейте некоторое уважение к своим одиноким друзьям, — только и фыркнул Сядэ, не выпуская изо рта соломинку, торчащую из его стакана.

— Говори за себя, — одёрнул его Босян.

По его лицу, на котором отразилось довольное выражение, Хаотин понял, что их дела с Чжиганом-Гэ, кажется, пошли на лад. У него самого не было возможности как следует расспросить Босяна об этом в последнее время, но тот, кажется, неплохо справлялся и сам. Должно быть, сердце Чжигана-гэ быстро растаяло в присутствии недалёкого школьника, таскающегося за ним, словно хвост, и он, как и раньше, согласился на всё после одно-единственного извинения. Хаотин был рад за них, на самом деле. Он мог бы спросить Сигу об этом, но тот, наверное, не мог бы сказать ничего толкового — всё же он пропустил полную рабочую неделю из-за болезни.

— М? — приподнял бровь Сядэ, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся Хаотину. — Я чего-то не знаю?

— С чего это ты взял? — фыркнул в ответ Босян, изображая абсолютно непонимающее выражение. — Ничего подобного.

Сядэ усмехнулся себе под нос и снова уткнулся носом в полупустой стакан кофе.

— Я хочу десерт, — выдохнул он. — Тут есть пирожные, да?

— Если пойдёшь брать, то возьми и мне, — попросил его Хаотин, а потом, переведя вопросительный взгляд на сидящего рядом Сигу, добавил, — и для Сяо Юя возьми тоже


	11. Chapter 11

— Держи, — улыбнулся Хаотин, протягивая Сигу бумажный стаканчик горячего шоколада с ванильным сиропом. — Осторожно, держи за манжету, он очень горячий.

Пальцы Сигу сомкнулись на бумажной манжете вокруг стакана, и он осторожно улыбнулся, поднимая глаза на стоящего рядом Хаотина. Они давно разошлись с Сядэ и Босяном, и Хаотин, желая провести ещё немного времени вместе, предложил сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём. Было уже чертовски поздно — вечернее декабрьское небо над их головами смотрело на землю огромным чёрным глазом, усыпанное мелкими серебристыми звёздами. Рождественские огни горели по обеим сторонам улицы, по которой они шли плечом к плечу, освещая всё золотисто-розоватым светом, от которого внутри понемногу теплело. Это походило на какую-то сказку, наполненную лёгким сиянием, едва слышным детским смехом и сладковатым запахом горячего шоколада.

Сигу держал стакан у самых своих губ, то и дело поднося его к ним и делая несколько глотков. Его кремовый шарф — кажется, другого у него просто не было, — чуть развевался за его спиной, грозя за что-то зацепиться, как и его расстёгнутая куртка, которую Хаотин, будь его воля, застегнул бы.

— Не хочешь пройтись по магазинам? — спросил Хаотин, наклоняясь чуть ближе к Сигу. — Я всё ещё не решил, что тебе подарить на Рождество, может быть, поможешь выбрать?

— Не трать на меня ещё больше денег, — покачал головой Сигу. — Мне и так кажется, что ты всю свою зарплату переводишь на те ланчбоксы, которые постоянно приносишь.

— Это мои деньги, я могу тратить их на всё, что хочу, — пожал плечами Хаотин, легонько приобнимая младшего. — Ты мой парень, я не оставлю тебя без подарка на Рождество.

Сигу кивнул, прикрывая глаза.

— Мне тогда тоже нужно думать, что тебе подарить, м, Хаотин? — спросил Сигу, приподнимая бровь.

— Если хочешь, — не настаивая, пробормотал Хаотин. — На самом деле, мы можем просто провести время вместе, для меня это уже будет подарком от тебя.

— Для меня тоже, — признался Сигу, бросая на Хаотина чуть несмелый взгляд. — Хотя мы вместе почти каждый день, да?

— Тебе это не нравится?

— Нравится, нравится, — опуская голову, отозвался Сигу и легонько прижался головой к чужому плечу. — Но правда, пожалуйста, не дари мне ничего такого, ладно? Я не очень люблю подарки. Можем просто поужинать вместе или пойти погулять в каком-нибудь красивом месте вдвоём, или ещё что-то...

Хаотин, на несколько секунд задумавшись, всё же коротко кивнул, чуть сильнее сжимая ладонь на плече Сигу. Ему не хотелось нарушать чужие личные границы, и он планировал уважать желания Сигу, даже если временами они шли вразрез с его собственными. Ему вспомнилось то единственное Рождество, которое ему довелось провести вместе с Сигу — тогда он, кажется, подарил младшему самую обычную маленькую шоколадную пирамидку с вафельной посыпкой, обёрнутую в разрисованную фольгу. Тогда Сигу улыбнулся ему так, что стало понятно, что даже подобной мелочи более чем достаточно, чтобы сделать младшего чуточку счастливее. Может быть, ему и сейчас не следовало думать о подарках всерьёз? В конце концов, они были друг у друга, и едва ли кто-то мог желать большего, чем то, чем они уже обладали.

— Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, — кивнул Хаотин. — Ты как, хочешь ещё погулять или мне проводить тебя до дома?

Сигу пожал плечами, задумчиво жмурясь и снова потираясь виском о чужое плечо, на которое опирался. Прижав стакан с горячим шоколадом к губам, Сигу сделал последний глоток, а потом, прищурившись, выбросил его в ближайшую урну. Одна из его освободившихся рук скользнула на спину Хаотина, приобнимая его за талию, а потом Сигу и вовсе развернулся к нему всем телом и обнял обеими руками, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь.

— Давай погуляем ещё немного? — попросил он, поднимая лицо, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Хаотина. — Хочу ещё немного посмотреть на рождественские огни.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Хаотин, легонько чмокая Сигу в лоб. — Пошли?

— Угу, — согласился Сигу, но они оба почему-то не сдвинулись с места.

Сигу смотрел на него снизу тёмно-карими глазами, в этом освещении кажущимися золотисто-шоколадными, и в его взгляде светилась лёгкая улыбка. Приподнявшись на носочках, он коротко чмокнул Хаотина в губы, а потом улыбнулся до появления крошечных ямочек на щеках. Хаотин улыбнулся в ответ, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы беспечно рассмеяться, и чмокнул Сигу в ответ, обхватывая его щёку рукой и ощущая чужую улыбку в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

— Ты такой милый, — сквозь едва сдерживаемый смех пробормотал он. — Пойдём.

У входа в большие заведения стояли невысокие искусственные ели, оплетённые разноцветными мигающими гирляндами. Над дверями кое-где висели рождественские венки из еловых веток, украшенные ярко-красными атласными лентами, соцветиями орешника, искусственными шишками или маленькими свечами. Пару раз Хаотин, кажется, даже видел омелу, хотя и не был уверен в том, она ли это. Золотистые огни блестящих витрин и разноцветных лампочек, развешанных в окнах и оплетающих фонарные столбы, озаряли улицу ярким светом. В обычные дни в подобный час на улицах тоже было довольно светло, но настолько — почти никогда. Сигу, всё ещё обнимающий Хаотина за пояс и льнущий к его плечу, шёл медленно, то и дело приостанавливаясь, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам. Хаотин тоже оглядывался, то и дело засматриваясь на круглые розовато-золотистые лампочки, отбрасывающие пятна неровного света на их с Сигу лица.

На улице было довольно прохладно, не настолько, как несколько дней назад, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы время от времени зябко ёжиться. Хаотин словил себя на мысли, что идти вот так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, было попросту теплее. Сигу жался к нему, словно насквозь продрогший котёнок поближе к обогревателю — не то чтобы Хаотин был слишком-то против, — да и сам он чувствовал, как от тех мест, в которых они соприкасались с Сигу, по его телу расползается лёгкое тепло.

Они ещё долго ходили по улицам, наслаждаясь атмосферой Рождества, и ещё раз заглянули в маленькую кофейню, чтобы взять по ещё одному стаканчику горячего шоколада с сиропом. Будь время не настолько поздним, Хаотин обязательно предложил бы Сигу сходить на набережную, но часы уже приближались к одиннадцати. В конечном счёте их бесцельная прогулка завершилась ровно у дома, где жил Сяо Юй, и Хаотин, получив короткий поцелуй на прощание, засобирался уходить.

— Знаешь, Сигу, — остановился Хаотин, не отпуская чужую руку из своей, — как думаешь, если я приглашу тебя на рождественский ужин к себе домой, ты хотя бы попробуешь подумать об этом?

— Рождество уже послезавтра, — неуверенно пробормотал Сигу, не пытаясь вырвать свою руку из чужой. — Я не знаю.

— Я не настаиваю, — сразу же поправил себя Хаотин. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один на Рождество. Я бы отпраздновал с тобой, но, боюсь, мой отец меня четвертует, если я не появлюсь дома.

Сигу, чуть поджимая губы, понимающе кивнул. На его лице отразилось выражение задумчивости и беспокойства, и Хаотин, глядя на него, тяжело сглотнул. У них был отличный вечер, портить завершение которого неудачно заданными вопросами совершенно не хотелось.

— Скажи, Сян Хаотин, а он не четвертует тебя, если ты приведёшь меня в его дом? — спросил Сигу тихо, поднимая на Хаотина чуть усталый и беспокойный взгляд.

— Попытается, может быть, — не стал отрицать Хаотин.

Сигу кивнул, опуская голову вниз и сжимая губы. Его глаза забегали по сторонам, ни на чём не останавливаясь, а рука, всё ещё держащая ладонь Хаотина, чуть задрожала.

— Я подумаю, — наконец ответил он, сглатывая. — Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра утром, если ты придёшь?

— Конечно приду, — кивнул Хаотин и наклонился, чтобы мягко поцеловать Сигу в лоб, ровно у самого края красной вязаной шапки. — Но я не настаиваю, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, что я давлю на тебя и у тебя нет выбора.

— Понимаю, — чуть заметно улыбнулся Сигу, прикрывая глаза. — Увидимся утром тогда, да?

— Да, — согласился Хаотин, отпуская чужую ладонь и делая шаг назад.

Сигу кивнул, снова опуская голову. Хаотин уже собирался было уходить, когда Сигу резко дёрнулся в его сторону, схватил его за полы расстёгнутой куртки и поцеловал почти грубо, сам приподнимаясь на носочки и заставляя Хаотина склониться к себе. В этом поцелуе было слишком много зубов, языка и пальцев, сжимающихся на одежде. Сигу никогда не целовался настолько агрессивно, и, хотя поцелуй закончился настолько быстро, что Хаотин едва успел ответить на него, это было почти безумно приятно. Глаза Сигу, смотрящие прямо в лицо Хаотину, были затянуты тяжёлой густой поволокой, сквозь которую проглядывало что-то очень тёмное и горячее.

Было так непривычно видеть его таким, с голодно смотрящими глазами из-под чуть дрожащих чёрных ресниц. Он был таким красивым в ту секунду — Хаотин чувствовал, как чужое дыхание, сорвавшееся с влажных губ, оседает на его лице, и безумно хотел притянуть младшего к себе ещё раз.

— До завтра, — прошептал Сигу, развернулся и, взбежав по ступенькам, скрылся в своём подъезде.

Возвращаясь домой, Хаотин прихватил велосипед из велопроката — после дня, проведённого на ногах, он сомневался в том, что сможет дойти до дома на своих двоих. Ему подумалось, что хорошо, что он не работает по понедельникам, потому что уверенности в том, что он сможет завтра после занятий отработать шестичасовую смену, у него совершенно не было. Сигу, в отличие от него, правда, работал — Чжиган-Гэ и без того позволил ему взять отгулы на целую неделю, и теперь младший, по его же словам, чувствовал себя очень неудобно по отношению к своему боссу.

Их собственный дом не был украшен — семья Хаотина не слишком-то серьёзно относилась к празднованию Рождества, ограничиваясь только праздничным ужином в семейном кругу. Оставив велосипед на ближайшей станции велопроката, оставшийся квартал до дома Хаотин просто прошагал, толком не оглядываясь по сторонам и сильно спеша. Часы, висящие над диваном в гостиной, показывали без пятнадцати минут полночь, когда Хаотин открыл дверь своим ключом и чуть воровато огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, легли ли его домочадцы спать или ещё нет. Отца и сестры не было видно, в то время как мать сидела за кухонным столом, разложив перед собой какую-то газету. Очки для чтения, которые она в последнее время надевала всё чаще и чаще, сидели низко у неё на носу, а глубокая складка, пролегшая между её бровей, говорила о том, что, кажется, она была всерьёз обеспокоена чем-то.

— Доброй ночи, — стягивая куртку, поприветствовал её Хаотин, проходя на кухню и открывая холодильник, чтобы достать оттуда коробку с апельсиновым соком.

— Ты снова поздно, — без осуждения пробормотала она так, словно отмечала какой-то нейтральный факт. — Как провели время?

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, наливая остатки холодного сока со дна коробки в стакан. — Было здорово. Будешь сока, мам?

Женщина покачала головой, снова возвращаясь взглядом к газете, лежащей перед ней.

— Ты ведь пришёл так поздно не из-за того, что вы впятером вляпались в какие-то неприятности? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— Никаких неприятностей, — улыбнулся он так, словно пытаясь клятвенно заверить её в своих словах. — И, знаешь, мам...

— М?

Хаотин задумчиво прикрыл глаза, давая себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы обдумать, рассказывать что-то матери или нет. Сделав пару глотков сока, он, всё ещё не слишком уверенный в том, какие слова подобрать и какие детали стоит опустить, продолжил:

— На самом деле нас сегодня не было пятеро, — покачал головой он. — Только я, Босян, Сядэ и Юй Сигу. Так что не бойся, в таком составе нам было не до неприятностей. Я бы вернулся раньше, но решил, что стоит проводить Сигу до дома, и мы немного засмотрелись на рождественские огни.

— Главное, что ты вернулся до полуночи, — спокойно произнесла она, не отрывая взгляд от газеты перед собой. — Я рада, что вы хорошо провели время.

Потом она замолчала, и Хаотин допил сок в тишине. Может быть, ему стоило поужинать, но аппетита у него почему-то не было.

— Юй Сигу... — вздохнула она, и к концу чужого имени её интонация перешла на едва слышный полушёпот. — Как он поживает?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Хаотин, доставляя из кармана телефон. — Хочешь посмотреть фотографии?

Хаотин разблокировал телефон, придвинул соседний стул ближе к матери, садясь рядом с ней, и открыл альбом недавно сделанных фотографий, выбирая общее селфи их четверых, которое они сделали по дороге в кофейню. Сядэ и Босян стояли чуть дальше, а Сигу — чуть ближе, устроившись под свободной рукой Хаотина, и все они улыбались, смотря в камеру, которую на вытянутой руке держал Хаотин. Большую часть фотографий, которые они сделали в тот день, пришлось снимать ему самому — просто потому, что он был самым высоким в компании и делать снимки для него было проще, чем для остальных. Много фотографий, правда, сделал и Сядэ, у которого получались действительно хорошие снимки.

— Я так давно не видела твоих друзей, — забирая телефон из его рук и поднося его чуть ближе к глазам, тихо вздохнула его мать. — Они уже так выросли...

— Да? — спросил Хаотин, пожимая плечами. — Может быть.

— Да, — чуть улыбнулась женщина, прикрывая глаза. — Вот этот маленький мальчик — это же Юй Сигу, да?

— Угу, это Сигу, — кивнул Хаотин, сглатывая и едва заметно приподнимая уголки губ.

— Он такой маленький, — пробормотала она, невольно прикасаясь пальцами к чужому лицу на фотографии. — Он же в твоём классе, да?

— Да, он всего на месяц младше меня, — ответил Хаотин. — И не такой он маленький, они с папой, наверное, одного роста.

Мать мягко улыбнулась ему, отдавая телефон ему в руки. Хаотин с трудом мог понять, что скрывалось за этой улыбкой. Может быть, она пыталась быть поддерживающей — настолько, насколько она могла быть, — а может просто пыталась исправить их уже испорченные отношения пусть даже и таким очевидно дискомфортным для неё способом. Не то чтобы Хаотин имел что-то против. По крайней мере, пусть и чуть натянутый, пусть и неловкий, но разговор был куда лучше, чем тяжёлое гнетущее молчание, в котором они постоянно пребывали до этого.

— Показать ещё? — спросил он осторожно, снова открывая альбом и выбирая какой-нибудь неплохой снимок.

Мать кивнула, поворачивая голову в его сторону, когда он снова протянул ей телефон.

На фотографии были они с Сигу, стоящие перед какой-то большой ёлкой, увешанной золотыми гирляндами. Свет отбрасывал на них яркие отблески. Хаотин обнимал Сигу за плечо и прижимался губами к его виску, скрытому под тканью его шапки, и над их лицах отражалось почти идентичное выражение лёгкой теплой радости.

— Мам, ты знаешь, он согласился со мной встречаться, — добавил Хаотин, чуть наклоняясь к матери. — Здорово, да?

— Здорово, — очень тихо откликнулась мать, немигающим взглядом смотря на фотографию перед собой.

Она выглядела уставшей. Очень, и немного смущённой и непонимающей. Её губы, растянутые в едва заметной улыбке, заставляли всё его лицо выглядеть словно восковая маска.

— Ты так изменился в последнее время, сынок, — тихо пробормотала она, прикрывая глаза. — Взялся за ум, учишься, хорошо сдал промежуточные, всерьёз думаешь об университете, решил начать работать... Скажи, всё это из-за этого мальчика?

— Угу, — не стал отрицать очевидное Хаотин. — Мам, я... Я правда хочу быть достаточно хорошим для него. Он заслуживает самого лучшего, того, кто сможет его поддерживать и помогать ему. Ему нужен сильный человек рядом, и я хочу хотя бы попытаться быть именно таким человеком.

— А та милая девочка, с которой ты встречался раньше... Ли Сыюй, да? Для неё тебе не хотелось быть достаточно хорошим? — спросила женщина, поджимая губы и вопросительно хмуря брови.

Хаотин вздохнул, закусывая губы. Он совершенно отвык от того, чтобы говорить с матерью по душам, и теперь ощущал себя растерянным и неуверенным. Выбирать слова в разговоре с ней приходилось куда осторожнее, чем в разговорах со своими друзьями.

— Я не был влюблён в неё, — пожал плечами Хаотин, поднимая глаза в попытке избежать чужого взгляда. — По крайней мере... с ней всё было совсем не так, как с Сигу. Не по-настоящему. Она и правда хорошая, я знаю, но...

— Хорошо, — вздохнула мать и легонько сжала его большую ладонь своей маленькой. — Это хорошо.

— Да?

— Угу, — улыбаясь всё ещё немного вымученно, кивнула женщина. — Это очень хорошо, если ты и вправду по-настоящему влюбился. Особенно если он действительно такой хороший и заставляет тебя хотеть быть лучше. Так ведь?

Хаотин несколько раз кивнул, чувствуя, что в этом жесте есть что-то слишком отчаянное.

На материнском лице оставалась тяжёлая натянутая улыбка, но, наверное, в тот момент для Хаотина было достаточно и этого. Её губы чуть дрожали, и она несколько раз облизнула их, словно бы пытаясь вернуть себе потерянный самоконтроль. 

Было понятно, что и ей самой, должно быть, очень тяжело найти нужные слова.

— Спасибо, что стараешься, — пробормотал Хаотин, легонько прикасаясь к чужой ладони в ответ.

— Ты ведь мой сын, — снова облизывая губы и тяжело опуская голову, отозвалась она. — Как я могу не? А этот Юй Сигу, он, кажется, и вправду очень милый мальчик. Такой... хорошенький. И вы вместе хорошо смотритесь, правда. И мне нравится фото. Вот это, где только вы вдвоём стоите. Может быть, отправишь мне его?

— Отправлю. Спасибо, мам, — повторил он ещё раз. — Для меня это очень-очень важно.

Несколько минут они молчали, сидя рядом друг с другом. Мать Хаотина то и дело вздыхала, и он сам тоже дышал слишком тяжело. Им было тяжело говорить друг с другом, настолько, что разговор порой казался более неловким, чем тягучая и неловкая тишина, воцаряющаяся каждый раз, когда ни один из них не мог придумать что же ещё добавить. Хаотину подумалось, что Сигу наверняка что-нибудь бы придумал — он ведь и раньше, даже будучи тихим интровертом, всегда мог найти правильные слова в сложной ситуации.

Мать назвала Сигу "милым мальчиком". Он ведь и правда был таким, по крайней мере большую часть времени — Хаотин вспомнил, как голодно младший смотрел на него, когда они поцеловались на прощание, и невольно сглотнул.

— Мам? — спросил он, поворачивая голову к ней.

— Что такое? — чуть приподняв брови, спросила женщина.

— Мам, как ты думаешь... — начал Хаотин, прикрывая глаза и сглатывая. — Сигу мог бы прийти к нам на ужин на Рождество? Он живёт один, и я не хочу, чтобы он проводил праздник в одиночестве. Если ты не против, то я сам поговорю с папой.

— Поговоришь? — переспросила мать.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — сам себя поправил Хаотин, опуская голову.

Мать кивнула, так, что по этому жесту не было понятно, "да" это или "нет". Поправив очки, сползшие на кончик носа, она тяжело вздохнула. Её взгляд снова упал на лежащую на столе газету, открытую на втором развороте с новостями внешней политики. Хаотина вдруг пронзила мысль о том, что, должно быть, его мать и вовсе не читала газету — она никогда не интересовалась политикой и экономикой, в конце концов, — а просто ждала его возвращения домой и пыталась себя чем-то занять.

Как долго она сидела, уставившись на раскрытые перед ней сероватые страницы, испещрённые мелкими иероглифами, ничего не видящими глазами?

— Я подумаю, — наконец прошептала мать в ответ. — Поговорим завтра, когда вернёшься с занятий. Или ты снова задержишься допоздна?

— Я приду пораньше, — кивнул Хаотин и устало откинулся на спинку стула. — Не переживай.

***

Сигу встретил его, чуть высунувшись из окна и махая ему рукой. Растрёпанный с утра и чуть заспанный, он выглядел очаровательно и одновременно уютно. Лёгкие круги под глазами и слегка желтоватый цвет лица выдавали то, что Сигу не слишком-то выспался, но, в общем-то, он выглядел так большую часть времени, и Хаотин, притягивая его к себе и целуя в висок, решил не акцентировать на это особенного внимания.

— Ты ещё не оделся? — спросил он, окидывая взглядом чужую огромную белую футболку с растянутым воротом и такие же растянутые слишком короткие домашние штаны, открывающие его лодыжки. — Мы так не опоздаем?

— Не должны, — покачал головой Сигу. — Я приготовил завтрак. Ничего необычного, просто яичница, но тут всё равно хватит на двоих. Хочешь?

— Давай, — пожал плечами Хаотин.

— Тогда ты разложи по тарелкам и достань вилки с ножами, хорошо? — попросил Сигу, а сам скользнул в сторону ванной, не отделённой от жилой комнаты даже самой тонкой дверью.

Соблазн проследить взглядом за тем, как младший переодевается из своей растянутой домашней одежды был велик, но Хаотин не стал этого делать. Доставая вилки из стакана, стоящего рядом с составленными стопкой тарелками, он всё же зацепил краем глаза кусочек профиля Сигу, натягивающего на себя школьную рубашку — выступающие рёбра, тонкое тело, которое Хаотин, наверное, мог бы обхватить обеими ладонями, несколько крошечных родинок, рассыпанных по оливковой коже, — и тут же отвернулся, понимая, что ему не стоило видеть даже того немного, что он увидел.

Он разложил яичницу по тарелкам, оставляя небольшую сковородку на тумбочке. Когда Сигу вышел из ванной, застёгивая маленькие пуговицы на манжетах, на невысоком столике, с которого Хаотин осторожно убрал все бумаги, уже был разложен приготовленный завтрак и стояли два стакана с соком, пакет которого стоял у Сигу в тумбочке с едой.

— Садись, — улыбнулся Хаотин, сам опускаясь на пол. — Приятного аппетита.

— Угу, тебе тоже, — кивнул Сигу, садясь рядом.

Они начали есть в тишине, но почти сразу же снова заговорили, оба не желая молчать в компании друг друга. Сигу смеялся, пытаясь не подавиться едой и не захлебнуться соком, и Хаотин едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы осторожно стереть несколько крошек с края чужих губ.

— Насчёт того, что ты спрашивал вчера, — начал Сигу, отодвигая тарелку в сторону и приживаясь губами к краю стакана.

— Да?

— Угу, — кивнул младший.

Отодвинув стакан и поднявшись на ноги, Сигу собрал посуду и понёс её в сторону раковины. Вернувшись за сковородой, Сигу остановился в дверном проёме и тяжело вздохнул.

— Когда мы в прошлый раз об этом говорили, ты сказал, что твои родители не в курсе, что ты... то есть, что тебе нравятся парни, — пробормотал Сигу, прижимаясь виском к деревянному дверному косяку.

— Угу? — не очень уверенно отозвался Хаотин. — Я недавно сказал своей маме, на самом деле. Она, кстати, вроде ничего, неплохо отреагировала. Вчера даже сказала, что ты милашка.

— Так и сказала? — переспросил Сигу, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. — Что я "милашка"?

— Почти, — кивнул Хаотин, вздыхая. — Я думаю, ты ей нравишься. По крайней мере, точно понравишься, если вы познакомитесь по-настоящему. Она даже просила прислать ей наши вчерашние фотографии, где мы вместе. Сказала, что мы хорошо вместе смотримся.

Сигу тихо прыснул. Когда он улыбался так — чуть ехидно и лукаво, — его глаза превращались в две маленькие щёлочки. Поджав губы и несколько раз непроизвольно облизнувшись, он вздохнул и, чуть замявшись, кивнул, кажется, сам не понимая, что он подразумевает под этим жестом.

— Сяо Юй? — тихо позвал его Хаотин, встречаясь своим вопросительным взглядом с чужим чуть усталым и одновременно с тем ехидным.

— А что? Мы ведь с тобой и вправду неплохо вместе выглядим, — пожал плечами Сигу и вернулся к раковине, чтобы быстро перемыть посуду.

Хаотин нахмурился на секунду, а потом расслабленно выдохнул и улыбнулся, приподнимая уголки губ. Иногда то, как Сигу вёл себя, бросало Хаотина в краску. Это было даже странно, пожалуй, учитывая то, что заставить Хаотина краснеть было почти невозможно. Но этот Сигу каким-то образом умудрялся делать это, хитро улыбаясь и испытующе поглядывая из-под ресниц, и иногда Хаотин не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет. 

Должно быть, нравилось — но признаться себе в этом было слишком сложно.

Из ванной послышался звук тихо льющейся из крана воды. Сигу что-то тихо-тихо напевал, водя мыльной губкой по тарелкам. Хаотин не мог различить ни слова, но ему, наверное, было и не нужно — он просто опёрся подбородком о лежащие на столе ладони и прикрыл глаза. У Сигу был хороший голос, довольно слабый и неуверенный, но очень чистый, и его было приятно слушать, даже если он и просто едва слышно мурлыкал что-то себе под нос. Его пение и вправду чем-то напоминало мурлыканье, очень тихое и наполненное круглыми короткими звуками.

— Сян Хаотин, покорми Черныша, пожалуйста, — попросил Сигу, выглядывая из ванной на секунду. — Корм стоит на полу возле его домика.

Хаотин кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги с один шаг пересекая расстояние между собой и небольшим оранжевым телевизором, стоящим на высокой стопке стареньких книг. Черныш, устроившийся на своей ветке, совсем не двигался и кажется, не обращал внимания на всё вокруг, и, даже когда Хаотин наложил ему корма, остался на прежнем месте, даже не поведя усиками. Снежку — то есть Чернышу, теперь ведь его звали Чернышом, — было в общем-то совершенно плевать на мир за пределами своего крошечного домика. Отчасти Хаотин завидовал чужой способности совершенно не задумываться обо всём. Будь он таким — и жизнь наверняка стала бы в разы проще.

— Пойдём, — хлопнул его по плечу вышедший из ванной Сигу чуть влажной ладонью. — Бери свой рюкзак.

Хаотин кивнул, схватил свой рюкзак с пола и поднялся на ноги, чтобы выйти из квартиры следом за Сигу.

По дороге в школу они шли почти что плечом к плечу. Хаотину нравилось время от времени легонько дотрагиваться до чужой ладони своей, не пытаясь обхватить её или переплести их пальцы, и ловить улыбающийся взгляд Сигу, который словно бы говорил "Серьёзно, ты хочешь ещё и держаться за руки?".

— Я вчера спрашивал тебя насчёт завтрашнего ужина, ты подумал об этом? — спросил Хаотин, чуть наклоняясь к Сигу.

Сигу неуверенно пожал плечами, имея в виду то ли да, то ли нет.

— Ты сказал, что твоя мама не против, — пробормотал Сигу тихо. — А твой отец? И твоя сестрёнка? Они ведь не знают, что мы встречаемся. И что ты... Я не знаю, Сян Хаотин. Ты только вчера говорил, что твой отец, может быть, попытается тебя четвертовать, если ты приведёшь меня к себе домой. Я не хочу устраивать проблемы вашей семье и быть причиной того, что у вас ещё сильнее испортятся отношения. И ещё я, если честно, не уверен, готов ли я рассказывать о наших отношениях кому-то. То есть, конечно, много кто и так знает, все твои друзья, и Чжиган-Гэ, но...

— Я понял, — кивнул Хаотин, легонько дотрагиваясь до чужой ладони. — Всё нормально. Я всё понимаю.

Сигу покачал головой, словно говоря, что нет, ничего Хаотин не понимает, и тихо вздохнул.

— Я хочу пойти, — наконец пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза. — Правда.

— Да? — переспросил Хаотин.

— Да, хочу, — повторил Сигу чуть увереннее, но всё ещё тихо. — Просто я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Точнее, наверное, даже уверен, что не хорошая. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если я заявлюсь к тебе домой и скажу твоим родителям, что я твой бойфренд. Даже если твоя мама знает... всё равно ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Если ты так думаешь, — вздохнул Хаотин, останавливаясь и чуть придерживая Сигу за талию. — То ладно.

Сигу вздохнул. Его губы задрожали, но сказать ничего он не смог, только поднял на Хаотина слегка беспомощный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Слушай, — начал он, сглатывая. — Может быть... мы могли бы пойти как друзья? Скажешь своему отцу, что я просто... одноклассник, которого ты не хочешь оставлять одного на Рождество?

Хаотин чуть крепче сжал чужую талию ладонями и прижался коротким поцелуем к чужому лбу. Сигу чуть сжался в его лёгком объятии, а потом осторожно поднялся на носочки и быстро чмокнул Хаотина в щёку.

— Так что? — спросил Сигу вполголоса, чуть хмурясь. — Думаешь, это тоже плохая идея?

— Может быть, — не стал отрицать очевидно Хаотин, всё ещё не отпуская Сигу от себя. - Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты пришёл, так что... Я поговорю с родителями, и с мамой отдельно. Всё будет хорошо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил за ним Сигу. — Пойдём, так мы точно опоздаем в школу.

Хаотин кивнул. Они разорвали объятие, не сговариваясь, а потом пошли в сторону школы, вновь то и дело дотрагиваясь до ладоней друг друга, но так и не сцепляя пальцы.

Школьный день едва ли отличался от любого другого школьного дня. Хаотин пытался удержать себя от того, чтобы уснуть на уроках, время от времени отвлекаясь на работу, которую ему подкинул один знакомый студент. Учителя поглядывали на него с лёгким осуждением, но ничего не говорили, и Хаотину в тот момент было достаточно и этого. Сигу, сидящий перед ним, тоже выглядел так, словно вот-вот заснёт, но держался он чуть лучше самого Хаотина и даже не зевал. Во время обеденного перерыва они ели вместе с остальными друзьями Хаотина — Сигу поначалу сопротивлялся, кажется, чуть напуганный тем описанием, которое дал Сяэню и Гаочуню Сядэ во время их вчерашней прогулки, но в конце концов удивительно быстро согласился, хоть и состроил слегка недовольное лицо. Большая часть столов в их кафетерии не была рассчитана на то, чтобы за ними сидели по шесть человек, но Босян, с которым Хаотин, Сигу и Сядэ столкнулись в коридоре, сказал, что Сяэню и Гаочуню что-то срочно понадобилось в библиотеке, и что они, наверное, присоединятся к ним чуть позже. Сядэ покосился на Хаотина и выразительно приподнял бровь, на что тот только пожал плечами.

Сяэнь и Гаочунь действительно присоединились к ним позже, когда остальные уже почти покончили со своей едой и просто сидели, разговаривая. Они пришли отдельно, но со слишком небольшим перерывом. Верхняя пуговица на рубашке Сяэня была расстёгнута слишком красноречиво, а его обычно бледные губы выглядели влажными, налившимися кровью и опухшими — не настолько сильно, чтобы это мог заметить человек, не обращающий на это особенно пристального внимания, но достаточно для того, чтобы Сядэ и Хаотин обменялись понимающими взглядами и промолчали.

"Прямо в школе?" — подумал Хаотин, но не стал развивать эту мысль дальше, понимая, что это совершенно не его дело. В конце концов, Сяэнь и Гаочунь были взрослыми людьми, которые могли самостоятельно решать, какие глупости им совершать.

Сядэ, наверное, думал о чём-то подобном, судя по едва заметному выражению шока напополам с отвращением в глубине его глаз.

После того как Сяэнь и Гаочунь появились за столом, атмосфера стала чуть более напряжённой, по большей части из-за того, что рядом с ними Сигу чувствовал себя куда менее комфортно, чем в компании Сядэ и Босяна. Хаотин легонько сжал его плечо рукой, давая понять, что всё в порядке и что он рядом, и Сигу легонько кивнул в ответ на это движение, опуская глаза к своей почти пустой тарелке с куриным супом. Должно быть, для того, чтобы он перестал быть таким напряжённым рядом с Сяэнем и Гаочунем, нужно было время — куда больше времени, чем один вечер, за который потребовался ему вчера, чтобы расслабиться в присутствии Сядэ и Босяна.

Оставшуюся часть обеда Сигу молчал, прижимаясь к боку чуть приобнимающего его Хаотина, и то и дело поглядывал на сидящих напротив него близнецов слегка напряжённым взглядом. За столом, правда, всё равно было слишком шумно — Гаочунь, Сяэнь и Босян поддерживали шум на достаточно высоком уровне и без участия остальных в их разговоре. Сядэ большую часть времени смотрел в свой телефон, не слишком обращая внимание на разговор о неожиданном тесте, который сбросил им на головы учитель биологии. Отрывался от экрана он только для того, чтобы бросить взгляд на Сяэня — то ли осуждающий, то ли просто слегка усталый и чуть обречённый. Хаотин всё ещё считал, что им не стоит совать нос в чужую личную жизнь, какие бы вопросы она не вызывала, но он мог понять, почему сделать это для Сядэ было куда сложнее, чем для него самого.

В его памяти, как бы ни старался он копаться в ней, не было и намёка на отношения Сяэня и Гаочуня, выходящие за рамки отношений лучших друзей. Должно быть, тогда они скрывали это чуть лучше, или Сядэ был способен держать язык за зубами, не посвящая никого в личную жизнь своего брата, или Хаотин, полностью занятый попытками заставить Сигу ответить на его чувства, просто не обращал никакого внимания на то, что происходило в жизнях его лучших друзей. 

Хаотин помнил, что у Гаочуня была девушка в университете — вроде как очень хорошая и довольно остроумная, — но это было в университете, а в школе, он, кажется, ни с кем и не встречался. У Сяэня, кажется, была целая череда девушек, меняющихся настолько часто, что Хаотин с трудом мог вспомнить имена даже нескольких из них. В этом не было ничего странного — если оставить за скобками его инфантильность и глупость, Сяэнь, в общем-то, был довольно очаровательным и привлекательным. Не было ничего странного и в том, что надолго с ним девушки не задерживались — оставляя за скобками его очаровательность вкупе с красивыми глазами и отличными бицепсами, Сяэнь, в общем-то, был довольно инфантильным и безответственным.

Сейчас они даже не сидели рядом, но, проведя несколько минут, то и дело поглядывая на них, Хаотин заметил, как Сяэнь время от времени бросает взгляд на сидящего на другом конце стола Гаочуня и чуть заметно поджимает губы. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то очевидное, но Хаотину казалось, что думать тут собственного говоря не о чем.

Гаочунь пытался было подразнить его и Сигу, но быстро замолчал, поймав осуждающий взгляд Хаотина — понял, должно быть, что время и место для этого не слишком подходящие, и вернулся к разговору с Босяном. Было хорошо, что даже Гаочунь имел некоторое представление о существовании личных границ у других людей. Сигу, сидящий рядом, едва заметно благодарно кивнул ему и легонько потёрся носом о чужое плечо. Увидев этот жест — нежный, но, наверное, со стороны безумно слащавый, — сидящий напротив них Сядэ приглушённо хмыкнул, растягивая губы в едва заметной улыбке. Когда он улыбался искренне, его улыбка выглядела очень хорошо, придавая его и без того узкому лицу ещё более лисье выражение, и Хаотину нравилось то, как он выглядел улыбаясь.

Вторая половина учебного дня прошла почти так же, как и первая — Хаотин не слишком успешно пытался фокусироваться на уроках, в то время как уже проснувшийся Сигу не сводил взгляда с доски, что-то записывая в тетрадь. После занятий Сядэ предложил подвезти Сигу до работы: ему самому нужно было в ту часть города по делам, и он уже заказал такси, и тот, чуть неуверенный, всё же согласился. На прощание Хаотин коротко поцеловал его в висок, пообещав, что зайдёт за ним утром, и зашагал в противоположную сторону от Сигу и Сядэ, направляющихся к только что подъехавшей жёлтой машине.

Хаотин помнил, что обещал вернуться домой пораньше, поэтому он не стал задерживаться в библиотеке или в кафе, хотя отчасти ему и хотелось оттянуть неизбежное. Желание избежать контактов с собственной семьёй, конечно, было довольно глупым и детским, но Хаотин ничего не мог поделать с этими чувствами. По крайней мере, это желание спрятаться от своих же родственников можно было подавить — в достаточно степени для того, чтобы заставить себя идти домой.

В конце концов, он обещал матери прийти домой пораньше, и Хаотин не был человеком, который мог позволить себе не держать слово. В итоге он вернулся ещё до шести вечера, когда дома не было даже младшей сестрёнки — обычно по понедельникам у неё были занятия в музыкальном клубе, из-за которых Юнсин задерживалась в школе допоздна, — да и отец ещё не вернулся с работы. Матери не было видно, но к тому времени, когда Хаотин достал из микроволновки разогретый сэндвич, которым он собирался перекусить, она спустилась на кухню, одетая в свой домашний халат и обмотавшая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

— Хочешь, я приготовлю ужин сегодня? — несмело предложил Хаотин, опуская голову. — Могу сделать что-то вроде карбонары, у нас вроде где-то лежали спагетти.

— Мне казалось, что ты не умеешь готовить, — пробормотала она, останавливаясь у стола.

— Умею, — пожал плечами Хаотин, открывая один из кухонных ящиков, чтобы достать упаковку спагетти, лежащую на самом его дне. Нахмурившись, он проверил срок годности, чтобы убедиться в том, что эти спагетти ещё не испортились. — Отдыхай, я займусь ужином сам.

— Ты так пытаешься меня задобрить? — спросила женщина, отодвигая стул и опуская на него.

— Может быть, — снова пожал плечами Хаотин, не соглашаясь с ней и не отрицая её слов.

Некоторое время, пока Хаотин возился с продуктами и посудой, пытаясь понять, чем можно заменить сливки, которых в их доме никогда не водилось, они не говорили ни о чём. Мать наблюдала за тем, как он варит спагетти, а затем разогревает масло на сковороде и обжаривает мелко нарезанный бекон с чесноком, ничего не говоря и следя за движениями чужих рук. Единственным звуком в кухне был стук ножа по доске и тихое шкворчание масла на сковороде.

Хаотин успел полюбить готовку за время своей жизни в Штатах — это помогало расслабиться и полностью погрузиться в то, что он делает, отвлекаясь от любых внешних тяжёлых мыслей.

— Приятно пахнет, — вздохнула мать, опуская подбородок на столешницу и чуть улыбаясь. — Давно мы не ели итальянской кухни.

— Будет очень вкусно, — пообещал Хаотин, оборачиваясь к ней. — Я обещаю.

Мать вздохнула, прикрывая глаза, и снова чуть улыбнулась.

— Я поговорила с твоим отцом сегодня утром, — начала она, обращаясь одновременно к нему и в никуда, — спросила, что он думает, если к нам на Рождество придёт твой новый друг. Он не против. Сказал, что нехорошо, если какой-то ребёнок встречает Рождество в одиночестве. Ты рад?

— Рад, — кивнул Хаотин. — Ты только... не говори отцу, что мы с ним встречаемся. Думаю, отцу это не очень понравится. Мы просто... придём как друзья, хорошо? Ничего такого, просто не хочу, чтобы Сигу расстраивался или чувствовал себя дискомфортно. Да и вам с Юнсин, наверное, не захочется смотреть на то, как отец ругается...

— Не захочется, — согласилась мать, вздыхая и опуская глаза. — Всё хорошо, приходите как друзья. Так, наверное, и вправду будет лучше.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Хаотин, возвращаясь к плите.

Подсолив взбитые желтки и натерев сыр на мелкой тёрке, Хаотин переложил спагетти в сотейник вместе с чесноком с беконом. Напряжение, натянутое внутри Хаотина словно тугая пружина, чуть разжалось.

До Рождества оставался всего один день.


	12. Chapter 12

Аккуратно причёсанный, одетый в отглаженную синюю рубашку с длинными рукавами и укороченные штаны с подтяжками, Сигу выглядел очень непривычно, но при этом очаровательно. В таком виде он чем-то походил на примерного мальчика из семьи учителей — ему не хватало только больших круглых очков в тонкой чёрной оправе, аккуратно сидящих на переносице, — хотя Хаотин подозревал, что на самом деле штаны не были укороченными: Сигу просто вырос из них и вряд ли мог позволить себе новые. Так или иначе, выглядел Сигу, большую часть времени похожий на нахохлившегося воробья, очаровательно, и, встречая его на пороге своего дома, Хаотин не мог не улыбнуться ему самой широкой улыбкой, какая у него только была.

— Проходи, пожалуйста, — поприветствовал младшего он, открывая перед ним дверь и впуская его в комнату.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Сигу.

Разувшись и поставив свою обувь у порога, Сигу выпрямился — может быть, чуть нервно и неестественно, — и протянул Хаотину среднего размера красный подарочный пакет с нарисованным на нём золотистым рождественским венком. Хаотин непонимающе нахмурился, всё же забирая пакет из чужих рук.

— Это для твоих родителей, — пробормотал Сигу очень тихо и скрестил руки на груди в почти защитном жесте. — И для Юнсин тоже. Скажи своей маме, что это от нас двоих. Тут ничего особенного, но по крайней мере что-то, я же знаю, что ты сам наверняка ничего им не купил.

— Не нужно было… — стушевался было Хаотин. — Правда, Сигу, не нужно было.

— Поздно, я уже выбросил чек, — отозвался Сигу вполголоса, вешая свою лёгкую куртку на вешалку возле входа. — Надеюсь, им понравится.

Мать выглянула из кухни в коридор. На её лице расплылась лёгкая улыбка, когда она, отложив лопатку для овощей в сторону и развязав фартук, подошла к ним. Она ещё не переоделась в своё праздничное платье, которое она по обыкновению надевала на семейные ужины — бежевое и удлинённое, по мнению мамы заставляющее её выглядеть моложе, — и была одета в самую обычную одежду, придающую ей особенно мягкий и домашний вид.

— Добрый день, — улыбнулась она, и Сигу вежливо поклонился ей.

— Мама, это Юй Сигу, — представил его Хаотин, кивая в его сторону. — Сигу, это моя мама.

— Здравствуйте, — осторожно поздоровался Сигу, сохраняя вежливую интонацию голоса. — Спасибо, что позволили мне прийти к вам.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Мы всегда рады друзьям Хаотина в нашем доме, — ласково произнесла женщина. — Проходи, пожалуйста. У нас, правда, ещё не всё готово, но вы с Хаотином можете подождать до ужина в гостиной или в его комнате.

Сигу чуть замялся, а потом перевёл выразительный взгляд на Хаотина, легонько подталкивая его в бок локтем. Хаотин едва сдержался от того, чтобы тихо вскрикнуть от лёгкой боли под рёбрами и слегка подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Мам, это для вас с папой и Юнсин, — пробормотал Хаотин. — От Сигу.

С этими словами он протянул ей красный пакет с мягкими плетёными ручками. Хаотин даже не знал, что там, и от этого ему было чуть дискомфортно и совсем каплю совестно за то, что сам он и не подумал о подарках для своих родных. Это, конечно, было не обязательно, учитывая неформальный характер праздника в их семье, но то, что Сигу позаботился о том, о чём должен был заботиться сам Хаотин, заставляло его чувствовать себя слегка неуютно. Иногда ему казалось, что Сигу просто слишком хорош для того, чтобы быть настоящим взаправдашним человеком.

— Спасибо, — чуть удивлённо пробормотала женщина, забирая из чужих рук пакет и с любопытством заглядывая в него. — Очень мило с твоей стороны, Юй Сигу.

— Не за что, — покачал головой парень, опуская глаза. — Может быть, мы с Хаотином могли бы помочь вам с ужином?

Женщина улыбнулась, а потом посмотрела на Хаотина с лёгкой теплотой в глазах, так, что тот понял, что Сигу уже произвёл на неё хорошее впечатление. Да и на кого он не произвёл бы, на самом деле, особенно в таком виде — аккуратно одетый, смущённо улыбающийся и предлагающий помочь с приготовлением ужина? Хаотин чувствовал разливающееся в груди почти пугающее желание схватить своего бойфренда в охапку и утащить за закрытую дверь в свою комнату, чтобы не дать никому другому смотреть на подобное сокровище.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула она. — Не откажусь от вашей помощи. Идём?

Сигу кивнул, оставляя свой извечный тонкий полупустой рюкзак на той же вешалке, где уже висела его куртка, и последовал за матерью Хаотина на кухню.

— У меня есть ещё один фартук, возьми, — окликнула его женщина. — Надень, не хочу, чтобы ты испачкал свою рубашку.

Хаотин чуть улыбнулся себе под нос, смотря на то, как чужие тонкие проворные пальцы завязывают маленький бант на задней стороне шеи. Из-за того, что штаны были ему чуть коротки, лодыжки Сигу были открыты, и от этого вкупе с тонким клетчатым фартуком младший выглядел как-то особенно по-домашнему.

Очень некстати Хаотину вспомнилось, как когда-то безумно давно они вдвоём готовили жареный рис в один из дней сразу после переезда в общую квартиру. Тогда Сигу тоже выглядел очень по-домашнему, чуть растрёпанный и одетый в одну только футболку с плеча Хаотина — в какой-то момент у него появилась эта отвратительная привычка разгуливать по квартире в чужих растянутых футболках, едва доходящих ему до середины бедра, и Хаотин был вынужден проводить непозволительно много времени смотря на чужие голые ноги, от тонких щиколоток до той части бёдер, где заканчивалась ткань футболки. Сигу на самом деле нравилось, когда на него смотрели с желанием, даже если он и не любил признавать это вслух. Это было заметно по тому, как он чуть смущённо улыбался, ловя на себе взгляд чужих голодных глаз, и не переставал улыбаться даже после того, как давал Хаотину лёгкий подзатыльник, называя его извращенцем.

Но в тот день, когда они готовили вместе, Хаотин не думал о грязных вещах. Тогда при взгляде на младшего, возящегося с рисом, Хаотину невольно пришло в голову, что, если задуматься, то они вдвоём — что-то вроде маленькой семьи. В тот момент мысль о том, что они с Сигу были семьей друг для друга почти напугала его, но одновременно с тем и наполнила всё внутри теплом, от которого стало почти что больно. Раньше с Сигу всегда было так — если хорошо, то обязательно хорошо до боли, настолько хорошо, что сердце было готово вот-вот разорваться на части.

Сейчас такого чувства у него не было, но мимолётное воспоминание о том, что когда-то оно существовало, заставило его улыбнуться с лёгкой грустью.

— А ты чего стоишь? — спросила его мать, отвлекаясь от того, что только что объясняла Сигу. — Хочешь заставить гостя делать всю работу, а сам и пальцем не пошевелишь?

— Уже иду, — фыркнул Хаотин, отрываясь от дверного косяка, прислонившись к которому он стоял. — Для меня фартука не найдётся?

— Ты же у нас почти профессиональный повар, тебе и он и не нужен, — коротко и беззлобно усмехнулась женщина, передавая ему одну из тарелок. — Последи за рыбой.

Было странно смотреть на то, как мать и Сигу о чём-то разговаривают на другой стороне кухни. Раньше у них не было возможности проводить хоть сколько-нибудь времени друг с другом — сначала отец Хаотина грозился не пустить Сигу на порог, а потом уже некому было приходить в их дом, — и Хаотин чувствовал лёгкий дискомфорт от того, что совершенно не знал, чего ожидать от этой ситуации. Он обсуждал свою повышенную потребность в полном контроле над всем с терапевтом, но избавиться от этого у Хаотина не получилось, хотя он действительно хотел. Находиться в ситуации, исход которой он не был способен предсказать, было очень тяжело, а отдавать контроль по собственному желанию — и вовсе невозможно, как бы он не пытался заставить себя это сделать. Ему почти физически нужно было знать, чего ожидать и как действовать — без этого уровень его беспокойства рост по экспоненте, — нужно было находиться в позиции, где у него была возможность по крайней мере отчасти контролировать других людей и их поведение.

Его руки, когда он заглянул в духовку, чтобы проверить готовность рыбы, едва дрожали, настолько мелко, что, наверное, никто кроме самого Хаотина не мог бы заметить эту дрожь в самых кончиках его пальцев. Сигу за его спиной тихонько рассмеялся, чуть смущённо и не совсем естественно, но когда Хаотин обернулся, чтобы проверить его, тот улыбнулся ему обнадёживающей слабой улыбкой и слегка кивнул, давая понять, что всё хорошо.

— Почти готово, мам, — сообщил Хаотин, закрывая духовку. — Ещё минут пять, не больше.

Сигу, помешивающий суп, стоящий на плите, ободряюще приподнял уголок губ, глядя Хаотину прямо в глаза, а потом вернулся к разговору с его матерью. Она тоже чуть улыбалась, смотря на Сигу снизу вверх — иногда Хаотин забывал, что Сигу, казавшийся безумно крошечным на его фоне, в общем-то был совершенно обычного роста, почти такого же, как отец самого Хаотина, — и на её лице было почти счастливое и удовлетворённое выражение.

На самом деле, несмотря на желание Сигу помочь, помогать было особенно не с чем: к его приходу с приготовлением ужина было почти покончено, и оставалось только дождаться того, чтобы рыбные конвертики как следует пропеклись, прежде чем достать их из духовки и подать на стол. Хаотин не имел понятия, зачем мать держит Сигу возле себя, то прося его последить за уже готовым супом, то всучивая ему в руки высокую стопку тарелок и прося расставить их на столе только для того, чтобы тут же забрать их и расставить самой. Он бы предположил, что она нервничала — должно быть, нервничать, впервые встречая бойфренда своего сына в подобной обстановке, было естественно, — но его мать едва ли была тем человеком, который способен взвинтиться из-за чего-то подобного.

«Думает, что отец не в духе, и переживает?» — подумал Хаотин, но предпочёл надеяться, что это он сам некстати распереживался и надумал всякого. В конце концов, как раз для него это было свойственно.

— Всё пройдёт отлично, — одними губами прошептал он, отворачиваясь от Сигу и матери для того, чтобы вынуть противень из духовки. Было бы здорово сжать ладонь Сигу или, может быть, даже прижаться губами к его виску: тогда ему бы точно стало чуть легче, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, и успокаивать свои расшалившиеся нервы самостоятельно.

И, хотя полностью успокоиться у Хаотина не получилось, и большую часть вечера он провёл словно бы сидя на иголках, ужин прошёл куда лучше, чем ожидалось. Обычно хмурому и вечно недовольному отцу, кажется, понравился Юй Сигу: он очень долго и настойчиво расспрашивал младшего про учёбу и планы насчёт университета и постоянно кивал, очень внимательно слушая чужую тихую и немного сбивчивую речь. Юнсин на протяжении всего ужина тихонько вздыхала, то и дело подпихивая сидящего рядом брата в бок и улыбалась ему, выразительно и слегка по-издевательски поднимая одну бровь. Она, должно быть, и так знала, что история про «друга», которую мать и Хаотин скормили отцу — полнейшая чушь, и едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы рассмеяться, глядя на их попытки быть чуть менее очевидными в присутствии отца. На самом деле Хаотин никогда не говорил ей, что встречается с Сигу, но она, наверное, сумела сложить два и два самостоятельно. Вряд ли это было сложно, всё же они с Хаотином учились в одной школе, пусть он и был на два года старше. Да и привычка Юнсин беспрестанно совать нос в чужие дела наверняка сыграла ей на руку.

Сигу держался неплохо, разве что время от времени сжимал пальцами палочки слишком сильно, выдавая внимательному взгляду Хаотина всю свою скрытую тревогу. Он смеялся — вежливо и негромко, но довольно искренне, — улыбался, говорил уважительно — слишком уж уважительно, по мнению Хаотина, — и к концу ужина даже хмурое лицо отца едва заметно смягчилось, а мать, кажется, и вовсе растаяла, глядя на Сигу почти по-родительски добрым и тёплым взглядом. Он умел расположить к себе окружающих, даже если не осознавал этого в полной мере. Было что-то такое в его манере держаться и говорить, в том, как он коротко опускал глаза и полулихорадочно пытался заправить слишком короткие волосы за ухо, как тихо смеялся и, кажется, был готов с искренним интересом и вниманием слушать истории из жизни других, что заставляло людей, с которыми он сталкивался, против собственной воли размягчаться в его присутствии. Хаотин знал, что Сигу может быть и другим, ершистым, раздражённым и подавленным, но без особой надобности младший почти никогда не показывал окружающим эту сторону себя. В каком-то смысле Сигу был загадкой, и хотя Хаотину безумно нравилось думать, что он знает его всего до кончиков пальцев, порой Сигу со всей своей застенчивостью и вежливостью, уживающейся с готовностью в любой момент выпустить шипы, казался неразрешимой загадкой и ему самому. Как позавчера вечером, когда Сигу поцеловал его на улице перед своим домом — неожиданно резко и отчаянно, будто бы пытаясь сказать что-то этим почти что болезненным поцелуем, — и посмотрел полными неприкрытого голода глазами.

Иногда Хаотин не понимал, откуда всё это берётся в этом вечно смущённом подростке, порой не способном связать и пары слов из-за стеснения.

Может быть, ему было и не обязательно понимать.

После ужина Хаотин остался убирать со стола и загружать посуду в посудомоечную машину, в то время как родители забрали Сигу в гостиную, чтобы продолжить расспрашивать его обо всё подряд. Его в каком-то смысле пугал энтузиазм, с которым мать и отец задавали младшему вопросы, пытаясь узнать о нём всё, что только можно — по большей части об учёбе, конечно же. Для многих родителей были очень важны академические успехи собственных детей, и родители Хаотина не были исключением из этого правила, но иногда ему казалось, что их интерес по меньшей мере слегка излишен. Сигу наверняка представлялся им чем-то сродни соседского ребёнка, примером которого они могли бы бесчисленное количество раз попрекать собственных детей. Не то чтобы это всерьёз волновало Хаотина — по крайней мере, его эго находилось под надёжной защитой его диплома бакалавра теоретической физики, — но он немного переживал, что ото всех этих расспросов Сигу будет чувствовать себя довольно некомфортно. Из кухни он мог слышать только часть чужого разговора, и хотя, судя по интонации, с которой Сигу рассказывал что-то об экзаменах, с ним всё было хорошо, лёгкое волнение всё же сидело у него внутри, не давая вздохнуть полной грудью.

Он чувствовал, что выдохнуть он сможет только тогда, когда они с Сигу выберутся из этого дома. Наверное, это было не очень здорово — быть настолько нервным в то время как он сам пригласил Сигу в гости, — но поделать что-то с собой он просто не мог.

Положив первую партию тарелок в посудомоечную машину, Хаотин намочил тряпку и принялся вытирать стол.

— Ты такой ответственный, — послышался чуть удивлённый и одновременно с тем одобрительный голос отца из гостиной. — Молодые люди нового поколения такие инфантильные и безответственные, совершенно не думают о своём будущем.

— Папа, не преувеличивай! — прокричал из кухни Хаотин, чувствуя странное желание из принципа не согласиться с отцом.

— Не пререкайся со мной! — так же громко отозвался отец. — В твои годы я уже думал о семье, а ты… Оболтус!

Сигу едва слышно рассмеялся, глухо, так, словно пытался приглушить собственный смех ладонью, но не смог этого сделать.

— Бери пример со своего друга, — наставительно вздохнул отец. — У него очень правильное отношение к жизни. Я сам был таким в вашем возрасте. Мы тогда уже были знакомы с вашей мамой, Юнсин, Хаотин. А у тебя есть девушка, Юй Сигу?

— Нет, — после чуть слишком длинной паузы ответил Сигу, и Хаотин тяжело вздохнул, опуская голову и принимаясь слишком резко тереть тряпкой поверхность стола.

Пауза после его ответа была ещё длиннее, до такой степени, что к тому моменту, как Сигу снова заговорил, тишина успела стать практически дискомфортной. Дискомфортной для Хаотина, конечно — едва ли кто-то ещё из присутствующих мог бы уловить разницу между обычной паузой в разговоре и той паузой, которую выдержал Сигу, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я встречаюсь с новеньким мальчиком из моего класса, — вздохнул Сигу, и рука Хаотина, лихорадочно пытающаяся протереть и без того чистый стол, замерла.

Если бы в этот момент он держал в руках тарелки, то он почти наверняка бы уронил их на пол. Опустив глаза на свои пальцы, всё ещё рефлекторно сжимающие мокрую тряпку, Хаотин почти отрешённо заметил, что его просто-напросто колотит крупной дрожью.

— Да? — переспросила мать, и в её голосе явственно слышалась попытка сгладить появившийся в разговоре острый угол. Должно быть, Сигу кивнул в ответ, потому что она продолжила. — Кому-то очень повезло с тобой.

— Я надеюсь, если вы так думаете, — тихо отозвался голос Сигу.

Тишина повисла в воздухе ещё на секунду, прежде чем её нарушил голос отца:

— Кому-то и правда повезло с тобой, Сяо Гу.

Сердце Хаотина пропустило удар или два, и, шумно выпустив весь воздух из лёгких, он тяжело опустился на колени и уткнулся носом в столешницу. В груди болело, словно что-то сжимало и сдавливало его сердце, его самого бросило в холодный пот, и дышать было так тяжело, что Хаотину подумалось, что это чем-то напоминает симптомы сердечного приступа.

«Кому-то и правда повезло с тобой, Сяо Гу», — пронеслась у него в голове фраза, только что произнесённая отцом, и от одной только мысли о ней его и без того бьющееся слишком быстро сердце забилось ещё сильнее. Он даже понять не мог, что именно с ним произошло из-за этих слов, чувствовал только желание запустить пальцы себе под рёбра в бессмысленной попытке успокоить собственное сердце, а потом спрятаться в какой-нибудь щели. То крошечное и обычно тихое внутри него, что всегда нашёптывало о собственных недобрых предчувствиях, сейчас почти кричало о том, что что-то совершенно точно должно пойти не так.

Ему едва удалось немного успокоиться и заставить себя загрузить оставшуюся посуду в посудомоечную машину, с почти отчаянием прислушиваясь к доносящимся до него звукам разговора из гостиной. Из-за фонового шума телевизора, открытого крана и вновь заработавшей посудомоечной машины он едва мог разобрать отдельные слова, но даже по тому, как они звучали, было понятно, что исчезнувшее было напряжение вернулось, натянувшись в воздухе невидимой колючей проволокой. Судорожно вытерев руки первым попавшимся полотенцем, Хаотин несколько раз ударил себя по щекам, надеясь, что это поможет ему прийти в чувства, а потом быстрым шагом прошёл в гостиную, пытаясь действовать достаточно быстро для того, чтобы не пожалеть об этом.

— Пап, мам, уже поздно, у нас с Сигу завтра на занятия. Ему, наверное, пора, а я его провожу, там ведь уже темно, и… — он выразительно кивнул на часы. Они показывали половину девятого, и, кажется, он говорил полнейшую чушь, но желание выбраться из дома в секунду переросло в болезненную необходимость, с которой он ничего не мог поделать. — Завтра ведь занятия…

— Сян Хаотин, — одними губами произнёс Сигу, пытаясь одёрнуть его.

— Всего половина девятого же, — пробормотала мать, но, поймав слегка напряжённый взгляд сына, неожиданно замолчала. — Но вам ведь и правда завтра на занятия, а потом на работу…

— Я убрал посуду, мам, мы с Сигу пойдём, ладно? — может быть, слегка слишком сбивчиво пробормотал он, выразительно останавливаясь взглядом на младшем, а потом переводя взгляд на входную дверь.

— И куда торопятся, всего ничего же посидели, — ровно протянул отец, поднимая глаза на сына, и Хаотин почувствовал, как от его лица отлила вся кровь.

— Может быть, в другой раз, завтра же рабочий день… — пожал плечами Хаотин, сам удивляясь тому, что может складывать слова в предложения. — Идём, Сигу.

Сигу, поначалу смотревший на него с лёгким непониманием, быстро поднялся на ноги, чтобы забрать свою куртку из протягивающих её ему рук и самому перекинуть пустой рюкзак через плечи. То, как быстро они собирались, неловко толкаясь у порога, чем-то походило на короткий юмористический скетч, но Хаотину было плевать на это, хотелось только побыстрее уйти в надежде, что снаружи ему станет чуть лучше.

— До свидания, — склоняясь в вежливом поклоне, тихо пробормотал Сигу, не поднимая глаз. — Спасибо большое за ваше гостеприимство.

Закрыв дверь за собой и Сигу и сделав несколько шагов до конца подъездной дорожки, Хаотин нагнулся, опираясь ладонями о собственные колени, и тяжело закашлялся, прежде чем сплюнуть скопившуюся во рту слюну и беспорядочно утереть рот рукавом своей куртки. Сигу, чуть несмело подошедший к нему, осторожно погладил склонившегося вниз Хаотина по спине своей маленькой ладонью. Его жест был неожиданно несмелым и боязливым: должно быть, он действительно был удивлён тем, что Хаотин так резко вырвал его на улицу, толком не дав попрощаться с хозяевами дома, и не знал, что ему делать. Откровенно говоря, Хаотин тоже об этом не знал. 

Откашлявшись, Хаотин выпрямился и тяжело выдохнул.

— Пойдём, — попросил он, не глядя нашаривая ладонь Сигу и сжимая её в своей собственной так сильно, словно пытался сломать младшему пальцы.

Но Сигу не стал сопротивляться, в один широкий шаг преодолевая всё расстояние между ними, и сам потянул Хаотина за собой вниз по улице.

— Зачем ты сказал это моему отцу? — спросил Хаотин после того, как они перешли на другую сторону улицы. — Он же не дурак, всё понял наверняка.

— Ты про то, что у меня есть парень? — уточнил очевидное Сигу и, получив неуверенный кивок в ответ, осторожно пожал плечами. — А ты не понимаешь сам?

Хаотин чуть ослабил хватку на чужой ладони и легонько пробежался кончиками пальцев по чужим костяшкам. Они шли очень быстро, едва разбирая дорогу перед собой, но по какой-то странной причине заставить себя остановиться для того, чтобы они могли поговорить в спокойной обстановке, Хаотин попросту не мог. Сигу, должно быть, тоже — в конце концов, большую часть пути он шёл чуть впереди, не выпуская чужой руки из своей.

— Сигу, — позвал его Хаотин, заставляя младшего обернуться в свою сторону. — Сигу?

— Это ведь была моя идиотская идея, — пробормотал Сигу, снова отворачиваясь и тяжело сглатывая. Его кадык дёрнулся так, словно он собирался заплакать, но увидеть его лицо идущий чуть позади Хаотин не мог. — Сказать, что мы просто друзья, не устраивать никаких проблем… Ты ведь хотел позвать меня как своего бойфренда, а не как какого-то случайного одноклассника, которого тебе почему-то жалко стало.

— Сигу…

— Думаешь, я не видел, как тебе некомфортно? — спросил Сигу беззлобно, но с нотками отчаяния. — Ты весь вечер сидел как на иголках, думаешь, я этого не заметил? Ты ведь хотел сказать всё как есть, а не разыгрывать этот театр перед своим отцом? Это ведь как срывать пластырь, лучше ведь рвать его разом, а не понемногу? Я весь вечер сидел и думал, что, скажи ты своему отцу сразу, то он, наверное, в худшем случае выставил бы меня из вашего дома и накричал на тебя, и что, если всё и должно было быть так плохо, то, изображая друзей, мы только оттянем этот момент и отравим всё время до этого бесполезным волнением… И… Ты ведь хотел, чтобы мы весело провели время, но всё это было совсем не похоже на то, что ты веселишься, скорее на то, что ты в предынфарктном состоянии.

Последние слова Сигу произнёс слишком быстро, почти захлёбываясь ими, а потому ненадолго замолчал, пытаясь перевести дыхание и утирая лицо рукавом.

— Я не знаю, что твой отец сделает, но… — пробормотал он и тихо выдохнул, закусывая губы. — Я сидел за столом и слушал все эти расспросы, и видел, что у тебя руки дрожат, и я подумал, что это нечестно по отношению к тебе и что я не должен заставлять тебя мучиться из-за этого, и… Чёрт, какая разница, на самом деле? Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно я стыжусь тебя или стыжусь наших с тобой отношений. Потому что я не стыжусь. Без разницы, что там подумает твой отец. Он же сам сказал, что кому-то со мной повезло, да?

Замолчав на секунду, он повернулся к Хаотину, наконец вырывая руку из чужой хватки.

Его лицо искривилось в почти что яростном выражении, настолько, что казалось, что у него вот-вот посыпятся искры из глаз. Хаотин знал, что Сигу может быть таким — воспоминание о том, как Сигу пришёл в его дом для того, чтобы предложить его родителям сделку, пронеслось у него перед глазами, — но в том, чтобы снова видеть подобное выражение на его обычно спокойном лице, было что-то необъяснимо завораживающее. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится такой Сигу — со сжатыми в тонкую нить губами, нахмуренными бровями и тяжёлым взглядом. В нём всегда явственно ощущался крепкий внутренний стержень, но в такие моменты, когда с его лица слетала привычная тень спокойствия напополам с лёгким смущением, был особенно заметен горящий глубоко внутри него огонь.

Когда-то давно Хаотину было безумно тяжело это признать, но в их отношениях Сигу всегда был более куда сильным внутренне, куда более отчаянным и куда более храбрым. Хаотин, будучи подростком, мог позволить себе почти любые глупости и дурачества, но когда дело доходило до чего-то серьёзного, то в Сигу всегда обнаруживалось куда больше смелости, чем в самом Хотине. До знакомства с Сигу ему никогда не доводилось встречаться с настолько сильным человеком, и даже просто находясь рядом с ним, Хаотин мог чувствовать исходящую от него тёплую и уверенную ауру. Он всё ещё походил на нахохлившегося галчонка, но что-то в его взгляде, выражении лица и том, как он держал себя, говорило о том, что он в состоянии постоять не только за себя, но и за своих близких.

— В конце концов, что плохого может случиться, если твои родители будут знать, что мы вместе? — спросил Сигу так, что казалось, что ему хочется прокричать этот вопрос, но он сдерживается.

— Я не знаю, — признался Хаотин. — Отец может запретить мне встречаться с тобой.

— Не может, — неожиданно резко оборвал его Сигу, и его и без того горящие карие глаза вспыхнули, кажется, ещё сильнее. — И даже если попробует, ты не обязан его слушать, он не имеет никакого отношения к нашей личной жизни, и ты всё равно слишком взрослый для того, чтобы он мог указывать тебе, с кем встречаться, а с кем нет. Да, ты несовершеннолетний, и я тоже, но… Боже, у меня даже язык не поворачивается сказать что-то такое, но если он…

— Если он что? — переспросил Хаотин. — Если он что, Сяо Юй?

— Если он сделает что-то, если ударит тебя или попытается выставить, ты ведь знаешь, что закон будет на твоей стороне? — нерешительно пробормотал Сигу, сменяя интонацию с яростной и обвинительной на неожиданно мягкую.

— Ты предлагаешь потенциально засудить моего отца? — приподняв бровь, уточнил Хаотин, и Сигу в ответ только болезненно выдохнул, закатывая глаза.

— Нет, боже, конечно нет, — покачал головой он. — Я имею в виду… Мы ведь не в Средневековье живём, и не в стране третьего мира, почему мы должны волноваться о самом худшем? Даже если твой отец самый гомофобный человек во всём Тайбэе, я не думаю, что он сделает что-то действительно очень плохое, и…

— Я понял, о чём ты, — кивнул Хаотин, выдыхая. — Я понял.

— Чёрт, даже если он тебя выставит, ты можешь просто остаться у меня, да и ты ведь сам говорил, что хочешь съехать от родителей как можно быстрее, и да, мы встречаемся меньше двух недель, но ты все равно можешь остаться у меня, и... — протораторил Сигу, бегая глазами от лица Хаотина до его руки, которую он держал всего минуту назад.

— Он меня не выставит, — покачал головой Хаотин и, протянув руку, перехватил ладонь Сигу, притягивая его к себе и утыкая лицом в своё плечо. — Всё в порядке, Сяо Юй. Я ведь с самого начала хотел сказать ему, что мы вместе, ничего плохого не случилось. К тому же, ты нравишься моей маме, кажется, так что она скорее выставит отца, чем даст ему выставить меня.

— Всё в порядке, — повторил за ним Сигу, и в секунду из его тела словно вынули все кости, и он болезненно выдохнул и тут же ссутулился, обмякая в чужих руках, чуть приобнимающих его. — Боже, не стоило мне открывать рот…

— Я же сказал, что всё в полном порядке, — ещё раз сказал Хаотин, легонько обхватил подбородок младшего и приподнял его лицо вверх. — Слышишь? Всё хорошо.

Снизу вверх в лицо Хаотину уставились чужие карие глаза, минуту назад почти яростно горящие, а теперь чуть влажные и доверчиво-открытые. Осторожно погладив его подбородок, Хаотин наклонился к нему и поцеловал, долго, но почти невинно, чуть прикасаясь к чужим губам.

Сигу, чуть замешкавшись, привстал на носочки и обнял Хаотина за плечи, отвечая на поцелуй осторожно и несмело.

Они стояли посреди улицы, и, наверное, проходящие мимо них люди пялились на них, но Хаотину было всё равно. В том, чтобы целовать Сигу было что-то безумно интимное, словно он прикасался к чему-то почти священному, и Хаотин не мог найти в себе сил для того, чтобы разорвать этот нежный и осторожный поцелуй.

В конце концов Сигу подался назад первым, опускаясь с носков и разрывая поцелуй. Несколько секунд они стояли, всё ещё прижимаясь друг к другу вплотную, чуть подрагивая и разделяя одно дыхание на двоих.

— Хаотин, — прошептал Сигу дрожащим голосом. — Обними меня?

— Разве я тебя и так не обнимаю? — спросил Хаотин, чуть сильнее сжимая ладонь на чужой пояснице.

— Крепче, — на выдохе произнёс Сигу. — Пожалуйста, обними меня крепче, Хаотин.

Хаотин ласково провёл рукой по чужим волосам, а потом порывисто обхватил узкую спину Сигу обеими руками, прижимая его к себе так крепко, как только мог. Сигу порывисто выдохнул и сжал Хаотина в своих объятиях в ответ. Легонько уткнувшись губами в чужой висок, Хаотин тихо выдохнул и позволил себе расслабиться в этом объятии, на секунду отпустить абсолютно всё, что беспокоило его.

***

Он проводил Сигу до квартиры. Ему хотелось бы зайти к Сигу, чуть оттянув возвращение домой, и Сигу был готов пригласить его, но что-то подсказывало Хаотину, что, загляни он к Сигу — и они наверняка обнаружили бы себя ласкающимися на кровати через какие-то жалкие двадцать минут. Не то чтобы он не хотел этого, но сейчас настроение казалось не слишком подходящим для петтинга. Они попрощались у двери, коротко поцеловавшись и пообещав друг другу увидеться утром, и Сигу, всё ещё чуть заторможенный, помахал ему рукой, выглядывая из окна.

Домой он пришёл поздно, после того, как почти час бесцельно слонялся по улицам, раздумывая, стоит ли позвонить Сядэ просто из-за того, что ему хотелось с кем-то поговорить. Холодный вечерний воздух помог ему прочистить голову окончательно, и, открывая тяжёлую входную дверь, он чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем тогда, когда они с Сигу в спешке уходили.

В гостиной была только Юнсин, окинувшая его тяжёлым взглядом. Поднявшись с кресла, на котором она сидела, свернувшись клубочком и листая какой-то журнал, сестрёнка подошла к нему и почти обнадёживающе похлопала его по плечу. Хаотин не знал, хороший это знак или плохой — обычно его младшая точно бы не утрудила себя тем, чтобы поприветствовать его даже кивком головы.

— Братишка, — пробормотала она и сжала свою маленькую ладонь на его плече. — Ну, удачи.

Хаотин кивнул, благодарно сжимая её ладонь в ответ.

С отцом он пересёкся на лестнице на второй этаж. Тому, должно быть, было нужно забрать что-то из гостиной или кухни — обычно в такое время он вниз не спускался, предпочитая проводить поздний вечер в своём кабинете. Они смотрели друг на друга чересчур пристальными и тяжёлыми взглядами неприлично долго, не говоря ни слова. Даже стоя на ступеньку ниже отца, Хаотин всё ещё был чуть выше, и ему в голову снова пришла мысль о том, что Сигу и отец, в общем-то, почти одинакового роста.

На лице у отца было удивительно непроницаемое выражение, объяснить которое Хаотин не мог, и только его глаза смотрели слишком уж тяжело и устало. Хаотин не представлял, как выглядит в тот момент он сам — может, как провинившийся ребёнок, а может, как человек, готовый начать ругаться до потери пульса. Пальцы его руки, которую он засунул в карман толстовки, чуть подрагивали.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс отец тяжело и с расстановкой и, не смотря на сына, зашагал вниз по лестнице.

— Ладно? — переспросил Хаотин, резко поворачиваясь, чтобы пересечься взглядом с отцом, остановившимся у самой первой ступени. — Пап?

— Ладно, — повторил мужчина, и хотя его голос резало от сквозящего в нём дискомфорта, Хаотину в этот момент было достаточно и этого. — На ночь его сюда не приводи только.

Он что-то ещё пробормотал себе под нос, но Хаотин ничего не разобрал. Ему было плевать, на самом деле, его сжавшееся было горло разжалось, и он, выдохнув, зашагал вверх по лестнице. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он едва заставил себя сделать несколько шагов перед тем, как упасть на кровать с тяжёлым вздохом.

Ему подумалось, что стоило бы сменить постельное бельё: оно не казалось грязным, но запаха свежести от него уже не исходило, но сил подняться с постели у него просто не было. Он не мог поверить, что этот день наконец-то завершился, принеся ему почти пугающее облегчение. Завтра в тот момент казалось чем-то безумно далёким, настолько, что Хаотин даже не пытался думать о том, что его ждёт. Учёба, работа, новые проблемы, бесконечные попытки разобраться в самом себе — всё это могло подождать по крайней мере до утра, оставив Хаотину несколько жалких часов для того, чтобы уснуть без единой связной мысли в голове и не увидеть ни одного сна.

Хаотин позволил себе полежать несколько минут, смоляно-долгих и тянущихся одну короткую вечность, отпустив все свои мысли в свободное плавание и ни за что не цепляясь. Было хорошо ненадолго перестать переживать — или перестать думать вовсе, превратить собственное сознание в чистый лист, на котором не было ни одного, даже самого крошечного следа чернил. Иногда даже для Хаотина, по природе экстраверта и открытого миру человека, этого самого мира становилось «слишком», и он давил на него, словно сдвигающиеся стены всё быстрее и быстрее уменьшающейся комнаты. Он всё ещё считал себя экстравертом, но с возрастом многое изменилось, и он начал всё чаще ловить себя на том, что устаёт от вещей, от которых никогда бы не устал раньше — от разговоров, от друзей, от постоянного нахождения в обществе других людей без возможности сбежать или исчезнуть, не привлекая к себе особенного внимания. В этом не было ничего странного, наверное — в двадцать пять он уже не мог позволить себе растрачивать собственные ментальные ресурсы столь же расточительно, как и в семнадцать, но всё же какая-то часть его ощущала лёгкий стыд от того, каким его сделало время. Не то чтобы в этом была его вина, но он и сам иногда скучал по себе старому — беззаботному, счастливому и не думающему перед тем, как что-то сказать.

В конце концов ему пришлось подняться, чтобы почистить зубы и наскоро принять горячий душ, морщась от ощущения того, как его собственная кожа быстро краснеет под обжигающими струями воды. Вернувшись в комнату, он начал было пытаться высушить собственные насквозь промокшие волосы, но удивительно быстро сдался, падая на подушку и прекрасно понимая, что на ней обязательно останется огромное влажное пятно.

Прикрыв глаза, Хаотин расслабился, позволяя всему напряжению окончательно уйти из своего тела, и растёкся по постели словно кусочек растаявшего воска. В его голове промелькнула мимолётная мысль, и он позволил себе ухватиться за неё, словно за тонкую верёвку, и потянуть на себя, не слишком задумываясь об этом. Он не позволял себе чего-то подобного прежде, но сейчас ему подумалось, что вряд ли в том, чтобы мастурбировать, представляя собственного бойфренда, было что-то странное. Он чувствовал себя слегка вымотанным — скорее морально, чем физически, — и использовать собственную фантазию и собственную же память для того, чтобы сбросить напряжение и расслабиться, показалось Хаотину не самой плохой идеей.

Возможно, глядя на Хаотина, было сложно представить, что большая часть его сексуальных фантазий не содержала ничего кинкового или выходящего за рамки самого обычного секса, но по большей части так и было. Запустив руку в собственные боксёры, он прикрыл глаза, позволяя своим мыслям неконтролируемо течь во всех направлениях, пока он не наткнулся на одно неожиданно тёплое воспоминание и не нырнул в него с головой. Его воображение охотно дорисовывало любые недостающие детали — чужое шумное срывающееся дыхание возле своего уха, пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, дрожащее под его губами горло и то, как охотно чужое маленькое тело отзывалось на каждое его движение, подаваясь навстречу и отвечая с жаром, которого не ждёшь от обычно настолько тихого и легко смущающегося человека, как Сигу. На самом деле Сигу и вправду был очень застенчивым в постели, особенно поначалу, когда они только изучали друг друга, но даже тогда можно было без труда увидеть горящее в нём желание быть ближе, ровно такое же, какое горело и внутри самого Хаотина. Лаская себя, он представлял Сигу, представлял его острые выступающие косточки, полуприкрытые глаза, затянутые густой поволокой желания, дрожащие пальцы, сбитое дыхание и капли пота, скатывающиеся по солоноватой на вкус коже. Сигу дышал безумно шумно, прижимаясь чуть приоткрытым влажным ртом к шее Хаотина и чуть дрожа от каждого движения, его повлажневшие от пота и испарины волосы растрепались по подушке, на которой он лежал, и его тонкие, но хваткие пальцы почти болезненно цеплялись за плечи Хаотина, наверняка грозя оставить после себя красноватые отметины. «Сильнее, пожалуйста, сильнее», — прозвучал у него в голове тихий и просящий голос Сигу, такой нежный и почти что жалобный, что казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется, и Хаотин, почти до боли сжав чужое бедро, почти идеально умещающееся в его ладони, толкнулся в него глубже и сильнее, наслаждаясь сдавленным хрипом, вырвавшимся из чужого горла.

Ему понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы кончить, давя свой собственный стон в прижатой ко рту свободной ладони. На некоторое время его голова стала ватной, и его слух практически полностью пропал, оставляя его в тёплой и густой тишине на минуту или другую, прежде чем его давление вернулось бы в норму.

Чёрт, кажется, ему нужно было снова идти в душ.

***

Предновогодние дни шли своим чередом, и время песком ускользало сквозь пальцы, удивительно быстро тая. Один день был похож на другой, другой — на третий, а третий — на четвёртый, и где-то между школьными занятиями, работой и бесконечной беготнёй между ними Хаотин перестал понимать, куда утекает его время. Большую часть своих дней он проводил с Сигу, но особенной возможности быть наедине у них не было — они оба работали, а отвлекать младшего от занятий он не хотел, понимая, насколько для него важна учёба. Они всё ещё обедали вместе с близнецами, Босяном и Гаочунем, и со временем Сигу, кажется, стал понемногу вливаться в их компанию. Он всё ещё был более молчаливым, чем обычно, и редко позволял себе начать разговор с кем-то первым, но он уже не прижимался к Хаотину каждый раз, когда кто-то обращался к нему с вопросом, и не молчал большую часть времени, опустив глаза в собственную тарелку. Иногда он даже позволял себе тихо смеяться над какой-нибудь идиотской шуткой Гаочуня, и его искристо-озорной смех был чем-то безумно прекрасным.

В следующий понедельник они снова обедали вместе, на этот раз не в кафетерии, а на веранде возле лабораторного корпуса под лучами золотистого солнца. Облачные и холодные дни, когда им приходилось кутаться в ветровки и надевать шарфы, наконец-то закончились, уступив место ясным и солнечным, и Хаотин снова мог ходить в одной только рубашке с коротким рукавом. Они с Сигу сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, и ели из одного большого ланчбокса на двоих. Босян время от времени пытался украсть у них что-то, иногда успешно, иногда — не очень, если Хаотин успевал одёрнуть его и дам ему по рукам. Близнецы и Гаочунь сидели рядом. У Сяэня на коленях было большое ведёрко с куриными ножками из KFC, и он не слишком задумываясь поглощал курицу, то и дело облизывая покрывшиеся панировкой пальцы. У Сядэ тоже была курица, но он, кажется, и вовсе не прикасался к ней, рассеянно смотря куда-то в сторону и поигрывая зажатой в пальцах тонкой ручкой.

— Ты что-то притих, — заметил Босян, легонько толкая Сядэ в плечо, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, выхватил куриную ножку из ведёрка на чужих коленях. — Всё хорошо?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Сядэ и несильно стукнул его по руке, не пытаясь отобрать украденную у себя курицу. — Задумался просто.

— О чём? — спросил Босян, падая на бетон рядом с Сядэ и легонько подталкивая его в бок. — Что-то случилось? Трагедия на личном фронте?

— Отстань от него, — фыркнул Хаотин, подняв голову и чуть улыбнувшись.

— Да, отстань, — поддакнул Сяэнь, тихо хихикая. — Всё равно у моего братца весь личный фронт состоит из взрослой манги, какие уж там трагедии.

— Говори за себя, — тут же чуть ощерился Сядэ, поджимая губы. Его взгляд, правда, остался совершенно беззлобным. — Тут личный фронт наличествует только вот у этих двух голубков, — и он неопределённо указал рукой в сторону Сигу и Хаотина, сидящих почти в обнимку друг с другом.

Хаотин, слушая эту короткую перебранку, поймал себя на том, что невольно улыбается. Сигу, уложивший голову ему на плечо и беспорядочно играющий завязками на его кофте, чуть улыбнулся тоже, сохраняя удивительно мягкое и мирное выражение на лице.

— «Говори за себя», — передразнил Сяэнь, но больше ничего не сказал.

Хаотин не пытался — честно, он и вправду не пытался, — наблюдать за Сяэнем и Гаочунем с какой-то особенной пристальностью, но иногда это получалось само собой. Его собственное природное любопытство порой брало верх над разумностью, и он ловил себя на том, что то и дело поглядывает на них двоих исподтишка, не пытаясь высмотреть что-то конкретное, но одновременно с тем иногда подмечая то, что ему бы подмечать вовсе не хотелось. 

Например, в прошлую пятницу, чуть задержавшийся после последнего занятия и из-за этого вынужденный почти бежать на работу, Хаотин, пробегая по школьному двору, увидел их возле машины близнецов. Фактически это была машина Сяэня, конечно — Сядэ даже не собирался получать права и был в любой момент готов разразиться тирадой на тему вреда автомобилей для экологии, — но родители подарили её им обоим на восемнадцатилетие. Они были в тени — Гаочунь сидел на капоте, а Сяэнь стоял перед ним, — и о чём-то говорили, и, хотя кто-то посторонний мог счесть это почти невинным и ничего не значащим, глаза Хаотина сразу же зацепились за ладонь Гаочуня, лежащую у Сяэня ниже поясницы, и то, как грудная клетка Сяэня поднималась и опадала слишком часто и сильно.

В этом было что-то безумно очевидное, особенно для человека вроде Хаотина, но он прошёл мимо них, надеясь, что его фигура не попалась им на глаза. Скорее всего так и было — эти двое были увлечены друг другом слишком сильно для того, чтобы всерьёз обращать внимание на всё остальное.

— Боже, какие же вы сладкие, — пробормотал Гаочунь, обращаясь к Сигу и Хаотину.

— Завидуй молча, Гаочунь, — фыркнул Хаотин и, показав ему язык, напоказ закинул руку Сигу на плечо, притянул его еще ближе и чмокнул в висок.

— Проявите немного уважения к своим одиноким друзьям, — попросил Гаочунь, закатывая глаза и складывая руки в умоляющем жесте. — Вас двое, а нас четверо. Вы в меньшинстве!

— Я же сказал, Гаочунь, завидуй молча, — повторил Хаотин и, скосив глаза к лежащему у него на плече Сигу, увидел лёгкую улыбку на его лице, и невольно улыбнулся сам.

Было так приятно видеть эту спокойную и ласковую улыбку. Он словно бы светился изнутри, легонько поглаживая костяшки на чужой руке подушечками пальцев.

— Вообще-то они не в меньшинстве, — вдруг произнёс Босян неожиданно уверенным голосом и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел прямо в глаза Гаочуню.

— Серьёзно? — ошарашенно спросил Гаочунь, и его глаза почти комично расширились. — Ты что, подцепил кого-то?

— Да какой там, врёт и не краснеет, — фыркнул Сяэнь, почти с грустью глядя на опустевшее ведро курочки перед собой. — У него же великая любовь к той крошке из спортзала, куда там кого-то цеплять…

Босян поиграл бровями, так и не сводя глаз с Гаочуня, и, не сдерживаясь, расхохотался, падая спиной на бетон.

— Боже, ну и лицо у тебя! — сквозь смех пробормотал Босян. — Господи, Гаочунь, с тебя нужно рисовать шаржи.

— Эй, Сунь Бо… — начал было Сяэнь, но замолчал на полуслове.

— Ты что, всё-таки подцепил свою давнюю зазнобу, о которой ныл последние полгода? — на выдохе спросил Гаочунь, и его брови комично сошлись на переносице, придав его лицу неожиданно глупое и детское выражение.

Босян, всё ещё лежащий на полу и смеющийся, едва нашёл в себе силы для того, чтобы несколько раз отчаянно кивнуть, прежде чем зайтись в очередном приступе почти что истерического хохота.

— Сунь Бо, ну ты и даёшь, — почти поражённо пробормотал Гаочунь. — Завёл себе взрослую девушку, а? Ничего себе… И как она только на тебя клюнула…

— Я и сам не знаю, — ещё громче рассмеялся Босян, и на секунду Хаотину показалось, что в его смехе проскальзывает что-то неожиданно отчаянное и тяжёлое. — Только это не взрослая девушка, а взрослый парень.

Все вокруг замолчали, и только Босян продолжал хохотать, лёжа на полу. Хаотин выждал несколько секунд, надеясь, что кто-то другой нарушит это молчание и ему не придётся брать на себя роль, но, судя по вытянувшимся лицам Гаочуня и Сяэня и абсолютно отсутствующему выражению в глазах Сядэ, ему всё же пришлось бы сделать это рано или поздно.

— Да какой парень, это не парень, а экспонат из палеонтологического музея! — нарочито громко фыркнул он, легонько ударяя Босяна по плечу.

— Сам ты экспонат из музея, Чжиган-Гэ хороший! — неожиданно быстро подхватывая его настроение, отозвался Сигу, с силой толкая его локтем в бок и изображая почти обиженное лицо.

— Не отрицай очевидного, — рассмеялся Хаотин, поворачиваясь к Сигу и показывая ему язык. — От этого ты не кажешься умнее.

— Иди к чёрту, Хаотин, — раздался голос всё ещё растянувшегося на бетонном полу Босяна. Он до сих пор не мог перестать смеяться, и какая-то часть Хаотина была безумно рада тому, что он закрыл глаза предплечьем, потому что он не был уверен, готов ли он видеть их выражение. — Ему всего двадцать шесть.

Сядэ вдруг рассмеялся тоже, кажется, только сейчас поняв, что Хаотин и Сигу пытаются сгладить ставшую чуть напряжённой атмосферу.

— Хаотин, завались, сам ведёшь себя в последнее время как столетний дед, а потом кого-то упрекаешь за взрослого бойфренда, — хихикнув, выдохнул он, отставляя остатки своей курицы в сторону.

— Ты бы его видел, — напоказ закатил глаза Хаотин.

— У тебя есть какой-то комплекс, о котором я не знаю? — саркастично приподняв бровь, спросил Сигу и тут же рассмеялся — по-настоящему, просто от абсурдности всего происходящего, наверное.

— Сунь Бо… — со всё ещё широко раскрытыми глазами и чуть приоткрытым ртом пробормотал Гаочунь, — ты?..

Босян, приподнявшись на локтях, коротко хохотнул и издевательски поиграл бровями. Он выглядел неплохо, и на его лице сияло его обычное озорное и игривое выражение. Видя его, Хаотин сразу же почувствовал, как вся его нервозность исчезает.

— Гей, да, — кивнул он, улыбаясь, и, когда эти слова сорвались в его губ, Хаотин заметил, как с его плеч словно упал огромный груз.

Он сам прекрасно понимал, какое сильное внутреннее успокоение мог подарить каминг-аут перед близкими людьми. Казалось, что с плеч действительно спадала огромная тяжесть, которую прежде приходилось носить на себе каждый день. А принятие и вовсе могло принести почти обескураживающую волну эйфории и необъяснимой внутренней свободы, не сравнимой ни с чем, что ты чувствовал раньше. Хаотин вспомнил свой собственный самый первый каминг-аут перед Сяэнем и Гаочунем и то, каким неожиданно лёгким и счастливым он себя почувствовал просто от возможности больше не держать этого в себе, от возможности сказать своим друзьям настолько простую вещь о себе, больше не пряча её ни под каким замком.

— И чего ты раньше не сказал? — фыркнул молчащий до этого Сяэнь и улыбнулся. — Мы бы придумали для тебя план по тому, как заполучить сердце твоего «ископаемого».

— И ты туда же? — закатив глаза, беззлобно поинтересовался Босян. — Я и без ваших советов справился, как видишь.

Сяэнь рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. Он выглядел солнечным, улыбаясь. Свет играл в его каштановых волосах, мягко касался его лица, оставляя на нём золотые пятна. Хаотин, расслабившись, гладил сидящего рядом с ним Сигу по плечу, переводя взгляд то со смеющегося Сяэня на чуть нахмурившегося Гаочуня, то с улыбающегося Сядэ на продолжающего пачкать свою форму о бетон Босяна.

— Я тебе не верю, — покачал головой Сяэнь. — Скажи честно, тебе помог А-Хао? Он был твоим гей-гуру, да?

— Иди к чёрту! — с силой толкнул его в плечо Босян, наконец-то поднимаясь с пола. — Какой ещё гей-гуру, А-Энь?

— Ну не знаю… — протянул Сяэнь.

— Я вообще-то пансексуал, а не гей, — заметил Хаотин, не особенно надеясь, что его вообще кто-то услышит.

Сигу тихо хихикнул, легонько сжимая чужую руку в своей. По крайней мере, Сигу точно его слушал.

— Я, кстати, тоже, — вдруг сказал Сядэ, расплываясь в своей лисьей усмешке, и чем шире была его улыбка, тем сильнее, кажется, сходила краска с вытянувшего лица Сяэня, с которого мгновенно стекло озорное и смеющееся выражение.

Сядэ протянул ему сжатый кулак, и Хаотин не нашёлся, что ему сделать, кроме как чуть ударить чужой кулак своим.

Сяэнь остекленелыми глазами смотрел на брата, и его жилистые пальцы сжимались на ткани края собственной рубашки.


	13. Chapter 13

Отец — безо всяких уговоров, на самом деле, словно радуясь возможности отделаться от сына, — позволил ему отпраздновать Новый Год с друзьями и Сигу, с условием, что Хаотин будет брать трубку каждый раз, когда родители ему позвонят. 

Поэтому вечером тридцать первого декабря Хаотин зашёл в кофейню Чжигана-Гэ, чтобы забрать Сигу после окончания его смены. В предновогодний вечер они закрывались куда раньше обычного, но к тому времени, когда Хаотин пришёл, до окончания часов работы оставалось ещё добрых полчаса, и он, не зная куда себя деть и не желая отвлекать младшего от работы, просто сел за столик у окна.

— Ничего не закажешь, Сян Хаотин? — спросил стоящий за прилавком Чжиган-Гэ, но Хаотин только покачал головой в ответ.

— Я только жду Сигу, — пожал плечами Хаотин.

— Вы идёте праздновать вместе? — поинтересовался мужчина, отворачиваясь в сторону одной из работающих кофемашин.

— Да, что-то вроде того, — кивнул Хаотин. — Повеселимся с нашими общими друзьями.

— Это хорошо, — улыбнулся Чжиган-Гэ в ответ.

Хаотин все ещё с трудом мог уложить у себя в голове то, что они были практически одного возраста. Чжинган-Гэ был почти родительской фигурой для Сигу за неимением альтернативного варианта, и осознавать, что он был всего на пару месяцев старше самого Хаотина, было сложновато, даже если он и осознавал сейчас, что двадцать пять, на самом-то деле — самое только начало жизни. Глаза у мужчины светились едва заметным внутренним теплом, и Хаотину невольно подумалось, что он, должно быть, тоже переживал о том, что у Сигу совсем нет друзей одного с ним возраста и что тому наверняка не хватает общения. В прошлый раз Сигу проводил Новый Год с Чжиганом-Гэ в кругу его друзей со времён университета, и хотя позже Сигу не раз говорил, что действительно хорошо провёл время в тот вечер, Хаотин всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую вину из-за того, что они не смогли провести этот праздник друг с другом.

— Я отпущу его пораньше, — предложил Чжиган-Гэ, отрываясь от кофемашины и ставя большой картонный стакан с чем-то горячим на стойку. — Сяо Гу! Твой парень пришёл за тобой, собирайся!

Сигу выглянул из служебного помещения. Слегка растерянное выражение его лица быстро сменилось на лёгкую улыбку, стоило ему только увидеть сидящего у окна Хаотина.

— Хорошо, я сейчас, дай мне минутку, — пробормотал он, жестом прося Хаотина немного подождать, и снова ныряя в подсобку, чтобы переодеться из своей рабочей формы в обычную одежду.

Чжиган-Гэ проводил его взглядом и снова улыбнулся, прежде чем повернуть голову к Хаотину и кивнуть в сторону стоящего на стойке стакана.

— Возьми, — попросил он, и Хаотин чуть нахмурился в ответ.

— Я же вроде ничего не заказывал, — пробормотал он, и молодой мужчина закатил глаза, наблюдая за сменой выражений на чужом лице.

— Это для Сяо Гу, а не для тебя. На улице прохладно. А это…

— Медовый раф? — спросил Хаотин, приподнимая бровь, и Чжиган-Гэ кивнул в ответ, тихо хмыкая себе под нос. — Спасибо. Сигу любит его.

— Я знаю, — фыркнул мужчина. — Тебе самому точно ничего? Могу сделать для тебя латте, ты всегда его берёшь, когда приходишь. Если хочешь, даже по скидке для сотрудников.

— Нет, не нужно, — снова отказался Хаотин, качая головой. — Но спасибо за предложение. А вы празднуете со своими друзьями?

— Что-то вроде того, — пожал плечами Чжиган-Гэ. — Сунь Босян празднует со своей семьёй.

Хаотин прыснул, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы рассмеяться, понимая что вряд ли сможет объяснить Чжигану-Гэ или Сигу, почему он смеётся. Не мог же он сказать им, что именно в новогоднюю ночь Босян должен был подарить Чжигану-Гэ то самое кольцо, удивительно похожее на помолвочное — Хаотин много лет думал, что оно и вправду помолвочное, прежде чем оказалось, что Босян сделал Чжигану-Гэ предложение только на тридцать второй день рождения, и тот согласился. Они планировали пожениться в августе, и Хаотин должен был к тому времени вернуться из Пакистана, чтобы присутствовать на свадьбе, но жизнь распорядилась иначе.

Он не был уверен в том, поступит ли Босян сейчас так же, как поступил раньше, но ему хотелось верить, что да. В конце концов, это было чертовски романтично. В большинстве случаев Хаотин счёл бы подобные широкие жесты невероятно глупыми, но Босян и Чжиган-Гэ провели вместе больше семи лет, и это что-то да значило. 

— Вы с Сунь Бо отличная пара, кстати, — дружелюбно заметил Хаотин, улыбаясь. — Спасибо вам, Чжиган-Гэ.

— За что?

— За то, что заботитесь о Сигу, — ответил Хаотин. — И за то, что заботитесь о Сунь Бо. Для меня это много значит. Они мне очень дороги.

Чжиган-Гэ широко улыбнулся и отвёл глаза. Он казался почти смущённым, и со всеми своими вьющимися волосами на висках и мелкими веснушками, было совсем не сложно понять, что именно в нём нашёл Босян. В семнадцать Хаотин, конечно этого не видел, но сейчас это бросалось в глаза почти слишком ярко — Чжиган-Гэ был безумно обаятельным молодым мужчиной, хотя для того, чтобы заметить это, Хаотину пришлось и самому повзрослеть, перестав быть мальчиком-подростком.

— И тебе спасибо за то же самое, — пробормотал Чжиган-Гэ, и в следующую секунду Сигу, переодевшийся из своей синей рабочей формы в свою обычную одежду, вышел из подсобки.

Хаотин тут же схватил стакан с медовым рафом и протянул его Сигу. Его пальцы принялись поправлять большой кремовый шарф, который Сигу в спешке кое-как накинул на шею.

— Держи, Чжиган-Гэ сделал для тебя раф, — улыбнулся Хаотин. 

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Сигу. — Я почему-то думал, что ты придёшь чуть позже. 

— Немного не рассчитал время, — признался Хаотин. — Пойдём, А-Дэ, наверное, нас заждался, он всегда приходит раньше времени.

— Куда вы идёте? — поинтересовался Чжиган-Гэ, протирая стойку перед собой влажной тряпкой.

— На каток, — ответил Сигу. — Тут есть один недалеко в торговом центре, довольно большой, А-Дэ нас позвал. 

— Ты умеешь кататься? — приподнял бровь Чжиган-Гэ в лёгком удивлении.

Сигу покачал головой, но тут же улыбнулся.

— Хаотин обещал меня немного поучить, — пробормотал он слегка смущённо. — И А-Дэ тоже. Они говорят, что это не очень сложно, и я в детстве немного катался на роликах, так что должен быстро научиться.

Чжиган-Гэ кивнул, поправил фартук на себе и потом махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

— Ну, тогда не заставляйте своих друзей ждать. Я закрою кофейню один, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь двум подростком, стоящим перед ним.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сигу в ответ и неожиданно дёрнулся вперёд, перегибаясь через стойку, чтобы быстрым движением обнять Чжигана-Гэ и уткнуться носом ему в плечо. — Счастливого Нового Года, Чжиган-Гэ!

Чжиган-Гэ легонько похлопал его по спине, а потом поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом Хаотина. Его светло-карие тёплые глаза светились изнутри, и ему не нужно было растягивать губы в улыбке для того, чтобы Хаотин понял, что именно он чувствовал.

— Вам тоже счастливого Нового Года, — пробормотал Чжиган-Гэ. — Идите, повеселитесь.

Они вышли из кофейни вместе, держась за руки и то и дело кидая друг на друга слегка смущённые взгляды. Вечер был прохладным, и на катке должно было быть ещё холоднее, так что они оба были одеты в ветровки и шапки. Сигу, завернувшийся в шарф, то и дело ежился, не отрывая губ от края стакана с горячим кофе, и Хаотин легонько гладил его ладонь кончиками пальцев, пытаясь его согреть.

До торгового центра, где их должны были ждать близнецы, было всего несколько минут быстрым шагом, так что они не стали брать такси или велосипеды. В назначенном месте недалеко от главного входа, однако, их ждал только Сядэ, одетый в своё обычное шерстяное сине-серое пальто. Повязанный на шею платок вкупе с бледностью придавал ему одновременно и аристократический, и немного комичный вид. Когда Хаотин и Сигу подошли к нему, Сядэ, судя по тому, как яростно он что-то печатал на телефоне, ругался с кем-то через сообщения.

— Привет, — поприветствовал его Хаотин, останавливаясь рядом со скамейкой, где сидел Сядэ.

— О, привет, — отозвался Сядэ, легонько кивая и ему, и Сигу. — Вы рановато, я думал, ждать вас придётся дольше.

— Чжиган-Гэ отпустил Сигу пораньше с работы, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — А где Гаочунь и А-Энь? Ещё не пришли? Опоздают, как обычно?

Сядэ поднялся по скамейки, на которой он сидел, и несколько раз хрустнул чуть затекшей шеей, плечами и запястьями. 

— У Сяэня и Гаочуня обнаружились свои планы, — пожал плечами он, чуть раздражённо закатывая глаза.

— Свои планы? — переспросил Хаотин и тихо хмыкнул, поймав усталый взгляд Сядэ из-под нахмуренных бровей. — Ну, понятно.

— Их не будет? — приподнял брови Сигу, но особенно расстроенным этим обстоятельством он не казался. 

Всё же ему всё ещё не было достаточно комфортно в их большой компании, и Хаотин чувствовал, как Сигу чуть расслабился, понимая, что с ними будет только Сядэ.

Они договорились, что этот вечер не будет романтическим свиданием, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не останутся наедине друг с другом. Не то чтобы Хаотина всерьёз волновало то, будет ли кто-то из их друзей снова шутить про то, что от них с Сигу у окружающих обязательно разовьётся кариес, но одновременно с тем им обоим хотелось провести время в компании общих друзей, занимаясь самыми обычными для друзей вещами. А Сигу особенно нужно было простое человеческое общение с другими людьми кроме Чжигана-Гэ и Хаотина.

— Видимо, — неопределённо пробормотал Сядэ, прикрывая глаза. — Ладно, обойдёмся и без этих двух идиотов.

— Обойдёмся, — кивнул Сигу в ответ. — Идёмте, нам же ещё нужно взять коньки в прокате, да?

— У меня есть свои, — пожал плечами Сядэ, кивая на висящую у него на плече чёрно-красную сумку из-под коньков. — Но пойдём, всё равно нужно взять для вас с А-Хао. Идём.

— Я сейчас выброшу, — Сигу потряс пустым стаканом от кофе, который держал в руках, — и догоню вас.

Сядэ пожал плечами и развернулся лицом к Хаотину, и они оба зашагали по холлу в сторону катка, расположенного на первом этаже.

— Ты это с Сяэнем ругался, когда мы пришли? — поинтересовался Хаотин, надеясь, что этим вопросом не суёт нос слишком далеко в чужие дела.

— Что-то вроде того, — пожал плечами Сядэ. — Они ведь обещали прийти, мы же ещё утром все договорились, что пойдём кататься впятером. Сейчас мне кажется, моего брата уже вообще ничего не интересует кроме того, чтобы зажиматься с Гаочунем где попало.

— «Где попало»? — переспросил Хаотин, поднимая бровь.

— Угу, — кивнул Сядэ, снова закатывая глаза так сильно, что видными оставались только их белки. — Даже не спрашивай, что я видел, я думаю, у меня после этого появилась психологическая травма на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Не нужно было начинать рассказывать, если не хочешь, чтобы я задавал вопросы, — фыркнул Хаотин и легонько толкнул Сядэ в плечо. — Что случилось? Видел, как они зажимаются на школьной парковке?

Сядэ широко раскрыл глаза, и его лицо почти комично побледнело.

— Что? — спросил он, но тут же выдохнул, видя, что Хаотин просто шутит. — Какая ещё парковка? Нет, боже, надеюсь, они ещё не настолько с ума сошли.

— Если ничего серьёзного, то зачем сразу про психологическую травму говорить? — поинтересовался Хаотин, и Сядэ в ответ только с силой толкнул его в плечо.

— Прочитал через плечо их секстинг, — на секунду замявшись, пробормотал Сядэ, кажется, абсолютно неуверенный в том, стоит говорить это Хаотину или нет. — Не стоило мне этого делать. Теперь чувствую себя ужасно.

— Что случилось, А-Дэ? — вдруг спросил только догнавший их Сигу, поднимая глаза на Сядэ и Хаотина.

— Ничего такого, — покачал головой Сядэ, легонько хлопнув Сигу по макушке. — Это личное. Пошли, мы так простоим до закрытия катка.

Хаотин кивнул в сторону таблички с прокатом коньков и потянул остальных за собой.

Сигу никогда не катался на коньках прежде, и Хаотину пришлось встать перед ним на колени, чтобы помочь ему с тем, чтобы зашнуровать жёсткие ботинки покрепче. Сядэ сделал их фотографию в этой позе и даже пошутил что-то о том, что Хаотин уже репетирует предложение руки и сердца — в ответ на это Хаотин едва удержался от того, чтобы повалиться на пол от смеха.

Учить Сигу кататься на коньках было весело. Сам Хаотин ехал спиной вперёд, держа Сигу за руки и помогая ему не упасть, если он вдруг потеряет равновесие, а Сядэ ехал рядом с Сигу по внутреннему радиусу катка, то и дело поглядывая на двоих своих друзей. Он успел сбегать в киоск с мороженым пока его друзья арендовали коньки, и теперь с улыбкой поглощал что-то пахнущее смесью дыни и арбуза, пока Хаотин пытался научить Сигу делать самую простую «ёлочку».

Он был способным учеником, на самом деле, и уже через несколько минут Хаотин позволил ему передвигаться без особенной страховки. Они с Сядэ всё же старались держаться рядом, чтобы подхватить его в крайнем случае, но Сигу почти не была нужна их поддержка, и к тому времени, когда те полтора часа, на которые они взяли коньки напрокат, почти подошли к концу, он уже свободно катался длинными беговыми шагами и даже пробовал иногда катиться спиной вперёд, пусть и слишком часто оглядываясь себе через плечо.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что читать чужие переписки — довольно мерзкая штука, да? — шёпотом спросил Хаотин и Сядэ, подпрыгивая на зубцах коньков и поворачиваясь спиной вперёд, чтобы заглянуть Сядэ в лицо.

— Понимаю, — закатил глаза Сядэ, отмахиваясь от Хаотина, словно от назойливой мухи. — Я видел всего два сообщения, и в одном из них было что-то премерзкое про оральный секс. Поверь, я жалею о том, что даже мельком посмотрел, о чём они там общаются.

— Оральный секс — это отлично, между прочим, — улыбнулся Хаотин, останавливаясь у бортика. — Попробуй как-нибудь.

Сядэ закатил глаза и состроил выражение лёгкого отвращения. Сигу, кажется, окончательно вошедший во вкус, прокатился мимо них с широкой улыбкой на лице и развевающимся за спиной шарфом. Хаотин хотел было крикнуть ему, чтобы тот чуть притормозил, но не стал, чувствуя, что Сигу действительно наслаждался тем, что он делал.

— Я тебе уже говорил, чтобы ты не забивал голову всякой ерундой, — вздохнул Хаотин, опуская ладонь на плечо Сядэ. — У тебя есть своя жизнь, наслаждайся ей и позволь своему брату наслаждаться какими бы там он сексуальными актами с Гаочунем не занимался.

— Я знаю, знаю, — выдохнул Сядэ. — Хватит разговаривать со мной с таким лицом, словно я какой-то идиот, не знающий прописных истин. Всё что ты говоришь — я это знаю и всё это понимаю, но просто не могу ничего с собой поделать. Сперва он опаздывал к ужину, потом стал иногда пропадать на всю ночь, теперь вот послал нас с тобой к чёрту, хотя ещё днём говорил, что был бы рад развеяться со всей компанией. А что будет потом? Это не здор _о_ во, так ведь? Оборачивать всю свою жизнь вокруг другого человека до такой степени? Поехали, твой любимый скоро начнёт на нас подозрительно коситься.

— Не начнёт, — покачал головой Хаотин, но позволил Сядэ подтолкнуть себя в спину и покатился вперёд. — Ты правда настолько расстроен тем, что они не пришли?

Сядэ невнятно пожал плечами, несколько раз оттолкнулся лезвиями ото льда, чтобы оказаться впереди Хаотина.

— Я просто хотел провести время со своими друзьями, — пробормотал он. — На самом деле, наверное, это даже лучше, что их нет, не хочу смотреть на то, как они трахаются взглядами и при этом зовут друг друга «бро» через предложение.

— Ты проводишь время с друзьями, — заметил Хаотин, легонько перехватывая его за предплечье. — Я здесь. И Сигу тоже.

Сядэ неожиданно рассмеялся, слегка надтреснуто, но одновременно с тем искренне.

— Я провожу время со своим крашем и двадцатипятилетней версией одного из моих друзей, с которым мой краш встречается, — отозвался он, хихикая. — Но я не против, на самом деле. Возьмём ещё мороженого?

— Угу, — согласился Хаотин. — Юй Сигу, иди сюда!

Сигу подкатился к ним, неожиданно умело тормозя серединой лезвия. От катания — или скорее бега на коньках, на самом-то деле, — его щёки раскраснелись, волосы на висках начали завиваться от того, что он весь вспотел, а глаза почти возбуждённо блестели.

— Да? Что такое? Нам уже пора? — спросил он, чуть хмурясь.

— Ничего такого, если хочешь, то можно продлить прокат еще на сколько-нибудь, — предложил Хаотин.

Сигу нахмурился, а потом осторожно перехватил руку Хаотина, чтобы посмотреть на его часы.

— Уже так поздно… — пробормотал он, чуть поджимая губы.

— Не так уж и поздно, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Хочешь ещё покататься? Мы с А-Дэ сходим пока за мороженым.

Сигу несколько раз кивнул и улыбнулся ему, привставая на зубцах коньков, чтобы легонько чмокнуть его в щёку.

— Ещё полчаса, ладно? — уточнил он и, получив от Хаотина уверенную улыбку, откатился в сторону, снова пытаясь проехать по дуге спиной вперёд, на этот раз куда менее осторожно.

Хаотин и Сядэ переглянулись, глядя на то, как чужая маленькая фигурка в тёмной куртке двигается по льду, и оба непроизвольно улыбнулись.

Вечер прошёл отлично, на самом деле. Они с Сядэ наблюдали за тем, как Сигу катается, то и дело норовя упасть, но каким-то образом умудряясь все же сохранить равновесие, а когда дополнительные полчаса прошли, Сядэ пошёл за мороженым для всех троих, пока Хаотин помогал своему парню расшнуроваться и вернуть коньки в прокат; они втроём ели мороженое — слишком дорогое, чересчур сладкое и неприятно холодящее зубы, но отчего-то кажущиеся неотъемлемой частью всей новогодней атмосферы; фотографировались у большой усыпанной искусственным снегом и украшенной огромными разноцветными шарами ели на втором этаже, сперва все вместе, а потом по очереди, надеясь запечатлеть этот новогодний вечер в своей памяти как можно ярче.

«Давай напечатаем несколько снимков?» — предложил Сигу, дёргая Хаотина за рукав, и тот обезоружено согласился, понимая, что и сам хотел бы иметь фотографию их двоих, которую он мог бы вставить в рамку и поставить её на собственный рабочий стол. Сядэ сделал для них много хороших снимков — у него была удивительная способность делать отличные снимки, не имея никакого представления о теории фотографии. Было даже странно, если задуматься, что в конечном счёте фотографом стал его брат, а не сам Сядэ. 

Сигу улыбался, стоя между Хаотином и Сядэ и заглядывая в экран чужого телефона, чтобы посмотреть на снимки, и, кажется, ему нравилось то, что он видел.

Полночь они встретили на улице, купив самые дешёвые бенгальские огоньки и устроившись на большой скамейке на набережной. Было что-то безумно успокаивающее в том, чтобы сидеть на скамейке, положив голову на плечо Сядэ и прижав к себе Сигу, смотреть на зажжённый бенгальский огонь в своих руках и понимать, что сегодняшнюю ночь он проведёт дома у Сигу.

***

— Я давно так сильно не радовался Новому Году, — признался Сигу, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Хаотина и удобнее устраиваясь у него на коленях. — Спасибо, Сян Хаотин.

— Спасибо тебе, — покачал головой Хаотин. — У меня тоже давно не было настолько счастливого Нового Года.

Сигу шумно вздохнул и, чуть замешкавшись, прижался коротким поцелуем к воротнику чужого пуловера, прежде чем чуть оттянуть его в сторону и прижаться губами уже к чужой ключице. Его руки робко обхватили Хаотина за шею, и он, подняв голову, чтобы встретиться с чужим взглядом и слабо улыбнулся с безумной нежностью в глазах. Смотря на него в ту секунду, Хаотин чувствовал почти непреодолимое желание признаться ему в любви, желание объяснить, насколько много он для него значит, рассказать, насколько большое место Сигу занимает в его сердце. Он не мог сказать этого, по крайней мере сейчас, но надеялся, что его собственный взгляд говорит достаточно для того, чтобы ему не пришлось говорить ничего вслух.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, знаешь, — пробормотал Хаотин с улыбкой, и Сигу тихо рассмеялся в ответ, легонько стукая его по плечу.

— Не делай мне комплиментов, — покачал головой Сигу чуть смущённо.

— Почему? — со смехом поинтересовался Хаотин. — Я тебя смущаю? Тебе не нравится?

Сигу кивнул головой и сразу же покачал ею, чуть беспокойно покусывая губы. Хаотин легонько прижал его лицом к своему плечу, заключая в ласковое и тёплое объятие. Было приятно держать Сигу в своих руках, и Хаотин безумно наслаждался одной только возможностью делать это и чувствовать чужое дыхание под собственным ладонями.

— Мне нравится держать тебя, — прошептал он, вдыхая запах чужих волос. — Ты такой крошечный.

— У тебя есть какой-то сайз-кинк? — поинтересовался Сигу тихо и смущённо, а Хаотин, фыркнув, прижал свою руку к чужой, совмещая основания их ладоней, чтобы сравнить.

— Смотри, какие у тебя маленькие руки, — пробормотал Хаотин с улыбкой. Его пальцы были почти на фалангу длиннее, чем пальцы Сигу. — Это почти мило.

— А у тебя и правда сайз-кинк, — вздохнул Сигу с такой интонацией, что было понятно, что он не имеет ничего против этого. — Но у меня, наверное, тоже, если я сейчас у тебя на коленях сижу.

Хаотин приглушённо рассмеялся и ласково чмокнул Сигу в макушку. Осторожно погладив Сигу по пояснице, он на пробу скользнул ладонью чуть ниже, и Сигу, свернувшийся у него на коленях, резко выпрямился, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря в лицо Хаотину.

— Эй, кто тебе разрешал? — игриво поинтересовался он, и Хаотин тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Прости, — мгновенно извинился он, опуская голову. — Больше не повторится.

Сигу приглушённо рассмеялся, перехватил его руку своей и вернул её на свою поясницу.

— Всё в порядке, я не против, я хочу, — пробормотал Сигу, отводя взгляд в сторону, а потом легонько покачивая бёдрами, прижатыми к бёдрам Хаотина. — Правда.

— Хочешь? — переспросил Хаотин, приподняв бровь, и Сигу шлёпнул его по плечу, закатывая глаза. — М?

— Даже не пытайся сейчас залезть мне в штаны, — пригрозил ему Сигу, но слабо улыбнулся, легонько приподнимая уголки губ. — Не вообще, а просто сейчас, хорошо?

Хаотин спокойно поцеловал его, придерживая за поясницу одной рукой и за плечо другой, и Сигу неожиданно жарко ответил ему, вставая на колени и прижимая Хаотина спиной к стене ещё теснее.

— А ты у нас ханжа тот ещё, да? — между поцелуями спросил Хаотин, сжимая в кулаке ткань чужой футболки.

— Не твоё дело, — фыркнул Сигу, чмокая Хаотина между бровей, в висок и в середину лба. — Но я серьёзно. Если мне захочется чего-то большего, чем просто лежать и целоваться, я тебе обязательно скажу, я вроде как умею общаться словами. Я просто не уверен, хочу я этого сейчас или нет. Знаешь же, что у меня никого не было, я не думаю, что…

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе пробормотал Хаотин, поглаживая чужую спину и пробегая пальцами по выступающим позвонкам. — Я тебя никуда не тороплю, ладно? Не волнуйся об этом. Если хочешь, мы можем просто полежать в обнимку и посмотреть что-то на Нетфликсе. М?

Сигу покачал головой и, чуть улыбнувшись, стащил с себя футболку.

— Руки выше пояса, — пробормотал он, прежде чем снова поцеловать Хаотина, прильнув к нему голой кожей.

Они оторвались друг от друга через несколько минут, когда всё стало слишком горячим и Сигу осторожно остановил Хаотина, оставляющего лёгкие поцелуи и укусы на его тонких ключицах. После они немного полежали, обнимая друг друга и тихо говоря друг с другом о самых простых вещах, и через некоторое время Сигу всё же согласился на то, чтобы поискать что-нибудь интересное на Нетфликсе.

Было странно проводить Новогоднюю Ночь, лёжа на жесткой постели с полуголым Сигу, завернувшимся в покрывало и устроившимся в его руках, смотря «Очень странные дела», но Хаотин чувствовал себя удивительно счастливым. Сигу лежал щекой у него на плече, дрейфуя на грани между сном и явью, то погружаясь в дремоту, то просыпаясь, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на коже у Хаотина, и тут же снова устало закрывая глаза. Его короткие ресницы дрожали, так, что было понятно, что полностью заснуть у Сигу не получается. Хаотин не знал, отчего — то ли день вышел слишком насыщенным, и ему нужно было больше времени для того, чтобы успокоиться, то ли его что-то тревожило и не давало окончательно провалиться в сон. Сам Хаотин тоже не мог уснуть, да и не пытался даже, и без того понимая, что не получится: сна не было ни в одном глазу, хотя время перевалило за три после полуночи, и через пару часов уже должно было рассвести. Он, наверное, мог бы провести целую бессонную ночь, обнимая Сигу, а утром потихоньку выбраться из кровати, чтобы купить еды на вынос в ближайшем ресторанчике, работающем с раннего утра. Хотя Сигу, наверное, лучше было дать выспаться подольше, до тех пор, пока он не проснётся сам, с трудом разлепляя веки и рефлекторно оттирая потёкшую во сне слюну с лица.

— Засыпай, Сяо Юй, — выдохнул Хаотин ему в макушку, прижимаясь к ней поцелуем, но Сигу, поднявший на него сонные, но всё ещё довольно ясные глаза, только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не спится, — обезоружено пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом в местечко между чужой шеей и плечом. — Не знаю, что со мной такое. Как будто если я усну, то проснусь, а тебя тут уже не будет.

— Куда я от тебя денусь, — тихо фыркнул Хаотин. — Не надумывая себе всякого. Сейчас я с тобой, и утром я тоже буду здесь, а потом…

— А потом? — сонно переспросил Сигу. — «Потом» будет? То есть… для тебя это серьёзно?

— А ты сам как думаешь? — поинтересовался Хаотин, но не стал ждать чужого ответа. — Для меня это очень серьёзно. Настолько, что я тебя напугаю, наверное, если попытаюсь рассказать об этом.

— Настолько? — не слишком внятно ото сна пробормотал Сигу в ответ. — Мне нужно ждать предложения?

Хаотин тихо рассмеялся и несколько раз чмокнул своего бойфренда в макушку.

— Обязательно. Через пару лет. Хорошо звучит, да?

— Думаешь, ты застрянешь со мной настолько надолго?

— Думаю, — кивнул Хаотин и снова поцеловал чужие волосы. — Спи, Сяо Юй. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

Сигу тяжело вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Хаотин отложил телефон в сторону, выключив звук, и принялся осторожно гладить чужие волосы, до тех пор, пока дыхание Сигу не выровнялось окончательно, а единственным звуком, который от него исходил, стало тихое сопение. Слушая чужое дыхание, Хаотин и сам невольно начал проваливаться в сон, чувствуя, как его сознание заволакивает густой белой пеленой, мешающей появлению любой связной мысли.

Он не хотел засыпать, на самом деле — ему хотелось ещё немного понаблюдать за спящим лицом Сигу, написать Босяну, интересуясь, сбежал ли он из дома после полуночи, чтобы найти Чжигана-Гэ на мосту, а потом написать Сядэ, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует и дома ли Сяэнь. Волноваться о друзьях было почти у него в крови, и оставить мысли о них, провалившись в крепкий сон, было невероятно трудно. Вздохнув, Хаотин закрыл глаза, едва ощутимо прижимаясь губами к волосам надо лбом у Сигу, и мягко скользнул рукой, лежащей на чужом затылке, ниже, до чужого плеча, затем до локтя, а потом — до ладони, осторожно переплетая чужие пальцы со своими.

Ему подумалось, что он обязательно сделает всё это утром — напишет всем, сам приготовит завтрак, снова позовёт Сигу в какое-нибудь по-новогоднему волшебное место, на этот раз только для них вдвоём, — и его и без того тяжёлые веки окончательно сомкнулись, прежде чем темнота проглотила его целиком.

***

Их ждало неожиданно светлое и ленивое утро, когда ни один из них не мог заставить себя подняться с постели даже после полудня. Было почти слишком много поцелуев, слишком много прикосновений голой кожи к голой коже, пальцев, почти до боли оттягивающих волосы и впивающихся в плоть до появления на ней легких красных следов, и слишком много сорванного горячего дыхания. Хаотин не имел понятия, сколько часов они провели, ласкаясь, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание и успокоиться, разговаривая о полнейшей ерунде, устроившись вплотную друг другу, смеясь, а потом повторяя всё вышеперечисленное снова и снова. К тому моменту, когда Хаотин всё же заставил себя встать с постели, оставив каким-то образом всё ещё разморенного и чуть сонного Сигу под тонким одеялом, на часах было уже почти четыре часа дня. Они заказали пиццу, чувствуя, что ни у одного из них нет сил для того, чтобы пытаться приготовить что-то самостоятельно или выйти из квартиры, чтобы пройтись до ближайшей забегаловки. Было что-то безумно глупое и одновременно романтичное в том, чтобы есть пиццу руками, устроившись на постели, улыбаться друг другу и смеяться, не слишком понимая отчего, и в те часы, проведённые в кровати под заглядывающими в окна золотистыми солнечными лучами, Хаотин чувствовал себя невероятно внутренне свободным и удовлетворённым.

Иногда ощущение счастья могло быть почти пугающе опьяняющим. Хаотин и был опьянённым, ровно как, кажется, и Сигу, а для опьянённых людей всегда было трудно, если и не невозможно, всерьёз обращать внимание на окружающий мир.

Следующие недели слились для Хаотина в один бесконечно повторяющийся день, который он, несмотря на извечное присутствие в нём осуждающих, пусть и молчаливых взглядов со стороны отца и вечной ругани между близнецами, был готов проживать снова и снова. В глубине души Хаотин чувствовал себя изголодавшимся зверем, которого наконец-то подпустили к пище и который не может остановиться, как бы ни пытался. Он и сам не подозревал, что так скучал по этому — по дурачествам с друзьями, по возможности не заботиться ни о чём серьёзном, по возможности быть с Сигу, видеть его каждый день, быть причиной его улыбки и сцеловывать её с его покрасневших губ, — и, проживая однообразные дни в беге по замкнутому кругу между Сигу, школой, работой и друзьями, Хаотин пусть и невольно, но пытался восполнить тот пробел, что оставался у него внутри, ту часть своей юности, которой не дано было наступить.

Может быть, в этом было что-то глубоко неправильное и порочное, но Хаотин слишком устал глодать себя мыслями об этом и наконец позволил себе отстраниться от них, с головой нырнув в ту жизнь, которая была ему предоставлена.

Они всё ещё обедали вшестером, с редкими исключениями, когда Гаочунь и Сяэнь — оба или только Сяэнь, — решали не присоединяться к ним, всё ещё не слишком всерьёз ругались по поводу и без, обсуждали всё что только можно от их плана пойти на Прайд весной до того, насколько ужасную еду подают в их школьном кафетерии. Сядэ часто приглашал всю компанию для того, чтобы позаниматься вместе в библиотеке, но у них едва ли получалось собраться всем вместе — у Сигу, Хаотина и Босяна были не всегда совпадающие рабочие графики, все шестеро не учились в одном классе, а у Сяэня и Гаочуня были свои дела, из-за которых им не слишком-то хотелось заниматься учебой, — но даже если это далеко не всегда получалось, Хаотин ощущал себя неожиданно счастливым от возможности сидеть в библиотеке с Сунь Бо и Сядэ и помогать им обоим с математикой. Иногда они с А-Дэ выбирались куда-нибудь только вдвоём, покататься на велосипедах по парку или просто пошататься по улицам, и Хаотин наслаждался временем, проведённым с ним. Сядэ умел слышать и слушать, и иногда одной только возможности поговорить с кем-то, готовым по крайней мере попытаться понять его, было более достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Хаотина чувствовать себя куда лучше.

Сигу позволял ему оставаться на ночь, и, хотя они не переходили установленную ранее границу, Хаотина вполне устраивало и то, что ему могли предложить, устраивала возможность держать младшего у себя на коленях, слушать его рассказы о рабочем дне и том, что его волнует, пытаться готовить вдвоём на плохо работающей электрической плитке — не всегда успешно, но почти всегда весело, — устраивать что-то вроде маленькой перестановки в комнате, чтобы придать ей свежий вид, кормить Черныша, всё ещё равнодушного ко всему происходящему, и засыпать, утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо и вдыхая чужой запах. Он проводил в квартире Сигу много времени — слишком много, может быть, но он всегда мог оправдаться, сказав, что отец запретил приводить Сигу к себе, — но Сигу это, кажется, совершенно не беспокоило, и вскоре в его крошечной ванной появилась вторая зубная щётка, второе полотенце и вторая бритва.

«Ты не думал о том, чтобы переехать в место попросторнее?» — предложил как-то Хаотин, выходя из чужого душа и ероша мокрые волосы полотенцем, и Сигу в ответ только невнятно пожал плечами, говоря, что ему вряд ли будет по карману что-то большее. Хаотин не стал ничего предлагать, решив, что сделает это позже, когда они, по крайней мере, уже сдадут выпускные экзамены и смогут начать готовиться к студенческой жизни, но слабая улыбка, которую он послал Сигу, кажется, говорила сама за себя и не нуждалась в особенных пояснениях.

Родители, конечно, были не слишком довольны тем, что он начал пропадать из дома ещё чаще, чем прежде, но продолжали молчать, по крайней мере до тех пор пока он отвечал на все их звонки, хорошо учился и не приходил домой пьяным. Хаотину было достаточно и этого.

Январь пролетел удивительно быстро, мелькнув новогодними огнями, вырванными из тетрадей страницами, неизменным запахом ментолового дыма и поцелуями украдкой. Прежде Хаотин боялся потерять счёт дням, часам и минутам, но теперь, наконец потеряв его, он чувствовал удивительное облегчение. Остатки подростковой глупости в нём были рады уцепиться за надежду на то, что с бессмысленным петлянием в лабиринте собственных мыслей наконец-то покончено, и Хаотин позволял им это делать, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.

Начало февраля пролетело ровно так же, словно кто-то поставил время на ускоренную перемотку, и в какой-то момент Хаотин почти с удивлением обнаружил себя и Босяна раздумывающими над тем, стоит ли им устроить двойное свидание на День Святого Валентина или нет. Хаотин почти рефлекторно бросил взгляд на висящий на стене календарь, не слишком задумываясь о том, что он делает. Все даты вплоть до одиннадцатого февраля были зачёркнуты ровными крестиками.

«Уже одиннадцатое?» — чуть нахмурившись, спросил он то ли у себя, то ли у сидящего рядом Босяна.

«Что-то вроде того», — пожал плечами Босян, решив, наверное, что вопрос был адресован ему.

Хаотин тоже пожал плечами, не слишком задумываясь над этим, и тут же забыл о том, что этот обмен репликами между ним и Сунь Бо и вовсе существовал.

На следующий день близнецы не появились в школе и кажущаяся бесконечной череда однообразных светлых дней, бегущих с ужасающей скоростью, неожиданно оборвалась.


	14. Chapter 14

Хаотин ненавидел признавать собственную неправоту. 

Болезненное желание постоянно быть правым, должно быть, было как-то связано с необходимостью постоянно контролировать ситуацию, в которой он находился, но ему не хотелось слишком глубоко заглядывать в эту проблему. Это приходилось делать, разумеется, учитывая то, что он провёл почти год, каждые две недели посещая психотерапевта, с переменной успешностью пытающегося вдолбить ему в голову мысль о том, что жизнь того стоит, но Хаотин всё равно инстинктивно предпочитал отстраняться от слишком глубокого копания в самом себе. Это доставляло ему определённые проблемы, по большей части во время учёбы в университете, но и в отношениях с друзьями и партнёрами тоже. Хаотин хотел бы не иметь этих проблем, но едва ли мог решить их самостоятельно.

Может быть, всё было бы куда легче, не прекрати он посещать психотерапевта на первом курсе университета, решив, что избавившись от суицидальных мыслей, он избавился и ото всех остальных проблем.

Двенадцатое февраля началось ровно так же, как одиннадцатое или десятое, с того же света, заглядывающего в окно спальни и с того же запаха уже готовящегося завтрака, доносящегося с первого этажа. Хаотин перехватил сэндвич на кухне, попрощался с матерью, поцеловав её в висок, и встретился с Сигу на перекрёстке на полпути между их домами — в последние несколько недель они начали встречаться там, а не в квартире Сигу, решив, что это отнимает слишком много времени. По пути на занятия они заглянули в кофейню, чтобы взять по стакану себе, Босяну и А-Дэ, но в школьном коридоре им встретился только Босян, с дурацкой улыбкой пялящийся на экран собственного телефона. Может быть, он переписывался с Чжиганом-Гэ, если у того ещё не началась смена в кофейне. Сядэ обычно приходил в школу довольно рано, но, не увидев его, ни Сигу, ни Хаотин, ни Босян не обратили на это какого-то особенного внимания: существовала сотня причин, по которым он мог опоздать или и вовсе пропустить учебный день, и большая часть этих причин едва ли могла вызвать пусть даже толику тревоги. В конце концов причитающийся ему стакан кофе отправился в мусорное ведро.

День тёк своим чередом, учитель барабанил мелом по доске на уроке физики, вместе с учениками разбирая новую тему, Хаотин витал в облаках, пока Сигу всё так же бесконечно конспектировал каждое слово аккуратным убористым почерком, и хотя Сядэ так и не появился на занятиях, особенного внимания на это они не обратили. Во время короткого перерыва в первой половине дня Босян заглянул к ним в класс, и он, кажется, даже упомянул о том, что Сяэнь тоже не появился на занятиях, но и тогда Хаотин не подумал, что в этом есть что-то странное.

В последние дни дела между близнецами, кажется, наконец-то пошли на лад — Сядэ словно бы смягчился по отношению к Сяэню, и их постоянная ругань практически на пустом месте, слегка подпортившая всем остальным январь, в феврале понемногу утихла. Это по большей части произошло благодаря Сядэ, кажется, осознавшему, что сохранить то хорошее, что есть в их отношениях, куда важнее, чем бесконечно подкармливать собственное беспокойство и собственную злость. В этом не было ничего странного, на самом деле — Сядэ всё же был куда более взрослым и сознательным, чем Сяэнь, и было намного разумнее ожидать первого шага навстречу именно с его стороны, а не со стороны беспокойного и слишком нетерпеливого Сяэня, порой не способного заставить себя вести взрослый серьёзный разговор. Видя, что они понемногу снова начинают разговаривать друг с другом как раньше, не переходя без причин на повышенные тона и не споря только для того, чтобы поспорить, Хаотин чувствовал, что всё понемногу идёт на лад и остановившийся было лёд наконец-то трогается. Лицезреть бесконечное напряжение, повисшее между близнецами, было неприятно, и то, что оно пошло на убыль, успокаивало.

Сядэ тоже ненавидел признавать собственную неправоту — в этом они с Хаотином были чертовски похожи, — но у него всё же были силы сделать это, пусть и после долгих препираний с самим собой. В конце концов, он держал в уме не только свои интересы, и во многом это помогло ему сделать шаг навстречу примирению в их негласном конфликте, причина и повод которого оставались неясными даже для него самого и Сяэня.

Гаочуня тоже не было видно, но Босян сказал, что тот пришёл на занятия, но, кажется, просто встал ни с той ноги и чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо. Хаотину хотелось бы верить, что уж подобный «звоночек» он заметит, но даже на ланче, когда Гаочунь всё же присоединился к ним, тяжело упав на скамейку и спрятав лицо в скрещенных на столешнице руках, он отреагировал на чужое странное поведение лишь неопределённым пожатием плеч и тут же вернулся к на секунду прерванному разговору с Босяном. Гаочунь выглядел не так уж плохо, на самом деле. Довольно усталым, конечно, с лёгкими следами бессонной ночи под чёрными глазами и слегка отсутствующим и одновременно с тем раздражённым выражением на лице, да, но в его виде не было ничего кричащего, и Хаотин, мельком подумав о том, что он, наверное, всю ночь переписывался с Сяэнем и потому не выспался, даже не стал задумывать об этом больше, чем на секунду или две.

В конечном счёте единственным, кто немного забеспокоился, стал Сигу. Именно он после ланча легонько потянул Хаотина за рукав толстовки и попросил написать Сядэ и спросить, не случилось ли что-то.

За все то время, что они проводили вместе, Сигу понемногу сдружился с Босяном и Сядэ, и Хаотин, честно говоря, был рад тому, что это произошло. Сигу выглядел счастливее, имея друзей, с которыми можно было забыть про необходимость держать серьёзное лицо и позволить себе быть самим собой, самым обыкновенным семнадцатилетним парнишкой. Хаотин думал, что, наверное, должен чувствовать по крайней мере лёгкую ревность по отношению к Сядэ, но её не было, то ли потому что он сам был совершенно не ревнивым человеком по природе, то ли потому что он полностью доверял и Сигу, и Сядэ и был полностью уверен в них обоих.

Хаотин написал Сядэ перед самым началом первого занятия после обеда, но, несмотря на горящую отметку «прочитано», ответа сразу же он не получил. Только тогда Хаотин начал немного беспокоиться и сам — совсем немного, учитывая то, что он всё ещё полагал, что близнецы почти наверняка просто заболели и, может быть, спят, пытаясь набраться сил, или просто не горят желанием общаться с кем-то, — но Сигу, подошедший к нему после окончания занятия, удивительно быстро развеял даже лёгкое беспокойство. «Ну, он ведь прочитал», — пожал плечами Сигу, стараясь звучать спокойно и оптимистично, и Хаотин непроизвольно кивнул, соглашаясь, что и простого значка «прочитано» вполне достаточно.

Лёгкое беспокойство забылось, особенно на фоне того, что сразу после окончания занятий Хаотину пришлось бежать на работу, и вспомнилось только поздним вечером, когда он стучал в дверь квартиры Сигу, у которого он должен был переночевать. Но только позже, когда они уже покончили с ужином и домашней работой и Сигу, по своему обыкновению напевая что-то себе под нос, принялся мыть посуду, Хаотину подумалось, что стоит написать Сядэ снова. Он написал, потом отправил голосовое сообщение, затем ещё одно и ещё, а потом, не получив никакого ответа, позвонил, наткнувшись на долгую череду угнетающе-длинных непрекращающихся гудков.

— Может быть напишешь Сяэню? — предложил Сигу, когда Хаотин снова позвонил Сядэ уже в присутствии младшего. — А-Дэ вечно забывает зарядить телефон, ты же знаешь.

— Не знаю, — фыркнул Хаотин.

Он написал, а потом и позвонил Сяэню, но тот не взял трубку ни после первого звонка, ни после второго, ни после третьего. В тот момент лёгкое беспокойство перестало быть настолько лёгким, но Сигу, погладив чужие чуть напрягшиеся плечи, удивительно быстро отвлёк его от мысли, что что-то может быть не в порядке. В конце концов, было уже слегка за полночь, и в том, чтобы не брать трубку в такой час не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Однако, когда они легли спать, Хаотин, обнимая мгновенно уснувшего в его руках Сигу, не мог успокоиться до конца. Тихо сосущее у него под ложечкой дурное предчувствие, едва заметное большую часть дня, неожиданно разыгралось в ночной тишине крошечной комнаты, и прогнать его не смогло даже безумно близкое присутствие тёплого свернувшегося клубочком у него под боком Сигу. Осторожно, надеясь разбудить обычно спящего довольно некрепко Сигу, Хаотин вытащил из-под него руку, перекатился на другой бок и достал свой телефон, лежащий под подушкой. Несколько новых сообщений, которые он послал Сядэ уже вечером, были отмечены как «прочитанные», и, недолго думая, он, стараясь особенно не шуметь, поднялся с постели, наскоро накинул лёгкую куртку поверх майки, в которой он обычно спал, и, схватив ключи, вышел из квартиры.

Ночью на улице было холодно, настолько, что даже в куртке Хаотин невольно поёжился, усаживаясь на ступеньку у входа в подъезд.

Он позвонил Сядэ снова, не слишком надеясь на ответ, но после доброго десятка долгих гудков, кажущихся почти слишком громкими в ночной тишине, трубку всё же подняли, и на экране появилось чересчур зернистое изображение лица Сядэ, сидящего в какой-то комнате — на кухне, судя по жёлтой плитке на едва освещённой стене позади него.

— Ты что, на улице сидишь? — спросил Сядэ, напряжённо хмурясь, и Хаотин только кивнул в ответ, невнятно пожимая плечами. — Время видел?

— Сигу уже уснул, — оправдываясь, пробормотал он. — Не будить же мне его только потому, что ты наконец-то решил ответить на звонок. А ты, наверное, мог бы и пораньше трубку поднять, который раз я уже тебе звоню?

— Не мог, — вздохнул Сядэ.

Его лицо, обычно совсем неприметное, но очень хорошенькое, выглядело удивительно осунувшимся и уставшим, и Хаотин мог видеть это даже через не слишком качественную картинку на экране своего мобильного. Возможно, всё дело было в проблемах с камерой и освещении, но Сядэ выглядел больным. Скорее всего, он действительно был болен.

— Почему? — спросил Хаотин. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Долго рассказывать, — пробормотал Сядэ. — Сейчас, ты подожди, я закрою дверь, чтобы нас никто не услышал.

На несколько секунд он исчез из поля зрения камеры, видимо, чтобы закрыть дверь на кухню. Вернувшись, он поправил камеру перед собой, словно будучи не в состоянии решить, поставить телефон горизонтально или же вертикально. В конце концов остановившись на вертикальном варианте, с тихим вздохом он протянул руку куда-то в сторону, чтобы достать банку пива из маленького холодильника справа от себя.

— Закрыл? — переспросил Хаотин, и Сядэ, сделав несколько крупных глотков, кивнул.

— Угу. 

— Так что?

— Слушай, я не хочу звучать как полный самодовольный придурок, но я даже не знаю, что сказать, кроме как «я ведь был прав», — на выдохе произнёс Сядэ и тяжело опустил голову. — На самом деле удивительно, сколько раз ты говорил мне, что я постоянно сую нос не в свои дела и что делать этого не стоит, и я с тобой соглашался… Боже, да я и сейчас согласен, что мне не стоило лезть в чужую жизнь, но какая вообще теперь разница? В конечном счёте все случилось и правда так, как я думал. Не верится, что я вообще говорю это, но лучше бы в этот раз я был неправ.

Хаотин осторожно вздохнул, и из его рта вырвалось крошечное облачко пара.

Он понял, о чём говорит Сядэ. Хаотин не был глупым, в конце концов, и кусочки пазла — отсутствие обоих близнецов в школе, молчащие телефоны с прочитанными сообщениями, усталое и раздражённое лицо Гаочуня, который, по словам Босяна «встал не с той ноги», — быстро сложились. Даже если в последнее время они с Сядэ не так часто касались в своих разговорах этой «проблемы», но она всегда незримо присутствовала, вися в воздухе между ними каждый раз, стоило им остаться наедине.

В какой-то момент Хаотин слишком устал бесконечно повторять одного и то же, бесконечно говорить Сядэ, чтобы он отпустил то, что его не касалось, и перестал отвлекаться на чужую жизнь. Не только от усталости, на самом деле, но и потому, что прекрасно понимал, что Сядэ знает все это и без постоянных напоминаний, но не может ничего с собой поделать. В его заботе о брате было даже что-то трогательное, хотя Хаотин и считал, что Сядэ слишком перегибает палку, настолько, что она грозит вот-вот переломиться. Он сам был близок с Юнсин и прекрасно понимал, что значит дорожить своим братом или своей сестрой, но когда дело доходило до Сядэ, Хаотину казалось, что в его заботе есть что-то глубоко нездоровое. Но они были близнецами, в конце концов, и это что-то да значило.

Может, будь у самого Хаотина близнец, он мог бы лучше понять, что имеет в виду Сядэ, говоря, что Сяэнь — почти его часть, настолько, насколько один человек в принципе может быть частью другого.

— Они с Гаочунем всё-таки расстались, да? — уточнил Хаотин и получил неуверенный лёгкий кивок в ответ.

— Кажется да. Хуже, на самом деле, — пробормотал Сядэ, закатывая глаза. — Они вчера пошли куда-то вдвоём, я думал, что Сяэнь опять вернётся под утро совсем убитым и затраханным до остекленевших глаз, или что он вообще не вернётся, а придёт сразу же в школу с Гаочунем…

— И?

— Без понятия, — понизив голос до тихого шёпота сказал Сядэ. — Он пришёл ближе к ночи весь в слезах, хлопнул дверью, всё такое… Я понял, что он не в порядке. Честно говоря, я же в какой-то момент почти поверил, что у этих двоих идиотов может быть что-то относительно серьёзное, но если оно и было, то, видимо, кончилось очень плохо. Я пытался его успокоить весь день, он только недавно наконец-то согласился поесть риса и вроде бы только уснул.

Хаотин кивнул, закусывая губу.

Он, на самом деле, тоже в какой-то момент начал думать, что у Сяэня и Гаочуня действительно что-то складывается. Они постоянно пропадали где-то вдвоём, зля этим Сядэ, часто приходили и уходили вместе, порой говорили только друг с другом, начисто игнорируя всех остальных. Иногда Хаотин невольно подмечал что-то — например, что в первой половине дня у Гаочуня галстук был завязан простым узлом, а во второй — сложным, таким, какой обычно делал Сяэнь для себя, — и подобные мелочи вызывали у него невольную лёгкую улыбку. Да, они никогда не говорили о своих отношениях открыто, и Хаотин сомневался, знает ли кто-то об этом кроме излишне пронырливого Сядэ и самого Хаотина, но и откровенно прятаться они не пытались. А если и пытались, то не слишком успешно или не слишком усердно.

Может быть, кто-то другой и никогда не заметил бы этого, но Хаотин отчётливо видел, что порой Сяэнь светился* знакомым безумно мягким внутренним светом, проглядывающим сквозь его чуть остекленевшие светло-карие глаза. Тот же свет проглядывал и в его слегка рассеянной улыбке, направленной в никуда, и он не переставал светиться даже тогда, когда окружающие замечали его и начинали спрашивать его о том, всё ли с ним хорошо. Сядэ, кажется, тоже замечал это, а потому поначалу просто беспричинно злился, а позже только устало улыбался, понимая, что вряд ли он может что-то с этим поделать.

— Как он? — спросил Хаотин, и слабая болезненная улыбка, отразившаяся в ответ на лице Сядэ, была удивительно красноречивой. — Плохо, да?

— Отвратительно. Мне кажется, он перестал плакать только из-за того, что у него кончилась вся жидкость в организме, — пробормотал Сядэ, закатывая глаза. — Я пытался у него выпытать, что у них вчера случилось, но он ничего не говорит, по крайней мере сейчас. Может быть, он что-нибудь сказал бы, если бы я допытывался до него и дальше, но я подумал, что не стоит этого делать. А-Хао?

— Да? — переспросил Хаотин в ответ. — Что?

— А Гао Сяочунь был в школе?

— Угу, — кивнул он. — Я подумал, что он просто вымотался. То есть… он выглядел нормально, устало, конечно, но не так, как будто что-то серьёзное произошло. Но я, честно говоря, не обратил на него особого внимания, Босян сказал, что он «просто встал не с той ноги» или что-то такое.

Хаотин неловко пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ещё сказать.

— Я думаю, они были «вместе» довольно долго, — вдруг заметил Сядэ. — Точно не три месяца. Без понятия, сколько они встречались перед тем, как я что-то заметил. И я боюсь, что у них всё зашло куда дальше, чем может быть у друзей с привилегиями или кем они там были... Знаешь, не просто порубились в приставку вечером и переспали, когда стало скучно, а…

— Довольно долго… — повторил за ним Хаотин и кивнул, не слишком задумываясь над чужими словами. — Наверное, ты прав.

Он вспомнил, как иногда Сяэнь неожиданно робко для себя улыбался, смотря на секунду на Гаочуня и тут же отводя глаза; как иногда его рука тянулась к скрытому под рубашкой местечку между шеей и плечом, и гладила его, и в такие моменты глаза Сяэня чуть стекленели, словно он ненадолго терял любую связь с окружающим миром; как порой они с Гаочунем пропускали их встречи на выходных под абсолютно идиотскими предлогами. Хаотин, честно говоря, не был слишком близко знаком с концепцией друзей с привилегиями — у него не было ни одного друга, которого ему однажды захотелось бы перевести в подобную категорию, — но что-то подсказывало ему, что ситуация, сложившаяся между Гаочунем и Сяэнем, немного отличается.

— Не наверное, а да. Может я опять звучу как полный ублюдок, но по секс-приятелю, с которым ты время от времени спишь, так не плачут, — пробормотал А-Дэ, закрывая глаза, и его и без того зернистое изображение стало ещё более нечётким.

Он снова приложился к банке пива.

— Всё настолько плохо? — уточнил Хаотин. Почему-то представить Сяэня, заходящегося рыданиями, он не мог.

— Не настолько, — покачал головой Сядэ. — Просто плохо. Давно не видел, чтобы он столько плакал. Пришлось успокаивать его полночи, а утром мне духу не хватило его куда-то тащить в таком состоянии. Мы немного поспали, а потом оставшуюся часть дня он просто валялся как неживой, только плакал иногда, я не смог его разговорить толком. Зря только грел ему еду несколько раз, в итоге он только сейчас в первый раз поел. Наверное, он бы пошёл на занятия, если бы я его заставил, но мне показалось, что лучше дать ему лишний раз успокоиться.

— Конечно, — кивнул Хаотин, ёжась от холода. — Вас ждать завтра?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Сядэ, неуверенно поджимая губы. — Если он будет хотя бы относительно в норме, то да, наверное. Я не хочу оставлять его одного, по крайней мере пока что. Может быть, посмотрим фильмы вдвоём, поиграем в приставку, не знаю… Мне будет неспокойно, если он будет продолжать находиться в этом состоянии и дальше. Не думаю, что всё так уж серьёзно, но всегда лучше лишний раз проследить, так ведь?

— Так, — согласился Хаотин.

Сядэ вздохнул.

— Я даже не уверен, разбежались ли они окончательно или сильно поругались из-за чего-то, на самом деле. Я бы расспросил Гаочуня, но мне сейчас не до этого, — пробормотал Сядэ чуть извиняющееся. — Придётся, наверное, если Сяэнь так ничего и не скажет.

— Не нужно их расспрашивать, — вздохнул в ответ Хаотин. — Я знаю, что тебе кажется, что тебе нужно знать это, но их сексуальная жизнь и их отношения — всё ещё не наше дело. Если они захотят поговорить — мы обязательно послушаем. Но если нет — то нет. Главное будь рядом с А-Энем, пока ему это нужно, и…

— И без тебя знаю, — фыркнул Сядэ, делая ещё один глоток. — Чёрт, я сейчас такой взвинченный.

— Вряд ли банка пива тебе в этом как-то поможет, — заметил Хаотин.

— Хуже точно не станет.

— Станет, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Иди, выкури сигарету и ложись спать. Уже почти два.

— Говорит мне человек, который посреди ночи сидит на улице, — вздохнул Сядэ. — Ладно. Напиши мне утром, ладно? Не знаю, придём мы в школу или нет, так что ничего особенно не жди, хорошо? Но я надеюсь, что мы всё-таки увидимся.

Хаотин кивнул. Он хотел спросить что-то ещё, но в тот момент оно вылетело у него из головы. Изображение Сядэ на экране отставило полупустую банку в сторону и тяжело вздохнуло, утыкаясь лицом в лежащие на столе ладони. Его хотелось утешить — в самом банальном смысле этого слова, погладить по волосам, сказать что-то доброе и одновременно глупое, разогреть ему лукового супа и набрать горячую ванну, — настолько замученным и усталым он выглядел. Хаотин понимал, что на самом деле всё не настолько плохо — Сядэ ведь сам так сказал, да? — но не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Слушай, можно сказать Сигу? — попросил Хаотин, вынырнув из на секунду поглотившего его размышления. — Он тоже о тебе беспокоится, ты же знаешь. Наверное, если бы он не попросил, я бы и не стал столько раз тебе писать. Ничего, если нет, но я не хочу, чтобы он ещё больше переживал.

— Без разницы, — пожал плечами Сядэ. — Можешь сказать ему, что всё не так плохо, если он действительно так волнуется. Я надеюсь, что завтра я всё же приду в школу, и переживать всем будет не о чем.

— Понял. До завтра тогда, да?

— До завтра, — кивнул Сядэ и улыбнулся слабой, едва различимой улыбкой.

Звонок прервался.

Хаотин еще минуту или другую продолжал сидеть на холодных ступеньках, не чувствуя в себе сил подняться. Из его рта вырывались крошечные облачка лёгкого пара, и сам он ёжился, чувствуя бегущие по коже мелкие мурашки. Нужно было вернуться в квартиру — было уже чертовски поздно, никто не отменял занятия в школе и работу, да и Сигу, наверное, мог проснуться, — но Хаотин почему-то не мог заставить себя встать и ледяного бетона.

В конечном счёте, Сигу действительно проснулся — когда Хаотин всё же вернулся в квартиру, тот сидел на кровати, прижавшись спиной к стене, и совершенно точно не спал, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами перед собой и нервно сжимая одеяло в пальцах. Тонкая простынь неровными складками лежала у него на бёдрах и ногах, обнимая его худое полуобнажённое тело. Звук открывающейся двери заставил его подскочить на месте, но, увидев Хаотина, он полуоблегчённо вздохнул, снова тяжело откидываясь спиной на стену за собой.

— Где ты был? — тихо спросил Сигу, пока Хаотин стоял у двери и стягивал с себя куртку.

— Говорил с А-Дэ, не хотел будить тебя шумом, — пожал плечами Хаотин в ответ, скидывая кроссовки, прежде чем в полной мере шагнуть в комнату.

Лёгкий свет от стоящего недалеко от окна фонаря падал в комнату через тонкую занавеску, оставляя на всех предметах тусклые отблески. Сигу в таком освещении отчего-то выглядел слегка болезненно, словно с ним что-то случилось, и его кожа отливала нездоровым желтовато-зелёным светом.

— Я все равно проснулся, — пробормотал Сигу, откидывая в сторону край простыни, чтобы Хаотин мог забраться к нему в постель. — Тебя не было. Я сразу подумал, что ты пропал. Или что ты куда-то ушёл. Или что мне приснилось, что ты вообще был.

— Прости, — извиняющимся тоном прошептал Хаотин. — Я не думал, что ты проснёшься.

В последнее время из-за того, насколько часто они оставались вместе на ночь, Сигу привык засыпать рядом с Хаотином, уютно устроившись у него на груди или в его руках. Хаотин не думал, что он привык к этому до такой степени, чтобы проснуться от одного только его отсутствия. Может быть, дело было в том, что они не оставили обогреватель включённым на ночь, и без тёплого присутствия Хаотина рядом Сигу быстро замёрз. Может быть, он слишком громко хлопнул дверью, выходя из квартиры — каким бы тихим и осторожным он ни старался быть, Сигу спал безумно чутко.

— Всё нормально, — покачал головой Сигу, устало прикрывая глаза. В темноте его веки выглядели почти бумажно-тонкими, а глаза под ними — пугающе чёрными и бездонными. — Как А-Дэ?

— Могло быть и хуже, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не сейчас, — отозвался Сигу. — Я хочу спать.

Не зная, что ему сделать, чтобы сгладить лёгкое напряжение, Хаотин скользнул в постель, осторожно прижал Сигу к себе и уткнулся носом в нежное местечко между чужой челюстью и чужой шеей. От него пахло усталостью, тёплой кожей и свежим постельным бельём.

— Прости, — повторил он, прижимаясь к тому же местечку губами, легонько целуя его и прикасаясь к нему самым кончиком языка.

— Тебе вообще-то не за что извиняться, — заметил Сигу, тихо вздыхая. — И не пытайся меня сейчас развести на что-то.

— Я не пытаюсь ни на что тебя развести, — едва слышно прошептал Хаотин и снова поцеловал чужую шею одними губами, прежде чем легонько пробежаться по ней языком. — Я просто тебя целую.

Сигу легонько сжал ладонями его плечи, тихо вздохнул и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться под Хаотином и сжать коленями чужие бёдра. Чуть вздохнув, он прижался к Хаотину теснее, позволяя продолжать целовать и вылизывать свою шею. Его тихое дыхание понемногу срывалось, и в какой-то момент Сигу перехватил ладонь Хаотина, прижимая её к своей худой груди.

— У тебя так бьётся сердце, — прошептал Хаотин ему на ухо, прежде чем оставить на чужой шее ещё один влажный длинный поцелуй.

— Замолчи, — неожиданно громко произнёс Сигу, сжимая чужие волосы в кулаке.

Его ладонь, сжимающая руку Хаотина, скользнула ниже, по выступающим рёбрам и мягкой коже едва прощупывающихся мышц живота до острых бедренных косточек. Когда пальцы Хаотина остановились у пояса чужих боксёров, Сигу тихонько вздохнул, настолько мягко и неслышно, что даже Хаотин с трудом мог различить его. В нём было что-то удивительно нежное и одновременно с тем удивительно ласковое.

— Только рукой, — вдруг попросил Сигу, прижимая ладонь Хаотина к низу своего живота. — Если ты хочешь? Ты ведь хочешь?

— Хочу, — кивнул Хаотин, поднимая взгляд на Сигу.

Его глаза остекленело блестели, рваное дыхание срывалось с раскрасневшихся губ, и Хаотину ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем поцеловать его в ту секунду. Он и поцеловал его, тут же запуская ему в рот язык, наслаждаясь чужими мягкими стонами на грани полувсхлипываний. Сигу прильнул к нему удивительно крепко, вплетая одну ладонь в чужие волосы, а другой обхватывая чужие плечи. И хотя он чуть дрожал, Хаотин мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что он дрожит от предвкушения, а не от страха.

— Сигу, оближешь? — спросил он, на секунду отрываясь от поцелуя, чтобы выразительно помахать своей ладонью перед чужим лицом.

Сигу в ответ тихо прыснул от смеха, а потом его розовый маленький язык мелькнул между чуть приоткрытых губ, и он, осторожно взявшись за чужое запястье, мягко лизнул руку Хаотина от самого основания ладони до кончика среднего пальца, оставляя за собой длинный след от слюны. В этом, наверное, можно было усмотреть что-то на редкость грязное, но Хаотин, глядя на чужие влажные приоткрытые губы, вдруг почувствовал непреодолимый прилив нежности.

— Только осторожнее, ладно? — попросил он тихо, и Хаотин кивнул, прежде чем скользнуть ладонью в его боксёры и мягко обхватить чужой член.

Кадык на горле Сигу болезненно дёрнулся, и он запрокинул голову, одновременно с тем до боли впиваясь пальцами в чужие волосы. Он ощущался таким маленьким, лёжа под Хаотином, и одновременно с тем таким открытым, почти полностью обнажённым и обнимающим Хаотина руками и ногами, цепляющимся за чужое тело почти до боли. Сигу дрожал мелко-мелко, прижимая Хаотина ртом к своей жилистой шее, и его стоны были удивительно похожи на тихие всхлипывания.

— Вот так? — переспросил на выдохе Хаотин, поглаживая головку большим пальцем.

— Сильнее, — попросил Сигу, толкаясь в чужую ладонь, и его голос прозвучал ещё более сорвано, так, словно он задыхался.

Семнадцатилетнему, Сигу не нужно было много времени для того, чтобы превратиться в шумно дышащий влажный беспорядок, и через несколько минут он притянул Хаотина к себе, чтобы прижаться своим лбом к чужому, давя еле слышный стон перед тем, как вздрогнуть и кончить. Хаотин продолжал гладить его, сперва сильно, а потом очень осторожно, стараясь продлить чужое удовольствие, не причинив боли его чересчур чувствительному после оргазма телу, до тех пор, пока неровное дыхание Сигу не успокоилось полностью.

Осторожно вытянув руку, Хаотин оставил лёгкий поцелуй на лбу у Сигу, прежде чем встать с кровати. В ванной он взял первое попавшееся маленькое полотенце, намочил его тёплой водой и вернулся в комнату, чтобы осторожно вытереть перепачканный живот Сигу.

— Ты как? — спросил он у Сигу, смотря в чужие усталые и чуть влажные глаза.

— Хочу в душ. Но уже так поздно, — тихо вздохнул он, позволяя Хаотину вытереть своё тело. — Может быть, завтра?

— Завтра? — переспросил Хаотин, оставляя ещё несколько коротких поцелуев на чужой влажной коже.

— Завтра, — прошептал Сигу, прижимаясь носом к чужим волосам и вдыхая их запах. — Давай спать, Хаотин.

Ещё раз поцеловав Сигу в шею, Хаотин отстранился, перекатываясь на свободное место на постели. Сигу прильнул к нему ближе, устраиваясь головой на чужой груди, и испустил лёгкий тихий вздох. Хаотин прижал его к себе покрепче в ответ.

— Спи, Сяо Юй, — прошептал Хаотин, закрывая глаза. — Спи спокойно.

***

Утром Сигу, с трудом разлепивший глаза, выглядел изрядно потрёпанным и невыспавшимся, настолько, что Хаотин ощутил лёгкий укол вины и предложил тому поспать еще хотя бы полчаса, пока он сам приготовит им завтрак. Сигу благодарно кивнул в ответ, тут же снова падая на постель и закрывая глаза. Пытаясь придумать что-то относительно съедобное из продуктов, которые у них были, Хаотин почти всё время невольно косился на него, лежащего поверх простыней в одних только боксёрах. Он не спал, конечно — настолько чуткий человек как Сигу вряд ли мог заснуть в шуме, создаваемом роющимся в коробках с едой Хаотином, — но его лицо сохраняло удивительно мягкое, спокойное и умиротворённое выражение, свойственное спящим. Что-то в том, как он лежал: на боку, закрыв глаза, чуть подтянув колени к груди, обняв подушку и едва заметно приоткрыв рот, шептало Хаотину о том, что им, быть может, не стоит никуда идти сегодня. Хаотин смотрел на чужую изогнутую голую спину, от тонкой шеи до пояса боксёров, и ему почти до безумия хотелось прикоснуться к этой нежной коже губами, обнять его и остаться с ним в постели на весь день. Он был почти уверен, что сможет уговорить усталого и не выспавшегося Сигу на то, чтобы пропустить один школьный день — он мог вообразить, как тот кивнул бы головой, не слишком задумываясь, и нырнул в объятия к Хаотину, надеясь поймать ещё немного сна. Хаотин даже пожалел, что шторы в комнате были настолько тонкими и пропускали слишком много дневного света. Эта мысль была мимолётной, конечно, и Хаотин не обратил на неё особенного внимания, но всё же что-то заставило её на секунду промелькнуть в его сознании, прежде чем раствориться в сотне тысяч других, более важных мыслей.

Они позавтракали вместе, когда Хаотин всё же собрался с духом для того, чтобы легонько потрепать по плечу, кажется, и вправду задремавшего Сигу, по очереди приняли душ, оделись и вместе же пошли в школу. Хаотин любил их длинные прогулки, особенно в те дни, когда утреннее солнце заливало мостовую жарким и густым светом и заставляло стелющийся по ногам туман таять удивительно быстро. В последнее время Сигу стал брать его за руку на улице — немного неуверенно, но даже один этот неуверенный жест заставлял Хаотина хотеть подхватить Сигу на руки и никогда не отпускать. В этом жесте было что-то простое, не требующее каких-то объяснений или размышлений, а оттого такое неожиданно согревающее всё внутри — просто его рука, просто рука Сигу, просто переплетённые пальцы и ничего больше.

Хаотин любил держать других людей за руки — не только в романтическом смысле, но и в дружеском. Он вообще был чертовски тактильным человеком, когда речь заходила про его близких, стоило только вспомнить то, как они с Босяном спали, крепко обнявшись. Прикосновение всегда казалось ему лучшим способом передать собственные чувства другому человеку, особенно тогда, когда ему не хватало слов для того, чтобы выразить то, что было у него внутри. Иногда одно прикосновение могло вместить в себя больше, чем любые слова, и Хаотин ценил это, вспоминая, как порой ощущение знакомой руки на своём плече помогало ему успокоиться в десятки раз лучше, чем долгие и упорные уговоры терапевта.

Близнецы не появились на занятиях, но ещё рано утром Сядэ написал, что у них всё нормально, но они оба слишком вымотались для того, чтобы прийти в школу. Во время первого перерыва они немного поговорили с Сядэ по видеосвязи — тот снова сидел на кухне и выглядел лучше, чем вчера, почти хорошо, на самом деле, и даже улыбался, болтая с Сигу и Хаотином. Он довольно легко успокоил их обоих, сказав, что Сяэнь в порядке, хотя он и пошёл спать сразу же после завтрака.

— Я думаю заказать ему его любимую пиццу, — пробормотал Сядэ. — Или, может, ещё что-то такое?

— Лучше курочку, — предложил Сигу, заглядывая в экран через плечо Хаотина. — Острую. Он же её обожает.

— Наверное, — улыбнулся им Сядэ, прикрывая глаза. — А вы сами как, всё хорошо?

— Неплохо, — кивнул Хаотин, чуть сдвигаясь в сторону, чтобы Сигу мог сесть рядом с ним. Сигу, правда, тихо хмыкнул, поднял брови и скользнул Хаотину на колени.

— Вы же в классе, имейте совесть, — громко фыркнул Сядэ, закатывая глаза. — Если вас увидят учителя, то мало вас не покажется.

— Завидуй молча, — отозвался Хаотин с лёгкой улыбкой и чуть передвинул камеру, чтобы и он, и Сигу хорошо умещались в кадре.

Сигу тихо рассмеялся в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Хаотина и позволяя ему обнять себя за талию.

«Ты слишком лёгкий», — пробормотал ему на ухо Хаотин, прежде чем они вернулись к разговору с Сядэ, который всё ещё пытался придумать, что им стоит заказать на обед.

Сигу улыбался — и Сядэ, и Хаотину, — и хотя перерыв был слишком коротким, оставшееся время до самого обеда Хаотин не мог выкинуть эту светлую улыбку из головы, сам невольно улыбаясь при одном только воспоминании о ней. Один из их преподавателей даже заметил излишне мечтательное выражение на его растерянном лице, в результате чего Хаотин был вынужден провести всю оставшуюся часть занятия у доски, вместе с учителем разбирая типичные ошибки из контрольной, которую они писали в прошлую среду.

Обедать они пошли на крышу, перед этим заскочив в ближайший 7-Eleven, потому что никто не был в настроении для горячей еды, по крайней мере в настолько светлый и солнечный полдень. Бросив рюкзаки у стены, они устроились в крошечном уголке тени, который образовывался из-за одноэтажной надстройки на крыше, в надежде, что к тому времени, как обеденный перерыв кончится, понемногу тающая тень не исчезнет окончательно. Босян громко хрустел чипсами, привалившись к плечу Хаотина головой, и чуть менее громко ныл о том, что его родители обеспокоены его средним баллом за прошлый семестр. Сидящий рядом с тихо дремлющим Гаочунем Сигу, чуть подумав, предложил помочь ему с учёбой, если нужно.

— Если тебе и правда нужна помощь, я мог бы с тобой позаниматься, — вздохнул Сигу, протягивая руку к чужим чипсам, чтобы ухватить парочку.

— Не нужно, — покачал головой Босян. — У тебя и своих дел полно, чтобы ещё со мной возиться.

— Эй, это мне решать, с кем мне возиться, а с кем нет, — фыркнул младший, закатывая глаза. — У меня свободны утра по субботам. Подумай об этом пока, может, решишься. Мы и так часто занимаемся все вместе в последнее время, я не против помочь тебе.

Босян пожал плечами и опустил глаза в полупустую пачку с чипсами. Хаотин подумал, что ему, наверное, немного неудобно.

— Эй, Сунь Бо, соглашайся, я по утрам в субботу всё равно работаю, — фыркнул он, закатывая глаза, и Босян в ответ слабо толкнул его в плечо.

— Осторожнее, у тебя мороженое тает! — заметил Босян, и Хаотин, не зная, что ему ещё делать, в один укус прикончил оставшуюся часть вафельного рожка, прежде чем посмотреть на собственную перепачканную в потёкшем шоколаде ладонь и тяжело вздохнуть.

— Боже, почему мы живём в месте с настолько непредсказуемой погодой, — закатив глаза, пробормотал он, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, если у него что-то, чтобы вытереть этот беспорядок до того, как испачкается что-то ещё.

— Я принесу салфетку, у меня есть, — предложил Гаочунь, поднимаясь на ноги и шагая в сторону их лежащих у стены рюкзаков, чтобы достать пачку влажных салфеток. — Эй, А-Хао, тебе кто-то звонит, — крикнул с другого конца крыши Гаочунь. — Неизвестный номер.

— У меня грязные руки, возьми трубку за меня, — пожимая плечами, попросил Хаотин, выразительно тряся рукой, по которой текло мороженое напополам с шоколадом. — Если это какие-то телефонные продажи — пошли их к чёрту.

Гаочунь пожал плечами, протягивая руку к чужому телефону, и поднял трубку.

Хаотин часто отмечал то, насколько юным был Гаочунь по сравнению со всеми остальными в их компании, кроме, может быть, ещё и Босяна. Он любил эту юность в нём, любил горящий взгляд человека, ещё не знавшего ни настоящей боли, ни настоящих тягот, ни настоящих тревог. Да, во многих отношениях он был взрослее своих друзей — для начала, он был самым старшим из них, — но именно Гаочунь в глубоко духовном смысле оставался удивительно невинным. Может быть, он делал множество вещей, которые другие люди вряд ли стали бы ассоциировать с невинностью — иногда он позволял себе посидеть в баре с кем-то из друзей, например, да и его отношения в стиле друзей с привилегиями с Сяэнем уж точно не вписывались в то, что было принято считать «невинностью», — но «невинность» была именно тем словом, которое приходило Хаотину в голову, когда он смотрел в чужие широко раскрытые доверчивые глаза.

Гаочунь чем-то напоминал большого ласкового пса, хозяева которого всегда были безумно добры к нему, не отказывая ему ни в чём.

Смотря на него, Хаотин всегда невольно вспоминал о собственной юности и собственной неопытности. Он не чувствовал особенного желания вернуться к этой версии себя, но одновременно с тем не мог побороть лёгкой ностальгической сентиментальности, которую он ощущал, вспоминая об этом времени.

Он научился наслаждаться своей жизнью, научился не тосковать по уже давно отцветшим цветам и не воспринимать настоящие как бледную тень прошлого, по крайней мере в той степени, в которой мог. И все же, глядя на Гаочуня, он надеялся, что его юность будет длиться еще долго, что он сможет быть беспечным и наивным ровно столько, сколько ему будет нужно. Делать шаг во взрослость раньше времени было больно, Хаотин знал об этой боли на собственной шкуре и не хотел этого для своих друзей. Всему было своё время.

Наверное, было удивительным совпадением то, что Хаотин оторвал взгляд от Сигу, уговаривающего Босяна принять его помощь по учёбе, и перевёл его на Гаочуня именно в тот момент, когда он поднял трубку. Несколько секунд он слушал человека на другом конце провода, сперва с ровным лицом, а затем чуть нахмурившись.

А потом что-то в его взгляде чуть треснуло,

и нежное, безумно юное и беззаботное выражение, всегда ярко светящееся в его глазах и отражающееся на его лице, в секунду слезло с него дешёвой краской под первым же дождём, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.


	15. Chapter 15

Хаотин бежал, совершенно не разбирая дороги, чувствуя только острую необходимость ни за что не останавливаться, как бы сильно у него не болели ноги и как бы сильно не ныло его горло. 

Он не знал, где остальные, где Сигу, Босян и Гаочунь, он потерял их из виду уже давно, когда первым заскочил в автобус, двери которого закрылись сразу же за его спиной, и, честно говоря, в ту секунду ему было абсолютно плевать на то, где они и догонят ли они его. Ещё более плевать ему было на случайных прохожих, которых он задевал плечами, проталкиваясь через толпу. У него не было сил думать о том, не упал ли кто-то на асфальт по его вине, все его силы уходили только на то, чтобы бежать, не останавливаясь, даже если его лёгкие горели и он захлёбывался собственной слюной. 

Его ноги ныли, его грудная клетка болела, его сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме, он давился слюной и желчью, но продолжал бежать, не оглядываясь ни на секунду.

Его рюкзак, кажется, остался на крыше, но рюкзак, пусть там и были все его личные вещи, был последним, о чём Хаотин мог думать. Он вообще не мог думать, только шумно хватать воздух ртом и бежать так быстро, что перед глазами начинали плыть мелкие чёрные точки, а поле зрения размывалось по краям от того, что ему не хватало кислорода. Ему казалось, что он плачет, но, может быть, проблема была в том, что ветер поранил его глаза, Хаотин даже не пытался об этом думать. В его голове попросту не было места для мыслей. 

В какой-то момент он практически перестал чувствовать всё своё тело — единственным ярким чувством остался только жар в пересохшем горле, игнорировать который было просто невозможно. 

Он не представлял, сколько времени бежит. Должно быть, он сел не на тот автобус или вылез не на той станции, потому что дорога казалась почти бесконечной, и, сколько бы Хаотин не бежал, его цель не казалась ни на каплю ближе. 

В конце концов дорога оборвалась настолько неожиданно, что Хаотин едва успел это заметить. 

На миг остановившись у ступеней у главного входа, он позволил себе сделать один — всего один-единственный, — короткий вдох полной грудью и побежал дальше. 

В лобби на него посмотрели как на сумасшедшего, но, наверное, всклокоченный и задыхающийся, в ту секунду он так и выглядел, но Хаотину было не до перешёптываний других людей. Рациональная часть разума подсказывала, что следует пойти к лифтам и дождаться одного из них, но, подбежав к ним и увидев огромную очередь, Хаотин тут же развернулся в сторону лестниц. 

Его мутило, и с каждой ступенькой ему казалось, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, сперва всем, что он сегодня ел, а потом насухую, одной только желчью, до тех пор, пока он не захлебнётся, но он не давал себе остановиться, понимая, что, остановившись, он не сможет заставить своё тело бежать и дальше. 

Сядэ не сказал ничего конкретного, по крайней мере в заикающемся сбивчивом пересказе Гаочуня, но Хаотин чувствовал, что ему не нужна конкретика для того, чтобы знать наверняка. 

Ни в этот раз. 

Он точно знал, куда ноги несут его, и, вывалившись с лестницы в коридор седьмого этажа, Хаотин тут же понял, что не ошибся. 

Хаотин собрался с последними силами, чтобы пробежать через весь коридор до зоны ожидания в противоположном конце, и, добежав, упал, словно подкошенный, чувствуя, что ноги больше его не держат. 

Сядэ сидел на зелёном диванчике, одетый в свою домашнюю футболку с разорванным воротником и домашние же короткие шорты, из которых он давно вырос и которые открывали слишком много кожи. 

Он сидел не как человек даже, скорее как одна из тех маленьких деревянных куколок на шарнирах, которую бездумный хозяин неосторожно отбросил в сторону, отвлечённый чем-то другим. Его руки и ноги были почти неестественно свободно вытянуты, спина тяжело откинулась на спинку, а полузакрытые глаза смотрели на потолок так, словно ничего другого в целом мире попросту не существовало. 

Хаотин часто описывал глаза других людей как 'остекленевшие'. У Сядэ были именно такие глаза, но далеко не в том же смысле остекленевшие, что и глаза Сигу прошлой ночью, когда он жался к Хаотину, тихо всхлипывая. Глаза Сядэ походили на глаза умершего, застывшие и потерявшие абсолютно всякое выражение. Таким же мёртвым взглядом смотрели чучела, удивительно похожие на настоящих зверей, но одновременно почти до смешного очевидно неживые. 

Его зрачки даже не дрогнули, когда задыхающийся Хаотин упал на колени перед ним. Но не только его глаза — он весь выглядел неживым.

На сидящего на полу Хаотина смотрело абсолютно пустое лицо, холодное и ничего не выражающее, а от того кажущееся скорее кукольным, чем человеческим. Красота, скрывающаяся в его отчего-то неброском и простом лице, словно в секунду стаяла, оставив от него одну только ровную маску, сохранившую все формы, но утратившую всякое наполнение. Ничего не осталось — ни лёгкого лисьего выражения, прячущегося в уголках губ, ни слабого света, таящегося в глубине карих глаз, ни привычной слабой улыбки, иногда вымученной, иногда искренней, но отчего-то всегда болезненно-живой, — только холодные бледные черты, отчего-то заострившиеся ещё сильнее. 

Его чуть приоткрытые губы едва заметно раскрывались под тихим дыханием, но даже это не делало его менее похожим на куклу, пугающе похожую на человека, но всё же человеком не являющуюся. Казалось, что дотронься до него — и почувствуешь холодный застывший воск под собственными пальцами вместо привычного тепла человеческой кожи.

У Сядэ всегда был чересчур красноречивый взгляд, в котором отражалось всё, что он думал и чувствовал. Смотря в них, Хаотин всегда видел всё, что было у другого на душе — бесконечную усталость, боль, иронию напополам с готовностью посмеяться над самим собой, льющееся через край раздражение, фрустрацию и извечную лёгкую чуть извиняющуюся улыбку. Но сейчас в его глазах не было ничего, и оттого смотреть в них было неожиданно страшно. В густо-черных расширенных зрачках Сядэ отражались только чистые больничные стены и больше ничего. 

В них не было самого Сядэ, и это пугало больше всего. 

Хаотин болезненно утер рот рукой, чувствуя на ней неприятную липкость, и, даже не обратив на это внимания, схватил Сядэ за его безвольно лежащие на скамейке ладони. Сядэ не попытался их вырвать, не попытался сделать вообще ничего, и, когда Хаотин потянул его на себя, он дёрнулся вслед за чужим движением, словно он и вовсе не контролировал своё тело. 

— А-Дэ, А-Дэ? — срывающимся от нехватки воздуха голосом позвал Хаотин, заглядывая в чужое лицо. — Эй, А-Дэ?

А-Дэ ничего не ответил, и что-то в сочетании этого молчания, чересчур ярко освещённого больничного коридора и запачканного кровью подола его футболки было настолько пугающим, что Хаотин почувствовал, что его сейчас и вправду стошнит. 

— А-Дэ, А-Дэ А-Дэ... — звал он снова и снова, но Сядэ так и не отвечал ему. 

Его пальцы тоже были в крови, хотя её было и немного. Хаотин дрожал, держа чужие руки, беспомощно гладил их, будто бы пытаясь успокоить человека, который уже и на человека был едва ли похож. 

В какой-то момент, когда Хаотин потянул его на себя за запястья, быть может, слишком сильно, он попросту сполз на пол следом на ним. Хаотин осторожно приподнял его, снова усаживая на скамейку, но сил для того, чтобы подняться самому, у него не было. 

Тяжело закашлявшись, Хаотин снова утёр потёкшую по подбородку слюну. Чёрт возьми, в тот момент он выглядел преотвратительно, но ему было абсолютно плевать на это. 

Секунду спустя к его горлу подкатила тошнота, и, зажимая рот ладонью, он скорчился, пытаясь сдержать рвоту. Из его глаз полились слёзы от того, как болезненно сжималось его горло сухими короткими спазмами. Мимо них проходили люди, двери операционного отделения отделения в другом конце коридора то открывались, то закрывались, кто-то громко говорил, кто-то кричал, кто-то рыдал, но Хаотину казалось, что всё это происходит в каком-то другом месте, а он сам, едва не выплёвывающий собственные лёгкие, словно застрял в каком-то пузыре, где не существовало ничего кроме него самого и мертвенно-бледного Сядэ, сидящего на диване. 

Ему удалось сдержать подкатившую к горлу рвоту, хотя в конечном счёте обе его ладони, которыми он зажимал рот, оказались насквозь испачканными в слюне, текущем по лицу поте и слезах. Хаотин не имел понятия, обо что их вытереть, и в конечном счёте он просто обтёр их о собственные штанины. Не то чтобы ему было какое-то дело до чистоты собственной одежды. 

— Сядэ, — позвал он ещё раз, болезненно цепляясь влажными пальцами за чужие руки. — Пожалуйста, Сядэ. Скажи что-нибудь. Ты звонил родителям? 

Но Сядэ ничего не ответил, только чуть вздрогнул, не изменившись в лице. 

Чья-то лёгкая рука вдруг опустилась на плечо Хаотина.

— Ему дали успокоительное, — сообщила молодая медсестра, прежде чем несколько раз похлопать Хаотина по плечу. — Это ведь твой друг? 

Хаотин кивнул раз или другой, смотря на женщину, одетую в медицинский халат, снизу вверх. Маска на её лице не давала понять, сколько ей лет, но мелкие редкие морщинки у её глаз говорили, что ей вряд ли многим больше тридцати пяти. 

— Мы связались с их родителями, они сообщили, что они в Гаосюне, но приедут как можно скорее, — успокаивающе пробормотала она. — Может быть, отведёте вашего друга в уборную? Ему, кажется, нужно умыться. И вам тоже, молодой человек. 

Хаотин снова кивнул в ответ, прежде чем чужая ладонь соскользнула с его плеча. Из-за маски нельзя было сказать что-то наверняка, но, кажется, она слабовато улыбнулась ему, и Хаотин не знал, как реагировать. Он вообще ничего не знал, кроме того, что ему всё ещё хочется выблевать собственные лёгкие. 

— Угу, — еле слышно пробормотал Хаотин, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и помогая безвольно сидящему на диванчике Сядэ тоже подняться. 

Он хорошо знал эту часть больницы, может быть, слишком хорошо, настолько, что иногда она снилась ему в ночных кошмарах. Он знал и эту больницу, и катящийся по спине ледяной пот каждый раз, когда двери в операционное отделение с шумом открывались и закрывались, и даже эту зону ожидания с одинаковыми зелёными диванчиками и запахом страха, паники, боли и смерти в воздухе. 

Сядэ медленно шёл рядом с ним, едва передвигая ноги и позволяя Хаотину вести себя вперёд. В уборной Хаотин осторожно помог Сядэ подойти к раковине и, включив теплую воду, умыл чужое лицо несколькими осторожными движениями рук. А-Дэ не сопротивлялся, только кашлянул пару раз, отплёвываясь от залившейся в рот воды, но не дёрнулся, позволив Хаотину продолжить отмывать собственное лицо. Хаотин умылся и сам, но, кажется, независимо от того, сколько мыла он выдавливал из диспенсера, избавиться от ощущения налипшей на руки и лицо грязи он не мог. 

Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. 

Вода из-под крана имела отвратительный металлический привкус, так свойственный больницам, но если это могло помочь вымыть изо рта привкус рвоты, Хаотин был готов полоскать ею рот вновь и вновь. 

Он сплюнул горькую слюну в раковину раз или два, пытаясь перебороть желание вымыть с мылом и рот, а потом засунул всю голову под холодную воду, позволяя ей течь по своим пропитанным потом волосам, стекать на грязному воротнику рубашки вниз, на собственные плечи и грудь. Отчего-то в тот момент ему захотелось разрыдаться так, как рыдают только младенцы, испуганно и громко, вцепляясь пальцами в край раковины так сильно, что под ногтями обязательно выступила бы багряно-алая кровь, напоминая, что по крайней мере он ещё жив. 

Слёзы потекли по его щекам, но он раздражённо смахнул их, выпрямляясь перед зеркалом, в котором отражались он и стоящий рядом Сядэ, который плакал тоже, тихо и молча, позволяя слезам течь вниз по его нездорово-бледному лицу, которое, кажется, за несколько часов состарилось на добрых десять лет. 

Не имея понятия, что ему ещё сделать, Хаотин развернулся к нему и порывисто обнял его, прижимая к себе. 

Сядэ не обнял Хаотина в ответ, но это было нормально. 

Они вернулись в холл так же, держась друг за друга, и Хаотин так же осторожно посадил Сядэ обратно на диван. То, как обмякло тело Сядэ, лишённое всякой опоры, было почти пугающим, будто из него вытащили все кости. 

— Ты знаешь, — вдруг произнёс Сядэ после тяжелого молчания, и Хаотин не узнал его голос. 

Так мог говорить онлайн-переводчик, или Сири, или детская кукла, не знающая ни одного слова кроме "мама" и "папа", но только не живой человек. 

— Сядэ? — тут же вскинулся Хаотин, всё ещё стоящий на коленях перед ним. — Что, Сядэ? 

— Сяэнь мне как-то показал статью, — вздохнул Сядэ чужим голосом, пустым взглядом смотря ровно перед собой, — что падать из окна третьего этажа опаснее, чем из окна четвёртого или пятого. Потому что когда ты падаешь из вертикального положения, то трёх этажей как раз достаточно для того, чтобы тело в полёте развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов. Я ещё подумал, что это какая-то полнейшая глупость... Ты представляешь, я подумал, что это какая-то глупость... А он...

Хаотин, чувствуя, как его собственные губы дрожат, осторожно погладил Сядэ по щеке, пытаясь стереть слёзы с чужого лица. Но сколько бы он не тёр пальцами чужие щёки, Сядэ всё ещё тихо плакал, будто сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, а его взгляд всё так же не фокусировался ни на чём, даже на лице Хаотина, пытающегося привести его в чувства.

— Эй, всё будет нормально, слышишь? — прошептал Хаотин, поднимаясь на коленях, чтобы обхватить чужое лицо ладонями. — Всё будет нормально. Я здесь. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Сядэ, всё так же не меняясь в лице. — Ничего не будет нормально. Ничего не будет хорошо. 

— Будет, — остановил его Хаотин, не выпуская чужого лица из своих рук. — Я здесь. Я с тобой. Мы... мы с тобой дождёмся врача, да? И твоих родителей? Всё будет хорошо, пожалуйста, Сядэ, я...

— Не будет, — отозвался Сядэ еле слышно, и хотя его голос не выражал ровным счётом ничего, одних только этих слов было достаточно для того, чтобы Хаотин почувствовал ещё большую тяжесть в груди. 

Хаотин закрыл глаза, не давая Сядэ от себя отстранился. 

Его губы дрожали. 

Происходящее казалось таким сюрреалистичным, словно намалёванным рукой нетрезвого художника, пытающегося перенести на холст бурный воспалённый поток собственных мыслей и видений. 

Хаотин не понимал, каким образом они оказались там, где они есть сейчас — несколько часов назад он готовил завтрак, смотря на растянувшегося по постели Сигу, а теперь сидел на коленях перед перепачканным в крови — в чужой крови, — Сядэ, бессильно пытаясь уверить его и себя в том, что всё обойдётся. Он и сам не верил тому, что он говорил, но ему казалось, что, замолчи он — и ужас произошедшего перестанет быть далёким и размытым и станет ужасающе реальным.

Он не знал, как всё зашло настолько далеко. Два месяца назад, разговаривая с Сядэ на набережной, Хаотин ни за что бы не поверил, скажи ему кто-то, что совсем скоро они окажутся там, где они есть сейчас. 

Он не поверил бы в это даже сегодня утром, абсолютно уверенный в том, что если Сядэ написал, что всё хорошо, то всё действительно хорошо. 

Да, Сядэ говорил, что Сяэнь чувствует себя неважно, даже описывал его состояние, как "отвратительно", но между его словами и тем, как они отразились в реальности, была слишком большая разница. 

Должно быть, чувствовать себя отвратительно, после того, как тебе разбили сердце, было нормально. 

Было бы нормально, начни Сяэнь и Гаочунь избегать друг друга, было бы нормально, начни они вести себя так, словно между ними пробежала чёрная кошка, начни они пусть даже переругиваться на пустом месте. 

Стань Сяэнь неожиданно угрюмым и раздражительным, начни он огрызаться или даже плакать в одиночестве — все бы обязательно поняли его. 

В конце концов, быть угрюмым и очень расстроенным после расставания было вполне нормально. 

Выходить на улицу через окно третьего этажа, не оставив записки — нет. 

Он ведь говорили с Сядэ ночью, и всё казалось нормальным — да, плохим, может даже отвратительным, но нормальным, не выбивающимся из того, что все вокруг считали ожидаемым или приемлемым. 

Да, Сяэнь плакал, да, он не смог пойти в школу на следующий день, да, он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, но ничто из этого не выпадало из картинки ожиданий, которую Сядэ невольно нарисовал в голове Хаотина. 

Сядэ был уверен, что отношения с Гаочунем не закончатся для его брата ничем хорошим, но одновременно с тем ни он сам, ни Хаотин, никогда бы не подумали, что в канун дня Святого Валентина они будут сидеть в зале ожидания в больнице, со страхом ожидая новостей из операционной.

В происходящем было что-то бесконечно неправильное. 

Хаотину нужен был контроль для того, чтобы чувствовать хотя бы тень спокойствия, но в этой ситуации у него не было даже подобия контроля, даже тени понимания только что произошедшего, и от этого его мутило, и он едва мог заставить себя не рыдать, понимая, что ему нужно как-то привести Сядэ в чувства. Правда, он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как это сделать. Он сам был не в порядке. 

Чёрт, он чувствовал себя так, словно сейчас задохнётся, если отпустит чужое лицо и перестанет бормотать абсолютнейший бред в попытке уверить в его правдивости не столько Сядэ, сколько себя самого. 

Хаотин старался дышать в одном ритме с Сядэ, не отводя взгляда от чужого лица и не отпуская чужих ладоней. 

— Всё образуется, — прошептал Хаотин.

— Ничего не образуется, — едва слышно отозвался Сядэ. — Уже ничего не образуется. 

И тихий голос в самой глубине сознания Хаотина прошептал, что Сядэ прав. 

Ничего не образуется. 

— Замолчи, — попросил Хаотин, легонько ударяя друга по щекам. — Замолчи. 

Сядэ выдохнул, и его тонкие брови заломились в слегка жалобном и одновременно беспомощном выражении. 

— Я ничего и не говорю, — прошептал он в ответ, и из его и без того влажных глаз снова покатились крупные тяжёлые слёзы. 

Хаотин сжал его лицо сильнее, почти до боли впиваясь пальцами в чужие скулы, а потом притянул его к себе и быстро поцеловал, прежде чем прижаться своим лбом к чужому. Влажные и обкусанные почти в кровавую кашу губы Сядэ были безумно горькими и солёными, а их лбы ударились почти болезненно, и, смотря в чужие в секунду широко раскрывшиеся глаза, Хаотин произнёс:

— Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас приедут ваши родители, и мы решим, что делать, хорошо? — с неожиданной твёрдостью в голосе произнёс он. — Приходи в себя, пожалуйста, мне нужно чтобы ты пришёл в себя. 

Сядэ смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами секунду-другую, а потом слёзы потекли из его глаз ещё сильнее, и он порывисто прижался к Хаотину всем телом, утыкаясь лицом в чужое плечо. Хаотин не удержал его, и Сядэ соскользнул с кожаного диванчика на пол. Его пальцы впились в шею Хаотина так сильно, что на ней обязательно должны были выступить кроваво-красные отметины, пока Хаотин осторожно и одновременно с тем сильно гладил его по спине. Он хотел бы, чтобы его движения были успокаивающими и умиротворяющими, но Сядэ плакал только сильнее и сильнее, не отпуская Хаотина от себя и стискивая его так крепко, как он только мог. 

В какой-то момент его тихие слёзы перетекли в гулкие тяжёлые рыдания. Рубашка на плече Хаотина стала мокрой, и, продолжая поглаживать чужую спину, Хаотин позволил Сядэ закусить ткань собственной рубашки в бессмысленной попытке подавить слёзы. Чужие зубы впились ему в плечо, но Хаотин только закусил губу и не стал сопротивляться. Сядэ колотило, его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, его губы дрожали, а из его рта на чужую одежду текла слюна. С какой-то стороны это казалось отвратительным, но Хаотину было плевать, и он только продолжал мягко гладить чужую содрогающуюся от рыданий спину. 

— Я здесь, — шептал он, прижавшись губами к чужому уху. — Я с тобой, А-Дэ, я здесь. Только не будь таким, пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной сейчас тоже. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста? 

Его пропитанная чужими слезами и слюнями рубашка неприятно липла к телу, но это было неважно. Важным было только дрожащее тело Сядэ, свернувшееся у него на коленях.

И хотя собственный внутренний голос с пугающей обречённостью шептал, что всё только и продолжит катиться под откос, Хаотин впервые решился не слушать его. 

***

Спустя полтора часа в коридоре появилась мать близнецов, безумно напуганная и всклокоченная. 

Её макияж, кажется, был совершенно испорчен, и она просто стёрла его потёки салфеткой впопыхах, пуговицы на её одежде были застёгнуты не в правильном порядке, белки её глаз были испещрены полопавшимися капиллярами, и, если бы Хаотина попросили описать её вид одним словом, то он, наверное, выбрал бы слово "ужасный" или "отвратительный". Однако, даже с остатками потёкшего макияжа по всему лицу и нездорово покрасневшими глазами она всё ещё выглядела в несколько раз лучше Сядэ, который последний час безостановочно ходил от одной стены к другой и что-то шептал себе под нос, бесконечно стуча зубами и мусоля в пальцах край своей окровавленной футболки. 

Мать Сяэня и Сядэ совершенно точно плакала, но в тому времени, когда она оказалась в больнице, у неё получилось по крайней мере отчасти взять себя в руки. Она поговорила с работниками больницы, заполнила какие-то документы, которые ей принесли из лобби, позвонила кому-то — Хаотин не услышал ни слова из чужого разговора, потому что женщина отошла в сторону, — и даже заставила себя пройти до большого автомата в конце коридора, чтобы купить несколько дешёвых сэндвичей с курицей для себя, сына и Хаотина. 

Когда она села на диван рядом с Хаотином, тот мог без труда заметить, что она дрожит, что дрожат её пальцы, которым она держала пластиковую упаковку сэндвича, дрожат её губы, пытаясь сформировать слова, и даже её веки дрожат так, словно она пыталась сдержать слёзы и у неё это очень плохо получалось. 

И всё же она держалась, и Хаотин, почти не зная её, вдруг ощутил странное необъяснимое уважение по отношению к этой немолодой измученной женщине. Она держалась куда лучше, чем Сядэ или Хаотин, хотя она они могли лишь представить то, что было у неё на душе в те бесконечно долгие часы, что им пришлось провести в больничном коридоре под неестественно ярким светом и в неестественной тишине, нарушаемой только плачем и криками.

Хаотин знал этот коридор слишком хорошо. То самое потаённое и всегда испуганное внутри него шептало ему, пока он бежал от автобусной станции до больницы, что его предчувствие не ошибается, но Хаотину безумно хотелось, чтобы оно ошиблось, чтобы он прибежал в другую больницу, в неверный корпус или на неверный этаж. 

Но его предчувствие не ошиблось, и он нашёл Сядэ именно так, где боялся найти его больше всего. В этом даже была какая-то особая безумно злая ирония, потому что когда-то именно в этой больнице, именно в этом крыле и именно на этом этаже много лет назад Хаотин ждал вердикта врачей, в глубине души и так прекрасно понимая, каким он будет. 

Он ненавидел этот коридор. 

В те часы он ненавидел, кажется, и себя самого. 

— Сян Хаотин, — позвала женщина его тихо, подходя к нему и протягивая ему сэндвич. — Твои родители знают, что ты здесь? И ваши учителя...

— Они не будут волноваться, — покачал головой в ответ Хаотин. — Я всё равно никогда не возвращаюсь домой раньше полуночи.

— Раньше полуночи? Понятно, — пробормотала женщина, и больше они не говорили, хоть и сидели рядом друг с другом на протяжении многих часов. 

Поначалу телефон Хаотина разрывался от звонков и сообщений, но у него попросту не было сил поднять трубку или даже написать что-то короткое, но сейчас его телефон почему-то замолчал, словно все поняли, что ответа ждать ему не стоит. Сигу, Босян и Гаочунь, должно быть, чертовски волновались о нём — он ведь так и не сказал им, куда именно бежит, и вряд ли они могли угадать, в какую именно больницу он направляется. Он чувствовал, что ему по меньшей мере следует написать Босяну, но у него не было ни малейшего понятия о том, что именно. Вряд ли "не переживай, пожалуйста", было бы уместно. Вряд ли вообще что-то было уместно в нынешних обстоятельствах. 

Ему нужно было идти на работу, но Хаотин понимал, что едва ли сможет заставить себя даже просто встать с места, не то что пойти куда-то. Его наверняка уволили бы, пропусти он смену, но едва ли это имело какое-то значение. Сейчас, кажется, уже ничего не имело никакого значения.

Впервые за абсурдно огромное количество дней в мыслях Хаотина почти не было Сигу. Он оставался там, конечно, но только на манер тени в самом углу, не смеющей показаться, понимая, что сейчас не место и не время для того, чтобы претендовать на что-то большее. 

Впервые за абсурдно долгое время в мыслях Хаотина не было вообще ничего, кроме пугающей его самого кровавой каши и желания обнять Сядэ до боли и хруста в костях и снова попытаться успокоить его. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как именно нужно успокаивать человека в такой ситуации — чёрт, он всегда был ужасен во всём, что касалось душ других людей, — но потребность в том, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь просто убивала его. 

Хаотин не был эмпатом, и, хотя с возрастом он стал разбираться в чувствах и эмоциях окружающих чуть лучше, иногда он просто не был в состоянии даже представить, что именно чувствуют люди вокруг него. Так и сейчас, смотря на взведённого Сядэ, бледного, измученного и почти пугающе непохожего на себя самого, Хаотин едва мог уместить в своей голове даже попытку представить то, что могло твориться в чужой душе. У Хаотина были свои раны, глубокие, загноившиеся и все ещё кровоточащие, и боль от них все ещё была с ним, но в глубине себя он прекрасно понимал, насколько отлична одна потеря от другой и насколько отлична потеря от одного только её страха, быстро съедающего изнутри. 

Он не представлял, что Сядэ чувствовал, когда услышал удар чего-то тяжелого о бетон, а потом — короткий всплеск воды, — не представлял, что тот чувствовал, выйдя на задний двор и обнаружив, что вода в бассейне понемногу окрашивается в багряно-алый. Не представлял, но всё же хотел утешить, понимая, что никакое утешение на свете не изменит того, что случилось, и не облегчит того груза, что неожиданно лёг на чужие плечи. 

Сядэ всё так же ходил по коридору из одного его конца в другой, наверняка мешая кому-то из персонала. Хаотин не имел понятия, какую часть вины в его нынешнем состоянии стоит возложить на укол успокоительного, который ему сделали несколько часов назад, но Хаотин и сам чувствовал себя на редкость заторможенным и потерянным, а ещё удивительно обезвоженным. 

Он не имел понятия, сколько им ждать. У него не было ни малейших познаний в области хирургии, и ему не хватало духу даже предположить, сколько времени может длится подобная операция. Чёрт, он ведь даже не знал, что имеется в виду под "подобной операцией", потому что Сядэ так ничего толком и не сказал, а требовать чего-то от человека в подобном состоянии Хаотин не мог. Да и, скорее всего, Сядэ тоже с трудом представлял, какие именно повреждения получил его брат. 

Сэндвич, который ему всучила мать близнецов и который он пытался было съесть, практически сразу же встал у него поперёк горла, и в конечном счёте Хаотин просто выбросил его, едва надкусив, в мусорную корзину, выплюнув то, что не получилось прожевать и проглотить. Его всё ещё болезненно тошнило, и что-то подсказывало Хаотину, что ему не станет лучше ни сейчас, ни позже, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока что-то не прояснится. 

Минуты текли одна за другой, растягиваясь в часы, и Хаотин терял им счёт. Он пришёл в себя, по крайней мере ровно настолько, чтобы спустить на первый этаж в кафетерий и принести по кофе для себя и матери близнецов, но по большей части он всё ещё чувствовал себя преотвратительно. Он чувствовал себя чертовски грязным — он таким и был, потный и перепачканный в чужой слюне и чужих слезах, — но одновременно с этим у него не было сил что-то с этим сделать. 

Отца близнецов почему-то не было, хотя медсестра говорила, кажется, что оба их родителя в Гаосюне и должны приехать как можно скорее. Хаотин не чувствовал в себе сил думать об этом. Он, кажется, вообще не мог думать в те долгие наполненные нескончаемым ожиданием часы. 

В конце концов к ним вышел мужчина, одетый в синюю форму хирурга, и мать Сядэ и Сяэня тут же подскочила на ноги. Хаотин хотел было встать тоже, но, видя, как Сядэ дёрнулся в ту же сторону, он решил, что ему не стоит этого делать. Всё ещё сидя на диване, он издалека смотрел на трёх людей, разговаривающих друг с другом на другом конце коридора, понимая, что, несмотря на все его волнения и переживания, сейчас ему там не место. В тот момент он чувствовал себя так, словно ему вообще нигде не место.

С такого расстояния он не мог разобрать ничего, только видел, как движутся чужие губы, складываясь в слова, которые он не мог понять. Хаотин умел читать по губам, на самом деле, совсем немного и не очень хорошо, но, по крайней мере, он мог бы попробовать понять, о чём говорят Сядэ, его мать и доктор. Он мог бы попробовать, но не стал, осознавая, что в глубине души ему совсем не хочется знать этого. Они втроём просидели в ожидании, кажется, почти шесть часов, но даже этого времени оказалось в конечном счёте недостаточно для того, чтобы Хаотин почувствовал себя готовым к тому, чтобы прояснить туман из страха и сомнений. 

Ему нужна была ещё секунда, ещё минута, еще час — ещё хотя бы капля времени для того, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным перед лицом нависшей над ним реальности. 

В какой-то момент Сядэ вцепился руками в собственные волосы, откинул голову назад и выдохнул так шумно, что это услышал даже Хаотин. В этом вздохе было столько усталости и боли напополам с облегчением, что Хаотин почувствовал, что ему и не нужно знать в деталях, что именно сказал хирург — он вскинулся с дивана, в несколько секунд преодолел расстояние до Сядэ и, не задумываясь ни о чём, заключил его в тесное объятие. 

— Всё прошло нормально. Он стабилен, — прошептал Сядэ, едва двигая губами. — Он придёт в себя. Доктор сказал, что он должен прийти в себя.

— Ну вот, я же сказал, — задыхающимся голосом пробормотал Хаотин, прижимая Сядэ к себе и похлопывая его по спине. — Дыши, Сядэ, пожалуйста.

— Я дышу, — пробормотал Сядэ. Зрачки в его глазах были нездорово широкими, словно он был в темноте, а не в ярко освещённом больничном коридоре. — Я дышу. 

В следующую секунду его вывернуло на пол. 

***

Хаотин взял трубку только в районе девяти вечера, когда ему позвонила Юнсин. В тот момент они с Сядэ спустились в больничный кафетерий, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь на ужин, и Хаотин, машинально вытащив телефон из кармана, положил его рядом с подносом с едой, не обращая на него особенного внимания. 

— Тебя уже хватились, наверное, — пожимая плечами, невнятно пробормотал Сядэ, прежде чем начать лениво копаться в тарелке с салатом. 

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин, прикрывая глаза и устало выдыхая через рот. 

Взяв в руку телефон, давно переведённый в беззвучный режим, Хаотин скользнул взглядом по экрану.

— У меня сорок четыре пропущенных от Гаочуня и тридцать один от Босяна, — пробормотал он. — И два от моего босса. 

— Может быть, перезвонишь им? — спросил Сядэ, но Хаотин в ответ только неловко хмыкнул. 

— Наверное, нужно, — вздохнул он. 

В этот момент Юнсин и позвонила ему, и Хаотин тут же поднял трубку, прижимая телефон плечом к уху.

— Сян Хаотин! — раздался из трубки голосы Юнсин, и судя по тому, как она звучала, этот разговор не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Твой парень плачется у меня в комнате, ты хоть представляешь, насколько сложно было протащить его на второй этаж в обход родителей? Не хочу драматизировать, но я звоню тебе уже седьмой раз, и ты только сейчас поднял трубку, и мне не в радость пытаться успокоить Сигу, хотя он конечно и та еще милашка. Это твоя забота, не моя, знаешь ли. 

— Юнсин...

— Не перебивай, я не договорила, — вздохнула девушка, прежде чем продолжить свою шумную тираду. — Где ты вообще пропадаешь? Сигу сказал, что ты убежал из школы и они с остальными не смогли тебя догнать. Ты в больнице? Сигу сказал, что ты должен быть в больнице, но, по-моему, он в этом не уверен. Так ты в больнице? И в какой? Твой благоверный сейчас прибежит, если ты скажешь, где ты. И какого чёрта ты не берёшь трубку? Нравится доводить своего парня до сердечного приступа?

— Он что-то тебе сказал? Ну, кроме того, что ты уже сказала? — спросил Хаотин тихо, без особой надежды, что Сядэ не слышал и вторую половину их разговора — Юнсин говорила очень громко, и её наверняка можно было расслышать и не поднося ухо к динамику вплотную.

— Он пришёл всего полчаса назад, и нет, он толком ничего не сказал. Я же сказала, что он сидит и плачется в мою подушку? Он просил меня позвонить тебе, потому что у него нет телефона. У кого в две тысячи двадцатом году нет телефона? Боже, забери его, а? Я уже говорила, он милый, но мне нужно учить уроки, а он грозит развести потоп в комнате. Он вообще-то твой парень, тебе нужно за ним следить. 

Хаотин испустил тяжёлый вздох. 

— Дай ему трубку, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Он ведь там с тобой сидит? 

— Сейчас, — пробормотала Юнсин, и через секунду в телефоне послышался странный шум.

— Хаотин! — послышался голос Сигу, и Хаотин невольно выдохнул, услышав чужой сорванный и тихий голос. — Это ты? 

— Да, я, — отозвался Хаотин. В другой день он обязательно улыбнулся бы, но сейчас у него не было на это никаких сил.

На другом конце провода Сигу тихо-тихо сглотнул, мягко и горько, и по одному этому звуку было понятно, что Сигу совсем недавно плакал. 

— Как ты? — прочистив горло, спросил Сигу тихо. 

— Бывало и лучше.

— А... А-Дэ? 

— Бывало и лучше. 

После этого Сигу замолчал, и несколько секунд Хаотин слышал только его тихое и неравномерное дыхание, перемежающееся короткими всхлипами. Хаотин давно не слышал его плача. По одному только звуку было понятно, что каждое слово даётся ему с огромным трудом, словно его тянут из него клещами. 

— А... Сяэнь? — совсем тихо спросил Сигу, и Хаотин почти взмолился, чтобы сидящий напротив него Сядэ не обращал на их разговор особенного внимания. 

— Прогноз неплохой, — коротко отозвался Хаотин. Судя по тому, как лениво держащая вилку рука Сядэ замерла, он, кажется, всё услышал. — К нему всё ещё нельзя, но операция прошла хорошо. 

Хаотин вздохнул, и Сигу вздохнул тоже, ничего не говоря в ответ. У них почти никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы поддерживать разговор, но сейчас им обоим было тяжело вытягивать из себя слова. Голос Сигу дрожал, и он глотал слишком много звуков, и, слушая его, Хаотин не мог избавиться от липкого чувства вины, хотя и понимал, что ему не за что его испытывать. 

— Ты... придёшь сегодня на ночь? — совсем тихо спросил Сигу. 

— Не знаю, — честно признался Хаотин. — Не жди меня, ложись спать пораньше. 

— Ты думаешь, я смогу уснуть? — и в этом вопросе, сорвавшемся из уст Сигу, слышалась плохо скрытая ирония напополам с горечью. — Сян Хаотин?...

— Да? 

— Я понимаю, почему ты не брал трубку, и я не злюсь, совсем, правда, но... Можно я приду к вам? Вы ведь все это время были в больнице? — его голос прозвучал почти умоляюще. — Я не смогу заснуть один. Я... я не смогу быть один. Пожалуйста, Сян Хаотин? Пожалуйста? Я не доставлю проблем, обещаю.

Сядэ отправил в рот ложку салата, морщась от пресного вкуса. Его брови сошлись на переносице, и, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Хаотина, тот только кивнул, закатывая глаза. Кажется, у него не было сил на то, чтобы выразить своё согласие чем-то большим. 

— Я сброшу адрес на номер Юнсин, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Мой рюкзак? 

— Он у меня, — вздохнул Сигу. — Я принесу. Только сбрось адрес. 

— Сказал же, сброшу, — повторил Хаотин. — Я встречу тебя на улице. 

— Давай, — прошептал Сигу в ответ, и Хаотин живо представил, как у того мелко дрожат губы, когда он пытается выдавить из себя даже одно короткое слово. — Я сейчас приду, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — повторил за ним Хаотин. — Увидимся.

— Увидимся, — едва слышно отозвался Сигу и повесил трубку.

Хаотин тяжело вздохнул, и, сбросив адрес больницы на номер Юнсин, отложил мобильный в сторону, и уткнулся носом в столешницу перед собой. Стоящий перед ним суп пах вкусно, но он все ещё чувствовал себя так, словно его вырвет, начни он есть. 

— Тебе нужно что-то съесть, — пробормотал Сядэ тихим дрожащим голосом. — Давай. Не хочу, чтобы ты упал в голодный обморок. 

— Не упаду, — покачал головой Хаотин, но всё же поднёс ложку ко рту и заставил себя проглотить немного супа. 

— Как знаешь, — не стал слишком уж уговаривать его Сядэ и с тихим вздохом снова принялся за свой салат. 

Хаотин не имел представления, сколько ещё времени им придётся провести в больнице. Он чувствовал, что едва ли сможет уйти по крайней мере до тех пор, пока им не дадут увидеться с Сяэнем, хотя бы через окно палаты, выходящее в коридор. Ему должны были сделать ещё одну операцию — далеко не такую сложную, как первая, но довольно долгую, — и теперь они с Сядэ снова чего-то ждали, лениво ковыряясь в безвкусной больничной еде. Хаотину подумалось, что они так и не решили, как будут праздновать день Святого Валентина, но в тот же момент эта мысль показалась ему абсурдно мелочной, и он отбросил её в сторону. Сейчас было совсем не до этого. 

— Я знал, что он был очень расстроен, но... — вдруг пробормотал Сядэ, облизывая губы и опуская голову. — Настолько? Почему?..

Со вздохом Хаотин обхватил чужую ладонь своими, ощущая лёгкую дрожь в чужих кончиках пальцев. Сейчас Сядэ, если не смотреть ему в глаза, выглядел как ребёнок, перепуганный, не понимающий, что происходит, дезориентированный и дрожащий, и даже его рука ощущалась не так, как обычно. 

Хаотин не имел понятия, что ему сказать. У него не было ответа. Он не знал, почему после завтрака Сяэнь ушёл в свою комнату, пролежал несколько часов на кровати, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг, а потом быстро переоделся из пижамы в школьную форму и вышел из окна. Они были близкими друзьями, но близкими далеко не настолько, чтобы Хаотин мог знать о Сяэне что-то, чего уже не знал его брат. 

— Я не думал, что всё настолько плохо, — прошептал Сядэ. — Если всё было так плохо, почему он не поговорил со мной? Я ведь был с ним всё это время. Почему он не сказал мне, что ему... нужна помощь? 

Хаотин сжал его ладонь в своих сильнее. Не то чтобы это могло как-то помочь, но ему хотелось надеяться, что Сядэ по крайней мере чувствует, что он не один.

— Иногда нам сложно говорить о таких вещах с близкими, — пробормотал Хаотин, продолжая сжимать чужую руку. — Может быть, помощь, которая была ему нужна, не была той, которую ты способен дать. 

— Ты имеешь в виду?..

— Психиатр, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Я не хочу изображать из себя знающего человека, но иногда нашим близким нужна помощь специалиста. И нам самим... нам самим тоже иногда нужна помощь. И я никого не виню, но... если он сделал то, что он сделал, то не думаю, что он был в том месте, где ты мог бы по-настоящему помочь ему. 

— "Сделал то, что сделал", — с ноткой почти истерического смеха в голосе прошептал Сядэ, закатывая глаза, — называй вещи своими именами, Хаотин. Он пытался покончить с собой. 

— Он попытался покончить с собой, — повторил Хаотин за ним. — Не грызи себя, А-Дэ. Сейчас не время для этого.

— Ты просишь о невозможном. Я не могу, — покачал головой Сядэ.

Хаотин был в этом месте, и хотя он прекрасно понимал, что проецировать собственный опыт на других неправильно, он не имел понятия, что ещё он может сделать и сказать. Он помнил, пусть уже и не в деталях и мелочах, как чувствовал себя после того, как остался один в большой квартире, предназначенной для двоих, и помнил, что, какими бы благими не были намерения его друзей и семьи, они едва ли могли помочь ему справиться с тем, что происходило в его голове. 

В каком-то извращённом смысле он до сих пор не справился с этим, несмотря на всю поддержку и любовь, которой его окружали, и это вызывало тянущее под ложечкой чувство вины за собственную неспособность избавиться от вороха проблем, портящих ему жизнь. 

Иногда поддержки, любви и понимания было недостаточно, и Хаотин не знал, поймёт ли это Сядэ, но очень хотел. 

Его глаза отрешённо смотрели в никуда, и Хаотину неожиданно вспомнилось, что это называется "взгляд на две тысячи ярдов". В этом должно было быть что-то пугающее, но Хаотин почему-то ничего не чувствовал, гладя чужую холодную ладонь и смотря в чужие пустые глаза. 

— Я не могу, — повторил Сядэ. — Я... я чувствую себя так, словно части меня нет. Как будто её вынули, Хаотин, и теперь внутри ничего нет. Вообще ничего. 

— Ты переживаешь, — вздохнул Хаотин и легонько толкнул Сядэ в плечо, отпустив на секунду чужую ладонь. — Значит, внутри у тебя всё-таки что-то есть. 

Сядэ приглушённо рассмеялся, не изменяясь в лице, а потом тяжело уронил голову на стол, впиваясь пальцами в свои волосы и оттягивая их почти до крови. Его день был слишком долгим, и Хаотин не мог предложить ничего кроме лёгкого сжатия ладони на чужом плече. Он и сам чувствовал, что время неестественно растянулось, превратив минуты в часы, а часы — в дни. Сейчас, сидя в кафетерии и пытаясь заставить себя доесть суп, Хаотин чувствовал, что сегодняшнее утро с разморенным ото сна Сигу, лежащим на постели, было далеко не сегодня, а когда-то давно, настолько, что он едва мог воссоздать это в памяти. Ему казалось, что между "сейчас" и тем моментом на крыше, когда Гаочунь поднял трубку его телефона только для того, чтобы услышать истерическое бормотание Сядэ, звонящего со стационарного телефона в больнице, прошла целая вечность. 

— Что-то есть, — прошептал Сядэ. — Может быть. 

Может быть, время казалось таким растянувшимся из-за бесконечного ожидания в шуме больничного коридора, а может быть всему виной было посеревшее и усталое лицо Сядэ, с которого слетело то светлое очарование, которое свойственно восемнадцатилетним. Сейчас Сядэ выглядел почти так же, каким Хаотин помнил его в двадцать пять, только ещё более измученным и осунувшимся. "Он ведь не спит уже третьи сутки", — подумал вдруг Хаотин, глядя на мешки под чужими глазами. 

— Ты ведь не уснёшь, даже если я попрошу попробовать? — спросил Хаотин, и Сядэ коротко кивнул, растягивая губы в неискренней короткой улыбке. 

— Не усну, — пробормотал Сядэ в ответ. — А ты, кажется, обещал встретить Сигу на улице? Иди. Он сам ни за что не найдёт нас. 

Хаотин посмотрел на часы на экране своего почти полностью разрядившегося смартфона. Сядэ был прав. 

Сядэ был прав почти всегда, и признавать это отчего-то было до рези в горле неприятно. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был неправ, — вздохнул Хаотин, отставляя поднос в сторону. — Хотя бы однажды. 

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, — на выдохе прошелестел Сядэ в ответ.


	16. Chapter 16

Хаотин проснулся от того, что кто-то легонько потряс его за плечо.

Сигу спал, положив голову ему на колени и свернувшись на узком диванчике в клубок. На его спящем лице застыло беспокойное выражение, такое, словно ему снился кошмар, и Хаотин чувствовал себя почти виновато, приподнимая его со своих коленей, вставая на ноги и осторожно укладывая его обратно на диван. Судя по не изменившемуся выражению на чужом лице, ему удалось сделать всё это, не разбудив младшего, и Хаотин почти что вздохнул с облегчением, пока не вспомнил, что Сядэ ждёт его.

— Не будешь будить Сигу? — спросил Сядэ вполголоса, и Хаотин в ответ покачал головой.

За окном всё ещё было темно, но на крошечной полоске горизонта, видной между высоких домов за окном, проглядывал первый утренний свет, совсем бледный, но понемногу наливающийся привычной утренней рыжиной. Кажется, новый день понемногу начинался, и хотя жизнь в больнице, кажется, никогда не затихала, отчего-то в утренний час в коридоре было куда тише, чем обычно. Хаотин не представлял, как он сам умудрился уснуть — большую часть ночи он провёл, бодрствуя, но ближе к четырём его, должно быть, все же сморило, — и как Сядэ умудрился все ещё быть на ногах, учитывая то, что эта бессонная ночь для него была уже третьей по счёту.

— Пусть спит, — тихо отозвался Хаотин, бросая короткий взгляд на свернувшегося на диване Сигу. — К А-Эню наконец-то можно?

— Только через стекло, — пожал плечами Сядэ и выдохнул, так, что показалось, будто ему тяжело даже говорить. Может, так и было. — Доктор сказал, что он должен прийти в сознание в ближайшее время.

— Ближайшее? — переспросил Хаотин, и в ответ Сядэ только раздражённо пожал плечами, отводя глаза.

— Не спрашивай, я без понятия, что это значит, — покачал головой он. — Может, сегодня-завтра. Пошли.

Сядэ выглядел усталым. 

Хотя «усталый», конечно, было далеко не самым подходящим словом для того, чтобы описать его мертвенно-серое лицо, потухшие глаза с огромными мешками под ними, искусанные в кровавую кашу губы и слишком сильно ссутулившуюся спину. 

Что-то из этого было результатом четвёртых суток без сна, что-то — результатом того, что произошло вчера. Хаотин не хотел лезть, но что-то подсказывало ему, что, присмотрись он пристальнее — и наверняка смог бы найти немного поседевших волосы на чужой голове.

Хаотин надеялся, что Сигу не проснётся в его отсутствие. Младший спал безумно чутко и беспокойно, но учитывая острую нехватку сна в последние несколько дней, он должен был уснуть чуть крепче, чем обычно. Вчера он пытался держаться до последнего, но ближе к двум часам ночи его голова всё же бессильно упала на плечо Хаотина, и он тихо уснул, а Хаотин и Сядэ не стали его будить, позволив ему окончательно провалиться в царство Морфея.

Сядэ изменился в лице только тогда, когда они оба молча остановились у высокого окна, выходящего из палаты в коридор, занавешенного чуть приоткрытыми жалюзи.

На больничной кровати лежал Сяэнь, чуть приподнятый так, что казалось, что он скорее сидит, чем лежит. Он был укрыт синеватым пушистым одеялом до пояса, и, если не обращать внимания на жесткий головодержатель вокруг его шеи, можно было почти поверить в то, что он просто спит. Хаотин с трудом представлял назначение всех трубочек и проводов, опутывающих чужое тело, но в том, чтобы видеть Сяэня таким, было что-то сюрреалистическое и оттого пугающее. Его ладони, лежащие поверх одеяла, казались бумажно-бледными, но, может быть, дело было в тусклом утреннем свете и белом больничном освещении. Он весь казался бумажно-бледным, неожиданно хрупким и беззащитным. Он таким и был в те минуты.

Волосы лежали на его лбу неровно, настолько, что Хаотину захотелось войти в палату и осторожно поправить их. Тогда он выглядел бы совсем как спящий, и, быть может, натяни они ему одеяло до самого подбородка — и можно было бы вообразить, что жёсткого высокого воротника, охватывающего его шею на манер ошейника, просто нет.

— Как будто спит, да? — пробормотал Сядэ, осторожно дотрагиваясь до чужой ладони.

— Как будто спит, — согласился Хаотин. Выдохнув, Хаотин притянул его к себе и обнял руками за талию, позволяя чужой тяжелой голове упасть на свое плечо. — Что говорят доктора?

— Он должен быть в порядке, — тихонько отозвался Сядэ. — Ему нужна будет терапия, но подвижность должна восстановиться довольно быстро. Они сказали, что ему повезло, что я так быстро среагировал. Даже смешно.

— Смешно? — переспросил Хаотин.

Сядэ пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем зевнуть, не отрывая головы от чужого широкого плеча.

— То, что они сказали, что я быстро среагировал, — на выдохе пояснил А-Дэ. — Если честно, меня так трясло, что я забыл, по какому номеру нужно звонить в скорую.

— Посмотрел в интернете? — уточнил Хаотин, легонько похлопывая его по плечу, и Сядэ в ответ тихо хмыкнул.

— Посмотрел в интернете, — подтвердил он.

— Ты молодец, — успокаивающе пробормотал Хаотин, не прекращая гладить чужую спину.

От усталости, недосыпа и переживаний ему, кажется, было сложно держаться на ногах, но Хаотин был не против поддержать его. Ссутулившийся и уткнувшийся носом в чужое плечо, он ощущался куда меньше и беззащитнее, чем обычно. Сядэ, на самом деле, всегда был беззащитным, слишком беспокоящимся о других и воспринимающим чужие проблемы слишком близко к сердцу, но сейчас это ощущалось особенно остро.

— Где ваша мама? — спросил Хаотин, прежде чем прижаться губами к чужому виску.

От Сядэ пахло потом и немытыми волосами. Ему совершенно точно было нужно в душ — или по крайней мере поменять одежду, потому что он всё ещё был одет в испачканную футболку и чересчур короткие шорты.

— Она разбирается с бумагами, — пробормотал Сядэ ещё тише.

— Посмотри на свои руки, — со вздохом прошептал Хаотин, перехватывая чужую ладонь. — У тебя ногти уже фиолетовыми стали. Мёрзнешь же.

— Мёрзну, — прошептал Сядэ, даже не пытаясь отрицать очевидного.

— Слушай, — начал было Хаотин, закрывая глаза и снова прижимаясь губами к чужому виску, но замолчал.

Он и сам чувствовал себя безумно усталым, а не спящий в несколько раз дольше Сядэ, должно быть, был и вовсе убитым. Даже его речь стала медленной и тихой, выдавая то, что у него даже сил говорить нет. Им обоим нужно было поспать, а конкретно Сядэ — по крайней мере часов двенадцать, а то и больше, чтобы он хотя бы немного восстановился.

— Что, А-Хао?

— Тебе нужно поспать, — пробормотал Хаотин, — и мне тоже.

— Уляжемся втроём на один диван? — сдавленно морщась, пробормотал Сядэ.

— Там больше одного дивана, — заметил Хаотин, легонько покачивая чужое тело в объятиях. — Но тебе нужно в душ. Он тут есть, наверное, нужно спросить у сотрудников. А еще переодеться, ты одет как на пляж, а на дворе февраль. Если хочешь, я схожу к вам домой и что-нибудь принесу.

— Не надо, — покачал головой Сядэ, жуя слова. — Я ведь там не убрался. Наверное, около бассейна всё ещё в крови.

— Как хочешь, — не стал спорить Хаотин. — Но тебе точно нужно поспать. Хотя бы немного. Пожалуйста?

— А если он проснётся, пока я сплю? — спросил Сядэ почти жалобно.

— Тебя сразу же разбудят, — уверил его Хаотин. — Пойдём.

— Я всё равно тут не усну, — покачал головой Сядэ. — Не уговаривай меня.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты свалился посреди коридора, — вздохнул Хаотин.

— Не свалюсь, — едва слышно отозвался Сядэ.

Его глаза всё ещё были прикованы к окну палаты. 

Мониторы вокруг Сяэня издавали мерный писк, слишком тихий, чтобы заполнить пустоту в их разговоре. 

Солнце все ещё не поднялось над горизонтом, но небо уже было залито густым персиковым утренним светом. Звёзды были ещё видны и мелко сияли, но с каждой секундой их и без того очень лёгкий блеск понемногу угасал.

— Идём. По крайней мере попробуешь, — вздохнул Хаотин и, осторожно поддерживая чужую спину, повёл Сядэ в другую сторону. — Можешь полежать с Сигу.

Когда они вернулись к зоне ожидания, Хаотин помог Сядэ усесться рядом со все ещё спящим Сигу. Несмотря на слова Сядэ о том, что он не сможет уснуть в подобном месте, его глаза закрылись в ту же секунду, когда его голова упала на мягкую спинку дивана. Хаотин не был уверен, уснул ли он на самом деле или просто решил пойти на поводу у чужой просьбы и из вежливости изобразить сон.

Оставив двоих спящих людей на диване, Хаотин вытащил свой мобильный из кармана и зашагал в сторону лестницы. Ему и самому, откровенно говоря, хотелось упасть на диван и уснуть, пусть даже уткнувшись носом в шею Сядэ, пахнущую потом, но ему нужно было сделать ещё кое-что. Взяв маленький стаканчик чересчур крепкого и горчащего эспрессо в автомате на первом этаже, Хаотин вернулся на лестницу, остановившись в пролёте между третьим и четвёртым этажами. Подоконник у окна был очень широким, так что Хаотин смог устроиться на нём, свесив ноги вниз и прижавшись спиной к стеклу.

Город за его спиной понемногу просыпался. Небо становилось всё рыжее и рыжее, и было понятно, что через несколько минут начавшая было наливаться цветом рыжина растает, уступая место утренней лазурной синеве. Природе было совершенно не до того, что творилось в больнице и совершенно не до того, что творилось на душе у людей, проведших в ней почти сутки, а от того утро было самым чистым и светлым за последние несколько недель.

«Сегодня ведь день Святого Валентина», — вдруг подумал Хаотин и сам себя одёрнул, понимая, что это уже не имеет ни малейшего значения.

Они планировали двойное свидание — они с Сигу и Босян с Чжиганом-Гэ, — но сейчас об этом можно было и не думать. Откровенно говоря, думать об этом даже и не хотелось.

Босян был в сети, и, не слишком раздумывая, Хаотин позвонил ему, надеясь, что тот возьмёт трубку несмотря на слишком ранний час. В конце концов, Босян обычно поднимался еще засветло.

Он не ошибся — трубку подняли через полгудка, так, словно его звонка только и ждали.

— Алло? — раздался робкий голос на другом конце провода, и Хаотин сразу же понял, что это не тот человек, которого он ожидал услышать.

— Почему у тебя телефон Босяна, Гаочунь? — спросил он.

Не то чтобы это было важно. Наверняка они просто остались ночевать вместе, или Босян забыл свой телефон. Хаотин чувствовал, что ему в общем-то, нет до этого дела. Сейчас Хаотин чувствовал себя так, словно ему вообще нет никакого дела до всего, происходящего за пределами больницы.

— Он спит, — пробормотал Гаочунь очень тихо. — Мне… мне разбудить его?

— Не нужно, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Пусть спит. Попроси его перезвонить, когда проснётся. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Хорошо, попрошу, — едва слышно отозвался Гаочунь. — Эй, только не бросай трубку, пожалуйста. Мы пытались дозвониться до тебя чёрт знает сколько раз.

— Я видел, и я не бросаю трубку, — хмыкнув, пробормотал Хаотин в ответ.

— Хорошо. Я только хотел спросить… как он?

— Врачи говорят, что всё будет хорошо, — ответил Хаотин.

Он не знал, что чувствовать по отношению к Гаочуню в ту секунду. Глупая и не желающая думать часть его была иррационально зла и обижена, хотя умом он и понимал, что едва ли в случившемся на самом деле есть хоть какая-то вина Гаочуня. Что бы там не думал Сядэ, Сяэнь и Гаочунь всегда были лучшими друзьями, и ни один из них никогда бы не причинил вреда другому намеренно. Когда Сядэ позвонил из больницы и Гаочунь взял трубку, по одному только его лицу было понятно, насколько раненным он был, и Хаотин прекрасно понимал, насколько искренним было это полное боли выражение на чужом в секунду побледневшем лице.

— Всё будет нормально? — переспросил Гаочунь, и Хаотин кивнул, прежде чем понять, что его кивка человек на другом конце провода не увидит этого кивка.

— Должно быть. Он еще не пришёл в себя. Его оперировали дважды. Сказали, что всё прошло хорошо, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Я не знаю, когда он придёт в себя.

— Не знаешь… — на выдохе пробормотал Гаочунь. — Я хочу его увидеть. Могу я… могу я прийти?

— Не стоит, — ответил Хаотин. — Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, но Сядэ, наверное, перегрызёт тебе горло, если ты сейчас тут появишься.

Гаочунь ничего не ответил, но Хаотин отчётливо расслышал, как то тяжело сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком.

— Он знает, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Что вы встречались и всё такое.

— Оу.

— Я тоже знаю, — озвучил очевидное Хаотин. — Уже давно.

— Давно?

— С декабря. А Сядэ и раньше, наверное. Слушай, Гаочунь, приходи, только не сейчас, ладно? Может вечером, я не знаю, попробую поговорить с А-Дэ, когда он проснётся.

— Он спит? — спросил Гаочунь почти жалобно.

— Спит. Он уже третью ночь на ногах, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Не забудь попросить Босяна мне перезвонить, когда он проснётся, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Гаочунь. — Я просто… хочу его увидеть.

— Я понимаю. Всё будет нормально, — повторил Хаотин. — Я пойду к Сигу, ладно? Созвонимся позже. Передай Босяну, чтобы он позвонил.

— Ты это уже в третий раз говоришь, — заметил Гаочунь тихо, а потом вздохнул. — Да, конечно. Мне очень жаль.

— Жаль?

— Что всё так вышло, — невнятно отозвался Гаочунь и замолчал, прежде чем коротко вздохнуть и повесить трубку.

***

А-Дэ и Сигу спали, обнявшись, когда Хаотин вернулся, и он, выдавив из себя слабую лёгкую улыбку, не стал их будить.

В кафетерии он наткнулся на мать близнецов, и они вдвоём позавтракали в молчании, неловко сидя за одним столом друг напротив друга и не говоря ни слова. Закончив с завтраком, Хаотин сообщил женщине, что Сядэ уснул в зоне ожидания, на случай, если он ей понадобится, перехватил рюкзак покрепче и направился к выходу из больницы.

Добраться от больницы до дома в приемлемые сроки пешком было невозможно, так что он предпочёл автобус. Родителей не было, как и Юнсин, так что он открыл дверь своим ключом и поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться в свежую одежду и принять душ. Он провёл почти пугающе много времени за инспекцией своего шкафа, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, подходящее по размеру для Сядэ. В конце концов он выбрал севшую при стирке толстовку и джинсы, из которых он вырос в прошлом году. Захватив ещё две пары чистых носков, он подумал, чтобы было бы неплохо взять что-то и для Сигу. В конце концов, тот уже почти сутки был в своей школьной рубашке. У Хаотина не было ничего, подходящего по размеру для Сигу — ему, должно быть, мог подойти разве что размер S, если не меньше, — но младший всё равно часто носил растянутые вещи, так что Хаотин схватил первую попавшуюся чистую толстовку.

Запихав одежду в рюкзак, Хаотин ещё раз засунул голову под струю воды, наскоро расчесал волосы рукой, а потом спустился на первый этаж и выбежал на улицу, чуть не забыв закрыть дверь за собой. Возвращаясь в больницу на автобусе, он надеялся, что ко времени его возвращения Сядэ и Сигу всё ещё будут спать. 

Им обоим нужен был отдых. 

Особенно Сядэ.

Откровенно говоря, Сядэ было просто-напросто безумно жаль.

В последнее время они безумно сблизились, настолько, насколько они не были близки никогда прежде и никогда после. Хаотину казалось, что он сам пропитался запахом сигарет с ментолом, моря и чужой усталости, настолько часто они в последние несколько месяцев выбирались куда-то — вдвоём, втроём или вчетвером, беря с собой Босяна и Сигу. Сядэ ругался, курил, иногда часами не отрывался от учебников, пил абсурдно много кофе и всегда улыбался немного устало, и, смотря на него, Хаотин никогда не мог понять, почему они не сошлись так же близко тогда, когда сам Хаотин был мальчиком-подростком.

Раньше их компания всегда негласно делилась на близнецов с Гаочунем и Босяна с Хаотином, но теперь, казалось, всё было совсем по-другому. Учитывая то, что Сигу стал частью их группы друзей, сейчас их можно было разделить скорее на Сяэня и Гаочунем и всех остальных. Хаотин не понимал, почему всё получилось именно так — никаких особенных изменений, способных оказать большое влияние на его четверых друзей, не произошло. Да, он поменял класс, но разве это было настолько большим делом? И его каминг-аут, конечно, прошёл не так, как раньше, но какое это, в конце концов, имело значение?..

У Хаотина не было ответа на этот вопрос. На самом деле, у него не было никаких ответов, и в другое время это почти наверняка напугало бы его, но сейчас у него не было никаких сил для того, чтобы рассуждать об этом не на поверхностном уровне.

Самый главный вопрос — о том, что же пошло не так и стало причиной того, что Сяэнь лежал без сознания в больничной палате с головодержателем вокруг шеи, — так и остался без ответа. Хаотин чувствовал, что, начни он думать об этом слишком глубоко — и его голова просто-напросто взорвётся.

Ко времени его возвращения Сядэ и Сигу всё ещё спали, что было с одной стороны странно, учитывая то, какой шум стоял в коридоре, а с другой — вполне объяснимо после нескольких бессонных ночей до этого. На часах было едва за восемь, когда Босян позвонил ему, вынуждая Хаотина сойти со своего места рядом со спящими, чтобы ненароком не разбудить их. Они, конечно, скорее всего не проснулись бы, если их не разбудил даже шум снующих по коридору докторов с каталками и пациентов, но Хаотин предпочёл перестраховаться.

В общем-то с Босяном ему говорить было толком и не о чем. Ответив на уже знакомую серию вопросов о близнецах и их самочувствии, Хаотин попросил Босяна предупредить Чжигана-Гэ о причинах отсутствия Сигу на работе, если Сигу ещё не сделал этого сам, а ещё предупредить их школьного заведующего учебной частью о причинах их отсутствия на занятиях, если, конечно, Босян и сам на них появится сегодня.

— Я пойду, — вздохнул Босян. — И Гаочунь тоже.

Хаотин не имел понятия, что ему ответить на это. Учитывая то, что приемлемое объяснение пропуска школы было только у Сяэня и Сядэ, наверное, лучше было не отсутствовать на занятиях всем шестерым, но одновременно с тем Хаотин не мог представить, как у кого-то из них могли быть силы на то, чтобы посещать их.

Босян пообещал прийти в больницу после занятий и принести им горячий ужин. Хаотин не был уверен, останутся ли они тут до ужина — ключевым фактором всё ещё было то, когда Сяэнь придёт в себя, — так что ограничился вежливой благодарностью. Он чувствовал себя слегка виноватым и перед Босяном тоже, потому что не был достаточно открытым с ним в последнее время и всё ещё не был открытым сейчас. Босян, скорее всего, едва ли представлял, что происходит, если только Гаочунь вчера перед ним не разоткровенничался, и Хаотин не был уверен, есть ли у него самого право обсуждать это с Сунь Бо. Ему хотелось поговорить о происходящем с кем-то, не слишком посвящённым в подробности, услышать чьё-то стороннее мнение, но одновременно с тем Хаотин понимал, что трепать о чужих проблемах без разрешения ему уж точно не стоило.

— Гаочунь сказал, что ты сказал ему не приходить, — чуть помолчав, вздохнул Босян. — Мне тоже?

— Нет, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Приходи, если хочешь. Когда А-Энь придёт в себя, тогда врачи решат, что делать с разрешениями на посещение, но, скорее всего, к нему можно будет. Не знаю, правда, захочет ли он кого-то видеть.

— Должно быть, не захочет, — задумчиво пробормотал Босян в ответ. — Но я приду. Обещаю. Вы тут всю ночь провели, да? Ты, Сигу и А-Дэ?

— Да, что-то в этом роде. Они спали, когда я последний раз проверял их, — ответил Хаотин. — И прости, что я вас бросил вчера, это было отвратительно.

— Не надо, не было, — хмыкнул Босян. — Я может быть и идиот, но понимаю, что тебе было не до нас. Наверное, ничего хорошего бы не вышло, завались мы в больницу вчетвером. Не знаю. И ты прости, что мы тебе столько раз звонили, ты, наверное, был занят?

— Чем я мог быть занят, мы просто сидели и ждали новостей из операционной, — отрицательно покачал головой Хаотин.

— Всё равно не самое лучшее место, чтобы отвечать на тридцать шестой звонок подряд, — заметил Босян. — Но я понял, о чём ты. Я поговорю с кем нужно в школе. И с Чжиганом-Гэ тоже, хотя я думаю, что Сигу его и так предупредил. Вчера когда мы разошлись, он сказал, что пойдёт на работу. Уточни у него, хорошо?

— Уточню. Но ты всё равно напиши Чжигану-Гэ, хорошо? — снова попросил Хаотин.

— Напишу, — повторил Босян. — Увидимся вечером, да?

— Посмотрим, — не стал давать ни положительного, ни отрицательного ответа Хаотин. — Я пойду, наверное. Боюсь, что Сядэ или Сигу проснулись.

— Ты скорее сам их разбудишь, — прыснул Босян, но прозвучало это совсем не весело. — Мне тоже пора. И Гаочуню. Только…

— Только?

— А-Энь? Ты не знаешь, почему? — спросил Босян очень тихо, настолько, что Хаотину почти показалось, что он не услышал чужого вопроса.

— Не знаю, Сунь Бо, — может быть, слишком резко отозвался Хаотин и повесил трубку.

Он чувствовал себя слишком усталым, измотанным и словно бы выпотрошенным, и даже душ, который он принял дома, не слишком-то помог избавиться от липкого ощущения, роящегося глубоко под кожей.

Что-то в происходящем было неправильным до рези в сердце и дрожи в коленях, и Хаотин пока не мог уложить в голове, что же именно, но оно уже мучило его.

Нужно было отвлечься. На что угодно, лишь бы перестать стоять на опасно крутом краю обрыва, ведущего в пучину мыслей, касаться которых, Хаотин знал, не стоило.

***

В конечном счёте Сигу проснулся ближе к десяти, а Сядэ, кажется, заснул слишком крепко, чтобы почувствовать, как чужое тело осторожно выпуталось из его объятий и соскользнуло с дивана. Хаотин помог ему сменить школьную рубашку на чистую толстовку, а потом повёл его в кафетерий, где Сигу мог позавтракать, а сам Хаотин — перекусить перед обедом. 

Им было толком не о чем говорить — по всему виду Сигу было понятно, что ему непросто, и он не знает, как ему себя вести в подобной ситуации, — так что ближе к концу их импровизированной трапезы Хаотин просто пересел со стула напротив на стул рядом с Сигу и приобнял его, кладя чужую голову на своё плечо. В ответ Сигу тихо вздохнул, сглатывая, и тут же обмяк, позволяя своему телу полностью облокотиться на чужое. 

Они посидели так совсем немного, пока младший не доел свой тост с апельсиновым джемом, а потом Сигу робко заметил, что, наверное, хотел бы пойти на вторую половину занятий. Хаотин не стал уговаривать его остаться — это было бы глупо с его стороны, в общем-то, так что он только ограничился коротким сухим поцелуем в чужую макушку и таким же коротким кивком. Сигу пообещал, что вернётся вечером, и Хаотин попросил его держаться Босяна, который тоже должен был прийти после школьных занятий. «Я позвоню ему, так что спроси его, ладно?» — попросил Хаотин, всё ещё не отпуская Сигу из своих рук, и получил в ответ легкий кивок головой.

Сигу и Босян действительно пришли после занятий, усталые и потрёпанные, но впервые за день Хаотин ощутил что-то мимолётно похожее на тепло в тот момент, когда в лобби появились две знакомые фигуры. «Не самый лучший день Святого Валентина, да?» — тихо спросил он у Сигу, заключая его в лёгкое объятие. Сигу было нечего ответить — даже человек вроде него вряд ли мог найти что-то приятное в том, чтобы проводить день всех влюблённых в больничном коридоре, — но стоящий рядом Босян только хлопнул его по плечу чересчур сильно, так, что Хаотина чуть не сбило с ног. Сядэ все ещё спал к тому времени, когда все трое поднялись к нему наверх, а его мать сидела на соседнем диванчике и читала какие-то бумаги, лежащие у неё на коленях.

Сяэнь не очнулся ни тем днем, ни тем вечером, сколько бы они не стояли у окна в палату. Он лежал все так же, почти в той же самой позе, и Хаотину было безумно жаль, что им нельзя войти. Ближе к ночи пустили только родственников, и Хаотин остался в коридоре, смотря на то, как Сядэ и его мать стоят у кровати на манер двух восковых кукол, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря. Он снова поймал себя на чересчур остром желании обнять Сядэ и спрятать его от всего вокруг, настолько жалким и замученным он казался, выдернутый из долгого густого сна только для того, чтобы смотреть на собственного брата, лежащего на больничной койке без сознания.

Хаотин думал остаться на ещё одну ночь, но в конечном счёте Сигу уговорил его этого не делать, и Сядэ, раздражённо скалясь, поддакнул ему, прежде чем толкнуть Хаотина в плечо в направлении двери. «Иди, тебя не было дома уже двое суток», — прикрикнул Сядэ ему вслед, сверкая тяжёлой фальшивой улыбкой, и Хаотин не смог возразить. Они с Сигу поужинали в доме Хаотина, и обычно дискомфортные паузы за столом сменились куда менее дискомфортной на фоне всего происходящего тишиной — Хаотин отделался от них коротким звонком прошлым вечером, но даже того, что он сказал, было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы они не пытались разговорить ни его, ни сидящего рядом с ним Сигу. «Я снова переночую у Сяо Юя», — сообщил он, убирая тарелки со стола, и ни мать, ни отец, ни тем более Юнсин, весь вечер как в воду опущенная, не сказали ему ни слова.

В квартире у Сигу они тоже почти не говорили, только разделись и оба шмыгнули под одеяло, прижимаясь друг к другу и закрывая глаза. Сигу отчего-то был холодным, сколько бы Хаотин ни пытался греть его теплом собственного тела. Должно быть, он и сам был одной большой ледышкой. 

«Завтра А-Энь проснётся?» — только и спросил Сигу с удивительно доверчивым выражением на лице, и Хаотин, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его в лоб. У него не было ответа, и Сигу понимал это, но иногда всем хотелось позволить себе немного абсурдной слепой веры, и Хаотин не был вправе отказывать другим в ней. 

«С Днём святого Валентина», — вздохнул он, прижимаясь губами к чужому уху, и они заснули лёгким и безумно беспокойным сном, прижавшись друг к другу, словно две кошки в тщетной попытке поймать хоть немного тепла.

Сяэнь очнулся только следующим вечером, и его тут же окружило пугающее число сотрудников. Хаотин подумал было, что что-то случилось, но, кажется, всё было в порядке — настолько, насколько всё вообще могло быть в порядке в подобной ситуации. Мать и Сядэ пустили к нему почти сразу же, и Хаотин снова поймал себя на то, что стоит напротив прозрачного окна, смотря на чужую семью и не представляя, что ему делать с собой.

Сяэнь ничего не говорил, но по его морщащемуся лицу было прекрасно понятно, что ему тяжело смотреть на свою плачущую мать и брата, молча стоящего в углу комнаты и не произносящего ни слова. Хаотин едва ли мог понять, что Сяэнь чувствовал в те долгие минуты, будучи не в силах сбежать от монолога, который вывалила на него мать и от тяжёлого взгляда Сядэ, слишком тёмного и усталого, чтобы понять, что именно он означает. Сядэ был вымотанным, его мать тоже, ровно как и все остальные люди, в тот вечер находящиеся в больнице, и Сяэнь, кажется, молчал только от того, что понимал, что все вокруг почти доведены до ручки.

Хаотину и Босяну разрешили войти следующими, но и с ними Сяэнь молчал, бегая взглядом от окна до чужих лиц и обратно. Проснувшись, он выглядел очень плохо, по крайней мере, на порядок хуже, чем он выглядел спящим. На его лице застыло усталое и раздражённое выражение, и, сколько бы остальные не кружили вокруг него, он оставался таким же тихим. Было понятно, что он совершенно точно не хотел проснуться в больничной палате неожиданно холодным вечером пятнадцатого февраля. Хаотин немного посидел, держа чужую руку в своей и рассеянно гладя чужие сбитые костяшки, но найти подходящие слова было слишком тяжело. В ту секунду не существовало слов подходящих, и даже касаний подходящих, кажется, тоже не было, поэтому Хаотин мог только растерянно гладить чужие пальцы, не имея понятия о том, что же он творит.

— А где Гаочунь? — вдруг спросил Сяэнь, и это была первая фраза, которую Хаотин услышал от него за все то время, что они с Босяном провели в палате.

В тот момент они, в общем-то, уже собирались уходить, но, услышав чужой вопрос, Хаотин вернулся к стулу, стоящему у кровати, и снова взял чужие пальцы в свои.

— Ты хочешь его видеть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он, и Сядэ тихо хмыкнул.

Наверное, он кивнул бы, не поддерживай жёсткий воротник его голову в постоянном положении.

— Да. Он здесь?

— Нет, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Но он может прийти завтра утром, если ты хочешь. Завтра ведь воскресенье.

Сяэнь, кажется, хотел спросить о чём-то ещё, но в конце-концов ничего не сказал. Хаотин немного посидел с ним, прежде чем неодобрительный взгляд медсестры, наблюдающей за ними из окна, не стал слишком неодобрительным, а потом вышел.

Гаочунь и правда пришёл на следующий день, ещё совсем ранним золотистым утром. Хаотин тоже пришёл в больницу к тому времени, но так и не зашёл к Сяэню, ограничившись несколькими минутами, проведёнными у окна чужой палаты за наблюдением за чужим разговором.

Он не слышал, о чём они говорили, да и не пытался подслушать, но выражения их лиц были не похожи на выражения лиц людей, находящихся в ссоре. Они о чём-то разговаривали, у Сяэня чуть дрожали губы, когда он говорил, и Гаочунь держал чужую здоровую руку в своих, а его глаза блестели удивительно обеспокоенным и виноватым выражением. Хаотин не представлял, что случилось между ними, но, смотря на то, как они сидят напротив друг друга, держась за руки, ему подумалось, что, может быть, они с Сядэ поняли что-то совсем не так. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что позапрошлым утром, когда он говорил с Гаочунем по телефону, тот не стал отрицать, что они с Сяэнем встречались.

В какой-то момент Гаочунь, так и не отпуская чужих ладоней, наклонился к Сяэню чуть ближе, и Хаотин отпрянул от стекла, понимая, что ему не стоит этого видеть.

От отошёл в сторону, а потом, чуть постояв у стены, и вовсе зашагал в другой конец коридора. Из огромного окна брезжил ясный утренний свет. Отчего-то в его сиянии Хаотину померещился один только намёк на надежду, но и этого иногда было более чем достаточно.

Хаотину хотелось бы верить, что с возрастом его способность понимать людей вокруг сдвинулась с мёртвой точки, но, смотря на то, как разговаривают Сяэнь и Гаочунь, как двигаются их губы и как блестят их глаза, он неожиданно остро понял, что сам он находится все в том же месте, с которого он начал. Он не понимал их, не понимал Сяэня, не понимал причин произошедшего и не понимал их тёплых взглядов и сцепленных рук. 

Может быть, он сам бы просто не создан для того, чтобы понимать подобные вещи. Должно быть, всё так и было.

Он зашёл к Сяэню позже, вместе с Сядэ, который после двух ночей, проведённых на больничном диване, наконец-то выбрался домой, чтобы принять душ и побриться. Круги под его глазами к тому моменту казались почти пугающими, но он всё ещё держался. Они с Сяэнем даже в глаза друг другу не смотрели теперь, и Хаотин чувствовал странную горечь от осознания того, что перемирие, установившееся между ними в последние недели, снова дало трещину. Зато Сяэнь говорил с Хаотином, совсем немного, правда, но по крайней мере говорил, нервно теребя край своей больничной сорочки и запинаясь через слово.

Это было так непохоже на него, жизнерадостного, смешливого и вечно лезущего не в своё дело.

Что же, попытка самоубийства тоже была на него не похожа. Должно быть, в Сяэне была пугающая глубина, о существовании который сам Хаотин никогда не подозревал.

***

В конечном счёте врач сообщил им, что Сяэню нужно будет остаться в больнице по крайней мере на три недели, а после приходить четырежды в неделю на терапию. Они все приходили к нему каждый день, а Сядэ так и вовсе продолжал проводить в больнице всё время за исключением занятий. Учителя отнеслись к отсутствию Хаотина на занятиях относительно спокойно — ему даже выговор не сделали, на самом-то деле, да и даже если сделали бы, он вряд ли бы стал тревожиться по этому поводу.

Гаочунь тоже был в больнице почти постоянно, судя по его просевшей успеваемости и тому, как резво он убегал куда-то сразу после занятий. Хаотин не видел смысла спрашивать об этом и уж тем более следить за кем-то с целью разузнать подобную мелочь, но в каком-то смысле ему всё ещё было болезненно-интересно знать о том, что же случилось между ним и Сяэнем. Этот вопрос висел над ними всеми, и иногда, сидя у кровати уже уснувшего Сяэня, Хаотин чувствовал, как непонимание и незнание давит на него, клоня к земле. Он гадал, чувствует ли Сядэ то же. Не то чтобы у них была возможность всерьёз поговорить в последнее время.

Не то чтобы они вообще говорили.

Хаотин, конечно же, потерял работу, но особенно расстроенным по этому поводу Хаотин себя не чувствовал. Удивительно, но только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что он чертовски устал от бесконечной беготни в попытках заработать несколько долларов. В конце января он заработал вполне приличные деньги на помощи студентам с экзаменами, и ему уже тогда пришло в голову, что, возможно, имеет смысл оставить свою официальную подработку. Возможно, так и было нужно.

Он и сам, на самом деле, проводил в больнице много времени, хоть и меньше, чем Сядэ и Гаочунь. Сигу приходил тоже, хотя и реже, потому что, в отличии от Хаотина, он всё ещё работал в кофейне у Чжигана-Гэ и не мог позволить себе пропустить ещё пусть даже и один день.

В один из тех дней, когда они закончили с учёбой пораньше, Хаотин и Сигу разошлись у школьных ворот, обменявшись коротким поцелуем. Босян, обещавший проводить Сигу до работы, улыбнулся им обоим слегка кисло, а потом они с младшим развернулись и зашагали вниз по улице. Хаотин позволил себе на несколько секунд посмотреть на их удаляющиеся спины, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и направиться в сторону автобусной остановки. За последние полторы недели этот маршрут от школы до госпиталя стал почти частью его ежедневной рутины, и ему больше не нужно было вслушиваться в названия станций для того, чтобы знать, когда именно ему нужно выходить. Его глаза чуть устало смотрели на медленно проносящийся за окном город, утопающий в зелени. Шёл дождь, сперва очень мелкий, но постепенно усиливающийся, и крупные капли всё катились и катились по стеклу, делая картинку за окном почти неразличимой. В какой-то момент Хаотин, держащийся за поручень над головой, тихо вздохнул и прижался лбом к стеклу, показавшемуся неожиданно холодным. Должно быть, температура снаружи порядком упала.

От остановки до больницы он бежал, неловко натянув на голову капюшон своей школьной толстовки. Дождь к тому времени перетёк в полноценный ливень, и хотя бежать было не так уж далеко, Хаотин, заскочив в здание, был уже почти насквозь мокрым. Женщина в регистратуре, кажется, узнала его — он, должно быть, примелькался персоналу, — и махнула рукой в сторону на манер приветствия. Хаотин кивнул ей в ответ, не зная, стоит ли ему здороваться вслух или нет. Шум дождя слышался даже изнутри, особенно на лестнице, окна на пролётах которой были полуоткрыты. В воздухе ещё не пахло приближающейся грозой, но судя по густо клубящимся тучам, видным в просвет между створками рамы, она скоро должна была начаться.

«Лишь бы не пришлось вызывать такси», — вяло подумал Хаотин, поднимаясь на ещё один пролёт вверх, прежде чем нос к носу столкнуться с Гаочунем. Тот, должно быть, ушёл с последнего урока.

— Опять пропустил часть занятий? — вздохнул Хаотин, легонько ударяя Гаочуня по плечу.

Гаочунь пожал плечами и легонько вздохнул. Он выглядел неплохо, даже не слишком усталым на самом-то деле. За последнее время Хаотин немного привык к тому, как стал выглядеть Гаочунь, к тяжести, прячущейся в уголках его губ, к его потускневшим глазам и неожиданно появившейся привычке отводить взгляд в сторону во время разговора.

— Что-то вроде того, — вздохнул Гаочунь. — Поговорим?

— А нам есть о чём? — спросил, приподняв бровь, Хаотин, и Гаочунь в ответ легонько толкнул его в плечо.

— Не будь таким, — вздохнул Гаочунь, сделал пару шагов вниз по лестнице, чтобы дойти до подоконника и сесть на него, подтянувшись на руках. — Иди сюда. Давай, А-Хао.

Хаотин повторил чужой вздох и сел на подоконник рядом с Гаочунем.

— Сяэнь спит сейчас, — пробормотал Гаочунь. — Только уснул. Ему поменяли какие-то из препаратов, и он теперь почти всё время очень сонный.

— Значит, я зря пришёл? — спросил Хаотин.

— Да нет, почему зря, — пожал плечами Гаочунь. Ему, кажется, хотелось что-то сказать, но он отчего-то боялся делать это, и его губы почти смешно дрожали в попытке сформировать хотя бы подобие слов.

В последнее время все разговоры в их компании были напряжёнными и натянутыми, за исключением разговоров с Сигу, но даже с ним иногда было тяжеловато. Хаотин понимал, что ситуация, в которой он находился, нависает над ними и гнетёт их всех, и сбросить её с себя едва ли представлялось возможным, но одновременно с тем это вызывало слишком много усталости и фрустрации. Им всем нужен был отдых, но Хаотину казалось, что отдых им сейчас может разве что грезиться.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — напомнил Хаотин, вздыхая. — Говори, что ли.

— Дай минутку, имей совесть, — тихо пробормотал Гаочунь и облокотился спиной об оконное стекло. — Только минутку.

— Это насчёт А-Эня? — поинтересовался Хаотин, откидываясь назад следом за Гаочунем. — Как он?

— Спит, я же сказал.

— Я не про это спросил, ты ведь понимаешь, — толкнул его в бок Хаотин, выдыхая. — Он не говорит с нами, знаешь же. Даже с А-Дэ.

— А как он может быть? — пожал плечами Гаочунь нервно, словно вопрос, который задал Хаотин, был самым глупым из возможных. — Наверное, могло бы быть и ещё хуже. Ему тяжело сейчас. Очень.

— Знаю, — кивнул Хаотин тяжело. От стекла холод распространялся по его затылку. — Хорошо, что он говорит по крайней мере с тобой. Ему нужен… кто-то.

— Всем нужен «кто-то», — пробормотал Гаочунь и замолчал, закрыв глаза. Сосуд на его виске легонько пульсировал. — Я хочу ему помочь. Мне правда кажется, что я в том, что касается помощи, сосу с самым глубоким заглотом на свете. Наверное, так и есть?

— Он тебе улыбается, по крайней мере, — заметил Хаотин. — Так что, наверное, для него сейчас ты лучше всех остальных.

— Если тебе так кажется, — со вздохом пробормотал Гаочунь. Дождь шумел всё громче и громче.

— Ему нужен друг, с которым он может говорить. По крайней мере это лучше, чем ничего, да? — вяло спросил Хаотин, и ответом ему послужила кривоватая лёгкая улыбка.

— Мы не дружим, мы встречаемся, — покачал головой Гаочунь. — Я правильно понял, вы с А-Дэ решили, что мы расстались? Нет, мы не расставались.

— Вот как, — на выдохе произнёс Хаотин, и чужие слова отчего-то дошли до него словно сквозь вату. — Вы, значит, не ругались тогда? Вечером одиннадцатого?

— Ругались, — снова отрицательно отозвался Гаочунь. — Но когда мы не ругались? Я не подумал, что именно в этой ссоре что-то было не так. Я до сих пор не думаю. Сяэнь же холерик, он так легко взрывается из-за любой мелочи, я подумал, что он уже через пару часов остынет. Мы ведь из-за ничего поспорили, совсем из-за ничего. Он же всегда быстро остывал, я не думал, что… Господи, А-Хао, я правда не думал, что он решит наложить на себя руки. Я…

— Эй, тише, — осторожно похлопав его по плечу, пробормотал Хаотин. — Я понимаю.

— Нашёлся же ты такой понимающий, — фыркнул Гаочунь кисло, и его глаза влажно сверкнули. — Блядство.

— Блядство, — согласился Хаотин, не отпуская чужого плеча.

— По-моему, я его люблю, — еле слышно вздохнул Гаочунь. — Чёрт, я по-моему и вправду его люблю. Я так хочу сказать ему об этом, но сейчас всё так странно, ты ведь понимаешь? Да? Я должен был сказать ему раньше, ещё давно, ему ведь тогда было бы лучше, да? Может, он не понимал, как же он мне дорог, и не только мне, и всем, да ведь?

— Он знает, — тихо пробормотал Хаотин. — Я уверен, что он знает и понимает.

— Тогда почему? — спросил Гаочунь почти жалобно. — Если бы… Если бы его не вытащили, то что? Я ему бы так и не сказал ему, что..?

— Не думай об этом, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Он будет в порядке.

— А если нет?

— Тогда мы будем рядом, — прошептал Хаотин. — Разве у нас есть выбор?

Гаочунь громко рассмеялся, горько и устало.

— Нет, конечно, — вздохнул он. — Его ведь не один я люблю.

— Мы будем рядом, — повторил Хаотин.

Они посидели ещё немного до тех пор, пока Гаочунь не успокоился. Кое-как утерев слёзы рукавом, он раздражённо фыркнул, словно злой на себя самого за то, что расчувствовался, и спрыгнул с подоконника вниз.

— Останешься, пока Сяэнь не проснётся? Или пойдёшь? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

Хаотин вздохнул, не зная, что ответить. На секунду он прикрыл глаза и прислушался к глухому стуку дождя об оконное стекло. Где-то совсем вдалеке едва слышно грянул гром.

— Пойду, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Мне, кажется, нужно что-то сделать.

Гаочунь кивнул и слабо толкнул Хаотина в плечо.

— Как знаешь. Удачи, что ли.

Хаотин попытался выдавить из себя слабую улыбку, а потом, не зная, что ему сделать, сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Дождь хлестал на улице, и Хаотин, выбежав наружу, тут же промок. Промокшая одежда мгновенно потяжелела, и к тому времени, когда Хаотин запрыгнул в первый попавшийся автобус, идущий в нужном направлении, ему казалось, что его можно было просто выжимать. В сущности, так и было. Дорогу заливало водой, по окнам бежали почти что водопады, и остальные пассажиры в автобусе напоминали промокших крыс ровно в той же степени, что и сам Хаотин. Будь хоть немного теплее, влажная одежда ощущалась бы терпимее, но было холодно, и даже в автобусе Хаотина почти сразу же начала бить лёгкая дрожь. Большую часть дороги он лихорадочно растирал руки, пытаясь согреть их. По его коже бежали мурашки.

Выскочив из автобуса на нужной станции, Хаотин отряхнулся на манер большой собаки и, сжав зубы, быстро побежал в сторону ближайшего перекрёстка, сияющего золотистыми вечерними огнями. Его чуть обсохшая во время поездки в автобусе кофта снова моментально промокла, и, должно быть, выглядел он действительно жалко, потому что, когда он вбежал в кофейню, стоящий за прилавком Чжиган-Гэ посмотрел на него удивлённо и почти жалостливо.

— Сян Хаотин? Ты попал под дождь? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Сделать тебе кофе?

— Да, спасибо, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Я к Сяо Юю. Он тут?

— Он в подсобке, — кивнул мужчина, и Хаотин, не дослушав его, дёрнулся в сторону боковой двери.

Сигу и правда был там у стеллажа с коробками, одетый в свою обычную рабочую голубую рубашку и джинсы. Обернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, Сигу тут же улыбнулся и почти сразу же нахмурился, видимо, обеспокоенный тем, что с Хаотина за пару секунд уже натекла лужа дождевой воды.

— Ну и ливень, — вздохнул он, подходя ближе к Хаотину и осторожно обхватывая чужую ладонь. — Ты совсем промок. Посидишь тут, пока на улице не перестанет? А то до конца моей смены ещё три часа, столько ты точно не прождёшь.

— Посижу, — кивнул Хаотин и, чуть повернув ладонь, переплёл свои мокрые пальцы с чужими сухими и сжал их легонько.

У Сигу в тот вечер отчего-то были удивительно тёплые руки.

— И чего ты под дождём бежал? — спросил Сигу вполголоса, сжимая чужие пальцы в ответ. — Совсем промок.

— Хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — на выдохе прошептал Хаотин, опуская глаза на их сплетённые пальцы.

— Да? — переспросил Сигу.

Хаотин сглотнул, прикрыл глаза на секунду, еще сильнее сжал чужую ладонь и выдохнул.

— Я люблю тебя, Юй Сигу, — на выдохе прошептал он и впервые за несколько дней улыбнулся искренне.


	17. Chapter 17

В конечном счёте Хаотин просидел в кофейне до окончания смены Сигу в одиннадцать. 

Всё это время они постоянно обменивались короткими взглядами, и Чжиган-Гэ, замечая это, закатывал глаза, но ничего не говорил. Должно быть, он был счастлив просто видеть, что настроение между ними наконец-то переменилось и тяжесть, натянутая в воздухе, растаяла. Сигу много улыбался, пересекаясь с чужим взглядом и тут же отводя глаза, и самые кончики его ушей едва-едва горели, оставаясь такими же горящими лёгким розоватым цветом даже тогда, когда он уже переоделся в свою обычную одежду и вышел на улицу следом за Хаотином. К тому времени дождь уже прошёл, хотя гром всё ещё гремел где-то вдалеке, и в воздухе витал лёгкий влажный запах свежести. Они шли домой, держась за руки и не разговаривая друг с другом даже, а просто глупо улыбаясь, то и дело посматривая друг на друга и сразу же отводя глаза. У Хаотина почти не было ни одной связной мысли — перед его глазами всё ещё мелькало улыбающееся и смущённое лицо Сигу, когда он прижал руку Хаотина к своей щеке и, не переставая улыбаться, прошептал одно-единственное «Я тоже».

В какой-то момент, когда они уже почти дошли до дома младшего, Сигу осторожно вырвал руку из чужой, коротко улыбнулся и рванулся в сторону аптеки, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с полупрозрачным пакетом и ещё более красными ушами. Хаотин приподнял бровь, выразительно глядя на Сигу, и тот в ответ коротко пожал плечами, опуская голову. «Я хочу», — пробормотал он тихо, вручая пакет Хаотину и снова обхватывая его ладонь своей, и Хаотин в ответ смог только нервно улыбнуться, опустив голову. У него всё ещё не было ни одной связной мысли, и он почти не заметил того, как они зашли в квартиру, сняли верхнюю одежду и обувь, очнувшись только тогда, когда Сигу принялся дёргать его за рукав.

«М?» — пробормотал Хаотин, и Сигу отчего-то покраснел ещё сильнее.

«Я пойду в душ, наверное», — ответил Сигу и улыбнулся. Хаотин в ответ только кивнул, понимая, что ему нечего сказать, и отвёл глаза, стараясь не смотреть на то, как младший схватил первое попавшееся полотенце и первую попавшуюся домашнюю одежду и шмыгнул в крошечную ванную комнату. Ему и самому не мешало бы сейчас принять душ, наверное, чтобы немного охладить собственную голову, но после того, как он трижды за вечер попал под дождь и промок насквозь, мысли о воде не вызывали у него особенного энтузиазма.

Стянув с себя толстовку, Хаотин остался в одной рубашке и тяжело упал на застеленную кровать. Пакет со смазкой и презервативами лежал рядом, но почему-то ему понадобилось несколько минут для того, чтобы заставить себя нашарить его рукой и вытащить его содержимое.

«Экстра тонкие?» — подумал он, приподнимая бровь, и рассмеялся про себя, откидывая голову на подушку и невольно улыбаясь.

Вода в душе тихо шумела.

Сигу вышел не скоро, с чуть влажными волосами, которые он пытался кое-как высушить полотенцем, одетый в домашний тонкий светлый свитер. Он улыбнулся Хаотину, всё ещё вертящему упаковку смазки в руках, и, закатив глаза, скользнул на кровать следом за ним.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Хаотин осторожно, устраивая младшего у себя на коленях и поглаживая его по спине.

— Нам обязательно это обсуждать? — Сигу вздохнул. — Мы не можем… ну, просто сделать это?

— Не можем, — покачал головой Хаотин. — Это ничего, если тебе неловко, но нам всё равно нужно поговорить, прежде чем что-то делать. Это всё же твой первый раз, так?

Сигу кивнул и уткнулся лицом в чужое плечо. Его губы слегка прихватили ткань рубашки Хаотина, а тяжёлое дыхание чуть опалило кожу под ней. Он немножко дрожал, волнуясь, и Хаотин мог думать только о том, как его успокоить и помочь ему расслабиться.

— Я не совсем уверен, что делать и как, — прошептал Сигу, сглотнув. — Мне немного страшно. То есть не совсем страшно, потому что я хочу, но как будто да. Так должно быть?

— Может быть, — пробормотал Хаотин, поглаживая чужую худенькую узкую спину. — Чего ты волнуешься? Можешь рассказать мне.

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами и прерывисто вздохнул. — Я никогда этого не делал, я не знаю, чего ждать. То есть… будет больно? Вдруг у меня не получится как следует? А если я буду плох в этом, и тебе не понравится? Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось.

— Эй, — Хаотин ласково запустил пальцы в его волосы и нежно погладил по затылку. — Слушай, мне понравится, если это будет с тобой. Секс не обязательно должен быть идеальным, знаешь?

— У меня его никогда не было, — словно оправдываясь, пробормотал Сигу. — Я всё рано хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной очень хорошо.

— Я же сказал, мне будет хорошо с тобой, что бы мы не делали, — вздохнул Хаотин. Его губы ласково прикоснулись к чужому виску. — Не бойся, хорошо? Я о тебе позабочусь.

Сигу сглотнул и коротко поцеловал Хаотина в шею, туда, где капелька пота текла вниз к ключицам.

— Так это больно?

— Нет, — Хаотин покачал головой и продолжил ласкать чужую спину через ткань длинного растянутого свитера. — Я буду с тобой осторожным. Очень.

— Но… Разве это не бывает больно? Поначалу? — переспросил Сигу тихонько.

— Нет, не обязательно, — Хаотин вздохнул, его пальцы зацепили чужой острый подбородок и приподняли его, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в лица. — Я тебя люблю, Сигу. Я буду с тобой осторожным, так что тебе нечего бояться. То есть… это нормально, знаешь, волноваться, я тоже волнуюсь, но не нужно бояться меня, хорошо? Я о тебе позабочусь.

В ответ Сигу только кивнул, а потом прижался своим лбом к чужому. Хаотин обнял его покрепче, надеясь, что в его объятии младший ощутит ровное тепло и безопасность, и продолжил успокаивающе гладить его вверх и вниз по спине.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Сигу, его дыхание, касающееся лица Хаотина, было рваным и тяжёлым. — Давай сделаем это?

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин и чмокнул своего парня в нос. — И это возвращает нас к вопросу о том, как ты хочешь. Расскажи мне, не стесняйся.

Сигу поджал губы. Его дыхание сорвалось ещё сильнее, стало чересчур частым и тяжёлым. Казалось, из его ушей сейчас повалит пар, и Хаотин нежно погладил его лицо, зацепляя мочку уха кончиками пальцев.

— Ты весь горишь, — улыбнулся он удовлетворённо.

— Я не знаю, — беспомощно прошептал Сигу, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за чужие плечи. — Я же сказал, что я никогда этого не делал. Откуда мне знать, чего я хочу?

— Эй, эй, всё хорошо, — прошептал Хаотин и успокаивающе поцеловал его в переносицу. — Давай начнём как обычно, а потом посмотрим, как всё пойдёт? Мы потихоньку разберёмся, что тебе нравится, а что — нет. Главное, говори со мной, ладно?

— Говорить? — переспросил Сигу.

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. — Говори, что тебе нравится, что не нравится, что мне делать и как. Я знаю, для тебя это, может быть, будет немного неловко, но так будет лучше, правда. Люди пока не придумали лучшего способа общения, чем через слова, хотя было бы здорово читать мысли, конечно.

— Я не настолько застенчивый, — фыркнул Сигу и чмокнул Хаотина в губы. — Хорошо, давай просто… Вот так, как сейчас, хорошо?

— Давай, — вздохнул Хаотин и притянул Сигу ещё чуть ближе, так, что их тела прижимались друг к другу вплотную, не оставляя ни сантиметра пространства между собой. Сигу перекинул вторую ногу через Хаотина, устраиваясь на его коленях удобнее.

Несколько мгновений они сидели вот так, прижавшись лбами друг к другу и тяжело дыша, просто наслаждаясь моментом тягучего предвкушения, сладкого, словно патока. Вес худенького тела Сигу так хорошо ощущался на бёдрах Хаотина, а от его дыхания, опаляющего лицо, кожа словно горела. Его тело, такое маленькое и тонкое, чувствовалось так естественно под руками Хаотина, словно каждый выступ и каждая впадинка были созданы специально для его ладоней. Острые лопатки, выступающие позвонки, прощупывающиеся под кожей рёбра — даже сейчас в голове у Хаотина в очередной раз пронеслась мысль о том, что младшему нужно больше есть.

Осторожно, пробуя дыхание друг друга на вкус, они подались ещё ближе друг к другу, прежде чем соприкоснуться полуоткрытыми губами, не целуясь даже, а просто касаясь. Губы Сигу были обветренными, но всё же почти удивительно мягкими, и под прикосновением губ Хаотина они раскрывались удивительно легко и охотно, впуская внутрь чужой язык. Хаотин нежно облизнул его губы, прежде чем скользнуть своим языком по языку Сигу и утянуть его во влажный и тягучий поцелуй, в котором было почти слишком много слюны, прижимающихся друг к другу языков и разделённого на двоих тяжёлого сорванного дыхания. Сигу любил целоваться по-французски, хотя Хаотин сомневался, что ему вообще доводилось целоваться до того, как они начали встречаться. Его пальцы цеплялись за плечи Хаотина, скользили вниз до самых предплечий, сжимали чужое тело почти слишком сильно в попытке оказаться так близко, как это только возможно.

На секунду они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. Хаотин гладил тело Сигу через одежду почти бесстыдно, его рука сжимала чужое узкое бедро, выводя пальцами маленькие круги на ткани, пока вторая ладонь удобно лежала на пояснице, надавливая на неё так, чтобы Сигу прижимался к нему вплотную всем телом, от коленей и до груди.

— Господи, какой же ты, — на выдохе прошептал Хаотин, снова целуя Сигу, который в ответ издал звук, похожий на удивительно удовлетворённое мурлыканье.

Они уже занимались петтингом раньше, и это было хорошо знакомо для них обоих, а потому не вызывало никаких затруднений. Сигу жался к Хаотину, словно слепой котёнок, целовал влажно и льнул, путаясь пальцами в чужих растрепавшихся волосах. И Хаотин был только рад прижимать его к себе в ответ, чувствуя, что одного такого долгого поцелуя достаточно для того, чтобы он полностью потерял себя в другом человеке. Сжимая Сигу за бедро и поясницу, Хаотин словно пытался вплавить его в себя, слиться с ним в одно целое, так, чтобы их уже нельзя было разделить. Его пальцы соскользнули с поясницы вниз, нашаривая край тонкого свитера, в который был одет Сигу, и скользнули под него, устраиваясь на уже разгорячённой коже чуть выше края джинсов. Сигу чуть вздрогнул — не от неожиданности, скорее от того, что ладонь у Хаотина была слегка холодной и от неё прикосновения по коже бежали мурашки, — и хотя он тут же расслабился под прикосновением, Хаотин всё же на секунду оторвался от его губ, просто чтобы проверить.

— Всё хорошо? — уточнил он хрипло, оставляя пару поцелуев по контуру чужой челюсти.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Сигу, шумно сглатывая, — у тебя просто руки холодные.

— Сейчас согреются, — фыркнул Хаотин, потирая чужую поясницу и заставляя Сигу тихонько рассмеяться.

Было хорошо просто целоваться и тереться друг о друга, и от того, как просто и весело это было, у Хаотина сжималось сердце. По коже Сигу там, где его касался Хаотин, ползли мурашки — должно быть, ладонь и вправду была чересчур холодной, — в конце концов Хаотин всё же вытащил её из-под чужого свитера и несколько раз подул на сложенные лодочкой ладони, согревая. Сигу, на несколько секунд вынужденно оторвавшийся от поцелуя, тихонько рассмеялся, а потом притянул пальцы Хаотина к своему рту и тоже подышал на них. Его глаза блестели влажно и почти что голодно, а зацелованные до красноты губы слегка дрожали с каждым вдохом и выдохом.

— Вот так хорошо, — улыбнулся Сигу, отпуская его пальцы. — Идём ко мне.

— Я и так с тобой, — фыркнул в ответ Хаотин и поцеловал его снова, жадно и мокро, дотрагиваясь языком до чужого.

Его руки снова скользнули под свитер Сигу, на этот раз — обе, и он устроил их на его узкой спине, сладко прижимаясь к местечку между выступающими лопатками. Сигу под его руками ощущался таким крохотным и хрупким — он таким и был, в общем-то, — и, прикасаясь к нему, Хаотин всегда боялся, что любое неосторожное движение способно причинить младшему вред. Он был осторожным, даже очень, понимая необходимость держать себя в руках, и от осознания того, сколько заботы он вкладывает в каждое движение, ему было странно-хорошо.

В какой-то момент Сигу потянулся к пуговицам его рубашки и принялся медленно расстёгивать их одну за другой. Это тоже не было чем-то совершенно новым, так что Сигу не особенно колебался, когда с пуговицами было покончено, а его проворные пальцы в пару движений стянули рубашку с чужих плеч, оставив её болтаться на одних только пуговицах на манжетах. Как только с этим было покончено, Хаотин тут же снова прижал Сигу ближе к себе, одновременно с этим задирая его свитер повыше. Умом Хаотин понимал, что нет ничего необычного в ощущении кожи на чужой спине под его пальцами — это ведь, по сути, была самая обычная кожа, кое-где неровная, с несколькими прыщиками на лопатках, чуть влажная от пота и приятная на ощупь, — но отчего-то в те моменты ему казалось, что нет ничего более правильного и естественного, чем одно это ощущение. Он не знал, чувствует ли Сигу то же самое, только искренне надеялся, что да, но не решался спросить, боясь разрушить момент.

Хаотин целовал его, крепко удерживая у себя на коленях, и его пальцы скользили по его спине, от поясницы и до самой горловины всё ещё не снятого свитера. В конце концов Сигу сам потянулся, пытаясь выпутаться из него. С помощью Хаотина это всё же получилось, и через секунду свитер был отброшен в сторону, и они прижимались друг к другу кожа к коже, разгорячённые и дышащие с трудом.

В комнате было прохладно — из окна немного поддувало, да и в отсутствие центрального отопления вечерами всё сильно выстуживало, — так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Сигу почти сразу начал легонько дрожать далеко не от одного возбуждения. Хаотин чувствовал это под своими собственными ладонями, так что довольно скоро ему пришлось остановиться и немного отстраниться младшего от себя.

— Слишком холодно, да? — уточнил он и потёр чужое мелко-мелко дрожащее плечо. — Я включу обогреватель, ладно? Подожди меня секунду, пожалуйста.

Сигу кивнул и тяжело, словно руки и ноги его не слушались, слез с колен Хаотина, давая ему встать. Маленький обогреватель, стоящий на полу, давал пусть и не так много, но всё же ощутимое количество тепла, так что Хаотин подключил его к розетке и выставил на среднюю мощность, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы в комнате установилась чуть более комфортная температура. Ему было неплохо и так, но Сигу предпочитал тепло, и забота о нём всегда была первоочередна.

— Иди сюда, — вздохнул он, снова падая на кровать рядом с Сигу и снова утягивая его себе на колени. — Сейчас согреемся, хорошо?

— Ты дрянной мальчишка, — фыркнул Сигу, — кто научил тебя говорить такие вещи?

— Это от природы, — ухмыльнулся Хаотин и чмокнул его в подбородок. — Снимешь с меня уже рубашку? Она очень мешается.

Сигу смущённо улыбнулся и принялся расстёгивать его манжеты. Его дрожащие пальцы едва справились с мелкими тугими пуговицами, и в конечном счёте это заняло настолько много времени, что они оба начали нервно смеяться. Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Хаотин сразу же отбросил рубашку в сторону, радуясь возможности наконец-то двигать руками без стесняющей движения ткани. Они снова поцеловались, коротко и глубоко, а потом Хаотин потянулся губами к его уху.

У Сигу были чувствительные уши, мягкие и небольшие. Хаотин мягко лизнул его, медленно прошелся языком по хрящику и втянул в рот мочку, с нескрываемым наслаждением слушая мягкое тихое мурлыканье, которое издавал Сигу под этим прикосновением. Его голова тяжело откинулась влево, открывая боковую поверхность шеи и ухо ещё сильнее, и по тому, как он то и дело чуть вздрагивал и тихо поскуливал, было понятно, что ему очень хорошо. Его пальцы оторвались от плеч Хаотина и запутались в его волосах, то сжимая пряди, то отпуская их, а всё его тело, поддерживаемое одними только руками Хаотина, расслабилось. Казалось, будто он превратился в мягкий и податливый кусочек масла, легко тающий под любым, даже самым лёгким прикосновением. Хаотин сжимал его в своих руках и продолжал сладко мучить, вылизывая за ухом и изредка чуть прикусывая самый кончик хрящика.

— Сян Хаотин, — вздохнул он сорвано, прижимая чужую голову к своей шее.

Их разница в росте была не слишком удобной, хотя Хаотину она и нравилась: даже сидя у него на коленях, Сигу приходилось сильно прогибаться назад, чтобы чужой рот прижимался к его шее именно так, как ему хотелось. Ладонь Хаотина, лежащая ровно на изгибе его спины, была единственным, что удерживало его от того, чтобы завалиться назад и удариться затылком о стену прямо за ним.

Хаотин мягко лизнул его шею, оставляя короткий влажный след, а потом подул на него, слушая тихий хрип, которым Сигу отозвался на этот крошечный жест. Кадык на его горле опасно дёрнулся, и когда Хаотин сделал это ещё раз, то звук, который издал Сигу и вовсе был чем-то похож на приглушённое всхлипывание. Его бёдра, обхватывающие ноги Хаотина, чуть дрожали, словно он пытался сдержаться от того, чтобы начать об него тереться, но едва мог это сделать. Хаотин позволил себе опустить руку на пояс его джинсов, а потом — ниже, — и слегка сжать плоть рукой, стараясь сделать прикосновение безболезненным, но ощутимым. В общем-то, сжимать там было почти нечего: задница у Сигу была маленькая и худая, но Хаотина всё устраивало, главное — в его руках был его Сигу, и одного этого было достаточно для того, чтобы он чувствовал себя почти бесконечно счастливым.

— Хаотин, — тихо всхлипнул Сигу, ещё сильнее вцепляясь пальцами в чужие волосы.

— М? — не отрываясь от его шеи, пробормотал Хаотин, снова оставляя на ней несколько торопливых поцелуев. — Насчёт следов…

— Плевать, — чересчур резко для себя прошептал Сигу. — Держи меня, ладно?

— Не бойся, — у самого его уха прошептал Хаотин и, поддерживая его под спину, осторожно перевернул их обоих, укладывая Сигу спиной на кровать. — Вот так, всё хорошо?

Сигу ничего не ответил, только сжал лицо Хаотина в ладонях и притянул к себе, на секунду опаляя разгорячённым дыханием и тут же целуя. Под ним, утопленный в простынях и с раздвинутыми ногами, Сигу казался ещё меньше, и Хаотин разорвал их поцелуй всего на секунду, чтобы насладиться видом чужого полуобнажённого тела.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал он почти благоговейно.

— У тебя ужасный вкус, — фыркнул Сигу. Его пальцы слепо нашарили чужую руку и почти инстинктивно переплелись с пальцами Хаотина.

— Какой есть, — улыбнулся Хаотин. — Ты как, продолжим?

— Нам обязательно прерываться на разговор каждые полторы минуты? — спросил Сигу и прижал их переплетённые пальцы к своему бедру. — Это так неловко…

— Не обязательно, — покачал головой Хаотин, — но было бы неплохо. Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты в порядке со всем, что мы делаем.

Сигу поджал губы и кивнул, а потом мягко притянул Хаотина чуть ближе, обнимая его ногами.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, и Хаотин поцеловал его с необыкновенной жадностью, будто пытаясь выпить всю его душу через этот поцелуй.

Руки Сигу устроились у него на шее, ласково удерживая так близко, как только можно было, пока они целовались, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха и перевести дыхание. По виску Сигу стекала капля пота, его грудная клетка опускалась и поднималась слишком часто, и со стороны казалось, что он того гляди захлебнётся, то ли воздухом, то ли собственными чувствами. Хаотин вернулся к его шее, проведя дорожку из нескольких коротких поцелуев вдоль острой линии челюсти, напоследок больше из вредности ещё раз куснув чужое ухо. Ему хотелось прошептать ему что-то грязное, но Сигу не слишком-то любил подобные разговорчики, и Хаотин отбросил эту мысль.

Губы Хаотина скользнули вниз по его шее, до самой ямочки между ключицами, и ненадолго остановились там, наслаждаясь возможностью прихватывать тонкую кожу, слегка посасывать и покусывать её, пока на ней не появлялись едва различимые красноватые отметины. Сигу шумно дышал, прижимая Хаотина к себе вплотную, обнимая за шею и скрещивая ноги у него за спиной. Его хватка казалась удивительно крепкой для такого небольшого и субтильного существа, будто он ни за что не собирался отпускать Хаотина от себя. Кожу головы чуть жгло от того, как Сигу то и дело слегка дёргал его за волосы, показывая, что и как именно ему нужно. Хаотину это очень нравилось, потому что если Сигу и было порой сложно сформулировать свои желания вслух, он, по крайней мере, мог сделать это посредством своих действий.

Хаотин, перестав мучить чужие ключицы, опустился ниже, прижался губами сперва к чужой грудине, а потом — к выступающим рёбрам. Он знал, что у Сигу не очень чувствительные соски, и поэтому только чуть сжал один из них между пальцами, легонько покручивая, и не стал пытаться выбить из него этим какую-то особенную реакцию. Зато местечки под ложными рёбрами, когда к ним прикасались губами, заставляли Сигу почти что пищать — по большей части от щекотки, должно быть, но Хаотин так или иначе всё равно наслаждался этими звуками. Когда он опустился ещё ниже, Сигу начал откровенно скулить, а его ноги полностью перестали слушаться, упав по сторонам от плеч лежащего на нём Хаотина.

Вздохнув, Хаотин положил подбородок на пряжку ремня Сигу и вопросительно посмотрел на него словно бы снизу вверх.

— Я сниму с тебя, — он выразительно провёл ладонью по чужой ноге, — хорошо?

— Давай, — закивал Сигу и тяжело сглотнул, приподнимаясь на локтях и смотря, как проворные пальцы Хаотина поспешно расстёгивают его ремень, а потом в одно движение вытаскивают его из шлёвок и отбрасывают в сторону. Лицо Сигу горело тем самым ярким румянцем, который появлялся у него только тогда, когда он был действительно разгорячён, и он всё же не отводил взгляд от Хаотина, расправившегося с его пуговицей и ширинкой, и теперь поспешно стягивающего джинсы с его ног. Через секунду они отправились следом за ремнём. — А носки?

— Пусть остаются, — вздохнул Хаотин и легонько поцеловал Сигу в колено. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя ноги замёрзли.

— Ты вроде включил обогреватель, — пробормотал Сигу смущённо и протянул руку к чужому лицу. — Ладно, идём, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Хаотин скользнул между его ног, мягко обхватил чужое лицо своей большой ладонью и снова поцеловал, горячо и долго. Сигу гнулся ему навстречу жадно, пытаясь вплавить другого человека в себя, и, когда они на пару мгновений разорвали поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза, он коротко потёрся промежностью о всё ещё не снятые брюки Хаотина. Тот в ответ отнял руку от его лица, оперся на предплечье и свободной ладонью дотронулся до ноги Сигу, ласково погладил его по колену, а потом медленно скользнул вниз по бедру, останавливаясь на внутренней стороне у самого края ткани боксёров. Тело Сигу прижалось к его руке, произвольно или нет, и он застонал, так громко, что тут же с лёгким испугом зажал рот ладонью, во все глаза смотря на Хаотина.

— Тут, да? — приподнимая бровь, спросил он, и, нежно надавливая, провёл пальцем несколько маленьких кругов на чужой коже. — Вот так?

— Сян Хаотин… — всхлипнул Сигу, пытаясь удержать себя от слишком громких звуков.

Дыхание вырывалось из его рта слишком прерывисто.

— Так чувствительно, — прошептал Хаотин, наклонившись к его уху, и на пробу сжал чужое узкое бедро чуть сильнее.

Сигу удивительно хорошо умещался в его руках — его было так приятно сжимать и трогать. Даже спустя столько времени Хаотина удивляло то, насколько сильно они напоминали друг другу два кусочка пазла, идеально совмещающихся друг с другом, каждым изгибом, каждым выступом, каждой впадинкой. В такие моменты ему казалось, что они созданы друг для друга, как бы глупо и поэтично это не звучало со стороны.

Он ласкал бедро Сигу, забираясь кончиками пальцев под ткань боксёров, и они уже не целовались даже, просто прижимались друг к другу полуоткрытыми ртами и дышали одним воздухом, сорвано и глухо. Чёрт, наверное, они могли бы кончить и так, не раздеваясь до конца и просто прижимаясь друг к другу, даже без касаний напрямую — настолько заведённым себя чувствовал Хаотин.

В конце концов Сигу сам потянулся к ширинке Хаотина, расстёгивая её вместе с пуговицей, а потом помог ему выпутаться из штанин, оставляя их обоих в одних только боксёрах, уже повлажневших там, где они соприкасались друг с другом. Сигу скользнул ладонями вниз, с шеи Хаотина на его спину, до самых ямочек на пояснице, и испустил тяжёлый довольный вздох. Его язык пробежался по губам, оставляя их ещё более влажным и блестящими, чем они были до этого, а потом, словно осмелев, он приподнялся на локтях и влажно облизнул челюсть Хаотина, оставляя на ней длинный след.

— Сигу… — на выдохе прошептал Хаотин, наслаждаясь ощущением чужого острого проворного языка на своей коже. — Чёрт, Сигу…

— Я тебя хочу, — тихо сказал Сигу, весь залившийся румянцем от груди и до ушей, и, кажется, даже его самого удивило то, что он решился сказать что-то подобное. — Давай?..

Хаотин приглушённо рассмеялся и чмокнул младшего в лоб, удобно устраиваясь над ним и не переставая дразнящими движениями гладить мягкую шелковистую кожу на его бедре.

— Слушай, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Давай я предложу, а ты скажешь, что думаешь насчёт этого, м?

— Мы снова прерываемся на «разговор»? — приподняв бровь, спросил Сигу, но его губы растянулись в приятной улыбке. В конце концов, они оба были слишком возбужденным и им нужна была маленькая передышка, чтобы чуть-чуть охладиться.

— В следующий раз я отправлю тебе онлайн-опросник, — клятвенно пообещал Хаотин. — Так что?

— Предлагай, — Сигу фыркнул. — Это ведь не что-то из ряда вон?.. Да?..

— Господи, — закатил глаза Хаотин и тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Сигу. — Тебе точно нужно было послать онлайн-опросник.

— Остряк, — с деланной обидой в голове прошептал Сигу, обнимая прижавшегося к нему Хаотина обеими руками. — Давай, говори. Что ты хочешь?

— Ты в порядке с оральным сексом? — спросил он, поднимая глаза, чтобы встречаться со взглядом своего бойфренда.

Сигу моргнул пару раз, прежде чем начать удивлённо таращиться на Хаотина, удобно устроившегося прямо на нём и придавившего к постели знакомой и приятной тяжестью. Он выглядел, словно налопавшаяся сметаны кошка, абсолютно наглая и отдающая себе полный отчёт в собственных действиях.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я? — переспросил Сигу тихо. — Ну, я могу попробовать, если хочешь, только не думаю, что у меня хорошо получится сразу…

— Эй-эй, помедленнее, — осадил его Хаотин, легонько ударив по плечу. — Я имел в виду наоборот, м?

— А, — протянул Сигу, словно ему нужно было несколько секунд на то, чтобы переварить это. — Ну… Давай?

— Это вопрос или утверждение?

— Утверждение? — промямлил Сигу и несколько раз кивнул.

Хаотин поднял на него глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке, а потом потянулся к младшему за поцелуем. Его пальцы легко скользнули под резинку боксёров Сигу, и он быстро стянул их вниз по чужим ногам. Сигу в ответ на это вздохнул как-то особенно прерывисто и сжал лицо Хаотина в ладонях, словно бы прося не сводить глаз со своего лица.

Хаотин знал, насколько уязвимым и беззащитным младший себя чувствовал сейчас, лёжа под ним обнажённым и открытым, знал, какого доверия и какой уверенности в правильности того, что они делают, это требовало. Это трогало его почти до слёз, и всё, чего ему хотелось — это оправдать то доверие, которое ему оказал любимый человек, показать, что рядом с ним одним он может быть каким угодно уязвимым — с ним никогда не случится ничего плохого.

— Я люблю тебя, — со всей лаской и нежностью, какая у него только была, произнёс Хаотин.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Сигу в ответ.

Их поцелуй был почти невинным — слишком много чувств, слишком много мыслей, которые в тот момент могло выразить одно только осторожное и мягкое прикосновение губ к губам. Разорвав его, они несколько секунд лежали, прижавшись лбами и смотря друг другу в глаза, а потом Хаотин медленно подался назад, усаживаясь на пятки между разведённых ног Сигу. Щёки младшего горели, но он не пытался спрятаться от чужого взгляда и даже улыбался уголками губ, смущённо, но счастливо.

Хаотин ещё раз погладил его ногу, от колена и до выступающей бедренной косточки, и тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Влажный член Сигу прижимался к его животу, и Хаотин несколько раз провёл по нему рукой, выбивая из него мягкий приглушённый полустон-полувсхлип.

— Перевернись, — попросил он, встречаясь глазами с непонимающим взглядом Сигу из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— А?

— Перевернись, — повторил Хаотин. — На живот.

— А? — повторил Сигу, но перевернулся, осторожно вытягиваясь на кровати спиной к Хаотину.

Тот осторожно погладил его по шее и ниже, от лопаток и до едва заметных ямочек на пояснице, надеясь, что его движение достаточно успокаивающее. Он знал, что Сигу будет волноваться — это, в конце концов, был его первый раз, — и знал, что должен быть тем, кто успокоит его и уверит, что всё будет в полном порядке, что переживать не о чем и что о нём позаботятся. И он успокаивал, лаская узкую спину и плечи, целуя почти незаметную на первый взгляд россыпь родинок под напряжённо сведёнными лопатками, сплетая чужие пальцы со своими и ласково сжимая их.

И постепенно напряжение и вправду уходило, пока Сигу не начал снова поскуливать и тяжело дышать. Тогда Хаотин осторожно положил ладони ему на талию, чуть подтягивая его вверх, чтобы подложить ему подушку под бёдра. Сигу вздрогнул, но не стал противиться этим манипуляциям, только проворчал что-то про то, что он на этой подушке спит, вообще-то.

— Расслабься, хорошо? — попросил Хаотин и погладил младшего по спине ещё раз, прежде чем чуть развести ему ноги и устроиться между ними.

— Сян Хаотин… — прошептал он тихо, сглатывая.

Хаотин на пробу погладил пальцами ямочки на его пояснице, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать их. Его ладони осторожно раздвинули ягодицы Сигу, и, выждав секунду-другую, Хаотин мягко лизнул щель между ними, останавливаясь языком на дырочке. Он вылизывал его осторожно, понимая, что Сигу точно раньше не делали римминг, и ему нужно немного привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, мягко касался языком мышц, постепенно становящихся чуть более податливыми от ласкающего их языка и слюны. Рукой он продолжал гладить внутреннюю сторону чужого бедра, вновь и вновь выводя успокаивающие круги в том самом месте, которое заставляло тело Сигу почти петь в его руках.

Это был тот ещё беспорядок — Хаотин не умел делать подобные вещи аккуратно, и всего через несколько минут по его подбородку стекала слюна, ровно как и по бёдрам Сигу, тихо хнычущего и всхлипывающего. Через некоторое время он начал подаваться навстречу движениям чужого языка, мелкими мазками очерчивающего его вход и чуть сморщенную кожу вокруг, и Хаотин подумал об этом почти как о личной победе. В его памяти Сигу обожал римминг, как бы сильно он не стеснялся просить о такой ласке у своего парня, и сейчас он реагировал так же, покачивая бёдрами и заходясь тихими стонами, которые он глушил, спрятав лицо в покрывале, за которое он цеплялся пальцами.

Было что-то безумно интимное в том, чтобы прикасаться к другому человеку вот так, и даже ощущение кожи под языком было совсем не похожим на ощущение кожи в любом другом месте. Сигу был таким мягким и нежным, и очень-очень мокрыми, и Хаотин скользил языком по его дырочке короткими осторожными движениями, слегка проникая в неё самым кончиком. Сигу дышал шумно и поверхностно, и его узкие раздвинутые бёдра чуть дрожали под ладонями Хаотина. Его тело словно не могло решить, стоит ему двинуться навстречу или наоборот.

— М-м-м, — протянул Сигу почти задушено, сжимая и разжимая покрывало в ладонях. — Чёрт, Сян Хаотин…

Через некоторое время тело Сигу совсем обмякло, и он только стонал и дрожал, открывая и закрывая рот в безуспешных попытках ухватить достаточно воздуха. Хаотин ненадолго поднялся, оставив одну руку уверенно лежать у Сигу на пояснице, нашарил упаковку смазки и пачку презервативов, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию, на этот раз добавив к языку, чуть проникающему в Сигу, пальцы, которыми он осторожно поглаживал края отверстия.

Выдавив на руку смазку — кто-то наверняка сказал бы, что слишком много, но он бы обязательно возразил, что не существует такого понятия как «слишком много смазки», — Хаотин осторожно разогрел её между пальцами, дожидаясь, пока её температура станет комфортной. Когда она согрелась, он немного отстранился, утёр залитый слюной подбородок предплечьем, и мягко провёл покрытыми смазкой пальцами по расселине между чужих ягодиц. Сигу вздрогнул, но почти мгновенно снова расслабился, чуть приподнимая бёдра и подставляясь под прикосновение. Хаотин молча порадовался, что только вчера постриг ногти почти под корень, и осторожно скользнул одним смазанным пальцем внутрь. Сигу был очень тёплым и мягким изнутри, и его стенки под пальцами казались почти нежно-бархатистыми — Хаотин любил это чувство единения и предвкушения, которое появлялось в моменты, когда они были настолько близки друг к другу.

От римминга в качестве прелюдии Сигу был очень податливым и раскрывался легко, почти не зажимаясь даже. Хаотин старался быть с ним очень осторожным, не торопиться и делать всё правильно, стараясь полагаться на свою память о том, что именно нравилось Сигу и что заставляло его хрупкое тело мелко дрожать от удовольствия.

— Расслабься для меня немного, ладно? — прошептал Хаотин вопросительно, прежде чем добавить второй палец и осторожно раздвинуть их ножницами.

— Легко сказать, — всхлипнул Сигу, выгибая спину, и его мышцы чуть сжались вокруг двух пальцев, прежде чем мягко расслабиться, позволяя Хаотину двигать ими в неспешном ритме, вталкивая до последней костяшки и вытаскивая почти полностью.

— Тш-ш-ш, у тебя хорошо получается, — уверил его Хаотин с улыбкой, немного сгибая пальцы вниз, чтобы нащупать чуть выделяющийся на гладкой стенке комочек простаты и осторожно погладить его.

Сигу в ответ издал звук, похожий на что-то среднее между стоном и шипением, и впился пальцами в покрывало ещё сильнее, чем до этого, так, что у него даже ногти стали сплошь белёсыми. Его губы беспомощно раскрылись, ловя воздух, и с каждым следующим толчком пальцев он издавал всё более мягкие стоны, которые постепенно перетекли в непрерывные всхлипывания и скулёж, перемежающийся именем Хаотина.

Третий палец вошёл чуть туже, так что Хаотин налил ещё немного смазки. Она немного вытекала и хлюпала при каждом движении пальцев, и от этого Сигу заливался краской, словно ему было неудобно от того, что его тело издаёт настолько смущающие звуки.

— Ты не представляешь, как горячо сейчас выглядишь, — пробормотал Хаотин, вставляя три пальца полностью и немного поворачивая ладонь. — Господи, Сигу…

Краска на лице Сигу стала ещё ярче, и он снова приглушённо застонал, впиваясь зубами в край покрывала, уже насквозь промокшего от его слюны и текущих по его вискам капелек пота. Он всё ещё ощущался довольно узким, поэтому Хаотин продолжил его растягивать, наклонившись к его уху и шепча совершенно влюблённые глупости, на которые Сигу отзывался хрипами и всхлипываниями. Вытекшая наружу смазка вместе со слюной Хаотина блестела на его бёдрах, густая и прозрачная, и Хаотин с трудом мог думать о чём-то кроме того, как эта дырочка, так красиво растянувшаяся вокруг его пальцев, раскрытая и блестящая от слюны и смазки, будет ощущаться, когда окажется растянутой вокруг основания его члена.

Он не торопился, раскрывая Сигу осторожно, давая ему привыкнуть к растяжению и легкому чувство наполненности внутри. Судя по тому, как он реагировал, было понятно, что чувства для него были почти слишком непривычными, и ему нужно было время, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, что он чувствовал.

— Всё хорошо? — на всякий случай спросил он, пропихивая пальцы поглубже и добавляя ещё смазки. — Может, помедленнее? Или ещё смазки?

— Нет, нормально, — покачал головой Сигу, ещё сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице и приподнимая бёдра вверх. — Чёрт!

— Не больно? — тут же спросил Хаотин, ласково дотрагиваясь свободной рукой до ямочек на чужой пояснице.

— Нет, хорошо, — отчаянно пробормотал Сигу, чуть сжимаясь и тут же расслабляясь.

— Хорошо, — повторил Хаотин и снова принялся ритмично покачивать ладонью, жадно ловя чужие всхлипывания в ответ на каждое короткое движение.

Трёх пальцев было вполне достаточно, и хотя Сигу издал недовольное шипение, когда Хаотин осторожно вытащил их из него, по тому, какой нетерпеливый взгляд он бросил на Хаотина, было понятно, что он взволнован и распалён.

— Перевернёшься на спину? — попросил Хаотин. — Думаю, так будет лучше.

Сигу закатил глаза и, поморщившись от не слишком приятного ощущения вытекающей из него смазки, перевернулся. Его руки сразу же нетерпеливо потянулись к Хаотину, и, притянув его к себе, Сигу тут же требовательно поцеловал его, кажется, совершенно не смущённый собственным вкусом на чужом языке.

— Презервативы? — скороговоркой спросил он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Хаотина.

— Угу, сейчас, — вздохнул Хаотин и ещё раз медленно поцеловал Сигу, свободной рукой пытаясь дотянуться до пачки презервативов, лежащей рядом с ними на кровати.

Нашарить её вслепую было сложно, но в конечном счёте он справился и, оторвавшись от губ Сигу, повертел ею у него перед лицом.

— Ты ещё даже не разделся до конца, — вздохнул Сигу, отбирая у него упаковку презервативов и выразительно посматривая на чужие всё ещё не снятые боксёры, ни черта не срывающие чужого возбуждения.

— Был слишком занят, прости, — фыркнул Хаотин и принялся выпутываться из уже начавшей действительно мешать ткани.

Сигу не отрываясь наблюдал за ним, пока он это делал — это было чертовски горячо, пусть и слегка неловко, — а потом потянулся рукой, чтобы прикоснуться. Он не выглядел неуверенным, когда его небольшие пальцы крепко обхватили член Хаотина и несколько раз провели по нему вверх-вниз, распределяя выступившую смазку, скорее немного любопытным и заинтересованными.

— Это точно не больно? — спросил Сигу, поглаживая Хаотина рукой.

— Точно, — успокаивающе произнёс Хаотин. — Во время секса вообще быть больно не должно, если только ты не из тех, кому нравится боль. И это, честно говоря, не мой кинк.

— И не мой тоже, — прошептал Сигу, пряча глаза и убирая руку, чтобы открыть пачку презервативов. — Чёрт, как она открывается?

— У тебя все руки в смазке, и у меня тоже, попробуй зубами, — предложил Хаотин, и Сигу, пожав плечами, зацепил край пластиковой пленки зубами. — Наденешь на меня?

Сигу закивал, доставая из открытой упаковки презерватив и надрывая его обёртку. Раскатать латекс по члену Хаотина у него получилось не сразу, и неуверенные движения его пальцев подсказывали, что он скорее всего, вообще впервые держал презерватив в руках. Это было приятно — ощущать, как его маленькие руки проходятся по плоти вверх и вниз, прослеживая вены кончиками пальцев, — и Хаотин приглушённо вздохнул, совершенно ошеломлённый этим ощущением. Кончики пальцев на его ногах непроизвольно чуть поджались.

— Положи мне ноги на плечи, — попросил он Сигу, всё же отстраняя его перепачканную в смазке руку и мягко целуя его в костяшки пальцев. — Так будет легче.

— Легче? — невнятно прошептал Сигу в ответ и отвёл глаза. Его щёки, кажется, загорелись ещё ярче. — Это так смущает.

— Я тебе только что задницу вылизал, а тебя ещё что-то способно смутить? — фыркнул Хаотин, и Сигу тут же расхохотался, откидываясь назад и безрезультатно пытаясь заглушить смех прижатой ко рту ладонью.

— Боже, Сян Хаотин, — закатил глаза младший, несильно стукая его по плечу. — Как я вообще с тобой связался?

— Ты вообще-то меня любишь, — усмехнулся Хаотин и ещё раз примирительно поцеловал его в костяшки. — И я тебя люблю.

Сигу всё ещё смеялся, но его тело понемногу смягчилось, и, чуть помешкав, он закинул ноги Хаотину на плечи. Его колени слегка дрожали — должно быть, подобная поза действительно смущала его очень сильно.

— Не бойся, — вздохнул Хаотин, протягивая руки к смазке и добавляя ещё на свой член и на Сигу. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

— Я не боюсь, — покачал головой Сигу, легонько ударяя старшего пятками по спине, прося его прижаться поближе. — Скажи, это так и должно быть? Ну, то что мы половину времени смеёмся, и мне хочется тебя стукнуть за то, что ты говоришь всякую чушь и меня смущаешь?

Хаотин опёрся на локоть, наклоняясь над Сигу и почти сгибая его пополам. Сигу был гибким, и его тело позволяло делать с собой почти что угодно, идеально подстраиваясь под тело Хаотина, прижимающее его к постели.

— Не обязательно делать всё серьёзным, — вздохнул он, мягко целуя Сигу в бровь и в прикрытые веки. — Секс — это весело, и в конце концов я с тобой, так что тебе не о чем переживать.

— Я не переживаю, — покачал головой Сигу, потирая нос Хаотина своим. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Хаотин поцеловал его, коротко облизнув губы и быстро пробежавшись по чужому языку своим, а потом опустил руку между их телами, осторожно прижал член к раскрытой и мокрой от смазки дырочке Сигу и толкнулся, входя в него одним длинным плавным движением. Сигу длинно всхлипнул, прижимая Хаотина к себе. Его зубы чуть прикусили нижнюю губу, уже зацелованную до почти болезненной красноты, и он тяжело вздохнул, выпуская весь воздух из лёгких.

— Больно? — спросил Хаотин, поглаживая его щёку подушечкой большого пальца.

Сигу отрицательно покачал головой и пробежался языком по губам, слизывая выступившую над ними испарину.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — пробормотал он тихо. — Такое странное чувство…

— Дай себе минутку привыкнуть, — успокаивающе прошептал Хаотин, а потом нашарил маленькую ладонь Сигу своей, сжал её легонько и потянул вниз, туда, где их тела соединялись друг с другом.

Сигу тихо застонал, коснувшись собственных мышц, растянутых вокруг члена Хаотина, но всё же руку не убрал, а вместо этого несколько раз погладил их обоих. Это было так красиво — Хаотин не был уверен, почему именно такие слова пришли ему в голову при виде того, как их тела соединяются в одно целое, — и от мягких движений пальцев Сигу по его телу бежали крупные мурашки.

— Как ты? — спросил он тихо, выпрямляясь и целуя Сигу в острое колено.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Сигу. — Давай?

Хаотин кивнул и толкнулся ещё раз, вслушиваясь в чужой приглушённый стон, а потом ещё и ещё, прежде чем они оба не потерялись во влажном мареве, лишающем рассудка. Сигу всхлипывал и стонал, тянулся за поцелуями и просил о чём-то тихим и надломленным голосом, словно сам не понимая, чего же хочет. Смазка хлюпала у него внутри, но он уже не обращал на это никакого внимания, окончательно потерявшийся в том, как двигались их тела и как от удовольствия картинка у него перед глазами словно шла пятнами, размывалась по краям и смазывалась.

Сигу был узким, но его маленькое и хрупкое тело легко принимало Хаотина, впускало его в себя и открывалось ему. Хаотин двигался в нём, удерживая его за бёдра одной рукой, и Сигу двигался ему на встречу, сперва чуть несмело, а потом — всё быстрее и охотнее, подаваясь вперёд и поглубже насаживаясь на член. Его ладонь, которую он держал на щеке Хаотина, скользнула вниз, останавливаясь на местечке между собственных бедренных косточек, прижимаясь к коже и слегка надавливая на неё.

— Так бывает только в манге, ты ничего не почувствуешь, Сяо Юй, человеческая анатомия так не работает, — фыркнул Хаотин, толкаясь в него сильнее.

— Господи, Хаотин, — закатив глаза, прошипел Сигу, и смешанный со смехом стон, который вырвался из его горла, когда движение Хаотина получилось особенно удачным, звучал почти как музыка.

Хаотин считал, что секс и вправду не должен быть очень серьёзным, что неловкость и смех — это хорошо, и ему было приятно осознавать, что Сигу с ним достаточно легко и хорошо, чтобы ни о чём не переживать. Они были очень хорошо совместимы в сексуальном плане, даже если Сигу иногда не чувствовал достаточно уверенности в себе для того, чтобы просить о чём-то конкретном в постели. Даже сейчас их тела словно бы сами двигались в одном ритме, довольно быстро, но не жёстко, ровно достаточно для того, чтобы они оба понемногу начинали теряться друг в друге окончательно. Хаотину казалось в те моменты, что во всём мире есть один только Сигу, его гибкое тёплое тело, удобно умещающееся в руках, его шёпот и хрипы, и дрожащие ресницы, и мокрая от пота кожа.

Повернув голову, Хаотин легонько поцеловал Сигу в колено, устроившееся у него на плече. Кожа там была чуть солоноватая от пота, и Сигу несдержанно рассмеялся от щекочущего прикосновения. Хаотину хотелось расцеловать его всего, от кончиков пальцев ног до чуть спутанных вихров на макушке, облизнуть каждый кусочек кожи, превратить Сигу во всхлипывающий беспорядок, распадающийся на части, одним только своим языком. Сигу ведь был очень-очень чувствительным и чутко реагирующим на любую мелочь, и от того мысль о том, чтобы довести его до дрожи в коленях и абсолютного отсутствия всякой осмысленности во взгляде, толком и не касаясь его, казалась такой неожиданно сладкой.

Сигу, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Хаотина, потянул его ближе и нетерпеливо прижал к себе, откидывая шею назад. Хаотин его молчаливую просьбу понял сразу, а потому прижался губами к местечку под чужой челюстью, где бился пульс. Звуки, срывающиеся с губ Сигу, звучали удивительно хрипло, словно он захлёбывался, а его пальцы, вплетённые в волосы на затылке Хаотина, сжимались ещё сильнее. Они были так близко, настолько близко, насколько люди вообще могут быть близки, и всё же Хаотину хотелось стать ещё ближе, вплавиться друг в друга, слиться в одно целое, чтобы никогда не разъединяться. Сигу был таким мягким внутри, мягким, мокрым и очень тёплым, и его голос был таким же, влажным, мягко-хриплым и разгорячённым. Хаотин вжимал его в постель, стискивал узкие бёдра ладонями, ровно настолько, чтобы ощутимое прикосновение не прекратилось в болезненное, и, уже с трудом соображая, шептал что-то в горячечном бреду, впиваясь губами в чужую кожу.

Это не продлилось долго — они оба были подростками без особой выдержки, в конце концов, — и через пару минут Сигу притянул Хаотина ближе, не целуя даже, а просто прижимаясь приоткрытыми губами к солёной от пота коже чужой щеки, тихо всхлипнул и кончил. Его пальцы в волосах Хаотина сжались, и он сам мягко сжался, стискивая Хаотина в себе. Хаотин шумно выдохнул, сглатывая, и, осторожно придерживая Сигу за бедро, вытащил из него член, зная, что после оргазма Сигу бывает слишком чувствительным и что ему будет больно, если они продолжат. Стянув с себя презерватив, он несколькими длинными быстрыми движениями довёл и себя до разрядки, испачкав внутреннюю строну бёдер всё ещё подрагивающего от оргазма Сигу каплями тёплой спермы.

Они лежали в молчании несколько минут, перепачканные в сперме, слюне и смазке, и понемногу приходили в себя. Даже просто быть рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, было хорошо, и Хаотин чувствовал, как всё его тело охватывает странное чувство спокойствия и неги. Его не беспокоило ни то, что по-хорошему ему нужно бы почистить зубы, ни то, что кожу стягивало от пота и смазки, он только лениво поглаживал Сигу по голому плечу и улыбался.

Сигу, кажется, тоже ни о чём не беспокоился, устроившись щекой на груди Хаотина и перекинув через него руку. Его дыхание успокаивалось очень медленно, и так же медленно сходила розоватая краска с его щёк и шеи. Взгляд Сигу оставался слегка затуманенным и словно бы смотрящим в никуда, пока его пальцы лениво гладили кожу Хаотина.

— Ну как? — лениво спросил Хаотин, проводя ладонью по спутанным волосам Сигу. — Понравилось?

Тот кивнул, нащупывая руку Хотина и сжимая её. Он не казался очень усталым или сонным — это было хорошо, потому что несмотря на сладость послеоргазменной лёгкости им всё ещё нужно было добраться до душа.

— Угу, — пробормотал он, нежно поцеловал Хаотина в плечо и потёрся о него щекой. — Я не думал…

— М? — Хаотин вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Не думал, что это… так просто? И хорошо. Не знаю, почему я так переживал? — Сигу чуть пожал плечами. — Надо было сделать это раньше.

— Боже, — Хаотин закатил глаза и фыркнул. — Будешь так говорить — я тебя никогда из постели не выпущу.

Сигу рассмеялся, и его чуть усталые глаза заблестели золотистыми озорными искрами.

— Нам нужно как-то доползти до ванной, — озвучил очевидное Хаотин, легонько похлопывая младшего по плечу.

— Не хочу вставать, — покачал головой Сигу.

— Я могу тебя понести, — предложил Хаотин, сам, однако, не очень уверенный в том, что у него хватит сил на то, чтобы это сделать. — Ты милашка и я люблю тебя, но у тебя сейчас смазка даже в волосах, и, поверь, вымывать её, когда она высохнет, будет не очень приятно.

— Зачем ты разрушил такой момент? — закатывая глаза, пробормотал Сигу. — Давай полежим ещё чуть-чуть.

— Жаль, что у тебя нет ванны, мы могли бы полежать в ней, — задумчиво протянул Хаотин. — Так что, наверное, придется стоять в душе.

— Как угодно, — Сигу вздохнул, прижимаясь к нему покрепче. — Ещё пару минут, ладно?

— Конечно, сколько угодно, — вздохнул Хаотин и чмокнул младшего в макушку.


	18. Chapter 18

— У него клиническая депрессия, — очень тихо пробормотал Сядэ, глубоко затягиваясь и тут же заходясь тяжёлым кашлем.

Они снова стояли на набережной вдвоём, держа по банке пива и смотря на неожиданно спокойное для марта море. Было невероятно холодно для начала весны — и Сядэ, и Хаотин кутались в свои плащи, зябко ежась и то и дело поправляя одежду. Сядэ был одет как принц — он почти всегда выглядел как принц, на самом деле, даже в домашнем рванье, — и его пальцы раз за разом поправляли полы плаща, с головой выдавая всю нервозность, которую Сядэ безуспешно пытался скрыть, сохраняя нейтральное холодное выражение на лице.

— Уже давно, — продолжил Сядэ, делая ещё одну затяжку.

Банка пива, которую он держал в руках последний час, если не меньше, наверняка потеплела. Хаотин сделал один или два глотка из своей, прежде чем отправить полупустую жестянку в мусорный контейнер. 

Пить не хотелось, по крайней сейчас. 

Откровенно говоря, Хаотину больше всего хотелось уйти, хотя он и осуждал себя за подобное желание, но ничего не мог с ним поделать — дома был обогреватель и безумно разморенный Сигу, мягкий и не имеющий ничего против того, чтобы дать разложить себя на любой поверхности, в то время как снаружи было холодно, от Сядэ отвратительно пахло сигаретами, а разговор, кажется, обещал быть тяжёлым. Ему и вправду хотелось уйти, развернуться на пятках, извиниться и вернуться в маленькую квартирку, в которой он почти поселился, но он, конечно, не ушёл бы, даже будь его желание сделать это в сотню раз сильнее, чем оно есть. Вместо этого Хаотин со вздохом подошёл к Сядэ и обнял его со спины, утыкаясь губами в чужую макушку.

— Ты говорил с врачом? — уточнил Хаотин, обжигая чужую шею своим дыханием.

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — пробормотал в ответ Сядэ. — Пока Сяэнь был на терапии. Они… ну, ты понимаешь, за ним должен был наблюдать психиатр, и терапевт тоже. Не знаю, как они его разговорили, но разговорили, видимо. Я не знаю.

— Значит, это диагноз? Или они просто предполагают? — спросил Хаотин, и Сядэ в ответ только невнятно пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать, — пробормотал он. — Я был в таком состоянии, что мне ни один вопрос в голову не пришёл. Этот мужик сказал, что у моего брата клиническая депрессия, и, видимо, это продолжается уже очень долго. Он сказал, что, возможно, несколько лет.

Хаотин выдохнул и слегка прижался губами к затылку Сядэ. Он не знал, что ему сказать. Обхватив чужое тело руками, он сжал ладони в замок на чужой груди, надеясь, что его присутствие рядом ощущается достаточно явно.

— Мы с этим разберёмся, — пробормотал Хаотин, закрывая глаза.

— Да? — переспросил Сядэ тихо и испустил долгий усталый вздох.

Хаотин никогда бы не подумал, что у Сяэня есть подобные проблемы. 

То есть подумал, конечно же — но только после того, как тот попытался покончить с собой. 

Сяэнь никогда не был человеком, смотря на которого, можно было подумать о депрессии. Он много смеялся, много язвил, постоянно говорил о всяких глупостях, был готов поругаться без причины и тут же попросить прощения, и застать его в подавленном состоянии было удивительной редкостью. Он выглядел счастливым, особенно в последние месяцы перед произошедшим, когда он большую часть времени, казалось, дрейфовал где-то в своих мыслях, глуповато улыбаясь самому себе и то и дело посматривая на Гаочуня. Хаотин запнулся на следующей мысли — но Сяэнь казался счастливым. Может быть, самым счастливым из них шестерых, что само по себе было удивительным, учитывая то, насколько отвратительно счастливыми были Сигу с Хаотином.

Хаотин тяжело прикусил губу. Он, наверное, совершенно ничего не понимал в людях, если Сяэнь, находящийся в глубокой депрессии, казался ему счастливым.

— Почему я этого не заметил? — спросил Сядэ, и по одной его надломанной интонации было понятно, что он не ждёт от Хаотина никакого ответа. Его губы дрожали. — Он ведь мой брат. Моя часть. Я всегда думал, что так хорошо чувствую его, чувствую, когда ему грустно или весело. Близнецы ведь должны друг друга чувствовать? Да? Но я не заметил ничего, А-Хао, я ничего не заметил…

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе пробормотал Хаотин. — Никто не заметил. Не вини себя.

Сядэ тихо рассмеялся, но по тону его смеха казалось, что он готов расплакаться. Может, так и было.

— Ты не понимаешь, Хаотин, — вздохнул он. — Все остальные — это одно, но я… Он ведь и правда моя часть, ты уже говорил, что это звучит жутко, но я всё равно так чувствую, Хаотин. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Мне так больно, как будто это моя жизнь почти оборвалась. Я должен был что-то увидеть, что-то понять, ты понимаешь? Сложить всё вместе. А я ничего не заметил, только совал нос в их дела с Гаочунем постоянно, хотя знал, что у меня нет на это права. Я… Господи, я так проебался.

— Ты не проебался, — прошептал Хаотин ему на ухо. — Хватит, пожалуйста, А-Дэ. Сколько бы ты не ел себя поедом, разве что-то изменится? Мы должны сосредоточиться на А-Эне, а не на себе. Хорошо? Давай?

Сядэ промолчал. Ветер трепал его насквозь пропахшие запахами сигарет и больницы волосы. Он сильно похудел за последнее время, и далеко не в хорошем смысле, и теперь одежда, еще недавно, кажется, бывшая ему в пору, висела на Сядэ, словно была снята с чужого плеча.

— Скажи, — попросил Сядэ вдруг, прижимая ладонь к чужим рукам, сцепленных в замок, — в твоей памяти, в том, что ты говорил, помнишь, о будущем, в котором ты был, или что там за чертовщина… Там… Мы справились с этим? Ему ведь стало лучше?

— А-Дэ… — поражённо пробормотал Хаотин, не отпуская его из своих рук. — Там такого не случилось. Я… такого просто не было. Я не знаю, почему, но этого просто не было, я не знаю, почему, правда, А-Дэ. Я не знаю...

— Не знаешь? — протянул Сядэ тихо, так, словно эти слова дошли до него сквозь воду.

— Не знаю, — повторил Хаотин, и Сядэ, сжавшийся у него в руках, вдруг тихо зарыдал.

Хаотин поцеловал его в затылок, а потом в макушку, несколько раз — в самое основание шеи, чувствуя под губами дрожь чужого тела и выступающие позвонки. Сядэ плакал как ребёнок, поначалу пытаясь сдержаться и беспомощно открывая и закрывая рот, а потом воя, словно раненый зверь, не в силах совладать с собой. В какой-то момент его ноги словно подогнулись, и он осел на землю вместе с держащим его со спины Хаотином.

— Тише-тише, я здесь, А-Дэ, — прошептал Хаотин ему на ухо, продолжая гладить чужие волосы со всей осторожностью, какая у него только была, и всё так же тихо дыша ему в затылок. — Я с тобой. Мы со всем этим справимся, хорошо. Хорошо, слышишь? Ты не один, вы не одни, у тебя есть я. И еще остальные, и Сунь Бо, и Сяо Гу, и Гаочунь тоже…

— К чёрту Гаочуня, — сквозь слёзы прошипел Сядэ. — К чёрту его, к чёрту, к чёрту…

— Не надо, А-Дэ, не надо, — попросил Хаотин, не прекращая попыток успокоить Сядэ. — Гаочунь не сделал ничего плохого. Ты ведь это знаешь. Не вини его. И не вини себя. Пожалуйста, А-Дэ, пожалуйста?

— Я больше не могу, — тихо взвыл Сядэ, и его тело задрожало ещё сильнее. — Я больше не могу, Хаотин, я не могу…

Он плакал ещё долго, цепляясь за чужие руки и воя. Хаотин не мог ничего сделать, только продолжать держать его в своих руках и пытаться нашептать ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее.

Последний месяц Сядэ изо всех сил пытался держаться. Он едва появлялся в школе, проводя большую часть времени в больнице, он был с братом всё то время, что он лежал, прикованный к кровати, ходил с ним на терапию после, часами сидя в реабилитационном центре, возил его кресло и носил Сяэня на руках там, где поднять кресло было невозможно. 

Хаотин не представлял, как тот держался всё это время, как тот заставлял себя терпеть. 

Сядэ выглядел плохо — похудевший, осунувшийся, с, кажется, уже перманентными мешками под удивительно усталыми глазами, — Хаотин был более чем уверен, что он почти не ел и почти не спал. Все его мысли были о брате, и в последние месяцы вся его жизнь, кажется, замкнулась вокруг Сяэня, словно он был собакой, привязанной к вбитому в землю колышку коротким поводком. 

Хаотин понимал, почему Сядэ делает то, что делает, почти восхищался тем, что он делает для брата, но одновременно с тем он чувствовал, что Сядэ берёт на себя больше, чем может взять.

— Поплачь, всё хорошо, — вздохнул Хаотин, прижимая его тело к себе. — Поплачь, пожалуйста.

Сядэ цеплялся за него, словно он был последней оставшейся у него соломинкой, а сам Сядэ тонул и захлёбывался. Хаотин держал его в своих руках, не отпуская, и тихо бормотал что-то ему на ухо.

— Ты молодец, Сядэ, ты справляешься лучше всех, — прошептал Хаотин. — Я с тобой. И все остальные тоже. Хорошо? Мы здесь. Ты не один. Слышишь? Я здесь…

***

Сяэнь ненавидел терапию — Хаотин мог сказать это по одному только его взгляду. Ему, конечно, не разрешали присутствовать, но он часто стоял в коридоре, смотря на помещение, где Сяэня с переменным успехом пытались снова научить ходить, через небольшое стеклянное окошко в двери. С Сяэнем всегда кто-то был, или Сядэ, или мать, пару раз даже отчим, которого Хаотин почти не видел. Может быть, это было объяснимо, учитывая их семейные проблемы и развод, который пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок. Хаотин старался не слишком задумываться об этом.

В последнее время он вообще старался думать как можно меньше.

Он снова устроился на работу, только по выходным, правда, хотя и думал совсем недавно отказаться от неё, и почти переехал к Сигу, появляясь в родительском доме едва ли раз в три или четыре дня. Его дни, и прежде напоминающие бег белки в колесе, стали ещё более напряжёнными, но Хаотин получал странное удовольствие от осознания, что у него нет ни капли лишнего времени для того, чтобы копаться в себе и рефлексировать всё происходящее в нём и вне его существа. 

Одна проблема, правда, у него всё же появилась

Хаотин никогда не хотел превращать секс в защитный механизм, но оно иногда случалось само по себе, и он притягивал Сигу к себе на колени не тогда, когда и вправду хотел его, а когда желал ненадолго забыться. Он чувствовал себя виноватым после, но, видя удовлетворённое и спокойное лицо Сигу, тяжело дышащего после оргазма и липнущего к голому телу Хаотина, его немного отпускало. В конце концов, им обоим было хорошо, так что Хаотин старался не погружаться слишком уж глубоко погружаться в размышления.

Возможно, ему нужно было поблагодарить своё подростковое либидо.

Он не хотел признавать этого, даже перед самим собой, но жизнь, напоминающая непрекращающуюся погоню за чем-то недостижимым, выматывающую и безуспешную, была именно тем, что было ему нужно. И хотя, разрываясь между учебой, работой, больницей и Сигу, Хаотин едва мог поймать время для короткой передышки, подсознание отчаянно убеждало его в том, что именно эта пауза в конечном счёте и прикончит его. 

Сигу, наверное, заметил бы, что что-то не так, не загоняй он и сам себя ровно таким же образом. 

Да и что могло быть в порядке, их общий друг попытался покончить с собой? У всех них были собственные пути справляться с этим.

Тем вечером Хаотин и Сигу учились, сидя на полу возле маленького столика. У них был общий проект по физике, который они должны были представлять на следующей неделе, так что они готовились к презентации вместе. Сигу, бывший дома уже несколько часов, почти закончил со своей частью к тому моменту, когда Хаотин вернулся с прогулки, на которую его полунасильно вытащил Сядэ. Сигу хотел было помочь Хаотину и с его частью, но тот только коротко поцеловал Сигу в плечо и сказал, чтобы тот не переживал и занялся своими делами.

— Не то чтобы у меня было много «своих дел», — вздохнул Сигу, закрывая глаза. — Можно я посижу у тебя на коленях? М? Пока ты заканчиваешь свои слайды?

Хаотин пожал плечами, убрал лежащую на коленях книгу на стол, освобождая место для Сигу, и приобнял его за спину свободной от мышки рукой, давай ему устроится поудобнее.

— Вот так? — наклоняясь к чужому уху, спросил Хаотин. — Нравится?

— Нравится, — вдохнул Сигу, осторожно опуская голову на чужое плечо.

Сигу сидел очень тихо, почти не двигаясь даже, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо, и Хаотин спокойно продолжал работу, время от времени поглаживая чужую узкую спину, обтянутую тонкой майкой, одной из немногих вещей по размеру, что были у Сигу. Ему нужно было сделать ещё шесть слайдов, и время, которое Хаотин потратил на них, они провели в тишине, не разговаривая и не двигаясь даже почти. В этом было что-то успокаивающее и мягкое, настолько, что Хаотин, не сдержавшись, в какой-то момент коротко поцеловал Сигу в висок, на секунду оторвавшись от работы, которую делал до этого. Сигу в ответ коротко хмыкнул, прижимаясь губами к месту, где шея Хаотина переходила в плечо. 

Хаотин шумно выдохнул, возвращаясь глазами к экрану ноутбука, а сам скользя свободной рукой вниз по чужой спине до самого пояса шорт. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, он запустил руку под ткань, легонько сжимая чужую плоть, а Сигу издал тихий мурлыкающий звук, пока Хаотин осторожно гладил его, не отрываясь от презентации.

Сигу завёлся быстро, даже слишком быстро, но просидел оставшееся время удивительно смирно, выдав себя только слишком быстрым дыханием, вспотевшими ладонями и едва ощутимой дрожью в спине. Хаотин продолжал гладить его до тех пор, пока не закончил с презентацией, а потом свернул вкладку, сдвинул ноутбук со стола и, придерживая Сигу за спину, уложил его на стол.

Получилось чересчур быстро и немного неловко, но не жёстко — Сигу со своим низким болевым порогом не любил жёсткий секс, да и Хаотин, откровенно говоря, не был фанатом, — и через несколько минут потный и разморенный Сигу тихо дышал ему на ухо, растягивая губы в бессмысленной сладкой улыбке. После оргазма он всегда витал где-то далеко, не слишком отдавая себе отчёта в происходящем, так что, пока Хаотин успокаивающе целовал его и шептал ему на ухо влюблённый бред, Сигу только тихо посмеивался себе под нос. Хаотин любил это выражение на его лице, словно все вещи в секунду стали бесконечно простыми и всё беспокойство покинуло его, оставив только густую негу и чистую сладость.

— Так хорошо, — пробормотал Сигу, играя с волосами Хаотина. — Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Хаотин улыбнулся ему в ответ и коротко кивнул, прижимаясь к его губам коротким неглубоким поцелуем. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, а потом оба расплылись в глупых улыбках.

— Я так тебя люблю, — почти зачарованно прошептал Хаотин.

— Боже, какой же ты, — тихо рассмеялся Сигу в ответ.

Его влажные от пота волосы липли к его лбу, и Сигу в этот момент выглядел безумно красивым в самой естественной и простой манере. Хаотин любил видеть его таким, одновременно усталым, замученным и счастливым.

— Слезай с меня, мне край стола впивается в спину, — тихо фыркнул Сигу, слабо подталкивая Хаотина в грудь, чтобы тот поднялся и дал ему слезть.

На его спине и правда появился заметный красный след — длинный, тянущийся от одного плеча до другого, — и хотя Сигу и сказал, что у него ничего не болит, Хаотин всё же настоял на том, чтобы обработать его заживляющей мазью. Она немного щипала, и Сигу картинно морщился, пока Хаотин осторожно втирал прозрачную субстанцию в чужую кожу. На Сигу слишком легко появлялись синяки, и хотя он не имел ничего против нескольких отметин, остающихся после секса, Хаотин всё же почти всегда чувствовал себя самую малость виноватым. Не то чтобы он не контролировал себя — с этим у него не было никаких проблем, — просто иногда он забывал о том, насколько Сигу на самом деле хрупкий.

— Прости, — лёгким извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Хаотин и легонько чмокнул Сигу в плечо. — Скажи в следующий раз, если тебе неудобно, ладно? Не каждая поверхность подходит для секса.

— Мне не было неудобно, — закатил глаза Сигу. — Но нам нужен стол побольше.

— Можешь прийти ко мне домой, когда родителей и Сыюй не будет, — вздохнул Хаотин, приподнимая бровь. — На нашем обеденном столе было бы точно удобнее.

— Я не дам тебе на обеденном столе, где обычно ест вся твоя семья, — рассмеялся Сигу, стукая его по плечу.

— Точно? — уточнил Хаотин и получил ещё один лёгкий удар по спине. — Хорошо-хорошо, купим стол побольше, когда будем жить в отдельной квартире.

Сигу, всё ещё голый и потный, тяжело откинулся ему на грудь, прижимаясь затылком к чужой ключице. Вздохнув, он вопросительно поднял глаза на Хаотина. Его губы растянулись в лёгкой и слегка неуверенной улыбке.

— Ты хочешь жить вместе? — уточнил он, и, получив лёгкий кивок от Хаотина, невольно улыбнулся тоже.

— Мы и так практически живём вместе, ты не заметил? — фыркнул Хаотин. — Но да. Я хотел бы жить с тобой, когда мы начнём учиться в университете. Что думаешь? Мы могли бы снять квартиру. Или просто жить в одном комнате в общежитии, м? Так, наверное, выйдет дешевле, да и жить в кампусе не так уж и плохо…

— Я подумаю, — тихо отозвался Сигу. — Но ты, кажется, и правда почти сюда переехал. Я правда подумаю, ладно?

— Угу, — кивнул Хаотин. — Никакого давления, ладно? Съехаться мы всегда успеем.

— Я подумаю, — повторил Сигу и ласково боднул Хаотина в плечо головой. — Хочу полежать в ванной. С пузырьками и пеной.

— Не то чтобы я могу это тут организовать прямо сейчас, — вздохнул Хаотин. — У меня даже дома нет ванной, в которой мы могли бы лечь вдвоём. Может быть, мы могли бы снять номер в отеле, с джакузи и прочим? Могу поискать хорошее место.

— Поищи, — кивнул Сигу. — Мы давно не ходили на свидание.

Он произнёс это и сразу же замялся, опуская голову. В конце концов, он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас было не самое подходящее для романтики время.

— Эй, всё нормально. Я посмотрю, в какое место мы можем пойти вдвоём. Я тоже хочу пойти на клише-свидание.

Сигу тихо вздохнул и несколько раз кивнул, прижимаясь головой к плечу Хаотина. Хаотин приобнял его в ответ, устраивая подбородок на чужой макушке. Обогреватель был включен, так что в комнате было довольно тепло. Им нужно было принять душ и переодеться, но сейчас ни у одного из них не было желания это делать. Хаотин легонько гладил чужую влажную от пота кожу и вдыхал чужой естественный запах, и всё вокруг растворялось в мягком мареве.

— Жаль, что белый день уже прошёл, — вздохнул Хаотин.

— У меня ведь день рождения скоро, — заметил Сигу. — Отпразднуешь со мной?

— Глупый вопрос, — фыркнул Хаотин в ответ и ещё раз прижался губами к чужой макушке. — С тобой, конечно.

— Конечно, — повторил за ним Сигу и тихо замурчал.

Они сидели так ещё долго, до тех пор, пока кожа Хаотина не начала неприятно зудеть от стягивающего её пота. Сигу со вздохом отпустил его из своих рук и сказал Хаотину идти в душ первым. «Я разогрею нам ужин», — вздохнул Сигу, скатываясь с коленей Хаотина и накидывая себе на плечи чужую рубашку. Хаотин тихо хмыкнул, прежде чем подняться на ноги, взять лежащее на тумбочке полотенце и прошагать в ванную.

Водонагреватель в доме Сигу работал не слишком хорошо, так что вода из крана текла едва тёплая. Не то чтобы Хаотин имел что-то против, ему нравилась лёгкая прохлада, растекающаяся по коже и приносящая ощущение свежести. Благодаря холоду мысли из головы выветривались куда легче. Вымыв волосы дешёвым яблочным шампунем и наскоро обтеревшись полотенцем, Хаотин вышел из ванной, чтобы обнаружить сидящего у плитки Сигу, помешивающего рамен. Рубашка Хаотина, в которую он был одет, обволакивала его тело, скрывая почти все очертания и острые углы. Встретившись глазами с Хаотином, он едва заметно улыбнулся, передал тому деревянную лопаточку и сам шмыгнул в освободившуюся ванную.

Поужинав, они провели остаток вечера, лежа на кровати и смотря новую дораму, и уснули в обнимку. Сигу провалился в сон первым, почти сразу же после того, как закрыл глаза. Во сне его губы чуть приоткрывались и иногда он пускал слюни, но Хаотин не был против. Его пальцы продолжали рефлекторно гладить чужие густые чёрные волосы, все ещё едва-едва влажные после душа.

Хаотину следовало бы тоже сразу же уснуть. Спокойное ровное дыхание Сигу, оседающее на ключицах Хаотина, успокаивало, но отчего-то оно не помогало заснуть. В ночной тишине ничто не могло отвлечь его от навязчивых и тяжелых мыслей, и, будучи не в силах разом провалиться в сон, Хаотин невольно впускал эти мысли в свой разум всё глубже и глубже.

В последнее время все его мысли были о Сяэне, хотя Хаотин и не хотел этого. Он пытался не думать и не задавать вопросов сверх меры, но не делать этого не получалось. В какой-то момент беготни между десятком стабильных точек стало недостаточно для того, чтобы отвлекать себя от вопросов о том, что произошло. Что-то было не так, и хотя Хаотин едва ли мог сформулировать, что же именно так беспокоит его, но временами ему становилось настолько плохо, что его всего бросало в холод, а по спине начинали бежать крупные мурашки.

Вспоминая собственное прошлое и собственный последний год в школе, Хаотин с почти удивительным отчаянием пытался уцепиться за что-то, найти какую-то мелочь, которая бы указывала на связь прошлого с настоящим, но не находил её, как бы сильно он ни старался. Сколько бы раз он ни обращался к прошлому, там не было ничего, что он мог бы интерпретировать нужным образом, и с каждым разом, возвращаясь назад, он чувствовал себя всё более и более потерянным.

Он был почти уверен, что в прошлом романтических отношений между Гаочунем и Сяэнем не существовало. Чёрт, они ведь были настолько далёкими от любых ЛГБТ-вопросов, что всерьёз искали информацию, читая бл-мангу в библиотеке глубокой ночью. Он не был так же уверен насчёт Сядэ — хотя он и не знал наверняка, что-то подсказывало ему, что тот был влюблён в Сигу и раньше, пусть об этом никогда и не говорилось вслух, — но слишком разительное различие между Гаочунем и Сяэнем сейчас и прежде заставляло его чувствовать удивительный дискомфорт. Они, казалось, были одновременно теми и не теми, и порой Хаотин терялся в том, что они делали и говорили. Ощущение несоответствия почти не покидало его, и, будучи рядом с кем-то из них, Хаотин не мог избавиться от горького привкуса во рту.

Ему вспомнилось, как они сидели в библиотеке с близнецами, и он объяснял Сядэ что-то про интегралы. Тогда он мельком посмотрел на Сяэня и удивился неожиданно усталому и взрослому взгляду чужих глаз, устремлённых в никуда. Это было так давно, ещё до того даже, как он позвал Сигу на первое свидание, но почему-то Хаотину это вспомнилось только сейчас, и это короткое воспоминание, больше даже на картинку похожее, бросило его в лёгкую дрожь. Раньше Сяэнь не смотрел так.

Или смотрел?

Хаотин больше не представлял, что происходит и почему.

Когда он очнулся на кровати в медпункте тёплым ноябрьским днём, всё было ровно так же, как в прошлом. Он потратил отвратительно долгое время на то, чтобы попытаться воссоздать каждую мелочь, прежде чем окончательно удостовериться, что всё было ровно таким же, как прежде. Расписание занятий, обстановка дома, любая мелочь вплоть до того, каким узлом завязывал галстук Босян — всё было таким же в тот момент, когда Хаотин только очнулся, но с каждым днём линия происходящего отходила от уже произошедшего всё дальше и дальше, до тех пор, пока разглядеть тень прошлого за настоящим было уже и вовсе невозможно.

В прошлом, в те полузабытые мартовские дни Хаотин проводил большую часть времени за подготовкой к экзаменам, едва отрывался от учебников, ходил по улице, держа Сигу за руку, беспрестанно ругался с родителями и изредка выбирался куда-то со всей компанией. Сяэнь был в полном порядке, ровно как и Гаочунь с Сядэ, а Босян и вовсе лучился счастьем, постоянно поглядывая в телефон в ожидании нового сообщения от Чжигана-Гэ.

Сейчас Хаотину едва ли было дело до экзаменов, он практически не появлялся в родительском доме. Сяэнь не мог даже стоять без поддержки, а список препаратов, которые ему нужно было принимать, казался практически бесконечным. Сядэ пытался держаться, но тем утром тринадцатого февраля что-то в нём надломилось, и Хаотин перестал узнавать в нём своего близкого друга. Гаочунь тоже держался, но после того, как Хаотин увидел их с Сяэнем держащимися за руки в больничной палате, он, кажется, перестал узнавать с Гаочуня тоже.

Разве что Босян остался прежним, все таким же жизнерадостным и мечтательным.

Лёжа на кровати и прижимая к себе давно спящего Сигу, Хаотин неожиданно подумал, что скучает по Босяну и его непринуждённой улыбке.

Когда Хаотин очнулся, настоящее было неотличимо от прошлого, и то, как сильно они разошлись сейчас, наталкивало на очевидный и пугающий в своей простоте ответ.

Причина произошедшего была в Хаотине.

Он смотрел этот идиотский фильм, «Эффект бабочки» или что-то подобное, о том, как даже крошечная и малозначительная деталь может возыметь огромный эффект на всё вокруг в долгосрочной перспективе. Происходящее сейчас чертовски напоминало ему об этом.

Все остальные остались теми же людьми, но только сам Хаотин изменился, как изменилось и то, что он делал. Он начал действовать иначе с самого начала, и какая-то из мелочей, совершённых им, превратилась в снежный ком и повлекла за собой все то, что происходило теперь. Хаотин не имел понятия, что именно это было, его решение сменить класс, выбор лукового супа вместо куриного в кафетерии, желание надеть другую пару обуви или собраться в библиотеке в другое время. Но что-то из его поступков пусть косвенно, но повлияло на всех людей вокруг него настолько сильно, что сейчас они оказались не там, где они должны были быть, а там, где они есть.

Хаотин — в чужой кровати не в силах заснуть.

Сигу — полуголым и спящим в его руках.

Сяэнь — в инвалидном кресле и с рецептом на антидепрессанты в кармане.

Сядэ — держа ручки чужого инвалидного кресла, с отсутствующим выражением на лице и выплаканными до дна глазами.

Гаочунь — чёрт, откровенно говоря, Хаотин не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что же творится с ним.

Днём он мог отвлечь себя от подобных мыслей, но ночью они снова приходили, и Хаотин не мог избавиться от острого гложущего его чувства вины. Он не думал о последствиях — он всего лишь хотел быть с Сигу и все его мысли были заняты исключительно им, — и в конце концов всё обернулось совсем не так, как Хаотин ожидал. Он был эгоистом и считал, что ему это позволительно, но несколько безумно сладких недель совершенно лишили его даже намёка на рассудок. 

Ему всё казалось, что, быть может, если его действия в каком-то смысле являются причиной произошедшего, то он мог бы и предотвратить это, и он не мог перестать думать об этом.

Может быть, если бы он зашёл к близнецам утром тринадцатого числа — или даже ночью перед этим, сразу после того, как они с Сядэ поговорили по телефону, — всё было бы иначе. Он не имел понятия, что конкретно он должен был сделать, но наивная его часть шептала, что, запусти он цепочку событий, ведущую к тому, что Сяэнь выпрыгнул из окна, то, быть может, он мог бы быть и тем, кто мог не дать ей случиться. Может быть, он мог что-то сказать, мог что-то сделать, мог повлиять ровно так, чтобы не дать этому произойти. Всё ведь могло бы быть иначе, ведь так?..

— Почему ты не спишь? — вдруг раздался голос Сигу, и Хаотин опустил глаза, тут же встречаясь с чужим сонным вопросительным взглядом. — Не можешь уснуть?

— Что-то в этом роде, да, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Я тебя что, разбудил?

Сигу пожал плечами и тихонько выдохнул.

— Ты меня слишком крепко обнимаешь, — прошептал он, легонько прижимаясь губами к чужой груди.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — извинился Хаотин, отнимая руку от чужого плеча, на котором уже появились едва заметные бордовые следы.

— Все в порядке, — отозвался Сигу, сонно вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза, поудобнее устраиваясь на чужой груди.

— Спи, — вздохнул Хаотин извиняющимся голосом и легонько погладил чужое плечо, не решаясь снова обнять его. — Прости.

Сигу что-то промычал в ответ, снова проваливаясь в сон, а Хаотин тяжело вздохнул и снова откинул голову на подушку. Маленькое полуголое тело Сигу было удивительно тёплым, но почему-то в те долгие ночные часы оно совершенно не грело.

Он всё думал о том, как Сяэнь смотрел в окно так, словно он ничего не видел перед собой, о его остекленелых глазах, в глубине которых отражалось небо, и эти мысли не желали отпускать его.

Когда он всё же провалился в неглубокий сон, ему снился холод Чогори и чьи-то тонкие пальцы, сжимающиеся на ткани его куртки.

***

Сяэнь не вернулся в школу даже в апреле. Хаотин не был уверен ни в чём наверняка, но что-то подсказывало ему, что младший из близнецов закончит учебный год на домашнем обучении. Он всё ещё не мог ходить самостоятельно, но Гаочунь упомянул, что на терапии у него уже получается стоять самому, а совсем недавно — даже пройти несколько метров, держась руками за брусья, и это уже было очень хорошим результатом для такого короткого времени на терапии. Подвижность должна была восстановиться довольно быстро, по словам того же Гаочуня, и к концу лета врачи, работающие с Сяэнем, обещали, что он скорее всего сможет ходить с тростью. Хаотину хотелось бы надеяться, что так и будет.

Сядэ скинул ещё несколько килограммов, и теперь даже в своей одежде, делающей его похожей на принца, он больше походил на человека с расстройством пищевого поведения. Они с Хаотином почти перестали разговаривать, а их прежние вечерние прогулки канули в лету, но Сядэ, в общем-то, перестал разговаривать почти со всеми. Хаотин не был уверен, общается ли тот ещё с Гаочунем, который после выписки Сяэня проводил почти все свободное от школы время у них дома — вроде как отношения между Сядэ и Гаочунем так и не потеплели, но, наверное, им, как людям, больше всех ухаживающих за Сяэнем, приходилось так или иначе общаться. С Хаотином Гаочунь говорил много и часто, по большей части бессвязно пересказывая свои дни, проведённые с Сяэнем, и пускаясь в пространные рассказы о чужом самочувствии. Хаотин слушал его, конечно, иногда даже слишком внимательно, но от этого на душе у него не становилось спокойнее.

Гаочунь, судя по тому, как он говорил о Сяэне, был влюблён по уши, а ещё ел себя изнутри виной похуже, чем Хаотин или даже Сядэ, таящий на глазах, с каждым днём становящийся всё менее похожим на живого человек, и всё больше — на вырезанный из тонкой бумаги трафарет. Хаотин надеялся, что на нём самом ситуация отражается не настолько же сильно, но, смотря в зеркало, он невольно замечал, что он выглядит плоховато. Он предпочитал верить, что причиной этого является то, что он слишком много работает и загоняет себя, а не то, что мысли, бегающие по кругу в его голове, так и не находили никакого выхода. 

Иногда, пересекаясь взглядом с Сядэ в коридоре школы или в больнице, куда Хаотин приходил, чтобы посмотреть за тем, как Сяэнь занимается восстановительной терапией, он чувствовал странную тяжесть. Ему казалось, что Сядэ, должно быть, тоже думает о чём-то подобном.

В конце концов, Сядэ был единственным, кому Хаотин рассказал о случившемся с ним, единственным, кто знал правду — чем бы эта правда не была. И если он верил Хаотину — а он определённо верил, потому что они потратили большую часть января на то, чтобы попытаться проверить соответствие воспоминаний Хаотина тому, что и вправду происходит вокруг них, — то его должны были посетить те же мысли, что посетили и самого Хаотина. 

И если Хаотин пришёл к выводу, что косвенная вина в случившемся лежит именно на нём, то Сядэ, должно быть, мог прийти ровно к тем же выводам.

Он был умным молодым человеком, так или иначе.

Слишком умным, даже в такие тяжёлые времена, как сейчас.

Он хотел бы спросить Сядэ о том, что он думает и чувствует, но после того самого разговора на набережной они толком и не могли вывести друг друга даже на мало-мальски серьёзный и долгий разговор. Им было, что обсудить, но, кажется, ни один из них не был по-настоящему готов к тому, чтобы вести подобную беседу даже с самим собой, не то что с кем-то другим. Хаотин часто бегал на набережную один, поздними вечерами, после окончания занятий, когда Сигу ещё был на работе, стоял у парапета, дыша влажным солёным воздухом, и не представлял, что же ему делать.

Море должно было успокаивать, но при виде холодной серовато-синей воды, бьющейся о скованный гранитом берег, ему не становилось лучше. За зиму и первую половину весны кривоватое бетонное сердце, торчащее из земли, кажется, облезло ещё сильнее, и от того атмосфера на вечно пустующей холодной набережной стала ещё более тяжелой. Может быть, ему даже не стоило туда приходить, потому что с каждым разом у него на душе становилось всё мрачнее и тяжелее, но Хаотин не мог ничего поделать, что-то тянуло его к этому месту, запаху моря, свежему ветру и ледяным каплям воды, налетающим на берег.

Ему нужны были ответы, и одновременно с тем Хаотин боялся их получить. Он всё ещё не имел понятия, почему он сорвался со склона на Чогори, а в следующую минуту очнулся на кровати в школьном медпункте, и хотя он едва ли верил в возможность перемещения в прошлое, в последнее время он перестал думать о том, что происходящее могло быть всего лишь порождением его воспалённого мозга. Было куда приятнее представлять себя путешественником во времени, нежели коматозником, подключенным к десятку аппаратов.

А еще в последнее время Хаотин слишком много думал ещё и о своей «взрослой» жизни, о своих друзьях, бывших партнёрах, приятелях и сокурсниках. Он ловил себя на том, что скучает по Мэттью, с которым они сошлись на первом курсе аспирантуры во время одной из научных конференций, на которой они оба были слушателями. Не то чтобы они были особенно близки, Хаотин даже другом его не назвал бы, наверное, скорее просто приятелем, но иногда ему неожиданно становилось отчётливо-тоскливо безо всяких на то причин. Это было странно — тосковать по будущему и по людям, с которыми он еще не встретился, но Хаотин не мог ничего поделать. У него была целая жизнь, и хотя он не был уверен, может ли он назвать её пусть даже сколько-нибудь счастливой, это всё же была жизнь, наполненная другими людьми, другими событиями и другими впечатлениями. Может быть, он даже и был глубоко несчастен все эти годы, но разве был он счастлив сейчас, думая о пустых глазах Сядэ, потерявших даже тень жизни?

У него был Сигу, и рядом с ним можно было забыться, но иногда простого забытья было недостаточно.

Хаотин гадал, как бы всё было сейчас, не случись с Сяэнем того, что случилось. Продолжался ли бы тот золотистый сияющий морок, который длился весь январь и первую половину февраля?

У него всё ещё не было ответов.

И он боялся, что окружающие начнут задавать вопросы до того, как эти ответы у него появятся.


	19. Chapter 19

Хаотин остался на ночь в родительском доме, и теперь лежал, свернувшись в клубок на своей кровати и укрывшись тёплым одеялом и толстым пушистым пледом поверх. 

Обогреватель, стоящий у северной стены, работал на полную мощность, но Хаотину, укрывшемуся по самую шею, было всё ещё очень холодно, как бы он ни обнимал себя и как бы он ни пытался сжаться в ещё более плотный комок под одеялами. Его детская комната казалась ему такой крошечной, словно бы сжимающейся с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее, и в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что стены и потолок давят на него самого. Хаотин жалел, что не остался у Сигу, но тому нужен был отдых, и в последнее время Хотину было чуть совестно за то, что он сам является причиной того, что младший постоянно был настолько вымотанным. Останься он — и они бы сейчас наверняка лежали где-нибудь на полу, потные и голые, переплетясь конечностями и слушая слишком частые сердцебиения друг друга. Но так, по крайней мере, Сигу бы выспался. Да и Хаотин не мог позволить себе вечно цепляться за своего любимого человека. Ему нужно было научиться справляться с тем, что происходило, самому.

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Хаотин снова прижал колени к груди и свернулся в позу эмбриона. Ему не спалось. Он давно зашторил окно, и теперь в комнате было темно, словно в склепе. Лёгкая полоска света проскальзывала в комнату через узкую щель между тяжёлыми шторами, и в её свете, поверни Хаотин голову в сторону, можно было увидеть мелкую пыль, танцующую в воздухе. По его коже ползли мелкие мурашки, и он невольно сжал себя ещё крепче в нелепой попытке согреться.

Его кровать, на которой он спал лет с пятнадцати, была чертовски узкой, но сейчас отчего-то один её край казался расположенным словно бы в сотне миль от другого. Хаотин, свернувшийся клубком у стены, ощущал себя безумно маленьким в тот момент, почти абсурдно крошечным и беззащитным, и он уже жалел, что решил изобразить браваду и остаться на ночь в одиночестве. В последние несколько недель он ни разу не засыпал, не чувствуя тёплого мягкого тела Сигу у себя на груди, и теперь он ощущал что-то вроде ломки. 

Кажется, у него развилась серьёзная зависимость, с которой он едва ли мог что-то поделать.

В конечном счёте Хаотин, конечно, не выдержал, скатился с кровати, покрепче завернулся в одеяло, перехватил подушку и вышел из своей комнаты. Юнсин должна была уже спать, но под её дверью виднелась едва различимая полоска бледного света — может быть, она смотрела фильм, лёжа на кровати, или листала ленту твиттера, или читала книгу при свете ночника, грозя испортить себе зрение. Хаотин постучал в дверь несколько раз, достаточно тихо для того, чтобы родители на первом этаже не проснулись, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы его услышала Юнсин. Она открыла не сразу, Хаотин даже подумал, что она могла просто заснуть, не выключив настольную лампу, но спустя минуту в проеме приоткрытой двери показалось её сонное лицо в обрамлении всклокоченных волос, собранных в небрежный хвост.

— Можно к тебе? — робко спросил Хаотин. — Пожалуйста?

— Господи, два часа ночи же, — вздохнула Юнсин, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Чего ты тут делаешь?

— Можно я останусь у тебя в комнате на ночь? — еще раз попросил Хаотин. — Я могу спать на кресле. Или на полу.

— Боже, — пробормотала сестра, выдыхая и открывая дверь шире, чтобы впустить Хаотина внутрь. — Что это на тебя нашло?

Хаотин вошёл в её комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь, повернул защёлку и неловко затоптался на пятачке ковра в середине комнаты, думая, как же ему тут улечься. Комната Юнсин была маленькой, меньше, чем его собственная, и Хаотина неожиданно кольнула вина. Он подумал, что им стоит поменяться комнатами, раз уж он едва ли ночует дома чаще пары раз в неделю, да и Юнсин часто жаловалась на то, что ей негде хранить всю свою одежду, и на то, что её окно не выходит на солнечную сторону.

— Я лягу тут? — уточнил он, неопределённо кивая на пол перед собой.

— Как хочешь, — махнула рукой Юнсин, падая на кровать, на которой лежал включенный ноутбук. — Так чего пришёл? Не спится?

— Не могу уснуть один, — оправдываясь, пробормотал Хаотин, бросил подушку на пол, расстелил одеяло и улёгся на него, укрываясь пледом.

— Кошмары? — переспросила Юнсин, чуть свешиваясь с кровати.

Хаотин неопределённо пожал плечами, натягивая плед повыше, так, что из-за его края виднелись только его покрасневшие усталые глаза. У него не было сил объяснять что-то, он чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным для этого. На самом деле ему, конечно, не снились кошмары, но если Юнсин решила так, то он не собирался углубляться в объяснения. Главное, что она разрешила ему остаться, пусть даже и на прохладном полу. Обогревателя у неё в комнате не было, но Хаотину всё равно казалось, что там куда теплее, чем в его собственной.

— Можешь лечь со мной, — вдруг предложила Юнсин и похлопала ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. — Я смотрю «Мир женатой пары». Можем посмотреть вместе. Хочешь?

Хаотин снова пожал плечами, но, когда Юнсин вопросительно приподняла бровь и снова похлопала ладонью по кровати, не задумываясь, шмыгнул к ней. Они оба облокотились на стену, прижавшись плечом к плечу и укрывшись одним пледом. Юнсин вытащила наушник из правого уха и протянула его Хаотину. Её голова осторожно склонилась к его плечу, и Хаотин легонько приобнял её, снимая видео с паузы.

Хаотин уже видел эту дораму, уже давно, настолько, что он и не помнил толком, о чём она была. Картинки на экране сменяли одна другую, его глаза бегали по субтитрам, цепляясь за отдельные слова, но так и не улавливая общего смысла. Это было не так уж и важно, в конце концов, его мало интересовало происходящее с актёрами. Взъерошенные волосы Юнсин щекотали его лицо, и это было даже немного приятно. Они редко проводили время вместе, можно было даже сказать, что они с сестрой и вовсе не были близки, но сейчас её присутствие в сочетании с тихой речью на корейском, льющейся ему в уши, казалось почти спасительно успокаивающим.

Ему пришло в голову, что неплохо было бы выбраться куда-то с Босяном в ближайшее время. У них давно не было возможности побыть только вдвоём. С Юнсин он не был рядом и того дольше — оно и было понятно, Хаотин ведь почти не был дома в последнее время, а не разговаривал с сестрой, кажется, добрые несколько месяцев. Она, наверное, должна была задремать в какой-то момент, но история семейной пары, проходящей через бракоразводный процесс, видимо, действительно её интересовала, и её золотисто-карие глаза оставались всё такими же широко открытыми, сколько бы времени ни проходило.

В конечном счёте он уснул первым, и его рука, осторожно обернувшаяся вокруг сестры, расслабилась и упала вниз. Хаотин не был уверен, что сможет заснуть сидя, но всё же заснул, привалившись к младшей сестрёнке. Его сон был поверхностным и некрепким, но, по крайней мере, это было хотя бы чем-то, и, проваливаясь в царство Морфея, Хаотин был безумно благодарен тому, что Юнсин разрешила ему остаться на ночь с собой. На узкой кровати вдвоём было удивительно тесно, но в тот момент они оба были готовы к некоторым неудобствам. Юнсин, прижимающаяся к нему сбоку, казалась такой крошечной — она и была крошечной, в общем-то, — и Хаотин занимал большую часть места. Ноги, которые ему приходилось поджимать под себя, быстро затекли, но и это было терпимо. По крайней мере у него был тёплый родной человек рядом.

Утром Хаотин проснулся первым, осторожно убрал голову сестрёнки со своего плеча, убрал ноутбук с чужих коленей, переложил Юнсин на кровать как следует, стараясь не потревожить её сон, натянул на неё одеяло повыше и вышел из комнаты, осторожно притворив за собой дверь. На часах было ещё совсем раннее утро, так что Хаотин решил, что родители, скорее всего, тоже всё ещё спят. Быстро заскочив в душ и переодевшись из растянутой старой пижамы в обычную одежду, он поспешил ретироваться. У него были дела, и хотя ему не слишком хотелось ими заниматься, он чувствовал, что это едва ли вопрос выбора.

Он оставил Юнсин сообщение на случай, если она начнёт искать его. Вряд ли она начала бы, конечно же, но Хаотин решил, что, наверное, предупредить её будет по крайней мере уместно.

На улице уже давно рассвело в тот момент, когда Хаотин, перекинув через плечо конец шарфа, запрыгнул в первый же пришедший на остановку автобус. Дом, где жили близнецы, был далеко, почти в сорока минутах езды, и по пути Хаотин успел позвонить Сяэню. Тот обычно просыпался совсем рано, в районе половины шестого, так что трубку он взял почти сразу же. Его голос звучал неплохо, не сонным даже, так что Хаотин позволил себе немного улыбнуться, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу, за которым мелькал утопающий в зелени Тайбэй.

После случившегося Сяэня никогда не оставляли одного дольше, чем на несколько минут. Обычно с ним был брат, мать или Гаочунь, но вчера Сядэ попросил Хаотина провести утром с Сяэнем, и тот не смог отказаться. «Я буду минут через двадцать, хорошо?» — пробормотал Хаотин на выдохе и слегка улыбнулся, понимая, что Сяэнь эту улыбку, конечно, не увидит. Сяэнь пробормотал невнятное согласие в ответ и следующие десять минут сетовал на гиперопеку со стороны Сядэ и матери. Хаотин, в общем-то, и так всё понимал, но продолжил слушать чужие жалобы, понимая, что это самое меньшее, что он может сделать. Хаотин понимал, что тому тяжело, и что постоянный душащий контроль его порядком угнетает, и одновременно с тем прекрасно понимал, почему семья Сяэня настолько печётся о нём. Он чувствовал, что находится на обеих сторонах одновременно, и это выматывало, хотя и давало увидеть более полную картину, чем кто-либо ещё.

В доме близнецов его встретил Сядэ, возящийся в завтраком на троих, и Сяэнь, сидящий за столом в своём кресле и читающий какую-то книгу. Хаотин всё ещё не привык видеть его таким, спокойным, с пледом на коленях и книгой в руках. В последнее время он не стригся, надеялся, наверное, что отросшие волосы закроют то место на голове, где их сбрили во время операции, и его волосы были собраны в неаккуратный пучок на затылке, который вместе с креслом и пледом добавлял ему добрых пять лет возраста.

— Оладьи? — поинтересовался Хаотин, заглядывая за плечо Сядэ.

— Оладьи, — кивнул он в ответ. — Я уйду только на пару часов, ладно? Позавтракайте, позанимайтесь своими делами, всё такое. Я скоро вернусь.

— Всё будет нормально, мы уже большие мальчики, — фыркнул Хаотин, падая на стул рядом с Сяэнем. — Спасибо за оладушки.

— Достань мне клубничного джема, — попросил Сяэнь чуть капризно, дёргая Хаотина за рукав. — Он там, на верхнем ящике. Сядэ до него не достаёт.

Хаотин фыркнул, поднимался на ноги и подошёл к шкафчикам слева от раковины. Банка с джемом стояла наверху, так высоко, что даже Хаотину пришлось подняться на носки, чтобы зацепить её самыми кончиками пальцев. «Кто ставит её туда?» — подумал он, с трудом хватая банку и ставя её на стол рядом с Сяэнем. Сядэ закончил с оладьями через несколько минут, натянуто улыбнулся, ставя дымящуюся тарелку на стол, и потом обратился к Хаотину:

— Насчёт лекарств… — вздохнул он, указывая на большой блистер, лежащий на полке рядом с аптечкой, ровно на той высоте, где Сяэнь ни за что бы не смог достать его самостоятельно.

— Я знаю, что мне принимать и когда, — с лёгким раздражением прервал его Сяэнь. — А-Хао — не моя сиделка, если ты не заметил.

— Там всё подписано по дням и приёмам пищи, я еще с вечера разложил, разберёшься, — игнорируя брата, продолжил Сядэ, смотря только на Хаотина. — Не забудь, хорошо? Я приду к одиннадцати и возьму его на терапию, заодно подброшу тебя к Сигу, если тебе нужно, или домой, или куда ещё…

— Разберусь, — отмахнулся Хаотин. — Сяэнь не ребёнок, и я тоже.

— Конечно, да, конечно, — тихо пробормотал в ответ Сядэ, ещё раз бессмысленно кивнул на блистер у аптечки и вышел из кухни.

Хлопнула одна дверь, другая, топот голых ног сменился топотом кроссовок, пиликнули ворота, а спустя секунду послышался звук заводящегося двигателя. Хаотин подумал, что вся болтовня Сядэ про экологию сошла на нет, и это вызвало у него слегка грустную улыбку, которую, конечно, заметил Сяэнь.

Хаотин наложил завтрак им обоим, помог Сяэню устроиться у стола поудобнее, налил ему чая с травами, а себе — кофе.

— У вас тоже настоящего молока нет? — спросил Хаотин, открывая чужой холодильник и испуская тяжёлый долгий вздох.

— Ты единственный человек без непереносимости лактозы, которого я знаю, — фыркнул очень тихо Сяэнь, закатывая глаза. — Нужно было только для тебя одного держать бутылку? Разбавь кофе овсяным, оно не такое уж и плохое.

— Не тебе судить, — отозвался Хаотин, но всё же долил чашку молоком. — Что-нибудь ещё хочешь?

— Нет, я не особенно голоден, — вздохнул Сяэнь, притягивая к себе тарелку с оладьями и тут же поливая их густым клубничным джемом.

Они ели в молчании, сидя рядом друг с другом и поглощая пышные круглые оладьи, которые сделал для них Сядэ. Хаотин раньше не знал, что он умеет настолько хорошо готовить. Может и не умел даже, но ему пришлось научиться сейчас — Хаотин не знал и предпочитал не думать об этом, надеясь, что так будет чуть проще. Оладьи таяли на языке, и хотя джем был слишком сладким, почти до отвратительной приторности, Хаотину это даже нравилось.

— А-Дэ отлично готовит, да? — спросил он, делая большой глоток кофе.

— Сойдёт, — пожал плечами Сяэнь, закрывая глаза и откидываясь назад. — Принесёшь мне мои таблетки?

Хаотин кивнул, снова поднявшись на ноги и взяв большой блистер. Он открыл маленький ящичек, на который был приклеен стикер с надписью «суббота, после завтрака», и опустошил его в специальный медицинский стаканчик. Таблеток было пугающе много, настолько, что Хаотин едва сдержался от того, чтобы растянуть лицо в выражении испуга напополам с удивлением. Сяэнь выпил их все разом, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову.

— Как твоя шея? — спросил Хаотин, смотря на чужую запрокинутую голову.

— Нормально, — неуверенно отозвался Сяэнь. — В смысле я же уже без ошейника и всё такое, так что всё должно быть неплохо.

— Выглядишь неплохо.

— Смеёшься? — приподнял бровь Сяэнь почти издевательски и улыбнулся.

Это было так странно — все вокруг Сяэня выглядели разбитыми, а он снова казался нормальным, таким, каким он и был раньше, разве что с дополнением в виде инвалидного кресла и чуть более грустного и усталого взгляда. Первое время, конечно, всё было иначе, но даже к относительной видимости «нормы» Сяэнь вернулся куда быстрее остальных. Для него это, наверное, было естественно, всё же он умудрился прожить несколько лет с клинической депрессией так, что никто вокруг даже и не заподозрил, что что-то не так. Должно быть, Сяэнь был тем человеком, внутреннее состояние которого большую часть времени едва ли имело какое-то явное внешнее проявление.

— Прости, — вздохнул Хаотин, прикрывая глаза. — Ты наелся?

— Угу.

— Я тогда уберу посуду. Чем ты обычно занимаешься после завтрака? — поинтересовался Хаотин, и Сядэ неопределённо пожал плечами, не зная, что ему и ответить.

— Не то чтобы мне есть, что делать, — пробормотал Сядэ. — Обычно учусь, но сегодня же суббота. Посмотрим кино?

— Если хочешь, — вздохнул Хаотин. — У тебя есть ноутбук? Или просто по телевизору посмотрим? Сейчас утро, но по кабельному наверняка что-то идёт. Какая-нибудь супергеройская лабуда, знаешь.

— «Лабуда»? — переспросил Сяэнь и тихо рассмеялся себе под нос. — Тебе же вроде нравились фильмы Марвел, а сейчас уже нет?

— Я не против, — пожал плечами Хаотин, убирая последнюю тарелку в посудомоечную машину и ставя остатки оладий в холодильник. — Идём, включим что-нибудь.

В гостиной их дома был большой диван, длинный и в сочетании с общей обстановкой чем-то напоминающий картинку из журнала с рекламой дизайна интерьеров. Хаотин не очень любил приходить к близнецам именно по этой причине — их дом куда больше походил не на настоящий дом, а на рекламку, стерильную и настолько начисто вылизанную, что находиться в ней было слегка некомфортно. Он опустился было на диван, но тут же поднялся на ноги, поймав удивлённо-издевательский взгляд сидящего в кресле Сяэня.

— Давай, бери меня на руки, — фыркнул он, закатывая глаза. — Я тоже хочу лежать на диване.

Хаотин осторожно подхватил его под колени и спину и помог ему пересесть на диван. Сяэнь, в общем-то, наверное, мог бы сделать этот один-единственный шаг и сам, но Хаотин не был против того, чтобы помочь ему с этим. Сяэнь устроился на подушках напротив Хаотина, так, что его ноги лежали на чужих коленях, и сам выбрал первый попавшийся фильм из тех, что транслировали по кабельному. Это была какая-то романтическая комедия, кажется, что-то с Эмилией Кларк, одетой в цветные гольфы и нелепый свитер. Хаотин не думал, что Сяэню нравятся подобные фильмы, но, может быть, им просто нужно было убить немного времени вдвоём.

Он хотел бы спросить Сяэня о многом, и о личном, и о поверхностном, но между ними висела тяжёлая неловкость, избавиться от которой Хаотин не решался. Сяэнь, кажется, был не особенно заинтересован тем, что происходило на экране. Он чуть улыбался, но его взгляд даже не фокусировался толком на картинке, словно бы скользя сквозь неё. Минут через двадцать после того, как они начали смотреть фильм, и на экране появилась девушка в алом платье, Сяэнь легонько потянулся рукой и дотронулся до ладони Хаотина, лежащей у него на коленях.

— М? — спросил Хаотин, приподнимая бровь, и Сяэнь в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Хочу перелечь. Можем лечь как ложки? — попросил А-Энь.

Не то чтобы в этом пожелании было что-то слишком уж странное. Они всё же были близкими друзьями, да и сам Хаотин, как чересчур тактильный человек, очень любил виснуть на своих друзьях, обнимать их и тискать.

— Да, конечно, — вздохнул он, и в следующую секунду Сядэ, чуть морщась от неудобства и лёгкой боли в ногах, скользнул ему под бок, устраиваясь головой на чужом предплечье. Его отросшие волосы ткнулись Хаотину в нос, и тот осторожно убрал их в сторону.

От Сяэня пахло больницей, хотя его и выписали почти месяц назад. Едва заметно фантомно пахло антисептиком, свежими бинтами и лекарствами — от его бледной шелушащейся кожи до сечённых тонких волос.

— Тебе нужно покраситься в пшеничный, — вздохнул Хаотин, перехватывая Сяэня за живот и легонько сжимая. — У тебя волосы как солома стали. В следующий раз принесу тебе шампунь для повреждённых волос.

— Знаешь, как-то не до этого было, — пробормотал Сяэнь и чуть сжал своей ладонью чужую, лежащую у него на животе. — Совсем плохо?

— Нет, нормально. Ты хорошо выглядишь, на самом деле, — ответил ему Хаотин. — Лучше, чем я думал.

— Вот уж комплимент, — фыркнул Сяэнь, и они снова замолчали на несколько долгих минут.

Он тоже похудел, должно быть, из-за нервов и больничной еды, но не так сильно, как Сядэ. По крайней мере, обнимая его, Хаотин не мог прощупать все рёбра. Сяэнь всё ещё был одет в пижаму, пошло-шёлковую и чёрную, но ему шло, и обнимать его было неожиданно приятно несмотря на запах лекарств, заметный шрам на голове, едва прикрытый волосами, и лёгкую сыпь на задней стороне шеи.

— Вы с Гаочунем тоже так лежите, когда он приходит? — спросил он у Сяэня, и тот тут же повернул голову, чуть хмурясь.

— Нет конечно, — фыркнул Сяэнь. — Он мой парень, ты мой друг.

— И что, со своим парнем ты не лежишь в позе ложечек? — приподнимая бровь, поинтересовался Хаотин.

— Лежу, только его рука обычно у меня в штанах, — приглушённо рассмеялся Сяэнь.

— Прямо тут, на диване? — слегка по-издевательски уточнил Хаотин, и Сяэнь в ответ слегка ударил его по рукам. — Думаю, мне этого знать было не надо.

— Не надо было, — тихо отозвался Сяэнь и чуть двинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Хаотин обнял бы его крепче или даже поцеловал в плечо или шею, как он мог целовать Босяна или Сядэ, но не стал. Между ними оставалась какая-то дистанция, пусть небольшая, но всё же дистанция, нарушить которую Хаотине просто не смел.

— У вас с Гаочунем всё хорошо? — уточнил он, утыкаясь носом в чужие сухие волосы.

— Вроде бы, — невнятно отозвался Сяэнь. — Он надо мной, конечно, как наседка, но ему я прощаю, он милый. Раздражает, конечно, но, наверное, я со временем привыкну к тому, что он надо мной квохчет.

— Хорошо, если он заботится о тебе как следует, — вздохнул Хаотин, вдыхая запах чужих волос ещё раз.

— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Сяэнь. — Мне даже неудобно. Он всё время со мной, не думаю, что он успевает учиться. Не успевает же, да?

— Что-то в этом роде. Он недавно провалил тест по английскому, вроде как, — ответил Хаотин. — Но всё будет нормально, я думаю.

— Нормально, — с лёгким кивком пробормотал Сяэнь. — Гаочунь сказал, что если мне станет получше, то мы поедем в Гонконг в августе, может быть, на неделю или на пять дней. Было бы здорово, да? Всегда хотел туда слетать.

— Надеюсь, всё получится, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Так между вами всё нормально?

— Полный порядок, — улыбнулся едва заметно Сяэнь. — Мы… всё хорошо. Он меня любит.

— Даже так? — Хаотин задумчиво потрепал край его пижамной рубашки. — Можно спросить, вы уже долго вместе? Не отвечай, если не хочешь.

Сяэнь снова пожал плечами, и Хаотин, переведя взгляд на его отражение в оконном стекле, увидел, как тот непроизвольно нахмурился, словно о чём-то задумываясь.

— Давно, я уже не помню даже, — наконец ответил Сяэнь. — Наверное, года два с половиной? Я забыл про нашу годовщину, если честно. Не думаю, что Гаочунь будет злиться, если я забуду про подарки и всё такое.

— Нет, конечно не будет, — вздохнул Хаотин, и Сяэнь чуть улыбнулся.

Два с половиной года — это было чертовски много. У Хаотина никогда в жизни не было отношений, которые длились бы даже примерно настолько же долго. Он думал, что, может быть, речь шла о нескольких месяцах, полугоде максимум, а уж точно не о времени, исчисляющемся годами.

— И вы всё это время встречались? Или поначалу всё было… по-дружески? — уточнил Хаотин.

— Да нет, — вздохнул Сяэнь. — То есть, как сказать… Мы конечно с младшей школы дружили с ним, но ты ведь не про это? Он меня ещё в десятом классе позвал погулять и сказал там, что я ему нравлюсь.

— И почему вы нам так ничего и не сказали за два с половиной года? Ладно я или Сунь Бо, но почему ты ничего не сказал Сядэ? Он, по-моему, только в ноябре или декабре что-то понял, — пробормотал Хаотин, и Сяэнь невнятно промычал что-то в ответ.

Его русые ресницы задрожали.

— Глупо получилось, да? — тихо спросил он. — Я почему-то так боялся, что вы плохо отреагируете. Гаочунь говорил, что всё будет нормально, но я ему так и не поверил. Забавно, что в конечном счёте оказалось, что вы трое все тоже по парням. Как ты там сказал Сядэ? «Пансексуальная солидарность»?

— Пансексуальная солидарность, — кивнул Хаотин, чуть улыбаясь. — Всё хорошо.

— Разве? — чуть помолчав, спросил у него Сяэнь, и лёгкой улыбки больше не было на его лице.

Хаотин вздохнул. Он не знал, как говорить с Сяэнем, и почему-то их короткая беседа напоминала минное поле. Он едва ли понимал, что ему сказать и как ему ответить. Сяэнь был странным, то улыбчивым, то задумчивым, и хотя тягучая горечь не исчезала из его глаз, предсказать его реакцию было невозможно. Он играл, изображал что-то, и Хаотин не решался спросить, к чему всё это.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Хаотин. — Нет, наверное?

— Нет, — подтвердил Сяэнь. — Ты знал, что побочный эффект от антидепрессантов — это усиление суицидальных мыслей?

Хаотин тихо хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Угу.

— Забавно даже, — вздохнул Сяэнь. — Сядэ с мамой попрятали от меня всё колюще-режущее, и лекарства убрали туда, где я не достану, поставили блокировку на окна, защёлки на розетки, даже чёртовы моющие средства поставили на верхние полки. Думают, что я выпью литр кондиционера для белья, что ли?

Его голос звучал надломлено и одновременно с тем по-издевательски и раздражённо.

— Мне жаль, — поджал губы Хаотин и тихо выдохнул. — Так надо.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Сяэнь. — Мне даже сейчас хочется что-то с тобой сделать, если честно. Представляешь? Они знают, вот и не разрешают мне оставаться одному даже на десять минут. Чёрт, я даже не могу их в этом винить всерьёз, потому что… Чёрт.

— Понимаю. Дыши, ты слишком быстро тараторишь, — вздохнул Хаотин и ласково погладил его по спине.

Пара на экране о чём-то ругалась, но ни Хаотин, ни Сяэнь даже не пытались следить за происходящим. Опустив глаза, Хаотин посмотрел на чужую кожу, видную из-за чужой задравшейся рубашки. На его коже под рёбрами виднелась заметная красноватая сыпь.

— Это побочный эффект от таблеток, — вздохнул Сяэнь, проследив за чужим взглядом. — Ничего, она не заразная.

— Не так и плохо выглядит, — пробормотал Хаотин.

Сяэнь тихо рассмеялся, откидывая голову на чужое плечо. Кадык на его горле едва заметно дрожал, с потрохами выдавая его внутреннее состояние, и Хаотин не нашёл ничего лучше, чем осторожно погладить чужую спину, понимая, что вряд ли подобный крошечный жест что-то изменит.

— Пароксетин? — поинтересовался он тихо.

— Нет, сертралин, — покачал головой Сяэнь. — Мне сказали, что если никакого результата не будет, то придется попробовать что-то другое. Не знаю, сколько нужно ждать.

— Хотя бы три месяца, — пробормотал Хаотин. — А лучше четыре. Тебе станет лучше, всё будет лучше. Лекарства… они и вправду помогают, тебе просто нужно дать им достаточно времени.

— Говоришь так, как будто на своей шкуре про это знаешь, — заметил Сяэнь, но больше ничего не сказал, только вздохнул тихо и прижался к плечу Хаотина чуть крепче.

— Это сложно, — пожал плечами Хаотин и тихо вздохнул.

Сяэнь лежал очень тихо, не двигаясь почти, и его выдавало только неровное дыхание и прерывистое движение грудной клетки под ладонью Хаотина. Чем-то он был похож на куклу, и Хаотин не хотел видеть его таким — слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как ровно так же неживо выглядел Сядэ, сидя на диване в больнице, — но и не знал, может ли он что-то с этим делать. Чужая душа была потёмками, а если речь шла о Сяэне, то Хаотин и вовсе не представлял, как подступиться к подобному человеку.

Когда он сам был в подобной ситуации, никто не мог даже близко подобраться к нему. Хотя кому он врал? Он никогда не был в подобном положении. Да, он думал о том, чтобы покончить с собой, да, он сидел в ванне с пригоршней таблеток, но он так и не перешёл черту, отделяющую суицидальные мысли от суицида. А Сяэнь сделал это и теперь был вынужден жить, принимая последствия собственного решения. Хаотин не представлял, как он мог делать это, как мог терпеть и изображать жизнерадостность, каждый день лицом к лицу встречаясь со случившемся.

— Ты мог бы сказать нам, ты знаешь? — прошелестел Хаотин, чуть сжимая чужое плечо ладонью и заставляя Сяэня повернуть голову в свою сторону. — Ты мог бы сказать Сядэ. Или мне. Я бы попробовал помочь.

— Нет, — Сяэнь покачал головой. — Вряд ли бы это что-то изменило. Даже не вряд ли. Это ничего не изменило бы.

— Почему? — спросил Хаотин, и так зная ответ, и Сяэнь тихо рассмеялся.

— Так говорит мой психиатр, — пробормотал Сяэнь. — Вряд ли дружеская поддержка исправила бы дисбаланс химических веществ у меня в мозгах.

— Вряд ли, — пробормотал Хаотин, кивая. — Но почему? Почему так?

— Не знаю, — тихо и чуть виновато отозвался Сяэнь. — Мне было очень плохо. Я позвонил в телефон доверия, но там не брали трубку, а потом в другой, но там, кажется, сидел какой-то грубый оператор, который сказал, что они таким не занимаются, и не дал мне договорить. Может быть, я набрал не тот номер? Было так плохо, а потом стало ещё хуже. Я не думал, что будет так плохо.

— Хотел почувствовать себя лучше? — уточнил Хаотин, но Сяэнь только покачал головой.

— Хотел, чтобы всё закончилось. Чтобы больно больше не было, — вздохнул Сяэнь ещё более тихо и виновато. — Всё так навалилось. Не знаю. В школе всё было дерьмово, и Сядэ со мной не разговаривал, и мама с папой разводятся, кажется, хотя они мне ничего и не говорят насчёт этого, но почему-то говорят Сядэ, и… Не знаю, мы поругались с Гаочунем из-за того, что я не хотел говорить вам, что мы встречаемся, и он на меня накричал, и я на него тоже, и… Звучит так глупо, да? Ещё фармацевт в аптеке на меня сорвалась, когда я не мог найти мелочь, и… Это всё ещё глупее звучит, да? То есть… мне всё кажется, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, что всё было нормально, что я просто бешусь и пытаюсь привлечь к себе внимание. Но мне так больно. Мне было так больно, А-Хао, и сейчас всё ещё больно. Я всё надеюсь, что таблетки помогут, но мне как будто только хуже. Я знаю, что так должно быть, и что лекарства и терапия сразу не подействуют, но…

— Тш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Хаотин, обнимая его крепче и прижимая к своей груди. — Они обязательно подействуют, ты только подожди немного, ладно? Мы все будем с тобой, пока тебе не станет лучше. Я здесь. Я тебя держу.

Сяэнь коротко всхлипнул, но так и не расплакался. Должно быть, это было слишком не в его стиле. Может быть, ему было слишком тяжело для того, чтобы плакать.

— Мне страшно, — пробормотал Сяэнь очень сбивчиво, цепляясь пальцами за чужое предплечье, на котором он лежал. — Я так боюсь, что всё так и останется, что я останусь там, где сейчас, в доме без колюще-режущих предметов и с задвижками на окнах, и что я не буду ходить, и что мне никогда не разрешат оставаться одному, и за мной будут смотреть как за ребёнком, и…

— Эй, всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе произнёс Хаотин. — Я здесь.

Сяэнь невнятно шмыгнул носом.

— Я здесь, — повторил Хаотин. — Дыши глубже.

— Мы можем позвонить Гаочуню, пожалуйста? — прерывисто попросил Сяэнь, и Хаотин тут же кивнул.

— Конечно. Хочешь видеозвонок? — уточнил Хаотин, и получил ещё несколько нервных кивков. — Сейчас. Идём, давай сядем? Может быть, умоешься?

Сяэнь покачал головой, давая Хаотину помочь себе сесть ровно, и порывисто утёр чуть влажное лицо краем рукава. Его глаза, ставшие блёкло-карими, влажно блестели, но Хаотин подумал, что в этом, в общем-то, нет ничего странного.

***

Сяэнь и Гаочунь были милой парой, в тот самом отвратительном смысле, когда у окружающих при их виде появлялся неприятный сладкий привкус во рту. По крайней мере он появился у Хаотина, пока он сидел, поддерживая Сяэня, слушая чужой разговор по видеосвязи и то и дело осторожно поглаживая чужую спину с выступающими позвонками.

Он никогда не замечал этого за Сяэнем раньше, но он говорил с Гаочунем удивительно тихим голосом, мягким и непривычно ласковым. Так говорили с детьми, понижая голос почти до нежного лепета, и даже предложения он составлял немного иначе. Хаотин не представлял, что Сяэнь может говорить вот так, то и дело облизывая губы и округляя звуки. И Гаочунь тоже говорил иначе, мягко, будто Сяэнь был чем-то безумно хрупким и требующим самого бережного обращения. В общем-то, в его нынешнем состоянии Сяэнь таким и был.

Они не говорили ни о чём важном — Гаочунь шёл по улице, и на экране за его головой были видны зеленеющие ветви деревьев и заборы домов, мимо которых он проходил. Он рассказывал что-то о собаке, которая увязалась за ним на улице, о том, что в этом районе города пахло запахом едва прошедшего дождя, и что какие-то деревья цвели, и что он очень скучал по Сяэню и надеялся, что они увидятся сегодня вечером. Сяэнь тоже говорил о ерунде: о комедии, которую они смотрели с Хаотином, о том, что они ели на завтрак, о том, что ему снилось, и, конечно, о том, что он тоже скучал. Хаотин думал, что в какой-то момент они и вовсе перейдут с человеческого разговора на влюблённое голубиное воркование.

Хаотин не знал точно, сколько они проболтали, может быть, двадцать минут или полчаса, но к концу их разговора Сяэнь выглядел куда спокойнее, и оставшееся время до того, как вернулся Сядэ, они провели на диване, всё так же лежа в позе ложек и убивая время за досматриванием той же романтической комедии. Хаотин остался с ними до обеда, но в присутствии Сядэ Сяэнь был далеко не таким откровенным и большую часть времени он и вовсе молчал. На прощание Хаотин поцеловал их обоих — Сяэня в лоб, а Сядэ в уголок губ, — ушёл домой.

Под «домой» он подразумевал дом Сигу, конечно же. Туда за последние месяцы уже перекочевала изрядная часть его вещей, да и желания идти в родительский дом у него совершенно не было. Юнсин ответила на его сообщение, назвав его идиотом, и Хаотин не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем послать ей какой-то издевательский стикер в виде кролика.

К тому моменту, когда Хаотин вернулся в квартиру Сигу, младший готовил обед, держа в одной руке деревянную лопатку, а в другой — учебник по математике. Он улыбнулся Хаотину приветливо, но неожиданно устало. Хаотин сразу же почувствовал волну беспокойства, прошившую его с ног до головы. Осторожно приподняв чужое лицо за подбородок, Хаотин посмотрел Сигу в глаза на секунду или другую, чувствуя лёгкую жалость при виде не слишком глубоких, но всё же заметных мешков у него под глазами.

— Всё равно плохо спал? — вздохнул Хаотин, сбрасывая рюкзак на пол и садясь рядом с Сигу.

— Я, кажется, слишком привык к тебе, — слегка виновато улыбнувшись, пробормотал Сигу. — Без тебя было как-то холодно. Останешься сегодня?

— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Что готовишь?

— Овощи со свининой, — отозвался Сигу. — Уже почти готово, хочешь попробовать?

Сигу протянул ему немного овощей на кончике лопатки. Было неплохо.

— Может быть ещё соли? — предложил Хаотин, и Сигу согласно кивнул.

— Хочешь сейчас поесть или чуть позже? — спросил Сигу, и сам пробуя немного, и удовлетворённо улыбаясь. — Я обычно не готовлю мясо, но вроде всё совсем неплохо. Хотя у тебя лучше получается, конечно…

— Я приготовлю ужин, — вздохнул Хаотин, наклоняясь для того, чтобы поцеловать Сигу в висок. — Поедим позже, не против?

— Не против, — улыбнулся Сигу, убирая сотейник с плитки в сторону. — Иди сюда, м?

Хаотин усмехнулся себе под нос, притягивая Сигу к себе поближе, утыкаясь носом в его волосы, всё так же пахнущие дешёвым шампунем. Они не виделись меньше суток, но Хаотин уже чувствовал острую тоску по нему, а от того слегка обнимать его сейчас, дотрагиваться до его узкой спины и и тонкой шеи, казалось почти исцеляющим. Ему вдруг подумалось, что он хотел бы, чтобы Сигу надел такую же пижаму, какая была на Сяэне сегодня утром, шёлковую, тонкую и чёрную. Это, конечно было бы чертовски пошло и как-то глупо даже, но он представил на секунду контраст чужой оливковой кожи с чёрным шёлком, и это изображение словно огнём выжгло у него на сетчатке.

— О чём ты задумался? — спросил Сигу, убирая чужие волосы со лба в сторону. — Ты где-то витаешь в последнее время.

— Ничего такого, — вздохнул Хаотин, возвращаясь взглядом к лицу Сигу. — Соскучился по тебе.

— О чём-то грязном думаешь, да? — приподняв бровь, спросил Сигу, и по выражению его лица стало понятно, что он почти наверняка тоже думает о чём-то не слишком приличном.

— Может быть, — не стал отрицать Хаотин и легонько чмокнул Сигу к нос. — Мы же решили пообедать позже, так?

Сигу закатил глаза, как бы говоря, что ну вот, опять, но тут же ухмыльнулся и одним длинным движением стащил с себя футболку.

— Сиди тихо и не дёргайся, — слегка смущённо пробормотал Сигу, стягивая с себя и шорты вместе с боксёрами и тут же забираясь Хаотину на колени. — Я серьёзно.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Хаотин, поднимая руки в извиняющемся жесте. — Не знал, что ты из любителей командовать.

— Хочу попробовать кое-что, — вздохнул Сигу.

Смазка лежала на краю стола, так что Сигу дотянулся до неё и сразу же вылил себе на ладонь приличное количество. Он любил, когда всё было мокрым и очень хорошо скользило, и у Хаотина от влажных хлюпающих звуков, которые издавало тело Сигу, голова шла кругом. Из-за регулярного секса Сигу раскрывался довольно легко, и через минуту или две он уже спокойно насаживался на три пальца, прижавшись лбом к чужому плечу и шумно дыша Хаотину в шею.

Хаотин не распускал рук, как его и просили, хотя ему и очень хотелось обхватить Сигу за поясницу и заменить чужие пальцы внутри своими. Смазка капала из Сигу на джинсы Хаотина, но он, даже зная, насколько сложно будет её оттирать, не мог позволить себе даже самую каплю беспокоиться об этом. Сигу влажно всхлипнул, прижимаясь губами к шее Хаотина, а потом и вовсе прикусил его кожу, недостаточно сильно, чтобы прокусить, но достаточно для того, чтобы оставить лёгкий розоватый след.

— Эй, не кусайся, — улыбнулся Хаотин и легонько боднул Сигу головой. — Это твой план? Мастурбировать, сидя у меня на коленях?

— Нет, — ударил его не испачканной в смазке рукой в плечо Сигу и закрыл глаза. — Хотя если бы я хотел, то мог бы.

— Ты вроде не любитель мучить других? — подняв бровь, уточнил Хаотин, и Сигу снова его легонько ударил.

— Сиди спокойно, — прошептал он и втолкнул пальцы в себя ещё глубже, до самых костяшек. Его голос сорвался. — У тебя есть презервативы в рюкзаке? Достань.

— Я ведь даже не сказал, что они у меня есть, — начал было Хаотин, но лукавое выражение чужого лица было слишком красноречивым для того, чтобы он продолжил дразнить.

Презервативы и правда были в рюкзаке, и, стоило ему их достать, как Сигу требовательно вырвал пачку из его рук. Его пальцы плохо его слушались, но он умудрился расстегнуть штаны на Хаотине и одновременно разорвать упаковку презерватива. У Хаотина стояло от одного только зрелища Сигу, ласкающего себя и покачивающегося на своих пальцах, а теперь, когда чужие маленькие руки раскатывали латекс по его члену, он почти боялся, что кончит просто от этого.

— Мне полагается оставаться одетым? — уточнил он, и Сигу в ответ тихо фыркнул, несколько раз провёл ладонью по чужому члену от головки до основания, и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Хаотин всё же стянул свои джинсы чуть ниже, чтобы Сигу было немного удобнее, на что младший только закатил глаза. Вздохнув, он устроился поудобнее, прижал головку чужого члена к своей дырочке, закусил губу и опустился вниз, до тех пор, пока его ягодицы не прижались к чужим бёдрам.

— Ты же вроде говорил, что тебе не нравится эта поза? — уточнил Хаотин, отпуская себя и наконец обнимая устроившегося у него на коленях Сигу обеими руками.

— Я же вроде еще сказал, чтобы ты не дёргался? — передразнил его Сигу, чуть вздыхая и слегка двигая бёдрами, словно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

Хаотин усмехнулся в ответ и кивнул, не убирая рук с чужой голой узкой спины, но и не дёргаясь, как Сигу и просил. Они сидели не двигаясь минуту или две, пока Хаотин легонько гладил Сигу по спине, от лопаток до поясницы, а сам Сигу медленно перебирал пальцами чужие волосы, то и дело слегка потягивая за выбирающиеся прядки. Он думал, что Сигу нужно время для того, чтобы привыкнуть к растяжению и наполненности, но то, что даже спустя несколько минут Сигу всё так же не двигался, заставило его слегка волноваться.

— Всё хорошо? — переспросил он, поднимая чужое лицо, чтобы заглянуть Сигу в глаза. — Неудобно? Тяжело? Ещё смазки?

— Замолчи, — фыркнул Сигу, так и не двигаясь с места. — Всё нормально.

— То есть и полагается, что мы будем просто сидеть? — уточнил Хаотин, и Сигу кивнул, приподнимая брови.

— Да, — вздохнул он. — Я это видел в одном веб-комиксе, подумал, что хочу попробовать. Так что сиди тихо и не пытайся меня двигать.

— Мне полагается читать книжку и думать о вечном? — поинтересовался Хаотин, и Сигу, сидящий на нём, только пожал плечами.

— Можешь посмотреть фильм на телефоне, — серьёзно предложил он, снова чуть двигая бёдрами. — Эй, если не хочешь, то ладно, можем просто трахнуться. Надо было у тебя спросить, прежде чем делать, да?

— Эй, — вздохнул Хаотин, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. — Всё окей. Ты же не игры с асфиксией захотел попробовать, а просто…

— Посидеть у тебя на коленях с членом внутри? — фыркнул Сигу в ответ и снова опустил голову к чужому плечу. — Я просто скучал по тебе. Можем вот так посидеть чуть-чуть?

— Конечно, — кивнул Хаотин. — Только не очень долго. А то будет больно после.

Сигу вздохнул, ещё раз на пробу двинул бёдрами и успокоенно расслабился, растекаясь в объятии Хаотина.

— Ты так уже пробовал? — уточнил он, сглатывая. — Раз так говоришь.

— Что-то подобное, — пожал плечами Хаотин, решив не углубляться в эту тему. — Минут десять, хорошо?

— Боже, ладно, — пробормотал Сигу, прижимаясь губами к шее Хаотина.

Они сидели так ещё долго, дольше десяти минут, потому что Хаотин не мог сопротивляться мягким тихим звукам, которые издавал Сигу, неподвижно сидящий у него на коленях и изредка чуть двигающий бёдрами, чтобы найти удобный угол. В этом было что-то успокаивающее, хотя ему и стало дискомфортно в какой-то момент от того, что он был слишком возбуждён, но был вынужден сидеть спокойно, не двигаясь и не двигая сидящего у него на коленях Сигу. Они были очень близки, в какой-то очень сентиментальной и искренней манере, и Хаотин, ласково гладя Сигу по спине, чувствовал, что его сознание куда-то уплывает.

В какой-то момент Сигу слегка ударил Хаотина по руке, и тот помог младшему подняться. Его собственные джинсы были насквозь перепачканы смазкой, но он не был слишком уж против. Его разум был слишком запутанным, он едва ли соображал, а голова была словно бы наполнена ватой, так что он не слишком-то размышлял о том, что делал. Прижав свой член к члену Сигу, он несколько раз провёл по ним обоим длинным движением, выбивая из Сигу тихий вздох.

— Эй, иди сюда, — вздохнул Сигу, раздвигая ноги, но Хаотин покачал головой.

— Давай только рукой, ладно? Тебе потом и правда будет больно, — пробормотал он, снова обхватывая их члены ладонью и прижимаясь губами к губам Сигу.

После, когда они оба кончили и отдышались, Хаотин выпутался из наполовину расстёгнутой рубашки, стащил с себя испачканные джинсы и помог Сигу дойти до ванной. Они приняли душ вместе, и примерно в тот момент, когда Хаотин помогал Сигу помыть волосы, обнаружилось, что тому всё-таки больно, и в конечном счёте Хаотин вынес его из душа на руках, завернув в тёплое пушистое полотенце.

Они ели, устроившись на кровати, и Хаотин то и дело подносил Сигу особенно вкусные кусочки с собственной тарелки. Свинина, конечно, уже остыла, но всё ещё оставалась такой же вкусной и сочной. Сигу то и дело морщился, стоило ему немного подвинуться или поменять положение, и Хаотин чувствовал себя иррационально виновато, хотя и понимал, что в небольшом дискомфорте не было ничего такого. В конце концов Сигу ведь сам хотел этого, и особенно недовольным от этого он не выглядел.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил он, видя, как Сигу снова морщится и поджимает губы.

— Ноет немного, — вздохнул Сигу, опуская голову. — Нормально, мне понравилось. Как-нибудь ещё раз попробуем, м?

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Я не против.

Сигу кивнул и вернулся к еде. Честно говоря, Хаотин с трудом представлял, что на него нашло. Если дело доходило до секса, Сигу всегда был довольно консервативным. Ему нравилось держаться за руки, смотреть глаза в глаза и долго обниматься после. Он даже любил миссионерскую позу больше любой другой, потому что, по его же словам, так он чувствовал себя особенно защищённым. Было странно, что он сейчас попросил о чём-то подобном. В списке самых кинковых вещей, которые Хаотину доводилось делать, это, конечно, было совсем безобидным, но всё же для Сигу это было совсем нехарактерно.

— Почему ты попросил о таком? — решился всё же спросить он, поворачивая голову к лежащему на кровати Сигу. — Особенное настроение?

— Просто соскучился, — пожал плечами Сигу. — Сам знаешь, как всё запутанно и странно в последнее время. Мы вместе почти постоянно, но ты вечно где-то витаешь. Я не виню тебя, честно, я понимаю, но я просто так соскучился… Понимаешь? Сейчас всё так сложно, если честно, ты ведь сам знаешь, и всем сейчас не до того, но… Я скучаю. Хотел быть поближе к тебе.

— У тебя странное понимание слова «поближе», — тихо рассмеялся Хаотин, и Сигу слегка стукнул его по плечу.

— Не смейся, — попросил он, и Хаотин тут же замолчал, понимая, что Сигу, кажется, и вправду был задет.

— Прости, — вздохнул Хаотин, чуть виновато опуская голову.

— Знаю, это как-то странно, но мне очень хотелось, — пробормотал Сигу. — Настолько странно? Мне правда хотелось.

— Извини, не подумал, что могу задеть тебя, — извиняющимся тоном протянул Хаотин, придвигаясь ближе к Сигу и кладя подбородок на его сложенные ладони. — Извини.

— Я по тебе очень скучаю, — вздохнул Сигу. — Это так эгоистично, да? Знаю, что сейчас совсем не до этого, но ничего не могу поделать. Если честно, то иногда мне кажется… знаешь, что тебя нет. То есть ты здесь, но мыслями где-то в другом месте. И я понимаю, я иногда тоже думаю слишком много, но всё равно скучаю почему-то. Я хотел… Не знаю, не пришло в голову что-то другое.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Хаотин, осторожно притягивая младшего к себе и укладывая его себе на грудь.

Он не думал, что Сигу скучал по нему так сильно. Откровенно говоря, он понимал чужое желание быть близкими настолько, насколько возможно, и том, во что в итоге вылилось чужое желание близости, было что-то не столько сексуальное, сколько сентиментальное и отчаянное. Сигу, должно быть, чувствовал себя очень беззащитным, и в такой момент ему нужна была поддержка. Хаотин подумал, что, будь он в подобном же уязвимом состоянии, то ему и самому было бы неприятно, начни его партнёр смеяться.

— Прости. Мне стоит уделять тебе больше времени, — вздохнул он, прижимаясь носом к макушке Сигу.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Сигу, качая головой. — Я тебя очень люблю.

— И я тебя, — отозвался Хаотин. — Прости ещё раз.

Сигу ничего не ответил, но прижался к нему чуть крепче. Было еще рано, едва ли чуть больше двух, но они оба, лёжа в тишине, кажется, понемногу засыпали. Хаотин чувствовал себя уставшим — в конце-концов, он едва смог урвать несколько часов сна ночью, да и первая половина дня сильно вымотала его, — и Сигу тоже, так что не было бы ничего странного, засни они в эту минуту, напрочь забыв про грязные тарелки, стоящие на столе.

Однако они не уснули, и ещё долго лежали, пока тени в комнате медленно росли. Из окна на них падал золотисто-рыжий дневной свет, и Хаотин не был уверен, сколько ещё времени они провели, прижавшись друг к другу и ничего не говоря. Время текло неравномерно, то быстро, то медленно, замыкаясь маленькими петлями, следить за которыми Хаотин был не в состоянии. Да он и не хотел следить, собственно говоря. Мыслями он, к своему стыду, всё ещё оставался в доме близнецов, раз за разом прогоняя в голове разговор с Сяэнем.

Сигу был прав. В последнее время Хаотин был словно не здесь, вечно витая где-то в собственных мыслях. Он не мог ничего с этим поделать, потому что, как бы сильно он не любил Сигу, сейчас большая часть его душевных сил уходила на мысли о близнецах. Удивительно, как сильно он начал печься о них за последние месяцы. Раньше между ними никогда не было настолько глубокой связи, особенно между ним и А-Дэ, но сейчас он едва представлял себя без неё. Правда, теперь само представление о «себе» и собственном «я» для Хаотина туманилось, и он не мог сказать с полной уверенностью, кто он сейчас — двадцатипятилетний мужчина с длинной чередой травм, или восемнадцатилетний школьник, пытающийся пережить первую из них.

— Ты снова где-то витаешь, — прошептал Сигу, обхватывая Хаотина руками чуть сильнее. — Сян Хаотин…

Хаотин пару раз моргнул, пытаясь прогнать с глаз тяжёлую пелену, но она так и не ушла.

— Если тебя что-то тревожит, то я всегда тебя выслушаю, — продолжил Сигу со вздохом. — Ты ведь знаешь?

— Знаю, — прошептал Хаотин в ответ, придерживая Сигу за плечи и тут же садясь на постели.

Та самая его часть, опасливая, но каким-то непостижимым образом всегда правая, зашептала, что что-то не так, что ему стоит промолчать, что ему стоит заткнуться или перевести тему. Она почти вопила, но Хаотин проигнорировал её, чувствуя подкатывающий к горлу ком.

Ещё до того, как он что-то произнёс, Хаотин понял, что совершает ошибку.

И все же он не промолчал, отчётливо понимая, что совсем скоро он будет жалеть об этом.

— Только не думай, что я схожу с ума, ладно? — спросил он у Сигу, прежде чем выдохнуть и начать свой сбивчивый рассказ.

***

Предчувствие редко обманывало Хаотина, и оно не обмануло его и сейчас. Сигу поверил ему — или, по крайней мере, сказал, что верит, — но что-то в их отношениях изменилось и похолодело. Хаотин не знал, почему, но что-то было не так, и это ощущалось во всём вплоть до самых крошечных мелочей. Они делали всё то же самое, всё так же проводили большую часть времени вместе, занимались сексом ровно столько, сколько полагается паре неуравновешенных подростков, вместе делали уроки и вместе же ходили в школу, но что-то необъяснимым образом было не так, как прежде, и Хаотин ощущал это невероятно ясно.

Они не поднимали эту тему в следующие несколько дней, но Хаотин мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что Сигу думает об этом большую часть времени.

Он пожалел о том, что рассказал Сигу о том, что с ним случилось, наверное, несколько тысяч раз за следующие несколько дней. И хотя и он сам, и Сигу пытались поддержать иллюзию того, что всё по-прежнему, у них обоих это получалось из рук вон плохо. Они старались, но, кажется, оба понимали, что притворяться, что всё в порядке, они смогут не слишком долго. Хотя, может быть, они себя недооценивали.

Хаотин наверняка мог бы объяснить своё изменившееся поведение иначе. Куда более логичным очевидным образом, не пускаясь в пространный рассказ о том, что он, кажется, умер, и оказался в прошлом, включающий в себя слишком много сбивчивых подробностей, заставивших Сигу непроизвольно морщиться и прятать лицо в ладонях. Он не плакал, но, наверное, это было из-за шока или из-за того, что на самом деле Хаотину он не поверил.

Если Сигу и вправду ему не поверил, Хаотин ни за что не стал бы винить его в этом. Может быть, услышь он сам нечто подобное — и тоже не поверил бы, из чьих бы уст это не прозвучало. Хотя А-Дэ ему поверил, хотя тогда рассказ Хаотина, кажется, был еще более невнятным и еще более походящим на спонтанную истерику. Но это был А-Дэ. И хотя Хаотин уже не раз отмечал, насколько похожими они с Сигу были, они всё ещё оставались разными людьми. Возможно, Сигу был всё ещё в достаточной степени в своём уме, и, в отличие от Сядэ, сигаретный дым не повредил ему рассудок настолько, чтобы он начал верить в подобную чушь.

Хотя Сигу, конечно, говорил, что верит. Просто сам Хаотин не был уверен, может ли он верить словам Сигу.

— Как ты влюбился? — спросил Сигу, останавливаясь у скамейки под фонарным столбом.

— Как? — переспросил Хаотин, в ответ на что Сигу только невнятно пожал плечами, усаживаясь на скамейку и откидываясь на спинку.

— И когда? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Сигу, и с его губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. — Я хочу послушать.

Хаотин неопределённо пожал плечами, опускаясь рядом с Сигу и откидываясь на спинку скамейки зеркальным движением.

Звёзды в небе над городом в ту ночь казались удивительно тусклыми и мелкими, почти незаметными. Хаотин не знал, из-за облаков это или из-за того, что воздух над мегаполисом априори не мог быть достаточно чистым для того, чтобы можно было видеть какие-то звёзды кроме нескольких особенно ярких, сейчас напоминающих едва заметные синевато-серые точки в сизом небе.

— Наверное, когда у нас были проблемы с моими родителями, — пробормотал Хаотин скованно, сцепляя руки в замок. — Ты за меня заступился перед ними, и я почувствовал что-то особенное. Наверное. Это было так давно, в голове всё словно в тумане… Но… Я не знаю, у меня с самого начала болело по нему сердце, но после этого заболело особенно, наверное, я только тогда понял, что для него это так же серьёзно, как и для меня. До этого мне почему-то казалось, что я таскаюсь за ним хвостом, а ты мне позволяешь, но в тот момент до меня всё-таки дошло, что я для него что-то значу, что наши отношения ему дороги. Он тогда сказал вещи, знаешь, которые заставили меня чувствовать, что он так же дорожит мной, и что он хочет защитить то, что есть между нами, и… Сложно описать. Может быть, я и не тогда влюбился, а раньше, просто только тогда наконец-то осознал это. То есть ты мне с самого начала нравился, ещё с того момента, как я украл его стул и парту, и меня от него в пот бросало, и всё такое, но… Я не знаю. Наверное, я был влюблён в него и раньше, я же устроил ему рождественское свидание с какао и сердцем из свечек, и…

Сигу тихо рассмеялся, не опуская головы. Его широко раскрытые карие глаза смотрели в небо, но звёзд в них не отражалось.

— Ты местоимения несколько раз перепутал, пока говорил, — вздохнул Сигу, лениво моргая. — Расскажи про рождественское свидание. Где вы были?

— Тут есть террасы, — неопределённо пожал плечами Хаотин. — Могу сводить тебя. Так красиво.

— Просто расскажи, — вздохнул Сигу, перебивая его. — Что вы делали?

Хаотин неуверенно открыл рот, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он помнил всё, но отыскать мелочи в покрытых туманом уголках памяти порой было слишком сложно. Или он просто боялся заглядывать в них, понимая, что что-то в нём не готово к тому, чтобы встретиться с прошлым лицом к лицу.

— Я забрал его с работы, и мы поехали кататься по городу.

— На велосипедах? — уточнил Сигу, и Хаотин кивнул.

— Ага. Потом мы поехали в сторону одной из тех террас для туристов, которые над городом. Было холодно, и он так обрадовался, когда я сказал, что у меня уже всё готово, и достал горелку, чтобы сварить нам какао. Как-то по-детски, я знаю, но мне тогда казалось, что это самое романтичное, что только может быть. Я даже выложил сердце из больших свечек. Только не смейся. У него ещё был такой шарф, как у тебя, только без распущенных концов, и он так странно дрожал из-за ветра, и мы смотрели на звёзды, и пили какао, и он рассказал мне, что хочет изучать звёзды. Ты был такой красивый тогда, я даже не знаю, почему. Почти как тогда, когда мы с тобой ходили в планетарий, помнишь? Только над городом тогда небо было очень чистым, не как сейчас, и были видны все звёзды, даже самые маленькие, и он так улыбался…

— Ты снова путаешь местоимения, — пробормотал Сигу тихо. — Можно тебя спросить?

— М?

— Так о ком ты говоришь? О «нём»? Или обо мне? — спросил Сигу, все так же смотря в небо. Его короткие редкие ресницы дрожали.

— О тебе, конечно, — вздохнул Хаотин так, словно это было самой очевидной вещью на всём свете. — То есть, какая разница?

— Большая, — пробормотал Сигу тихо, и его горло дёрнулось. — Знаешь, когда я в тебя влюбился? Когда ты провожал меня домой перед Рождеством. Даже не знаю, почему это был такой особенный момент, но ты тогда так на меня посмотрел, когда я тебя поцеловал, — он тихо и слегка хрипло рассмеялся. — Мне хотелось тебя съесть, если честно. Или чтобы ты съел меня.

— И это по-твоему романтично? — спросил Хаотин, и Сигу в ответ только неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Наверное, не особенно, — пожал плечами Сигу. — Ты мне уже очень давно нравился, я же говорил, но тогда всё как-то изменилось. Ты был таким милым, когда говорил о личных границах, и о том, что не хочешь на меня давить, и когда гладил мои руки и всё такое.

— Я помню, — пробормотал Хаотин. — Ты тогда и вправду смотрел так, как будто хотел откусить от меня кусок.

— Я и вправду хотел, — невнятно отозвался Сигу. — Не подумай ничего, но ты ведь и вправду такой горячий. Или у меня и вправду сайз-кинк.

Хаотин тихо рассмеялся в ответ.

— В этом мы похожи, — отозвался Хаотин. — Жалко, что сегодня не видно звёзд.

— Пожалуй, — скомкано вздохнул Сигу. — Скажи, а в меня ты когда влюбился?

— Ты же уже спрашивал.

— Ну, ты ведь не про меня ответил, — пожал плечами Сигу. — Хотя ты, кажется, думаешь, что это обо мне, но ведь на самом деле это не так. Хотя, может быть, тебе приятнее так думать. Или проще. Я не знаю. Но это ведь всё равно неправда, так?

— Сяо Юй… — вздохнул Хаотин, протягивая к нему руку, но Сигу вдруг отшатнулся от его руки.

— Не знаю, как говорить об этом, — прошептал Сигу. — Ты мне дорог. И я тебе тоже, я знаю, но… Я всё думал об этом в последние дни, о том, что ты должен чувствовать ко мне, и о том, что я чувствую к тебе, и мне так хочется, чтобы здесь было какое-то логичное решение, которое бы меня устроило. Знаешь, чтобы всё было просто и легко, но я никак не могу придумать ничего подходящего.

Хаотин сглотнул, снова протянул руку к Сигу, и на этот раз тот позволил ему запустить пальцы в свои волосы.

— Мне как-то не по себе, — признался Сигу. — От мысли, что ты любишь меня из-за того, чего я никогда не делал. Что ты помнишь о вещах, которые никогда не происходили.

— Они происходили, — поправил его Хаотин, и Сигу снова хрипло хихикнул.

— Хорошо. Но они не происходили со мной. Ты не водил меня на свидание на террасе над городом, не делал мне какао, и мы с тобой уж точно не ругались из-за Ли Сыюй, я её вообще не знаю. Всё что ты мне рассказал тогда… Ты говоришь об этом так, словно это произошло и со мной тоже, но со мной этого не было. Для меня этого не было. И я всё не могу перестать думать, что вообще значат наши отношения после всего этого.

— Я люблю тебя, — вздохнул Хаотин, придвигаясь ближе и заглядывая в чужое лицо.

— Меня? — приподнял бровь Сигу, и его губы изогнулись в лёгкой ухмылке.

— Сигу…

Сигу вздохнул, всё также смотря на холодное сизое небо над ними.

— Ты не меня любишь, а своё «воспоминание», — пробормотал он. — Я не тот человек, в которого ты влюбился на вашем Рождественском свидании, или когда вас застукали за тем, что вы чуть не трахались в гостиной, или когда вы праздновали его день рождения, нацепив гирлянды из лампочек, или чёрт знает когда ещё. Может быть, мы похожи, знаешь, одно лицо и всё такое, но я не тот человек, в которого ты влюблён. Я ведь тебя только что спросил, когда ты влюбился в меня, и что ты ответил? «Я уже говорил».

— Это другое, ты не понимаешь, и… — прервал его Хаотин.

Сигу вздохнул и осторожно дотронулся ладонью до рта Хаотина, прося его замолчать.

— Я понимаю. Может быть, для тебя это другое, — вздохнул Сигу. — Но и ты пойми, что для меня это иначе. Я люблю тебя, но мне тяжело уложить в голове то, что ты думаешь, что влюблён в меня потому, что любил очень похожего человека когда-то давно. Для тебя это по-другому, конечно, тебе кажется, что я это «твой Сигу» или как ещё ты его назвал, но… Для меня это не так. И не только потому, что я этого не помню, но и ещё…

— И что? — переспросил Хаотин, наклоняясь к Сигу ещё ближе.

Чужие искусанные губы растянулись в лёгкой усталой улыбке.

— Когда ты говорил о «нём», я поймал себя на мысли, что «он» — не я. Знаешь, как он сказал тебе, что ему не интересны парни. Я бы такого не сказал, даже если бы хотел от тебя отделаться больше всего в жизни, — пробормотал Сигу. — Я же гей, ты в курсе? И я уже давно знаю, даже до того, как я тебя впервые заметил. И не только это, на самом деле. Иногда, когда ты рассказывал о нём, я думал, что сам бы никогда так не поступил. Я допускаю, что, может, мы очень похожи, может быть, в тебе просыпаются те же чувства, но для меня это совсем не так. Ты ведь понимаешь?..

— И чего ты хочешь? — вздохнул Хаотин.

— Я хочу побыть один. Немного, хорошо? — попросил Сигу, опуская голову. — Не волнуйся. Я просто хочу привести голову в порядок.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хаотин, больше всего в тот момент желая сказать «нет». — Сколько угодно.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Сигу. — Для меня это много значит.


	20. Chapter 20

Хаотин думал об Эндрю. 

О его коротких и чуть вьющихся каштановых волосах, о мягких чертах не примечательного, но приятного лица, о вечно чуть влажных зеленовато-серых глазах, в глубине которых всегда удивительно ясно отражалось то, что он чувствовал и думал. Он был маленьким, может быть, чуть выше ста семидесяти, с тонкими руками и худыми щиколотками, и ему нравилось носить одежду с плеча Хаотина, в которой он практически тонул. Хаотину это тоже нравилось, особенно когда Эндрю натягивал на себя его голубой свитер, настолько большой, что из рукавов виднелись только самые кончики его пальцев. Он выглядел таким милым, что Хаотину постоянно хотелось подхватить его на руки и закружить по комнате, наслаждаясь звуком чужого тихого слегка смущённого смеха. У Эндрю был очень острый язык, но при этом всё ещё чуть смущался, когда Хаотин делал для него что-то глупо-романтичное.

Он, в общем-то, был самым обычным восемнадцатилетним пацаном, слегка влюблённым и опьянённым этими чувствами. Хаотин и сам не очень понимал, что же в нём так привлекло его. Он был неплохим человеком, конечно же, и с ним было приятно проводить время, но в жизни Хаотина было чертовски много неплохих людей, с которыми было неплохо проводить время. Эндрю не был особенно красивым, да и его плохой китайский должен был считаться проблемой, но что-то в нём влекло Хаотина, хотя он не мог объяснить это даже самому себе.

«Где ты хочешь работать? — спросил Хаотин как-то, когда они лежали на разложенном на полу покрывале, прижавшись друг к другу, спокойные и довольные. — Когда выпустишься?».

«На ELT*, — вздохнул Эндрю тогда, прижимаясь подбородком к чужому плечу. Его голос был тихим и робким. — Его ведь достроят к тому времени, как я выпущусь, да?».

«Должны», — кивнул Хаотин, целуя его в висок и улыбаясь самому себе.

Он был маленьким, улыбчивым и способным легко смущаться от любой глупости. У него были светлые глаза — не в смысле оттенка, а в смысле скользящего в них понимания и какой-то невыразимой для восемнадцати лет осознанности. 

А ещё Эндрю был влюблён в небо, в тысячу раз сильнее, чем он был влюблён в Хаотина, должно быть.

Хаотин думал о нём слишком много, больше, чем следует думать о бывшем парне, с которым ты провстречался жалкие восемь месяцев и с которым не обменялся ни единым словом после расставания. Он словно пытался найти ответ, который и без того лежал на поверхности, ничем не прикрытый и очевидный.

Эндрю был похож на Сигу.

Достаточно для того, чтобы Хаотин это чувствовал.

Недостаточно для того, чтобы он в полной мере это осознавал.

Его девушка, с которой он встречался на последнем курсе, тоже была на него похожа, даже в большей степени, чем Эндрю. Она была миниатюрной, почти крошечной, такой, что Хаотину почти всегда хотелось защитить её от всего вокруг, и очень-очень тихой, с маленькими круглыми очками, постоянно сползающими на кончик её носа. Она улыбалась очень мило, как-то невинно даже, и тоже легко смущалась, заливаясь краской до самых ушей. Она тоже не была очень уж красивой — Босян как-то и вовсе назвал её дурнушкой, на что Хаотин ответил ему хмурым и раздражённым взглядом из-под ресниц. Может, она и правда была дурнушкой, а ещё зажатой и ничего не понимающей в отношениях, но она нравилась Хаотину, такой, какой она и была. Они гуляли, держась за руки, он водил её на милые свидания, кормил домашней едой и наслаждался её смущённой тихой улыбкой.

Она тоже была умной, удивительно одинокой и оторванной от окружающих. И хотя она училась на стоматолога, вечерами она иногда поднимала глаза к небу и смотрела заворожённо, так, словно видела там что-то, чем не видели все остальные. Хаотину нравился её взгляд в такие моменты, нежный и абсолютно потерянный, такой, словно в те мгновения остального мира просто не существовало.

Она ему вообще нравилась, даже очень, и он сам не мог себе объяснить, почему расстался с ней. Её даже его родители любили, а уж найти кого-то, кто соответствовал бы их стандартам, было редкой удачей. И всё же они расстались, как-то скомкано и очень болезненно, так, что Хаотин и сам не смог ничего понять.

Теперь Хаотин снова стоял на набережной, держась руками за парапет. Солнца не было, дул сильный ветер, бросая ему в лицо ледяные капли. Была тёмная ночь, густая и горькая, и он снова не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, куда тебя деть.

— Как же всё так обернулось? — спросил он сам себя, обхватывая ладонями перила и сжимая их до хруста пальцев.

Ему не хотелось верить в то, что происходящее сейчас повторяло прошлое. Всё должно было быть иначе, совсем по-другому, его чувства должны были работать не так. Было чертовски больно признавать, что он искал Сигу во всех людях, с которыми пытался строить отношения, но сейчас он по крайней мере был способен на это признание.

Но признать то, что в тому Сигу, с которым он был сейчас, он невольно искал тень Сигу из прошлого, оставившего глубокую рану в его душе, было больно.

Но что-то тёмное и удивительно искреннее внутри него и без того прекрасно знало ответ на немой вопрос, стоящий перед ним.

Этот Сигу был и вправду похож на Сигу, которого знал Хаотин. У него было то же лицо, те же повадки, та же жизнь и те же мечты о звёздах и счастье за пределами маленькой каморки в двенадцать квадратных метров. Он тоже любил морковку, мягкие поцелуи и прогулки на велосипедах, он также не слишком умел шутить и иногда в шутку бил Хаотина по рукам, когда тот распускал их. У него была почти такая же улыбка, почти такие же краснеющие кончики ушей, почти такая же манера смеяться и хмуриться во время чтения.

И всё же он был другим. 

Чуть менее тихим. 

Чуть более наглым и развязным. 

Чуть более голодным, когда дело доходило до Хаотина, чуть более мягким и откровенно нуждающимся в близости. 

Чуть менее резким и колючим, чуть более нежным в самом простом человеческом смысле.

У него даже глаза были другими, если задуматься. 

Чуть более светлыми, не тёмно-карими даже, а скорее ореховыми. И родинки на лопатках были расположены чуть по-другому, и рёбра у него просвечивали не настолько же сильно, и волосы он расчёсывал иначе. Он предпочитал другой вкус мороженного — лимонный, а не арбузный, — и другие жанры фильмов. 

Ему и Сядэ нравился, хотя Сигу, которого Хаотин любил и знал, всегда относился к нему несколько более осторожно. 

Этот Сигу был пусть и смущающимся, но куда менее невинным, открытым в своих желаниях и не стыдящимся просить Хаотина о том, что ему было нужно.

Он говорил похоже, но всё же иначе, выбирал другие слова и другие выражения. Он и держал себя иначе, чуть более уверенно и спокойно.

Они были так похожи, настолько, что Хаотину только сейчас пришло в голову то, что различие вообще существовало.

Пожалуй, из всех его попыток найти кого-то, похожего на Юй Сигу, эта, последняя, была самой удачной. И от того было особенно болезненно понимать природу случившегося.

«Когда ты влюбился в меня?» — раз за разом спрашивал голос Сигу в его голове, и Хаотин понимал с удивительной горечью в сердце, что он, кажется, не влюблялся вовсе.

Во всех своих прошлых отношениях он бежал от влюблённости, а теперь её, кажется, и не было. Его мозг не хотел разделять Сигу прошлого и Сигу нынешнего, смешивая их во что-то одно, странное и неопределённое. Он понимал, что ему нужно уважать Сигу, который был с ним сейчас, уважать его чувства и желания, но одновременно с тем ему отчаянно хотелось отбросить случившееся в сторону и забыть об этом раз и навсегда. 

Ему хотелось верить, что никакой разницы нет, что, любя Сигу прошлого, он автоматически любил и Сигу сегодняшнего.

Это, конечно, было не так, но ему хотелось верить, что всё так и есть.

Он не представлял, как сказать Сигу, что он не любит его. То есть любит, конечно же, но не так, как нужно, не так, как самому Сигу хотелось бы. Любит, но, может быть не совсем его? Может быть, его, но не за него самого, а за что-то иное?

Разве можно было сказать «Я, кажется, не люблю тебя» человеку после того, как они целовались под звёздами, как держались за руки на диване в больнице, после того, как они занимались любовью, смотря друг другу в глаза и прижимаясь друг к другу полуоткрытыми губами?

Хаотин не знал, что делать с самим собой и роем мыслей в собственной голове. Смотря на этого Сигу, чуть более отчаянного и чуть более зависимого, Хаотин всегда чувствовал бесконечную любовь, но теперь, кажется, он больше не был уверен, что является источником этих чувств.

В конце концов, в своё время он чувствовал тепло и по отношению к Эндрю, и по отношению к своей бывшей девушке. 

Тепло, смутно напоминающее любовь. 

Сейчас, с этим Сигу, тепло внутри Хаотина напоминало любовь сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

Так сильно, что Хаотин едва мог отличить одно от другого.

Ему было больно воскрешать прошлое в своей памяти, и некоторые воспоминания были куда болезненнее остальных. Было одно особенное, настолько тяжелое, что возвращаться к нему Хаотин и вовсе не хотел. В нём не было ничего тёмного — только он и Сигу, стоящие на крыше дома и смотрящие на звёзды. « _Мои родители бы обязательно полюбили тебя_ », — вздохнул Сигу, улыбаясь звёздам над ними, и Хаотин улыбнулся ему в ответ, чувствуя удивительную близость к человеку, навсегда занявшему место в его сердце. Они целовались тогда, осторожно и нежно, обнявшись и чувствуя лишь друг друга и свет лёгких серебристых звёзд над собой, и Хаотин весь дрожал, понимая, что в его жизни никогда не было момента прекрасней этого. Они всегда были близки, но в тот момент, под звёздами, прижавшись друг к другу, Хаотин ощущал их одним существом с одной душой на двоих, и его сердце колотилось так, как не колотилось никогда прежде.

Кажется, именно так ощущалась любовь, когда прикосновение чужой худой ладони казалось самым драгоценным во всём мире. Когда никакого «люблю» не было достаточно для того, чтобы выразить всё то, что происходило в сердце в ту секунду. 

В тот момент ему хотелось только держать ладонь Сигу в своей каждую секунду каждого дня, и ничего больше, только слышать его влажное мягкое дыхание у своего уха и ни за что не отпускать. 

Тогда казалось, что у них ещё столько времени вместе, что они вместе повзрослеют, вместе проживут всю свою взрослую жизнь, вместе состарятся, считая мелкие седые волосы на висках. Хаотин был так уверен в своём желании построить будущее — прекрасное, светлое будущее, — бок о бок с Сигу, это никогда не было вопросом для него. Он хотел, чтобы они поженились, хотел, может быть, завести золотистого ретривера или чау-чау, с которыми они могли бы гулять, или даже детей, хотя настолько глубоко Хаотин никогда не загадывал. Он представлял одноэтажный домик в пригороде, или квартиру в высоком доме, обязательно с панорамным окном, таким, чтобы из него открывался вид на утопающий в зелени город, или что угодно, на самом деле — их общий дом, смешавшуюся в шкафу одежду, лёгкие шутливые ссоры из-за того, чья очередь мыть посуду.

Тогда, под звёздами, прижимая Сигу к себе и вдыхая его запах, собственный, спрятанный под навязчивыми запахами дешёвого стирального порошка, пота и бедности, Хаотин был счастлив. В тот момент от Сигу пахло самим собой, и Хаотин едва ли мог сравнить этот запах с чем-то знакомым. Разве что с домом. От Сигу пахло домом и теплотой.

После они вернулись в квартиру и занимались любовью как-то особенно чувственно и осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь для того, чтобы просто посмотреть друг другу в лица, будто бы не веря в реальность того, что происходило между ними. Хаотин смотрел на лежащего под ним Сигу, на свет, играющий бледно-синими отблесками на его коже, на его влажные от счастливых слёз глаза, и сам терялся в собственных мыслях, не в силах даже самому себе объяснить, что именно чувствует. Он был счастлив в те короткие сладкие минуты, так счастлив, как не был никогда ни прежде, ни после.

Сейчас, стоя на холодной набережной, Хаотин не мог оторвать глаз от воды. Она влекла его, и он боялся этого.

В последнее время он боялся самого себя.

У него были планы на сегодняшнюю ночь, планы, от которых он бы отказался, если бы мог, но возможности сделать это у него не было. Откровенно говоря, он хотел бы просто остаться на набережной или, может, даже пойти на пирс, пройтись по едва тёплому песку, влажному от набегающих на него волн.

Он ненавидел собственное чувство долга, слишком сильное для того, чтобы он мог просто позволить себе всё бросить. В сущности он ведь оставался слабым человеком, маленьким и совсем не стойким.

Со вздохом Хаотин развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь.

***

Он забронировал этот номер ещё давно, полторы недели назад, кажется. Подобные фешенебельные местечки всё время были забиты под завязку, и Хаотин решил не оттягивать до последнего момента и удостовериться, что всё пройдёт гладко. Это было ещё до их ссоры — хотя разве была это ссора? — и Сигу знал об этом, потому что Хаотин и не пытался сделать из этого сюрприз.

Хаотин не думал, что Сигу придёт, до самого последнего момента, не думал в лобби, спрашивая о номере на их имена, не думал, поднимаясь на лифте на семнадцатый этаж, как не думал и тогда, когда шёл по коридору в сторону двери с номером «1712». 

Но Сигу был там, когда Хаотин вошёл, сидел на краю по-издевательски огромной кровати, одетый по своим меркам с иголочки, ссутулившийся и опустивший голову на руки.

Когда дверь за Хаотином тихо скрипнула, Сигу тут же вскинулся, и их глаза встретились.

— Я не знал, что ты придёшь, — вздохнул Хаотин, поворачивая замок на двери.

— Ты ведь уже заплатил за номер, так? — пожал плечами Сигу тихо, вздыхая и опуская голову. — Было бы глупо оставить тебя здесь одного.

— Ну, ты кажется и хотел побыть один, разве нет? — переспросил Хаотин скидывая кроссовки и толстовку.

— Я побыл один, — отозвался Сигу, когда Хаотин подошёл к нему и сел на край кровати рядом. — И тебе тоже нужно было побыть одному немного. Надумал что-то?

Сигу выглядел красивым. Было что-то особенное в том, как шёлковая чёрная рубашка скользила по его телу, как светилась его светлая кожа, проглядывающая из-за двух расстёгнутых пуговиц. Он накрасился, кажется, хотя в таком освещении Хаотин не мог понять это наверняка — отчего-то чужие короткие ресницы казались чуть длиннее обычного, а уголки его глаз странно блестели.

Хаотин положил ладонь ему на затылок, крепко и надёжно, а потом поцеловал, мокро и грязно, чувствуя едва сладкий привкус персикового блеска для губ. Сигу тут же ответил, вплетая пальцы в чужие волосы и позволяя Хаотину вылизывать свой рот изнутри. Поцелуй вышел коротким, но глубоким, и, оторвавшись от чужих губ, Хаотин неожиданно почувствовал, что наконец-то знает, что ему ответить.

— С Днём Рождения, — вздохнул он, смотря Сигу прямо в глаза.

— Мы ведь не об этом говорим? — переспросил Сигу.

— Не об этом, — кивнул Хаотин, сглатывая. — Я, кажется, тебя не люблю.

Сигу длинно вздохнул, так, словно он и без того знал, что Хаотин скажет, и не был ни удивлён, ни раздражён.

Он был умным мальчиком, в конце концов. Очень умным. Должно быть, он прекрасно всё понял ещё раньше, может быть, даже до того, как заговорил с Хаотином об этом. Может быть, весь этот «перерыв» был нужен не столько ему, сколько самому Хаотину для того, чтобы понять то, что Сигу уже успел понять раньше.

— Ну, хорошо, — пробормотал Сигу. — Я хочу пиццу. С сыром, пепперони и оливками. Ты можешь заказать? Тут должно быть обслуживание номеров.

— Посмотрю, — кивнул Хаотин, протягивая руку к лежащему на столике буклету с обслуживанием номеров. — И это всё?

— Всё, — пожал плечами Сигу так, словно это было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. — Я тебе то же самое сказал ещё неделю назад. Думал, что ты быстрее сообразишь.

Хаотин посмотрел в чужие глаза, и в его голове снова пронеслась мысль о том, что человек перед ним иногда почти пугающе отличался от того Сигу, которого он знал. Он был слишком резким. И слишком искренним порой, не желающим избегать острых углов тогда, когда их можно было обойти.

— Не знаю. Прости? — попросил Хаотин, и Сигу только отмахнулся.

— Порядок, — пробормотал Сигу. — Пицца. Давай, сегодня у меня день рождения.

В конечном счёте Хаотин заказал пиццу, и они вдвоём съели её, усевшись на широкий подоконник перед панорамным окном с видом на город. Сигу выглядел каким-то особенно задумчивым и потерянным, облизывая испачканные в расплавленном сыре и томатной пасте губы, и Хаотин поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему хочется нарисовать младшего, освещённого лёгким светом вечерних фонарей и тусклых звёзд.

— Ты такой красивый, — вздохнул Хаотин, протягивая руку к чужим тонким пальцам и легонько сжимая их.

— Спасибо? — вопросительно пробормотал Сигу. — Наверное.

— Я серьёзно. Ты самое красивое, что я видел. И блеск для губ тебе идёт.

Сигу тихо хмыкнул, отодвинул коробку с пиццей в сторону, подполз к Хаотину на коленях и устроился у него на бёдрах, прижимаясь виском к чужому плечу.

Хаотин неловко обнял его, устраивая ладонь на его костлявой спине, очертания которой удачно скрывались свободной рубашкой на размер больше. Было так странно держать его в руках теперь, когда он едва понимал, что происходит между ними. Он только что сказал своему парню, что не любит его, а теперь держал его у себя на коленях, гладил по спине и дышал ему к затылок, и это не казалось чем-то ненормальным или неестественным.

— Ты меня не любишь, — пробормотал Сигу. — А я, кажется, тебя всё ещё люблю. Поцелуй меня?

И Хаотин поцеловал, положив большую ладонь на чужую щёку, и Сигу тут же отозвался, мягко прижимаясь к нему чуть крепче и издавая мягкий и нежный звук, похожий на едва слышное кошачье мурчание. Хаотин легонько лизнул его губы, словно бы молча прося разрешения, и Сигу тут же охотно приоткрыл рот, впуская чужой язык и слегка посасывая его. Один поцелуй, второй, третий, все — мягкие, осторожные и сладкие, — и Сигу снова мурлыкал у него на коленях, обнимая чужую шею и потираясь своей грудью о чужую.

— Мне нравится эта рубашка на тебе, — пробормотал Хаотин, целуя его в уголок губ, а потом ниже, в край челюсти и в шею. — Можешь её оставить?

— Угу, — вздохнул Сигу, чуть сжимая пальцами волосы на затылке Хаотина. — Давай без резинки, а?

Хаотин ничего не ответил, но по его тихому хмыканью можно было понять, что это, по крайней мере, точно не «нет». Сигу позволил выпутать себя из джинсов с протёртыми коленями и прижать спиной к стеклу, удивительно податливо разводя длинные ноги и обнимая ими бёдра Хаотина. Хаотин гладил его ногу, ровно в том месте, которое заставляло Сигу едва слышно скулить и давиться воздухом при каждом вздохе. Его тело на вкус было как какой-то лосьон с персиковым запахом, мягким и сладким, непривычным даже. Обычно Сигу не пользовался подобными вещами, но обычно он и не одевался в шёлковое, и не красился, так что Хаотин отбросил мысль о непривычном вкусе чужой кожи в сторону.

Хаотин прикусил его шею, ласково и осторожно, лизнул от самого подбородка до ямочки между ключицами, мягко чмокнул в плечо через ткань рубашки, одновременно запуская под неё руки.

— Ты такой мокрый, — прошептал он, стягивая с Сигу боксёры и тут же оглаживая его между ягодиц. — Играл с собой, да?

Сигу неопределённо кивнул, закусывая губу, и тут же прижался к Хаотину ближе, скрещивая лодыжки у него на пояснице.

— Господи, ты такой грязный, — пробормотал Хаотин ему на ухо, пока сам Сигу быстро вытаскивал чужой ремень из шлевок.

Хаотин знал, что заниматься сексом без резинок — глупо, и далеко не только из-за риска венерических, которых у них обоих не было, — но ослушаться тихой скулящей просьбы Сигу было выше его сил. Наскоро сплюнув на ладонь, он размазал слюну по члену, помог Сигу лечь на подоконник, поцеловав в лоб, а потом толкнулся в него, не слишком заботясь о том, чтобы быть особенно нежным или осторожным. Сигу был довольно растянутым и влажным, в конце концов. Он всхлипнул, коротко и высоко, прежде чем притянуть Хаотина к себе поближе, уткнуться носом в его ухо и тихо зашипеть.

— Тише, тише, — вздохнул Хаотин, и Сигу порывисто кивнул в ответ, всё так же прижимаясь носом к чужому к чужой голове.

— Вот так, вот так, со мной, — прошептал Сигу, обхватывая чужие плечи.

Хаотин держался за его бёдра, толкаясь сильно, но всё ещё не жёстко, прижимаясь губами к впадинке между чужой шеей и чужим плечом и прихватывая зубами солоновато-сладкую от пота и лосьона кожу. На самом деле, Хаотин не видел особенной разницы между сексом с резинкой и без — ощущалось почти так же, по крайней мере физически. Ментально, конечно, всё было по-другому, словно между ними не было никаких преград, словно они были близки настолько, насколько возможно быть близкими физически, и Сигу был таким мягким и мокрым внутри, узким и тёплым, и его пальцы так вцеплялись в волосы Хаотина, словно он хотел вырвать их с корнем.

Сигу шумно дышал, обнимая Хаотина обеими руками и ногами, но не подавался навстречу. Ему, наверное, было неудобно делать это в такой позе, лежа на пусть и широком, но всё же подоконнике. В какой-то момент Хаотин оторвался от чужой шеи, прижался ладонью к холодному стеклу за головой Сигу и перехватил второй рукой чужое бедро, прижимая его к груди Сигу, чтобы сделать угол чуть удобнее, а проникновение — чуть глубже.

Их горячие дыхания смешивались в одно, сорванные и болезненные, и Хаотин не решался даже открыть глаза, боясь разрушить этот странный тяжёлый момент между ними обоими.

Сигу всхлипывал, сперва сорвано и сладко, потом — неясно, потом — болезненно, и в конце концов, когда Сигу несколько раз толкнул его в плечо, Хаотин открыл глаза и увидел под собой чужое заплаканное покрасневшее лицо.

— Я не могу, — сквозь слёзы пробормотал Сигу, отталкивая Хаотина от себя. — Я не могу, пусти, пусти!

И Хаотин отпустил, конечно же, тут же отстраняясь. Сигу, всё ещё одетый в полурасстёгнутую чёрную рубашку, теперь насквозь пропитанную потом и испачканную смазкой и слюной, порывисто попытался натянуть её ниже, чтобы прикрыть своё голое тело, но тут же оставил попытки, перевернулся на бок и разрыдался.

— Уходи. Я не могу, я не могу, уходи, — прошептал он, обнимая себя руками. — Пожалуйста.

Хаотин смотрел на него секунду или две, полуголого, плачущего и свернувшегося клубочком, и его пронзила острая тяжёлая волна жалости и боли. Сигу выглядел таким уязвимым и беззащитным, и одновременно с тем весь его вид кричал о том, что, попробуй Хаотин дотронуться до него, и его плач перейдёт в полноценную истерику.

— Давай я принесу твою одежду? — робко предложил он, не решаясь протянуть к нему руку.

— Уходи, — снова покачал головой Сигу, глотая слёзы. — Пожалуйста… Уйди. Сян Хаотин, уйди, пожалуйста, я не могу, не сейчас, я не могу…

— Эй, всё будет нормально, — пробормотал Хаотин, делая шаг навстречу, но Сигу тут же вскинулся, впопыхах натягивая испачканный край рубашки себе на бёдра и смотря на Хаотина почти злым взглядом.

— Уйди, — повторил он. — Пожалуйста. Сейчас. Уйди.

— Я не…

— Уйди! — вскрикнул Сигу, обнимая себя руками.

По его красивому лицу текли слёзы, и продолжали течь даже тогда, когда Хаотин, испуганный и ошарашенный, вышел из номера. Он позволил себе прижаться спиной к двери всего на секунду, прежде чем звук чужих рыданий, эхом отдающийся в его ушах, не стал абсолютно непереносимым.

Вниз он бежал по лестнице. У него не было сил ждать лифта.

В первом попавшемся круглосуточном он купил пачку сигарет с ментолом и зажигалку под неодобрительным взглядом продавца за кассой. Хаотин не был уверен, куда идёт, но ноги сами привели его на знакомую набережную, и, оперевшись на уже привычный его рукам парапет, он позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть и осесть на асфальт.

Он никогда не курил, но сейчас ему отчего-то хотелось. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он пытался зажечь сигарету, и он сразу же закашлялся, стоило ему хоть слегка затянуться, и это совершенно не успокоило его. 

Чёрт, Хаотин не имел понятия, как Сядэ умудрялся использовать курение для успокоения, его самого это скорее выводило из себя.

С трудом выкурив одну, Хаотин поднялся на ноги и заставил себя зажечь следующую.

Ночное море было неожиданно шумным, пеня и бурля всего в каких-то нескольких метрах под его ногами. Берег в этом месте был каменистым и высоким, а вода, наверное — чертовски глубокой. Хаотин никогда не видел дна в этом месте, даже когда они приходили сюда с Сядэ днём.  
 _  
«Ты знаешь, что такое энсо?» — спросил у него как-то Эндрю, когда они лежали на траве под деревом вдвоём._

_«М?» — переспросил Хаотин, поворачивая к нему голову._

_«Это буддистский символ, — пробормотал Эндрю, тихо вздыхая. — Он означает, что начало и конец — это всегда одно и то же. Очень символично, тебе не кажется?»_

_«Не кажется, — фыркнул Хаотин. — Но звучит поэтично»._

_«Я тоже так думаю. Мне кажется, жизнь такая и есть, знаешь? Смерть знаменует рождение и рождение знаменует смерть, и всё такое», — пробормотал он тихо, и Хаотин щёлкнул его по лбу._

_«Ты пьян. Не стоило давать тебе столько ликёра, ты слишком быстро улетаешь»._

_В ответ на это Эндрю тихо рассмеялся и больше ничего не сказал. Трава под руками была мокрой от вечерней росы._

Сейчас ему вдруг вспомнился тот разговор и то, как Эндрю, маленький, тихий и, если не смотреть ему в лицо, удивительно похожий на Сигу, рисовал маленький круг у него на запястье самыми кончиками пальцев. От него пахло яблочным ликёром и шоколадом. Хаотину тогда думалось, что хорошо бы остаться вот так навсегда, пьяными, в зелёной траве, держащими друг друга за руки и слишком окрылёнными алкоголем для того, чтобы о чём-то беспокоиться.

В этот момент Хаотин, откровенно говоря, себя ненавидел. Он чувствовал столько горечи — за себя, за Сядэ, за Сяэня, а особенно — за _этого Сигу,_ которого он довёл до слёз. Острая и тяжёлая вина сжимала его всего изнутри, перед всеми, но перед Сигу — больше всего. У Хаотина перед глазами всё ещё стояло его заплаканное лицо и его дрожащие губы, бормочущие бесконечное «уйди, уйди».

Этот Сигу был прекрасным, светлым, драгоценным существом. Хаотин прекрасно понимал, что тот заслуживает только лучшего, заслуживает быть любимым, заслуживает, чтобы его носили на руках и заботились о нём так, будто во всём мире не было никого ценнее и важнее. Он был солнечным, и, глядя на него, Хаотин определённо ощущал что-то тёплое в груди, ощущал себя счастливее. 

Но это не была любовь, и Хаотин, оглядываясь назад, прекрасно понимал это.

Может быть, он запутался в самом себе, запутался в том, что с ним происходило, не смог отличить настоящие чувства от пародии на них. Хаотин пытался сказать себе, что в этом нет его вины, пытался сказать, что не было ничего странного в том, чтобы почувствовать бабочек в животе в тот миг, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза в планетарии и ласково целовались в первый раз.

Этот Сигу заслуживал большего. 

Большего, чем Хаотин мог дать.

Он был взрослым, раненным человеком, измученным и запутавшимся. И хотя проводить время в шкуре подростка, развлекаясь с такими же подростками, было весело, в конечном счёте он навредил всем вокруг себя, а в особенности тому человеку, которого должен был беречь превыше всего.

Море шумело под его ногами.

_«Начало и конец — это всегда одно и то же», — пробормотал Эндрю у него в голове._

Хаотин вспрыгнул на парапет.

Глубоко вздохнул.

И шагнул в воду.


	21. Chapter 21

Чайник на плите перекипел, и из него валил густой пар, оседающий на кафеле на стене. Соус на сковороде, кажется, сгорел — по крайней мере, пахло от него именно горелым. Рука, которой Хаотин держал раскалившуюся ручку сковороды, крупно дрожала, так, словно у него был судорожный приступ.

Он не понимал, где находится.

Кто-то дергал его за руки и, кажется, пытался ударить его по щекам, но Хаотин всё ещё не двигался, чувствуя себя — всё своё существо, — безумно хрупким, почти хрустальным, способным рассыпаться в мелкую крошку от любого неосторожного движения. Его глаза ничего не видели, его уши ничего не слышали, и всё, что он ощущал — это отвратительный запах перекипевшей воды из покрытого накипью чайника и не менее отвратительный запах сожжённого до черноты соуса.

— Хаотин! — кто-то звал его, но Хаотин едва слышал.

Кажется, на нём была синяя майка с брокколи, та, которую он носил ещё в школьные годы. Она ощущалась тяжёлой, такой, что он почти физически ощущал, как его пригибает к земле одной её тяжестью.

Он ненавидел эту майку.

Он ненавидел этот соус.

Кажется, себя он ненавидел тоже.

— Хаотин! — снова позвали его, и Хаотин несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь убрать прозрачную пелену с глаз, но не в силах этого сделать.

Он дрожал весь, словно припадочный, дрожали его губы, его руки, даже зубы стучали, и он не мог ничего сделать с собой. Запах прогорклой городской воды забивал ему ноздри, и Хаотину казалось, что он и вовсе не способен дышать.

— Хаотин!

Чайник, теперь уже окончательно опустевший, громко свистел, и в те секунды его свистящий тихий звук казался единственным реальным во всём вокруг.

— Хаотин!

И он открыл глаза, хотя они и были открыты прежде, и он увидел.

Сигу стоял перед ним, озабоченно и испуганно смотря снизу вверх, держа чужое лицо в своих маленьких ладонях. 

На нём была огромная белая футболка с принтом в виде маленького сердечка и надписью «internet», а его тёмно-карие, почти чёрные глаза смотрели с невероятным беспокойством и почти страхом.

— Эй, Хаотин, Хаотин, — снова позвал он, несколько раз хлопая его по щекам и заставляя его наклониться ниже к себе. — Ты чего?

— Я? — переспросил Хаотин, и звук, вырвавшийся из его рта, едва ли походил на человеческую речь.

Его горло опасно сжалось. Сказать даже одно-единственное слово оказалось очень тяжело, словно он прежде не говорил годами, а его собственное тело и его собственное сознание полностью забыли о том, как нужно разговаривать, как складывать звуки в слова, а слова — в предложения.

— Ты, конечно, — тихо пробормотал Сигу, не отпуская чужого лица из своих рук. — Эй, может быть, тебе нужно в больницу? Ты бледный. Очень. Эй, Хаотин, не молчи. Что случилось?

— Да? — снова хрипло и едва слышно отозвался Хаотин, не в силах произнести что-то ещё.

Чужие испуганные шоколадные глаза смотрели на него испуганно.

Обеспокоенно.

С любовью.

— Эй, давай, дыши, хорошо? — забормотал Сигу нервно, и кадык на его худом горле дёрнулся. — Я всего на несколько минут ушёл, что случилось? Тебе стало плохо?

Хаотин попытался что-то сказать, но вышло только тихое бульканье, похожее на звуки, которые издаёт тонущий человек. В конечном счёте он так ничего и не смог из себя выдавить, а потому просто тихо всхлипнул и рухнул на колени, почти припадочно цепляясь за стоящего рядом с ним Сигу, прижимаясь лбом к его животу и давая себе разрыдаться — по-настоящему, выпуская всю густую и тяжёлую боль, что была у него внутри.

— Эй, не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста, — зашептал Сигу, не зная, что ему делать. — Всё хорошо, что случилось? Это из-за твоей мамы? Хаотин? Пожалуйста, не плачь, я тебя прошу, я…

Но Хаотин не мог перестать плакать. Ему казалось, словно где-то внутри него была плотина, скрадывающая его чувства слишком долго, а теперь её больше не существовало, и все эти чувства, вся эта боль, вся горечь и страх хлынули обратно в его существо, заполняя его до краёв.

Хаотин не мог сдержаться. 

Футболка Сигу под его щекой уже была насквозь мокрой.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но получался только вой, протяжный и гулкий, не человеческий даже.

Сигу сполз на пол следом, усаживаясь на корточки перед Хаотином. Он попытался вытереть текущие по чужому лицу слёзы, но у него ничего не вышло. Хаотин не мог заставить себя прекратить, как бы он ни пытался.

— Ну что ты, что ты, — сменив вопросительную интонацию на нежную, снова зашептал ему Сигу на ухо. — Я же только за солью вышел. Только кошелёк забыл, пришлось вернуться. Ты не заметил? Мог бы мне позвонить, а то я только на кассе увидел, что я без единого доллара. Ну, всё хорошо, тише, я здесь. Что с тобой случилось?

— Сигу, — только и выдавил из себя Хаотин, глотая текущие по лицу слёзы.

Должно быть, выглядел он отвратительно. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение.

— Эй, ну не плачь, пожалуйста, скоро придёт твоя мама, а у нас соус сгорел. Ты это из-за соуса? Это ничего, сделаем новый, я только вернусь в магазин, и…

— Никакой соли, — не одном дыхании пробормотал Хаотин, обхватывая Сигу руками. — Никакой соли.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — лихорадочно кивнул Сигу, кажется, не думающий ни о чём, кроме того, как бы успокоить Хаотина. — Ладно, никакой соли.

Хаотин схватил его маленькое лицо одной своей ладонью и притянул к себе ближе, так близко, что они едва не соприкасались ресницами.

Тёмно-карие до черноты глаза Сигу смотрели на него. Тёмно-карие. Не ореховые.

Хаотин попытался заставить себя вспомнить что-то из своей выпускной работы по частицам высокой энергии, но его сознание осталось пустым кипенно-белым листом.

— У меня, кажется, был плохой сон, — прошептал Хаотин, глотая скопившуюся во рту слюну напополам со слезами. — Очень, очень плохой сон.

— Да? — переспросил Сигу ласково.

— Очень плохой, — повторил Хаотин сквозь слёзы.

— Тогда хорошо, что ты проснулся, — пробормотал Сигу. — Давай сделаем соус заново, хорошо? Без соли, как ты сказал. Хорошо? Мы как раз успеем к приходу твоей мамы.

«Мы успеем к приходу моей мамы», — повторил мысленно Хаотин, а потом разрыдался ещё сильнее, прижимая Сигу к себе так, словно он мог утечь из его рук.

От Сигу, обнимающего его в ответ, пахло теплом.

И домом.


End file.
